Altered Lives
by james Thomas
Summary: After the events that happened in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny and Hermione decide they're tired of waiting for Harry and Ron to say they fancy the girls. Hermione tells Ron she likes him and wants him as her boyfriend. Ginny does the same with Harry; but there's more to their relationship; their minds have become linked together after Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1 A Ride on the Hogwarts Express

This story makes two assumptions at the end of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; both of which alter the lives of the characters.

First, being petrified by the Basilisk scares Hermione. She decides if she might be killed at any time, she doesn't want to wait for Ron to say he fancies her; she tells him how she feels; and they become a couple much earlier than in the unaltered story.

Second, Ginny was taken into Chamber of Secrets to lure Harry into coming to save her. Ginny had written in the diary Harry's story of defeating Voldemort as a baby; and Tom Riddle wanted to find out how he did it. As Ginny lies almost dead, Tom Riddle looks into Harry's mind and learns it wasn't Harry, but his mother's protection that defeated Voldemort.

Harry has a connection to Voldemort in the later books because a piece of Voldemort's soul entered him as Voldemort's body was being destroyed. Suppose Tom Riddle saw that bit of Voldemort's soul in Harry's mind; and as Harry destroyed the diary, Tom Riddle realized he could save himself by hiding in Ginny's mind as the older Voldemort did in Harry's mind.

Then, wouldn't there also be a connection between Ginny and the Voldemort since she also had a piece of his soul inside her? And doesn't if follow that if Harry and Ginny both have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside them; there would also be a connection between Harry's mind and Ginny's mind?

This connection between brings them together while only twelve years old.

Prolog:

The night Ginny Weasley was rescued from The Chamber of Secrets by Harry Potter she was in the hospital wing recovering; and in the next bed was Hermione Granger. She had been unpetrified by the Mandrake potion and was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to release her.

When Hermione saw Ginny was awake she asked, "Ginny, why are you here? Were you petrified to?"

"No," Ginny said hesitantly "I was taken into the Chamber of Secrets by the heir of Slytherin and Harry rescued me. Dumbledore ordered me to stay here overnight to rest and recover."

Startled by this news, Hermione asked Ginny to bring her up to date on what had happened over the past few weeks. Ginny needed to get everything off her chest and told Hermione everything including that she was the person that opened the chamber and released the Basilisk.

Ginny ended her story by asking, "Hermione, do you fancy Harry? I know you've been helping him these past two years; but do you fancy him?"

"No," Hermione answered "I think of Harry like my brother; actually it's your brother that I fancy. The first time I met him on the train he had a smudge of dirt on his nose and I thought he was cute; but I really started to fancy him after he saved me from that troll our first year. I've been waiting for him to say he fancied me too; but I'm afraid he doesn't."

"The reason I asked;" Ginny said "is because I'm in the same situation with Harry. I've fancied Harry since I first saw him but haven't been able to tell him. Now I'm not sure what to do. Listen to what happened.

When Harry destroyed the diary and I woke from Riddle's spell, a feeling of rage overcame me; I wanted to attack Harry, to kill him. I'm not sure why. I realized that he had risked his life to come rescue me; but I was furious with him. Perhaps it was a left over feeling from Tom Riddle possessing me. After all he hated and wanted to kill Harry.

That feeling of hate lasted only a second and turned into an overwhelming feeling of love for Harry. Not like how I fancied him before; but a feeling that I would die if I couldn't be with him forever. Being possessed by Riddle has changed me. I feel different somehow, courageous and daring, and I've made up my mind to tell Harry about my feelings for him.

What happened might be called destiny and I think my destiny and Harry's has brought us together. I feel we need to be together and I'm going to try and convince Harry of that as soon as I can get him alone to talk."

"It's funny you should tell me this;" Hermione said "because I feel changed to. While I was petrified, my body was not functioning but my mind was still active. For weeks I heard nothing and saw nothing; I could do nothing but lay there and think.

I knew eventually the Mandrake potion would revive me and I began to think how lucky I was not to be dead. If Penelope hadn't been in the library to lend me her mirror I would have looked directly at the Basilisk and been killed.

It made me decide, if I may be killed any minute, I shouldn't just keep working for what I want someday in the future; I should go after what I want now. So I've decided to tell Ron I fancy him; I want him to be my boyfriend. Why should I wait for him to say something; I'm going to do the same thing with Ron you are going to do with Harry; convince Ron we belong together.

Though Ginny and Hermione knew each other all year the two girls never became good friends and had only talked casually before this; after this they became close friends confiding everything with each other.

With all that was happening during the last week of school neither girl was able to carry out their plan and finally both agreed they would each tell their intended boyfriend about their feelings on the train ride home.

Altered Lives

Chapter I – A Ride on the Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The train was taking them home after an eventful second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lord Voldemort, Harry's sworn enemy, had once again tried to kill him along with several other students including Ron's younger sister Ginny.

They had discussed the events of that year many times in the past week but the ride home found them once again going over what happened. They had locked the compartment door and pulled the shades to prevent other students from entering or overhearing their conversation.

While they talked Harry's mind was elsewhere. For the past week, since he saved Ginny, he had been having strange dreams. He had nightmares for years; but these dreams were different. His nightmares had been about events that happened to him; like facing Voldemort to save the Philosopher's Stone and the night he and Ron were almost eaten by the giant spider Aragog's family in the Forbidden Forest.

Now alternating with his nightmares he was having dreams of what happened to Ginny.

These new dreams were from Ginny's point of view. He dreamed of seeing the blood on her hands as she wrote messages about the heir of Slytherin on the walls; but in the dream they seemed to be his hands covered with blood. In one dream he was speaking in Parseltongue opening the Chamber of Secrets to release the Basilisk; but it was Ginny's voice he heard not his own. The dreams were vivid, so real to him they felt like he was actually there and was reliving memories these events.

But not only wasn't he there; Ginny never had time to tell him the details of what happened to her. Harry needed to talk to her, to hear her version of what happened. He needed to know if his imagination was filling in details for his version of what she did; or was this something more sinister. Could he somehow be seeing the actual events in his dreams; after two years at Hogwarts he knew enough to realize nothing was impossible when Voldemort was involved.

About an hour into the trip Harry stood up; he intended to find Ginny and learn the truth but wasn't ready to tell Ron and Hermione all of this yet so he said, "I need to stretch my legs; I'll be back soon."

As he opened the door Hermione also got up and said out loud, "I'll lock it so Ron and I can talk; knock three short raps when you get back so we know it's you." Then she quietly whispered to him, "Harry, I want to talk with Ron alone for a while; if you would stay away for an hour or so I would appreciate it."

He knew Hermione fancied Ron and could guess that she wanted to find out if he fancied her too. Harry looked at her, nodded quickly, and left.

Hermione sat next to Ron and said, "Ronald, you know saving Ginny and stopping Tom Riddle and Slytherin's monster from killing students makes you and Harry heroes again this year. Ever since you saved my life from that troll first year I realized how brave you are and I wanted to tell you I think you're amazing."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said with a glow of pride on his face "but Harry did most of what you said; I just sort of helped him the same as you did. He's the real hero, not me."

"Harry had to do those things." she said. "He really hasn't had a choice since Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him when he was still a baby; it's his fate to face Voldemort. You didn't have to help him, but you did; that what makes you the hero."

Ron grinned and said, "Well then, you're a hero to; you did more to help Harry then I did and you didn't have to either."

Hermione smiled demurely, something Ron had never seen her do before; then she said, "That's us, two heroes; maybe that's our fate, to help Harry rid the world of Voldemort. It's sort of like we're meant to be together."

She reached over and took Ron's hand, something else she never did before, and said very quietly, "Ron, do you think we're meant to be together too?"

Being thirteen and having no experience with girls, it took Ron a few seconds to realize what Hermione meant. She fancied him. He had the same feelings for her for over a year now but didn't have the nerve to tell her.

He thought to himself, "I'm only Ron Weasley; a nobody; but I have to take this opportunity, "Yes," he said "I think we're meant to be together."

He squeezed her hand, but before he could act she leaned in and kissed him. As her lips touched his he recoiled back and said, "What if Harry comes back and sees us?"

"He won't," she said "I asked him to give us some time alone and I locked the door when he left. Besides, what if he does see us, I'm not ashamed to let anyone see us kissing; I'd be proud to be seen kissing you."

She leaned in again and this time he kissed her; he knew he'd be proud to be seen with her too. As they continued kissing Ron put his arm around Hermione and pulled her tightly against him.

Before he left for his first year at Hogwarts, Ron's father had given him a sex talk. He explaining how sex worked, and how Ron would be living in one of the school houses with many girls around all the time; so it would be tempting to start fancying a pretty girl. But, being that he was only eleven years old, and involved with Harry's adventures each year, Ron never became close to any girl other than Hermione. But now he was thirteen and, as he was kissing her, Ron was not thinking of his father's talk; but more about the stories his older twin brothers had told him about kissing a girl and more.

Hermione's mother had also given her a sex talk, not only before she left for her first year at Hogwarts, but again before she left last summer for her second year. Hermione's birthday was in September, she would be fourteen in a few months so she was one of the oldest girls in her year, and Mrs. Granger knew Hermione was also very mature for her age so she might become attracted to a boy and boys would be attracted to her.

As they kissed, Ron started doing what the twin had told him to do while kissing a girl; he ran his hand under the Muggle tee she was wearing for the trip home. When she felt his hand on her skin Hermione was happy.

Over the summer between her first and second years she had told her mother that she fancied Ron; that he had saved her life on Halloween. Right after that was when her mother gave her a Muggle book about sex to go with a second sex talk. Her mother explained about how to avoid getting pregnant; but stressed that it was better to wait to have sex until she was older.

She then offered to get birth control pills for Hermione; "To be safe." her mother said.

"I don't need them." Hermione answered. "Professor McGonagall teaches all first year girls the Contraceptive Charm. The school doesn't want girls getting pregnant any more than their parents do."

A few days later, after reading the book, her curiosity made her want to experience the things described in the book; but the only thing she could do while at home was masturbate. It felt good; but not as good as the feeling the older girls at school described when you have sex. Since then, she had masturbated many nights while thinking of what she wanted to do with Ron if he ever showed he fancied her.

Now that he was kissing her; she decided she didn't want to wait any longer. She was ready for whatever he wanted to do. She pushed her tongue onto his lips to let him know she was willing to go farther than just a kiss.

In response Ron parted his lips allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth where it wrestled with his tongue for dominance. He was waiting for Hermione to stop but instead she ran her hands up under his tee and around on his chest.

Encouraged by her action, Ron slid his hand around and up to Hermione's small but firm left breast. It was covered by her bra which was too tight for him to get his fingers under it. He tried to push it up out of the way; but it didn't want to move so he rubbed his hand over the bra. The twins talked in their stories about unsnapping girl's bras so Ron began to feel for how the bra was held closed. He felt the center between her breasts but couldn't find any buttons or a zipper.

Finally Hermione realized what he was trying to do and stopped kissing long enough to say, "The clasps are in the back."

Ron slid his hand around her back and found a rough area he assumed was the clasps she mentioned but without being able to see them he couldn't figure out how to undo them. At last Hermione smiled at him and said, "Let me." Then she reached around her back and in one quick motion undid the clasps.

Ron grinned sheepishly and said, "I never did this before, sorry I didn't know how."

"Don't be sorry," she said "I'm glad you didn't know how; it means you never did it with another girl. This is my first time to; I'd never let any other boy but you kiss me and touch me like this." She took his hand in hers and moved it up onto her now unrestrained breast.

"Ron," she continued "we've known each other closely for nearly two years; why didn't you every kiss me before?"

I've wanted to;" he said "for a long time. At first I thought you might fancy Harry; and he's my best friend. I wouldn't get between him and a girl if they fancied each other. I finally came out and told him I fancied you and asked him if he fancied you to. He told me he thought of you like a sister and me like his brother. He said I should let you know I fancied you; but I didn't have the nerve to do it. I was afraid if I told you how I felt, and you didn't fancy me back, it might ruin the friendship we have."

"I wish you would have said something during the year." she said. "We could have been doing this for months."

As they continued to kiss and Ron continued to rub her breast and he felt her nipples stiffen which excited him so that his dick also began to stiffen. They gradually leaned back on the seat until they were lying next to each other. By now, both their tees had been pushed up near their necks and Ron finally slid his over his head and dropped it on the floor. Hermione looked at him and quickly followed suit with her tee and bra.

Ron could now clearly see her breasts and remembering Fred and George's stories he moved his lips down; kissing his way down her neck until he reached her right nipple. He kissed it, then licked it, and finally took it into his mouth and sucked gently as the twins had described.

Hermione moaned and Ron stopped. "I'm sorry," he said "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," she said "it didn't hurt; it was wonderful." Then she put her hand behind his neck and moved his lips back onto her nipple.

Ron was almost falling off the seat as he continued to move his lips from one nipple to another and back; so he rolled them into a position where she was on her back and he was on top of her. Now he could suck on one nipple and rub the other with one hand.

Hermione continued to moan as he stimulated her and she could feel his now totally stiff dick against her leg as he lay on her. She was enjoying his action greatly and wanted to do something to please him too so she slid her one hand down his back under his pants and briefs. When she had her hand on his ass cheek she squeezed it and tried to rub up and down but his pants were so tight she found it difficult to move her hand more than an inch or so.

Liking what she was doing, Ron raised himself up slightly and with his free hand unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down so she would be able to move her hand more easily. To his surprise, before he could lay back down and start sucking her nipples again, Hermione slid her hand around his side and under him so it was wrapped around his stiff dick. Now he moaned.

He arched his back so he was on his knees and had one hand supporting him. His lips met her breasts and he began to suck on them again; but his waist was raised so she would be able to move her hand. He had masturbated many times, often thinking of Hermione as he did it, but now it was her hand on him and he hoped she would keep rubbing. He moved up so she would have an easier time reaching his now rock hard dick.

In a few moments Hermione stopped rubbing and Ron became momentarily disappointed until he realized she was pushing his loose pants and briefs down to his knees. She wanted to continue, not stop. He wiggled his legs to move his pants lower and finally off completely so he could spread his legs and give her access not only to his dick, but hopefully she would also fondle his balls.

While he was raised up doing that, Hermione unsnapped her pants and pushed them off along with her knickers. She reached for her wand which was lying next to their clothes and waved it over her abdomen while chanting the Contraceptive charm to seal her cervix preventing sperm from reaching her eggs. Later, in the loo, she would have to remember to reverse it to force his sperm out of her before it could reopen her cervix to permit her monthly flow from her next period.

When Ron lay back down on top of her they were bare skin to bare skin. Now Ron did the same thing Hermione had done; he slid his hand down her flat stomach until her felt her triangle of pubic hair. Though he had never done this before; Fred and George described in great detail what he should expect to find and what he should do to please a girl.

Still sliding his hand down, he felt her raised mound and then the beginning of her slit. As he went lower he felt slippery moisture between the fleshy lips of her opening. He moistened his fingers and used them to ease her open so his fingers gained access to her clitoris and inner lips.

As he rubbed her clitoris she began to moan more steadily and loudly. Her hips began to move in rhythm with his finger until suddenly her whole body jerked and he felt a gush of slippery fluid on his hand.

Her orgasm was better than any she had ever given herself and she said, "Oh Ron, make love to me. All year, when ever I touched myself in my bed at night, I was thinking of feeling you inside of me; please make love to me now."

Ron had also dreamt of being this way with Hermione as he would masturbate at night in his bed. In case he ever got the chance, he had planned out what he would do based on Fred and George's description from their stories.

He wet his dick with some of the fluid that had come from her opening and then positioned the head of his dick at her inner lips. Hermione lifted her legs to give him a better angle to her cunny and took his dick into her hand to help guide it into her.

He slowly lowered himself pushing only the head into her and he said, "The twins said sometimes it's painful for the girl her first time, so I'll take my time so I don't hurt you too much."

"Nonsense," Hermione said "by the time a girl is in her teens her hymen has thinned to almost nothing, if it's not totally gone; even if she hasn't been masturbating and already broken what little was left.

If the girl has pain it's usually because the girl isn't wet enough and the boy is in such a hurry he doesn't wait until the girl is ready to be penetrated. Sometimes it's because either the boy, or the girl, or both don't know the proper way to line up his dick with her cunny. But most of the time it's because the girl is nervous and the muscles of her cunny are tightened so much the boy ends up forcing himself into her.

You and I are both well lubricated, I will make sure we're in the proper position, and I'm not nervous. But you'll make me nervous if we don't get on with it."

He stopped and pulled back looking at her quizzically before asking, "How do you know so much about having sex the first time?"

"My mother bought me a muggle book that explained everything;" she said "and then she answered all my questions after I read it. She knows I'm almost fourteen now and I did tell her I fancied you for some time. I think she knew I was planning on having sex with you this year.

Now are we going to do it or not?"

Ron rewet his dick and again positioned its head at her opening. She still had her legs lifted and she again grasped his dick to guide him. As confident as she was that she wouldn't have any pain she still winced at the anticipation of what they were about to do as he pushed the head in. He pushed more and penetrated a little deeper. She wasn't in pain and his shaft was now part way in.

He could feel the walls of her cunny; she was so tight he wasn't sure he could go further without it hurting her until she spoke. "It's okay," she said "I'm alright; keep pushing."

He looked at her and she just nodded so he pushed again and he was now all the way in, he felt his pubic hair against hers.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I'm fine; let's make love now."

Ron pulled back, almost all the way out, and then pushed in again. She was still very tight around him but he slid in more easily. Slowly he moved in and out and Hermione's face began to take on a look of great pleasure. She began to moan again with a sound of contentment; almost like a cat purring.

Now her hips began to rock in rhythm with him. He picked up speed as he felt his climax building and Hermione kept pace so their hips were slamming together. Then Ron felt the throbbing and his muscles contracted as he rammed his dick into her as deeply as he could while over and over he shot his sperm into Hermione's throbbing cunny. Her cunny contracted around him as if trying to squeeze the last drop of his sperm into her.

As they pounded together she could feel another orgasm building like when Ron had fingered her a few minutes ago and the feeling of his hot sperm on her inner walls triggered it. She jerked her hips as she called out loud, "Oh god, oh god, Ron don't stop."

He continued to penetrate her until, when her orgasm faded; she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly against her. They lay like that for several minutes kissing as they caught their breath.

She couldn't believe how good her orgasm made her feel; a thousand times better than masturbating. She wanted to do it again and again. She knew she wanted sex with Ron every chance they got; she was in love.

Finally, Hermione told him, "That was wonderful, I never thought I could feel so good. I want do it again; but first I would like to ask you something if you don't mind."

"I'd rather have sex again;" he said "but sure if you want to talk okay. So are you worried about how Harry is going to handle this run in with Tom Riddle?"

"I don't want to talk about Harry;" Hermione said "I want to talk about us, about how we feel about each other."

Ron looked oddly at her and said, "We fancy each other, right?"

"Yes," she said "but why do you fancy me? I fancy you because you're brave like I said earlier. But you're also cute; I told Ginny I thought you were cute from the first moment I saw you on the train sitting with Harry. When I told you that you had dirt on your nose you looked so annoyed at me."

"You told Ginny you fancy me?" Ron asked. "When did that happen?"

"In the hospital wing last week after I revived from being petrified;" Hermione said "she asked me if I fancied Harry and I told her no; I fancied you. We had a long talk about what happened and then she said she was going to tell Harry she fancied him; and I said I was going to tell you."

"Tell me Ginny fancied Harry?" Ron said. "I knew that for more than two years; but she's too shy to tell him."

"No," Hermione said as she took a deep breath "I told her I was going to tell you that I fancied you. And Ginny's not to shy any more. Being possessed gave her courage; at least that's what she said; courage to tell Harry her feelings.

I sort of understand, because being petrified gave me the courage to tell you how I feel; and to do what we just did. Now you tell me why you fancy me."

"Ron hesitated before saying, "Gee Hermione you're the prettiest girl in Hogwarts; and the smartest. And you're brave too like I said before. What boy wouldn't fancy you?"

"Oh Ron, you're so sweet." she said and pulled him into another kiss. They continued kissing and hugging, until Ron became hard and penetrated her again. After another terrific orgasm, Hermione snuggled against Ron until finally she said, "Harry will be coming back soon; and we have to get our clothes on."

"Right," Ron said, "we better straighten ourselves up before he gets here. I don't mind him seeing us kiss but I think seeing us like this might traumatize him since he's still a virgin."

As they cleaned up and dressed Ron said, "Maybe you can come to the Burrow over the summer for a visit and we can be together like this all the time."

"That would be wonderful;" Hermione said "or maybe you could visit me at my house. I've told my parents all about you and they would love to meet you."

Just then there were three rapid knocks on the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny's Story

Chapter II – Ginny's Story

In the corridor of the train Harry moved past other compartments to look for Ginny and to give Hermione and Ron an hour of privacy. Suddenly one of the compartment doors opened and a girl's voice asked, "Harry, what are you doing here; I thought you'd be with Ron and Hermione?" It was Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Ginny." Harry answered.

"I've been wanting to talk to you since last week; and I was about to come looking for you." she said. "Can we find a private spot; I need to tell you something."

"That's odd," Harry said "I was looking for you because I was also hoping to get a chance to talk. We haven't had a chance to speak all week; but it doesn't look like there is an open compartment anywhere."

"Wait right here," she said "give me a minute."

She went back into the compartment and in a moment three girls, friends Ginny had been sitting with, came out of the compartment giggling. "Hi Harry," one of them said "we're going to the loo; why don't you stay with Ginny and keep her company till we get back."

As the girls disappeared down the corridor giggling, Ginny took Harry by the hand and said, "Come in, I told my friends I need to talk with you in private and they won't bother us until I go get them."

As Harry sat down, she pulled down the shades and locked the door before going over to sit next to him. Harry wasn't sure how to start what he wanted to say. Ginny took his hand again and moved right up against him; so he cleared his throat but she spoke before he could start.

"Harry, I've been having strange dreams; and you're the only person I know who might understand and help me handle what happened to me. These dreams are not just about what happened last week; they're dreams about imaginary events.

In one dream, I think I was in the Forbidden Forest; but I'm not sure because I've never been in the forest and don't know how it really looks. In this dream I saw a dead unicorn and something drinking its blood. This thing slithered toward me like a snake. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Just then a centaur jumped between me and the snake thing; scaring it away and saving my life.

In another dream I was in the woods again, with Ron this time. We were being chased by giant spiders; I woke up sobbing. If I told my parents or my brothers this, they would have me committed to St. Mungos."

"Those are my nightmares!" Harry yelled. "Has Ron or Hermione ever told you about what we did last year or this year; not school stuff, but I mean about things we did concerning the Philosopher's Stone or the Chamber of Secrets?"

"No." Ginny said softly, Harry's yelling made her worry she was making him angry. "I never talked to Hermione about that; but Ron did tell mom and dad some things. When I asked him about it, he said mom and dad told him I'm too young to hear such things and he wouldn't tell me anything.

Harry, do you know why I'm having such realistic dreams about things that never happened?"

"Those things did happen; they happened to me." Harry said softly. "I have nightmares almost every night about those events and other things that happened to me. Then after a pause he added, "But how can you be having nightmares about what happened to me if nobody ever told you about them.

Ginny, I've been having odd dreams this past week to; about what happened this year. Is it okay if I describe them to you; or will it bother you too much to relive events? If it's too painful for you just tell me to stop."

"It will bother me;" she said "but not as much as not knowing what's happening to me. Go on Harry; tell me about your dreams."

Harry described in as much detail as he could one of his new dreams; and while Ginny was crying by the end, she didn't ask him to stop.

When he had finished, Harry put his arm around her as he had in the Chamber of Secrets after she had awakened and soothed her until she stopped crying. Finally, she said, "What you described is exactly what I did one time Tom Riddle possessed me.

Until now I couldn't remember what I did when possessed. I think I blocked it out of my mind because I didn't want to remember it; but as you were talking everything suddenly came back to me."

"I'm sorry I made you remember those things." Harry said. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"I'm not crying because I remember;" Ginny said "I'm crying because… because I thought it was all over; but… oh Harry, how can you be dreaming about things that happened to me and I can dream about things that happened to you?"

"I don't know;" Harry said "but I think we need to find out. Ginny, would it be alright if we got together whenever we both have time and exchange more information about these dreams? I know it will upset you, me to, but it may help us figure out what's happening to the two of us."

"Yes;" she said "anything to learn the truth."

"Every time you have one of these dreams; write down every detail you can remember about the dream as soon as you wake up." Harry said "Including what day and time you have each dream, what you were doing before you went to sleep, everything; it may all be important. I'll do the same."

"Okay Harry," she said "but right now there's something else I need to say."

"Go on, Ginny;" he said "I'll listen to anything you want to tell me."

"First, I want to thank you for saving me." she said. "I know to you, being brave and facing danger is not a big thing.

"I'm not as brave as everyone thinks I am." Harry interrupted. "I was scared to death the whole time; but Ron and I couldn't let you die. We had to try and save you and also stop Slytherin's monster from harming anyone else."

"Still," Ginny went on "not one in a million other boys would have even tried. So whatever you say about yourself I think you're a hero and I want to thank you."

She had leaned in while talking and now they were eye to eye, her face only a foot from his. Then she kissed him before he realized what she intended to do; it was over before he could react.

"Ginny," he said "you shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" she asked. "All the romance novels I read say a girl kissing the boy that saved her life is the way she shows her gratitude; and it certainly didn't hurt you."

"But we're too young to be kissing; and your parents wouldn't like it." Harry said.

"We're not too young." Ginny said. "I'm almost twelve and you're almost thirteen; lots of kids of our age kiss and some do a lot more than that. You must have heard some of them telling stories. Besides, my parents would understand I have to say thank you; and I needed to kiss you to let you know how I feel. Harry, I've fancied you since I first saw you."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks again as she continued, "I've wanted to kiss you since that first day Ron and the twins brought you to the Burrow in my father's flying car last August. I just couldn't think of a way to get you alone and was too shy to even talk to you with others around.

Tom Riddle possessing me has made me feel different inside; now that you saved me I couldn't wait any longer to tell you how I feel." They were still sitting next to each other and she put her arms around his neck and said, "Please Harry, tell me you fancy me too; I'll do anything you want if you tell me you fancy me too."

He wanted to pull away but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He wished she would stop crying and finally said "Ginny, you're very nice and I do like you, as a friend; but I never thought about fancying you or any girl. My life has sort of been too busy with other things to think about girls; like avoiding being killed by Voldemort."

"Voldemort isn't here now." she said. "Maybe he's gone for good; maybe you'll never see him again. If you give me a chance and get to know me better maybe, you'll find that you do have time to fancy a girl. If you think I'm nice maybe you could start to fancy me."

"That's a lot of maybes." Harry said with a little laugh.

With her arms still around his neck Ginny smiled through her tears and said, "Maybe it is. But maybe we could give it a try; what do you have to lose. I need someone who understands what happened to me; and I think you do to. We've already agreed to get together and discuss these dreams. Who knows, maybe you'll like having me to talk to about your problems. After all, I'm the only person besides you that Voldemort personally has tried and failed to kill. If anyone else could understand your feelings it would be me.

Harry considered everything she said, especially her last few words. He did have a lot of problems besides these dreams and sometimes he talked with Ron and Hermione. They were great friends but didn't really understand how tough his life had been.

When they were with him they too were in danger; but Voldemort hadn't actually tried to kill them like he had tried to kill Ginny; so they never grasped how he felt about that either. He lived in constant fear that Voldemort would show up again to kill him and that was how Ginny live much of this past year.

He had talked to Dumbledore a few times. Dumbledore did seem to understand Harry's fear; but he's an old man and Harry didn't relate to him very well. Every time Dumbledore tried to explain how Harry is special, and that Harry has the power of love in him, Harry couldn't help but think Dumbledore was just trying to sooth him and everything Dumbledore said was codswollop.

Harry never would admit to anyone, but he knew it in his heart; he needed somebody who could really understand what he had been through and Ginny might just be that person.

Then he remembered Hermione wanted to be alone with Ron. He pictured them kissing, right now in the other compartment; they were only a little older than him. Like Ginny had said other kids in his year kissed and did a lot more to.

Also Ginny was nice; in the weeks he lived at the Weasley house last summer Harry never saw Ginny be nasty to anyone in the family. In fact, all last year, even though she was periodically being controlled by Tom Riddle, she was still friendly and kind to all the other students. Having a girlfriend who was always in a good mood would certainly help his mood on those times he felt down. The fact that she was pretty helped to; her long red hair reminded Harry of the pictures of his mother.

With all these good things about Ginny what finally made him decide he wanted to give it a try, to be with her as boyfriend and girlfriend, was a thought that just flew into his mind. It was a thought like nothing he ever had about any other girl. As she held her arms around his neck he took a good look at her. It was then he realized the freckles on her face and arms were just the cutest thing he ever noticed about a girl. His face turned red as suddenly he wanted to know if Ginny had freckles all over her body and he thought of how much fun it would be to count every one of them.

That thought made him smile and say, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it would help if I had a girlfriend like you to talk with. Maybe we should try kissing again." And they did; a long kiss this time; and Harry kissed back.

Then Harry wiped the tears from her cheeks and said, "If you're going to be my girlfriend I want to see more of your beautiful smile and less tears. Okay?"

Ginny smiled at him and said, "As long as I know you fancy me I'll always be smiling."

Then she kissed him again as she used her hands wrapped behind his neck to pull him into a tighter kiss. Harry responded to his first passionate kiss the way Fred and George had explained things to him in their stories of how to treat a girl when she kisses you; he pushed his tongue out between his lips against her lips. She responded in less than a second with her tongue pushing back against Harry's.

After a minute she pulled away and asked him, "What made you do that? If you never kissed a girl, how did you know to use your tongue?"

"Older guys tell stories," he said "and that's what they said is the thing to do when kissing a girl. Did I upset you?"

"No, I liked it." she said. "The older girls call it French kissing. They say, when a boy does it to a girl it means he wants to do more than kiss the girl; and if the girl does it back she's telling the boy she's willing."

Harry turned red and said, "I didn't know that's what it meant; I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea about me."

"Don't be embarrassed;" Ginny said "remember, I did tongue you back; so I hope you got the right idea of how I feel about it. Now, do you remember what else Fred and George said you should do after tongue kissing a girl? Because I do.

Harry got a surprised look on his face and said, "You knew it was Fred and George telling me stories about girls; how?"

She giggled and said, "I've listened outside their bedroom door for years as they told Ron those stories."

As his face turned red again Harry said, "Yes, I remember more but I'm not sure we should do anything else now; your friends might come back and see us. And I still think we're too young to do the things the older kids talk about."

"I told you," she said "my friends won't come back until I go for them; besides the door is locked. So show me what you learned from the twins; I'll stop you if you try something I don't want to do. If we're going to be together I don't want to just have a quick kiss. And we're not too young; I told you I've dreamt about being alone and kissing you since last summer at the Burrow. I've been ready to do more than kiss you for months."

Listening to what she was saying made Harry's heart begin to beat faster. His face got redder and he felt like the room had gotten ten degrees hotter. He thought of the stories the twins told of what they did with girls. He always wanted to do those things to; and why shouldn't he; why should other guy get to do those things and not him.

But then he remembered why; he always thought once he got a girlfriend, he would love her and treat her with respect. Having sex the first time you kiss a girl really isn't being respectful.

He got control of his feelings and said, "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not. To me it's only been a few minutes since I first thought of kissing you and I need time to get used to the idea. I think we should wait until we're both ready for more. Understand Ginny, I do want to do more; but I just don't want to do it here and now. In fact a few minutes ago I was thinking that I want to count every freckle on your body; but we'll have lots of time for that once we know each other better.

A few minutes ago we agreed to get together and talk as often as we could; well we don't have to just talk each time, we can do some snogging to. Let's not go too fast and ruin things."

"Okay," Ginny said "I understand how you feel and I've waited a year to snog you; I guess I can wait a little longer to do more now that I know you also want to."

They continued to kiss and cuddle for some time until Harry looked at his watch and said, "Ron and Hermione are expecting me back; come with me so we can tell them about us being together. But, I think what we tell each other about our dreams should stay between us, yes."

"I agree;" Ginny said "and I can't wait to tell Ron and Hermione we're a couple."

"I hope nobody in the next compartment heard what we talked about." Harry said.

"Don't worry nobody else can hear us." Ginny said. "I put a silencing charm on the compartment when my friends left."

"Because you planed for us to snog?" Harry asked.

"I had hoped for even more than that." Ginny said "But as far as the silencing charm; even if we only talked I still wanted to be sure nobody outside could hear about my dreams."

"How do you know a silencing charm?" Harry asked. "I never learned one in any class."

"I know a lot of advanced spells; I've counted at least fifty that I know but can't remember learning in any class." Ginny said. "Hermione thinks Tom Riddle might have taught them to me so I could do what he wanted from me. I don't remember him doing it but then I didn't remember anything that happened when he possessed me until it started to come back a few minutes ago when you told me your dream.

Anyway the spells are in my head. I can teach them to you sometime; some are really powerful and might help you if you're ever in danger again. See, there's another good reason for you to have me as your girlfriend."

He said, "I love you to teach me." and he kissed her again.

As they broke it off she said, "Are you sure Harry that you don't want to go a little farther?"

"I'm sure;" he said "we're too young and I'd feel uncomfortable about it."

She said, "I keep telling you we're not too young. I Angelina once showed some of us first years a survey in Which Witch, that's a magazine for teen witches that Angelina gets. It said that based on interviews with hundreds girls, about one of every twenty girls start having sex at my age in their first year at school.

The survey also said nearly a quarter of the girls have lost their virginity by the end of their third year when they're thirteen. They say its peer pressure; that can mean two different things. When some girls hear other girls telling about how good their sexual experiences were it makes the girls that are still virgins want to try sex. The other way is some older girls tease younger girls that unless they have sex their still children and won't grow up until the sleep with a boy.

Personally I don't think the numbers are that high. I think a lot of girls say they had sex and make up stories of what they did just to impress other girls or to make other girls stop teasing them about why they're still virgins. I have no idea about numbers for boys but you must have heard some of them talk about it."

"Yes," Harry said "like Fred and George and all their stories. I sometimes wonder if everything they say is true; you know how they like to kid around and some of the things they say they did with girls just sound too strange to be true."

"I don't know;" Ginny said "Angelina and Katie Bell have told storied that match pretty closely with what I heard Fred and George tell Ron. I think you can believe most of what they say; I don't think they're making things up.

Did you ever tell the other guys any of your sex stories?"

"No," Harry answered "I told you I never even kissed a girl before; I don't have any stories to tell and I'm not very good at making up stories. What about you; did you ever tell any of your sex stories like Angelina or Katie?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to get red in the face and she whispered, "I told you I never kissed a boy before; but I have to tell you something embarrassing. Back in October when the girls found out from Ron that you stayed at our house for a few weeks last summer they all kept saying that I must have tried to get you into my bed. They knew I fancied you; I never kept that fact secret. They wanted me to tell them all about our first time and if you're good in bed.

For a few weeks I told the truth; that we never had sex. Then after some other boys asked me for dates and I turned them all down the girls started saying awful things, like since I wouldn't date any boy I must like other girls. They said I just pretend to fancy you so people won't find out I'm really a lesbian; or that I asked you to have sex and you turned me down because you think my red hair and freckles make me ugly."

"I love your red hair;" Harry said "my mother had red hair. And I was just thinking a few minutes ago that your freckles are the cutest thing I've ever seen on a girl."

"That's so sweet of you Harry," Ginny continued. "Anyway, it was because all the things the girls were saying about me hurt so much that I turned to telling Tom Riddle about it in the diary. He pretended to be sympathetic to me; and I think he made me say no to all the boys that asked me out because he wanted me to get closer to you.

After a few weeks of girls teasing me I couldn't take it any more so I made up a story. I told them we did have sex last summer and I used some things from the twins' stories to describe how wonderful the first time was. Then I said I turned all the other boys down because you were my boyfriend and that we have sex all the time; but we have to keep it secret to protect me from Voldemort coming after me to get to you. Most of them didn't believe that and still teased me.

Then, after you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets, because none of the girls knew the truth about the diary and me being possessed, they started to believe that Voldemort did come after me because I am your girlfriend. They said we don't have to keep it secret now because Voldemort knows about us.

When I came out in the corridor to talk to you the main reason was to ask you if you could help me understand about my dreams. I also wanted to tell you how I fancy you; and another reason was so my friends would see us together. That's also why they giggled when you came in here with me; they think I asked them to stay away so we could have sex.

I'm sorry I told lies about us; forgive me Harry."

"Its okay;" Harry said "I understand how it is when others are mean to you. Remember, I told you how my cousin Dudley and his friends treated me and how everyone treated me when they thought I was the heir of Slytherin. I would have made up any story if I thought it would have made them stop bothering me.

After one more kiss, they walked together toward the compartment where Ron and Hermione were sitting, with a quick stop for Ginny to tell her friends they could return to their compartment.

Her friends all giggled when they saw her holding hands with Harry. Also, though Harry's black hair was always in disarray, now Ginny's long ginger hair was as messed up as his; she forgot to comb it before leaving the compartment.

Listening to the girls giggle, Harry realized he could do Ginny a big favor by making her friends believe everything she told them was true. He kissed her in front of them then moved his hand down and patted her bum.

Ginny said, "Harry, not here."

Her friends giggled more and he could hear them talking about him and Ginny all the way down the aisle until they left the car. Ginny stepped into the loo and combed her hair; then they continued walking.

When they got to Ron and Hermione's compartment Harry knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds, Ron opened it and Harry saw Hermione pushing her hair back as if it had become more unruly than it normally was. Ron might have messed it up as they kissed. Then he remembered what Ginny wanted to do with him; perhaps Ron and Hermione had done more than kiss.

He was holding Ginny's hand as they entered and said, "I, we that is, have something to tell you."

"Let us guess," Hermione said as she took Ron's hand in hers "is it the same thing Ron and I have to tell you?"

Ginny laughed and asked, "When did this happen? Harry did you know about them being a couple before you left the compartment?"

"I guessed something was up;" Harry said "but I didn't know for sure."

"What about you two?" Ron asked. "Since when did you start holding hands?"

Harry answered, "Since I ran into Ginny in the corridor and she wanted to talk about the same thing we were talking about; what happened last week. You two are great; but I came to realize that she and I have something in common; she is the only other person who knows what it's like to have Voldemort try and kill you. Maybe we have other things in common too; anyway we thought we should get to know each other better."

Hermione said, "Ginny, I need to go to the loo; do you want to come, we can talk."

"Sure," Ginny said "I want to hear how you and Ron got together."

"And I want to hear about how you and Harry decided to see each other." Hermione said.

After the left Harry asked Ron, "Were you as surprised about all this as I am."

"Yeah," Ron answered "you know I've fancied Hermione all year; but I never expected her to fancy me back. When she kissed me I almost passed out."

Harry smiled, "From the looks of your hair and hers it must have been quite a kiss; perhaps more than just a quick kiss."

Now Ron smiled, "Well yeah, but a gentleman doesn't tell about those things. All I can say is; wow Harry, I never thought Hermione could be so hot.

I suppose you and Ginny did more than talk and hold hands. Just remember she's my sister so you better be good to her; and don't try for any more than a kiss or we'll be having more than a discussion about it."

"You know I'll be good to her; and I know she'll be good for me." Harry said. "Seriously, I never thought about having a girlfriend. But when she brought up how we're the only two people to survive having Voldemort try and kill them it hit me; she's the only one I can talk with that really understands about what happened to me.

I know you and Hermione try; and that's great of you; but what Ginny and I shared in the last hour has helped me feel better than anything else I ever did."

"Just what did you and Ginny share in the last hour that made you feel so good?" Ron asked suspiciously as he remembered what he and Hermione had just done, twice.

"Let's just say a lot of bottled up emotions were released by both of us as we talked about what's happened to us." Harry said. "And we agreed the secrets we shared with each other shouldn't be shared with anyone else. So even though you're my best mate I promised Ginny not to tell even you. Okay?"

Ron didn't look happy but he nodded and said nothing else.

In the girl's loo Ginny stood outside the stall where she could hear Hermione chant the Contraceptive reversal spell and looking under the stall door she could see Ron's sperm drip onto the floor at Hermione's feet.

"Are you going to tell me all about it?" Ginny said. "That's why you asked me to come here with you; isn't it?"

As Hermione cleaned up she said, "That and so I could reverse the Contraceptive spell and clean myself up.

It was wonderful. Before we got on the train I told you I was finally going to take the chance on telling Ron how I felt about him."

"Yes," Ginny said "and I told you I was going to try and tell Harry how I felt; get on with it."

Hermione continued, "I was afraid he would laugh at me; but when I told Ron how I felt about him he didn't hesitate to say he felt the same about me. Then when we kissed and he ran his hand over my breasts. I couldn't wait to get my shirt and bra off. As he sucked my nipples I tried to get my hand down his pants but they were too tight.

We both wanted to do it so we took off our pants together and went at it. He's such a stud; but he was gentle to. We had sex twice and I had three orgasms. It was so much better than doing it yourself. Now that you and Harry are together you'll find out; just wait till Harry gives you one."

"I tried to get him to do it; but he wants to wait until we get to know each other better." Ginny said. "I'll have to work on him whenever we're together."

The girls returned to the compartment where they discussed the possibility of Hermione and Harry coming to the Burrow over the summer for visits. Harry and Ginny agreed to write each other every day over the summer if Harry was unable to come and stay at the Burrow like last summer. Hermione tried to get Ron to agree to write but he hated writing letters and she didn't own an owl so she couldn't write to Ron unless he sent an owl to her first.


	3. Chapter 3 A Summer Night

Chapter III – A Summer Night

In Harry's life things never seemed to work out. His aunt and uncle locked Hedwig in her cage so neighbors wouldn't see an owl flying around and he was unable to write Ginny as promised. Ginny did write the second day they were home; but the family owl Errol was so old it took him three days to reach Harry; and the poor owl was so exhausted it took two days rest before Harry could write back explaining to Ginny why he hadn't written earlier.

He also said she should continue to keep her diary about what they talked about until he saw her and they could compare notes. Then he added that she shouldn't write again at all unless it was an emergency because he got in trouble when his aunt and uncle found out about Errol's arrival. He finished up with, "I miss you so much, but I'll have to wait to see you if your parents let me come to the Burrow; or on the Hogwarts Express September 1st."

Harry ended up running away from his aunt and uncles house after accidentally inflating his uncle's sister like a balloon after an argument. There was one disturbing experience after he left his aunt's house; a large black dog appeared as he was standing in the street thinking of where he could go.

He pulled his wand and held it out pointing at this dog when the Knight Bus appeared. Harry didn't know at the time that holding your wand out on the side of the street was the way a stranded witch or wizard call the bus for emergency transport. When the bus arrived the dog vanished.

Harry spent the final weeks of his summer break living at the Leakey Cauldron; but he still couldn't write to Ginny because a note from Ron told him the Weasleys were going to Egypt to visit Ginny's oldest brother Bill who worked there and they wouldn't be back until the end of August.

On August 31st Harry ran into Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley when they came to get their things for school. Hermione's purchase of a large ginger cat that attacked Ron's pet rat caused a problem; but still they agreed that they wanted to celebrate the end of summer together so they came up with a plan.

Hermione and the Weasleys were also staying at the Leakey Cauldron that night to make it easier to catch the train the next morning. After pretending to go to bed Ron cast a sleeping spell on his brother Percy with whom he was sharing a room. Then he went to get Harry from his private room, and the two boys then went to get the girls who were sharing a room because the inn was so crowded.

Using Harry's invisibility cloak, they snuck out into muggle London to enjoy their last night of summer break. They would all be in trouble if caught; but especially Harry. A prisoner named Sirius Black had escaped and the ministry believed he was a follower of Voldemort and planned to kill Harry. The Minister of Magic himself had told Harry not to leave the Leakey Cauldron and Diagon Alley area; but Harry didn't care, he wanted to celebrate the end of summer with his friends that he hadn't seen for two months.

The Leakey Cauldron was on a side street just a few shops from Charring Cross Road and only a few blocks north from Trafalgar Square and the Victoria Embankment Gardens, Piccadilly Circus was just to the west and other London sites were also close around.

They walked about holding hands and occasionally he and Ginny did some snogging, as did Ron and Hermione, while enjoying muggle night life. Harry and Hermione had brought enough muggle money for them to have some food and drinks while listening to music and watching street entertainers.

Despite their young age few muggles paid attention to them. Two women in their early twenties commented to their boyfriends on how cute the two young teen couples looked and one older lady made a comment about how such young children shouldn't be out so late; but despite a number of Bobbies walking through the crowd, the muggle police never stopped them.

The day had been warm, into the low 30's Co but now it was after midnight and the temperature fell to 15Co with the high humidity so close to the Thames making it feel damp. The girls didn't want to ruin the evening by saying anything but finally Harry noticed Ginny shiver and suggested they head back to the Leakey Cauldron.

"I'm sorry Harry;" Ginny said "I should have worn something warmer but I wanted you to see me in this outfit; it's the nicest thing I own."

She twirled around to show off the short summer skirt. The sleeveless top's design had only two small straps that exposed her shoulders to the fog that was beginning to form and the hem of the skirt was several inches above her knees leaving her bare legs also exposed.

Hermione was also in a similar outfit and Ron had his arm around her shoulders now that he realized that she was also cold.

It was after one when they snuck back into the Leakey Cauldron. As they were going up the stairs Ron whispered to Hermione, "I wish we could spend the night together; but Percy is in my room and I couldn't even snog much less do anything more with you while he's there, even if he is under a sleeping spell."

"I had the same thought," Hermione said "you come to my room."

"What about Ginny?" Ron said.

"Don't be silly;" Hermione answered "she'll be happy to stay with Harry."

"She's my little sister." Ron said slightly too loud. "It was hard enough watching them snogging all the time we were walking about; I don't want her to spend the night with my best friend."

Not wanting to upset him Hermione said, "Ron, just because they stay in the same room to do us a favor; that doesn't mean they're going to do anything inappropriate. I'm sure Harry will be a gentleman and treat Ginny with respect and Ginny won't let Harry do anything more than snog. And you already know they snog; so get over it.

Maybe Ginny and Harry think the same thing about us snogging the whole time. And what will Ginny think of us when we tell her now we want to spend the night together?"

Ron thought about that for only a few seconds; his desire to have sex with Hermione again after two months not seeing her was so strong he quickly turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "Would you two do us a favor? Hermione and I haven't been alone with each other since on the train two months ago and we want some private time together. Ginny, could you let us have your room for the night; if Harry is willing to let you stay in his room?"

Not wanting to let Ron know they had also been planning to spend the night together, Harry said, "I don't know Ron. If your parents find out I'll be in big trouble with them. You're asking me to take quite a chance."

"You're my best friend," Ron said "and you won't do me this one little favor."

Ginny saw her chance and chimed in, "I'm tired and I don't care where I sleep as long as I get some rest. If you don't say yes Harry, he'll whine all night."

"Okay Ron," Harry said "but you owe me. Now let's all get some sleep."

Ron said, "Thanks Harry, anything you want, it's yours. Ginny, we'll wait till you get your night clothes from your room."

"No thanks." Ginny said "If I'm going to be in the room with Harry all night any sleeping will be done in our regular clothes; neither of us will be undressing to changing into night clothes while the other is in the room. I do want to get my diary though so I can write about tonight."

That made Ron feel better about the whole thing, "Ginny won't even let Harry in the room while she changes and she just plans to write in her diary." he thought. "So maybe they'll kiss goodnight or maybe snog a little and that's all."

Ginny was back with her diary in less than a minute and Ron and Hermione went in the room and locked their door. Harry and Ginny continued down the hall to Harry's room. Once inside Ginny placed a silencing charm on the room and said, "I never expected it to be so easy. Ron actually begged us to stay together; I thought I'd have to wait till he settled in and then sneak past his room.

Get your diary so we can compare them before we get to tired to do some snogging before going to sleep"

Harry got his diary out and they settled on the bed side by side propped up by the pillows.

Harry said, "Let's do this by date; I had a nightmare on June 27th and woke up at 3AM. It was about strangling a rooster and using its blood to write a message on the wall."

Ginny looked in her diary and gasped, "Harry, I had that same dream that night but I didn't wake up until after six. It's one of the things Riddle forced me to do."

She flipped a page and said, "July 1st 2AM I dreamed of the spiders chasing me."

Harry looked at his diary and said, "Me too; same night same dream!"

"Harry," Ginny said "we're not just having each other's dreams we're having them at the same time; we're dreaming together."

Let's look at some others;" Harry said "maybe these two were just a coincidence."

It took less than thirty minutes to see that entry after entry in the diaries matched until the Weasleys left for Egypt; after that both of them continued to have dreams but they no longer were the same dreams.

"It's the distance Ginny said. "How far is it from Little Winging to Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"A little over 200km;" Harry said. "Give or take a few."

And from Little Winging to Egypt?" she asked.

"I'm not sure;" Harry said "between two and three thousand km."

"So our dreams are linked together for more than two hundred but less than two thousand km." Ginny mused. "I wonder if the link is stronger the closer we are. What happens when we sleep in the same room tonight? Will the nightmares be more intense or doesn't the strength depend on distance; just the linkage."

"I guess we'll find out in a few hours." Harry said. "Make sure we both keep the diaries going even at Hogwarts. Now, I think we spent enough time on the dreams; shall we snog a bit before going to sleep."

Good idea;" Ginny said "but first let's get ready for bed so we don't have to get up again when we get sleepy."

"Well I have to get up;" Harry said "if I'm going to get to the armchair to sleep."

"What are you talking about;" Ginny said "you're not sleeping in the chair. The bed is plenty big for both of us."

"We can't both sleep in the bed together." Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "We've been in the same bed together for forty-five minutes now; what will be the difference if we're sleeping. I know you want to go slow in our relationship; but sleeping next to each other won't make anything go faster. Why should you be uncomfortable in that ratty old chair?"

Harry had no answer for that so he said, "Well then I guess I'm ready now."

"Harry," she said "you can't sleep it the clothes you've been wearing all day; you have pajamas don't you."

"Yes," he said "but you told Ron that neither of us would be changing into night clothes while the other was in the room."

"I just said that so he wouldn't get upset about us sleeping together." Ginny said. "I certainly don't plan to sleep in this skirt and blouse; they'll be all wrinkled by morning and if my mother comes in my room before I can pack them away she'll have a thousand questions.

She didn't know I was wearing them tonight or even that I brought them with me. After all they're summer things so normally I wouldn't take them to Hogwarts. I'd have a tough time explaining why I was wearing them and especially why I slept in them."

"So what do you plan on sleeping in?" Harry asked.

"I thought we'd share." Ginny said. "Your pajamas have a top and a bottom, don't they? I'm sure your top will be long enough that it will be all I need over my knickers; and all you'll need will be the bottoms I think."

The thought of sleeping next to Ginny when she was wearing only his pajama top made Harry get light headed; and he had to admit pajama bottoms would be better than sleeping in his jeans and tee.

He got up and pulled his pajamas from his trunk before realizing something; the Leakey Cauldron didn't provide laundry service and he was planning to wait until he got to Hogwarts tomorrow where all the dirty laundry got washed magically somehow every night as he slept.

This would be the third night he would be wearing them without washing them; that is he would be wearing the bottoms for the third night; Ginny would be wearing the tops he had slept in the last two nights. He felt embarrassed but he had to tell her.

"That's alright;" she said "I don't wash my nightclothes every day either. I'm sure your pajamas aren't so filthy I can't wear them."

Harry handed her the tops and she got out of the bed and turned away from him. He planned on turning around and looking away; but his head just didn't want to turn. Instead he watched her as she took off her blouse and hung it over the back of the chair. Then she unbuttoned the waistband of her skirt slid it down and folded it over the blouse. Then he reached back and unhooked her bra placing it over the skirt.

She was now wearing only a small pair of knickers with a flower design and Harry sighed audibly as this view of her disappeared into his pajama top. When she had them buttoned she turned around to see Harry still staring at her.

"I hope you liked what you saw." she said as she got back in the bed "but you still have to change."

Harry came back to reality and now he turned around taking off his tee while sitting on the edge of the bed; then stood to slide his pants off. After pulling up the pajama bottoms he turned and got back in the bed next to Ginny.

"You have a cute bum;" she said "must be from all that training for Quidditch."

"Err, thanks." Harry said; and added, "You have a cute bum too." Then realizing he had just admitted to looking at her rear as she changed he got red in the face.

She put her arm around his neck and kissed him before saying, "Don't be embarrassed Harry; if guys didn't enjoy look at girls bums the human race would die out. You can check out my bum anytime you want; and I'll feel free to check out yours too."

Ginny and Harry had been kissing for several minutes and between kisses they talked about the summer.

"When you didn't write that first week I was so sad." Ginny said. "I hoped it was because your family was stopping you; but at the same time I was afraid they had locked you in your room like they did last year. When Errol returned with your letter I didn't know how to feel. At least you were safe but knowing I wouldn't hear from you all summer was depressing.

Every night as I would lie in my bed I thought of you being there with me and sometimes I missed you so much I would cry myself to sleep."

"Well we're together now." Harry said. "And we're going be together once we're back at school. But now I hope to do something I've been thinking about all summer."

Harry and Ginny had been cuddling for about fifteen minutes when Ginny asked "Are you tired?"

"No," Harry said "we can snog all night; anything you want."

"Harry, if you really mean what you said, instead of snogging are you willing to rub my back while we talk a while."

"Sure," Harry said "roll onto your stomach."

"Just a minute." she said. She turned around and in seconds had unbuttoned the pajama tops and removed them; then she lay on her stomach with just her knickers on.

It was so unexpected by Harry; she was already flat on the bed before he could say, "Ginny why did you do that?"

"You can't get a good rubdown through clothes." she said. "You can't see any parts you shouldn't see; so, are you going to keep your promise and rub my back."

Harry gave up arguing with her; he knew he would eventually do what she asked so he tried rubbing one handed from where he was but Ginny said, "Sit on me so you can do it right; you're not so heavy that you'll crush me."

Harry straddled Ginny's waist and started rubbing at her shoulders. She was stretched out with her arms tucked under the pillow where her head rested.

"Harry," she started "I told you on the train before we first got together that I needed to talk with you and wanted you to talk with me so we could help each other handle what happened to us. Well, something new has happened and you need to know; I heard my parents talking about the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. They seem to think he's coming after you for some reason."

"I already know," Harry said as he continued to rub her back "I heard them talking just before we snuck out tonight. Black was a follower of Voldemort and wants revenge on me. Like everybody else, he thinks I killed Voldemort; but I'm beginning to think what everyone believes isn't true. I couldn't have killed Voldemort when I was only a year old; something else happened. I don't remember what but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about Black?" Ginny asked. "We're supposed to tell each other everything so we can help each other."

"The same reason you didn't tell me until just now;" Harry said "I didn't have a chance to do it. We weren't alone to talk until we got into this room. We can't be discussing these things in public; not even in front of Ron and Hermione."

"You're right. So what are you going to do about Black?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing;" Harry answered "there's nothing I can do. Hogwarts is as safe a place as there is with Dumbledore there. I'll go back to school and wait for the ministry to catch Black."

"If he was after me I'd be so scared."Ginny said. "You are brave; no matter what you think of yourself; you are brave."

"Maybe I am brave;" Harry said "because I've been having a crazy thought. Tomorrow morning at breakfast I want to kiss you in front of your parents. I think we should let them know we're together."

"Are you sure Harry?" Ginny said. "Do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"They'll find out sooner or later anyway." Harry said. "Ron and Hermione know about us, and your friends on the train, and when we get to school everyone including Percy, Fred, and George will know. Sooner or later someone will let it slip to your parents."

Fred and George are safe." Ginny said "they may tease us but they won't tell mom and dad. But Percy will write a letter home the moment he finds out we're together. You're right, letting mom and dad find out from us directly will show them we're not hiding anything. After all they do like you so they shouldn't be upset."

"Well we will be hiding something." Harry said. "I want to kiss you in front of them; but I don't think we should let them know what we're doing now."

Ginny laughed, "Right, no matter how much they like you they won't take this very well. Maybe we should wait a few more years before we let them know about this."

Harry laughed to, "A few more years; I think we better wait until after we're married before letting them know we're doing this."

Ginny was speechless, she thought, "Harry just said after we're married." She knew that he wasn't proposing and it was just his way of saying her parents would be upset if they discovered that she and Harry were almost naked together at any age; but it stunned her anyway.

She had been dreaming of someday marrying Harry since she was ten years old and first saw him on platform 9¾ two years ago; would it come true. If so how long would she have to wait for him to propose for real? She just continued to lay there contented for now; but she thought wait until I tell Hermione and my other friends at school what he said.

"Just remember Harry;" Ginny said "if you ever need to talk about how you feel, about Black, Voldemort or anything else, I'm here for you. Please don't hold things in; let me help you."

By now Harry had rubbed Ginny's entire back from shoulders to the waistband of her knickers. As he rubbed up and down her skin felt so soft and smooth he got lost in the feeling; and concentrating on what they were saying he kept rubbing her without thinking until he discovered he had pushed the waistband down and he was now rubbing the upper part of her bum instead of her back.

When he realized what he was doing he pulled the waistband back up. His face was red as her hair as he stammered, "Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have touched you like that, I didn't mean to."

"Why not," she said "I told you on the train that you could show me what you learned from the twins; and I certainly heard them tell Ron many times about a girl's bum being soft and how good it felt to touch it. My bum did feel soft and you did enjoy touching it; didn't you Harry?

So would you like to try that again; and mean it this time? You can pull my knickers all the way off if you want to."

She did feel soft and he was enjoying touching her. For someone who said the last time they were together that they were too young to even kiss, he was now caught up in his first experience with a member of the opposite sex. All thoughts of them being too young started to leave his mind.

Then something made the thought of being too young come back; he realized he was going to embarrass himself. The combination of rubbing Ginny's bum and what she just said to him was causing a reaction that he knew she would be able to feel if he remained sitting on her. He stopped rubbing and wondered what he should do.

"Having a problem in your pajama bottoms?" she asked. "It's all right; you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am embarrassed." Harry said softly "I was afraid you would feel it."

"It's okay Harry; girls see it happen to lots of boys in class when a boy stares and daydreams of what he'd like to be doing with the girl he's watching." she said. "The girls all comment to each other when they see a boy reach down and readjust his pants when he thinks nobody is watching. We all know which boys fancy which girls by seeing how he reacts just from watching his favorite girl sitting in class.

Harry remembered that happening to him in several classes and considered telling her so but again he was afraid of being embarrassed. Instead he said. "I never knew girls watched boys for such things."

"Sure," Ginny said "we think of sex as much as you boys do. Well, maybe not as much as Ron; when he's in a room with Hermione he's always that way. I think that's why he acts so silly around her; all his blood leaves his brain and goes down there."

Harry laughed and said, "I'll have to tell him that. Without telling him it was you that noticed of course."

"I've said it to him before to embarrass him when he was acting particularly silly." Ginny said. "If you say it he'll know it was me that told you."

Harry's thoughts returned to what they had been doing and he did want to slide Ginny's knickers off and started rubbing the soft skin again; until Ginny said, "Harry, if you want to move your hand to rub somewhere else besides my back; I wouldn't mind."

"Ginny," he said "I've never done anything like this; I'm not really sure we should continue as much as I want to. Remember we said we would go slowly at first at least until we know each other better. You know from Fred and George's stories, doing something leads to doing more, and I'm afraid we get to a point where I won't want to stop. I mean, we sort of had an hour on the train two months ago and a couple of hours tonight and I think we should stop now before we go too far and something bad happens.

"I told you," Ginny said "I've been dreaming of kissing you for more than a year now; and since you saved me I've been dreaming of more than kissing. I'm ready to do more."

If you're going to be my girlfriend I have to protect not just you; but your reputation to. I don't want the kids at school to think you're the kind of girl that does things just to get a boy to like her; or that I'm a guy that sees a girl just to get sex.

And I don't want to get your parents and brothers mad at me either; what if we did go too far and you got pregnant. I don't want people to think badly about you. Remember" Harry said, "we don't want to have to deal with a baby; at least not till we're finished with school."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat again; Harry talked about having children when they were out of school. Without saying a word she sat up, took him into a huge hug, and started kissing him.

"Ginny," he said "you don't have a top on."

"Sorry Harry," she said "I was just so happy all of a sudden I had to hug and kiss you."

Harry said, "Put the top back on and let's get some sleep before we have to get up to catch the train."

When she had the top on and buttoned he pulled her into a tight kiss sliding his tongue into her eager mouth. As their bodies pressed together he thought; was it his imagination or were her breasts really larger than then just two months ago? He could feel them against him. Yes, definitely he thought; she hardly had any breasts on the train, only the slightest mounds. Now he felt a definite roundness pressing against his chest; not much yet but she was definitely becoming a woman.

As he ran his fingers through her long ginger hair she said, "It's nice of you to think of my reputation Harry; but I won't get pregnant. "My mother taught me the Contraceptive spell when we had my sex talk; and McGonagall teaches it to all the girls first day at Hogwarts in case the mothers don't. Like Hermione, her mother's a muggle so she couldn't teach her.'

"Contraceptive spell;" Harry asked "what's that?"

"It prevents a girl from getting pregnant." Ginny said.

"Old McGonagall teaches it to the girls?" Harry said. "And your mother showed it to you too? That makes it sound like adults think all the students are obsessed with sex; like that's all we do at school."

Ginny looked at him and said, "Well, they know it's not all we do; but they were students once and they know there's a lot of sex happening; so better girls are prepared rather than half of them getting pregnant.

After one final kiss the laid down cuddling and were soon asleep.

The situation in the other room was quite different. Ron stripped down quickly and waited in the bed as Hermione slowly took off and folded her clothes. Then she brushed her teeth and flossed before turning the light down to what she thought was a romantic level. Then she joined Ron in bed.

As soon as she got in the bed, Ron rolled on his side up against Hermione and put his arm over her waist. The semi gloom was enough for him to see her lying next to him. He found her lips and started to kiss her. She rolled on her side and put her arm over him with her hand on his ass cheek; just like she had on the train two months ago.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away and jumped out of bed. "Oh my god;" she said "I wanted to be with you so badly I almost forgot the Contraceptive charm. You'll have to remind me if I ever forget again."

After doing the charm she returned to bed and got back against Ron's naked body. He moved his hand down onto her ass and pulled her tightly against him. His big, but only semi stiff dick became totally hard the instant it pressed against her pubic hair; and she could feel it moving against her skin as it hardened.

After a few minutes kissing in that position Hermione said, "Ron, I've been thinking of what we did on the train all summer. I wanted to do it again so badly I planned to sneak away from home so I could come visit you at the Burrow. When you sent the note telling me your family was going to Egypt to visit your brother I almost died knowing we wouldn't see each other until we returned to school.

Make love to me right now; please make love to me all night."

Ron rolled her onto her back and raised himself up on one elbow. He kissed her once and then worked his lips to her breasts where he sucked on her nipples while his hand went to her opening to rub her clitoris and finger her into an orgasm.

As she called his name during the orgasm she remembered how good sex felt last time and she couldn't wait any longer. She placed her hand on his dick and said, "Come in me Ron, I need to feel your hot fluid filling me like you did on the train."

Ron moved on top of her and she guided him into her opening. She was as tight as the first time but so wet and slippery from her orgasm that Ron had no trouble penetrating her. He moved in and out slowly at first until he felt his own orgasm building. By that time Hermione was moaning and calling for him not to stop.

He began to shoot his sperm just like she asked him to do; and as she reached her second orgasm she wrapped he legs around Ron's waist to hold him in her as her cunny walls clenched down on Ron's penis. It felt so good; "God, why did we wait so long to start having sex." she thought.

He stayed on top of her several minutes before rolling off. When Hermione caught her breath she said, "That was as good as the first time; just how I've been dreaming about it all summer. Let's do it again; let's keep doing it all night until we have to leave for the train."

"I'm all for that;" Ron said "but give me a few minutes to get hard again first."

Hermione waited for five minutes for Ron to get another erection and then decided to take matters into her own hands, literally. She began to fondle his balls and rub his dick.

She had never felt anything as good as sex; and having read in both magical and muggle books all about different sexual positions and sex acts, she decided she wanted to try everything she had read about. As he began to stiffen she said, "Some of the girls say having oral sex first eventually makes the orgasm better."

Ron answered her, "Well, I don't know. Some guys said the same thing but it sounded gross when they described it."

If you don't want to that's okay to;"Hermione said "I just thought I'd mention it."

Seeing the look of disappointment on her face; suddenly he said, "Okay, let's try it. If I don't like it we won't do it again. Do you know how to do it?"

"There are many different ways." she said. "Since is the first time we're going to try it; I think the easiest way will be with you on your back."

He laid back and she said, "Now I'll kneel so my cunny is over your face."

When she was in position she said, "Now, I'll lower myself down so your mouth can reach my opening; gently so you can breathe. At the same time I bend forward so my mouth can reach your dick. Then we stimulate each other with our mouths and tongues."

When Hermione's slit reached his face Ron stuck out his tongue and licked. With her legs spread her clitoris and opening were exposed and Ron's tongue pressed against her clitoris.

"She tastes salty." he thought; but he liked it so he licked harder and he felt her tremble and heard her moan.

Hermione's mouth was next to Ron's big stiff dick and now and she hesitated. "Do I lick it with my tongue;" she thought "or do what the girls said and take it in my mouth? It's so big I'll choke if I try to take it all." As she was thinking she felt Ron's tongue on her clitoris, then again. It was better than when he used his finger to rub her and she trembled involuntarily.

He licked her again and she thought, "The girls were right about it feeling good; if my orgasm is better to I'll be glad we tried this." With that in mind she licked the head of Ron's penis then took as much of it into her mouth as she could without gagging. "He tastes salty." she thought. She lifted her head and looked at his dick closely and saw there was some of his dried sperm on it and some of her vaginal fluid from their first time.

She remembered once last year when she had masturbated, she had some of her fluid on her fingers and the scent of it tempted her into tasting it. This was like that but the difference she thought must be from Ron's sperm.

"I wonder what his sperm alone would taste like?" she thought. That thought made her take his dick back into her mouth. She used her tongue on it and then began to move so his penis went in and out like her mouth like it was her cunny. She suddenly wanted him to shoot his sperm into her mouth so she could taste it.

Ron had licked her clitoris several times and Hermione sucking on his dick made him begin to think of penetrating her. Her mouth on his dick felt so good he decided if he can't use his dick on her cunny he would use his finger. But her position over his face wouldn't allow him to get a finger in there so he decided to use his tongue. He stopped licking and stuck his tongue out as far as he could and pushed it into her cunny as far as it would go.

Hermione was on the edge of an orgasm from Ron licking her clitoris and the feel of his tongue trying to push into her made her reach it. She shook as her vaginal fluid flowed into Ron's open mouth. That caught Ron by surprise but also made him reach his climax which had been building as Hermione continued to suck on him.

Hermione was also surprised but got her wish. Ron shot his first load of sperm into her mouth. She started to pull back but then the taste of it stopped her. She liked it and waited as Ron shot another four times into her mouth.

Her orgasm had caused her to collapse down onto Ron and as her orgasm continued she was unable to raise herself up so she swallowed the mouthful of sperm so she could catch her breath. Ron continued to lick her clitoris as Hermione continued to feel her orgasm which lasted longer than any of the others she had from Ron, or those she had given herself masturbating.

Finally Hermione's orgasm faded and she got up and turned around to lie against Ron and cuddle. "That was awesome." she said.

"I suppose it wasn't so gross like I imagined." he said reluctantly, not wanting to upset her.

"Then can we try it again sometime?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Ron said "but I think in the time we have left tonight I'd like to do it like we did the first time tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking the News

Chapter IV – Breaking the News

The first glow of morning was starting to show in the window when Hermione said, "We better clean up and get dressed."

"What time is it?" Ron asked. "We don't have to go down for breakfast until seven."

"It's five-thirty." Hermione said after looking at her watch.

"Then we have almost an hour and a half to be together yet; feel like doing it again?" Ron asked.

"I do," Hermione said "but you can't go to breakfast wearing yesterday's clothes; you have to change or your mother will be sure to notice. And you have to get back to your room before your parents get up; what if they saw you coming out of this room. Also Ginny has to get back here before your parents are up. Not knowing exactly what time your parents plan to get up, we may not have that much time to spare."

Ron put his hand down on Hermione's crotch and rubbed. "Are you sure we don't have ten minutes to spare?" he asked.

She smiled, grasped his penis and said, "Well I guess ten or fifteen minutes would be safe."

They stimulated each other for a few minutes until Hermione said, "We have to hurry or we'll get caught."

Ron positioned himself over her and slid quickly in. He hurried and in a few minutes climaxed before Hermione reached an orgasm. When he saw she was still rubbing herself he realized what happened and used his fingers to bring her finally to an orgasm. The whole thing was unsatisfying to both of them.

As they cleaned up they both promised never to be in a hurry again. If there wasn't enough time they would have to be mature and wait for another opportunity.

They just finished getting dressed, Ron into his clothes and Hermione into a nightgown so it would seem she just awoke, when a knock on the door startled both of them.

"Girls, wake up." It was Mrs. Weasley's voice, "I'm headed to the loo so you two might want get ready to use it before I wake the boys."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione yelled through the door "we'll be ready in a few minutes."

Then she said quietly to Ron, "Give her thirty seconds to get to the loo and you get to your room; I wake Ginny and Harry before she get back."

Hermione opened the door and peeked into the hall; it was empty. Ron went one way and Hermione the other. She saw Ron go into his room as she knocked quietly on Harry's door.

"Ginny, get up;" she called softly "your mother is up and called us to get ready. Hurry before she gets back from the loo."

Harry had set his alarm to wake them early so Ginny could get back to her own room before her parents were awake. When they woke the first thing Ginny said was," Good morning darling, I had the most pleasant dream."

Harry turned red in the face and said, "Was it about how we'll be able to sleep together every night after we're married and what we could be doing besides sleeping; because if I'm right I think we're not just sharing nightmares but good dreams too."

Ginny asked, "The nightmares came from either bad experiences in my mind or yours; whose mind did this wonderful dream come from?"

Harry said, "I hope from both our minds at once."

Harry's miserable home life with the Dursleys made him think he never wanted to get married and have children; that was until he lived with the Weasleys last summer. When he saw what a real family that loved each other was like he decided that he did wanted his own family; in fact now that he thought about it that was another reason to be with Ginny. She knew how a family should be and could show him what he had been missing.

He watched her dress, checking out her bum again and then his mind drifted off thinking last night's dream. He didn't come back to reality until she kissed him good-by and asked, "Still plan on kissing me in front of my parents?"

"Count on it." he said.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked. "Hermione said she would come over at five-thirty and let me know it was time to get back to my room."

"It's almost six o'clock." Harry said after looking at his watch."

"Ron and Hermione must have fallen asleep." Ginny said. "If my parents get up and catch us here we'll all be in big trouble."

She had started to move to the door when there was a knock and she heard Hermione's voice say, "Ginny, get up; your mother is up and called us to get ready. Hurry before she gets back from the loo."

Ginny opened the door almost before Hermione finished talking and said, "You're late; you said five-thirty. Let's move before mom gets back into the hall."

They got back to their room and Ginny quickly got out of yesterday's clothes and grabbed the clothes she planned to wear on the train.

"No," Hermione said "get into a nightgown so your mother will think you just got up."

"I don't wear nightgowns," Ginny said "I usually sleep in one of the boy's old tees that is long enough to cover me if I have to go out to the loo in the middle of the night."

"Well get one on before your mother gets here and sees you." Hermione said.

Ginny was still pulling it on when there was a knock at the door, "Girls," Mrs. Weasley said "the loo is free now; get in before I call the boys."

Hermione pulled the door open and said, "We're on the way Mrs. Weasley; thanks for waking us early."

Hermione was in her nightgown that came half way between her ankles and knees; but the old tee Ginny had grabbed only came down to more than a foot above her knees. Also it was so baggy that one of the sleeves had sagged down onto her arm so her one shoulder was bare.

When Mrs. Weasley saw it she said, "Ginny, put on something to cover yourself. That shirt is okay at the Burrow where it's only family about; but you're in a public inn now; what would you do if some stranger or maybe Harry saw you walking around the hall like that."

"Harry's seen me in this; and so have other boys." Ginny answered. "I've gone down into Gryffindor common room like this occasionally late at night to fetch a book I left behind. All the girls come down in night clothes from time to time; and the boys sometimes come down in just their knickers to get something they forgot. Nobody pays any attention to it or cares."

"Well!" Mrs. Weasley harrumphed "Things certainly have changed since my time. Back then, no girl would ever appear in the common room in any type of night clothes; much less a skimpy thing like that. Now, you two just hurry and clean up before there's a line at the loo; and Ginny you get something decent on to wear on the train."

They just got into the hall when Harry came from his room on his way to the loo. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." he said "Hi Ginny, hi Hermione. You two on your way to the loo to?"

"See mom," Ginny said "Harry didn't even notice what I was wearing."

Then she added, "Yes Harry, we were trying to get in before all you boys were up."

"Okay," he said "you two go; I can wait a few minutes."

"We'll be more than a few minutes." Hermione said "If you can be done in a few minutes we'll wait that long; but don't be too long, the others will be up soon."

After Mrs. Weasley left to wake the others, Harry turned to Ginny and said, "When I saw you in that skimpy shirt, and after that dream we had last night, I had to stop myself from pulling you to the floor and doing it right in front of your mother; you're so sexy."

Ginny kissed him; but Hermione sighed and said, "Control yourselves; you just spent the whole night together; can you wait a few more hours until we get on the train?"

Harry kissed Ginny again then went into the loo while Ginny and Hermione stood outside waiting and talking quietly.

What did Harry mean when he mentioned a dream you both had?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Why were you late coming for me?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject away from her and Harry having dreams together. "Did you two fall asleep?"

"No way," Hermione answered "I told Ron it was time to get moving; but he wanted to do it one more time and when he touched me I couldn't say no. I should have; never be in a rush, the feeling's just not the same when you're in a hurry.

"So how many times did you do it?" Ginny asked.

"Three, I guess you could say." Hermione said. "The second time it was just oral sex but it was still wonderful. It was the third time when we tried to hurry and it wasn't so good.

What about you and Harry?"

"Still no luck." she said. "I got down to my knickers and I thought he was going to want to go farther; but he's too noble. He wants to protect my reputation and insists we're too young to have sex. I'll work on him when we get back to school."

Harry came out of the loo and the girls started in when Harry said to Ginny, "Remember what we're going to do at breakfast; I'll start but you be ready."

"I will."Ginny said.

When they closed the door Hermione asked, "What are you and Harry planning at breakfast?"

"Harry wants to kiss me in front of my parents. We decided as soon as Percy sees us together at school, he'll write my parents, and they'll think we're hiding something. This way we show them we aren't afraid of them knowing about us and they won't start asking a lot of questions."

"Good idea." Hermione said. "I'll have talk to Ron about doing the same thing."

After they were done in the loo and dressed the girls looked for Ron and Harry but their rooms were empty so they headed down to breakfast. When the girls got to the dining room they found the boys already eating along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and the twins.

They noticed that the two empty chairs were next to Ron and Harry; they must have saved them. As Ginny slid into the chair next to Harry he leaned over, took her hand, and said loud enough to attract everyone's attention, "Good morning Ginny, you look especially pretty today." Then he gave her a several second kiss.

The twins immediately started to wolf whistle and bang the table, Percy stared but said nothing, and Mrs. Weasley stood up, turned to Mr. Weasley and said, "Arthur, did you see that; well say something."

Everyone got silent and looked at Mr. Weasley; he cleared his throat to give himself a few seconds to think of what he should say; but nothing came to mind so finally he said, "Ginny, do you want eggs for breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley slapped him on the arm and said, "Arthur, you know what I meant; say something about what Harry did to Ginny."

Without looking at her he responded, "What do you want me to say dear? A handsome, intelligent young man kissed an attractive young lady; there's nothing new or unusual about that. I seem to remember you and I doing the same thing when we were young; and besides, I don't hear Ginny complaining."

"But she's our daughter; and they're too young to be kissing." Mrs. Weasley said.

Not being in the family Harry remained quiet and waited to see if eventually the shock would fade naturally; but Ginny couldn't wait. "We're not too young;" Ginny said "lots of the kids our age kiss."

"But you have nothing in common." Mrs. Weasley said looking for something she could use to make them see her point of view. You hardly know each other."

Now Harry spoke, "We do have something in common Mrs. Weasley, Voldemort tried to kill both of us and we both survived. Do you know anyone else in the world that can say that?"

All the Weasleys flinched at the use of Voldemort's name. But Mr. Weasley was the first to recover and he finally spoke, "They've got you there dear. I can see how what happened in June would make the two of them be drawn to each other."

"Almost being murdered is not a proper way to start a romantic relationship." Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"But it is a start!" Ginny said "We were also sorted into the same house so we must have other things in common. We've decided we want to get to know each other better and see how things work out."

"Another thing we have in common was we decided together not to keep this a secret form you." Harry added. "We could have gone back to school without telling anyone; but Ginny loves you and I respect you both so we wanted you to know."

"Admit it dear," Mr. Weasley said "the boy is telling the truth. Besides, you've always liked Harry and said what a fine boy he is; Ginny could have done a lot worse in picking her first boyfriend."

Mrs. Weasley kneaded her hands together and finally said, "I suppose so; but I still think they're too young. And Ginny dear, I want to talk with you privately before you get on the train today."

Before Mrs. Weasley could sit down to start eating again Hermione poked Ron under the table and when he looked at her she puckered her lips. She had never got the chance to tell Ron about what Harry and Ginny planned and why; so it took Ron a second to think but he quickly realized what she meant.

He said loudly, "Hermione, you look very pretty today to." Then he kissed her like Harry had done to Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley plopped down her in her chair and said, "Oh my."

Mr. Weasley said, "Calm down Molly, you should have expected this. After all, the four of them were all involved with what happened last year and if it drew Ginny and Harry together; Ronald and Hermione would probably have the same reaction. And they are a year older to."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley squeaked out "while I talk with Ginny perhaps you should talk to Ronald. In fact maybe you should talk to both Ronald and Harry about how to act properly when with a girl.

Hermione, since your mother isn't here; you're welcome to talk with me and Ginny, if you would like to I mean. I know you're not my daughter; but perhaps you could use some advice on how to act when you're alone with a boy."

Not wanting to upset Mrs. Weasley Hermione responded with, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley; I'm sure your advice would be helpful."

Harry caught on and said, "Yes, Mr. Weasley I would appreciate any advice you could give me about how to treat Ginny properly."

Percy chimed in, "Father, I would be happy to help you with your talk to Ronald and Harry; I could present the view of the younger generation."

"Thank you Percy;" Mr. Weasley said "but I think I can handle talking to the boys by myself. Ron, Harry when we're done eating I'll see you both in Harry's room."

Mrs. Weasley said, "And I'll meet you girls in your room."

As Mr. Weasley closed Harry's door he said, "Why don't you boys sit down; this may take a few minutes."

After Harry and Ron sat on the edge of the bed Mr. Weasley said, "I've talked with Ron about sex; but I want to be sure your uncle also had a sex talk with you Harry."

"My uncle doesn't talk to me at all unless he is yelling about something. But that's okay Mr. Weasley; I heard about how sex works from some of the older guys in the dorm."

"Mr. Weasley looked at Harry then said, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you being alone with Ginny knowing what Fred and George told you. Their ideas of how to treat a girl are not quite proper."

Ron sniggered and Harry laughed outright. "How did you know it was Fred and George that told me about sex?" Harry asked.

"I've heard them talking to Ron several times;" Mr. Weasley said with a sour look on his face "despite the fact that I told them not to after I caught Ginny listening outside their door.

They may have gotten the mechanics of sex right; but I've told them repeatedly that their attitude toward girls is barbaric. I hope you know better than to act around my Ginny the way they act around girls."

Harry's face turned red; but, "Yes sir." was all he said.

Mr. Weasley looked at Ron and added, "And that goes for you to Ron; just because Hermione isn't my daughter doesn't mean that I will put up with you treating her badly. If either Ginny or Hermione ever tells me or Molly that you didn't treat them with respect I'll be doing more than talking with you two; but as for now, you two listen to me.

When a boy fancies a girl his hormones sometimes make him want to do things with her that shouldn't be done until they're married. A proper boy has to control these urges so he doesn't pressure the girl into doing something that may end with serious consequences."

Harry thought of last night, of Ginny taking her top off, that she said she would take her knickers off if he wanted her to, and that she wouldn't mind if he rubbed more than her back. Before remembering it was Ginny's father there he said, "A girl's hormones might make her want to do things to; if that happens, why does the boy always have to be the one that acts properly to protect the girl's reputation?"

Ron spun to look at Harry so fast he almost snapped his neck; but before he could say anything Mr. Weasley said, "Ahem, yes, well Harry I can see a situation where a young girl that thinks she really loves a boy might be the one who wants to do certain things with him. But yes I do expect that boy to not do anything that might be considered improper. If he really loves her he'll want to protect her reputation as you said.

I hope you get my meaning Harry."

"I do Mr. Weasley." Harry said out loud; and more quietly but unfortunately still loud enough for Mr. Weasley and Ron to hear it Harry added, "I hope I have the strength to keep saying no."

In the girl's room Mrs. Weasley hemmed and hawed for a few moments not quite knowing how to say what she wanted to without embarrassing herself and the girls. Finally she said, "Sometimes, when a girl fancies a boy, she will let the boy do things to her that are not in her best interest. I want you girls to know that it's okay to tell a boy you won't let him do something you feel is improper."

Hermione sat quietly, but Ginny decide listening to this talk was ridiculous considering she, not Harry, was the one that wanted to do something. She responded, "Mom, do you mean I shouldn't let Harry put his hands under my clothes to feel me up; or are you just saying I shouldn't have sex with him?"

Mrs. Weasley turned bright red and sputtered, "Ginevra Weasley, I should wash your mouth out with soap for talking like that."

"I said it that way because I'm trying to tell you mother; Hermione and I know what we should and shouldn't do with boys." Ginny said.

"I know it's embarrassing for you to give us this talk; but you think you have to tell us that boys, and some girls to, like having sex; but we shouldn't do it. We're not babies and you don't have to worry about how I act when I'm alone with Harry. And you don't have to worry about Ron and Hermione either."

"I'm your mother," Mrs. Weasley said "and I'll worry if I want to. Besides it's not just boys and some girls that want to have sex. Most girls like to have sex to; it's a wonderful feeling when you share yourself with a boy; but there's a proper age to start doing that, and that age is when you're an adult. I don't want to hear that either of you is pregnant at twelve or thirteen years old."

"Don't worry mom, we both know the Contraceptive charm;" Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley turned purple this time but before she could say anything Hermione interrupted with, "Not that either of us is going to need it Mrs. Weasley; Ginny's just trying to say again that we're old enough and smart enough to know what not to do with the boys. Besides, Ron respects me as a person and I'm sure Harry respects Ginny. They would never ask us to do something they know is wrong."

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "I want you to promise not to have sex with Harry until you're old enough to understand the complicated feeling involved."

Ginny looked angry; but then it came to her what she should say and she calmed down, "Mom, I promise not to have sex with Harry until I'm old enough to understand my feelings."

Then to herself she thought, "And I understand my feelings right now; I feel I want to make love to Harry as soon as I can get him to feel comfortable with that."

Mrs. Weasley looked uncertain but finally said, "Well then, I suppose I have to trust you two to be proper ladies. Now gather your things and let's head for the station."

When Mrs. Weasley got back to her room to get her things she found Mr. Weasley waiting. "Arthur," she said "Ginny and Harry are having sex; and I think Ron and Hermione to."

"Are you sure dear?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Did Ginny tell you that?"

"No, but I know my own daughter;" Mrs. Weasley said "and she was evasive when I made her promise not to have sex. I could tell from her face and how she carefully chose her words that she was trying to avoid a direct lie; not really promising while making it seem she actually was promising.

I don't know Hermione as well; but she seemed to be doing the same thing."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, "You're wrong about Harry and Ginny at least. Harry was flustered by what I told the boys and let it slip that Ginny wants to have sex but he's said no so far because, being noble the way he is, Harry wants to protect Ginny's reputation.

But he also admitted he didn't know how long he would be able to keep telling Ginny no before giving into her.

Ron didn't say anything so I don't know what he and Hermione have done."

"What can we do to stop Ginny from pressuring Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing," Mr. Weasley said "while they're at school they'll be around each other constantly. The only thing good I can say is Harry is strong enough to stand up to You Know Who; hopefully he won't be less strong with Ginny."

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley said "You Know Who was trying to kill Harry; it will be a lot harder for Harry to resist what Ginny wants to do to him. And don't forget, You Know Who tried to kill Ginny to; and at age eleven she fought him for an entire year. As she gets older she's going to be hard for Harry to deal with."

"I'm sure she's a handful for Harry now; judging from how he talked about her." Mr. Weasley said. "But there's nothing we can do about either them or Ron and Hermione."

"I'm going to tell Ginny and Harry I want them to stop seeing each other." Mrs. Weasley said. "We can have Percy keep an eye on them; if he sees them doing anything or just alone together he can write and I'll go up and punish Ginny for defying us."

"You know that won't work;" Mr. Weasley said "Percy has school work; he can't be following Ginny about. And you can't just go to Hogwarts to punish her."

"Let's tell Dumbledore about them." Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm sure he doesn't want Ginny involved with Harry while Sirius Black is loose; it's bad enough Harry is in such danger without endangering Ginny to. He can order them to stay away from each other.

And Minerva knows everything the Gryffindor students are up to; she can keep an eye on them to."

"No dear," Mr. Weasley said "Dumbledore and Minerva have enough of their own duties without asking them to do us special favors. You can order Ginny not to see Harry but all that will do is make them hide what they're doing.

All we can do is hope they are mature enough to act responsibly; and that if they break up that it's not too emotionally hard on them."

Mrs. Weasley decided that if she couldn't actually stop Ginny and Harry from seeing each other she could at least scare Ginny; maybe enough to break them up despite what Mr. Weasley said.


	5. Chapter 5 The Train and Beyond

Chapter V – The Train, and Beyond

At the station Mrs. Weasley took Ginny aside while Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on the train. They found all the compartments already filled so they wouldn't be free to talk. Finally they found a compartment with a single adult in it. That was most unusual; other than the engineer and the lady that brought the lunch cart around, adults never rode on the Hogwarts express.

His name on his suitcase identified him as Professor R. J. Lupin and he seemed to be asleep; so the three friends decided to sit in the compartment since they thought if they talked quietly they would not wake this new professor.

They were only there a few minutes, the train hadn't left the station and Ginny hadn't yet joined them, suddenly Harry stood up and said, "Something's wrong; Ginny is crying; I have to find her!" and he headed out into the corridor.

"What the bloody hell…" was all Ron got out of his mouth before Harry was out the door. Hermione yelled down the corridor after Harry, "When you find her, bring her here."

After Harry was gone, Ron slid next to Hermione, and said, "Do you know what that was all about? How could Harry know Ginny was crying somewhere else?"

"Something odd is going on between them;" Hermione said "but I'm not sure what. This morning Ginny and I ran into Harry on the way to the loo. Harry said something about a dream they had; not a dream he had or she had, but a dream they had. When I asked Ginny about it she changed the subject.

That's why I told Harry to bring her here when he finds her; I think we better find out what all this means. On the train ride home in June Ginny told me she and Harry got together because they needed to talk about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I thought at the time that she was still upset and wanted Harry to reassure her everything would be okay; but maybe there's something more than that affecting both of them."

Ron sat next to Hermione, took her hand and kissed her and said, "You're so smart; how do you remember every little detail of what is happening around you?"

Ron kissed her again and ran his hand through her hair. "Ron," she said quietly "we can't snog; not with the professor here. I want to as much as you do; but we'll have to wait. Maybe we can find a place to be alone after the feast tonight."

While this was happening, still on the platform, Mrs. Weasley was saying to Ginny, "Don't make a scene, don't answer me back, and don't say a word about what I'm telling you. Ginny, I know you and Harry have already had sex; so don't bother to deny it. I don't know where or how you managed to be alone, but I know you were intimate. Your only twelve years old and your father and I want it stopped; we forbid you to see Harry or be alone with him."

"That's not true;" Ginny said "I wanted to; but Harry wouldn't. All we did…"

"Ginny, I said not to interrupt me." Mrs. Weasley said "I asked Percy to watch you and if he sees you two together he will write and I will pull you out of Hogwarts and home school you. I am also writing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to ask them to keep an eye on you and Harry.

Now get on the train and tell Harry you can't see him anymore."

Ginny said nothing else; but she started to cry as she boarded the train. She didn't look for Harry; she wanted to think and to dry her eyes; last time they were on the train Harry had told her he wanted to see less tears and more of her beautiful smile. She would be smiling when she went to talk to him about their situation.

Harry walked along the cars until he saw Ginny sitting with her friends. He waved through the window and she came out to join him. He could see from her eyes that she had been crying and as he moved to kiss her he asked, "What's wrong?"

She backed away, not letting him kiss her. She looked at her friends in the compartment, then up and down the corridor, and said, "Not here, let's find a secluded place first."

That wasn't easy to do; every place seemed to have groups of students standing around. Finally they reached the first car behind the engine and went out of the compartment onto the platform that gave access to the engine.

"Now," Harry said "what's wrong?"

Ginny told him what her mother said ending with, "Harry, we can't break up; no what my parents say, I love you and want to be with you."

"You're right," Harry said "though I hate to deceive your parents. We'll just have to meet secretly and spend as much time together as we can."

"Can we snog a bit now?" Ginny asked. "We don't know when we will be alone again and I need to be close to you now."

Harry knew the train wasn't the safest location to snog if they had to keep their relationship secret or the most comfortable either; but like Ginny, he was worried more about not being able to be alone with her again for a long time. With that in mind, all thoughts of being caught by someone left his mind.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately and she responded in kind.

The rocking motion of the train provided a natural rhythm as if they were dancing as they snogged and they swayed unsteadily on their feet. Ginny seemed to enjoy it despite their position and was soon rubbing Harry's bum through his jeans.

In fact they were both enjoying it enough that neither of them saw Draco Malfoy peeking out the window of the door from inside the train compartment. He had seen them walking together and then go out the door several minutes ago. When they didn't come right back, and he knew they couldn't have gone to the engine, it made him wonder what they could be doing in secret and if he could somehow use whatever it was against Harry.

Draco was greatly enjoying watching them as he tried to decide if he should embarrass them now by calling the others in the compartment to come see Harry snogging the Weasley girl; or should he keep this to himself so he could blackmail Harry, or the girl, or both of them at some later date.

He had to think quickly; why was Potter doing this with the Weasley girl. Draco knew Potter had saved her life last June. If Potter was pressuring her for sex as payment for saving her; Draco knew he could use that as blackmail. No, Potter was too noble to do that.

Could the girl have approached Potter and offered herself sexually as a way to thank him. Draco knew he could blackmail her for offering and Harry for accepting the offer. No again, although this scenario was more likely than the first, again Potter was too noble to accept such an offer.

Most likely, Draco thought, after saving her, the two of them actually fell in love. This scenario was still able to be used for blackmail if they really wanted to keep their involvement secret. And it seemed they did; otherwise they could have been snogging in any of the train compartments or even in the corridor.

He wished he had a camera with him; pictures would be much more effective blackmail than a simple threat of telling others. He would have to consider his options; but for now, watching them snog made him want to find Pansy Parkinson so he could make her have sex with him and celebrate his discovery in more than one way. He went back to his seat and began to plan how he would blackmail Potter and the Weasley girl; and what he could demand from them.

When Ginny thought she was no longer going to cry over what her mother had said she said, "We better get back to the others before they come looking for us." Harry hugged her again and tried to assure her everything would be okay; but Ginny remained upset all the way back to the compartment where her friends were sitting.

Harry had considered asking her to come sit with him; but if they had to keep the relationship secret he knew she shouldn't be seen with him; especially with Percy patrolling the train. Instead he returned alone to join Ron, Hermione, and this new professor who it turned out was still asleep.

As soon as he got to the compartment Ron said, "Where's Ginny?"

"She wanted to sit with her friends." was all Harry said.

"Was she crying?" Ron asked.

When Harry didn't answer him Ron said, "Harry, can we go for a walk; there's something I want to talk to you about privately?"

Harry looked perplexed, what could Ron want to talk about that he couldn't say in front of Hermione; but he said, "Sure Ron."

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Ronald, the three of us should talk; I don't think you should do this on your own."

"I know you don't Hermione;" Ron answered "but you just don't understand how I feel."

Harry and Ron went out and just a little way down the corridor before Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulder and turned him so they were face to face. "What have you done to my sister?" Ron said.

"Nothing," Harry said "I found her with her friends and we talked and kissed a little before coming back here."

"I don't mean today;" Ron said "I mean what happened in the Chamber of Secrets that you didn't tell me; and what did you two do last night? I heard what you said to my father this morning about not being strong enough to say no. Last night you two tricked me into letting you sleep in the same room and I want to know what you did besides sleep."

Harry was upset about the situation between him and Ginny and Ron butting in made his temper flare. He said, "Not as much as you and Hermione did I'm guessing. Do you want to tell me about what you two did last night?"

"What we did doesn't matter;" Ron was yelling now "Ginny is my sister and I have to protect her from guys like you."

"Guys like me?" Harry yelled back. "I've been your best friend for two year Ron; you should know I would never do anything to hurt Ginny any more than you would hurt her."

At this point Hermione came out of the compartment and walked toward where Ron and Harry were yelling at each other. Faces in other compartment were pressed against the windows looking to see what the argument was about.

Ronald," she said "this isn't the place to be talking about these things. Too many people are listening."

She hardly finished speaking when Ginny appeared at the end of the corridor. "Harry, she yelled as she ran toward him "what's the matter? I could feel how angry you got suddenly."

Ron looked at Ginny and said, "What do you mean you could feel how angry Harry got? I want to know what's going on between you two; right now."

Ginny looked at Harry and he said, "Not now and not here; you have trust us Ron; until we get somewhere private, please."

Hermione took Ron's hand and also said, "Please Ron, let's get back in the compartment, please."

Ron was fuming but followed Hermione. Harry whispered to Ginny, "I'm okay, you better go back with your friends before Percy shows up to see what all the commotion was about. She nodded and left while Harry followed Ron and Hermione back toward their compartment.

"Ron, and you to Hermione;" Harry said as he walked "Ginny and I made a mistake not letting you in on what's happening to us as soon as we realized it ourselves. We'll probably need your help if we're going to figure it out; but we'll have to wait till we're alone because it's going to take some time to tell you the whole story and Ginny will have to be with us."

As Hermione continued back to their compartment, Ron stopped and asked, "Why can't Ginny be here now? This professor Lupin really seem so be out; you could tell us the story now."

Harry told him what Mrs. Weasley had told Ginny about ordering them to stop seeing each other and about Percy watching them. "We're not going to break up;" Harry said "we need each other; now more than ever. But you have to wait until we get to Hogwarts; then we'll explain everything."

Ron didn't look happy; but he nodded and they joined Hermione in the compartment. Ron didn't talk to Harry for a long time; he just looked out the window, away from where Harry was sitting.

Later, when almost to Hogwarts, the train was stopped by Dementors, the creatures that guarded the wizard prison of Azkaban. They get energy by sucking all the happy thoughts from a person; leaving only the worst negative thoughts in a person's mind to drive that person into a state of despair.

As soon as the train was stopped by the Dementors Harry felt Ginny become worried about what was happening. She could also feel Harry's anxiety, so forgetting about Percy, she ran through the cars and a few seconds later she arrive to sit with Harry and the others.

Seconds later a Dementor came into their compartment looking for Sirius Black. It affected everyone for a few seconds until Professor Lupin finally woke up and drove it away.

But by then, Harry, who had few good memories and the worst of all bad memories in his mind, was forced into seeing the death of his mother at the hands of Voldemort until he blacked out. Ginny was forced into seeing herself lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets as she was at the verge of dying; but being farther from the Dementor, she managed not to black out.

However, they were both still weak from the experience when they arrived at Hogwarts. Even after the feast they were in no condition to explain things to Ron and Hermione that night and both of them announced they were going to sleep early.

Ron and Hermione had been talking about how they could sneak off after the feast to have sex and as Harry got out of his chair to head up to the dorm Ron and Hermione stopped him.

Ron, hoping that Harry wouldn't hold a grudge after their argument on the train, said quietly so the other nearby students couldn't hear, "Harry can we borrow your invisibility cloak so Hermione and I can have some time alone?"

Harry thought Ron actually meant "so we can sneak out and have sex" but couldn't deny his best friends the chance to do that if it was what they wanted. "Sure," he answered "just be sure to bring it back. It's in my trunk; I'll go get it. You two wait in the common room, I'll be right back."

It took Harry two minutes to open his trunk, find the cloak, and get back. As he handed Ron the cloak with his right hand, his left hand rested against his pants and he felt something in the left pocket.

"I never put anything in my left side pocket," he thought; and he reached in pulling Ginny's bra out in the middle of the common room. It was bunched up tightly from being in his pocket since he picked it up that morning after seeing it lying on the floor. He meant to give it back to her but forgot after the talk with Mr. Weasley.

When she got dressed in the semi darkness of Harry's room it must have fallen on the floor; and, worrying about her mother catching her in Harry's room, she was in a hurry. She thought it was in her skirt pocket when she put the skirt into her dirty laundry bag and never noticed it wasn't

Harry, still being hazy in the mind from the effects of the Dementor, for a second didn't recognize what it was; but Hermione did, she had seen Ginny put it on the evening before as they dressed before sneaking out of the Leakey Cauldron. Thankfully she reacted quickly and snatched it out of Harry's hand hiding it before Ron, who was stuffing the invisibility cloak under his shirt, saw it.

She didn't think Ron would recognize the bra as Ginny's; but once he saw it was a girl's bra it wouldn't take him long to figure out that Harry wouldn't have some other girl's bra so it had to be Ginny's.

She also knew Ron was still upset that he hadn't been able to hear what was going on with Harry and Ginny. Also he was still adjusting to the fact that Harry and Ginny were snogging in front of him; finding out Harry had Ginny's bra in his pocket would make him think they were probably having sex and that wouldn't go well with him.

She would return it to Ginny tomorrow and warn her and Harry to be more careful. Besides she wanted to hear exactly how Harry ended up with it in his pocket.

Since she was on the train Hermione had been thinking of having sex again; and she ran through the descriptions of sexual positions from the book her mother had given her. She and Ron had done basically the same thing each time; and while it felt good, Hermione wanted to be more daring.

Like with her regular classes she wanted to explore sexuality; to learn and do everything she could with sex. She wanted Ron to be more adventurous in their sexual relationship. He had been willing to try oral sex once; but didn't seem to be enthusiastic about it. She had done what Ron wanted to do each time; maybe she really wasn't as daring as she felt after being petrified. Maybe it was time to go a little farther in her relationship and tell Ron she wanted to be more adventurous in their sexual life. Tonight would give her the chance

As Ron and Hermione went out under the invisibility cloak, the opening and closing of the Fat Lady's portrait with no one visible alerted the Fat Lady. She had been asked by Dumbledore, who was worried about Harry's safety while Sirius Black was on the loose, to report if Harry tried to sneak out under his cloak.

She move from painting to painting to Dumbledore's office and told him of what she believed to be Harry sneaking out. Dumbledore disillusioned himself and went to search for Harry. Along the way the ghost of the Fat Friar told Dumbledore he heard noise in one of the classrooms on the third floor not normally used.

Hermione knew of a room on the third floor that was never used and when she and Ron got there they found the teacher's desk and about twenty student desks pushed against the wall stacked up three high.

She said, "Last year, Professor Flitwick told me that fifteen years ago, when Voldemort's Death Eaters were roaming freely, he had a dueling club to teach sixth and seventh year students to defend themselves. I mean serious dueling, not like Lockhart's thing last year.

Did you know Professor Flitwick is an international dueling champion? He won tournaments all over the world before he came here to teach. Anyway this is the room they used to practice dueling and after Voldemort disappeared the club became less popular. A few years ago the club was disbanded. This room hasn't been used since then.

"I can tell by all the dust." Ron said. "But I can't imagine little Flitwick as a dueling champion."

"In some things size doesn't matter." Hermione said. "It's about being willing to try new things; trying something unexpected can bring a victory." Then she added, "And it can be fun to." hoping Ron would catch her meaning

She put her arms around Ron and they started snogging. After a few minutes they both took their school robes off and Ron said, "If we lay them on top of each other it will soften the stone floor for you."

Hermione knew he was talking about missionary position, her on her back again. He didn't take her hint and she didn't like the idea of his weight pushing her against the hard floor. She decided she would just have to tell him outright so she said, "Ron, two robes won't make the floor any softer on my back; maybe we could do it doggy style."

Ron only liked missionary position, he enjoyed being on top of Hermione. He started to say so but the look on Hermione's face made him stop; if he wanted sex tonight he knew it would have to be her way. He kissed her then pulled his tie off followed his uniform shirt. Hermione had hers off to; and as he slid his pants and shorts off, Hermione unhooked her bra. Ron rubbed and kissed her breasts while he unbuttoned the skirt she wore under her robes. It dropped to the floor and he slid her knickers down letting his hands caress her ass as he did it.

They stood naked kissing and moving their hand over the other person's erogenous zones until his fingering of her clitoris made her start moaning. When she was ready she knelt down on the robes and took Ron's dick as far into her mouth as she could. He held her hair as she sucked on him for a few minutes before placing her hands onto the floor spreading her knees to expose her cunny.

Ron knelt behind her grasped her hips and pushed his dick slowly into her. He began to rock back and forth and she moved opposite of him so soon his hips were slapping her ass with a loud clap.

When Dumbledore got to the room he listened outside the door and heard, along with a great deal of moaning and heavy breathing, a loud slapping sound. Then he heard a girl's voice yelling, "Oh god, oh god, keep going; I'm almost there." Then she yelled, "Yes, yes, come in me; I want to feel you filling me with your hot fluid."

Dumbledore knew from that Harry had spent an hour alone with Ginny Weasley on the train ride home in June in a compartment they had sealed and placed a Silencing Charm. He suspected they might be drawn together by what happened in the Chamber of Secrets; and so had Percy, the head boy, and the head girl watching Harry's movements.

He also knew that, though it was unusual, boys and girls as young as twelve sometimes started having sex. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't; since he needed to keep his mind on protecting himself from Voldemort and now also Sirius Black.

He had talked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the end of last year about the possibility of a relationship forming between Harry and Ginny; and they had told him how much Ginny fancied Harry last summer, even before he saved her. They agreed not to have Harry stay with them this summer and arranged the trip to Egypt as an excuse after Ron and Ginny kept asking when Harry would come to the Burrow to stay.

He knew Miss Weasley was a nice girl. Because of what he knew had happened in the Chamber of Secrets; he thought eventually Harry would have a relationship with her. Also he knew she would be good for Harry; but right now they were still too young to be this involved.

He felt he had to stop them so he opened the door quietly not intending to embarrass them. But it was he who was embarrassed when he saw the bushy brown hair of Miss Granger instead of Miss Weasley's red hair.

Dumbledore knew Harry and Hermione spent a lot of time together; but not even such a gifted girl like Miss Granger should be distracting Harry now. Besides, having sex on school grounds was against the rules. Even though it wasn't Miss Weasley; he would still have stop them and have a talk with Harry.

Dumbledore opened the door wider and froze when he saw the red hair of Mr. Weasley instead of Harry's black hair along with Miss Granger's bushy brown hair. Fortunately for Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were both at the point where they didn't hear or see the disillusioned Dumbledore as he slid back out of the room and closed the door as noiselessly as when he entered. Thankfully it wasn't Harry. He decided he would speak to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger about school rules on another day rather than embarrassing them while they were having sex.

At the same time, in their individual dorm rooms Harry and Ginny were both having the same nightmare; they were both seeing Voldemort killing Harry's mother from the point of view of fifteen month old Harry as he stood in his crib.

The next morning at breakfast Ron asked Harry when they were going to discuss what was going on with Ginny. They agreed, that night after dinner they would meet to discuss the situation.

The first day of class found Harry in Care of Magical Creatures class which was now being taught by Hagrid. Of course Hagrid had to start his first class with something monstrous and he chose a Hippogriff, a creature that had the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a horse.

When none of the other students would even get close to the animal Harry volunteered so Hagrid wouldn't feel bad. Harry ended up riding on the flying creature which terrified him for the first few seconds; but became tremendous fun once he got used to soaring about as the Hippogriff carried him over the lake and forest.

After Harry landed Malfoy decided that Hippogriffs weren't dangerous if Potter could ride one; so he walked right up to the beast which promptly reared up and slashed Malfoy's arm with one of the razor sharp eagle claw front legs. Hagrid cancelled the rest of the class to take Malfoy to the hospital wing.

Later Harry had his first Divination class, meant to teach students ways to foretell the future. The teacher looked into Harry's tea leaves and claimed to see an omen called The Grim, a large black dog that was the symbol of death. Harry thought back to the large black dog he saw when he ran away from his aunt's house. Could he actually have seen this Grim; was he marked for death?

It was eight that night by the time all four of them had finished their homework and settled around the table in the common room farthest from everyone else. Harry and Ginny first assured Ron that they were not having sex so he wouldn't be upset any longer; then between them, they explained about their common dreams. "Yesterday on the train when I felt Ginny was crying was the first time that happened."

Ginny added, "And when Ron and Harry were arguing was the first time I felt Harry's emotions; but it happened again this afternoon. I'm in trouble with McGonagall; in the middle of her class I felt you were terrified about something and I couldn't stop myself from standing up and screaming. Then your fear turned to elation and I sat back down but I couldn't tell what happened to McGonagall and she gave me detention for disrupting the class."

Harry explained what happened with the Hippogriff and apologized for getting her in trouble. "We're still learning about this and we have no idea why it's happening or what's causing it." he said.

"Obviously it has something to do with what happened to you two in the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said. "It would be too much of a coincidence otherwise. I mean you two were the only ones there, this sharing dreams started right after that, and now you feel it when the other has a strong emotional episode. Something formed a connection between your minds; first we have to figure out what caused it, then maybe we can figure out how to stop it."

"It's Voldemort; or Tom Riddle if you rather call him that." Harry said. When Ginny and I decided we wanted to be together one of the reasons was we're the only two people Voldemort tried and failed to kill; and now our minds are connected. Wouldn't that be too much of a coincidence too?"

"I don't want to stop it." Ginny said suddenly "Not unless we know for sure it's going to lead to something bad."

Ron and Hermione looked at her oddly; but Harry said, "I understand, Ginny's thinking she wants the nightmares to stop; but she and I also had a very pleasant dream that night in the Leaky Cauldron. And knowing that she's upset or frightened will allow me to get to her quickly when she needs me. Right Ginny?"

"And if you are in trouble Harry I can get there to help you too." she said. "These good things even override having the nightmares. As long as there is nothing else bad happening I don't want my connection to Harry to stop. I will have to learn not to scream every time Harry does something daring."

"I agree." Harry said. "But we do need to know what's causing it to be sure nothing else bad will come from it."

"Harry," Hermione asked "just now you said you knew what Ginny was thinking; was that what you figured she was thinking, or did you actually know what was in her mind?"

Harry looked puzzled for a few seconds and then said, "I know what you're asking Hermione; but I'm not sure."

"Ginny," Hermione said "think of a number between one and a hundred."

"Seven," Harry said "the number of players on a Quidditch team."

The look on Ginny's face told Hermione that Harry was right; so she said Harry, your turn."

Ginny said, "Fifty-two cards in a deck of exploding snap; right Harry?"

"Dreams, then emotions, and now thoughts." Hermione said. "You two will have to keep track of any other change or new ability you notice and if any bad effects happen to either of you. I'll go to the library tomorrow and see if I can find any references to this type of thing."

Harry and Ginny spent the next week watching Percy, Professor McGonigal, and when he was around Professor Dumbledore for signs that any of the three of them was paying particular attention to the young couple. They were so preoccupied watching the people they suspected of spying on them; they didn't notice the attention Draco Malfoy was directing toward them.

Draco had concluded pictures of Potter and Weasley in a compromising act were needed for his blackmail scheme to be effective. He knew it was unlikely he could get a picture of them actually having sex. They would be having sex in Potter's bed like Slytherin boys did when they brought girls up to their room.

Malfoy knew he couldn't get a camera into Harry's room; so the next best thing was to follow them around and hope they got the urge to do something he could use against them and they couldn't wait to go back to the dorm. If they were foolish enough to go in one of the many closets or unused rooms he might get a picture of her doing oral sex on Potter or even just Potter with his hands in her knickers. That would be enough.

Draco figured if he followed Harry about, Harry would notice him; so he began to follow the girl instead. She didn't know him that well and he thought she most likely wouldn't pay attention to him being around. He also had Crabbe and Goyle follow her when he couldn't. Of course he didn't tell them why he wanted the girl followed; just to let him know where she went and when.

Being afraid they would get caught by Percy; Harry and Ginny avoided kissing, holding hands, or being overly friendly in any way while in the common room and halls where people might see. When they could, they snuck off to be together in deserted areas and over several weeks Malfoy saw a pattern.

One evening in early October Harry told Ron he was going to the library to get a book he needed for charms class. Harry already got Hermione to keep Ron busy so he wouldn't want to come along.

Separately, Ginny told her friends she was going to the library to get an early start on a paper not due for two weeks. Both headed for the deserted third floor room Hermione told them about. Over the last few weeks they had stored a couple of blankets that could be spread out to soften the stone floor.

Harry still refused to have sex keeping up the mantra that they were too young; but they met there to be alone and snog at least once a week. Ginny had also begun teaching Harry some of the spells she had learned from Tom Riddle; ones that might help him if he was attacked again.

They didn't know Draco had noticed the pattern of Ginny going to that area of the third floor over several weeks and had formed his plan. Draco checked the rooms around there and found their stash of blankets in a cupboard. He couldn't believe they would be so stupid as to sneak out for sex; why not just do it in your own comfortable bed?

Maybe Gryffindor had different rules and girls couldn't get into the boy's dorm like Slytherin boys were unable to get into the girls dorm. What a stupid rule he thought, it was to keep boys from sneaking in and raping the girls, especially the first years; but how were the young girls to learn their place in life was to please men if the boys couldn't teach them when they were young.

Regardless of why, he knew what they were doing, but not when so he checked the area several times every night from right after he saw Harry leave the dining hall until an hour before curfew. Tonight he was ready for them.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Responsibility

Chapter VI – Taking Responsibility

Malfoy was hiding in a dark alcove when Harry came from one direction into the room and moments later Ginny arrived from the other direction and followed Harry in. Draco waited outside the door listening. For several minutes he heard nothing; then he hear the cupboard being opened and he knew they were getting the blankets out, still he waited.

He gave them enough time to undress then slowly opened the door a crack. He could hear muffled sounds lovers make and when he heard Ginny begin to moan and Harry start to breath heavily, he quietly pushed the door wide open. He raised the camera and took the first picture, then a second, then a third in rapid succession.

The first showed Ginny and Harry lying on the blankets, but neither of their faces showed clearly in the picture. When they heard the click of the camera, they both turned and looked just as Malfoy snapped the second similar picture but with their faces clearly seen this time. Then he took a third picture as Harry and Ginny stood up to reach for their wands; it showed them fully clothed as in the other two pictures.

They had been snogging, but not having sex or doing anything else worthy of blackmail. Nothing other than being together Malfoy thought; he recalled they were trying to hide their relationship. Exposing that the relationship existed might be enough to blackmail them depending on who they were trying to hide it from and how badly they wanted to keep the secret.

When he saw both of them point their wands at him he decided to get away quickly; but first he said, "It seems I disturbed a private moment; I'll just leave you two to enjoy yourselves and we can talk later about what favors you can do for me."

Hastily he backed out of the room and shut the door.

Harry was livid, but couldn't chase Draco back to Slytherin dorm. What Harry could do was comfort Ginny who was crying so hard she was shaking.

He picked up a blanked and pulled it over both their shoulders holding it with one hand while his other arm went around Ginny's waist pulling her close.

"Don't cry, it will be alright." was all he could say over and over until Ginny finally calmed down.

When she could talk she said, "We had to keep it secret and now Malfoy will show those pictures to everyone; Percy will write my parents and my mother will make me leave school. I love you Harry; I want to stay here with you."

"He won't show them to anyone right away." Harry said. "You heard Malfoy say we'd talk about what favors we could do for him; he intends to blackmail us. If he had already shown the pictures to anyone we have no longer have a reason to do what he wants.

We'll have to wait until he approaches us and see what he demands before we can decide what's best to do."

"Then what?" Ginny asked. "What if he asks us to do something illegal, or something that would help Voldemort."

Harry said, "I can't imagine he thinks he can force us to do much of anything just to keep a picture of us snogging from being seen. Kids snog all over the school and nobody cares; not even the teachers. But if he asks something outrageous; we won't do anything like that. We may have to go to Dumbledore, tell him the truth, and face the punishment. It can't be too harsh for just snogging."

"But what if he shows them to Percy; he'll write my mother and she'll makes me go home? Us snogging will be enough for her." Ginny said.

"We'll reason with your mother;" Harry said "and get Dumbledore and McGonagall to help. I'm sure they don't want you to be pulled out of school for just snogging. And Ron and the twins will back us to; so don't worry about your mother. In fact I don't think Malfoy can hurt us at all with those pictures."

When they got to the common room Hermione was by the table writing a potions paper. Harry and Ginny told her what happened to get her perspective on what to do. Should they tell Ron about it? He wouldn't like the fact that they had been caught snogging by Malfoy; but it would be worse if Malfoy did make the pictures public and Ron found out that way.

She suggested they go to Dumbledore now and tell him the truth before Malfoy does anything. "Maybe Dumbledore can get the pictures from Malfoy and destroy them." she suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said "but we would still be in trouble; because Dumbledore would probably tell Ginny's parents."

"Why would that get you in trouble?" Hermione asked. "They already know you snog; you two kissed right in front of them at breakfast that morning in the Leakey Cauldron."

Ginny hadn't yet told Hermione what her mother had said at the train station; but now they gave her the whole story.

"Your parents may be angry," she said "but they're not going to pull you out of Hogwarts and home school you. Also, Dumbledore and McGonagall wouldn't spy for your parents; though I have no doubt Percy would.

We all knew your mother was upset that morning at the Leaky Cauldron when she found out you two were a couple; but I still say whatever Dumbledore and your parents do it won't be as bad as what Malfoy wants; he's just evil.

By the way, how did he find out about you two? He didn't just happen to be walking the halls with a camera and run into you."

"That's a good question." Ginny said. "But finding out won't help solve the problem of what to do. Harry, I'm beginning to think Hermione's right; we should tell Ron, and the twins before they hear it from someone else. Then we go to Dumbledore and face him; I'd rather that, than facing my mother if Malfoy does show those pictures to Percy and he writes home before we can talk to her."

"Alright," Harry said "but let's go to Dumbledore first, first thing tomorrow morning. If he forces Malfoy to give him the pictures maybe it won't become public knowledge. Also we want to be sure he didn't makes copies and the longer we wait the more likely it is that Malfoy will think of doing just that.

At breakfast the next morning when they had finished eating Harry and Ginny, holding hands in public in front of everyone in the dining hall walked to the head table and Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, Ginny and I need to talk with you in private. It's very important and we need to do it right now if you can."

Dumbledore, after catching Ron and Hermione having sex last week, had an idea of what Harry and Ginny wanted to talk about privately; but couldn't imagine why they wanted to admit it to him now. If they had been caught by another teacher that teacher would have brought it to his attention immediately.

Looking down his nose over his glasses he said, "Certainly Harry. We can go down into the trophy room.

After closing the doors behind them he turned and said, "Now, what's so important to you young people."

"Sir," Harry said "after the events of last June, Ginny and I discovered we have a lot in common and we decided to start seeing each other; and being together led us to begin snogging seriously. Ginny's mother thinks we're too young and told us to break up; but we love each other so we decided to stay together but keep our relationship secret."

Having to tell Dumbledore this made Harry and Ginny's faces both bright red by this time but Dumbledore showed no sign of being embarrassed by this revelation.

He folded his fingers together in front of his face and then said, "I see; I can tell you honestly, you're not the first young couple to be snogging here in the school." Then he cleared his throat, "Ha hum, some do a lot more than snog it seems. But, I don't understand why you're telling me this."

For the first time his face showed an expression, a worried look, and he added, "Are you two having sex? Miss Weasley, you're not pregnant are you?"

"No sir." Ginny responded quickly getting even a deeper shade of red, "Harry won't have sex; he wants to protect my reputation."

Harry spoke up, "Last night Ginny and I went to what we thought would be a secluded place to be together. Suddenly Draco Malfoy burst into the room with a camera and took pictures of us snogging. Then he alluded to forcing us to do things for him or he would show these pictures to the other students, Ginny's parents, and to you.

We've decided whatever Malfoy wants us to do; it would be worse than admitting to you what we did in hope of you being able to prevent Malfoy from showing the pictures to everyone."

"Harry and I love each other;" Ginny said "and are not embarrassed to admit it. We will deal with whatever punishment you give us; but my mother said she would pull me out of Hogwarts and home school me if I didn't break up with Harry. Please sir, you have to get those pictures from Malfoy before he shows them to everyone. My brother Percy is bound to tell my parents we're still seeing each other and my mother will make me leave school."

"Sir, I just thought that if Malfoy saw us leave the dining hall with you;" Harry said "if he realizes what we're doing he may be on his way to get the pictures from where ever he hid them before you can stop him."

"Yes," Dumbledore said "but more important than Mr. Malfoy's pictures however is the matter of Sirius Black. I'm not sure how much you two know about the situation with Black; but until we can discuss it in detail, I'm afraid it's not safe to have you two wandering the halls at night. No matter how strong your desire to snog, for your own safety, you two are confined to Gryffindor tower except for classes and meals.

Oh, and seeing how close Miss Weasley's brother Ronald and Miss Granger are to the two of you; the same applies to them; straight to class and then back to the dorm with no stops in between. I wouldn't want Black to be able to use them against you Harry. Also, I've instructed the Fat Lady that if anyone under an invisibility cloak leaves the dorm she is to come fetch me immediately.

Miss Weasley, don't worry about your mother pulling you out of school; I'm sure I can convince her that you should stay here. Personally I think you and Harry are a nice couple; but I hope you will limit your love life to just snogging and not let yourselves go any farther than that for now.

Now return to your dorm the back way in case Mr. Malfoy didn't see you leave with me I don't want you going back into the dining hall to give him another chance to notice us together."

Harry and Ginny walked slowly hand in hand to give them more chance to discuss things before reaching the crowded common room which lacked privacy.

"Well, Dumbledore thinks we make a nice couple and will talk my mother into letting me stay here with you." Ginny said. "And he didn't yell at us."

"Dumbledore doesn't yell;" Harry said "but he's not done with us. What he does is worse, he always makes me feel guilty for not living up to his standards; I wish he would yell and then it would be over.

And now we have to face Ron and Hermione and tell them they're confined to the dorm to."

"Yes," Ginny said "but why is Dumbledore so worried that he confined us to the dorm; does he really think Black could sneak into Hogwarts?"

"He must," Harry said "if he thinks we have to discuss it in detail. He probably also wants us confined because he certainly thinks we're doing more than just snogging; he did ask if you were pregnant. Maybe confining Ron and Hermione means he thinks the same about them."

Then, remembering Dumbledore's remark about the Fat Lady and the invisibility cloak Harry added, "After the opening feast, after you had already gone to your room, Ron and Hermione asked to borrow my cloak. I thought they were sneaking out just to snog. The Fat Lady must have thought it was me and went for Dumbledore.

I bet he's having me watched because of Sirius Black being on the loose. He must have gone looking for me and personally seen Ron and Hermione snogging, or maybe having sex. Anyway it had to be Dumbledore that saw them; because if another teacher caught them we would have heard about it."

"They were having sex." Ginny said.

Harry stopped walking and looked at Ginny. "How do you know what they're doing and not doing?"

"Hermione told me;" Ginny said "since we woke up next to each other in the hospital last June we've become very close; like sisters, we tell each other everything."

"So you tell her what we do to? About us snogging but not having sex because I won't." Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny said "and we give each other advice to. I said we're like sisters now. Don't you talk with Ron about things like a brother?"

"Yeah," Harry said "about a lot of things; but not about you and me snogging."

"No," Ginny said softly "I don't suppose that wouldn't be a good idea. He still can't handle you and me being together very well. Harry, does it bother you that Hermione and I tell each other everything? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Harry said "I'm glad you and Hermione are friends. Because I can't talk to Ron about me and you; I just never thought that you might talk to Hermione about us. I envy you; I wish I could talk to Ron about us. I wish we didn't have to keep it secret either, I would love everyone to know you're my girlfriend."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and before giving the password Ginny said, "Madam, are you keeping an eye on Harry and reporting his movements to Dumbledore?"

She looked flustered but said, "My instructions from the headmaster are not to be discussed with students."

"So you do have instructions from the headmaster?" Harry asked.

The Fat Lady didn't answer so Ginny finally gave the password and she swung her portrait open without another word and they entered the common room.

Ron and Hermione were near the fireplace and seemed to be arguing; they did that a lot lately, mostly about Hermione's new cat chasing Ron's pet rat. Ginny thought how their love life must be suffering; and now she and Harry were going to kill what was left of it.

Harry took the lead. "Ron," he said "Ginny and I have to tell you something; something you're not going to like."

Ron saw they were holding hands openly in the common room and asked, "Something about you and Ginny being together; you're not keeping it secret anymore."

"Yes," Harry said "but more than that. Don't get mad right away; let me finish everything first; then if you want to be mad at us we'll understand.

Ginny and I snuck off to do some snogging and something happened."

Ron stood up and said, "Are you having sex with my little sister?"

Hermione grabbed his arm; "Let them finish." she said as she pulled Ron back onto the chair.

"No," both Harry and Ginny said together. "That's not it."

"Here's the first bad part;" Harry said "Malfoy found out and took some pictures of us together."

"You don't just mean together;" Ron said angrily "you mean together snogging with your hands all over my sister, don't you."

Ginny answered, "Yes, and he wanted to use the pictures to force us to do things for him. But Harry and I decided to tell Dumbledore the truth. We were just with him and he said he would try and stop Malfoy. Then he confined us to the dorm until further notice."

"Well you deserve it." Ron said "You're too young to be snogging like that; mom told you that."

Ginny lost her temper and said loud enough to attract the attention of some others in the room, "I'm only a year younger than you; so don't lecture me. We know what you and Hermione are doing; what would mom and dad say about that if I told them."

Ron sputtered out, "We're not doing anything."

"We're not stupid." Ginny said. "You two didn't just want to talk all night back in the Leakey Cauldron when you asked me to switch rooms; besides Hermione and I tell each other everything; so I know the truth."

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded at him. He looked angry but said nothing. Then Harry added, "Now for the second part of the bad news; you and Hermione are also confined to the dorm. Dumbledore told us to tell you."

"Did you tell him we were having sex?" Ron said loudly, attracting more attention from the other students. "If you two were dumb enough to get caught by Malfoy that's your problem; why did you have to drag us into your mess?"

"We didn't tell him anything about you!" Harry said. "He already knew. I think he's having me followed because of Sirius Black being after me. He just warned me about the Fat Lady watching for anyone under an invisibility cloak.

That first night when you two borrowed my cloak, she realized the portrait opened and she couldn't see anyone come out. Since Dumbledore ordered her to keep an eye out for me sneaking out under my cloak, she thought it was me, got Dumbledore who went looking to find where I had gone. He must have found you two doing it; why else would he confine you the same as he did us."

"Honestly," Ginny said "we never mentioned you; it was just like Harry said."

Hermione's face was all red when she said, "We can't undo what's done. So now what? How long are we confined to the dorm? I can't afford to be missing classes."

"We won't miss class;" Ginny said "Dumbledore said we can go straight to class and meals; but then straight back here with no detours. He must be afraid we will stop off in a broom closet for a quickie."

"Ginny," Ron said "don't say things like that, it's disgusting."

"Right," Ginny said "like you thought it was disgusting when you listened to Fred and Georges' stories of doing it in a closet with some girl they just picked up, or in the shower with Katie and Angelina after Quidditch practice; or in the bushes with that muggle girl from town. You thought it was; I believe the word you used was 'awesome' when they said it."

"They're my older brothers; you're my little sister; it's different." Ron sputtered.

"No it's not!" Ginny said. "Girls like snogging and having sex as much as boys; if they didn't Fred and George wouldn't have all those stories to tell. I want to have sex with Harry; but he won't because he wants to protect my reputation. But, listen good Ron, I'm going to keep trying to convince Harry we should do it until he gives in; right Harry." Then she winked at Harry who turned red.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Ginny continued, "Don't be dense Ron, do you think Hermione doesn't enjoy sex; well she does, that why she wants to do it all the time just like you.

Now shut up, I don't want to hear you say any more about what Harry and I do or don't do. If you act like a prat I'll make up personal sex stories about me and Harry and start telling them to everyone like Fred and George do. All my friends think we're already doing it; so me saying it will embarrasses you more than it does me or Harry. We love each other and don't care what people think."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and stared at Ron very much like Mrs. Weasley does when she particularly mad. Ron looked like he wanted to respond but the glare from Ginny kept him silent.

Then another voice was heard, "We seem to have heard our names used in vain." Fred said. "And we want to know what the topic is." George continued.

The topic is sex." Ginny said "Ron seems to think only boys enjoy it and want to do it and I was trying to convince him else wise."

"Is our little sister trying to say she has experienced sex and enjoyed it?" George asked.

"I'm saying I want to try and enjoy sex if my boyfriend would not be so noble and give into me." Ginny said "But, Ron doesn't seem to like me saying that."

"Well, to hell with Ron; and congratulations; we hope you lose your virginity soon!" George said. "When you didn't get Harry in your bed last summer after we brought him right to your door we were worried about you. Waiting until you were twelve and in your second year of school to get started put you a year behind the rest of us Weasleys."

"Except for Ron and Percy;" Fred said "if Granger takes pity on him, Ron may get lucky yet; but Percy will be an old man before he does it."

"So when are you and Harry planning the big event?" George said.

"I've been planning it since I was ten;" Ginny said "but Harry thinks we aren't ready yet and wants to wait. He thinks he's protecting my reputation; but I just told Ron, all my friends think we're already doing it; so it won't hurt my reputation if we actually do it. I'll convince Harry sooner or later."

"You mean you haven't been able to get him in bed after trying for so long?" Fred said. "Harry has as much reason to be embarrassed as Ron; even more because you're willing and I'm guessing Granger won't let Ron have any."

"Don't forget, last year I was being possessed by Tom Riddle; and Harry and I didn't see each other all this past summer." Ginny said "Now that we're back at school I'll convince him soon enough."

Fred chimed in with, "We could have helped you convince Harry; why didn't you ask?"

"Two reasons," Ginny said "first I knew Ron would be mad and if you two knew you were bound to let it slip to him, and maybe to mom and dad. And second, I figured every chance you get; you two would keep bothering me for all the intimate details and be making up silly plans for me to trick Harry into it. I don't want to trick him; I love him and want him to be sure it's what he wants."

Ron stood up and said, "How can all of you talk like that about Ginny having sex; she's our little sister and we should defend her virtue."

"Defend her virtue?" Fred said "Have you been reading mom's witch romance books?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" George said "Real Weasleys always start having sex at a young age; how do you think mom and dad got the seven of us before they turned thirty. Do you still believe the story mom told us; that garden Gnomes found all of us under a cabbage leaf.

Mom was pregnant with Bill when she was seventeen; and in case you can't count Bill was born seven months after they were married, and he wasn't two months premature."

Fred turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, after you do it you'll have to give us the details of your first time. I bet you'll be really good at sex; Weasleys are the best in bed. She'll be really hot Harry; so you better get moving or we'll have to find her a guy that is willing."

She will be hot Harry thought. But he was unsure if he should say that out loud with Ron still angry; so he just stood there red as a beet but silent.

When Harry didn't answer, Fred looked at him then at Ginny and asked, "Do you have the right boy in mind for this sexual encounter? If Harry isn't willing you should start looking for another boy."

"No," Ginny said "I don't want any other boy."

Teasingly with a slight laugh George said, "Fred, you're assuming Ginny wants a boy; maybe she just didn't want to say she's looking at someone else instead? After all Granger doesn't seem to want to do it with Ron."

"Well," Fred said "you can't blame any girl for not wanting to do it with Ron; perhaps Ginny should be looking at Granger."

Now Hermione blushed and said, "No, she shouldn't; because when I feel like enjoying sex with a hot Weasley, it's not Ginny I go looking for."

"George, is there something about you and Granger that you haven't told me?" Fred asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." George said.

Hermione stomped her foot on the floor, took Ron's hand, kissed him, and said, "Why would I look to the reserve team when the best player on the first team is available?"

"Well," George said "a double surprise today. Ron, we though you two would have done it first year right after that Troll incident. Saving the girl's life and not being able to get her in your bed makes us think you weren't a real Weasley."

"Yeah," Fred said "when you had your thirteenth birthday last March and we found out you were still a virgin, we were beginning to think mom brought the wrong baby home from the hospital. But I guess you are a real Weasley; just a little slow.

It seems like both our little brother and our little sister will have first time stories to tell us hopefully some night soon when we're not so busy. But for now we do have lots to do so let's go George."

"Don't be in such a hurry;" George said "if the four of them have been talking sex openly in the common room there must be a very good reason. Perhaps there's more for us to hear about tonight."

They didn't mention the dreams or feeling each other's emotions and thoughts; but Ginny and Harry did tell the twins what happened, first what their mother said, then about Malfoy, followed by a warning not to tell Percy. "I doubt he'll take this as well as you two did." Ginny said. "Probably he'll be even worse than Ron."

"No doubt;" George said "and he'll write to mom and dad the first chance he gets."

"We assume they don't know about you and Harry still being together?" Fred said. "And that it is Harry you're planning on doing it with for your first time; correct."

"Mom and dad don't know we're still together," Ginny said "but mom thinks we're already having sex, at least she said that; unless she just suspects us and she was bluffing to make us break up before we do start. Anyway, she ordered me not to see Harry anymore."

"But you're not going to stop, are you?" George said. "Unless you find someone you think will be better in bed that is; no offense meant Harry but our little sister deserves the best."

"I'm sure I won't find anyone I think is better;" Ginny said kissing Harry "I told you we love each other and are going to stay together. But even if we both decide we want to, we won't be having sex anytime soon; Dumbledore has confined us to the dorm until further notice."

"Why do you say that," Fred said "Harry's bed is in the dorm so you don't have to go out to have sex."

"Yeah," George said "doing it in closets and empty rooms make for good stories; but that's just for when you meet someone in the hall that's willing and a sudden urge hits you. Doing it in your bed is so much more comfortable; and when you can take your time if feels that much better."

Harry finally spoke, "I still think I have to protect Ginny's reputation so I'm not ready to have sex yet; but Ginny and I need to talk privately about some other matters without being seen by Percy or anyone else. In my bed would be a perfect place to do that but there are four other guys in the dorm with me, including Ron, they'd all have to be out of the dorm at the same time for Ginny to sneak in and out unseen and that normally wouldn't give us more than an hour at best."

"No wonder you two haven't had sex yet, you're always in a rush?" Fred said. "Ginny can spend all night with you anytime she wants."

"Other guys see us bring girls up to our beds; nobody says anything because they don't want to be embarrassed when we see them do it. But you two, with your invisibility cloak, nobody will see her come into your dorm." George said "A silencing charm will keep the guys from hearing what you're doing, and when you do have sex even if Ginny is a screamer during her orgasms nobody will hear."

Ginny now blushed and said, "I'm sure Harry will give me orgasms so good I won't be able to help screaming. And you guys are right; we can sleep together every night if we want to. Why didn't we think of that ourselves, then Malfoy would never have caught us snogging."

"Wait a minute, don't get me wrong," George said "sex is great, but you don't want to do it every night."

Fred chimed in, "You'll be like zombies after a week of losing sleep every night. Once or twice a week is satisfying and lets you continue with unimportant every day events like classes and homework. Besides, if you're tired the sex isn't as good anyway."

"I don't mean I want sex every night;" Ginny said "but I've been having nightmares almost every night since what happened in June. Then that night at the Leaky Cauldron, I stayed with Harry in his room and we did some snogging before going to sleep. That night we spent together was the only night we had a pleasant dream instead of nightmares. We'll have to see if the next time we spend the night together we have another pleasant dream.

We may want to sleep together every night; not to have sex every night but just to get a good night's sleep."

George continued, "Just remember Harry, when you two do start having sex, and we all hope that will be soon, no sex the night before a Quidditch match. If you miss the snitch because you're tired we'll remove our blessing from you being with Ginny."

"But remember," Fred added "Quidditch matches are on Saturdays and you don't have get up early on Sundays; so after the match you can celebrate by doing it all night if you have the energy."

"Don't worry about Harry's energy; he's in great shape." Ginny said "We were up snogging almost all that night at the Leakey Cauldron and Harry still had enough energy to snog again on the train the next day."

"On the train!" Harry said "That must be when Malfoy saw us together and got the idea to blackmail us. Remember, you were upset about what your mother told you and we walked all over looking for a secluded place. Malfoy must have noticed us and followed to find out why we were together.

After all he knew about us being in the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe he thought he could get the full story by overhear us talking about what happened there. Instead, he saw us snogging. It would be just like him to think of blackmail."

"Malfoy can't get away with doing this to our sister." Fred said. "We'll get even with him, right Georgie."

"Count on it!" George answered.

"Guys," Harry said "thanks for caring but remember he has pictures of us. If you do something to him he may get mad enough to forget blackmail and show them to everyone including Percy. At least wait until Dumbledore has a chance to get the pictures back; then you can do as you please."

"Don't worry," Fred said "we won't do anything to hurt our little sister, or you either Harry. Trust us."

"Well," Ginny said "now that I'm not worried about you guys hearing this from someone else; I feel like celebrating tonight. Harry, go get your cloak and I'll come over as soon as I can get ready."

Ron made a sour face at Ginny's suggestion that she and Harry would be snogging, sleeping, and maybe having sex in the bed next to him tonight. When the twins saw him George said, "Ron, don't give Harry and Ginny any trouble or you'll answer to us. Start acting like a Weasley and be happy for your sister."

"Besides," Fred said "if you're nice to them, Harry might let Hermione borrow his cloak from time to time, on nights when Ginny isn't using it. It would be sort of hypocritical to deny them the same thing you want so badly."

"In fact," Ginny said "both of us could fit under the cloak at the same time. Ron, Hermione, we wouldn't object to you guys knowing I'm with Harry, if you guys don't mind us knowing you two are together in Ron's bed."

"No," Hermione answered "it wouldn't bother me at all for you two to know Ron and I are sleeping together; that is if you want me to come over tonight Ron."

Ron hardly hesitated before saying, "I'd love you to sleep with me tonight; in fact I'd love it every night."

After hearing that, Harry went to his trunk, got the cloak, and returned in a minute. Ginny and Hermione agreed that Ginny would meet Hermione in the loo and both of them would cover with the cloak to sneak into the boy's dorm. Then they would both leave together under the cloak at six the next morning so they could be back in their rooms before their roommates missed them.

After tonight either or both of them would use the cloak whenever they wanted.

Ginny took the cloak to her room and slipped out of her clothes donning one of the boys' old shirts she used at night over her knickers. Then she went to the loo and when she had finished her nightly routine she waited under the cloak for Hermione to arrive.

It was several minutes before Hermione showed up with a long dressing gown on.

"What's with that gown? We're going to be under the cloak so nobody will see you." Ginny asked her. "I'm just wearing one of my old bed shirts and knickers; and perhaps tonight, after I get in Harry's bed, if I'm lucky, I won't even be wearing the knickers."

"Your friends know you always sleep like that;" Hermione said "and I had to do the same. I told them I was going to the loo, and this is what I wear every night when I go to wash up."

Then she pulled the gown open and showed Ginny she was wearing only a short translucent nightgown underneath. "See," she said "I'm wearing less than you; look no knickers."

Ginny said, "My knickers will come off easily enough when Harry lets me know he's ready.

Hermione said "I plan on being prepared for anything and so should you." She started doing the Contraceptive charm on herself.

"Good idea;" Ginny said as she also did it on herself.

After they both preformed the Contraceptive charm on themselves; and Hermione finished in the loo, they both covered with the cloak and went down the girls' stairs to the common room which was the only path to get to the stairs leading to the boy's' dorms. There were still a few people in the common room doing some late night studying; but the girls moved silently past and up to the third year boys' dorm where Harry's name and Ron's were on the wall next to the door along with Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

Ron and Harry had left the door slightly ajar so it wouldn't make noise and wake the other guys. As the girls went in Hermione knew Ron's bed was the first to the left of the door. They went there first and Hermione slipped out from under the cloak and behind Ron's bed curtains. Ginny could hear them whispering as she started toward Harry's bed opposite Ron's until she heard Hermione chant the silencing charm; the all sounds from the bed stopped.

When Ginny reached Harry's bed she slid through the curtain opening and found Harry sitting up waiting for her with his wand tip casting a soft glow over the bed. They kissed; Ginny did the Silencing charm, and put her wand next to Harry's at the head of the bed.

They cuddled next to each and snogged as they talked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of using my cloak to get you here unseen." Harry said. "This is so much nicer than that drafty room where we were meeting."

"And so much more private." Ginny said. "Whatever Draco does we will still be able to be here together whenever we want.

So do you want to change your mind about having sex now that you heard what Fred and George said."

He kissed her and said. "I'll think about it; but for now, roll over, I'll give you a back rub and try to make tonight even better than that night at the Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny took off the shirt she was wearing just like she did at the Leakey Cauldron and stretched out on the bed. Harry was good to his word; and when the back rub was done Ginny felt like purring like a contented cat.

She said, "Have you changed your mind? Shall I take off my knickers now?"

Harry said "I want you to so badly; every time you ask my heart starts pounding. But I still have a lot to think about. Your mother already wants to break us up because she just thinks we may be having sex; what would your parents do if they found out we actually were doing it.

Besides, I have a test tomorrow morning; so would you mind if we just cuddled for a while and slept the rest of the night. I want to be close to you but I need to be alert in the morning."

"Fine," Ginny said "we know now we can have sex anytime we're ready to and just feeling your body against mine is a wonderful way to sleep."

They woke refreshed early the next morning after a night of pleasant dreams.

In the other bed Hermione undid her dressing gown and tossed it to the foot of the bed. Ron also had his wand lit and when he went to extinguish it Hermione stopped him. "Leave a little light;" she said "enough that we can at least see each other. Being able to see you makes it more romantic."

After snogging for a while Hermione said, "Ron, can we talk about everything that was said in the common room tonight?"

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, everything;" Hermione said "but especially what Ginny said. Having sex the first time is a big step for a girl, especially when she's only twelve, even if she really loves a boy. Ginny wants to do it; not just because she think it will feel good but also because she loves Harry and want to share herself with him in the most intimate way two people can share.

After hearing what the twins said about celebrating a girl's first time as a happy thing I wanted you to think about it. What I do with you is no different from what Ginny wants to do with Harry. Please don't get angry with them if they do start having sex."

Ron looked at her in the dim light and said, "Sure you and I want to do it; but we're older. And Ginny's my little sister; that makes it different for them."

"I'm sure that's not what Ginny thinks;" she said "but right now, let's think about us. Then she pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it with the dressing gown at the foot of the bed and started to snog Ron again.

After kissing and stimulating each other for a while Ron moved to get on top of Hermione but she stopped him. "We've been doing pretty much the same thing every time." she said. "Other girls talk about different positions from time to time making things better. Don't Fred and George ever talk about that in any of the stories they tell?"

"Well yeah," Ron said "but I'm not the adventurous type. If you have any ideas, I guess we can try what you want if it's not too crazy."

"Not too crazy." Hermione said "Okay today I want to be on top in control. I read in my muggle book that it feels very good that way. Next time you come up with another position and every time we're together we'll try something different. Agreed?"

"I suppose." Ron said reluctantly.

Ron rolled on his back and Hermione straddled him, slowly lowering herself allowing his stiff dick to slide into her wet slippery cunny at her own pace. She rocked forward and backward with Ron playing with her breasts for several minutes until she felt an orgasm building. She started to moan softly as her speed increased. When the orgasm came upon her she was bouncing up and down rapidly and continued until she felt Ron's dick start to throb and shoot his sperm into her. When it was over she leaned forward on his chest and kissed him repeatedly.

They fell asleep cuddled together until Ron woke in the middle of the night. At first he couldn't figure out who was in bed with him; then he remembered the events of the night before. Hermione looked so beautiful lying there in the dim light he wanted to wake her and have sex again; but decided to just continue to look at her sleep and consider how lucky he was to have her love him.

Just before six Hermione woke. She to was disoriented at first, not being in her bed at home or her school bed confused her for a few seconds until she felt Ron's body against her. Gently she shook him, "Ron, I have to leave now before the other boys are awake."

He was still half asleep having stayed up for hours watching her; so she kissed him, did the cleaning spell on the sheets and slipped on her dressing gown to wait for Ginny who had the cloak. Exactly at six, Ginny shook Ron's curtains and whispered, "Hurry, I think Dean or Seamus is awake; we need to get out of here."

They went directly to the girl's loo where each reversed the Contraceptive spell. As Ron's sperm ran down Hermione's leg she noticed that though Ginny was reversing the charm there was on sperm being ejected. She said, "No luck last night I see."

Ginny said, "Harry's weakening; I thought for a moment he was going to give in, maybe in a few days."

They showered, returned to their own rooms, dressed and met the boys in the common room at eight.


	7. Chapter 7 Draco

Chapter VII - Draco

When Draco saw Harry and Ginny walk up to the front of the great hall holding hands he knew they were no longer trying to keep their relationship secret. When he saw them leave with Dumbledore he knew his blackmail plan had failed.

"Damn Potter is so noble." he thought to himself. "He'd rather let their secret out than do anything I ask of him. And that little slut Weasley must be just like him a goodie-two-shoe; well let's see how noble they act when everyone in the school sees pictures of them."

Draco got up to go get the pictures but on the way it came to him that if Dumbledore caught him with the pictures he would be the one in trouble for trying to blackmail Potter. What if Dumbledore was having him followed? As soon as he got the pictures they would be taken from him and destroyed. Dumbledore would of course protect the golden boy, precious Potter, from any scandal.

Draco stopped in front of the girl's loo where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was hidden. Most of the girls were still at dinner and almost none of them used this loo anyway so he was undisturbed as he considered his options. Making up his mind, he reversed direction; instead of going to where he hid the pictures he simply returned to Slytherin common room to think.

"Dumbledore can't watch me every minute;" he thought "he has his other duties. And he can't assign other teachers to watch me all the time either. There's no hurry, I just wait a few days until its safe; then pass the pictures out. And I better have copies made just to be safe; in fact dozens of copies to be sure everyone in the school gets to see them.

Why did I have to write my father about my plan before I could make it work? Now I'll have to tell him I failed at blackmailing Potter. But, he might be able to make use of the pictures to embarrass the girl's parents so he may not be too mad at me. Still, they spoiled my plan by being so honest, but I'll get revenge on both of them for this."

As he sat brooding, he was thinking of how he would get back at Potter and the girl. Just showing their pictures around wasn't enough, the more he thought about his plan being spoiled the angrier he got. What to do? "Potter always seemed to avoid my every attempt to get at him." Draco thought. "What can I do that will be sure to hurt him?"

Then it came to him, "Hurt the girl; if Potter loves her, hurting her would hurt him. And she would be easier to get at; but what to do to her?"

As he sat there in the common room he kept picturing her and Potter in love, snogging on the train and in the empty classroom. In the pictures they weren't having sex, did that mean he was too soon to catch them or were they actually not having sex at all, again that noble Potter; maybe he loved the girl so much he didn't want to disrespect her. The fool probably wouldn't have sex until they finished school and got married; what an imbecile.

Then it hit him, "That's it," he said to himself "sex. If he loves her that much it will kill him if she was raped. I'll tell her she has to meet with me in some deserted area or I'll show everyone the pictures; and when I have her alone I'll rape her. I'll get even with both of them at the same time, she'll tell him what happened but there won't be any proof, it will be her word against mine. They'll have to live with the memory of that all their lives."

But now that they told Dumbledore what happened she wouldn't be afraid of their relationship being exposed. Pictures of them together snogging wouldn't be enough to make her meet him. How could he threaten her more? He'd have to think of something.

He was so angry, the thought of being caught and punished for raping Ginny never entered his mind; as long as hurt her and Potter, that was all he cared about.

The thought of raping the Weasley girl aroused Draco and he decided to look for Pansy Parkinson and make her have sex with him.

Then suddenly he saw the red hair of the Weasley girl on a chair right there in Slytherin common room. No, it couldn't be; she couldn't be there. He looked again and saw it was actually a first year Slytherin girl with long red hair. He remembered seeing her when she was sorted into Slytherin that first night; but he couldn't remember seeing her since.

First years often tried to remain inconspicuous after they learn dorm rules on the first day. In Slytherin house, older students are called sir of madam and first years must follow all orders from older students. If they don't, if they complain or are disrespectful to an older student, they can be punished, abused, and ostracized. Most first years take the easiest path; show yourself around the common room as little as possible.

The more he looked at her red hair the more she reminded him of the Weasley girl, and he decided rather than looking for Pansy; he'd take out some of his anger another way, on this surrogate Weasley.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

"No sir," she answered "I don't know your name but is there anything I can do for you sir."

"Yes," Malfoy said harshly "follow me to my room."

After entering the bedroom Draco turned and locked the door and told the girl, "Stand there next to my bed."

Then he approached the girl who looked scared, but stood there and said nothing. He rubbed his hand over the freckles on her cheek and then ran his fingers through her hair which made her shiver with fright.

Malfoy enjoyed her fear, he was thinking of how he would do this same thing to Potter's girlfriend some day, some day soon; and how she to would be terrified of what he was doing to do to her.

The girl was wearing a buttoned blouse and tartan skirt. Draco slowly and gently moved his fingers from her hair down her neck until they rested lightly on the collar of the blouse. The girl relaxed slightly and as soon as he sensed this Malfoy grasped the blouse collar and ripped the blouse open popping all the buttons.

The girl screamed but didn't move; then Draco reached for the single button holding the waist band closed and ripped the skirt off her body. She stood crying, looking down at the bed next to her. She looked very young with just her bra covering her tiny breasts, a small pair of plain white cotton knickers, and her shoes and socks still on her feet.

"She's thinking about what I'm going to do to her next and it terrifies her." Malfoy thought as he enjoyed looking at her tremble.

He reached around his back and drew the silver dagger he always carried in the scabbard at the small of his back. His mother had given it to him when he left for Hogwarts first year. "It's the sign of the Black family;" she told him "all your relatives on my side carry one, it can be most useful for many things."

Now Draco planned to use it to continue terrifying the girl. He rubbed the flat side of the blade against the fabric of the bra covering her left breast then slid it up under the center of the bra between her breasts. She closed her eyes in the hope that not seeing what he was doing would help her be less scared; but still she trembled.

Draco turned the blade outward and razor sharp edge sliced through the thin material. He used his other hand to push the straps off her shoulders so the remains of the bra fell to the floor. The nipples on her little mounds stood out stiffly; from fear Draco knew not from desire.

Now he slid the blade downward across her flat stomach, under the waist band of her knickers, and out the right leg opening. He repeated what he did with the bra and her knickers fell to her shoes.

His eyes were drawn to her; she was the same height as the Weasley girl, had the same color hair and freckles on her face and arms; but the shape of her face was totally different. From the back or side they could be twins; if only their faces were similar he would be enjoying this much more because it would be easier to imagine it really was Potter's girlfriend he was tormenting like this. But this girl's face just wasn't right; if only he knew the spell to change her face.

Then it hit him, changing the face, he didn't know how; but perhaps someone else did. "Stay here," he ordered the girl "stay just as you are and I'll be back in a few minutes."

He went to the room of Charles Smythe the seventh year boy he had borrowed the camera from and knocked. "Chuck Sir," he called through the door "are you in? I need to ask you something important about doing something to a picture; do you know a spell to change a face of one person into the face of another person."

Chuck opened the door and they talked for a few minutes. Then Malfoy went to another dorm room assigned to second year boys and simply walked in. Chuck was older and Draco had to knock on his door; but the boys here were younger and under Slytherin house rules couldn't say anything about Draco just walking in.

Draco looked around and said, "You, the skinny one with the black hair; how would you like to make ten galleons and have some fun at the same time?"

The boy looked at Draco and said, "Yes sir, ten Galleons, who do I have to kill?"

"Nobody," Draco said "come with me; it will take about an hour and like I said you'll have some fun at the same time."

On the way back to his room Draco found Blaise Zabini and said, "Blaise, you owe me a few favors, I need you to go to the third floor to the statue of the Humpback One-eyed Witch. Behind it in a small alcove you'll find a black box; bring it to my room. Don't open it or look at it and when you give it to me I'll consider us even.

When they got back to Draco's room they found the little red headed girl still standing naked in the same spot. Draco said to the boy, "All you have to do is let me take a few pictures of you having sex with this girl. I don't care what you do to her as long as I can take some pictures."

"Sir, let me understand this," the boy said "I get to have sex with this girl, do whatever I want to her, and you'll pay me if I let you take pictures; is that correct?"

"Yes," Malfoy said "but it has to be right now; I need the pictures tonight."

The boy started to take off his clothes immediately and told the girl "lay down on the bed."

"No," Draco said "it has to be on a blanket on the floor."

The boy looked at Draco, shrugged, finished removing his clothes, and said to the girl, "On your knees and suck me until I say stop."

The girl hesitated only a second before falling to her knees and tears filled her eyes as she said, "Yes sir." and she took the boys dick into her mouth.

After a few minutes he said, "Drop down so you're on your hands and knees."

Slowly she got into the position he had ordered her to.

He got behind her, grabbed her hips, and as he quickly rammed his dick into her virgin cunny she screamed. "Your hurting me." she yelled as he continued pounded in and out of her.

Draco was snapping pictures as this went on until he said, "I want shots of her on top and I need to see both your faces."

The boy stopped and lay on his back. He pulled the crying girl by the arm until she was straddling him then said, "Lower yourself down on my dick."

He held his dick at her cunny opening but she didn't move at first so Draco yelled, "Come down on him you bitch, right now; I don't have all night to get this done."

Still crying the girl lowered herself onto the boy and just sat there. "Go up and down on me." the boy ordered and he grabbed her ass to make her get started.

Draco snapped a few more pictures and said, "Now in missionary position."

The boy rolled the girl off him and pushed her down on her back. Then he pulled her legs apart and penetrated her for several more minutes as Draco continued to take pictures.

Finally Draco said, "Okay that should be enough. I have to go see somebody right now."

The boy said, "Wait sir, what about some anal shots?"

Draco said, I don't need them; but enjoy yourself. I'll be back in half an hour; be gone by then."

As he left he heard the boy say, "Roll on your stomach and use your hands to pull your ass cheeks apart."

In two minutes Draco was back to Chuck's door; he knocked and Chuck let him in. Forgetting to say sir, Draco started with, "These are the pictures I want you to change the face on; and these are the two faces I want you to put on them."

"That Harry Potter;" Chuck said "I get it you want his face on the picture of the boy having sex and the redheaded girls' faces also switched. I think this is worth more than ten Galleons; I want twenty if you want me not only to do it but to keep my mouth shut also."

"Agreed." Malfoy said after a moment's hesitation. He had expected Chuck to ask for fifty Galleons but didn't want to seem eager to jump at this cheaper price.


	8. Chapter 8 Dumbledore

Chapter VIII – Dumbledore and the Plan

When Dumbledore returned to the dining hall Draco was gone. Dumbledore hurried to his office and sent word to all the portraits in the castle; "I want to know where Draco Malfoy went since he left the dining hall ten minutes ago and what he did. If he picked up any objects I want to know where he took them."

Within minutes reports came to Dumbledore that Draco walked quickly to the hall in front of the girl's loo where Moaning Myrtle was normally found; but didn't enter. Instead he stopped for a minute, then turned around, and went slowly to Slytherin common room where he is still sitting.

Dumbledore then ordered all portraits to watch Draco's every move until further notice and report on any objects Draco touches, hides, or removes from a hiding place. Unfortunately Slytherin never put portraits in any of the bedrooms like the other founders had; so what occurred in Draco's bedroom remained unseen and unknown to all but Draco, Chuck, the young redheaded girl, and the boy with black hair.

Dumbledore then went to question Moaning Myrtle, but she had no knowledge of Draco ever having entered her loo much less having hidden something there.

After reviewing all his options; he decided that was all he could do for now; the last resort would be to search the boy's mind with Legilimency to discover the hiding place. Lucius would surely go to the Wizengmort if he found out and Dumbledore knew he couldn't justify searching Draco's mind to the court without reveling the blackmail scheme. Most likely he would be terminated, and Lucius would get someone sympathetic to him as the new headmaster.

Harry and Ginny's indiscretion wasn't so serious as to require such drastic measures; after all students snogged all over the school, if that was all they were doing. He had caught Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley doing more than snogging; perhaps Harry and Miss Weasley were also doing more; and they were much younger than most couples experimenting with sex. They did seem to be upset more than one would expect for simply being seen snogging.

Because of the recent events; Dumbledore decided it was time to reevaluate his plan for Harry's life that he had been working on for the past twelve years.

The connection that he knew had formed between Harry and Voldemort meant Harry would have special talents; and his magical powers would most likely advance rapidly since he had some of Voldemort's skills to draw on.

But even so, it would take Harry years, maybe decades, to defeat Voldemort; and Dumbledore knew he would probably not live long enough to give Harry all the help he would need. As a result, long ago, he realized that Harry could not persist and endure without help and support from someone else. Harry would need a wife; and, an equally talented and powerful girl who could help him, would be best.

It was Minerva that delivered Miss Granger's Hogwarts letter in order to explain to her Muggle parents about Miss Granger being a witch; and why going to Hogwarts would be better for her than attending the prestigious Muggle school where she had been accepted.

Minerva's report on Miss Granger immediately attracted Dumbledore's attention. It said Miss Granger, though only eleven, spoke more like a fifteen or sixteen-year-old. Her magical powers were equally ahead of a normal eleven-year-old. She fit Dumbledore's criteria for Harry's wife to a tee.

Dumbledore arranged with the sorting hat to have her placed in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw where such a gifted academic student would normally be place. There she would meet and be closer to Harry.

He had already told the sorting hat, that even though Harry's mental connection to Voldemort would normally place him in Slytherin, the hat should see that Harry went to Gryffindor. The connection to Voldemort didn't need to be fostered by having Slytherins tempt Harry into the dark arts. At the time, Dumbledore didn't know, because of the influence of Ron Weasley, Harry had already decided he didn't want to be in Slytherin; and the sorting hat would of course accept Harry's decision.

Harry's first year went not exactly as planed; Dumbledore hadn't anticipated the trouble with the Philosopher's Stone, but it actually seemed to help Harry become friends with Miss Granger.

Dumbledore expected Miss Granger to be sexually precocious; many intelligent academics were. However, he thought it would be Harry, "The boy who lived", to whom Miss would became sexually attracted. He had not expected her to fancy Mr. Weasley. Well, as they say, "The best laid plans of mice and men...".

It might not be a disaster however. In Harry's second year the events involving him and Miss Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets gave a way to repair the damage to the plan caused by Miss Granger being attracted to the wrong boy.

Miss Weasley was also very gifted and sexually precocious; she would serve as a good partner for Harry in Miss Granger's place. Her connection to Tom Riddle was similar to what happened to Harry. That might cause some complications; but would they be beneficial or detrimental? Time would tell he thought.

But what about Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley? Could they be counted on to continue to help Harry; or would there be a rift caused by jealousy. Would Harry be angry about Miss Granger fancying Mr. Weasley instead of him? Could Mr. Weasley be relied on?

The three older Weasleys, William, Charles, and Percy had been model students; two on them head boys, Charles Quidditich captain; all leaders. After the twins however, two extremely intelligent but also disciplinary rebellious boys; Dumbledore was unsure what to expect from Ronald. Certainly he would be magically gifted; all the Weasley's were; but would he be a leader like his older brothers or follow the twins' behavior. Hopefully he would be like the older brothers.

If he was, that would make the plan even better, Harry might not only have Miss Weasley's help. In the past, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had proven invaluable to him; if this sexual episode did not cause friction, they would be equally valuable to Harry in the future.

So he had to adjust his plan slightly; it didn't matter. But what to do for now; should he let nature take its course; or should he push Harry a bit. He decided he would first have to learn more about what the young couples were doing sexually before deciding. He sent out orders to have both couples watched closely.

Besides the Fat Lady watching the only door into and out of Gryffindor tower he had the other portraits in Gryffindor reporting on the four students. The very first night after confining Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to the dorm, the portraits reported the girls had used the invisibility cloak and apparently gone to the boy's dorm and stayed all night.

That first night, and every night since for the past ten days, the portrait of the 15th century maid that hung in Ginny Weasley's dorm room reported that, always after checking that she was alone, Ginny covered herself with Harry's cloak and become invisible.

She did not return to her dorm room until early the next morning; and Dumbledore had to assume she was sleeping with Harry. The portrait of the 17th century fox hunter that hung in Harry's dorm saw Harry enter his bed each night but never saw Ginny. She must be uncloaking after she was inside the curtain surrounding Harry's bed and covering again with the cloak before coming out from the curtains in the morning.

Reports from the portrait in Miss Granger's room stated on three nights, after telling her roommates she was going to the loo, she had not returned until the next morning. Dumbledore guessed she had met Miss Weasley no doubt to spend the night with Mr. Weasley.

Harry's cloak was certainly getting extensive use and Dumbledore considered demanding that Harry give him the cloak until this matter was resolved. But, with Sirius Black on the loose, Harry might need the cloak to hide from Black. Since Miss Weasley was taking it to Harry's bed every night, Dumbledore decided to allow Harry to keep it. It wasn't the first time Dumbledore bent or totally disregarded rules to help Harry and his friends; or to keep them out of trouble.

Ten days passed without the pictures surfacing and no report of Draco retrieving them. Dumbledore decided he couldn't delay any longer; it was time to act.

He had first thought of fostering the relationship between Harry and Ginny when Harry gave him Tom Riddle's diary four months ago and he realized what it really was. He had hoped a few years might pass before they discovered what had happened to each of them.

That would have given him time to decide whether to go back to the original plan of pairing Miss Granger with Harry; or switching the plan to Miss Weasley. But now it seemed, since they obviously were already together he might want to prod them now into doing what he planned for them to do in a few years.

He had to get Harry to make the relationship with Miss Weasley permanent now; before something happened that caused them to break up. With Miss Granger now sexually connected to Ronald Weasley; if Harry didn't bond with Miss Weasley soon his plan might fail. There were no other suitable girls at hand to take her place.

He sent a note to the four of them as they sat at dinner, "Come to my office when you finish eating. I like chocolate frogs."

Ron looked at the note, then at Harry. "Dumbledore likes chocolate frogs; has he gone around the twist? Why would he tell us to come to his office because he likes chocolate frogs?"

Hermione answered, "He called us to his office because he either has new information on Malfoy and the pictures; or he's decided what he wants to do about confining us to Gryffindor tower. You must need a password to get in his office like there is for the Fat Lady to let us in Gryffindor tower; and I'm guessing its Chocolate frogs."

"Where is his office?" Ginny asked.

"Fifth floor where the Gargoyle stands in the hall." Harry said.

When they got to the Gargoyle Harry said to it, "Chocolate frogs." and the wall behind it opened showing a circular staircase the carried them up to a large wooden door.

Harry knocked and Dumbledore's voice said, "Come in."

Dumbledore had arranged four old looking arm chairs in front of his desk while he sat in a large overstuffed chair behind the desk. "Be seated." he said.

When they were all settled he said, "First, this is not the first time I've had to speak to young couples about having sex on school grounds which I'm sure you all know is against school rules.

Harry interrupted saying, "You're wrong sir, Ginny and I aren't having sex; we snog but that's all."

"Harry, I know you and Miss Weasley have been sleeping together in your bed every night; and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are sleeping together from time to time also. And this was after I warned you and confined you to Gryffindor tower."

"Ginny and I are sleeping together but not having sex."

"I find that hard to believe." Dumbledore said.

"It's true;" Ginny said "we've both been having nightmares since what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. One night we fell asleep together after some snogging and we both had a pleasant dream for the first time in months. We tried it again and found when we sleep together we always have good dreams but on nights we're not together the nightmares return.

That's why we've been sleeping together; and Harry told you the truth, we've never had sex."

"I know you have the Fat Lady watching my coming and going;" Harry said "you told me so. But does knowing that we're sleeping together mean you also have others watching us inside the dorm? Don't we have any right to privacy?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I apologize to all of you; Dumbledore said "but I feel keeping you alive so you can help stop Voldemort is more important than your privacy. I assure you nobody is watching what you're doing when together in the bed. That's why I thought you were making love; that what most boys and girls do when they sleep together.

I am simply keeping track of where all of you are in the event you get into danger and need help quickly. Thus I know when you're together, even at night, even whose bed you are in.

So since you are sleeping together anyway, I lift my order confining you to Gryffindor tower. But I must also give this warning in case you should start having sex. I know Professor McGonagall taught all the girls the Contraceptive charm; but it has happened that, in the heat of the moment, the charm has been done wrong or even forgotten totally. Pregnant girls are not allowed in school because we have no facilities to care for them, so Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, know this; I will be unable to help you if you get pregnant so be extra careful.

Under normal circumstances I speak to only one couple at a time about sex and then only if it becomes a problem and I must intervene. But you four, considering what happened over the past two years, are so interdependent that I feel what I say must be heard by all of you.

I am an old man, but I remember how love feels and how it affects young people's judgment. That's why, despite that antiquated rule against students having sex, I have never interfered with student's love lives and sexual activity, much less expelled a student for breaking that rule; but you four are different."

"You mean you are going to expel us?" Hermione said.

"No," Dumbledore said "of course not; especially since Harry and Ginny have assured me they're not having sex and I believe them. But I am going to interfere with your lives."

You're all familiar with Harry's situation I take it. I mean not only concerning Voldemort; but now also Sirius Black."

They all answered, "Yes, we know."

"Then you know you are all in danger like Harry is." Dumbledore continued. "Neither Voldemort nor Black would hesitate using any of you to get to Harry. I can't keep as close an eye on and protect all of you like I am attempting to do for Harry.

The more closely involved you four are seen to be by the other students, and longer the time you four are known to be involved, the more likely that Black will learn about it and the more likely he will be to try and get to Harry through one of you.

I'm afraid it's too late for you Mr. Weasley and you Miss Granger to separate yourselves from Harry. After all you've been known to be close friends of Harry for more than two years now. All I can do is warn you both to be extra careful at all times.

But you Miss Weasley, you are now so closely involve with Harry that it will put you in even greater peril than your brother and Miss Granger. However, the fact that much of the school doesn't yet know your relationship to Harry is an advantage we can use to protect you. You must distance yourself from Harry."

"No!" Ginny and Harry said together.

"I love Harry;" Ginny said "and I don't care if that puts me in danger. I won't break up with him."

"That goes for me to sir." Harry said. "I don't want to put Ginny in danger; but in the last few months I've discovered first that I need her and now that I love her. She gives me strength; and when I'm depressed, being with her makes me happy again. If I have to confront Voldemort again or Sirius Black; I'll need what Ginny gives me, the will to go on.

"You misunderstood my meaning;" Dumbledore said "perhaps I phrased it badly. I told you I think you two make a nice couple and when I'm done you see I don't mean for you to really break up.

By distancing yourself I meant in appearance to the student body and the teachers. Whether you stay together of break up is a matter the two of you must decide on your own; personally I have believed for many months now that you should be together.

But you must make everyone except the five of us in this room believe you broke up. If everyone believes there is no longer an emotional connection between you, anyone attempting to harm Harry will not be tempted to harm you Miss Weasley."

"I understand," Harry said "Ginny and I can continue to be together, you don't object to that, but we must stage a breakup and hide our love like we did when Mrs. Weasley tried to break us up.

Ginny, is that okay with you; it would make me feel better knowing you would be safer."

"I want to show everyone my love for you;" Ginny said "but if hiding it will help you feel better I'm willing."

"Why did you ask Ron and me to be here?" Hermione asked. "Just so we know that Harry and Ginny aren't really breaking up; or do you want us to help convince others it's true?"

Both those reasons and something more." Dumbledore said.

"There's something I've been keeping from you Harry; something I think you'll want to know now and when I'm done you'll understand why."

Dumbledore went to a shelf and took down a small box placing it on his desk. "The things in this box belonged to your parents Harry. The night they were killed, I was to meet with them about the situation they were in. When I arrived I saw the charm protecting the house had been broken and found your parents dead and you in your crib.

I sent for a person who was as worried about their safety as I was and had been helping me to protect your family."

Harry interrupted with, "Who is this person; if he was a friend of my mother and father I would like to learn if he can tell me anymore about my parents and thank him for trying to help."

"I can't even give you a hint as to who this person is." Dumbledore said. "Not even if it's a man or woman, because if Voldemort's followers who are still at large learned about what this person did, this person would be killed immediately. In fact I must ask all four of you to not even mention to anyone else that there was another person at Harry's house that night.

I also sent for Hagrid whom I knew I could trust with your life. When he arrived I had him take you away for safety reasons while this person and I investigated what had happened. I retrieved and kept the personal belongings in this box to save for you until you were old enough to care for them yourself.

I already gave you the key to your vault in Gringotts; now in front of your friends I want to give you these other things." He held each item up as he described it, "A pair of matching gold chains one for a man and one for a woman, your mother's engagement ring and wedding ring, your father's wedding ring, and…"

Harry stood up and interrupted Dumbledore again with, "Those things are very personal and should have been left on my parents; they should have been buried with my parents. Neither you nor that other person had the right to take those things."

"I'm afraid you don't understand Harry. Give me a moment to explain." Dumbledore said.

Ginny pulled Harry by the arm and said, "Please sit Harry and listen to what he has to say. It must be important if he wanted all of us together to tell you this."

Dumbledore said, "Thank you Miss Weasley; I do think it's important to all of you, but you Miss Weasley might have a special interest in this story."

"One day Harry, after a meeting of an organization that opposed Voldemort to which we both belonged, your father and I were talking. Things were looking very bad with Voldemort gaining power and killing anyone that opposed him. Everyone in our group was in danger; but your parents and I were at the top of Voldemort's list to be killed.

That night, your father told me the story of his family, and asked me to swear; if anything happened to him and your mother and I survived, that I would see to it that the family treasure was preserved and given to you when you were old enough to be responsible for it. As I said I already gave you the vault key, which by the way contains much more treasure than just the Galleons you saw in the front end. You might want to check out the things in there someday when you have the chance; but your family's real treasure is these things I'm giving you today.

Your family on your father's side at least goes back hundreds of years. These rings have been passed down from one generation of Potters to another for I don't know how long. They are the symbol of your family; what might be called your family's signet rings. But there's more to them than just symbolism. The engagement ring has been given by the oldest boy in your family to his fiancée, your father said, for at least twenty-five generations.

When the young couple marries his mother and father pass the wedding rings down to the newlyweds. These same rings have been worn by the oldest Potter boy and his wife every generation for again I don't know how long. Your parents wanted to be sure you could carry on the tradition.

Your father gave your mother the woman's gold chain when they were still here at Hogwarts. Your mother wore at all times; I never saw her without it or your father without his. Your father said they was also in his family a long time and had charms on them but never told me the rest of the story about them.

The last thing I haven't mentioned yet is a fourth ring which again has been in your family for generations." Dumbledore held up a gold ring with two different colored stones set next to each other, one red one green. "The red stone is a ruby," he said "and the green one an emerald, a stone which your father told me represented your family since before this ring was even made. Your father gave it to your mother their seventh year here at the same time he gave her the chain. It's sometimes referred to as a promise ring; do you know what that is Harry?"

Harry shook his head no; but Hermione got a look of surprise on her face as she said, "According to magical law neither a witch nor a wizard can get married or even become engaged until they are of age. The law was meant to prevent parents from poor families from marrying off young girls to older men in exchange for money; essentially pimping out daughters in a family.

The unintended consequence was that if an underage wizard and witch actually were in love and wanted to marry they couldn't. So to show their love, and to keep other wizards from courting his intended, the boy would give the girl a promise ring; that is a promise to become engaged and married when they both became of age and could legally do so."

As she was saying this she was looking back and forth from Harry, to Ginny, to Dumbledore over and over. She thought to herself, "What was Dumbledore thinking giving Harry these things now; he must understand what's going to happen."

"That's only part of the story;" Dumbledore said "there's much more. Again, remember according to magical law neither a witch nor a wizard can become engaged or married until they are of age. Not only did young lovers use this loophole of a promise to avoid this law so did the families by arranging for a future engagement.

These promises of future engagement were often between very young children for political or monetary reasons; and the children had nothing to say about the matter. The symbolic joining of two families was marked by the boy giving the girl a promise ring and it often settled old disputes or even stopped wars.

Sometimes, boys and girls as young as babies were pledged by their parents to marry. If the children were very young the families temporarily suspended all fighting and other actions until the boy reached eleven years old when a ceremony would be held in which the boy would place the promise ring on the girl's finger in front of witnesses. That marked the official beginning for whatever the bargain was between the families and the agreement could not be revoked after the ring was given. The children were later officially married when they both reached seventeen.

If for some reason when the boy reached the age of eleven and he didn't give the girl the promise ring, or the girl refused to accept it, the agreement ended and the old family feuds would resume.

Somewhere in your family history Harry, hundreds of years ago, such an arranged marriage took place. Although most civilized people did away with arranged marriages; it became you family tradition for the oldest boy to give the girl he planned on marrying that promise ring.

This tradition was a very serious thing to you father. He told me when he gave the promise ring to your mother he explained the family tradition to her. If she accepted the ring she too was promising as he was to be faithful forever and that she shouldn't accept it if she wasn't sure."

Dumbledore handed the box with all the objects in it to Harry and said, "You've proven yourself, by the things you've done these past two years, to be mature beyond your years. With what I've seen so far this year I felt you could be trusted to do the right thing and care for these family heirlooms."

Harry looked around from Dumbledore to Hermione, to Ron, then to Ginny. Then he opened the box and took out the promise ring and the two gold chains. He said, "The emerald represents my family; it's green like my eyes. Maybe the red ruby is supposed to represent someone with red hair."

Hermione gasped and tears came to her eyes as she smiled.

Harry continued, "With my friends her to witness this, I ask you Ginny Weasley, after hearing what Dumbledore said, knowing how serious this is to me and my family, would you accept my promise ring and vow to be faithful to me forever as I am vowing to be faithful to you?"

Ginny's eyes were also filled with tears as she said, "Yes Harry, I love you and will love you forever."

Harry took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he said, "Will you also wear my mother's chain?"

Again she said yes and Harry undid the clasp and moved her hair out of the way so the chain rested around her neck then he refastened the clasp. He handed her the men's chain and waited. She undid its clasp put it around his neck and as she refastened the clasp the two chains began to glow. After a few seconds the glow disappeared and they again look as ordinary as any other gold chains.

While Harry was giving the ring and chain to Ginny, Hermione continued silently crying until she saw the glow. Then she said, "Sir, did you see that? What do you think it means?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Harry said, "I've seen this before. I remember now; when the Dementors forced me to see my mother being killed I could see the chain around her neck glowing. The glow disappeared after Voldemort killed her.

Do you think the glow is some type of warning of danger?"

Dumbledore put his hand to his chin and after a few seconds said, "Perhaps, or some form of protection. James said there was a charm on the chains but never told me what it was. I'm sure nothing harmful; James and Lilly wore them for years. Harry, take yours off so I can examine it more closely. Harry reached back to unfasten the chain but couldn't find the clasp. He said, "Ginny help me unhook it."

Ginny ran her hand behind Harry's neck first then looked closely. "There's no clasp," she said "I just hooked it a minute ago and now it's gone."

Harry checked Ginny's chain and the clasp on it was also gone.

"That must be part of the charm;" Dumbledore said "once the boy and girl put them on there's no way of getting them off. I would bet that when the wearer dies the clasp reappears since I was able to remove them from your parents. It's another solemn vow; you two will wear those chains all your life. You're bonded together forever.

From what I learned about you two this year I thought you might want to give Miss Weasley the ring and chain once you two heard the story of your family. One other thing your father told me, and I didn't want to tell you this before so I didn't influence you was that Potter boys have always found the girl they want to marry at a very young age.

Your father said he knew he was going to marry your mother the first time he saw her on the train when they were eleven and coming here their first year. It took him six years to convince her. He said your grandparents told him they were only nine and ten when they realized some day they would marry.

So now that it's settled that you two will remain a couple; what about convincing the rest of the school you have broken up. I suggest an argument in a public place like the dining hall can be effective since many people would see it; but I will leave it up to you if you can figure out a better way to convincing the other students you had a break up.

The four of you may go now; I'm sure you have a great deal to discuss."

When the door closed behind the four teens; Dumbledore smiled. "Perfect," he thought, "Harry has a powerful girl to help and love him; and it seems Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are still close to Harry and willing to help."

As the walked back to Gryffindor tower Harry asked, "Ginny, you are okay with pretending to break up because I don't want to hurt you in any way?"

"I won't pretend to like the idea Harry." she answered as she twisted the ring around on her finger. "But, now that I know how much you love me I will do what you think best."

"Keeping you safe is what's best for me." Harry said. "Ginny, is the ring bothering you; I see you keep twisting it around?"

"There's something odd about it;" Ginny said "do you remember when you put it on my finger; it was way too big and I was afraid it might fall off and I would lose it. Look at it now; it fits my finger perfectly. I wanted to take it off so I could get a better look at it but it won't come off. Not that it too small now, it's the right size but it just won't come off."

"Like the chains;" Hermione said they won't come off either. Dumbledore said you father gave your mother the ring and the chain at the same time; maybe the ring has the same charm on it."

"Well don't worry Ginny." Harry said. "Dumbledore said my mother wore it for years and nothing bad happened because of it."

"I'm not worried;" Ginny said "just fascinated by it. So how do we fake this break up? What will make people think we are really fighting?"

"I think Dumbledore was wrong about that, I don't think you two should have a big argument at all." Hermione said. "Not that many people know you're a couple to begin with; and most of them are Gryffindors. I think if you just stay apart nobody will notice anything; except Malfoy of course and those few Gryffindors that pay attention to who's dating who.

Why attract attention by letting everyone else in the school know you were together in the first place just to show them you're breaking up.

Malfoy is the major problem. If you fight about the pictures in front of Malfoy; he would believe that your break up was real because he would be happy to think it was him catching you that caused. It wouldn't get the pictures back; but that's another problem entirely.

And maybe a small argument in the common room could convince the Gryffindor gossip mongers that you broke up. It would give them something juicer to talk about than just that you're a couple."

"Let's think about it;" Ginny said "it's late and we can decide tomorrow. Harry, we can talk about it when I come over tonight to sleep."

"Yes," Harry said. "but I think Ron and Hermione should join us."

When Hermione giggled and Harry saw Ron turn red he quickly said, "I mean just for the discussion part; not to sleep together all night."

They agreed and Ginny met Hermione as usual in the girl's loo to get under the cloak and head to the boy's dorm. They also both did the Contraceptive charm on themselves; this time Ginny did it on herself for only the second time with the hope that tonight she would finally need it.

"After Harry gave me the ring today I want to be prepared;" she told Hermione "in case he's ready to move forward with our relationship.


	9. Chapter 9 The Pictures

Chapter IX – The Pictures

Sitting in Harry's bed, the four of them worked out two plans; one for Malfoy and one for the rest of the Gryffindors. Tomorrow in the common room, Harry and Ginny would argue about Harry talking too often and too long to one of Ginny's girlfriends from another house.

Harry's line would be that, "There are other girls in the school besides you and I can't help it if some of them want to talk to me."

Then Ginny would say, "Well if you want to talk with them you don't have to talk to me." Ginny would turn and walk away.

Harry would follow, grab her by the shoulder and spin her around and say, "If you don't want me to talk to you now; don't come looking to talk with me later."

Ginny says, "Fine with me." Then she goes up to her bedroom. The next day Ginny would speak to Harry and he would ignore her and walk away. From then on they wouldn't speak to each other in public.

For Malfoy, they knew he came to breakfast alone because Crabbe and Goyle always wanted to be the first to get food and Malfoy liked to sleep longer.

Harry and Ginny would wait near the staircase coming up from Slytherin dorm and when they saw Malfoy they would argue about whose fault it was that Malfoy caught them and got the pictures. They would continue to argue until Malfoy went into the dining hall; or if he stopped to listen, Ginny would say that Harry was responsible for ruining her reputation, then slap him on the face, and walk away.

When everything was worked out Hermione said, "Come on Ron; let's go over to your bed now. Ginny, I'll meet you at six to return to our rooms."

Ron it seemed was still having trouble with Ginny and Harry's relationship. He didn't answer Hermione and he didn't move either. This business with the promise ring and the chains didn't help; essentially he felt it was like Harry had already married Ginny and Ron just couldn't accept that. He was staring back and forth from Ginny, who only had on one of his old baggy shirts, to Harry who took off his shirt as soon as Hermione mentioned leaving.

"Ron," Hermione said louder "if you don't come with me right now I'm going back to my own bed."

Ron's mind just wouldn't accept that Ginny's relationship with Harry was now a settled matter so he still didn't move. Ginny's anger surfaced immediately. She wanted to embarrass Ron as she had threatened to do in the common room days before. She said to Hermione, "I think Ron wants to watch me and Harry do it so he can learn the right way to finally please you; or maybe he wants you to join us and have a foursome."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled. "Stop acting like a …"

"Like a what?" Ginny yelled back interrupting Ron. "Like Hermione; because I don't want to do anything with Harry that she's not already doing with you. So when you call me a name you're calling her the same name. And when you think I'm doing something wrong you're thinking the same thing about her. Now get out of Harry's bed before I hex you."

Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it at Ron who didn't have his wand; he left it on his night table not thinking he would need it while they talked.

Ron stood up and Hermione grabbed him by the arm pulling him to his own bed and finally inside the curtains.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. I thought you realized after that talk with Fred and George that Ginny is happy with Harry and you're making things miserable for her by carrying on like this? Besides, didn't Harry giving her the promise ring and chain prove how serious he is about loving her forever?"

"Ginny is my little sister;" Ron said "and knowing what she's doing bothers me. I don't want to see her hurt."

"She's Fred and George's sister to. They're happy she found someone to love. And Harry is your best friend; you know he's a nice guy and wouldn't hurt Ginny."

The others aren't as close to Ginny as I am, it's different for them. Charlie is ten years older than her and Bill twelve; they were at Hogwarts when Ginny was growing up. I know they love her but they only saw her for two months at a time over the summer and for a few days on holiday break. Now they only see her maybe once or twice a year.

Percy is, well he's Percy; he always was like that and I don't think he loves anything but his ambitions.

The twins are three years older than her. They had each other and played together most of the time. Deep down they love her to; but they only bothered with us when they wanted to play a trick on us.

It's different for me. I'm only nineteen months older than Ginny; we grew up together, played together, we were always together until I had to leave and come here for my first year. And now she's here to and I see her every day again; just like when we were home.

I had to watch out for her and protect her from getting hurt around the house and yard. If she fell down and got hurt; it hurt me to. Once when a garden Gnome bit her I was the only one that could get her to stop crying. When she was sad I would clown around and cheer her up. I never told you how much I missed her when I left for school. That's why it's different for me.

And I know Harry is my best friend and a good guy and that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally; but she loves him so much if they ever break up for real it will kill Ginny. And Harry is always in danger of being killed by "You Know Who" and now Black; if something happened to him that would kill Ginny to. Or what if she's with him when one of them attacks Harry; Ginny could be hurt or killed"

The only way I can think of to protect her is to keep her away from Harry."

"But keeping her from Harry will hurt her as much as everything else you mentioned." Hermione said.

"I know that:" Ron said as tears started rolling down his cheeks "I think that's why I'm acting crazy. I have to protect her but I can't; no matter what I do it will hurt her."

"You don't know Harry will be killed; or that he and Ginny will break up. Those are imaginary fears; but you know for sure not being with Harry will hurt her. And you know what, I think Ginny feels the same way about you as you do about her; so when you won't show your approval of her being with Harry that hurts her to.

Now that you explained your feelings I can see how much you love Ginny; but you have to let her be happy now. If she gets hurt in the future, you can comfort her then.

Ron, that's why I love you; you're such a good person; you care about others so deeply."

Hermione had taken off her dressing gown as Ron was talking and now she unbuttoned his pajama tops. She pushed him gently down on his back and pulled his bottoms and briefs off in one motion.

"Let me love you;" she said "and love me back. For now, forget about everything else and let just the two of us be all you think of."

She kissed him and gradually kissed her way down his body until her lips were on the head of his dick. She hadn't tasted his sperm since that night at the Leakey Cauldron. Their promise of trying different positions and methods hadn't been going well; Ron liked the missionary position and Hermione almost always gave in to him. Now she sucked on him; doing what she wanted to do but trying to please him at the same time.

After he filled her mouth with his sperm and she swallowed it, she was pleased but Ron wasn't. He was still thinking of Harry and Ginny; Hermione knew it. She contemplated simply walking out, without the cloak, visible to anyone still awake, and returning to her own bed. But she was afraid if she left, Ron might get up and go after Ginny and Harry; so she laid next to Ron all night. They didn't attempt sex again in any form all night; and neither of them slept.

After Hermione pulled Ron to his own bed, Ginny crawled next to Harry to cuddle and talk. Her argument with Ron was still on her mind and she said, "If Ron doesn't stop interfering with us I'm going to hex him into next year. I've been practicing one called the Bat-Bogie Hex; it enlarges the target's bogies, gives them wings, and sets them to attacking the target. I'll do it to him in the dining hall so everyone sees it.

"Ginny," Harry said "Ron loves you."

"Well, he has a stupid way of showing it." she said. "If he loves me why can't he be happy for us like the other boys?"

"Ron doesn't love you like your other brothers do; you're special to him. Ron talked all first year about how much he missed seeing you; then after we saved you in the Chamber of Secrets, the whole next week he never stopped telling me stories about you and him growing up together. You know he was never close to your brothers; they teased him as their little brother. You're the only one that treated him nicely; the only family member he's really close to."

"I repeat," Ginny said "then he has a stupid way of showing it."

"He thinks I'm taking you away from him." Harry said. "He thinks if you love me, you'll stop loving him, or at least love him less. You do love him more than your other brothers; I see it in how you've treated him compared to them all last year."

"Well," Ginny said "he must have known that sooner or later I would find a boyfriend. He couldn't think that I would l would live at home with him forever."

"Maybe," Harry said "in his head; but it's his heart that's making him try and hold on to his relationship with you. Remember you're only twelve and he's only thirteen, if you were twenty and he was older to it would be easier; he would have had time to adjust to the idea."

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked. "We can't go on with him treating us this way; eventually I'll have a fight with him that can't be forgotten."

"I don't know;" Harry said "he won't talk about it reasonably with you or me. Maybe we can get Hermione to change his attitude."

"He and Hermione aren't getting along like they used to;" Ginny said "haven't you noticed?"

"Well they argue about Crookshanks and Scabbers;" Harry said "but I hope that will have settled down eventually."

"It's not just that." Ginny said. "Their sex life isn't so good; at least not for Hermione. She isn't satisfied any more. Ron just wants to do the same old thing each time. Hermione can't get him to try anything new and she's getting sexually frustrated.

I don't think she will be able to convince Ron about us or anything else; in fact, they may be breaking up. I know Hermione is worried about it."

After that neither of them spoke for some time as they considered Ron and Hermione's situation. Eventually Ginny said, "Let's forget about them for now; tomorrow we have to pretend to break up so let's have a wonderful night."

Harry kissed her and said, "Something special then; roll over and I'll start with your favorite, a back rub."

Harry rubbed Ginny's back for ten minutes; then for the first time he did her legs starting with her feet. He worked his way up her legs and she spread her legs apart slowly as he went higher. Finally, she said, "You can pull my knickers off and keep rubbing if you're ready to Harry."

He did as she had said and also slid off his pants and boxers before he began to rub her bare ass cheeks. She started to moan and because he had never done something like this before he tried to remember what Fred and George said to do first in the stories they told to the younger boys.

Oh yeah, feel if her cunny is wet. He ran one hand from her ass cheek down between her legs over her opening and his fingers were instantly wet and slippery.

What came next he thought, spread her lips they said. Harry could only imagine red lips like on Ginny's mouth but when he felt her it seemed more like fleshy bumps on each side of a slit. He had to look; he needed to see what a girl's cunny looked like.

He and Ginny had left their wands hooked on the bed curtains tips lit so they could see each other as the kissed and cuddled in the dim light; but he'd have to get his eyes close to her cunny if he wanted to see what it looked like.

As he used his fingers to spread her cunny lips he felt a small bump at the top of her opening. That must be her clit that the twins said to rub and play with. As he did that, she began to moan and wiggle about.

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her for a few moments putting his hand on her small breasts for the first time. He could feel her nipples were stiff and he gently rolled them between his thumb and finger making her moan again. Then he worked his lips down kissing her neck a few times before his lips reached where his fingers were, her breasts.

His hand continued to play with one nipple and he began to suck on her other nipple. Then he began to kiss his way down her flat stomach until his lips felt her pubic hair. Now he would see what her cunny looked like.

Harry had almost turned around completely in the bed as he moved his head closer to Ginny's cunny. As he did all of this she had placed her hand on his dick and began to rub it. He didn't want make her let go of his dick because he moved too far down her body; so he moved back and knelt next to Ginny's head with his head right over her crotch. As he moved Ginny spread her legs and bent her knees to give him access to her opening.

Harry brought his head close to her and saw her cunny lips were not red; but now that he had spread them there was another set inside which were red. In fact, between those outer lips everything was reddish including the little bump he had been rubbing that he assumed was her clit.

It had only been a few seconds but he had stopped rubbing as he looked; and Ginny said, "Don't stop Harry, please don't stop."

The twins said to do the same to her clit as he did to her nipples so Harry put his mouth on it and licked. He tried to suck and nip at it with his teeth and in seconds Ginny was moaning and moving about.

The next step the twins said was to push a finger into her cunny; so he rewet his index finger with her slippery fluid and slowly began to push it between the second pair of reddish lips where he saw her opening. Harry thought, "I wonder what Fred and George would say if they knew I was finally doing it with their sister."

By now Harry had his finger more than half way in Ginny's cunny but he stopped there. She had stopped making pleasure sounds and in fact had just given a cry of pain. "Am I hurting you?" he asked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," Ginny said "you're doing it right; but go slowly. All the girls say it hurt the first time but Hermione told me that's because the boy is going too fast. She loaned me her sex book when I told her I was going to tell you I fancied you; just in case.

Keep doing what you started; rubbing my clitoris until I have an orgasm. Then I'll be wet enough for you to penetrate me without it hurting; but meantime, shift your knees left, one of them is on my hair and pulling it."

Harry moved his left knee to the other side of Ginny's head which left his dick right over her face. He went back to licking her clitoris and trying to push his finger into her cunny. She had his dick in her hand again but he noticed she wasn't rubbing it; she had started to lick it just like he was licking her clit.

He used his free hand to pull her skin around her clit farther open so he could lick on it more easily. In minutes Ginny was again moaning and wiggling about. Suddenly she cried out, arched her back, and a flow of the slippery fluid came from her opening. Harry knew she had the orgasm she wanted so he stopped licking her but she immediately said, "Use your finger again Harry; rewet it, I'm ready for it now."

Harry did as she said and found his finger slid in more easily this time. "In and out Harry," she said "move it in and out slowly."

He continued to lick her clit as he moved his finger until Ginny said, "Now Harry, turn around and make love to me now."

This was the last thing the twins said to do; when the girl was ready, slip your dick in her cunny and pound away until you reach you end. He turned so they were face to face. Ginny had her legs way up and far apart. She took his dick in her hand and positioned the head at her opening then said, "Push into me Harry; slowly but all the way in. Use your weight and do it now."

Harry was worried, he barely got his finger into her tight opening and that hurt her. Though he knew his dick wasn't that big; but it was longer and wider than his finger. How could he fit it into her without causing her a lot of pain? He hesitated until she said again, "Now Harry, push all the way in slowly."

He pushed and felt the head of his dick being squeezed by the walls of her cunny. He pushed harder and slid in another inch; she nodded at him and said, "Keep going, all the way in."

Harry pushed again and slid in another inch; one look at Ginny's face told him she wanted more so he gave another big push and slid all the way in so his pubic hair and hers were together.

Harry asked, "Ginny are you okay?"

"Yes," she said "Slide in and out now like you did with your finger. Slowly Harry lets both enjoy it.

Harry started by pulling his dick out until only the head remained in Ginny's cunny; then he pushed slowly but steadily in. It went easier this time and Ginny didn't seem to be in pain. He did it again, and again.

Ginny shifted the position of her hips so every time Harry slid in he bumped her clit with his pelvic bone. Soon Ginny began to moan with pleasure and move her hips up as Harry came down so her clit was bumped harder each time. Her face got an expression of contentment as they continued thrust after thrust.

Harry could feel his climax coming just like when he masturbated. He could also see in Ginny's face that she was nearing another orgasm so he tried to hold his own back until she reached hers first.

"I'm ready to come." Harry said loudly; then again, "I'm ready to come."

Then her orgasm started. Her body tensed up and she dug her fingernails into Harry's back. Her head jerked side to side and she yelled out loud, "Oh god; oh Harry; oh god; oh Harry."

But it was when her cunny walls clamped down on his dick and she gushed fluid that Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He shot load after load of his hot sperm into her and when she felt it she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to hold him inside her.

They were both exhausted and he lay on top of her for several minutes before she asked, "Was that as good for you as it was for me? Why didn't we do this last summer on the train; or the summer before when you first came to the Burrow?"

Harry pulled out of Ginny but remained lying on top of her for a few minutes before rolling off. He said. "I know you wanted to do it since that first day on the train; and after you accepted my ring I knew it was time."

They cuddled and snogged for twenty minutes before Ginny said, "Harry, can we do it again? It made me feel so good I want that feeling again, all night if we could."

He smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

He ran his fingers through her long ginger hair and pulled her into a tight kiss sliding his tongue into her eager mouth. As they kissed he pinched her nipples softly. The thought of that made him want to suck and gently bite at her nipples more than ever; so he moved his mouth down her neck and began to playfully bite her nipples. She became aroused immediately putting her hand on the back of his head to push him down tightly on her breasts.

Harry put his hand between her legs and worked her wet slippery slit open so he could rub her clitoris as he sucked her breasts. With his past experience he was expecting the gush of her vaginal fluids because he could feel her body tense as she neared an orgasm.

As he moved to position himself on top of her she suddenly rolled them both over and said, "I want to be on top this time. Some of my friends said it feels even better when the girl is in control and can go as slowly as she wants because sometimes the boy goes too fast."

Then she added, "Not that you weren't wonderful the first time; but I want to try different positions to see if I like one better."

She straddled him raised up on her knees and said, "Hold it at my opening so I can work myself down easily."

Harry did as she said and Ginny slowly lowered herself on him. He felt her cunny walls squeezing him as she seemed to take forever to completely come down on him. Then she slid up just as slowly and down again. Harry reached up to continue to play with her breasts as she continued her slow motion action.

He was enjoying it but was anxious to reach his climax so he reached down and put his finger next to his dick so every time Ginny came down the finger rubbed her clitoris. After a few minutes she began to speed up her action and her breath got more rapid. Then came her first moan of pleasure and Harry knew she was approaching another orgasm.

He tried to continue rubbing her clitoris; but she was now bouncing up and down rapidly with her body moving side to side at the same time. Harry was heaving upward to meet her downward motion and he couldn't hold back any longer. As he shot into her the first time she cried out and leaned forward on his chest while her hips continued bang into Harry's.

When Harry had finished shooting into her he stopped his motion and Ginny also stopped. She lay on top of him breathing heavily with his softening dick still in her. "You must be in great shape," she said "to be able to do that like you did before. I'm exhausted but my body wouldn't let me stop until my orgasm was over. The girls were right about being the one in control making it feel great."

Harry and Ginny had been cuddling for about fifteen minutes when Ginny reached over to start playing with Harry's dick and balls.

"Are you in a hurry?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want to do it again?" Ginny said.

"Sure I do," Harry answered "all night; but don't you need a rest? You just said a few minutes ago how exhausted you were."

"I was, I am," Ginny said "but I was counting on you to do most of the work this time."

Harry laughed, "So you're admitting I'm in better shape than you."

"No," Ginny said "I'm in good shape to but I think taking turns is fair."

"Well I certainly think your shape is good to." Harry said. "In fact I like your shape a lot; and that means I'll always be willing to do the work as long as it's you I'm with."

Ginny smiled and rolled on top of Harry smothering him with kisses. When she was ready to have sex she said, "Harry, rub my ass cheeks again; there another position Hermione said to try.

She rolled on her stomach and Harry began to rub her ass.

Ginny spread her legs slightly apart as he rubbed them which gave him a perfect view not only of her ass but also her open slit which still had her fluid and his sperm showing on it. She looked so sexy he wasn't sure he could wait even a few minutes to jump on her; but he knew as he rubbed her ass and cunny she would get even more excited and ready for sex.

It worked just as he thought it would. After ten minutes she spread her legs farther so Harry could keep rubbing her ass cheeks and wide open slit together.

She moaned and twitched as he moves his hands over her clitoris and slipped a finger slightly into and out of her cunny just deep enough to tease her. Ginny was thinking of how badly she wanted to feel him penetrate her and she wanted to have another orgasm.

Harry never stopped rubbing her clitoris and he began to stick his finger in deeper and more often. In response Ginny began to lift her ass off the bed, raising it up as if to beg Harry to take her.

The change in her position brought Harry's thumb into the crack of her ass so as he rubbed her clitoris with his fingers his thumb was rubbing over her puckered asshole. As she wiggled about Harry's thumb accidently slid into her asshole and she yelled.

He pulled it out and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that and didn't want to hurt you."

You didn't hurt me;" she said "I was just surprised. Actually it felt good; lots of the girls like anal sex. But I don't think I'm ready for that tonight; let's just have vaginal sex again."

"Okay," Harry said "just let me know what you want."

She was all the way up on her knees now, her ass in the air with cheeks spread, her head still down on the bed; she looked so hot Harry finally couldn't wait any longer. He knelt behind her and slowly slid his dick all the way into her slick cunny opening.

She was calling his name as he moved in and out faster and faster. His hips were slapping her small firm ass cheeks until she yelled, "More Harry, deeper and harder Harry."

He was going as deep and hard as he could until he reached his climax shooting his sperm in her waiting cunny for the third time that night.

Ginny had reached under herself and was rubbing her clitoris as Harry pounded into her. Her orgasm was so intense she thought she might pass out. It continued until she felt his last spurt of sperm. Then she collapsed onto her stomach with Harry on top of her with his dick still in her cunny. It took twenty minutes for both of them to recover.

After resting a while, she started playing with his dick and balls again then moved her head down and started licking the head of his dick.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked. "Do you want to have sex again?"

"I do;" she said "oral sex. Girls say it makes your orgasm much better. Do you want to try it on me to?"

"If you want me to." he said.

She swung her body around so her cunny was over his face and said, "Use your tongue on me like you did with your finger before; I'll keep doing you at the same time."

Harry licked at her clitoris and even tried to suck on it like he had her nipples. She stopped licking his dick and took it in her mouth moving up and down on him. Hermione had told her if she continued doing this he would shoot his sperm into her mouth and how good it tasted.

She began to go up and down on him rapidly since she was already on the verge of an orgasm. Harry must have also been ready to come because he started shooting his load into her mouth and the taste of his hot sperm caused her orgasm to also peak. Her vaginal fluid flowed into Harry's mouth.

When it was done she kiss and held him while they rested. By then it was late and they fell asleep naked, cuddled in each other's arms.

Just before six, Ginny woke and cleaned up. She took the cloak and went for Hermione; then together they went to the girl's shower to wash. They both reversed the Contraceptive charm and Ginny noticed no sperm was forced from Hermione's vagina.

As they showered Ginny said, "How was Ron last night, after our fight I guess he didn't want to have sex."

"Hermione answered, "I tried to talk with him, to reason with him; but he wouldn't come out of his snit. I did oral sex on him but he wasn't interested in anything else. Ginny, I don't know what's going to happen to the two of us."

"Harry and I know you two are having problems." Ginny said quietly. "I don't know what to tell you except if you ever need to talk I'm available any time."

"Thanks;" Hermione said "but tell me about you and Harry? I noticed you had his sperm to clean out."

"Yes." Ginny said unsure of if she should tell Hermione about her wonderful night after hearing how badly Hermione's night was.

"I'm glad Ron didn't ruin your night to." Hermione said.

Ginny decided to be honest, "Actually, after Harry and I talked it over we had a good night. We didn't want the argument to spoil our first time. You were right; my orgasms were a thousand times better that masturbating. We did it in three different positions and had oral sex to; it was wonderful.

"You're so lucky Harry's willing to try new things so your sex life won't get boring. I don't know if Ron and I will ever have sex again much less try something new. At least I can hear what you and Harry do; I have to enjoy a surrogate sex life through you two."

Before breakfast Harry and Ginny were in position near the stairs when they saw Malfoy's blond hair appear at the bottom of the steps. They started their planned argument with Ginny yelling at Harry, "I don't ever want you to speak to me again. It's your fault, if you didn't push me into having sex all the time he never would have seen us. Now if those pictures get out everyone will think I'm a slut but they'll think you're a big stud for getting a younger girl to sleep with you.

You better just do what he wants so he gives those pictures to us. Once we get them I want to see them burnt so I don't have to worry for the rest of my life that he'll show them to someone."

Malfoy stopped on the steps listening. He thought, "They were having sex but I just didn't catch them; I should have waited longer before going in."

Then he heard Harry said, "I'm not going to give into his blackmail. The pictures he got didn't show us doing anything but snogging, so you do what you want to. I don't care if he shows them to everyone, that can't be worse than whatever he wants me to do."

Ginny said, "You don't care about me at all!" Then she slapped Harry on the face and walked away toward Gryffindor tower leaving Harry standing there. After a few seconds when Malfoy didn't move Harry went into the dining hall to sit with Hermione. She was alone; Ron was sitting half way down the table with Fred and George.

When Harry was gone Malfoy hurried to chase after Ginny. "They're fighting over the pictures;" he thought "they know Dumbledore hasn't been able to find them and the girl is worried. Now's my chance to get to her while she's emotionally upset."

He caught up with her on the stairs between the fourth and fifth floors. "Weasley," he yelled "wait, I think you better hear what I have to say."

Ginny stopped; she hadn't expected Malfoy to follow her but she realized to make their fake argument seem real she would have to show him how upset she was. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked. She managed to get tears into her eyes before she turned to face him; it wasn't that hard to do, all she had to do was think of what he was trying to do to them and the tears flowed.

"She's crying;" Draco thought "she'll be easy to manipulate while in such a state."

Then quietly so nobody else could hear he told her, "I heard you and Potter just now. He doesn't care about your reputation; but you do. If you want your pictures back meet me tonight in Moaning Myrtle's loo at eight. I'll tell you what I want from you and when you do what I tell you I'll give you the pictures. If you don't show, not only will everyone in the school see them; I'll give them to my father to show around at the ministry. Everyone your father works with will see them."

"Don't try to bluff me." Ginny said. "I want the pictures so my parents don't find out I was still going with Harry when they ordered me to break up with him. Now we have broken up so the pictures don't matter anymore; and they don't show anything that would embarrass my parents."

"You don't know how resourceful I am." Malfoy said. "I have one on me in case I ran into you or Potter; so I could convince you to do what I want. Here, you can keep this one to help you make up your mind to show up tonight. I made plenty of copies."

Malfoy handed her a picture and when Ginny looked at it she gasped; the magic picture seemed to show her and Harry naked, having sex with Harry's dick repeatedly sliding in and out of her cunny. Their faces were clearly visible.

"That's not real;" she said "that's not me and Harry doing that."

"It sure looks like you and Potter." he said "I can clearly see you faces; so what do you think everyone else will think even if you two deny it's you. Now will you meet me tonight?"

"Do you promise?" Ginny said "I'll do whatever you want if you give me your word that you'll give me all the pictures and copies when I done."

"What a gullible little girl;" Draco thought "she really thinks I'll give her the pictures. Well, when I'm through raping her tonight maybe she won't be so gullible anymore."

"You have my word;" he said "after you do this one thing for me I'll give you all the pictures and copies."

"Okay," Ginny said "I'll meet you in Myrtle's loo at eight."

"Alone," Draco said "I don't trust Potter; you come alone or the deal's off."

"Harry won't deal with you;" Ginny said "I'll have to come by myself."

Ginny continued up to the Fat Lady's portrait and Draco went back down the steps. "Tonight," he thought "she'll learn what trouble being involved with Potter can bring."

In the dining hall Harry was holding a fork full of food near his mouth while he answered Hermione's question as to how the fake fight in front of Malfoy went. Suddenly he stopped in mid-sentence, dropped the fork and food on the table and jumped up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. "Is Ginny okay?"

Harry sat back down and said, "Yes, she was really upset for a moment but has calmed down now. Give me a minute to talk to her."

"What do you mean, talk to her?" Hermione said. "Where is she?"

"She's headed up to the common room now; we're supposed to meet there to stage the part of our fake breakup for the Gryffindor gossip mongers. Give me a minute of quiet."

"Oh," Hermione said "I guess you two have been practicing your mental connection."

Hermione waited almost three minutes while Harry sat with a blank expression staring off into space. Finally, he said, "You won't believe this; Malfoy followed her and gave her one picture that appears to show us having sex. Ginny said she knows the pictures he took only showed us snogging; somehow he faked this picture but she said it looks real. He told her to meet him tonight and he'll give her the rest of the pictures after she does whatever it is he wants."

"So what are you two going to do?" Hermione asked.

"First we finish out phony breakup in the common room; then we sit down and figure out what to do about Malfoy. Do you want to come along and help; maybe you can come up with a good idea."

"Sure," Hermione said "but I only have an hour free before I have to go the Arithmancy class."

On the way up the stairs Hermione asked about their mental connection; "Exactly how does it work?"

"Well," Harry started "we don't know how it works; we just know how to do it. Remember how Ginny got in trouble the first day when I was on the Hippogriff, two days later it happened again when Lupin wouldn't let me face the Boggart. Lupin got in front of me and I got mad because he thinks I'm too scared to face a Boggart; I called him a nasty name, silently in my mind I mean.

I had enough control not to say it out loud; but Ginny didn't. She picked my emotion and my thought and out loud called Flitwick what I was thinking about Lupin. She got another detention. We decided that couldn't keep up or soon she would have as many detentions as the twins; and it wasn't even her fault.

Whenever we met to snog we took some time to deal with the mental connection. After we had discussed our common dreaming ad nauseam she starting to teach me some of the spells she learned from Tom Riddle. Then, instead of explaining the spell out loud we practice seeing each other's thoughts. It took some time at first but eventually I could see the spells in her mind and learned them faster than having them explained.

Going the other way, I started teaching her things we did last year and that she would be doing in class this year. After the episodes with McGonagall and Flitwick, being able to do the spells so well helped her get back in their good graces. We also practiced blocking out the other person's emotions and thoughts. What she's thinking and feeling is always in the back of my mind but I can control when I want to access it and now she can control picking up my thoughts and emotions to. She hasn't had a problem in a long time.

There is one thing we haven't worked out yet. In each of our minds there seems to be a place the other person can't see. Even when she helps me I can't see what's going on in that part of her mind and she can't see that part of my mind. Ginny thinks it's the part of our minds where we keep our worst thoughts and emotions and because we love each other our minds won't let the other person that side of us."

They arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry gave the password and they went in.

When Ginny got to the common room Harry was still in the dining hall and she could hear in the back of her mind Harry talking to Hermione. Fred and George were at one of the tables; Ron, who hadn't spoken to Ginny since last night, was nowhere to be found, so she went to sit with the twins and wait for Harry. She heard him ask Hermione to come help and knew it would take them a few minutes to get there from the dining hall.

She barely sat down before George said, "Ginny, where did you get that ring, I never saw you wear it before."

"Oh the ring." she said. Dumbledore had told them not to let anyone but the five of them that were in his office know about the promise ring and that she and Harry were not really breaking up; but how would she be able to keep that from the twins. If they thought Harry broke up with her they would do something nasty to him for hurting her.

Other people might not notice, or think she had just got a new ring, but the twins knew better. I'll have to tell them what's happening. Quickly she mentally checked with Harry and he agreed, "We already have enough problems without them being mad and jinxing me; go ahead tell them. Hermione and I will be there in a minute."

Ginny held out her hand and said, "About the ring, Harry gave it to me, along with a gold chain." She loosened her uniform collar to show them the chain.

"That's pretty fancy looking jewelry." Fred said. "They must have cost Harry quite a few Galleons; and when did he buy them, during the summer?"

"Actually they belonged to his mother." she said "They've been in his family for hundreds of years and they have charms on them; Harry is wearing the matching chain."

Fred and George looked at each other and Fred said, "Ginny is that a promise ring?"

"Yes." she said. "Harry gave it to me yesterday and we took a vow in front of Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore."

"Whoa," George said "mom and dad will hit the roof. Mom wanted you to stop seeing Harry and you get engaged to him instead."

"We can't get engaged until were both seventeen;" she said "it's magical law."

"Don't split hairs with us; George said "you know what we mean."

"Fred said, "You mean Dumbledore was there and he let you two exchange vows at your age and didn't try to stop you?"

"Not only didn't he try and stop us;" Ginny said "I think he encouraged Harry to give me the ring. He told a long story about Harry's family and the meaning behind the ring like he was trying to make Harry realize that giving me the ring was what he should do.

I have the feeling that we are all part of some plan Dumbledore has and he is maneuvering us into doing what he wants. I didn't care, I would have said yes to Harry even if Dumbledore wasn't there."

"Well you better be sure to take the ring off and hide it good before you go home and mom sees it;" Fred said "or you'll be grounded until your seventeen, or maybe longer."

"I can't," Ginny said "I told you its charmed, Dumbledore said it won't come off as long as I'm alive; the same with my chain and Harry's chain to."

"Well don't worry about that;" George said "because mom will take it off after she kills you."

Just then Harry and Hermione arrived and Ginny said, "Harry and I have something planned so don't get excited and do anything crazy until I have time to explain. Meet us in Harry's room in ten minutes."

Ginny went over to Harry and they carried out their little staged fight. As Ginny stormed off to her room the looks on the twins faces proved their act was convincing.

Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were waiting when she arrived under the cloak to join them. She told everyone the story about Malfoy and the picture; but only hesitantly showed them the picture with a red face. "Really it's not us;" she said "you have to believe us."

"We know it's not you;" George said as they looked closely at the picture "you have that mole on your left ass cheek that looks like a giant freckle, and this girl doesn't. Look."

"How do you know what's on Ginny's ass cheek?" Hermione asked.

"We grew up with her." Fred said. "When we were young mom gave us, her, and Ron baths together. We're country people; we went skinny dipping together in our pond until Ginny got old enough that mom made us start wearing swimsuits."

George added, "We may not have seen her bare ass for a couple of years now but we're pretty sure the mole she was born with didn't fall off since then. What about it Harry; is it still there."

Harry blushed, but just a little before saying, "It was still there as of last night; and they're right about it not being on the girl in the picture.

Fred and George started clapping and Hermione asked, "What's that all about?"

Fred said, "Harry just admitted he saw Ginny's bare ass last night. Tell us Harry; was she great at sex? Ginny, did Harry give you a terrific orgasm?"

"Yeah," George said "give us the details."

Ginny pulled her wand and said, "That's enough; just because you two like to brag it doesn't mean everyone else does. What Harry and I did is our business."

"Harry must be a lousy lover." Fred said.

"Or Ginny wouldn't want to keep quiet about how good it felt." Finished George.

Hermione smirked and said, "Maybe she just doesn't want to make you two feel inadequate. From what she told me, you two would be so embarrassed if she told you what Harry did to her for their first time that neither of you would ever feel like telling another of your stories."

The twins looked at Harry who was stunned at what Hermione had said; but managed to react quickly enough to get a funny little smile on his face. He said, "I'm not talking about last night either; so let's get back to the picture.

Look at the boy's left foot; his second toe is longer than his big toe." Harry pulled off his shoe and sock showing ever one his foot. His big toe was longer than his second toe.

"So Malfoy faked the picture somehow;" Hermione said "but nobody else knows about Ginny's mole and Harry's toe so a lot of people will still believe it is them. How do we get the pictures off him and be sure he doesn't have any copies?"

"I'll have to meet him like he wants." Ginny said. "At least that will give us more time until he sees if I do what he demands."

"You can't meet with him alone." Fred said.

"I have to," Ginny said "he said not to let Harry come because he doesn't trust Harry to agree to what he wants."

"You can't trust Malfoy." George said.

"But what if he meant what he said?" Ginny said "What if I don't show and he does pass the pictures out to everyone?'

"Ginny," George asked "I have an idea; let us, along with Harry, get there early and hide under his cloak to prepare a surprise for the little weasel."

Ginny arrived at Myrtle's loo at eight sharp and found Malfoy waiting. "So what do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"Nothing much;" he said "just lay down. Since you're willing to have sex with Potter; I thought you would want to know what sex with a real man would feel like."

Ginny laughed and said, "In your dreams Malfoy; you must have been confunded if you think I'd have sex with you."

"I thought you might say no; and I'm glad." Malfoy said.

The gold chain around her neck suddenly got hot as Malfoy pulled his wand and cast a Full Body-Binding curse at her saying, "It will be so much more fun to rape you."

Ginny never drew her wand or even moved; but a second later Malfoy was flat on the floor as his curse rebounded off the Shield charm that formed around her.

In a far corner of the loo, from under his invisibility cloak, Harry, Fred, and George appeared. They had been wedged into that corner for fifteen minutes before Malfoy had arrived. He came within inches of stepping on them as he searched the loo before leaning against the sink where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was hidden to wait for Ginny.

George said, "Ginny, are you okay; I never saw someone make Shield charm so fast."

Fred added, "And such a strong one to; especially from a second year."

It was Harry that answered not Ginny. "She didn't make it; it came from her necklace. I felt it in my necklace to. Dumbledore said the charm on the necklaces might be some form of protection; I guess he was right."

"We can talk about the necklaces later." George said. "You two go back to the common room; we'll take care of Malfoy."

"We'll take care of him real good;" Fred said "nobody tries to rape our little sister and gets away with it."

Ginny looked at the twins and George said, "Don't worry; we won't do any permanent damage to him; just teach him a lesson."

Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand as they walked from the loo. "Are you alright;" he asked "you never answered George.

"I'm fine." she said. "I knew you were there to protect me. Malfoy never had a chance against you; and Fred and George to of course.

I'm just thinking about the necklace; how it acted on its own to protect me. Don't you think it's sort of like the diary; I mean acting on its own."

"Not at all;" Harry said "I don't think it acted on its own. I think its tuned to our minds; it does the same thing as a wand. You knew you had to protect yourself but didn't have time to draw your wand. I think the necklaces automatically channels whatever spell your thinking of the same as your wand would. You just don't have to draw and point it first."

Maybe;" Ginny said "but I don't think we should tell anyone else what we think until we check it out more."

"You mean not tell Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"No, we should tell them;" Ginny said "and the twins already know of course. I meant everyone else; including Dumbledore.

Harry, I just have this feeling Dumbledore is playing with us like we're chess pieces to be moved around in a giant game against You Know… I mean against Voldemort. What I'm afraid of is that he might sacrifice us; like you or Ron would sacrifice some pawn in a game."

Harry looked at her and said, "Yeah, I have the same feeling sometimes. I didn't want to worry you by saying it. Okay, we keep things to ourselves; at least for now."

All Dumbledore's surveillance of Malfoy became moot that night. Students coming for an early breakfast the next morning found Draco Malfoy tied naked to the banister near the entrance to the dining hall. It looked like the Confundus charm had been used on him because he couldn't remember how he got there or who did this to him; but upon being questioned by Dumbledore, Malfoy told the truth about his entire blackmail plan.

Dumbledore was suspicious of why Malfoy confessed and had Professor Snape check his stores of potions. A vile of Veritas serum was missing; which made Dumbledore believe that all the pictures had truly been recovered and the incident was over.

Later, after breakfast, Harry went to the head table and told Dumbledore the pictures had been left on his bedside table with a note that there were no copies and Harry and Ginny could do as they pleased with the pictures. It also said Draco Malfoy wouldn't cause any trouble about the entire matter.

When Dumbledore questioned them later, separately because Harry and Ginny didn't want to be seen together after staging their fake break up, both Harry and Ginny told Dumbledore they didn't know who returned the pictures.

It was common knowledge in Gryffindor common room since the Chamber of Secrets last year, that the twins said that they would not feel constrained in what they would do to anyone who tried to harm their sister; but when asked by Dumbledore they denied doing anything about Malfoy.

Ginny had been sleeping with Harry every night for more than a month now; most nights because they had pleasant dream, but once or twice a week, when neither of them had a test the next day, they would make love.

Hermione stopped sleeping with Ron partially because of their arguments about her cat chasing his rat became more common and more serious; but mostly because Ron still couldn't accept Ginny being with Harry. When she was still sleeping with him he would be cold and distant because he knew Ginny was in the neighboring bed with Harry. They hardly spoke anymore and when they did it was mostly things like pass the salt, or can I borrow a piece of parchment.

As the weeks passed Hermione's attitude became more surly toward everyone including Ginny and Harry. They attributed it to the fact that Hermione was taking a huge class load; in fact, nobody could figure out how she managed to make it to all her classes when some ran at the same time.

Halloween was the date of the first Hogsmeade village visit; when third years and older were allowed to go to the nearby town and visit the magical shops there. But Harry couldn't go because his uncle never signed his permission slip after Harry had inflated Uncle Vernon's sister and then ran away from the Dursleys.

Ginny was a second year and so could not go to town and they decided after getting some important work finished they would spend the rest of the day in Harry's bed having sex. On the way back from the library they met Professor Lupin near his office. Ginny greeted him politely but Harry still held a grudge about Lupin not letting him face the Boggart.

"Harry," Lupin asked "you've seemed less than friendly to me all term so far. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Harry said, "No." but Ginny chimed in, "Oh tell him Harry; he's actually a very nice person."

"Okay," Harry said "I am upset with you."

"Let's go into my office and talk about it." Lupin said.

Lupin made tea for the three of them. Harry pulled two chairs next to each other so he and Ginny could hold hands as they sat. After taking a sip of his tea Lupin said, "Alright then, why are you upset with me?"

"Why wouldn't you let me face the Boggart the first day of class? Did you think I couldn't handle it and would black out again like on the train when the Dementor arrived?"

"No Harry, of course not." Lupin said. "Ginny, I know you're second year but do you know what a Boggart is and what they do?"

"Yes, we've had a few at home in some of the closets." Ginny said "They're shape shifters; they become whatever the person nearest to them is most afraid of."

Lupin said, "Do you know him well enough to guess; if Harry faced a Boggart what do you think it would become?"

"Anyone who ever heard of Harry would think a Boggart would turn into Voldemort." she said.

Lupin looked shocked when Ginny said Voldemort's name instead of one of the euphuisms everyone but a very few people used; but he let it pass and asked, "And what would you do if Voldemort appeared in a classroom with you."

"I'd fight him," Ginny said defiantly "and try and kill him like Harry killed Tom Riddle when he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes," Lupin said "I heard about that from the other teachers, I suppose you would fight considering what I see on your finger and around your neck.

However, most students, and adults to, would have panicked and been traumatized. Harry, do you think I should have let you face the Boggart and take the chance of that happening in my classroom to your friends and classmates?"

"No, I understand now about the Boggart." Harry said. "But I don't understand what you said about Ginny. What do her ring and chain have to do with her saying she would fight Voldemort?"

"Don't try and hide it from me Harry. I knew your father and mother." Lupin said. "We were in Gryffindor together and I recognize your mother's promise ring and chain; I presume you have your father's chain on."

Harry pulled his collar down enough for Lupin to see the chain and Lupin said, "I hope both of you knew the meaning of what you did when you gave Ginny those things. If you gave them to her just so she will have sex with you it would make your parents roll over in their graves."

"That's not why Harry gave them to me." Ginny said with anger in her voice. "We love each other; besides I was willing to have sex since the first day we decided to see each other. And I do understand their meaning to or I wouldn't have accepted them."

"Dumbledore explained the meaning of the ring and chains to us before we exchanged vows." Harry said. "But what did you mean about them?"

Lupin looked at Ginny but spoke to Harry, "I meant no Potter would give that ring and chain to a girl that wasn't as brave and courageous as your mother was; and you know she wasn't afraid to face Voldemort."

Ginny blushed slightly at the compliment and Lupin went on, "I'm guessing the reason I haven't seen you two together lately is because you're trying to make everyone think you're not a couple. Harry's wants to keep Voldemort from going after you to get to him."

"And Sirius Black to." Harry said. "You know of him to."

"Yes," Lupin said "I know about him; and I assure both of you I'll keep your secret. You might fool Voldemort; but I don't think trying to keep your relationship secret will make Ginny any safer from Sirius Black. He was in Gryffindor with us and will recognize the ring and chains as surely as I did."

Just then Snape came in with s cup that had fumes rising from it. Snape said, "Your potion Lupin; be sure to take it while it's still warm." Then Snape left.

"I haven't been feeling well;" Lupin said "but fortunately Professor Snape was kind enough to make up a potion that will help me." He drank it down before Harry of Ginny could voice their misgivings about trusting Snape.

"Now I'm afraid I must get these papers corrected and then rest." Lupin said to dismiss them. "I' see each of you in your own class."

That night, during the traditional Halloween feast, the picture of the Fat Lady was attacked. Sirius Black snuck into the castle while everyone was at the feast, and since he didn't know the password, the Fat Lady refused to let him into Gryffindor tower so he slashed her portrait. Fortunately, she escaped unharmed and while the background in her portrait was being repaired the mad knight Sir. Cadogan took her place. For weeks he drove everyone crazy by switching the password several times per day. Neville couldn't remember them all so eventually he made a list of the upcoming passwords and promptly lost it.

After not speaking in public for a few weeks Ginny and Harry began to talk again so they would appear to be civil but not back together. Though they could communicate mentally it still made life much easier to be able to talk in public if they wanted to.

The first Saturday in November was the first Quidditch match and it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The weather was terrible with heavy rain and high winds. Gryffindor was up fifty points but the conditions were making finding the snitch impossible and the game dragged on for hours. Finally, the Huffelpuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, spotted the snitch going almost straight up.

In the stands, Ginny was yelling for Harry to go after Diggory like everyone else but as he began to chase Diggory upward, around her neck, her chain began to glow and heat up. She felt the burning on her neck and screamed, "Harry watch out; don't go any higher."

When Hermione heard her telling Harry not to chase the snitch she turned from watching Harry to looking at Ginny. The first thing she saw was the glowing chain with Ginny grasping it as she continued to yell for Harry to come back down.

Then Ginny tried to push her way through the crowd toward the stairs that led down to the Quidditch pitch but nobody but Hermione paid attention to her; they were all looking up, still watching Harry continue to urge his broom higher.

Suddenly Ginny froze in place, her eyes closed, and she gave out a blood curdling scream as a vision of Harry's mother being killed began to flash through her mind. Her scream ended as screams began from the rest of the Gryffindors who were watching Harry. Hermione looked back up just in time to see what happened.

Harry started after Diggory and was gaining ground with his faster broom when the wind died away, all sound disappeared, and a cold chill swept over Harry's body. He saw what looked like a hundred Dementors coming toward him and he began to see the vision of his mother being killed. Harry blacked out, just like on the train, but instead of falling safely back on the seat like on the train he fell more than a hundred feet from his broom to the ground.

As the crowd stood there in shock, Ginny, followed by Hermione and Ron, managed to force their way to the stairs.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as they ran to where Harry had hit the ground. "I felt Dementors nearby and started having a horrid vision."

"So that's why you screamed before everyone else," Hermione said. "There weren't any Dementors near us and I thought it was your chain choking you. You had your hand on it before Harry fall off his broom."

When they reached Harry he was surrounded by the rest of the team and Ginny asked Fred, "What happened, we didn't see it."

"Harry fell;" he said "he must have been nearly a hundred feet high."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know," George said. "Dumbledore did some spell that slowed his fall; but he still hit pretty hard. After Dumbledore chased the Dementors away he conjured a stretcher for Harry and they're going to take him to the hospital wing now."

Fred whispered in Ginny's ear, "Ron and Hermione can come with the team to check on him; but you better go back to the common room or people will realize you two didn't really break up. Some of them are already watching you because you rushed to check on him. You said it was important nobody knows the truth. We'll let you know how he is as soon as we know."

It was almost half an hour before Ginny became aware of Harry's thoughts; she knew he was conscious again and though sore that he would be fine. She told Harry to tell Ron, the twins, and Hermione she knew so one of them wouldn't have to rush and let her know. Then she decided to make a homemade get well card for Harry and take it to him when nobody else was there to see them together.

Ginny tried to stand up but she ached all over like she had been beaten and she realized she was feeling Harry's pain. He was sore so she was to; though she showed no outside marks from the fall as she was sure Harry would. But, Ginny sensed Harry's worst feeling came not from his bruises; but from the fact that his broom had blown into the Whomping willow after he fell off and was broken into splinters buy the tree.

That night she used the cloak to sneak past Madam Pomfrey and visit Harry who loved the card she made but was forced to hide it under a fruit bowl because it would pop open by itself and start singing at the most inconvenient times. Besides he didn't want any of his visitors but Ron, Hermione, and the twins to see the card was from Ginny or they would realize that she and Harry were still together.

One good thing came from this; in his next DADA class Lupin promised to try and teach Harry how to repel Dementors; but warned him it was a very difficult spell that many adult witches and wizards couldn't do. Also, because he wasn't feeling well, Lupin said he couldn't start the lessons until after Christmas


	10. Chapter 10 The Patroni

Chapter X – The Patroni

Time passed and Christmas break approached and so did another Hogsmead visit. By now Harry and Ginny had settled into a routine; they continued to be just slightly friendly in front of others which wasn't difficult now that they could easily communicate mentally whenever they wanted to.

Ginny used her own room as a closet since she was sleeping in Harry's bed every night. She would say goodnight to her roommates and close herself in the bed behind the curtains; then don the cloak and sneak to Harry's room. In the morning she would go directly to the girl's loo as if she simply got up before the other girls.

Harry was angry that Ron, Hermione, and the others in his year got to go to Hogsmead and he didn't. As the day of the second Hogsmead visit approached Ginny said, "Harry, if you want to go to town so badly; why don't we just put you cloak on and sneak out?"

"You're forgetting the Dementors," Harry said "they guard everyway in and out and they're not fooled by the cloak; they can feel our presence. I know I don't want another run in with them until Lupin shows me how to repel them. How about you?"

"Your right," Ginny said "maybe if we stay in bed all day I could cheer you up some? We planned to have sex all day last Hogsmead weekend and got sidetracked by Lupin. I have a couple of new positions I want to try while we have lots of energy instead of at night when we're tired."

"Not that they're not fun to try; but where do you learn all these sex positions?" Harry asked.

"Hermione has a muggle sex book called the Kama Sutra" Ginny said. "She never could get Ron to try anything new; and now that they broke up she has no use for it at all so she let me borrow it. I think that's why she's been asking such intimate questions about our sex life; she wants to know if these positions are fun."

That Saturday, after everyone else had left for Hogsmead Harry and Ginny were heading to his room when the twins stopped them. "We can guess what you two have planned;" Fred said looking up the stairs toward Harry's room "but we thought you might like to do something else for a change."

"Like what?" Harry asked. "And why aren't you two gone to Hogsmead?"

"We're going soon;" Fred said "and perhaps we'll see you two there."

Now Harry was interested and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

George pulled out an old piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment and little dots labeled with people's names. "It shows everyone in the castle and on the grounds." Fred said. "It also shows these." Pointing to the map Harry and Ginny could see passages they never knew existed; passages that led to Hogsmead.

"This one is caved in and impassable," George said. "And this one starts at the Whomping Willow so I wouldn't advise using it." Fred added. "But this one opens from the hump on the Humped Back One-eyed Witch statue on the third floor and leads straight to Honeydukes sweet shop."

"It great," Harry said "but why would you guy give up something this good?"

"We have it memorized," Fred said "besides we think it could be helpful to you since now you have our little sister to protect. It will allow you to see if anyone dangerous is around."

"We'll look for you in Hogsmead."

As soon as the left Harry said, "I'll get my cloak; that is if you want to go. We could still spend the day in bed."

"Let's go," Ginny said "we can always be in bed together but we won't be able to go to Hogsmead again for months."

It took nearly an hour to walk all the way to town where they came out in the basement of Honeydukes shop. They pulled the cloak on and snuck up the steps into the shop which was filled with students including Ron and Hermione. Though not sleeping together; they were getting on well enough again to come into town together.

Harry and Ginny stepped out of sight behind a shelf and removed the cloak; then walked out into the crowd where everyone was so taken up with all the merchandise that nobody paid attention to them until they spoke to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione admonished them for breaking the rules by coming to town. She hissed at them like an angry goose, "Harry you don't have permission and Ginny you're only second year; if you're seen by a teacher you'll get detention for months. And you're in danger from Sirius Black; you have no protection if he catches you out here."

When she ran out of reasons they shouldn't be in town Harry said, "We don't care Hermione, Sirius Black isn't likely to be in town with this crowd so we're staying and we're going to enjoy ourselves."

They toured the town and shops ending up in a pub called the Three Broomsticks where they got their first taste of a drink called Butterbeer. As they drank a group of teachers walked in along with the Minister of Magic; if Harry and Ginny were spotted they would be in all the trouble Hermione warned them about.

Hermione pulled her wand and made the Christmas tree slide over between them and the table where the teachers sat so Harry and Ginny couldn't be seen by the teachers; but the teens could hear what was being said by the Minister of Magic.

He was telling them about Sirius Black and why the ministry expected him to come to Hogwarts. Not only was Sirius trying to kill Harry, the minister explained that Harry's parents had been friends of Sirius; in fact they made Sirius Harry's godfather. When Sirius went over to Voldemort he told him where the Potters were living and so he was responsible for Harry's parents' deaths. Sirius also killed another of the Potter's friends, Peter Pettigrew, before the ministry arrested him.

As the minister was talking Hermione noticed Harry's chain begin to glow; Harry had put his hand to his neck and was holding it like Ginny had at the Quidditch match. That memory made Hermione look at Ginny; she had her wand out and was half standing looking in the direction of where the minister had just finished his story.

Hermione knew Ginny was about to shoot a hex at the minister but, being on the other side of the table, was too far away to stop her; so she said, "Harry, look at Ginny."

By then Ginny had stood all the way up and what she was thinking had moved from the background in Harry's mind to his consciousness. Before Hermione finished her warning Harry had already grabbed the back of Ginny's jacket and pulled her back down.

"No." he said to her "You can't do it."

She looked furious and said, "But Harry, Fudge knew all along what happened to your parents and he didn't tell you the truth. The ministry had no right to keep such important information from you; he deserves to be hexed."

"I'm just as angry Ginny." Harry said. "But hexing the Minister of Magic in front of a group of teachers isn't going to change anything; just get us in trouble. And he's not the only one to know the truth. Dumbledore must know; and one day before class Malfoy asked why I wasn't out looking for Black. He said he would if it happened to him. His father must know and told him about Black and what he did."

Hermione asked, "Did you learn any more about those chains? Just now both of yours were glowing; but neither of you was in danger."

Ginny answered, "I was angry; about to cast a hex at the minister. Harry thought the chains act like a wand to funnel our magic; maybe the glow means several things. It glowed when it protected me from Malfoy, and now when I was angry."

"Mine was hot and glowing to." Harry said. "I was upset about what the minister said; but didn't plan to hex him and get in trouble."

Hermione said, "Maybe yours was just warning you that Ginny was upset. Maybe it does other things to; you two let me know about anytime your chains react. It could be important when they begin to glow to know what may be causing it so you'll know how to react."

Harry said, "Good idea; but for now, Ginny, let's get back to the school. You need to calm down and I need time to think about this and what I should do."

After dinner they retreated to Harry's bed where they talked about what happened. "You're a good influence on me." he said. "Before we started to go together I probably would have smashed something or attacked the minister myself for not telling me about Black and my parents. But when I saw you about to do it my desire to protect you was stronger than my anger. I'm so happy we got together; I love you so much and need you so much."

After two rounds of very satisfying sex, using positions from the Kama Sutra they hadn't tried before, they cuddled together, and finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

For Christmas break most students went home to be with their families. Only a hand full like Harry who had no family stayed at Hogwarts. Ron had invited Harry to come to the Burrow for Christmas but everyone knew there would be trouble when Mrs. Weasley saw the promise ring. Though Ginny and Harry had discussed how they would break the news to her many times; they still had not come up with what they considered a good plan. Harry didn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley during the holidays so he declined Ron's offer.

Hermione also invited Harry to go home with her; but Harry and Ginny wanted to stay together and Hermione knew her parents would never let Harry and Ginny sleep together.

The only alternative was for Ginny to stay at Hogwarts with Harry. When she told that to her brothers, there was a nasty fight in the common room with Percy who insisted Ginny must go home and only after the twins threatened to petrify him until the new term started did he relent.

"Mother and father will be furious;" he said "and I'm not going to take the blame. I'll tell them I insisted you come home and it was Ron, Fred, and George that took you side. I'm sure you'll be getting a Howler as soon as mother finds out what you did."

"I'm staying here to." Ron announced. With all that had happened this year Ron and Hermione thought they shouldn't leave Harry for the holidays. Of course Ginny would be with him but if there was any trouble, like when Sirius Black had tried to get in on Halloween, Harry and Ginny might need their help.

That night Ginny decided she should write her parents so they would know she wasn't coming home rather than letting them be surprised when they met the train and Percy told them.

Dear mom and dad,

Professor Snape has given us a complicated homework assignment due the first day of next term. It will be easier to do the work here and Hermione has volunteered to help me with it since her parents are traveling and she was staying here anyway.

Since Ron is also staying I felt it would be better for my grades if I stay here to.

I will miss you both very much and hope me not coming home for the holidays won't hurt you too much and you understand why.

Ginny

She decided a little white lie would be best; Snape did give her an assignment and she could have done it at home; but it would be easier with Hermione's help.

The morning after the train took Percy and the twins home Ginny got a letter, not a Howler, from her mother.

 **Dear Ginny**

 **We are very sad not to be able to see you for the holidays but you father and I are proud that you're taking your school work so seriously. We are sending your presents but they may be a day late. I hope you're not disappointed if you don't get them on Christmas morning.**

 **Love Mom**

It seems Harry also got a letter from Mr. Weasley

 **Harry**

 **Molly was quite upset that Ginny wasn't coming home for the holidays but I convinced her that Ginny's school work was important. However, you and I know both know she didn't stay a Hogwarts because of her work.**

 **I hope you remember our talk the morning before you left for school. I would be most upset if you and Ginny were having sex; even if she was the one to start things.**

 **Arthur Weasley**

Harry felt awful and talked to Ginny, "I'm going to write your father and tell him about us. I think he'll take the news better than your mother and he may be able to give us advice on how to break it to your mom; maybe he can soften her up for us."

Ginny wanted to read Harry's letter before he sent it and signed it after she agreed it was the best way to break the news to her parents. She suggested they address it to her father at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the ministry so her father would read it at work and her mother wouldn't be tempted to open it as she might if Hedwig deliver it to the house.

Mr. Weasley

After you've read this we trust your judgment about showing it to Mrs. Weasley. Yes, Ginny stayed here so we could be together; but she didn't lie, she does have a paper due to. She loves me and I love her. Please keep that in mind because there is something we feel we need to tell you.

We told you we got together last June because of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets which is true; but we never told you exactly what happened. Now we feel we have to be honest with you.

We can't explain how it came to be since we don't understand it ourselves; but you must believe everything I'm going to tell you in this letter is true. You can check with Fred and George they have seen some of the things I am saying.

After we came out of the Chamber of Secrets Ginny and I began to have the same nightmares at the same time. Something that happened there linked our minds together. Later we began to feel each other's emotions and finally each other's thoughts.

This is how we know we're in love, I can see Ginny's thoughts in my mind and she can see mine so we each know they other's true feelings. This caused us to grow so close I gave Ginny a promise ring and she accepted it; I believe you know what that means.

Now comes the part we're sure you and Mrs. Weasley will not be happy about. That night at the Leakey Cauldron Ginny came to my room so we could talk about what was happening to us and we fell asleep together. It was the first night in more than two months we didn't have nightmares; we had a common pleasant dream instead.

We discovered when we slept apart the nightmares returned but when we sleep together we always have nice dreams. Ginny has been sleeping in my bed with me since September; it's the only way we can get a good night's sleep.

We didn't know how to tell you and Mrs. Weasley because we know she thinks we are too young; and under normal circumstances we probably are. But what's happening to us is not normal.

Professor Dumbledore knows about us. At first he tried to keep us apart but as he watched and learned more about us he allowed us to stay together.

If you have questions we will try and answer them as best we can; but as I said we don't know much ourselves. We would like your understanding if not your blessing; and any suggestion of how to get Mrs. Weasley to accept our relationship would be appreciated.

Harry **and Ginny**

They expected Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to apparate to Hogwarts as soon as the letter arrived but they heard nothing all through the term break.

Christmas morning they woke to Ron's yell, "Oi, Ginny, Harry presents." Hermione had come from the girl's dorm and because they were the only Gryffindors that stayed in school they met where their presents were; around the common room Christmas tree.

Ron and Ginny's gifts, hand knitted scarves, sweaters, and gloves from their parents did arrive on time. Harry got Ginny gold earrings in a style similar to her chain, Hermione helped pick them out on the Hogsmeade visit. Ginny got Harry Quidditch pads; his had been beaten to shreds during his fall.

After all other presents had been exchanged, one other remained; one present that nobody claimed either as theirs or as something they got for one of the others; and its shape showed clearly it was a broom.

Hermione finally picked it up knowing it couldn't be for her; nobody that knew her would get her a broom since she didn't like flying. She looked at the tag and said, "Harry it's for you but there's no sender's name.

Harry took it from Hermione and unwrapped it; a Firebolt, a world class Quidditch broom. He had looked at the one in the window of the Quidditch supply shop in Diagon Alley every time he passed by; but it was so expensive he wouldn't allow himself to give into the desire to buy it.

He searched inside the wrapping for the name of the sender but there was no clue. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were excited and couldn't wait to try out the broom; but Hermione was worried. "I don't think any of you should ride on that broom." she said.

"What," Ron yelled "Hermione, just because you don't like flying that doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't get a chance to ride a world class broom."

"It's not that," she answered "but don't any of you think it's odd that someone would spend so much money to get Harry a broom and not give their name? We know several people are trying to kill Harry; what if the broom is cursed. What if it takes the first person to ride it really high and dumps them off, or flies at high speed into a wall, or it can't be steered and flies out to sea."

"You worry too much," Ron said "whoever sent it probably just forgot to put the card in the wrapping; or the card fell off before it was delivered."

Harry took the broom up to his room and he and Ron showered and dressed. Ginny and Hermione went to the girl's shower and after they were dressed went to the boy's room to meet them before going to Christmas dinner. Unfortunately Crookshanks followed Hermione and when he got into the boys room he went after Scabbers who had been sleeping on Ron's bed.

Ron and Hermione had been getting along better for the last few weeks; but now the old fight started again despite Harry and Ginny trying to keep the peace.

There were only seven students and five teachers at the Christmas dinner and when it was over Hermione said she needed to talk to Professor McGonagall so Harry, Ginny, and Ron returned to the dorm. They were talking about all the wonderful features of Harry's new Firebolt when Hermione returned with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall gave Harry the same warning as Hermione had earlier and confiscated his broom to check it for curses before she would let him ride it.

Harry was furious at Hermione; but Ron more so and made his anger plain. Hermione was so upset that her friends didn't see that she was only trying to keep Harry safe she retreated to the library except at night when she returned to Gryffindor tower to sleep alone as the only girl on that side of the dorms since Ginny of course slept with Harry. For the rest of term break only Ginny spoke to Hermione.

Ginny could see how badly Hermione was feeling and tried to convince Ron and Harry that Hermione meant well; but both refused to talk to Hermione unless she apologized, and Hermione who still felt she did the right thing refused to apologize.

When the other students returned for the start of the new term things didn't get better for Hermione. Almost everyone sided against her when they learned about Harry's new broom being confiscated because of her going to McGonagall. Nobody would talk to her; and now that classes resumed she also had the pressure of her enormous class load to deal with.

Ginny went to Hermione's room one night to talk; Hermione had been spending more and more time alone in her room lately. When Ginny knocked, Hermione asked her to wait a moment before telling her to come in. Ginny found Hermione alone in the room propped up against the pillows on her bed with nothing on except a short nightgown and a text book open across her hips.

"I've just been trying to catch up on all my reading;" Hermione said "I have so much to do with all my classes."

"It must be hard work;" Ginny said "before I knocked I could hear through the door that you were breathing hard and moaning. Don't lie to me Hermione; I know that you were masturbating."

Hermione started to cry. "It's been months since Ron and I broke up; I miss having sex with him. With all the work I have, I really do have lots of work, masturbating helps relieve the stress for a little while. I don't have any other way to relax. Maybe if Harry and everyone else didn't blame me about the broom I wouldn't feel so bad; but with all this bothering me I need some way to escape and this is all I could think of that helps.

Oh Ginny, I wish Ron would see my side of this argument about our pets. I do try and keep Crookshanks away from Scabbers but he's a cat; cats roam about and they do chase rats. I can't make him stop; and I can't give him up any more than Ron can give up Scabbers.

"That's why you've been asking me for intimate details about me and Harry." Ginny said. "You are trying to replace what you lost with Ron. That won't work; talking about sex doesn't relieve the urge, it makes it worse."

"I know," Hermione said "that's why I'm getting myself off so much lately; but that isn't really helping either. Even though Ron wanted to do the same old thing all the time; masturbating is still not as good as sex with him. And when I do it, I think of Ron, so I end up more frustrated. But what else can I do?"

"Other than making up with Ron;" Ginny said "I don't know. But you have to do something; you're becoming more agitated by the day and you're taking it out on everyone, including me."

At the end of first DADA class in the new term Harry went up to Lupin's desk to remind him of his promise to teach Harry how to repel Dementors. They set Thursday night at eight and Harry said, "You do understand Ginny will be coming to?"

Lupin answered, "I thought you might want her to be there; but Harry this spell I will be teaching you is difficult for most adults. You are going to have a great deal of trouble with it and Ginny is a year younger than you. It might make her frustrated trying to do something way above her age level."

Harry said, "Except for us having different classes, Ginny is almost always with me; if Dementors come after me chances are she'll be there to. Ginny's memories are as bad as mine and she's as badly affected by Dementors as I am. Don't you think it would be better if there were two of us that could help each other repel Dementors?"

"Of course," Lupin said "I just want both of you to understand that it will be hard for you and harder for Ginny. I don't want either of you to start something and then quit because it's too difficult."

"You'll be surprised what Ginny and I can do when we work together." Harry said.

Thursday night Harry and Ginny arrived before Lupin who showed up a few minutes later lugging a large chest. "What in there?" Harry asked.

"A Boggart," Lupin said "for practice; I could hardly bring a real Dementor here."

"Now Harry, Ginny, what we will be doing is called the Patronus charm. It produces a sort of positive energy shield called a Patronus which will protect you from Dementors or even repel them if you can make it strong enough.

A Patronus will only last as long as you keep concentrating on it. That takes a lot of mental energy and that's why most people can't make a Patronus; and of those who can, most tire and lose concentration after a few seconds and the Patronus vanishes.

The spell itself is simple, Expecto Patronum; but to bring out the positive energy you must think of a happy thought as you say it, a positive feeling, and the happier the thought the stronger your Patronus will be.

Now, you two spread apart a few feet; recall your happiest memory and try the spell separately."

With their minds connected it seemed natural they both had the same happy thought, Ginny thought of Harry asking her to accept his promise ring, and Harry thought of Ginny saying yes. As each said the words Expecto Patronum silvery mist shot from the end of both wands.

"Not bad," Lupin said "now try it against a Dementor. Harry you get closer to the chest: if Ginny's closer the Boggart might turn into something other than a Dementor. Ginny, you wait for Harry to try first; then you'll get a turn."

When Harry was in position Lupin opened the lid and a Dementor rose from the chest. Harry said the spell and the silvery mist formed between him and the Dementor; but the Dementor pushed right through it.

Harry first saw his mother being killed as he had before; then for the first time he heard his father's voice call, "Run Lily, take Harry and run; I'll hold him off." Then Harry blacked out.

Lupin had been watching Harry closely and when he saw the Dementor push through Harry's shield and Harry pass out he yelled, "Ginny you try now." Nothing happened and Lupin turned to see Ginny also passed out on the floor. He produced his own Patronus and forced the Dementor-Boggart back in the trunk.

It took almost a minute to revive Harry and Ginny. When they could speak Lupin asked, "Ginny, what happened? The Dementor was going after Harry what made you pass out? I can't believe you were sacred for Harry's safety when you knew I was here to protect you both."

Ginny looked at Harry and he mentally told her to explain; "If we can't tell Dumbledore maybe we should trust Lupin."

She said, "You'll not believe me; but Harry's mind and mine are connected; what the Dementor makes him see I see too. Even if I was still in Gryffindor common room I would have blacked out the same as being here."

"That's nonsense;" Lupin said "it's impossible."

Harry said, "Ginny, go over to the far side of the room." When she was forty feet away Harry told Lupin, "Whisper something to me, something neither Ginny nor I could know, and Ginny will know what you said instantly."

Lupin whispered softly into Harry's ear, "I finished correcting Ginny's DADA test less than an hour ago and she got a hundred and ten percent with the bonus question."

From the other side of the room Ginny yelled, "I thought I did well; but a hundred and ten percent is unbelievable."

Harry said, "It goes the other way to; we'll switch places and you tell Ginny something."

When Harry was at the far side of the room Lupin whispered to Ginny, "When we were students, Harry's father had an invisibility cloak and we used it to sneak into Hogsmeade to buy sweets and Butterbeer after Quidditch matches."

From the other side of the room Harry said, "I have it now but I never used it to celebrate after a Quidditch match. Thanks for the idea."

Lupin said, "I didn't mean to give you any ideas that will get you in trouble; and how did you get your father's cloak?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me first year." Harry said. I think he did it so I could protect myself in case of trouble; but it was useful in helping me, Ron, and Hermione discover things about the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets to.

But forget the cloak; do you believe us now about our minds being connected. We've been trying to figure out how it happened for six months now and still have no idea. We thought it's time to tell someone that might be able to help figure it out."

"I have to believe you;" Lupin said "I saw it with my own eyes. That's why you gave Ginny the ring and chain; you two know everything in each other's minds so you both know your feelings are true. How did you discover this power?"

"The week after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets we were talking and discovered we were having the same dreams at the same time each night." Ginny said. "Later we found out we could feel each other's emotions and thoughts."

Lupin said, "I don't know how we will make time to investigate this and teach you to do a Patronus and still do our normal class routine."

"We think the Patronus is more important." Ginny said. "We could be attacked again any time and need to defend ourselves. This mental connection has gone on for six months without a major problem."

"Well if you two have your strength back let's try again;" Lupin said "this time both of you at the same time."

When the Dementor rose from the chest, Harry and Ginny chanted the spell at the same time with their mental connection thinking the same happy thought. This time more than silver mist came from their wands. A large stag with enormous antlers came from Harry's wand and a large mare from Ginny's wand. Ginny's mare reared up on its hind legs and hit the Dementor with its front hooves. Harry's stag charged the Dementor and its antlers drove right through the Dementor's center. The Dementor exploded and disappeared.

"Incredible;" Lupin said "corporal Patroni from a twelve and thirteen year old. Were you connected mentally when you did that?"

"Yes," Harry said "we used the same happy thought."

"It seems that when you combine you thoughts your powers are much more than doubled." Lupin said. "When you're together you shouldn't have any trouble defending yourselves from Dementors; but you still need to practice separately in case you not together some time when attacked.

This showed you both have the ability; the question is can you use this ability without the other helping. That's enough for tonight; you've given me a great deal to think about. Let's meet next Thursday again and try some test to see the range of your abilities."

All through January and into February Harry and Ginny met with Lupin every Thursday. They could make their strong corporeal Patroni when they were mentally together on their happy thought and managed to produce them separately; though in a weaker form when the other person wasn't helping.

Lupin was encouraging; "Remember most adults can't make a Patronus; so for you two even a weak form is a great accomplishment. And you're both getting better with practice so don't get discouraged."

Once he had Ginny stay in Gryffindor tower but Harry was still able to make a strong Patronus as long as he and Ginny were both thinking their happy thoughts. It worked for Ginny to when Harry stayed in the common room.

"I wonder how far apart you can be and still be able to work together?" Lupin asked one night.

"We had common dreams when I was in Little Winging and Ginny was in Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry said. "That's over 200km; but when Ginny was in Egypt our dreams didn't match any more. We haven't been farther apart than opposite ends of the castle since we started feeling each other's emotions and thoughts so we have no idea how far we can sense each other."

Lupin took some time to have Harry and Ginny try other spells. When they worked together in mental contact the power of any of their spells was much more than when they didn't mentally link. "It's not like adding your both powers so a spell is twice as strong;" Lupin said "I'm guessing when your together your spells are somewhere between five and ten times normal strength. I'll devise more tests when there is time; and we should try and find what's causing this link in the first place."

Harry also had Quidditch practice several nights a week plus his normal school work. He was often exhausted but not as much as Hermione who continued her enormous class load. Almost nobody was talking to her yet since Harry's broom was still being held by Professor McGonagall. The next Quidditch match was rapidly approaching; and in the match he couldn't use the old school broom he was using for practice.

Finally five days before the mid February match Harry's broom was returned; nothing was found wrong with it and Ron took the opportunity to rub it into Hermione. "See," he said "you caused all this trouble for no reason."

Now that he had the broom back Harry tried to make up with Hermione who was crying after what Ron said. As Harry tried to comfort Hermione Ron went up to his room and in less than a minute returned screaming. He had his bed sheet in his hands and yelled at Hermione, "Scabbers is gone and look, blood and cat hair. Your cat ate him. You never cared about that cat chasing Scabbers; and you never really cared about me either. Don't ever speak to me again."

Hermione burst into tears again and ran to her room; Ginny followed to do whatever she could to comfort her.

Between her sobs, Hermione said to Ginny, "I did try to keep Crookshanks away from Scabbers, but I can't watch him all the time, I have classes and homework. Besides Ron has no proof Crookshanks did anything.

How could Ron say I never cared for him; I gave myself to him, we made love, I did everything he asked and now he says I never cared for him."

"He doesn't mean that." Ginny said "He's upset and saying things without thinking. I'm sure he'll apologize once he calms down."

"I don't care;" Hermione said "he said that to me in front of everyone in the common room. They all hate me because of Harry's broom and now they heard him say I never cared for him. Well now I really don't care for him or what he said; I don't need him or any of the others."

After Ginny left Hermione's room she went to the common room to think of a way to help Hermione. Harry had gone up to the room to help Ron search for Scabbers in case he was only injured and there hiding. The twins were talking with their friend Lee Jordan and Ginny sat staring in their direction lost in thought, not actually watching them, but staring in their direction for more than twenty minutes.

She didn't even realize that they had walked over to her until she heard George say loudly, "Well, are you going to tell us or not?"

That was when she realized the twins were standing in front of her asking her something. She said, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You've been watching us for the past twenty minutes;" Fred said "and we want to know why. Did we do something, or do you want something?"

"Sorry again;" Ginny said "I wasn't looking at you; I was thinking and I guess I was facing you direction but didn't realize it."

"What's wrong Ginny?" George asked. "Are you and Harry in trouble again? If Malfoy is trying something again; we still have the pictures and recording of Malfoy we made in the loo before we confounded him. They have his confession where he admitted to blackmailing you and was going to rape you. So if he's bothering you we'll take care of him."

"No, it's not Malfoy." she answered.

"Did you have a real argument with Harry?" Fred asked. "Because we will talk to him to; nobody hurts our little sister."

"No, Harry and I are fine; wonderful in fact." Ginny said. "It's Hermione and Ron; you know they haven't been seeing each other for some time now and not having sex has been taking its toll on Hermione. Now I'm afraid this thing about Scabbers and Ron yelling at her will make her go around the twist totally. I'm trying to think of something I can do to help her."

"We noticed how miserable she's been." Fred said. "We get our heads chewed off every time we make any noise. But we thought it's because she has a lot of work and can't do it with us disrupting the quiet in the common room."

"That's true;" Ginny said "but it's not having sex with Ron for the past few months that has pushed her over the edge. You know how she is; she gives everything 110% effort and sex is no different. She loves the feeling and not being able to have sex is driving her crackers.

"Everyone likes how sex feels." Fred said. "I go around the twist if I didn't get some occasionally."

Ginny smiled and continued, "If she could get together with Ron for one night of good sex it would help relieve her stress. That's what I was thinking about; how to get her and Ron to make up. But neither of them will give an inch in their argument; I think it's hopeless."

There's another option;" George said "get Hermione a new boyfriend. Ron's not the only boy that thinks Hermione is pretty and would be willing to have sex with her. Set her up with someone else, maybe someone from another house. She could go to his bedroom for sex once or twice a week, relax and unwind, and nobody in Gryffindor would have to know."

"Maybe some other girl; but not Hermione." Ginny said. "She's still in love with Ron; miserable about them fighting but not ready to give up on him. She won't even date another boy much less have sex someone else."

"She doesn't have to date another boy to have sex." Fred said. "Tell her to just hook up for some stress relief; no emotional strings attached. She and the boy get a few hours of hot sex in and then go their own way until their ready for another turn."

"I don't think that can work either." Ginny said. "I know I love Harry and I couldn't have sex with another boy; and I don't think Hermione could either as long as she is still hung up on Ron."

"You say that now because you're getting all the sex you need from Harry to be happy. Don't have sex with Harry for a while." George said. "In a month you'll be ready to jump on Snape to get some. When kids start having sex and learn how good it feels and as you said how it relieves stress they can't just stop. That's why Fred and I look for a willing girl occasionally, we may not show it but we have stress in our lives and need to be relieved from time to time."

"Well that may work for you guys; but girls are different;" Ginny said "we need an emotional attachment. A girl can't just have sex with any guy unless she feels something for him."

"The girls we know can." Fred said. "They all know we're not ready to have a steady girlfriend; but they need it as much as we do. We stay friends and when we and the girls are both in the mood we enjoy each other and walk away. Maybe Hermione has reached that point where she needs sex so much she'll be willing to do it no strings attached."

"I'll keep your suggestion in mind." Ginny said. "But for now I think I'm ready to go to bed; I'm heading up to Harry's room."

The next day Hermione was in the common room at a corner table with a stack of books when Fred and George returned from dinner and started joking around with some other students who were relaxing after their meal.

"Will you two shut up?" Hermione yelled suddenly. "Some people have work to do and you're antics don't help."

They looked at each other, both nodded, and they went over and sat down across from Hermione. "Something wrong Granger?" George started. "You seem to be in a foul mood for the past few weeks."

"Maybe we can do something to help." Fred said.

"You can keep quiet and let me work;" Hermione said "that would help. I have all this work I need to finish by Friday."

The twins looked at each other and nodded again. "So it's all about your work;" Fred said "not something else."

"We were talking with Ron this morning at breakfast" George said "and noticed you're not sitting with him for some time now and we heard you two fighting last night. He wouldn't talk about it; but we also noticed lately he hasn't been in a good mood either."

"Perhaps, besides all your work; problems between you and Ron might also be weighing on your mind." Fred said.

"Any problems between me and Ron are none of your business." Hermione said.

"Oh, but it is our business." George said. "First, Ron is our brother, he's a prat, but he's our brother and if he's being stupid it reflects on us and the rest of the family."

"Secondly," Fred added "if Ron's stupid actions are the cause of your bad mood we have a responsibility to help you; after all, your mood has begun to affect everyone in Gryffindor. Look around, everyone is watching to see if you are going to hex us or something."

Hermione looked around; everyone in the room was watching her and the twins. After her talk with Ginny last night she realized she had to do something about her moodiness; everyone hated her again like at the beginning of her first year. Back then, everyone considered her an obnoxious know-it-all before Ron and Harry made friends with her and got everyone else to know her.

"Look guys," she said "you're right, besides my work putting pressure on me; Ron and I have broken up. I miss him; but there's nothing you can do to help. Either we will make up or not; but you can help either way."

"Is it just talking to Ron you miss; or is it having sex with him?" George asked. "You can't fool us; we know well that sex relaxes a person; and you miss it. That a big part of why you're in such a bad mood all the time; all you need is good night of sex to help you unwind."

"Well that's not going to happen," Hermione said with a sigh "as long as Ron is angry with me. So thanks for the advice but please let me get back to work now."

"Making up with Ron isn't the only way you can get some sex." Fred said.

"I know," Hermione said "but self-gratification just isn't the same."

"We're not talking about fingering yourself." George said.

"You're fixated on Ron." Fred continued.

"You need to broaden you view Granger;" George said "You may be smart in class but when it comes to the opposite sex you're not so bright. You're a good looking girl; there are other boys besides Ron, boys that would be willing to help you with your problem."

"I know that;" Hermione said "but wouldn't be the same with someone else; so thanks again but please leave."

"Come on Granger, you must know other boys from your classes; there must be at least one you think is nice." Fred said "Pick one and set a date some night, after a few hours in a private place you'll be back to your old smiling self."

"I love Ron;" Hermione said "well, right now not so much, but I couldn't just pick another boy to love like picking a new pair of shoes."

"We're not talking about love." George said. "We're talking about hot and heavy sex; a purely physical act between a boy and a girl. Actually you don't need to know anything else except he's a boy and his parts and yours fit together. When you're satisfied you walk away; maybe you see each other again if it was good, or maybe you find someone else next time you're in the mood."

"It works;" Fred said "we've tried it with many girls; we're happy, their happy, you'll be happy. Give it a try before you have a breakdown and they have to send you to St. Mungos."

After the twins left Hermione considered what they had said. They were right about needing to cuddle up, snog, and yes have sex with someone; like Ginny had been right yesterday.

"I'm fourteen now;" she thought to herself "and I've snogged and had sex with Ron for a few months. Since Ron saved me from the troll I've been in love with him; but I don't feel the same now, maybe I should look for a new boyfriend. Or at least like the twins suggested be bold enough to just pick another boy for sex? After all I'm not a virgin anymore so it's no big deal to do it with another boy; if I could do it with Ron, why not again with someone else. I enjoy sex; so why should I miss out on something I like just because Ron is a prat.

But which boy do I know that would be right for me?"

She got back to the work she needed to finish for Friday; but thought of enjoying sex again, and the faces of boys she knew, kept coming back into her mind.


	11. Chapter 11 The Secret is Out

Chapter XI – The Secret Is Out

Harry got in a couple of practice sessions on his new Firebolt before the Quidditch match with Ravenclaw arrived. On the way back to the castle after one practice Harry thought he saw the Grim walking near the forest; but when he lit his wand it turned out to be Crookshanks.

The weather was perfect on the morning of the match, clear and cool. Harry circled looking for the Snitch and noticed the Ravenclaw seeker; a pretty girl named Cho Chang was following him rather than looking for the Snitch on her own.

Harry spotted the Snitch but as he went for it Cho blocked him knowing she couldn't beat his faster broom to the Snitch. Harry swerved to avoid hitting her and lost sight of the Snitch.

The Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood yelled at him, "Harry, this in no time to be a gentleman; knock her off her broom if you have to."

Then Harry got a sharp jab in his mind from Ginny saying, "Be a gentleman to me, not to her; she's the enemy out on the Quidditch pitch."

Harry sped up and soon saw the snitch again. He accelerated and was easily beating Cho to it when he spotted three Dementors between him and the Snitch. Ginny sensed Harry's thoughts of seeing the Dementors; but something was wrong. There was no vision of Harry's mother or father; no awful feelings. Even so, as he pulled his wand she helped him with their happy thought. Harry's enormous stag Patronus shot out knocking the Dementors over just a Harry reached the Snitch to win the match.

After being congratulated by his team mates Lupin approached and said, "That was some Patronus; did Ginny help?"

"Yes." was all Harry said.

"Well her help wasn't needed this time." Lupin said "Look at the Dementors."

The Dementors turned out to be Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain dressed in black robes. McGonagall gave them all detention and took fifty points from Slytherin.

The celebration in the common room went on until McGonagall showed up and chased them all to bed. Ron took time during the celebration to make a comment to Hermione about Scabbers and had her crying again. Harry and Ginny tried to tell him to stop be he wouldn't listen to them.

It was three in the morning by the time Harry and Ginny finished their private celebration. After having vaginal sex, Ginny asked Harry what he thought of anal sex.

"I never thought of it except when you mentioned it the first night we made love." Harry said. "Remember when my thumb accidently slid in your asshole; you said you weren't ready for anal sex. Other than that, I heard Fred and George tell stories of doing it; but that's all."

Ginny said, "Angelina and Katie did it with the twins and said they enjoyed it. They said they had slow long lasting orgasms. Hermione's book says there are three types of orgasms, clitoral, vaginal, and anal. I've had the first two types; but I'd like to feel an anal orgasm to; if you're willing Harry."

"I'm willing to try anything that will make you happy." Harry said. "How do I get started?"

Ginny said, "The book suggests the boy has to lubricate his dick really well so it won't hurt the girl. Rub my ass and finger me until get really wet. Then lube your fingers with my fluid and push then into my asshole to stretch me out first. Then lube your dick and stick it in my ass instead of my cunny."

Harry started by rubbed Ginny's back, then her legs, and worked his way to her ass. He fingered her into an orgasm like he had several times before and as she was in the midst of the orgasm he wet his fingers with her slippery fluid. Then he slowly pushed one finger into her asshole.

She must have expected some pain because Ginny said nothing, but groaned several times as Harry put one, then a second finger in her to stretch her ass open. When she stopped groaning and began to make contented sounds, he wet his dick and worked his way into her. Once all the way in he began to pump in and out slowly to let her get used to the feeling.

After a few minutes of this slow motion Ginny reached under her body and began to finger her clitoris. When she was moaning loudly with pleasure, Harry started to speed up. He could feel his own climax approaching when Ginny finally had a joint clitoral and rectal orgasm just in time for Harry to shoot his sperm in to her.

Harry pulled out of Ginny but remained lying on top of her for a few minutes before rolling off. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said dreamily "Angelina and Katie were right about anal sex; it did hurt at first; but once you stretched me out it was okay and by fingering myself at the same time I triggered a double orgasm. It wasn't as good as a vaginal, clitoral one; but it felt good enough to want to try it again and see if it gets better with practice."

"You said several times you wanted to try different things so sex wouldn't get boring." Harry said. "This certainly was different. Are you going to tell Hermione?"

"Yes," Ginny said "but, she misses having sex so much I don't know if telling her what we do helps or hurts."

They fell asleep spooning with Harry against Ginny's back, his arm over her waist. They were dreaming when suddenly there was a scream.

It was Ron, and they jumped up to see what was wrong. "Sirius Black," Ron yelled "he was standing over me with a knife."

"You were dreaming." Dean said.

"No," Ron said "he slashed my bed curtains, look."

They ran to the common room but there was no sign of Black. Other boys and girls came out awakened by the noise. Professor McGonagall showed up yelling at them.

Ron told her about seeing Sirius Black in the bedroom; but she also thought he had been dreaming.

Ron said, "Ask him." pointing to Sir Cadogan.

McGonagall said, "Sir Cadogan, did you let a man enter Gryffindor tower?"

"Certainly." he answered.

"You did," she said "but the password?"

"He had it;" the mad knight answered "all of them for the week on a list."

"Who was foolish enough to write the passwords down?" McGonagall asked.

Neville raised his hand.

Nobody went back to sleep while a search was conducted. Most people talked of how Black could have gotten into the castle a second time undetected; but several people were talking of Harry and Ginny. Harry was wearing just pajama bottoms and sitting on a large chair with his arm around Ginny who was tightly squeezed into the chair leaning on his shoulder. She was wearing only the matching pajama tops.

As it was getting light and people went to dress before going to breakfast; Percy came over and asked, "Ginny, where were you, and what were you doing when Ron screamed and woke everybody?"

"I was in bed, sleeping." she said.

"In whose bed?" Percy said. "Because there are quite a few people saying you came down from the boy's side stairs; and the pajama tops you're wearing seem to match Harry's bottoms. I seem to remember you always wore one of our old tees to sleep."

Just then the twins came over and Fred said, "Percy, are you bothering Ginny and Harry; as head boy I think you should be talking with Ron to see if you can get any more information as to what happened."

Percy said, "People are saying our sister was in bed with Harry tonight when all this happened with Sirius Black. Mother and father will be very angry if I write and tell them about this; but before I write I want to know if it's true."

"Yes," Ginny said "Harry and I have been sleeping together since September."

"Percy looked at the twins and asked, "Did you two know about this?"

"Yes," George said.

"How long have you known?" Percy went on. "Because I'm going to tell mother and father that you two knew and haven't tried to stop them."

"Since they first started sleeping together." George said. "And why would we try to stop them; Ginny's never been happier. We thought you would be happy that your sister to found her true love. And by the way Ron has known all the time to so you needn't ask him."

Harry finally spoke, "Your father knows to, Ginny and I wrote him before Christmas when Ginny decided to stay here with me. I've given Ginny a promise ring and she accepted; we'll be married after we're both seventeen."

For the first time in his life Percy didn't know what to say, He stuttered a few syllables and finally said, "We'll see if father really knows; I'm going to write home immediately."

After Percy left Harry said, "Well I guess our secret is out now." He gestured to some friends of Ginny's and a few other girls that were looking their way and talking.

Ginny said, "Well, there's no use for me to go back to your room for the cloak; I'm going to hit the showers and get dressed. Harry, want to meet me for breakfast in half an hour?"

When Ginny got to her room her four roommates were there waiting for her.

"I suppose you all want to hear about me and Harry." Ginny said.

"Of course;" Helen Jenkins said "when you two faked your break up months ago I wanted to ask about it; but they wouldn't let me."

Elena Caruthers said, "You know why they pretended to break up; like first year when they pretended not to be together in the first place, to keep You Know Who from coming after Ginny again. Right Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny said "and now Sirius Black to. Dumbledore thinks both of them would try and use me to get to Harry. That means I want all of you to not go around telling everyone in the other houses that Harry and are still together. Everyone in Gryffindor knows about us after this morning; but it would help if the entire school didn't know."

They all promised not to talk to girls from other houses. Then Jean Jordan asked, "Can you tell us the truth now; is your new ring a promise ring from Harry? We've all been wondering about it and your gold chain since you started wearing them."

Ginny mentally told Harry what her roommates were asking; and she asked if it was okay with him if she told the girls about the ring and chain.

Harry replied, "Why not, now that us being together is no longer secret we're both probably going to be bombarded with questions about it."

"Yes," Ginny said to the girls "they belonged to Harry's mother and they have a long history in Harry's family. Dumbledore took them from Harry's mother's body that night and has been keeping them for Harry until he was old enough."

"Can we get a good look at them?" Helen asked. Ginny held out her hand to show the ring and pulled the neck of Harry's pajama tops open to show the chain. All the girls oohed and awed then Louise Simmons said, "Doesn't Harry have a matching chain? I remember seeing a chain around his neck earlier when he was sitting with you and didn't have a shirt on."

"Yes," Ginny they're a set that goes with the ring. Now I have to get dressed and meet Harry for breakfast."

As Ginny dressed Jean asked, "Ginny does this mean now you won't have to sneak out when you go to Harry's bed every night."

Ginny asked. "How long have you all known I've been going over to Harry's bed?"

"Almost since you started back in September." Elena said. "When you slept here you would wake up every night crying. We figured you were having nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets but didn't want to pry and bring up any bad memories."

"Then in September there were a few nights you didn't wake us and we thought you were starting to feel better." Helen said.

"One night I got my period;" Jean said "and I was out of tampons so I went to wake you to see if you had any you could lend me and you weren't in your bed."

"We worried about you so we looked all over and couldn't find you anywhere." Louise said. "Then you showed up just after six in the morning like nothing happened and didn't say anything."

"We started to check your bed every night and found you were gone all the time." Elena said. "We decided to follow you to see if you were sleep walking or something worse so we pretended to go to bed and we waited to see what was happening to you."

"We saw your bed curtains open and close but we couldn't see you leaving." Helen said. "So we sprinkled some Moon glow dust on the floor around your bed the next night."

"My older brother got it for me in Zonko's first Hogsmeade weekend." Elena said "You sprinkle it on the floor it sticks to the feet of anyone that steps on it. Then it leaves a trail on the floor that glows until sunrise."

"We followed your footprints up the boy's steps to Harry's room." Louise said. "Then we knew you were safe at least and hadn't broken up with Harry."

"We figured you'd tell us the truth when you thought it was safe." Helen said.

Ginny apologized for making them worry and thanked them for trying to help. She was dressed and ready to go meet Harry when Helen said, "So when are you going to tell us how good Harry is in bed? We all figure he must be really hot or you wouldn't be sleeping with him every night."

Ginny sighed and just smiled coyly before walking out of the room.

At breakfast a note from Hagrid arrived asking Harry, Ginny, and Ron to come for tea that afternoon.

As they sipped tea Hagrid said, "Hermione is in a sorry state. It's not very nice of all of you not talking to her just because of that broom; she's so lonely and on top of all her school work she's been helping me with Buckbeak's hearing with the ministry for hurting Malfoy that first day. She comes to visit me almost every day just to have someone to talk to.

Ginny said, "Harry and I have tried to talk to her from time to time; but she isn't around often. She's been avoiding us for weeks; she's either here, in the library, or her bedroom all the time. She has something else bothering her, something only Ron can help her with, but he won't make up with her."

"It's not because of the broom, she let her cat kill Scabbers;" Ron said "and she won't admit it or apologize to me. If she wasn't so stubborn I would forgive her."

Hagrid said, "Ron, I thought a friend would be more important to you than a pet; but maybe I'm wrong about you."

Ron felt guilty, but not guilty enough to approach Hermione and make up.

When they got back to the common room they found a notice that there would be another Hogsmeade visit this weekend and Ron asked it Harry and Ginny were planning on sneaking to town again.

Hermione overheard that and threatened to tell McGonagall. "Harry, Ginny, don't you understand how much danger your putting yourselves in by going where Sirius Black can attack you?"

"It seems to me no more danger then we were in last night." Ginny said. "Maybe less; if Black could get into our bedroom; how could it be more dangerous to be in the middle of a crowd in Hogsmeade?"

"That's another issue;" Hermione said "if Black didn't go to the wrong bed he would have found you sleeping with Harry and may have killed you both. I know sleeping together stops your nightmares; but it's putting Ginny in grave danger now that we know Black can get in here."

"But Black won't be able to get in now;" Harry said "they brought the Fat Lady back and Neville knows better than to write the passwords down again."

"I still think you two sneaking into Hogsmeade is dangerous." Hermione said. "Not to mention that you were almost caught last time. If you do get caught you'll be in big trouble with Dumbledore."

Ron said, "You can't keep your nose out of anyone else's business. It's up to them if they want to go; so butt out."

Hermione started crying again and ran up to her room.

Hermione tried to talk Harry and Ginny out of sneaking to Hogsmeade every time she saw one of them. Eventually they tired of listening to her and both told her to stop nagging, they were going and that was it.

Hermione was now more depressed than at any other time during the year.

Each night as she studied her mind would drift back to the idea the twins had mentioned weeks ago; of having sex again, how good it would feel, and how it would relieve her stress. She reconsidered it and rejected it again each night as she sat in the common room. She convinced herself she just didn't have time for sex because of her mountain of homework that needed to be finished each night.

Friday night arrived and Hermione had handed in all the assignment due; but there was next week's work to get started on. She picked up a book and sat in a chair by the fire to read; but everyone else was fooling around, relaxing for the start of the weekend.

That irritated her, why could they relax and she couldn't. She was on the verge of yelling for quiet but stopped herself. Fred and George's talk came to her mind again; was she on the verge of a breakdown? She remembered in the past relaxing of a Friday night like everyone else was now doing; what was different now? Why couldn't she relax?

She knew why, she wanted to feel someone close to her, to cuddle with someone, to have sex like she had been doing with Ron. She had reached her limit. "I'll do it;" she said to herself "but with which boy?"

She looked around the room at all the boys and realized she hardly knew any of them really well. Harry and Ron of course; but they were both out of the question. Neville was watching Ron and Harry play wizard chess; no he is so shy he probably wouldn't and if he was willing he probably would not be satisfying. Seamus and Dean were sitting together talking, she considered both.

She began to look at some of the older boys but most of them had girlfriends; so she began to check out the second years and even some first years. Too young she thought; she'd have to teach them how to do it and they wouldn't satisfy her.

Her thoughts went back to Seamus and Dean; they were in the same bedroom as Ron and she didn't have Harry's cloak; how would she sneak in to have sex with either of them without it. Maybe Ginny has it; and she's not using it now that everyone knows she's sleeping with Harry; maybe she'll let me have it for tonight.

Hermione looked around and found Ginny sitting with the twins and Lee Jordan. Fred was doing card tricks to entertain them. Hermione tried to get Ginny's attention but couldn't so finally she walked over and said, "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

They move toward the fire, far enough from everyone they couldn't be overheard and Hermione asked, "Ginny, do you have Harry's cloak?"

"Yes," she answered "Why?"

"Can I borrow it tonight;" Hermione whispered "if you're not using it. Are you?"

"No," Ginny said "I don't need it now; but Harry wanted me to have it to hide incase Sirius Black shows up again. Does this mean you and Ron are back together?"

"No, I think Ron and I are finished for good; at least he gives no sign of wanting to get back together." Hermione said "I, er, ah, need it for something else entirely."

"You're going with another boy!" Ginny said. "You're going to sneak into anther boy's bed for sex. Fred and George said you'd get to the point where you wanted it so bad you'd find someone. Who is it?"

"You wouldn't know him;" Hermione lied "he's a fifth year from Ravenclaw. He's really cute and very smart; but I need the cloak because I don't want Ron to see me sneaking out. "

"Let's go up to my room and I'll get the cloak." Ginny said.

When they got back to the common room Hermione went to her chair to consider if she wanted to approach Seamus or Dean. Ginny went back to sit with Fred and George; Lee had left while the she was gone.

"What's up with Granger?" George asked Ginny as she sat down. "Her mood is worse than ever."

"Maybe it will be better tomorrow;" Ginny said "she asked me to borrow the cloak. She's going to sleep with someone tonight. I guess you two were right, eventually everyone wants it so bad they'll do anything."

"Who's the lucky boy?" Fred asked.

"I don't know;" Ginny said "she lied to me and said he's from Ravenclaw; but she can't go out, it's past curfew and she knows the Fat Lady is watching for anyone invisible that opens the portrait. He has to be in Gryffindor but she doesn't want me to know who."

"Maybe she hasn't made up her mind yet;" Fred said "look at her, she's checking out Seamus and Dean trying to decide. They're both in Ron's room, that's why she wouldn't tell you."

"Well, let me know which one she goes after." Ginny said "I'm tired and am heading to bed." She headed for the girl's loo before going up to Harry's room.

By now the crowd had thinned out as many other people headed to bed. Hermione decided she would approach Dean Thomas, he was second in their year only behind her as far as grades, and he had a pleasant personality. She was about to get up to talk to him when he and Seamus both stood up and left for the boy's dorm. Now what? Hermione thought; who was left.

A sixth year boy and a seventh year boy she didn't know were talking to each other and on the divan a fifth year boy was sitting with a fifth year girl, the only girl left in the room beside Hermione. The only other ones left were Fred and George who were gathering their things from the table where they were sitting. Hermione hurried over to ask them something before they left.

"Guys," she said "can you wait a minute; I need to ask you something. What do you know about those three boys over there?" She glanced in the direction where the boys still sat.

"Finally decide to look for a boy, Granger?" George said. "Well forget all three of them. Oscar and his girlfriend are just waiting for his roommates to fall asleep before she sneaks in his bed; she doesn't have an invisibility cloak."

Fred chimed in, "And Tom and Bill have the same idea about each other; they've been together for three years and think nobody noticed; actually everybody's noticed but nobody cares."

"George started again, "We thought you decided on Seamus or Dean; we saw you sizing them up before."

Hermione's face was red by now and she said, "I admit it; you guys were right about what I need. I planned to talk to Dean but before I could go over he and Seamus left."

Then something occurred to her, "They're not a couple, are they?"

"No," Fred said "unless they swing both ways; Seamus has been dating a girl from Huffelpuff and Dean has been after your roomie Lavender Brown for weeks now. But he's getting nowhere with her and might be willing to go with you."

"So," George said "he, or she, who hesitates, is lost. I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow and try again; just act faster next time."

"Damn," Hermione said "it took me all evening to work up the courage to do this and after I got myself all set for sex tonight I screwed it up because I was too slow to act. I guess it will be another miserable night in my bed alone again."

"It can't be that bad that you can't wait one more day." Fred said. "Get yourself off; that should help."

"I've been doing that a couple of times a night all week;" Hermione said "it doesn't help anymore. I better get to my room because if my knickers get any wetter I'll be dripping on the floor. Thanks for your help guys."

As she turned to leave George said, "Wait a minute Granger; I suppose if you're in that bad a shape Fred and I could help you out. After all it's our brother's fault you're like this. If you want, pull that cloak on and you can come up stairs with us."

"No strings attached;" Fred said "nobody ever finds out."

Hermione looked at the two of them and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Sure," George said "we told you we've done it with other girls when we or they had the need and you certainly look like you need someone."

Hermione hesitated but the thought of another night without sex after several months was too much; and the twins were cute. The common room was now empty except for the three of them and Hermione pulled out the cloak from her bag throwing it over her shoulders as she said, "Alright, which of you wants to be first because I think I'll need to do it more than once tonight."

"We'll work that out on the way up." Fred said. "Our beds are the first and second on the left; you pick a bed."

When they entered the bedroom Hermione realized the cloak wasn't needed; all the twin's roommates were asleep, she could hear them snoring. It was fairly dark and Hermione took off the cloak and went to the first bed. When Fred and George both climbed in with her she said, "Wait, I thought I would be with one of you at a time."

"If that's what you want;" Fred said "but we thought you were looking for something different. Didn't you say once that Ron always wanted to do the same old thing? Don't you really want to get relief tonight?"

"Yes to both of those things;" Hermione said "but I never did it with someone watching; it would feel sort of strange."

"Nobody is going to be watching." George said. "We'll all be active participants. If you want to feel good and have your stress relieved leave it to us."

"That's right;" Fred said "do what we say and tomorrow you'll feel like a new person. You can leave now if you don't trust us to please you; that or give us a chance to teach you what Ron knows nothing about. You can tell us to stop at any time if you're not happy."

Hermione though it over. Sex with Ron had become boring and the thought of being with two boys at the same time was exciting. She lost out on Dean because she hesitated; "Be bold; do it!" she said to herself. Out loud she said, "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

George pulled out his wand, lit a small lamp that gave a romantic glow to the bed, did the silencing charm of the bed curtain, and then he waved it over Hermione's abdomen and chanted the Contraceptive charm.

"Why didn't you let me do that; and how did you learn it anyway?" Hermione asked. "I thought it was only taught to girls."

"It is;" George said "but in our first year a nice older girl taught it to us along with a lot of other sexual things we're going to teach you now."

Fred added, "She told us not all girls are as good at doing spells as she was, or as good as you are, and we shouldn't rely on them doing it right. Neither George nor I are ready to be fathers."

"Now we can get started; we'll guide you;" George said "just follow our cues."

The twins had already removed their shoes when they got into the bed. Hermione was sitting up near the middle of the bed and George was closest to her feet so he began to take her shoes and socks off while Fred, who was behind her, pushed her hair aside and began to kiss her neck.

When her shoes and socks had been tossed back with the cloak, George moved forward and kissed her pushing his tongue against her lips. After only a few seconds she stopped George's kiss and said "Guys, I thought this was just going to be sex, no emotional involvement. Kissing my neck and trying to slip me your tongue stirs up some strong emotions in me."

"When we said no emotional attachments we meant after we're done; we just stay friends." Fred said. "But during the act, good sex is an emotional experience. Kissing and other foreplay is a vital part of it being good. If you were ever rushed trying to have sex you'd know it's no fun. Taking your time, kissing, touching each other, and helping take the other person's clothes off; that's what builds the experience to a great orgasm."

Hermione thought back to that morning in the Leakey Cauldron when she and Ron tried to hurry and have sex one more time; the twins were right again it was better when you took the time to build up to it. "Alright;" she said "so now what?"

George added "Think of us as your sex professors; we give you instructions, you do as we say, and you'll learn something you'll love to do with other boys for the rest of your life. If you're not going to trust us you might as well leave now because you won't enjoy it."

"Okay, in for a penny, in for a pound." Hermione said. "If I came this far I might as well finish. To herself she thought, "Fred and George won't hurt me; they may clown around a lot but they're really good guys deep down."

She grabbed George on each side of his face and as she started to kiss him she pushed her tongue as far in his mouth as she could.

As she and George kissed, Fred reached around from behind and started unbuttoning her blouse; rubbing her breasts through her bra. The tongue kissing continued and as they did it George slid his hand up the skirt she had on until he reached her knickers that were as wet as she had said in the common room. He began to rub her crotch through the material.

Fred had her blouse completely unbuttoned by now and pulled it from the waistband of her skirt and he slid it down her shoulders as she continued to kiss George. As Fred tossed the blouse to the foot of the bed with the cloak; George led her hands to his shirt which he had worked out of his pants. She got the idea immediately and pulled it up over George's head. Fred removed his own shirt so all three were topless now except for Hermione's bra.

Fred undid the snaps of the bra then slid his hands around her sides until he cupped both breasts in his hands. "Nice size tits for a thirteen year old." Fred said. "Feel them Georgie."

"I'm fourteen," Hermione said as George moved his hands to take over from Fred "my birthday was in September."

"Thirteen or fourteen;" George said "they're still nice. Not big, but firm and perfectly shaped. Good stiff nipples to; just made for sucking." He leaned forward and started sucking her left nipple while Fred played with her right one. After a few minutes of this Fred pulled her gently backward and when she was flat on the bed he took over sucking on her and nipping at the stiff nipples with his teeth.

George had moved down and unbuttoned the waist band of her skirt sliding it out from under her. She never noticed it because Fred's nipping at her nipples was making her squirm with pleasure and she began to moan.

She also never felt George slide her knickers off but realized it when she felt his tongue licking her clitoris. The combination of Fred on her nipples and George on her clitoris brought her to her first non self induced orgasm in over three months. It lasted as long as any Ron had ever given her and she gripped Fred's hair as he continued to bite her nipples.

Fred unbuckled his belt and when her orgasm faded he brought Hermione's hands up to feel his stiff dick. She gave it a couple of rubs through the material; then unsnapped his jeans, unzipped them, and then pulled the jeans and his boxers down to his knees in one motion. His dick looked huge; and as she grasped it with her left hand she could tell he was more than an inch longer than Ron and thicker around.

George had also unbuckled his belt and waited until Hermione had a chance to stroke Fred a few times before he took her hands and had her repeat on him what she had done to Fred. Fred removed his pants totally while Hermione played with George's dick which was at least as big as Fred's if not larger. Fred lay down and said, "Granger, get on your knees and sit on my face."

Hermione did as he said lowering herself until he started licking and nipping at her clitoris. Without another cue she leaned forward and took a few licks of his dick before taking as much of it into her mouth as she could. He tasted the same as Ron had when she did this with him; and she wondered if his sperm would also taste like Ron's.

She didn't have long to find out. As she reached her second orgasm from Fred's nipping at her clit he also reached his climax spewing sperm into her mouth as she continued to suck on him until he was finished. His sperm tasted exactly like Ron's and she swallowed it anxious to find out if George's tasted the same.

With her second orgasm faded she rolled over onto her back and immediately George began to lick her opening. He stuck his tongue as far into her cunny as it would reach while at the same time Fred started sucking her nipples again. A new orgasm was building quickly as George moved up and began to rub the head of his dick over her wet opening.

"Do it," she yelled out loud "I need to feel you inside me right now."

"Don't rush things;" George said "you'll feel me in you soon enough."

He pushed the head of his dick in an inch and stopped as if she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. Actually he was teasing her, knowing the anticipation would make her eventual orgasm that much more intense. Slowly he slid in farther. She could feel the walls of her cunny stretching, he was that much bigger than Ron, and the pain of stretching turned into pleasure as he continued until he was all the way in her.

He began to move out and back in slowly while Fred continued biting her nipples a little harder each time as he sensed her reaching a third orgasm. When it started she screamed from the feeling and George sped up his penetrations. Fred had to stop biting her breasts because she was thrashing about as she lifted her hips to meet George each time he came down on her.

This orgasm was not only intense but it went on and on until she felt George filling her with his sperm. She wrapped her legs around him holding him against her until the orgasm had completely faded.

Fred got on one side of her and George on the other. They rolled her on her side so George was face to face with her and started to kiss her. Fred was with his stomach against her back and began to kiss her neck as he had when they first started.

After a few minutes they had all caught their breaths and Hermione said, "That was awesome; you guys are awesome; Ron never made me feel like that."

"Well thanks for the compliment Granger;" George said "but we're not done yet."

"Yeah," Fred said "the best is yet to come."

"Roll on your stomach Granger;" George said "and I'll give you a back rub while Fred does your legs."

Hermione remembered Ginny telling her how Harry did this and how good it was; so she stretched out tucking her arms under the pillow. George started at her shoulders and Fred at her feet both working to her ass after ten minutes. She was waiting for one of the twins to stick a finger in her ass like Ginny had told her Harry did.

George moved in front of her and lay with his stiff dick near her face; it was Fred that started rubbing her asshole along with her clit and slit. She moved on her elbows to get to George; she would soon know if his sperm tasted the same as Ron's and Fred's.

As she sucked on George she felt something cool on her ass and when she reached back Fred stopped her hand and said, "It's just a lubricant to make your experience more enjoyable; don't wipe it off."

Then she felt something rubbing her ass; but it wasn't Fred's finger; his finger was now penetrating her cunny in a slow teasing sort of way. Then the object rubbing her bum was slowly being pushed into her asshole and she took her mouth off George's penis and asked, "What is that? What are you doing?"

"It's a butt plug." George said. "It slowly stretches your ass so it won't hurt and gives you a feeling of being full from both sides when I penetrate you. It will give you an orgasm you won't believe when I eventually come in you."

"Ginny told me Harry used his fingers to stretch her asshole." Hermione said. "And she said anal sex felt great to."

"Fingers are okay;" George said "but the anal plug is more gentle and stretches you more."

By now Hermione trusted to twins totally so she went back to sucking on George's dick. Fred slowly worked the butt plug in deeper. When he stopped he put his hands on her hips and moved her into the best position for him to penetrate her. Then he pushed his dick up her cunny rather quickly. Hermione gasped.

With the butt plug stretching her ass and Fred's rather large dick stretching her cunny she never felt so full. As he moved in and out the nerves between her ass and cunny were being rubbed from both sides at the same time. She couldn't believe the feeling.

As George shot into her mouth she just had time to find out his sperm tasted as good the others when a massive orgasm took over all her senses. Fred also started to shoot his sperm in her at the same time and the warm fluid began to drip back out since there was no room left in her. The combination made her scream out; she called both their names and yelled for them not to stop what they were doing. Then she blacked out.

She awoke sandwiched between them wrapped in their arms. When her senses had fully returned she said, "You guys are going to ruin me for any other boy; I don't see how any one will be able to compare to this."

"Are you feeling okay?" George asked. "Because there's one more experience to come yet." Fred continued.

Hermione smiled at them as she thought; "What else can they do to me?" Then she said aloud, "I'm ready; tell me what to do."

Fred rolled on his back and said, "Kneel over me and lower yourself onto me."

Hermione did as he said; not so slowly sliding his dick back into her cunny again.

When he was all the way in her he said; "Lean down and kiss me."

As she did he pulled her down tightly against him. As they kissed she felt George touching her ass and realized she still had the butt plug in her. She felt him slid it out and then he straddled both of them and pushed his dick up her ass. That feeling of fullness was back but now the twins coordinated their motion with Fred's dick sliding in and out of her cunny and at the same time George's dick moved in and out of her ass.

She and Fred continued to tongue kiss at first but as she felt another massive orgasm building she tried to move with the boys but it just threw their rhythm out of sync.

"Lay still," George said "let us do the work."

As soon as she stopped and the boys got back in sync the orgasm started. She tried to clench her teeth to avoid screaming again but when she felt both of them start to shoot their sperm at the same time she couldn't stop herself any longer. Fred's sperm ran from her already filled cunny and George's dripped down her ass cheeks to join Fred's.

This time when it was over the three of them were spent. They lay in the bed for a while and she took turns kissing them.

"I'll never be able to thank you two enough. I feel so good now compared to earlier this evening." She said. "It's almost six o'clock; let me clean up before I head back to my own bed. Anything you guys need; just let me know and it's yours."

When Hermione reached the girls shower it was empty and she reversed the Contraceptive charm making the thick gobs of Fred and Georges mixed sperm run down her legs. As she showered and did her hair; she was thinking that she couldn't wait to have sex with the twins again. Nothing else could feel so good; she was hooked on sex.

She was just heading to her bedroom when two other girls walked into the shower area.

"Good morning," Hermione said "isn't it a beautiful day?"


	12. Chapter 12 Ginny's Hex

Chapter XII – Ginny's Hex

On the day of the Hogsmeade visit; Harry and Ginny had decided they were going to meet Ron in town despite Hermione's constant warnings not to.

After Ron left for town on his own Harry stuffed the cloak in his pocket then he and Ginny and headed to the third floor where the statue of the One Eyed Humpback Witch hid the entrance to the secret passage to Hogsmeade. They should have worn the cloak because they ran into Snape just as they were about to open the passageway.

Snape looked down his nose at them and said, "Why are you two together; didn't Dumbledore tell you to keep your relationship secret. Yet here you are where everyone can see you. Miss Weasley, I know Potter is so arrogant he thinks he knows better than everyone including Dumbledore; but I had thought you would be smarter."

Ginny said, "Everyone knows about us since Sirius Black got into Gryffindor tower; they all saw me sitting with Harry as the castle was being searched. So there's no reason for us try and hide our relationship now."

Snape said, "Since you know Black can get into the castle at will; I suggest you shouldn't be wandering about. Go back to your common room."

They walked slowly toward Gryffindor tower until they saw Snape leave; then they entered the passage and hurried to Hogsmeade to meet Ron. Once there they went to various shops for a while; but having to stay hidden under the cloak to keep from being seen by the teachers who were also in town became troublesome.

Finally they decided to go up to the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in all Great Britain. Neither Harry nor Ginny had ever seen it and there was no crowd so they could remove the cloak for a while.

As they went up the hill to the shack they were about to take the cloak off when they hear voices; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were approaching from the other side of the hill.

Malfoy spotted Ron who appeared to be alone and started to harass him saying, "Looking for a new house Weasley. I be this looks good compared to your place. I heard your whole family has to sleep together in one room."

Harry had one hand on Ron from under the cloak trying to stop him from going after Malfoy; and also was struggling with Ginny who was trying to slip out from under the cloak to go after Malfoy. He whispered to both of them, "Ginny and I will take care of him; but from under the cloak Ginny. If he sees us we'll both be in big trouble."

The warming temperatures had melted some snow and the runoff collected to make a swampy mud and ooze filled puddle nearby. Harry picked up a handful of mud and, as Malfoy was looking toward Ron, Harry hit him in the ear with the mud.

"Who did that?" Malfoy yelled.

Crabbe and Goyle held their hands out as if to show Malfoy they were clean; but they looked really scared.

Ron was trying not to laugh as he said, "It's really haunted up here, and I guess the spirits in the Shrieking Shack don't stay inside all the time.

By then Ginny had picked up a handful of the mud and hit Malfoy on the side of his face.

"Over there!" Malfoy said pointing.

When Crabbe and Goyle turned to look where Malfoy pointed Harry picked up a two foot piece of a fallen branch and hit Goyle in the back. Ron was about ten feet away but he was the only person in sight other than Malfoy and Crabbe so Goyle started toward him.

Ginny hit Crabbe with some of the green slimy ooze from the puddle as Harry moved to trip Goyle as he went after Ron. This move in opposite directions cause the cloak to slip partially off making it look like Harry's head was floating in midair.

Malfoy got a good look at Harry but when Crabbe and Goyle started running Draco decided he didn't want to face Ron and Harry alone so he took off following the other two who were moving with surprising speed considering their size.

Harry said, "We have to hurry; Malfoy got a good look and recognized me. When he gets to the castle he'll find Snape and report us for leaving the school grounds without permission. Harry and Ginny ran the Honeydukes and all the way back down the secret passage. Ron also ran by up the road to the castle so he could alibi for Harry and Ginny if Snape questioned them.

Harry and Ginny just got out of the passage and closed the entrance door when Snape showed up and said, "Potter, Weasley, follow me."

He led them to his office where he accused them of going to town without permission. "Potter, Mr. Malfoy told me he saw your head floating in midair near the Shrieking Shack."

Harry replied, "Maybe Malfoy should go to the hospital wing if he's seeing things."

"Mr. Malfoy is not seeing things." Snape said. "Your head was off the school grounds without permission; and the rest of your body was with it. And Miss Weasley too undoubtedly."

Harry and Ginny lied, denying they had gone to town.

"Both of you," Snape said "empty your pockets onto my desk, now."

Harry and Ginny unloaded sweets from Honeydukes, gag items from Zonko's, and the Marauder's Map. Harry had left the cloak in the secret passage in case they were stopped; but he forgot about the map. Fortunately the map was blank and Harry hoped Snape wouldn't know the spell to make the writing become visible.

My brothers gave us all that stuff because they knew we weren't allowed to go to town ourselves." Ginny said.

Snape picked up the map and asked, "And this, did your brothers also give you an old piece of parchment? Or perhaps this is a secret set of instructions on how to sneak out of the castle; I wouldn't put it past your brothers to know how to do that."

Snape tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "Reveal your secrets." When nothing happened he said, "Show yourself." Again nothing happened. Then he said, "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

Writing appeared in four different writing styles which said,

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

 **Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape in an ugly git.**

Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.

 **Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball.** "

Ginny giggled but Harry waited for the blow to fall; he knew Snape wouldn't let this pass.

Instead of yelling at them Snape threw some flue powder in the fire and yelled, "Lupin, I want a word with you."

Seconds later Lupin appeared in the fireplace and said, "You called, Severus?"

Snape showed him the parchment with the words still showing and said, "I just took this from Potter."

When Lupin said nothing Snape added, "Well, where do you think Potter got it."

"From a joke shop I imagine;" Lupin said "probably Zonko's."

Snape said, "I think he got it from one of the original owners."

"You mean one of the names there;" Lupin asked "Harry do you know any of those people?"

"Harry said, "No." Then Ginny also.

Lupin folded up the map, stuck it in his pocket and said, "I'll investigate it to see if there are any hidden qualities. Then he said, "Harry, Ginny, come with me."

As the approached Lupin's office Harry said, "Professor, I…"

Lupin interrupted him saying, "I don't want to hear lies like you told Professor Snape. I know this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch years ago. I don't know how you got it but don't you realize that Sirius Black could use it to find you."

Ginny spoke up, "Sir, that's illogical. In order to use the map to find Harry, Black would have had to find Harry first to get the map. The safest place for the map is with Harry."

Lupin look at Ginny with some astonishment but finally said, "Never the less, the map is a temptation to get into trouble. I'll keep it; and I won't cover for you two again so stay out of trouble. Now get back to Gryffindor tower."

They met Ron in the hall just after leaving Lupin's office and when they got to the Fat Lady Hermione was standing there. "Come to gloat about Ginny and Harry getting in trouble?" Ron said harshly. "Or just getting back from telling McGonagall what we did?"

"No," she said, "I thought you'd want to see this." She held out a letter from Hagrid and added; "Buckbeak lost his hearing and was sentenced to death. Malfoy's father bullied the court into voting guilty." She started crying.

"We'll all help you with the appeal." Ron said and he put his arms around her while she cried on his shoulder.

Monday morning Ginny had potions while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. They took time after class to talk to him and say they would all help with the final appeal.

When they got to the entrance hall Ginny joined them to head to lunch.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were there laughing. Malfoy said, "I wish I could be there to see the big oaf's face as they chop off the beast's head."

Then he saw the four others and added, "Look its Potter and his little whore along with the Weasel and the Mudblood. Want to come watch the execution with me?"

Hermione was closest to Malfoy; she made a fist and punched him in the nose. Blood spurted onto his clothes as she pulled back to punch him again; but Ron grabbed her arm.

Ginny had pulled her wand to hex Malfoy but Goyle pushed her hard knocking her to the floor. Her wand fell out of her hand and rolled several feet away. As she looked up toward him she could feel the chain around her neck start burning and knew it was glowing even though she couldn't see it under her robe.

She sensed Harry's anger, which started when Malfoy called her a whore, now explode in his mind at the thought of Goyle knocking Ginny down and she knew his chain was also glowing and burning him.

Before Harry could pull his wand to go after Goyle; Ginny reached her arm out pointing toward Goyle and said the spell she had planned to use on Malfoy; "Scabiocium." Every visible part of Goyle's skin, and presumably also the parts covered by clothes, were rapidly covered by festering scabs that oozed pus and seemed to itch since Goyle started scratching himself all over.

Malfoy ran in the direction of the hospital wing followed by Goyle with Crabbe lumbering behind.

Harry and Ron broke out into cheers; but Hermione just stood there looking at Ginny.

Harry helped her up and checked to see she hadn't been hurt while Ron retrieved her wand.

Finally Ron said, "Let's eat; we have to be in divination class in forty-five minutes."

As they ate Hermione kept staring a Ginny until Ginny finally asked, "What is it Hermione; why do you keep watching me?"

"Don't you realize what you did; don't any of you realize?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"Ginny hexed Goyle." Hermione said "Didn't you notice?"

"Of course we noticed." Ron said "We cheered for her; and for you punching Malfoy to. Don't tell me you think he didn't deserve it after knocking Ginny down?"

"Of course he deserved it;" Hermione said "but how did she do the hex?"

"It was one of the spells Tom Riddle taught me when I was possessed." Ginny said. "He thought it was amusing; the scabs won't heal for a week and Madam Pomfrey won't be able to cure them"

"But you didn't have your wand when you did it." Hermione said. "It was on the floor ten feet away so how did you still cast the spell without the wand?"

Nobody said a word for several minutes as they all thought back to what happened. Then Harry said, "It's another mystery like how we're able to feel each other's thoughts and emotions. It would be a handy skill in a duel; so we'll have to talk more about it when we have time. Right now we have to get to Divination and Ginny has Charms in ten minutes."

Hermione had a look of exasperation on her face as she stared at the other three, "But this is important;" she said "McGonagall, Flitwick, all our teachers warned at one time or another to keep a good grip on your wand because you're helpless without it. You can't do magic without your wand; but Ginny did. We need to tell one of the teachers; we should tell Dumbledore right now."

"No." Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"I mean we can tell him later." Harry said. "We don't want to miss class right now."

"Hermione, don't worry;" Ginny said "Harry and I will see Dumbledore after class."

In their mental connection Ginny said to Harry, "No way, not until we figure out what Dumbledore has planned for us. Maybe we should talk to Lupin instead."

Harry simple answered, "Agreed."

Divination was the least favorite class of both Harry and Ron; but Hermione positively hated it. She considered it a waste of time and the teacher, Professor Trelawney, a total fraud who simply made up things; mostly predictions of Harry's impending death.

Today they were gazing into crystal balls and seeing nothing as usual when Trelawney came over and said she saw the Grim in Harry's crystal ball. When Hermione tisk tisked her vision Trelawney said Hermione had no talent and was hopelessly mundane.

Hermione had enough; she picked up her things and left.

April arrived and Easter break with it; but everyone had so much work backed up they didn't enjoy it. In addition, Ron was working on Buckbeak's appeal with the hope that now that he and Hermione had stopped fighting, she might start sleeping with him again. But Hermione had no intention of going back with Ron. Since her night with the twins she was thinking of what other experiences she might have if she had sex with them again; or found the right boy to experiment with.

Saturday after Easter was the last Quidditch match and Gryffindor had to beat Slytherin by more than two hundred point to win the Quidditch cup. That meant the pressure was on Harry to catch the Snitch and earn one hundred fifty of the needed points.

The night before the match Harry was extremely nervous and even Hermione who wasn't big on Quidditch couldn't concentrate. Harry and Ginny headed up to his bed early just to cuddle and relax before going to sleep.

Harry woke in the middle of the night and went to get a drink. Looking out the window he saw the Grim, or at least he saw a large black dog, walking with Crookshanks. He woke Ginny but by the time they got back to the window the dog and cat were gone.

The Quidditch match turned into one of the dirtiest ever with Slytherin committing foul after foul. Gryffindor was up sixty points when Malfoy, who was the Slytherin seeker, spotted the Snitch. He had a head start but Harry had a faster broom and managed to catch the snitch and win the championship.

It was the beginning of June now and exams were near. Hermione was under pressure with all the courses she was taking and she was feeling the need for sex again to relieve her stress. When she mentioned it to the twins Fred said, "Granger, you need to broaden you experience. You can't come to us all the time; find another boy you like and have sex with him."

"Yeah," George said, "Teaching him to do some of the things we taught you can be a whole new world of enjoyment for both of you."

On the last Saturday before exams started Monday morning Hermione was in the library studying when a cute fifth year Ravenclaw boy approached and said, "Excuse me, but you have the only copy of Charms, a Solution for Every Problem. My O.W.L. exam in charms is Monday morning and if you're not using it can I borrow it. I'll stay and read here in case you want it back."

"Certainly," Hermione said, "I'm only a third year but I know how important O.W.L.'s are to you fifth years. By the way, my name is Hermione Granger."

"I know, your friends with Harry Potter and after you were petrified last year everyone knows your name as good as his; I also know that you're the top student in the third year." the boy said. "My name's Chadwick Williams IV; but you can call me Chad.

Everyone in Ravenclaw said you and Potter were a couple last year; but I heard from Loony Lovegood that Harry's seeing her friend from second year now, the Weasley girl that he saved in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes, Harry and Ginny have been together since last June;" Hermione said "but Harry and I were never a couple we've just always been good friends."

Chad asked. "A smart, pretty girl like you must be seeing someone; if it's not Potter who is your boyfriend?"

"I had a boyfriend, but we broke up months ago;" Hermione said "and with all the work I have I just don't have time for dating."

"That too bad;" the boy said "it's the same with me. I know how much studying you have to do to keep your grades up. Well I better get reading this book before you need it back."

They sat next to each other studying without saying a word for over two hours before Hermione said, "My eyes need a rest."

"Mine to," said Chad "let's take a ten minute break before getting back to work."

"You're in Ravenclaw," Hermione said "so you must be very smart. What's your favorite subject?"

"It's a tie between Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Chad said "They're both awesome; they make you think all the time. I hope to go on for my N.E.W.T.'s in both of them."

"They're my favorites too;" Hermione said "Professor Vector is so amazing with numbers; and Professor Babbling can read runes faster than I can read my text. Of course this is only my first year taking both courses; but I'm sure I'll want to go on in both."

Chad said, "You seem very mature for a third year, most thirteen year olds still act like children."

"Actually I'll be fifteen in September;" Hermione said "I'm almost the oldest person in my year."

"I'm one of the youngest in my year," Chad said "I just turned sixteen in May."

Chad saw Madam Pince looking their way and said, "We better stop talking before old sourpuss comes over and throws us out of the library."

Almost two hours later Madam Pince did come over, "Closing time in five minutes, return all books to the proper shelf or check them out at the desk."

It will take me at least another hour to finish reading the book." Chad said. "Do you need it tonight?"

"Well," Hermione said "I was hoping to get started on it tonight; I'm almost finished with the rest of my work. But if you really need it I guess…"

Chad looked happy until he saw in Hermione's face that she really wanted the text, then he said, "Tell you what, why don't I come with you to your common room, I'll finish reading while you finish the rest of your work; then you can have the book."

"You can't come into Gryffindor common room;" Hermione said "I'm not allowed to tell anyone from another house the password."

"Well you come to Ravenclaw common room." Chad said.

"But I'll be out after curfew," Hermione said and if I get caught going back to Gryffindor I'll lose house points and maybe get detention."

"I'm a fifth year prefect," Chad said pointing to his badge "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor so you won't get in trouble."

Hermione thought about it, she liked Chad he was smart and mature, and she didn't want to be the cause of him doing poorly in his Charms O.W.L. so she said, "Okay, but don't Ravenclaws have a rule about letting someone out of house hear your password?"

"No," Chad said "you'll see why."

Hermione collected her things and Chad his; they checked out Charms, a Solution for Every Problem with Madam Pince and were the last students leaving the library.

"How do you get to Ravenclaw tower?" Hermione asked "I've never been there."

"Follow me." Chad said and he took hold of her hand as they walked along.

"The entrance to Ravenclaw was as high up Ravenclaw tower as the Fat Lady's portrait was in Gryffindor tower. When they reached a large wooden door Chad grabbed the raven head shaped knocker and raped once on the door. The knocker spoke, "What walks on four legs first, then on two legs, and finally on three legs?"

"A riddle instead of a password?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Chad said "it forces you to think and get smarter."

"What if you can't answer the riddle?" Hermione said.

Chad said, "Then you have to sit here and think about it until you figure it out; or until someone that can answer it comes. So what's the answer; so we can go in?"

"That's easy;" Hermione said "I heard this riddle before. A man; he crawls on all fours when a baby, then walks on two legs, and when old uses a cane as a third leg."

The door swung open and Chad said, "As smart as you are, why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"The Sorting Hat thought of placing me in Ravenclaw but finally decided on Gryffindor." Hermione said as she got her first view of the common room which had a high ceiling and large windows that showed the sunset. At the latitude of Hogwarts the sun didn't set until well after nine during the summer and rose again before five in the morning.

There were quite a number of students in the common room studying; mostly fifth years studying for their O.W.L.'s and seventh years working on their N.E.W.T.'s, but also a few others. Several said hello to Chad and he introduced Hermione but they all seemed to know who she was as Chad had said in the library.

Chad found two empty chairs at a table and Hermione spread out her books and began to work, Chad continued to read the charms book. By ten Hermione had finished her work and packed up her bag. When Chad saw she was done he said, "Just a little longer and I'll be finished.

Hermione walked about the room admiring the beautiful paintings and works of art, especially the large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw one of Hogwarts founders. Several Ravenclaws spoke to her and answered her questions about certain portraits.

At ten-thirty Chad closed the book and said, "Hermione, I'm done if you're ready to head back to Gryffindor."

Hermione came over and sat next to him and said, "It's a shame that each house has such great works of art and the people in the other houses never get to see them."

"I never thought of that;" Chad said, "you really are amazing." He took her hand and leaned forward kissing her. Then he said, "I hope you didn't mind me kissing you; but you're so mature, and smart, and very pretty I couldn't help but show you how I feel."

"No, I didn't mind you kissing me;" Hermione said "we've only met a few hours ago but I've come to like you already. You're so much easier to talk to than the boys in my year; and more mature."

Hermione remembered the night she spent in bed with the twins; the last time she had sex. She had lied to Ginny telling her she was going with a cute fifth year Ravenclaw, and now here she was kissing him. Professor Trelawney was always claiming to have premonitions; was telling that to Ginny a kind of premonition. No she thought, I must have seen Chad in the library before and when I needed to tell Ginny something I remembered him.

She leaned in and kissed him back. After a few minutes of kissing they moved to one of the divans where they sat and talked occasionally kissing for more than an hour. As midnight neared Chad said, "Hermione, are you ready to head back to Gryffindor; it's getting late."

"I'm really not tired; she said hoping Chad would ask her to go up to his bed "and I am enjoying being here with you so much. If you're not tired I'd like to stay a little longer." He had his arm around her and she kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue out against his lips. He opened his mouth to let her tongue enter and used his own tongue to penetrate her mouth.

By two o'clock most of the students had gone to bed, only three others remained besides Hermione and Chad and two of them were asleep on their books. Chad said, "Hermione would it be presumptuous of me to ask if you would come up to my room and spend the rest of the night with me?"

"I'd like that." Hermione said; she stood up as Chad pulled her by the arm.

Chad had only three other roommates and they were all asleep. They climbed into his bed and both took off their shoes. Hermione did the silencing charm on the bed curtains; then contraceptive charm on herself. They snuggled up close and began to snog; but after fifteen minutes Chad hadn't started anything sexual. Hermione worked Chad's shirt out of his pants and ran her hand up his chest. Finally Chad took the hint and worked his hand into Hermione's blouse and started rubbing her breasts but through her bra.

Hermione wondered why Chad had asked her up to his bed and hadn't tried anything yet. Getting impatient she said, "Let's make things easier for both of us." She took off her blouse and bra then helped Chad pull his shirt over his head. Chad started tongue kissing her and after a few minutes she began to push on his head forcing him down to her neck then to her nipples. Chad kissed her nipples until Hermione said, "It would feel nice if you sucked on them, and maybe even bite them softly.

They lay back as he continued on her nipples; sucking softly with only one gentle nip. "You can be more forceful when you suck," she said "and biting won't hurt me, it feels good." Chad got a little more aggressive and Hermione began to moan, "Oh yes," she said that's the way, you've got it now." After ten minutes of that Hermione wrapped her arms around him to cuddled and tongue kissing for a while. But again, he didn't attempt to start anything so she asked, "Chad, what's your favorite position for sex?"

"Position?" he asked "The girl is on her back and the boy is on top; how else can you do it."

"Oh, there are dozens of positions;" Hermione said "my parents have a book called the Kama Sutra that shows different way to have sex. I read it in the summer between first and second year."

"I never heard of it." Chad said "You must be as interested in sex as you are in your classes to have read that book on it when you were twelve.

"It's a muggle book," Hermione said "I'm muggle born. I met a boy I liked in my first year and I wanted to be sure I knew the proper way to have sex in case he told me he fancied me when we got back for second year."

Chad said "I have to tell you something, I never took a girl up to my bed before; I'm not popular with the girls because I'm always into my class work, even more than most Ravenclaws. I thought perhaps a studious third year like you might not have ever gone to bed with a boy.

That's why I hesitated to ask you to come to bed with me. I like you and didn't want you to think I'm one of those older guys that just wants to be first with a virgin; then never sees her again after he gets what he wants. I thought maybe two virgins might learn about sex together.

That's also why I haven't tried anything with you; I'm not sure how to get started."

Hermione thought it was unusual that a fifth year boy was a virgin; but then she remembered what George said, "Teaching a boy to do some of the things we taught you can be a whole new world of enjoyment for both of you."

"Chad," Hermione said "I'm not a virgin; and if that bothers you I will leave; but as a Ravenclaw I'm sure you want to learn about everything just like I do. Would you like a teacher who never did the things she's going to teach you; or would you prefer an experienced teacher that knows how to teach you the proper way?" Let me teach you what's in the Kama Sutra and what I know about sex.

When my boyfriend and I first made love I thought the same way you do; that it would be wonderful for two virgins to learn about sex together. When we first had sex I enjoyed it a lot; but looking back I realize we were fumbling about and it would have been much better if one of us knew the proper way. You can't learn everything by reading about it; it's like charms class, you can read all you want but you have to have some practical experience to do it right.

The major reason I broke up with my boyfriend was sex wasn't satisfying after a while because neither of us really knew how to do it right. After we broke up I was lucky to meet two experienced older boys who were willing to take the time to explain how to have sex properly and taught me how good it could be.

I'm willing to teach you what I learned from them, if you want; but if you want to wait until you find another virgin I won't be upset."

Chad said nothing for a minute or so then softly said, "I think you would make a wonderful teacher."

"Then let's start our first lesson tonight." Hermione said. While she was saying that Hermione started loosening his belt then unhooked his pants. She gently pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time so she could get her hand onto his dick and played with it until it was totally hard.

Then she said, "You're ready to have sex now; boys are quick to be ready but girls need more time for their body to prepare for sex. Most boys want to start as soon as they're ready and don't give the girl time; that means sex isn't satisfying to the girl and may ever hurt her. What gets the girl ready for sex is called foreplay; it leads to more enjoyable orgasms for her and the desire to have sex again.

Here's a good way to start that girls like. Normally foreplay starts with what we already did; kissing and taking off our tops. Then the boy stimulates the girl's nipples like you did; then we both take our pants off like I took off your pants slowly to rub your dick. So now you take my pants off me; slowly and rub my clitoris as you do it."

He unhooked her pants and took them off along with her knickers; but was clumsy as he tried to rub her cunny.

"Use your fingers to rub, and softly pinch my clitoris like you did my nipples; later you'll do it with your mouth."

"What's your clitoris?" Chad asked.

"He really doesn't know anything about sex." Hermione thought. She said, "Sit up and look at me." She got on her back with her legs spread, pulled her slit open, and pointed to her clitoris. "See that little nub, that's my clitoris and it's very sensitive like a boy's dick. Girls love when it's rubbed or stimulated like boys enjoy their dick being rubbed or sucked."

"Like masturbating;" Chad said "I've tried that and it does feel good."

Hermione was still on her back so she pointed to her vaginal opening and said, "Later this is where you're going to push your dick into me; I'll help guide you when it's time. Now play with my clitoris and also push a finger into my opening until you hear me moaning; moaning is a sign that the girl is ready for sex."

Chad did that for several minutes and Hermione guided his hand to the proper position and speed she liked. "Some girls like it faster or slower;" she said "so watch the girl's face to see if she's enjoying it and listen if she starts moaning."

"When he got her moaning Hermione stopped him and said, "That was good; now we'll try another type of foreplay both the boy and girl enjoy; lay back down and you're going to use your mouth on my clitoris like you did on my nipples while I suck your dick."

As she said that Hermione realized she wanted to taste his sperm; all the Weasleys tasted the same and she liked it but she wanted to know if the sperm of all boys was alike. She said, "This is called oral sex; just follow my cue."

When Chad was in position she lowered herself so he could reach her clitoris as she sucked on his dick. In a few minutes she learned the taste of his sperm was the same as the Weasleys and she had her first non-self-induced, non Weasley orgasm at the same time.

"Now, enough foreplay." she said "I'm ready for you to penetrate me. We'll start with what you said; the missionary position. It's easy for beginners and it lets the boy and girl look into their partner's eyes and watch each other's faces. Knowing your partner is enjoying sex should increase you pleasure to. Being emotionally involved in the act is what makes it feel so good."

She got on her back and Chad got into position over her. She took his dick in her hand and stroked it a few time to get him hard again after just coming in her mouth. Then she spread her legs, brought her knees up and said, "Now use your weight to slowly push you dick into my cunny; I'll guide you at the right angle to make it easier; but you will have to remember the position in case another girl is less experienced and you have to take the lead."

In less than a minute Chad was all the way in and Hermione said, "Now pull back almost all the way out and then back in slowly again over and over. Eventually either you or I will want to go faster; but start slowly especially if the girl is a virgin."

Chad penetrated her for several minutes. Hermione was moaning as she approached another orgasm and Chad speeded up as he felt his own climax about to start. His sperm warming her vaginal walls caused her orgasm to start and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out until her orgasm faded.

"That was fantastic;" Chad said "was it as good for you?"

"Excellent," she said "I know you climaxed and you gave me a wonderful orgasm which boys don't always manage to do for the girl. Now let's cuddled and kiss for a while before we try another position."

About fifteen minutes later Hermione began stroking Chad's dick and asked, "Do you feel ready to try something new?"

"Just tell me what to do." he said.

She said, "First another type of foreplay girls love; a back rub or sometimes a leg rub. Remember boys get ready quickly; but if the boy really likes the girl he'll want her to enjoy sex to so always start with some type of foreplay. Watch and listen to the girl for a clue as to what she's looking for. You will also enjoy it more if you know she does."

Hermione stretched out and said, "Sit on my lower back and start at my shoulders; when you get down to my ass let's see what you remember about how to please a girl."

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was moaning again. Chad was a good pupil; when he got to her ass he massaged her cheeks with one hand and used the other to finger her clitoris and penetrate her cunny.

Hermione got up on her knees and said, "This is called kneeling, or doggie position and is also very popular. Kneel behind me with your dick at my opening; then grab my hips and use them to pull yourself into me. Remember to find the right angle to smoothly slide in. As you move in and out try adjusting your angle to find my g spot."

"What a g spot;" Chad asked "and where is it?"

"It short for Gräfenberg spot;" Hermione said "and it's named after the German doctor that first described it. It's about two or three inches up the front side of my vagina wall and is very sensitive like my clitoris. If you rub it with your dick head it gives the girl a tremendous orgasm.

You'll know you found it when you see and hear my reaction."

Chad penetrated her and move in and out slowly changing his angle of penetration until Hermione yelled, "Yes, yes, that's it. Keep doing that but faster."

Chad did as she said until Hermione started shaking and crying out, "Oh god, oh god Chad don't stop." He continued until he came in her with five loads of sperm and she fell forward on the bed with him on top of her.

They remained like that for several minutes before rolling on their sides, face to face to kiss.

At seven, Chad and Hermione woke and went down to breakfast together.

Chad walked her to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting. "This is Chad Williams," she said "he's a fifth year Ravenclaw and we were studying together last night in the library.

Chad this is Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and her brother Ron."

"I know all of you by name of course;" Chad said "and I'm glad to finally be introduced formally.

Well Hermione I better go eat; I have more studying to do before my Charms O.W.L. tomorrow. I hope we get the chance to study together again sometime."

"Me to," Hermione said "maybe later this week some night."

Chad left and Hermione sat next to Ginny and filled her plate.

As Hermione ate Ginny said, "Is Chad the Ravenclaw fifth year you mentioned to me back in January?"

"Yes." Hermione said "He's very good at Arithmancy and Ancient Runes; but last night we were doing Charms."

"Was Charms the only thing you two were doing last night?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no," Hermione said smiling "we did a little bit of some other things to." She was thinking that was the best night of sex she ever had; including the one with Fred and George. Hermione had found an avocation; teaching boys the best ways to have sex was most rewarding in more ways than one.

On the way out of the dining hall Hermione ran into the twins and Fred said, "Did you have a good time last night Granger?"

Yeah," George said "Chadwick Williams IV; we didn't think he liked girls."

"Well you were wrong," Hermione said "he does like girls; at least he liked me last night, several times in fact." Then Hermione went to the girl's loo to reverse the contraceptive spell and shower.


	13. Chapter 13 Sirius Black

Chapter XIII – Sirius Black

Hermione never went back to Divination; but Harry and Ron did. Today was their final exam and Trelawney was taking the students one at a time for testing. Harry was last in line.

It was oppressively hot in the room and Trelawney had incense burning. Harry could never see anything in his crystal ball and the exam was no different so he made up things. When the exam was over Harry gathered his things and turned to leave when Trelawney said in a harsh deep voice "It will happen tonight."

Harry spun around, Trelawney was stiff, as if petrified, her eyes were glassy and her mouth sagged open. Harry was scared; she looked like she was having a seizure.

Then she spoke again in that same deep harsh voice;"

 _The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandon by his followers._

 _His servant has been chained these twelve years._

 _Tonight, before midnight; the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master._

 _The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid; greater and more terrible than ever before._

 _Tonight, before midnight the servant will set out to rejoin his master."_

Then Trelawney returned to normal and asked Harry in her regular voice, "Is there anything wrong, my dear?"

Harry ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower where he found Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sitting and talking. He started to tell them what happened but stopped when he saw Hermione and Ginny crying.

"Hagrid just sent this." Ron said "Buckbeak lost the appeal and is going to be executed tonight at sunset."

"We have to be with Hagrid;" Harry said "but we can't sneak out without the invisibility cloak and I left it in the secret passage. I was afraid to get it; if Snape catches me or Ginny there with the cloak he'll know what happened."

"How do you open the passage?" Hermione asked.

Harry told her and in fifteen minutes she was back with the cloak. Ron asked, "Hermione, what's gotten into you lately; you hit Malfoy, then walked out on Trelawney, now getting the cloak so we can sneak out, and I don't know what else."

She looked at Ron and said, "No Ron, you don't know what else. I told you last year going home on the train that being petrified changed me; I never would have started having sex with you if I was still my old self. Now things that happened during this year have made me even more willing to do things I would have never dared before."

Ron just stared at her but Ginny smiled.

They went to a room near the entrance hall and Harry said, "Four of us can't fit under the cloak at the same time. I'll take Ron and Hermione out first then come back for you Ginny. Once we're far enough from the castle we won't need it any more.

When they all reached Hagrid's house they knocked and Hagrid let them in; but yelled at them for sneaking out because they would be in trouble again if seen. Hagrid made tea for everyone but was so upset he dropped the milk and while Hermione cleaned it up Ginny got a second jug out. As she started to pour the milk she screamed; Scabbers fell out of the jug.

Ron grabbed the rat and said, "He must have been hiding all this time."

Ginny said, "Ron, I think you owe someone an apology."

Ron looked at Hermione and instead said, "The next time I see Crookshanks I'll apologize." Then he said to everyone in general, "Hermione understands how upset I was; I had Scabbers for years."

Everyone looked at Hermione, who said, "I understand you love that rat more than you ever loved me. You've been trying for months to get me to have sex with you again; well there's the reason I'll never have sex with you again."

Hagrid looked shocked at what Hermione said and the interrupted, "They're coming; all of you better go out the back door before you caught out of the castle."

Harry said, "Hagrid, we don't care about getting in trouble we'll stay with you until is over."

"No," Hagrid said "you and Ginny have already seen too many terrible things; and you other two shouldn't have to start seeing such things. Now go."

They went out the back and were headed up to the castle when they heard the swish of the axe and a thud. Hermione and Ginny started crying and leaned their heads on Harry's shoulders; he put one arm around each of them and pulled them tightly against him.

Scabbers had been struggling against Ron's grip and now bit Ron's finger. "I don't know what's wrong with him." Ron said.

Harry knew; he spotted Crookshanks coming toward them in the increasing darkness. Scabbers wiggled free and ran with Crookshanks chasing him, Ron chasing Crookshanks, and everyone else chasing Ron.

Ron dove and grabbed Scabbers; his sudden stop almost causing the others to tumble on top of him. Ron pointed behind them and yelled, "It's the Grim."

The large black dog Harry had seen several times now was running toward them. It leapt at Harry knocking him over and continuing on to grab Ron by the arm. It was so large it dragged Ron along like a doll and the others ran after them trying to get hold of Ron and stop the dog.

Suddenly something hit Harry hard on the face knocking him down. He heard two more thumps as Ginny and Hermione screamed. Harry lit his wand and saw they were at the Whomping Willow and the dog was dragging Ron into the mouth of the secret passage shown on the Marauder's Map.

Ron had a leg hooked on a root; but the dog was so strong when it pulled Ron's leg snapped. He screamed in pain and disappeared down the passage dragged by the dog.

Hermione said, "We have to get help from the castle."

But Ginny answered, "There's no time; that dog can eat Ron whole before we get back; we have to save him ourselves like Harry and Ron came to save me."

Harry said, "But how do we get past the Whomping Willow without getting beaten to death."

"The dog got in with Ron;" Ginny said "there must be a way."

Though there was nobody around Hermione called, "Help, someone help us."

Crookshanks reappeared out of the darkness and crawling low reached the tree's trunk. He pushed on a knot and the tree froze, motionless."

"How did Crookshanks know to do that?" Ginny asked.

"He's friends with the dog." Harry said. "I've seen them together. Remember one morning I woke you up to look but they were gone. You said I was dreaming.

Let's hurry after Ron before the tree begins to move again."

They all slithered down the passage which was so low they had to walk bent over to get through. They reached the other end of the passage that opened into a room with smashed furniture and torn wallpaper. Hermione said, "We're in the Shrieking Shack aren't we?"

"Yes," Harry said "and ghosts didn't smash this place up."

A noise came from the second floor so they headed up the stairs trying to be quiet but every step squeaked. Not wanting to be seen by whoever was there they put out their wand lights and move in the gloom toward the room where they could hear moaning.

Ron was on the floor of the dusty old bedroom and they ran to him as Harry asked, "Where's the dog?"

"It's not a dog." Ron managed to say through gritted teeth. Then he moaned in pain and continued, "He's an Animagus."

All three turned to look in the direction Ron was staring. There stood Sirius Black who pointed Ron's wand at them and said "Expelliamus!" All three of their wands flew from their hands and Black caught them.

"I thought you would come to help your friend;" Black said "your father would have come to help me."

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill me to." Ginny said.

Ron tried to stand up on his broken leg to get next to Harry and added, "You'll have to kill all of us."

"Lie down before you damage that leg more." Black said. "Only one person will die today."

Ginny sensed Harry's fear turn to anger; but before she could grab him, Harry lunged at Black. Caught by surprise Black fell dropping their wands. Ginny and Hermione both jumped on Black to help Harry hold him; but Crookshanks leapt on the teens biting and scratching at them trying to help Black. Harry kicked at the cat making it jump away which allowed Harry to get his wand.

Hermione and Ginny backed away as Harry aimed his wand at Black.

"Are you going to kill me?" Black asked.

"You killed my parents;" Harry said "you deserve to die."

"You have to hear the whole story first." Black said as Crookshanks jumped on Black's chest to block Harry's aim at Black's heart.

There was a noise downstairs and Hermione yelled, "We're up here, help us, it's Sirius Black."

The door opened and Professor Lupin entered. When he saw Black on the floor with the wands of the four teen all pointed at him Lupin yelled, "Expelliamus!" and all four wands flew to him.

Lupin turned to Black and said, "Where is he Sirius?"

Black pointed at Ron. Lupin helped Black get up and they hugged each other like old friends meeting for the first time in years. Then Lupin said, "Then it must have been him, not you."

All the teens were confused but it was Hermione that finally spoke, "I don't believe it. You're with him; and I trusted you, I kept your secret. He's a werewolf." She pointed at Lupin.

Lupin looked at them and asked, "How long have you known Hermione?"

"Ages," Hermione said "since before Christmas."

"I thought you were so nice;" Ginny said "and you've been helping Black all this time; helping him sneak into the Castle and into Gryffindor tower to get Harry."

"No," Lupin said "that's not true. I haven't helped Sirius at all, not until tonight anyway. Not until I saw what was happening on the Marauder's Map tonight."

"How do you know how to use the map?" Harry asked.

"We made it." Lupin said. "I'm Mooney, Sirius is Padfoot, and your father was Prongs. I thought you might sneak out under your father's cloak to be with Hagrid so I watched the map in case Sirius showed up to. Then I saw him approaching you and was about to leave my office to stop him; but then I saw another name with you, the fourth maker of the map, Peter Pettigrew known as Wormtail."

"Pettigrew is dead;" Harry said "Black killed him."

"I thought so to;" Lupin said "everybody did. But there was his name on the map. Everyone was wrong; and since Wormtail is alive then everyone was wrong about Sirius to. He's not responsible for your parent's death; Pettigrew must be the one."

"Where is Pettigrew now?" Harry asked.

"Black pointed at Ron again and said, "Right there."

"He's crazy;" Ron said "you know who I am Harry."

"Not you," Lupin said "the rat in your pocket. But he's not really a rat, he's an Animagus."

"They're both crazy," Ron said "Harry you know Scabbers has been with me twelve years."

"Yes," Lupin said "twelve years; the same length of time since Pettigrew disappeared. Let us show you the truth Harry; give us the rat for just a minute."

Harry was confused but said, "Ron, let them have Scabbers and we'll see what the truth is."

Just then Professor Snape appeared from under Harry's cloak. "He yelled, "Expelliamus!" and all the wands in the room flew into his hands.

"I went to bring you your potion Lupin." Snape said. "And what did I see on your desk but a curious map of Hogwarts showing all of them near the Whomping Willow and you headed toward them. I followed hoping to catch you helping Black as all year I told Dumbledore you were. I found this cloak near the entrance to the passage here and used it to remain unseen as I followed.

Now we will all return to the castle and call the Dementors to come for Black and you too Lupin."

Harry and Ginny were talking mentally all this time and both wanted to learn the truth about Pettigrew and who actually was responsible for Harry's parents' death. When Snape said they were returning to the castle they knew if the Dementors got Black and Lupin they would never learn what happened.

Both Harry and Ginny felt their chains begin to burn their necks and in the gloom of the Shrieking Shack everyone could see the chains glowing. The last time that happened was when Ginny had hexed Goyle and when Harry saw the glow he remembered; Ginny had hexed Goyle without her wand. He pointed his finger at Snape and yelled, "Repulso!"

Snape was thrown backward and hit the wall falling unconscious to the floor. Ginny sensed what Harry was thinking and was ready; she ran over before anyone else could move grabbing all the wands. She gave them all back except for Lupin's and Snape's then asked, "Now what Harry?"

"How did you do that without a wand?" Lupin and Black said together.

Harry looked to Lupin and said, "I told you after Christmas when you didn't want to teach Ginny the Patronus Charm that you'll be surprised what Ginny and I can do when we work together."

"This has to be investigated." Lupin said "Harry, I presume you've done magic without a wand before."

It was Hermione that answered, "No; but Ron and I saw Ginny do it. We don't know how they do it; but we think their chains act like a wand."

"No." both Lupin and Black said.

Black continued, "I was your father's best friend Harry. He told Remus and me all about the chains and the promise ring when we were still here at Hogwarts. The chains warn of danger and lets a person with the other chain also know. The ring casts a powerful shield charm; it's connected to the girl's chain and works automatically. But your father said neither the ring nor the chain will do any other magic."

Ginny said, "Something's wrong with what you said; first, when Goyle knocked me over that day the ring didn't protect me. That's why I hexed Goyle. Also we learned that the chains also glow when either Harry or I get very angry."

Lupin answered, "As to your first statement, the ring only responds to magical hexes and curses; that's what a Shield charm can protect you from. If someone pushes you, or you just trip, a Shield charm couldn't stop you from falling. But other than the killing curse, Ginny is safe from magical attacks.

As far as glowing when you're angry; I never saw James or Lilly get angry when I was around. Perhaps, if the chains sense your anger; that emotion is close enough to fear that the glow appears; but I'm not sure."

"Then their ability to do spells without their wands must be because their minds are linked." Hermione said.

There minds are what?" Black asked.

"I'll tell you later;" Lupin said "right now lets take care of Peter. But first I have to warn all of you; you all better keep this to yourselves. If the ministry ever learns what you can do; you two will disappear into the Department of Mysteries as test subjects for the rest of your lives."

"We already knew that." Harry said "So what about the rat."

"There's a spell to force an Animagus to return to his human form." Lupin said "Give me my wand and in ten seconds you'll see the truth."

Harry said, "Ron, give him Scabbers; Ginny his wand."

Lupin held Scabbers by the scruff of his neck, pointed his wand at the rat, and said, "Homorphus."

Scabbers suddenly grew and changed shape to become a small mostly bald man. "Hello Peter." Lupin said.

Black and Lupin questioned Pettigrew and he confessed to becoming a spy for Voldemort and telling him where Harry and his parents were hiding.

Lupin and Black wanted to kill Pettigrew but Harry insisted they take him to the castle to be turned over to the Dementors. "Sirius," Harry said, "if you kill him there's just our word that you're innocent; if we take him back they can give him Veritas Serum and make him tell the truth. You'll be free. You're my godfather, the closest thing I have to a family," then he put his arm around Ginny and continued, "except of course for Ginny."

Lupin pointed his wand at Ron's leg and said, "Ferula" and a splint appeared on his leg allowing Harry to help Ron walk back to the castle. Then Lupin pointed at Snape and said," __Mobilicorpus" and Snape unconscious body floated up following them down stairs and through the passage to the Whomping Willow.

When they were all out in the open they headed up hill to the castle; but then the moon came out. Lupin froze and stared at it. He began to transform into a werewolf. Sirius yelled for everyone to run and transformed into his dog form to protect the others from Lupin. Pettigrew took the opportunity in the confusion to turn back into his rat form and disappear into the forest.

Despite what Sirius yelled, nobody ran. Snape was still unconscious, Ron had a broken leg and could hardly walk even with Harry's help, and the girls wouldn't leave the others. As the werewolf move toward the teens the dog leapt, knocking both of them over. They struggled on the ground and Sirius yelped as he got hurt. The werewolf got up and approached the teens again when Harry and Ginny, their chains glowing, both pointed their wands and yelled "Repulso" together knocking the werewolf backward ten feet. It turned and ran into the woods.

Sirius had crawled away wounded and Harry insisted on looking for him. Ginny wanted to go with him but Harry said, "What if Lupin returns; Ron and Hermione may not be able to handle him. Werewolves are powerful and it took the two of us working together to drive him off. We'll stay in mental contact so if I run into him you can help me and if he returns here I can help you protect everyone."

Ginny didn't like the idea but agreed that Ron and Hermione might need her so she said, "We'll send up wand sparks and when help arrives I'll join you looking for Sirius."

Harry followed a narrow path in the direction Sirius had disappeared and found himself at the shore of the lake where Sirius lay, back in his human form, unconscious from his wounds. Harry mentally told Ginny he needed help; but it was too late. Snape had revived and insisted the girls take Ron to the hospital wing while he went to find Harry.

Actually Snape wanted to get Sirius; he was furious about Harry attacking him and thought Sirius or Lupin had forced Harry to do it with the Imperious Curse.

At the lake Harry was worried that Sirius might die. Now that Harry knew he was innocent he wanted to know his godfather better and hear stories about his parents. When a large group of Dementors appeared over the lake Harry tried to make his Patronus. But even with Ginny helping he couldn't, his mind was on Sirius maybe dying before help could arrive and he couldn't keep his happy thought in his mind.

He began to have the vision of Voldemort killing his parents and just as he was blacking out he saw a figure in the distance form a brilliant strong Patronus and drive the Dementors away. Harry woke in the hospital wing in the bed next to Ron's; Ginny standing by his side.

Hermione had been talking to Ron but now she turned to Harry and said, "Snape caught Sirius, the Dementors are on their way to suck out his soul; he'll be worst than dead."

"Harry was still woozy but said, "We have to stop them." He got out of the bed and said, "Where's my wand?"

"Snape has all our wands." Ginny said. "He thinks we were under the Imperious curse because you attacked him back in the Shrieking Shack. He convinced Dumbledore that we shouldn't be allowed our wands until we're all checked for it."

Just then Dumbledore came in and they explained what happened. "I believe you;" Dumbledore said "but nobody else will take you word for truth and I can't change the Minister of Magic's mind."

"But we have to do something;" Harry said "or an innocent man will be worse than dead."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and said, "If we had more time; more than one innocent life could be saved. Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office, seventh floor of the west tower, thirteenth window from the right as you see it from the outside. You know the rules Miss Granger; three turns should do it, good luck." Then Dumbledore left.

"What the Bloody Hell was that all about?" Ron asked."

Instead of answering Ron, Hermione said, "Only two of us can go; me and Harry. Ron and Ginny, you'll have to cover for us if Madam Pomfrey comes back."

"Hermione," Ginny said "what are you talking about?"

From under her shirt Hermione pulled a small hour glass on a long chain looped around her neck. "This is a Time-turner," she said "it's how I've been making all my classes all year."

"You mean you can go back in time?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said "Dumbledore and McGonagall got it for me; and now Dumbledore wants us to go back and rescue Sirius. But it only works for, at most, two people at a time; I think it must be me and Harry."

Ginny said, "I think I should go with Harry, our combined power might be needed."

"You don't know the rules." Hermione said. "There are hundreds of rules and breaking any one could cause a time paradox and result in disaster. McGonagall gave me a book and I had to study all last summer and pass a test before the ministry would let them get the Time-turner for me.

And Harry was the only one at the lake and knows exactly where Sirius is and what happened; so it has to be me and him."

She placed the chain so it was around both her neck and Harry's and was adjusting the Time-turner when Ginny asked, "If Madam Pomfrey come and sees that you're gone what do we tell her?"

"I don't know, think of something." Hermione said "Tell her Harry and I went to the linen closet for a quickie; anything to keep her from telling anyone else we left the hospital wing." Hermione spun the Time-turner and they were gone before Ginny could comment on what she said.

When the Time-turner stopped Harry could see it was near sunset. Hermione asked," Where were we just before sunset?"

"Hagrid's," Harry said "or on the way down depending on what the exact time is."

"Hurry," Hermione said "and we can't be seen by anyone, especially our past selves."

They got to Hagrid's just as the executioner, Dumbledore, and the minister of Magic were arriving and their past selves was were coming out the back door; so they hid in the bushes to avoid being seen.

"Look," Harry said "Buckbeak is still alive."

"Of course," Hermione said "that's why Dumbledore wanted us to come back three hours; he said more than one innocent life can be saved. He doesn't want us to just rescue Sirius; he wants us to save Buckbeak too."

When their past selves went up toward the castle and the Whomping Willow; Harry untied Buckbeak leading him away just as the executioner, Dumbledore, the minister of Magic, and Hagrid came out from Hagrid's hut.

They led the Hippogriff deep into the woods to avoid being seen and Harry asked, "Now what do we do?"

"We wait;" Hermione said "until Sirius is captured and taken to Flitwick's office. Then we fly Buckbeak up there and set them both free."

As they sat at the edge of the woods watching for their past selves to come back from the Shrieking Shack Hermione asked, "Harry, exactly what happened by the lake. Snape said there were Dementors after you and Sirius but someone chased them away."

"I'm not sure exactly." Harry said. "Sirius was hurt and when the Dementors appeared I couldn't concentrate to make a Patronus even with Ginny helping. I started to black out when I saw a figure make a Patronus and chase the Dementors like Snape said. I thought it looked like my father but I know he's dead and I was passing out at the time so I didn't get a good look.

Hermione, I can't reach Ginny mentally; I've been trying since we got to Hagrid's. If we run into Lupin or Dementors I won't have any help repelling them. Maybe you should go someplace safe, I'll stay here and watch."

"No," Hermione said "if something happens you may need me; and you may do something to cause a paradox. You just don't understand how dangerous going back in time can be."

Eventually they saw their past selves emerge from the Whomping Willow passage, Lupin transformed; Sirius was injured and limped off. Then the past Harry left to look for him. Before Snape revived and followed after the past Harry, the present Harry said, "Hermione, we have to go down by the lake."

"Why," she asked "We can wait here and in twenty minutes or so. Snape has to come back this way with you and Sirius on the stretchers. Then we wait a few more minutes for Sirius to be locked in Flitwick's office and we get on Buckbeak and fly up to Flitwick's window."

"I think Snape will be bringing Sirius and me back dead if you and I don't get down to the lake now." Harry said and he started to run.

Hermione ran after him yelling, "Why Harry, what is it you think you know?" But Harry didn't answer or stop until he was at the shore of the lake about fifty meters from where the past Harry and Sirius were in the midst of the Dementor attack.

As Hermione arrived she saw the past Harry trying to conjure a Patronus and fail; then she saw the present Harry point his empty hand and call, "Expecto Patronum." Not only did his stag Patronus form; but it was surrounded by spheres of brilliant light. The stag covered the distance between the two Harrys in seconds and chase the Dementors. Then it circled the two unconscious bodies while the spheres of light expanded pushing all the Dementors out of sight.

Snape appeared out of the forest in time to see this from the opposite direction where Harry and Hermione were. When the Dementors were gone the Patronus disappeared leaving the area so dark Harry and Hermione could no longer see Snape.

Harry said, "As we were talking I realized that if my father couldn't have made the Patronus that saved us because he's dead; who looks enough like my father to fool me into thinking it was him; and is alive to make the Patronus? Then it came to me; half a dozen people have told me in the past year how much I look like my father. I put it together when we started talking about it; I saw myself making the Patronus.

"Now we have to hurry. Snape's path is straight to the castle and we have to detour to get back to where we left Buckbeak before the Dementors can get to the castle."

When they reached Buckbeak they climbed on and flew up to Flitwick's window. Sirius was there and since Hermione didn't have her wand she told Harry, "You'll have to unlock the window." He pointed his hand and said, "Alohomora" unlocking the window. Sirius crawled out and they flew to the ground.

After thanking them, Sirius left riding Buckbeak and Harry and Hermione ran back to the hospital wing arriving just as their past selves were disappearing; so nobody had time to come to check on them.

When it was discovered that Sirius had escaped Snape blamed Harry for helping him. His problem was that he had taken all the teens' wands when they got to the hospital wing in case any of them were being controlled by Lupin or Black. He told the Minister of Magic that Harry could do magic without a wand but everyone refused to believe that; so they were sure Harry couldn't have helped Sirius. Everyone except Dumbledore it seemed.

Madam Pomfrey fixed Ron's leg and released him the next day

Hermione turned the Time-turner back in to McGonagall, she didn't think she could stand another year of the pressure from taking so many classes; though after spending three night in a row in bed with Chad Williams she never felt better.

Two days later Dumbledore called Harry and Ginny to his office. "You two have been keeping secrets from me." Dumbledore said. "Professor Lupin and Sirius tell me that Professor Snape was correct; you two can do magic without you wands.

Professor Lupin also told me your minds are connected somehow so you can feel each other's thoughts and emotions. Is this true?"

"Yes," Ginny said "we don't know how, but it's true; our magical powers combine. Professor Lupin said we may be as much as ten time stronger together as separately."

Harry picked up the story, "We only discovery we could do magic without wands a few days ago; we had a run in with Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe."

When Harry had finished the story Dumbledore said, "Madam Pomfrey came to me about Goyle; it seems Miss Weasley, she can't cure him from your spell."

"Not my spell," Ginny said "it's Tom Riddle's spell; when he possessed me he taught me around fifty powerful spells so I could do what he wanted. I've taught them to Harry in the past year. Oh, and Goyle's scabs will heal in seven days."

"I see," Dumbledore said "but I would hope that in the future, when you're angry, you confine yourself to using that Bat-Bogey Hex I understand you so good at; or at least nothing worse than the Furnunculus Curse. Madam Pomfrey can cure them.

Now a few points; first Professor Lupin estimates you two together are not up to ten times more powerful then you are separately as you said Miss Weasley. He told me; together you're ten times more powerful than two normal adult witches or wizards. He also said he believes as you both get older and have more training that number will go up.

That also explains why you can do magic without wands. Wands and spells are used to keep the person's mind on what they're trying to do. Magic forms in the mind, and a powerful witch or wizard, myself for example, can do magic without a wand. Voldemort to by the way; so should either of you run into him in the future be aware of that.

Your combine powers simply put both of you in that category."

"Sir," Harry said "that night by the lake; I assume Professor Snape told you about the Patronus that saved me and Sirius."

"Yes," Dumbledore said "do you know who cast it? Are you telling me you did it?"

"Yes sir," Harry said "but the thing is Ginny and I weren't in mental contact at the time so I had to do it by myself."

"But Harry," Ginny said "we were in mental contact; that is until you blacked out from the Dementors; then we regained contact when you woke in the hospital. I could sense everything you and Hermione were doing when you went back in time."

Harry said, "Hermione thinks you could sense me because I was in the past so my thoughts were in existence when you sensed them; but being in the past I couldn't sense you because you didn't form your thoughts until three hours later than the time I was trying to reach you. Does that make sense?"

I'm not sure," Dumbledore said "nobody has any experience with what you two are doing. Possibly your minds are connected only in real time or the Harry and Ginny in the past would have sensed your presence when you went back and you would have been sensing them.

In any case you're saying you made that extremely powerful Patronus on your own."

"I can't figure any other way." Harry said. "I think I could do it because I knew from seeing it as I blacked out that I had already done it."

"I'll have to think about that." Dumbledore said. "But now one last thing before you leave for the train home.

Why are you two connected? In the Chamber of Secrets Ginny was being possessed by Tom Riddle to the point where she was almost dead. Then Harry, when you arrived, Tom Riddle also possessed you in order to find out from your mind how you survive as a baby and how Voldemort was destroyed.

Tom Riddle became a bridge between your minds by possessing both of you at the same time. What I don't understand is why that bridge between you wasn't destroyed when the diary was and Tom Riddle died. That's another thing I'll have to think about over the summer and I'll be talking to both of you again when you return in September. If I discover anything sooner I will contact both of you over the summer.

Now get your things before you miss the train. Miss Weasley's parents will be waiting to talk to both of you when you get to King's Cross Station. Don't worry too much; they have been talking with me since you sent them that letter back before Christmas; and I've already explained some things to them and smoothed your way."

Harry stood up to leave; but Ginny remained seated and said, "Sir, why did you talk Harry into giving me the promise ring and the chain?"

"You think I talk him into it?" Dumbledore said. "It seems to me that you and Harry were a couple long before that day. Are you sorry now that he gave it to you and you accepted?"

"No sir;" Ginny said "I will always love Harry; and you were correct about us being a couple before that. But I think when you learned that, you then encouraged Harry to give me the ring and make it a formal thing for some reason of your own. Why? Why do you want me and Harry together?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I told you I think you make a nice couple. I don't know why you think there should be another reason; can't a sentimental old man simply play matchmaker for a nice young couple."

Harry took Ginny by the hand as he said, "Yes Professor you're right; there doesn't have to be another reason." He pulled her up and gave her a look she understood to mean "be quiet" then led her down the steps.

When they were in the corridor Ginny finally said, "What's up Harry? Why did you stop me from questioning Dumbledore? Don't you want to know why he pushed us to be together?"

Harry said, "You wouldn't get the reason out of him; experts at the ministry can't get him to say anything he doesn't already want them to know."

"So," Ginny said "you do think he wanted us together for some reason other than he thinks we make a nice couple."

"Of course," Harry said "we talked about this before. Dumbledore never does anything without ten good reasons. I'll bet he expected us to be affected in some way by what happened in the Chamber of Secrets and thinks we'll need each other's help in the future. Maybe someday he'll tell us his reason; but in the mean time I'm happy to have you love me. Now let's get ready to go home."

On the train Harry and Ginny had time to work out a plan for when they met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; they were going to tell them that they wanted to be together and figure out how they could arrange for that over the summer.


	14. Chapter 14 The Summer

Chapter XIV – The Summer

When the train arrived at Kings Cross Station Harry's aunt and uncle were waiting in the space between platforms 9 and 10 since muggles can't get on platform 9¾. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course were on platform 9¾, with Mr. Weasley looking his normal calm self and Mrs. Weasley looking quite agitated.

After hugging the twins and Ron; Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, Harry, we have a room where we can talk in private before Harry leaves with his family." They walked a short distance to a small side room off the platform and as soon as the door was closed Ginny did a Silencing charm.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ginny, how did you learn a Silencing charm in second year?"

"I learned it from Tom Riddle when he possessed me." Ginny said "That's what led to everything mother; including me and Harry falling in love."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said "you mentioned me leaving with my family; Ginny is my family now. We would like to have your blessing to live together at the Burrow for the summer; but my godfather owns a house and invited me and Ginny to come live with him eventually. But if we have to we have enough money in my vault at Gringotts to pay for a place where we can live together all summer if we must."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said "Ginny is only twelve and you're thirteen; you can't and you won't be living together. I won't permit it and I'm sure you aunt and uncle won't either; and I don't think much of you godfather if he would allow it."

"My aunt and uncle will be happy to be shed of me;" Harry said "and my godfather is Sirius Black; but that's not the point. We have a great deal to explain to you."

"If it's more of that common dreaming and shared thoughts nonsense we've already heard about it." Mrs. Weasley said. "I suspected at Christmas when Ginny didn't come home for the holidays that you two were up to something; but I let Mr. Weasley talk me into not going up to Hogwarts to get Ginny.

Then in February when Percy wrote that he learned you two were sleeping together I told Arthur I wouldn't put up with it and was going to Hogwarts to put a stop to it. That's when he confessed that he knew about it all along; that you two had written him a letter telling him everything and that Dumbledore also knew and was permitting you two to sleep together.

We apparated straight to outside the main gate to Hogwarts; but we didn't get half way up the road to the school before Dumbledore met us and insisted we go to his office before looking for Ginny.

He explained a lot of nonsense but it still came down to you to sleeping together. He convinced us that Ginny would be miserable if we brought her home and would end up hating us. Against my better judgment I allowed Ginny to stay at Hogwarts.

But now after hearing from Percy that Ginny was almost killed twice; once by Sirius Black and once by a werewolf I can't allow her to be with you any longer Harry. I know it's not your fault; but it's too dangerous around you."

That's not true;" Ginny said "we weren't almost killed by anyone. Sirius is innocent; Peter Pettigrew framed him, we heard Pettigrew confess that he was the one that told Voldemort where Harry's family was hiding. Sirius is a nice person and would never hurt me nor Harry. The werewolf was Professor Lupin and he was no match for us, we drove him away easily."

"Nonsense again," Mrs. Weasley said "Sirius Black is a viscous murderer; he's a follower of You Know Who. And two children like you couldn't stand up to a werewolf; adult witches and wizards can't.

"I guess Dumbledore didn't tell you everything." Harry said. "He only found out about our powers last night. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley what we're going to tell and show you can't be mentioned to anyone else; not even Percy and the twins. Only Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Lupin know.

Harry pulled out his wand and Ginny hers and they handed them to Mr. Weasley. Then stepping several feet away each made a Patronus simply by holding their hands out. Then Harry said, "Watch that iron rail along the wall; Ginny will do this alone."

The rail was pulled off the wall and bent into a u shape with nobody touching it. Ginny said, "Professor Lupin told us our powers are ten times what a normal witch and wizard's power is. That's why we were in no danger."

Mrs. Weasley said nothing, but Mr. Weasley said, "I've always been taught what I just saw was impossible."

"Dumbledore plans to investigate our powers and thinks it's best not to let the ministry know." Harry said "But the important thing is; doesn't this make it clear that Ginny and I are meant to be together. Besides we love each other; I gave her my family's promise ring and she accepted. We're bound together and there's nothing anyone can do to separate us."

Ginny held out her hand and showed her parents the ring.

"Codswallop," Mrs. Weasley said as she took hold of Ginny's hand "take that ring off and give it back to Harry." She tried pulling the ring off Ginny's finger and sparks shot from it knocking her backward to the floor.

"It's charmed and won't come off until I'm dead." Ginny said as Harry and Mr. Weasley help Mrs. Weasley get up. "Like Harry said, there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're a minor young lady;" Mrs. Weasley said "and you will stay in our house and follow our rules until you turn seventeen. Now let's go or I will send for Magical Law Enforcement officers and they will force you to go with us."

Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, go with your mother; I want to talk to Harry man to man for a few minutes."

Harry mentally told Ginny, "Go for now, we don't want a physical altercation to start with your parents and have ministry officials getting involved. We'll think of something. Let me find out what your father has to say first."

Ginny kissed Harry and went out with Mrs. Weasley. When they were gone Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, after I got your letter before Christmas I went to Hogwarts to talk with Dumbledore. He explained things to me. I'm on your side in this. Normally if my twelve year old daughter accepted a promise ring and was sleeping with her thirteen year old boyfriend I would see his parents and insist on breaking you up.

But I knew already from your life story that you aren't an ordinary thirteen year old boy; and after what happened to Ginny her first year I know that she's not ordinary either. Now these powers that you to share have convinced me that you should be together.

But, Mrs. Weasley is a mother, she's not thinking about whose special and how that changes things. She wanted a daughter for years; and after six boys she got her wish. Now she feels she's losing that daughter she loves after only twelve years. I have been trying to make her see the truth and will continue to try; but for now the more you and Ginny fight with her the more stubborn it will make her.

Ginny and I need time to work on her feelings; to make her see if she allows you to stay together she's not losing Ginny she's gaining you as another son. But if she insists on breaking you to up will she will lose Ginny.

Now another point; Dumbledore insists you go to your aunt's house for a few weeks at least. He told me even if Mrs. Weasley did give in and allow you to stay at the Burrow; he wanted you to go with your aunt first. He didn't explain why but he was adamant about it.

So in a few weeks I hope we can change Mrs. Weasley's mind. Now you shouldn't keep your aunt and uncle waiting any longer."

Harry said, "Thank you Mr. Weasley. Here's something that may help, we told you in our letter that when Ginny and I sleep together we have pleasant dreams; but when we sleep apart we share nightmares. If you could get Mrs. Weasley to hear Ginny crying in fear during the middle of the night she might understand one reason we need to be together. I've already told Ginny about this mentally and she will talk more with you when Mrs. Weasley isn't around."

Harry had been at his aunt's for twenty-five days now; and though he talked mentally with Ginny all the time they were desperate to see each other.

They both were having nightmares again but there was a new one now. They were standing in the hall of an old house and Voldemort was in the next room with Wormtail and another man. Voldemort had killed an old muggle man and was talking about a plot to kill Harry. Then Voldemort sees them in the hall and shoots the Killing Curse at them and the dream ends.

This was different since their other nightmares were about past events that happened to one or the other of them; and this dream of Voldemort never happened to either of them. Was it just a dream; or could it be a premonition of something that was going to happen?

One morning Ginny called Harry mentally and said, "I wrote Hermione a few days ago and just got a letter back from her. She invited me to visit her for three days, this coming Friday morning to Sunday night. There was a note from her parents saying they were okay with it as long as my parents were also.

Dad convinced mom to let me go; but she will side along apparate me there at seven on Friday so she can talk to Hermione's parents before they leave for their office. Could you manage to get there a little later on Friday so we can see each other?"

"I'll have to talk to my uncle and see if he'll let me go; he doesn't want me to see any of my school friends because they're magical." Harry answered. "But if he lets me go he'll be rid of me for a few days so I might convince him. If he lets me I'll have to get the Knight bus; it's over a hundred kilometers to Hermione's."

Friday a few minutes before seven Mrs. Weasley with Ginny in tow apparated to an alley near the Granger house and they walked the final half block. Within seconds of them ringing the bell Hermione answered the door and said, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, come in. Mom, dad Ginny and her mother are here."

The Grangers came down the stairs and greeted Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Granger said, "I'm so glad Ginny can visit for the weekend. Hermione has been home almost a month and misses her friends from school. When she was younger it wasn't so hard on her because we could keep her busy; but as a teenager she doesn't want to go with her parents to the zoo or a museum.

There are no other young witches or wizards in the area that we know of. Hermione never got along with the non magical children her age; being different as it were. Having a magical friend to talk about their sort of things will be good for her.

"Well, Ginny has been pretty lonesome herself;" Mrs. Weasley said "being the only girl in a family with four brothers in the house. Also I made Ginny break up with her boyfriend and she's still upset about that."

"Yes," Mrs. Granger said "Hermione told us Ginny was seeing Harry Potter; and that she was seeing you son Ron but they also broke up. That's hard on children their age."

"Seeing a boy is one thing;" Mrs. Weasley said "Accepting a promise ring and sleeping with him when you're only twelve years old is quite another."

"A promise ring?" Mrs. Granger said. "And they were sleeping together; Hermione, you didn't tell us that."

"It must have slipped my mind mother." Hermione said.

"You made her give it back of course." Mrs. Granger said.

"I can't and I won't." Ginny said. "It's charmed and won't come off as long as I'm alive. Harry and I love each other and we'll be married when we're both of age."

"You can see why I insisted that no boys be allowed in the house while Ginny is here." Mrs. Weasley said. "I don't want your house used by Ginny to meet with Harry."

"Of course," Mrs. Granger said "I assure you we have the most modern house security system; non magical system that is. There are cameras around the house and yard that record anyone moving about; and we can check to see who is in the house on the computer at our place of work. Hermione knows this and has promised that no boys will be here."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Thank you, and I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble. Her father or I will be back for her Sunday evening around six if that's okay with you."

"It's no trouble at all; and six on Sunday will be fine." Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Weasley said good-by and disapparated right from the living room.

"I'll never get used to seeing that;" Mr. Granger said. "Well Hermione, your mother and I have to leave for the office to be there at eight. We can't just disappear and appear at work the next instant like your mother Ginny; we travel by auto and it takes time to get through traffic."

"I understand," Ginny said "my father had an auto until two summers ago. My brother's and I can't apparate until we're seventeen so we used the auto when the whole family had to go somewhere. I know how long it takes to get anywhere like that."

Once her parents were gone Hermione said, "When's Harry going to get here? He's still coming isn't he?"

"Of course," Ginny said "he's on the Knight bus now and will be here in a few minutes. I told him to wait at the corner until we come for him; to be sure my mother and your parents were gone."

Good," Hermione said, "let me get your bag and I'll take your things up to the guest room."

They just got to the corner when the Knight bus stopped and Harry got off. He wrapped his arms around Ginny lifting her feet off the ground while kissing over and over. When Harry and Ginny finally finished kissing, Harry asked, "So are your parents gone? Can we go to your house now?"

"No," Hermione said "Mrs. Weasley was afraid you would come to see Ginny so my parents are going to check our security system from the office to be sure you don't."

"So if I can't come to your house," Harry said "what are we going to do?"

"Wait a few minutes." Hermione said, then seconds later said; "No, we don't have to wait, look."

A BMW pulled up to the curb and when the window went down a voice called, "Hi Hermione, Ginny, Harry, hurry and get in I'm not supposed to stop here and block traffic.

It was Chad Williams. Hermione got in the front seat with Chad and Harry and Ginny in the back seat. Chad pulled away and said, "We have about forty-five minutes to my house; so how has everyone's summer been so far?"

Hermione said, "I better explain things first. After Ginny said she could come, and Harry to; I invited Chad as my date. When my parents told me no boys could be in the house, and they were going to be checking on us, I was going to cancel everything. After all the whole purpose was so Ginny and Harry could see each other. When I told Chad why I had to cancel he suggested we could all go to his house for the day. He and I could see each other and you two also; my parents won't ever know as long as we're home by six. They don't get home from the office until six-thirty."

Chad broke in, "My parents are in Rome on a business trip; they won't be home until Tuesday evening. As long as we don't make too big of a mess we can do whatever we like; and I hardly think the four of us will wreck the house."

Harry said, "Excuse me Chad, but aren't you a sixth year now."

"Yes," Chad said "what about it?"

"Well," Harry said "I'm guessing you're sixteen; so you can't have a muggle driver's license, you have to be seventeen. How is it you're driving?"

"Our chauffer has been letting me practice around the estate since I'm thirteen." Chad said. "So, yeah, I don't have a license but I'm a good driver and know all the rules. As long as we're not stopped by the police everything will be fine."

Harry and Ginny were mentally worried but said nothing aloud; Hermione was muggle born and must know Chad didn't have a license when she arranged this.

Ginny thought, "Harry, I know Hermione said she was more daring since being petrified; but I thought she meant going after Ron and having sex with him and now with Chad. But she's starting to worry me now; breaking not just a school rule but asking Chad to break muggle law."

"I know," Harry thought back "I wonder what else she's done in the past year?"

By eight-thirty they arrived at the Williams estate; forty country hectares with a large manor house, a pool, and stables with half a dozen horses.

Ginny said, "Wow. I thought Hermione's parents were rich and her house was nice; but this place is amazing."

"It's been in my family for hundreds of years." Chad said. "My family is in several businesses including real estate. That's why we have a muggle car; my father deals with muggles to and you can't just apparate with a muggle to a property you're trying to sell."

"I didn't know your family was so wealthy Chad." Hermione said. "This looks like the kind of house I would expect someone like Malfoy to live in. He's always bragging of how rich his family is; but you never let on you're wealthy."

"Money isn't everything." Chad said. "The Malfoy estate is the next place about two kilometers to the west of here; but I'd never invite him over. My family hasn't talked to them for years; except of course Mr. Malfoy does business with my family's companies so my father does have to meet with him occasionally.

You guys are nice and I don't know or care how rich or poor your families are; friends are friends.

Now what would like to do first? Go horseback riding before it gets too hot; maybe swim after that. The cook and the maid are off for the weekend since my parents are away so I thought we'd order out for lunch; there's a Chinese place that delivers out here. Do you all like Chinese food?"

Harry had never ridden a horse; and though he did ride a Hippogriff he needed instructions on how to get the horse to start, stop, change stride, and go left or right. Hermione's parents gave her riding lessons when she was younger; but she hadn't been on a horse for more than five years. Ginny, coming from a rural farm area had ridden horses every summer since she was two. She helped Chad saddle the horses and in half an hour they were out on a trail that ran through meadows and woods.

"The other side of that stone wall is the Malfoy estate;" Chad said "we won't cross the boundary. In fact we better head back; it will be close to an hour's ride by the time we get to the stables and then the horses have to be cared for before we can go swimming."

Chad showed Hermione and Ginny showed Harry what to do to be sure the horses were cared for and when finished Chad said, "We can change in the cabana; I'll call the restaurant and order the food for an hour from now."

"You don't have to order food." Ginny said. "I see you have a barbecue over there, if you have some mince and baps or mafted dogs and bridge rolls Hermione and I will fix them up. Or whatever you have will be fine."

"Sure," Chad said "let me check the refrigerator and freezer. The boozer is over there; help yourselves. There are soft drinks, butterbeer, firewhiskey, and a number of muggle drinks for when my parents entertain muggle customers.

While I check for food you three can change into your swim suits."

Ginny said, "Harry and I didn't bring suits; we didn't know there would be a pool."

"Well," Chad said "I have a spare suit that should fit Harry; but I don't have a sister and I'm sure my mother's suits won't fit you Ginny."

"I didn't bring a suit either, but we don't need to wear suits." Hermione said "There's nobody around but us and we're all friends, we can go starkers."

Harry thought to Ginny, "Was that our Hermione that said that?"

"Yes," Ginny said "when we were younger we always swam starkers in the Burrow pond; but I never thought I'd hear Hermione say she wanted to."

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I was really planning on being alone with you before getting naked;" Ginny said "but it wouldn't bother me, like I said we always swam that way."

While they were talking mentally Chad said, "Sounds good to me; you lot can either get drinks or get in the water while I look for food."

Harry said, "I'll light the fire; I've gone it a thousand times at my aunt and uncle's."

The girls went to the boozer and Ginny selected butterbeers for her and Harry. Hermione said, "I always wanted to try rum and coke; it's a muggle drink my parents liked when we vacationed in Tenerife on the Canary Islands." She put ice in a large glass then poured half a glass of rum and finally filled the rest of the glass with coke. She took a large sip and gasped, then said, "I never tasted anything like this it's delicious; Harry, Ginny want to try a sip?"

Harry knew how strong rum is because he had sipped some from a bottle his uncle kept for business guests. "No thanks," he said out loud to Hermione; and mentally to Ginny, "Don't, it's stronger than firewhiskey."

The girls put the drinks on a small table in the shade of an umbrella, then undressed and put their clothes over two of the chairs near the pool. They were in the water by the time Harry came over and got his clothes off. He took a sip of his butterbeer then dived in with the girls and they splashed about for ten minutes before Chad came with the food.

Besides mince, dogs, and buns for them; he brought condiments, veggies and dip, some left over tater salad, and fruit. He said, "I'm afraid that's all I could find that isn't frozen solid."

Harry and the girls got out of the pool and, while Chad got his clothes off, they made four patties from the mince then got them and the dogs on low heat. Chad asked Hermione what she was drinking and when she told him he made the same for himself; however he only put in one jigger of rum.

"Let's swim more while the food cooks." Hermione said.

They played a water game Chad knew; stopping to check the food every few minutes. Ginny sat on Harry's shoulders and Hermione on Chad's; then in chest deep water the teams tried to pull or knock over the other team. When the food was done they ate and then returned to the pool for more splashing about.

About two Chad and Hermione, holding hands, got out of the pool. Hermione had finished the glass of rum and coke and was a little wobbly as they walked toward the house. "We're going to wash off the chlorine from the pool water." Chad said. "There's a shower in the guest room you two can use to wash up when you're ready."

Chad led Hermione to his bedroom, locked the door and said, "I missed our regular Wednesday lesson on sex education; you're my favorite teacher."

Hermione did the contraceptive charm on herself then laid back naked on the bed and said, "I knew we'd be together today; but I was hoping Harry and Ginny would sneak off to one of the bedrooms first so we could hold class in the pool like last week at my house. I guess we'll be messing up your bed today instead of mine like every other week."

Chad put some soft music on and climbed in the bed next to Hermione. Since we missed the foreplay of undressing each other" he said "I think we'll start today's lesson with a back rub for the teacher. After fifteen minutes Chad had reached Hermione's ass and she spread her legs so he could rub her clitoris and finger her at the same time.

He said, "I have some extra credit to give you today teacher." He reached into a drawer of the night table next to the bed and pulled out two small plastic bottles. "A muggle sex enhancer," he said "One for you to rub on me and another for me to rub on you; when I penetrate you they combine to make both of us reach more powerful orgasms."

Hermione took the bottle marked Adam's, put a small amount onto her palm, and rubbed it over Chad's fully erect dick for a few minutes. Then she lay back again and he put some of the fluid marked Eve's on his fingers and began stimulating her clitoris and cunny. It must have been effective because Hermione was moaning loudly and had an orgasm within minutes.

Chad mounted her and slid slowly and gently into her. The reaction of the fluids started with Chad feeling as if his dick had swelled to twice its normal size and was ten degrees warmer. Hermione could feel the walls of her cunny begin to pulsate with contractions as Chad moved in and out; she could also feel the warmth of his dick which rapidly brought on a second orgasm.

Chad began to shoot his hot sperm into her just as her orgasm peaked and she called his name as she squirmed about under him. His erection didn't soften and he continued to penetrate her changing angles so he rubbed her g spot with his dick and her clitoris with his pelvic bone. Hermione went into another orgasm, or perhaps it was the same one continuing, until she finally wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly against her.

Hermione said, "That's definitely an A plus for my favorite student today. Now I have something new to teach you today."

Harry and Ginny stayed in the pool only a few minutes before walking to the house. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her up the stairs as he said, "Chad told me the guest bedroom was the third room at the top of the steps. He said we could use it and the adjoining shower; just be sure to clean up when we're done."

As they walked past the second door they could hear Hermione moaning. Harry said, "They must have forgotten to use the Silencing charm."

Ginny smiled, "Maybe, or maybe they're used to being alone and don't think they need it. Anyway, you better have me doing that soon Mr. Potter; it's been a month."

They locked the door and Ginny did put a Silencing charm on the room before doing the Contraceptive charm and getting in the king sized bed. Harry joined her and they snuggled and kissed while running their hands all over the other person's erogenous zones until Ginny had an orgasm squirting vaginal fluid on Harry's hand.

Ginny pushed Harry back and got into her favorite position lowering herself on his dick while looking into his green eyes. He played with her breasts and used a finger on her clitoris as she rose and fell on him in slow motion until she felt a second orgasm coming. Then she gradually sped up so she was bouncing rapidly by the time her orgasm was in full force.

As Harry ejaculated into her waiting cunny she leaned forward so when they were both sated she was lying on him tongue kissing.

Hermione got out of bed and went to the small handbag she had brought up from the pool with her. She returned to bed carrying what looked like rubber penis and a tube of lubricant. "I'm going to show you how to use this for our last lesson." she said.

"Last lesson?" Chad said. "You mean we're not going to get together every Wednesday anymore? You're dumping me?"

"Chad," she said "we were never a couple; remember the first time you took me up to your bed. You were a virgin and I said I would teach you how to have sex so both you and the girl would enjoy it. Well, I've done that; you're very good in bed and I've enjoyed everything we've done; but I don't want you to fall into the same mistake I did.

When I had sex for the first time with my boyfriend I thought it couldn't be any better and that we would love each other for ever. We broke up and I was miserable until I realized that my love life was just beginning.

I told you, eventually I had sex with two other boys who were both smart enough to be truthful with me from the start. Each of them told they didn't want to be my boyfriend; but they would teach me how to enjoy sex and encouraged me to try it with other boys. Eventually, they said, I would find the right boy; but not to think whatever boy I was with at the time was the right one.

I'm telling you the same thing. Go to bed with other girls, teach them to enjoy sex, and you enjoy them in return. I'm only your first; don't think I'm the right one for you until you tried others. We can see each other in school and maybe even have sex from time to time; but you have to go with other girls also. Maybe we will decide we're right for each other in the future; but that can only be after we've both got more experience.

Now for the final lesson before you become the teacher; we never had anal sex yet and you should know how because some girls really enjoy it.

This is an anal plug not a dildo or artificial penis. An anal plug has a wide base that keeps it from accidentally sliding all the way in and getting stuck; so never use a dildo as an anal plug.

It slowly stretches the anus, gives the girl a feeling of fullness, and stimulates nerve ending around the anus which leads to a better orgasm. It should never be used without a lubricant because the anus doesn't self lubricate like the vagina and it will hurt or even cause tearing.

This model inflates; I want you to lube it, slowly push it into my ass, and slowly inflate it until I tell you to stop. Then stimulate my clitoris and cunny with either your fingers or your mouth. As Chad pushed the anal plug in Hermione squirmed and groaned a little from the pain. Chad began to pump it up until Hermione said, "Yes, that's enough; shut the valve so it stays inflated.

Hermione rolled onto her back and pulled her legs up holding her knees so her clitoris and vagina were exposed. Chad chose to use his tongue and soon Hermione was moaning with an approaching orgasm. She said, "Now Chad, penetrate me during my orgasm. Chad did and in a few minutes he was loading her cunny for the second time with his sperm.

Hermione had the wonderful orgasm she had described to Chad and waited only a few minutes before starting to suck on Chad's dick to get him hard again. When he was fully erect she rolled on her stomach then got up on her knees and said, "Open the valve to let the anal plug deflate then remove it. My anus will stay stretched so you will be able to slide your dick in without causing me pain; don't forget to put some lube on your dick first."

Hermione used her hand to pull her ass cheeks apart so Chad had no trouble penetrating all the way in. He moved in and out slowly at first for some time since he had just ejaculated ten minutes earlier. Hermione was enjoying the movement as she reached one hand under herself to play with her clitoris and insert two fingers up her cunny.

As Chad felt his third climax of the afternoon about to start he sped up and was loudly slapping his hips against Hermione's ass cheeks as he filled her ass with sperm. Hermione was in the midst of her fourth orgasm calling out, "Oh god, oh Chad" over and over until Chad was done and pulled out of her.

They remained on the bed cuddled together until four thirty when Chad said, "We better shower and clean the room if we're going to get you home before your parents get back. I'll clean up and you see if Harry and Ginny are in the guest room so they can clean up to."

Hermione went naked into the hall and tried the guest room door; it was locked so she knocked and said, "Harry, Ginny we have to get ready to go home if we're going to get there before my parents."

Then she joined Chad in the shower where she reversed the Contraceptive charm washing Chad's sperm down her legs into the drain; then said, "I just realized I've never had sex in the shower; girls tell me they like it. We don't have time today but we could try it tomorrow if you can come to my house one more time"

"I'll be there after eight;" Chad said "if your parents will be gone by then. And Hermione, I realize you were right about us not being a couple. It was fun and maybe we'll get together again; but when we get back to school I'm going to be more friendly with other girls and get some experience like you said."

Hermione smiled and said, "Good luck with the girls; and make it eight-thirty just to be sure my parents are gone."

Ginny only waited a few minutes before grasping Harry's dick. She had been a month without sex and knew they only had another hour or so before having to leave for Hermione's house. She got her head down and licked the sensitive underside of his dick's head before taking it and most of his shaft into her mouth.

Soon Harry was erect and Ginny swiveled around presenting her slit so Harry could tongue her clitoris. When her third orgasm started she squirted her fluid in Harry's mouth. He quickly got behind her in doggie position and penetrated her pumping in and out causing her to have another quick orgasm as he again loaded her cunny with his sperm.

They rested and talked of future plans until just after four-thirty when there was a knock on the guest room door and Hermione's voice called out, ""Harry, Ginny we have to get ready to go home if we're going to get there before my parents."

Ginny moaned with disappointment knowing when they got back to Hermione's; Harry would have to go home and they might not see each other again until school started. But she got up and cleaned the bed fixing the bed covers while Harry got the hot water flowing in the shower. She joined him to reverse the Contraceptive charm and as his sperm was flushed down the drain Harry kissed her and said, "In a few years you won't have to do that; when we're married we'll be able to have all the children you want."

Ginny started crying and said, "We'll have an even dozen; six boys and six girls starting as soon as we're married.

Friday afternoon traffic south on A429 and A44 was heavier than normal and it was well after six by the time Chad got from his house near Loxley east of Stratford-upon-Avon to Hermione's neighborhood in Oxfordshire near the university. Hermione was hoping traffic for her parents on M40 from London was just as heavy and they would be late.

Chad offered to drive Harry all the way back to Little Winging in Surrey so he wouldn't have to call the Knight bus which wasn't the most pleasant way to travel; but Harry declined. He told Chad he didn't want to put him out; but really Harry was afraid if Chad was stopped driving without a license they both would be in major trouble.

Hermione and Ginny walked from the corner where Chad dropped them off to Hermione's house to find her parents there waiting. "Where have you been all day?" Mr. Granger asked. "The security cameras showed you leaving right after us this morning."

"Well," Mrs. Granger said "answer your father; did you two meet Harry Potter somewhere?"


	15. Chapter 15 Ask Me No Questions

Chapter XV – Ask Me No Questions and I'll Tell You No Lies

"We went shopping." Hermione said. "Honestly mother, did you think we were going to sit home all day and play with dolls like we are six years old."

"What did you buy if you were shopping all day?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Can we continue this in private?" Hermione asked "You always said not to argue in public."

"Ginny," Mrs. Granger said "why don't you go upstairs and wash up before we eat. Hermione will be right up."

When Ginny was gone Hermione thought the best way to stop her parents from asking too many questions was to go on the offensive. She said, "Really mother, I told you Ginny's family is very poor; yet you have to embarrass her by asking about us buying things.

We went store to store looking at outfits; we tried some things on. I offered to buy her a skirt and blouse she liked; but she refused. She said it was too expensive and didn't want me spending my money on her. We stopped to eat and she insisted on paying for her own food. That's why I didn't buy anything; I didn't want to make her feel bad.

We missed the early coach and had to take the next one; that's why we're late."

"Sorry dear." Mrs. Granger said "But after what Mrs. Weasley said about keeping Ginny away from Harry we wanted to be sure."

"Mother," Hermione said "Ginny and Harry are going to be together despite what Mrs. Weasley says. Even Mr. Weasley said so; he wants Harry to move to the Burrow and stay with Ginny. They're not like a thirteen and fourteen year old muggle couple. Harry and Ginny's minds are linked; they hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions even hundreds of kilometers away.

I know as muggles you can't understand that; even magical people like the Weasleys have a hard time with it; but it's true and there's nothing anyone can do to break them up except kill them."

"Explaining to your mother about me and Harry?" Ginny said from half way down the steps. "Hermione, I don't want my best friend to lie to her parents for me. Mrs. Granger, I did go to meet Harry today, we hadn't see each other for almost a month.

Did Hermione tell you that Harry and I have horrendous nightmares every night we're apart? In school the Headmaster allowed us to sleep together because neither of us can have a good night's sleep otherwise. My mother knows this; she's heard me screaming and crying at night because of my nightmares; but I'm her only daughter and she feels like she's losing me to Harry. So she's trying to cling to me despite knowing what it's doing to me."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry for you." Mrs. Granger said. "But we have to do as your mother asks."

"Hermione told you my father is okay with me and Harry;" Ginny said "why can't you do as he wants and let Harry come visit?"

Mrs. Granger looked at Mr. Granger who hadn't said a word the entire time. "Dear," she asked "what do you have to say about all this?"

"I'm inclined to believe Hermione and Ginny," he said. "Hermione has been telling us their story for three years now and what they say now is consistent with everything we heard in the past. If Ginny's mind and Harry's are connected they should be together; at least that's my opinion.

What say we test this story; Ginny where's Harry now?"

"He's in a restaurant down the street." Ginny said. "He was hungry and decided to eat because he would be late for dinner at his aunt's house so his uncle wouldn't give him anything to eat until breakfast tomorrow as punishment."

"They punish the boy by not feeding him?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Ginny said," Yes, as long as Harry can remember; there were loads of times Harry didn't get anything to eat all day. They also lock him in his room for days at a time. Last year they put bars on his windows."

"Tell him to come here." Mr. Granger said. "If he shows up that proves their minds are connected and their story is true. Hermione, your mother and I have a lot to talk about. You and Ginny go upstairs and wait."

Five minutes later the doorbell rank and Mr. Granger answered it.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy at the door said "and I know I'm not supposed to be here; but Ginny just asked me to come. She's upset and I need to know she'll be alright before I can leave for home."

"Come in Harry." Mr. Granger said "We need to talk."

The Grangers questioned Harry for half an hour before Mr. Granger finally said, "Wait here Harry, Mrs. Granger and I need to talk privately, we'll be back in a few minutes."

In the kitchen Mrs. Granger started with, "It's disgusting, to think that boy has been treated like that since he was a baby; sleeping in a closet, can you imagine."

"I agree dear;" Mr. Granger said "and living in fear of that evil man trying to kill him several times; and now trying to kill Ginny also. But what should we do now?"

"I say we let him stay with Ginny until Sunday with one condition."

Mr. Granger called up the stairs, "Hermione, Ginny please come down."

When everyone was seated in the sitting room Mr. Granger said, "We've decided Harry can stay here until Sunday; with one condition. Harry and Ginny, you can sleep together in the same bed if you promise to face Mrs. Weasley with us when she comes to pick up Ginny on Sunday. We think you both need to talk with her again and we agree to act as mediators."

Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed then Harry said, "Thank you so much. We always wanted to talk more with Ginny's mother but she didn't want to hear any more. If you can convince her to listen that would be great."

Harry and Ginny had their first good night of sleep in a month and the next morning at breakfast Mrs. Granger said, "Mr. Granger and I have Saturday hours from nine to three so we'll be leaving soon. What are your plans for today?"

Hermione said, "We may really go shopping today for a few hours; but mostly we'll just hang around the pool, it's supposed to be warm again."

The Grangers were gone only a few minutes when the doorbell rang. When Hermione looked through the window Chad was standing there. When she opened the door Chad said, "I was early and couldn't block traffic; so I circled the block until I saw your parents leave. Shall I come in or are you ready to go meet Harry?"

"Harry's here." Hermione said. "My parents changed their mind when they learned Ginny and Harry's story and let him stay until Sunday evening. We were planning on going shopping for a few hours but it's too early; the stores aren't open yet so come in."

Harry and Ginny came from the kitchen after cleaning up after breakfast and the two couples spent some time snogging until Hermione said, "What say we go shopping now, eat lunch at a restaurant, and then come back to swim."

Harry and Ginny asked to take the coach rather than having Chad drive because of their worries over being stopped by the police; but they told Chad it was because cars in the shopping district were so often damaged by reckless drivers and didn't want him to get in trouble with his parents.

The boys mostly stood around while the girls looked at and tried on some outfits. Chad insisted on buying a fairly expensive gold charm bracelet for Hermione; while Ginny found her favorite perfume which Harry loved and he promptly bought her a bottle. Neither of the boys had brought dress clothes with them; so after Chad suggested they should go to a nice restaurant that night for dinner Harry and Chad each bought dress pants, shirts with matching ties, and dress shoes.

After a noon meal at an Indian restaurant, which Harry and Ginny who had never eaten Indian food found to be good but too spicy for their taste, the teens returned to Hermione's house. They swam starkers again in the pool until Chad and Hermione disappeared up stairs.

Ginny said, "Hermione and Chad will be gone for quite a while. They want to try sex in the shower; neither of them have done it there."

"Hermione never did it with Ron in the Gryffindor boy's shower?" Harry asked.

"You know Ron doesn't have an imagination like you;" Ginny said "that mostly why they broke up, my brother is sexually boring. Hermione on the other hand likes different places and positions. She told me she did it with Chad here in the pool last week; she said having sex in the water can be a whole new experience."

Harry said, "In the yard here; what if someone sees."

"That's part of the excitement;" Ginny said "but nobody can see here; the neighbors have trees and the Granger's yard has that high fence around it. Hermione wouldn't let us all be starkers out here if the neighbors could see."

She got out of the pool and did the Contraceptive charm then returned, wrapped her legs around Harry's waist in the chest deep water and started tongue kissing him while wiggling her slit against his dick.

It didn't take long for Harry to get an erection and he moved so Ginny was against the wall of the pool. Ginny reached down and guided his dick into her then Harry rocked his hips against her using the wall of the pool as a backstop so he could drive himself all the way in her cunny.

This slow motion went on for ten minutes before Ginny felt an orgasm beginning, so she let go of Harry's neck and grabbed the sides of the pool so she could thrust her hips forward to meet Harry's motion. She said, "Faster Harry, faster!" and the two of them sped up in rhythm until Harry climaxed into her and his warm sperm triggered her orgasm.

Afterward they clung to the sides of the pool kissing for several minutes.

Hermione and Chad went to Hermione's loo. She did the Contraceptive charm as the shower water got warm; then they lathered each other up with Hermione's body wash paying particular attention to the other person's genitals.

When Hermione reached an orgasm from Chad fingering her; she turned around, bent at the waist, and grabbed the shower faucet. With her legs spread, Chad had no trouble sliding his dick into her slippery cunny. Then holding her hips he drove his dick in and out for several minutes until Hermione reached another orgasm. Finally Chad also climaxed and his sperm ran down into the drain.

After drying off they got into Hermione's bed and snuggled for fifteen minutes before Hermione said, "We have time before my parents get home; anything you want to try."

"Let's end like we started;" Chad said "plain old missionary position."

Hermione started to suck Chad's dick to get him hard while he fingered her. When she felt ready Hermione rolled onto her back and pulled her knees up and apart so Chad could mount her. Chad had learned well; adjusting his angle into her so he hit her g spot with his dick while still managing to hit her clitoris each time he was all the way in.

Hermione had a wonderful orgasm jerking her body about as she moaned and called out," Oh god, oh god that's so good."

After Chad loaded her with sperm he stayed on top of her relaxing and feeling sorry this might be their last time to have sex.

In the pool Harry said, "That was interesting; but not as comfortable as my soft bed back in the dorm room."

"Well," Ginny said "we can't go to your dorm room; but we can go to our bed here."

Harry took her hand and led her through the kitchen and up stairs. They could hear Hermione and Chad talking in bed since they didn't bother to close Hermione's bedroom door much less than put a silencing charm on the room. Harry did lock their door and put the silencing charm on the room.

"Give me a back rub." Ginny said. "It's been a long time since we did that."

"Do you want to do anal sex?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said "some other time; for now I want to look into you face and see your eyes as we have sex. You can use your thumb in my ass but I want vaginal sex today."

Harry took his time to do Ginny's back and finally her ass cheeks. He fingered her clitoris and used two fingers in her vagina with his thumb in her ass to bring on an orgasm. Then Ginny rolled on her back, pulling Harry on top of her. She guided his dick into her as she had that first time nearly a year ago; and they made passionate love until Harry climaxed in her and Ginny's second orgasm faded.

Before four they were back by the pool wearing bathing suits this time and just after four the Grangers returned from work. Hermione introduced Chad, "Mom, dad, this is Chadwick Williams the IV; he goes to school with me. He's the top student in his year; we met in the library and had several study dates last year.

After you allowed Harry to stay I called Chad to see if he was free today so we could double with Harry and Ginny for dinner tonight."

"I take it that's that your BMW in the drive." Mr. Granger said.

"Yes," Chad said "well technically it's my parents. My father uses it when he has business with muggle customers; perhaps you heard of his company, Williams Ltd. It's involved with import export, muggle technology, and real estate both magical and muggle."

"Yes," Mr. Granger said "we lease our office copying machines from Williams Ltd. I never met your father of course; we dealt with a company representative. I didn't know the head of the company was a wizard.

You must be a few years older than Hermione if you can drive."

"Yes sir, two years." Chad said and then lied "My father pulled some strings so I could get my full license at sixteen for use at the business."

"I see," Mr. Granger said "and you plan to drive to a restaurant tonight?"

"Yes sir, a French restaurant." Chad said "For an early dinner; I have to be home before dark and it's nearly an hour drive to my house. We have a country place near Loxley; that's east of Stratford-upon-Avon. A44 isn't bad but my parents don't want me driving on A429 after dark."

"I can understand;" Mr. Granger said "very well; but have Hermione, Ginny, and Harry back here by eight so you'll have enough time to get home by dark."

"Yes sir." Chad said. "We better go get ready now, reservations are for six but we should get there early. We all have to clean up and I'm sure the girls will need time to fix their hair after swimming."

After dinner Chad drove back to Hermione's house and kissed her good-by before leaving for home.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger wanted to talk more with all three teens to figure out exactly what to say to Mrs. Weasley tomorrow when she came for Ginny. But they decided they had to talk with Hermione privately first. Mr. Granger said, "Harry, Ginny, we'd like to speak to Hermione for a few minutes. Could you go out by the pool or up to your room if you prefer?"

When Harry and Ginny were gone Mr. Granger said, "Hermione, exactly what is your relationship with this boy Chad?"

Relationship?" Hermione said. "I told you we met last year and have been friends since."

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said "After you left for dinner your father and I ran through the security tapes; the system was still on from Friday. When you told us Harry and Ginny had been sleeping together all year, and from how upset Mrs. Weasley was, we assumed that meant they were also having sex. The security tapes showed them having sex in the pool then walking naked up to their room where we guess they had sex again.

That was shocking, but as I said we thought they might be doing it. What really shocked us was the security cameras also showed you and Chad naked; first going into your loo and then into your bedroom. Now would you like to tell us again what your relationship with Chad really is?"

Hermione said, "Really mother, if you saw that on the security tapes do I need to give you the details?"

"Hermione," Mr. Granger said, "You're only fourteen and we don't approve of you having sex with some boy. How long has this been going on?"

Hermione was angry with her parents for spying on her; and angry with herself for not thinking that the security system could have been left on. She said, "Do you mean how long with Chad; or how long since the first time I did it with Ginny's brother Ron? Do you want to hear about the other boys I was with in between them?"

Mrs. Granger started to cry and Mr. Granger said, "Hermione, that's enough of talking like you're a common whore."

"Don't call me a whore." Hermione said. "I loved Ron when I gave myself to him. And Chad and the other boys were also special to me.

When you heard their story you accepted that Harry and Ginny are having sex because of what they went through; but you can't accept that I suffered through things while helping Harry. I only told you the basics of what happened to me the past three years; I was afraid if I told you details you wouldn't allow me to go back to Hogwarts.

First year I was attacked by a giant three headed dog, then by a Troll. Ron saved me from the Troll; that's when I first fell in love with him. I was turned into a half cat half human by a magic potion and spent a week in the hospital. Then I was burned and scratched by a baby dragon, nearly strangled by a killer vine, and beaten up by giant living chess men.

Second year I was petrified for weeks by a giant snake that Ginny released while she was possessed; it was only luck I wasn't killed. I spent weeks in the hospital.

Last year Harry and I went back in time and had to ride a Hippogriff, that's a creature that's half eagle half a horse, up hundreds of feet in the air to save his Godfather's life. We were attacked by a werewolf, captured the spy that helped Voldemort kill Harry's parents, and were attacked and beaten by a moving tree.

All that time I kept my grades up so I could be first in my class to make you proud of me. Yet you don't you think I am entitled to find someone to comfort me; a boy I can love and that will love me back like Harry and Ginny do for each other.

Well I'm sorry as muggles you can't understand that my magical life isn't as sweet as that of a fourteen year old muggle girl growing up in an ordinary family in an ordinary home. I'll see if I can move into the Burrow with Ginny so you won't have to worry about Voldemort coming here and killing all of us in our sleep like I do every night; and you won't have to put up with your whore daughter anymore."

Hermione went out to the pool where Ginny and Harry were sitting in deck chairs enjoying the evening air. When they saw her crying Ginny asked, "Hermione what's wrong; did you have an argument with your parents because of us?"

"No," Hermione said "not because of you; because of Chad. They saw what we were doing this afternoon on the security system tapes and said awful things about me. Ginny, do you think your parents will let me stay at your house the rest of the summer; even after your mother hears about me helping you to see Harry?"

"We'll work something out." Ginny said. "Harry and I talked about renting a place of our own if my mother won't let him stay at the Burrow; you could stay with us wherever we are."

The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger knocked on Hermione's bedroom door at six.

"Come in." she said. "Oh, it's you; I thought it was Ginny and Harry."

"Hermione," her father said "your mother and I have been up all night talking and we need to tell you we were wrong in what we said last night. We are muggles, as you call us, and that's the only life we know and understand. Parents of fourteen year old muggle girls get upset when they learn their daughter has been having sex with several different boys.

You were right; we can't understand what you magical life is like and the dangers you face; and that we accepted Harry and Ginny having sex when we heard of the horrendous things they lived through but couldn't do the same for you.

All we saw of your life was what happened here at home; until last night when you told of all those things that happened at school we didn't really understand what stress that put you. We weren't there to support you; we couldn't be at your magic school, so after talking it over we feel we had no right to condemn you for trying to find someone that could comfort you.

If you're willing to talk to us about your problems we'll try better to understand."

Mrs. Granger added, "I won't question you about your relationship to boys anymore; but if you should want to talk about it I will listen without judging you."

Hermione started to cry and said, "Now that everything is out in the open mom there may be things we can talk about, okay."

"Sure dear." she answered hugging Hermione along with Mr. Granger.

Sunday was spent around the pool again and as six approached Harry and Ginny showed their nervousness by sitting quietly holding hands.

At six exactly the doorbell rang and Mr. Granger went to open the door. Mr. Weasley had come instead of Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Granger asked him in and the minute he saw Harry sitting with Ginny he said, "Just as I suspected; that's why I convinced Molly to let me come for Ginny."

Mrs. Granger said, "We intended on following Mrs. Weasley's wishes; but after hearing Ginny's story we asked Harry to come so we could hear his version."

"After hearing both of them we decided we couldn't keep them apart." Mr. Granger said. "We're sorry we didn't do as you and your wife asked."

"Don't be," Mr. Weasley said "surely one of them told you I'm on their side. The same as you, once I heard their true story I know they are meant to be together; it's only Molly's doting on Ginny as her only daughter that's kept her from seeing the obvious.

Well, she'll have to get used to it. Harry, do you still want to come live at the Burrow the rest of the summer."

Harry couldn't talk for a moment but finally got out, "You're not joking I hope; certainly I want to stay with Ginny, always, not just for the summer."

Ginny hugged and kissed Harry then ran to her father and hugged him. "But what about mom?" she asked.

"She may rant and rave for a few days;" Mr. Weasley said "but it's time I put my foot down and make her face reality.

Ginny, Harry, do you have your things together?"

Harry said, "I only brought a few things; most of my clothes and all my school things are at my aunt's."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said "we'll make arrangements to get your things tomorrow. For now, let's go set Mrs. Weasley straight about her daughter's future."

Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry as they said good-by. They thanked the Grangers for everything they did; and Mr. Weasley side along apparated them directly from the living room.


	16. Chapter 16 The World Cup

Chapter XV – The World Cup

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry arrived just outside the Burrow's protective wards and walked the final hundred meters to the back door.

Mr. Weasley opened the door and called, "Molly, we're home." Mrs. Weasley came from the sitting room saying, "Ginny, it's so nice to…" stopping as soon as she saw Harry.

"Arthur," she said "I suspected Ginny might see Harry despite the assurances from the Grangers; but why have you brought him here."

Mr. Weasley said, "Because it's about time you face the truth; Ginny and Harry are going to be together no matter how you feel about it or what you want. You heard Ginny screaming in her sleep and crying as she wakes from her nightmares for a month now; do you truly want to continue to put your daughter though that every night.

The Grangers hardly knew Ginny and Harry and they couldn't let it go on; yet as Ginny's mother you're willing to let them suffer. Well, I'm not going to let it go on. Either Harry move in here with Ginny or I'll help them find a place of their own and you won't see Ginny for the rest of the summer. Make your choice now."

"You wouldn't." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all came from the sitting room where they had been listening and Ron said, "Mom, please, I can hear Ginny at night from my room two floors up; how could you let it go on?

Fred said, "If you could see them at school you'd know how happy they are together."

George continued, "That's why we told them how Ginny could sneak into Harry's bed so they could sleep together without anyone else knowing."

Fred went on, "That was before Dumbledore decided it was okay because it gave them peace at night."

And George finished with, "And before everyone else in Gryffindor learned about it to."

Percy now chimed in with, "They're right mother, when I wrote you about them sleeping together I was wrong to do so. I didn't know Ginny was still having nightmares like that first summer when we went to see Bill. Ron and the twins have explained it to me; and now that I've heard her crying at night I think you should let Harry stay with her. She's my only sister and I want her to be happy."

Mrs. Weasley was crying now with deep sobs; and though she couldn't say the words she nodded. Ginny and Harry both ran over and hugged her. Ginny said, "Thank you mom, thank you. Don't cry, you'll see, everything will be fine; you'll never regret this."

Fred took control and said, "Mom, why don't you go to your bedroom and pull yourself together; don't worry we'll take care of everything.

Mom had dinner ready for when you got back; Harry take Ginny's things and you two go up to her room and wash up. Dad, you too; Percy you get the table set while George and I get the roast from the oven and heat the veggies. Ron, get drinks from the refrigerator and glasses and nobody forget to set a place for Harry."

Harry and Ginny slept together peacefully in Ginny's bed the rest of the summer. They had sex once or twice a week but on Harry's birthday Ginny planned something special. When the party was over they went to Ginny's room and after doing the Silencing charm and the Contraceptive charm Ginny said, "Tonight we're going to start with me giving you a massage for a change."

She put soft music on and walked over to Harry. While kissing she worked his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands up his chest until she had his tee over his head and off. Then she put his hands on her waist and taking her cue he did the same to her tee. She rested his hands on her bra which was overly tight; showing how much her breast had grown since she last went shopping the previous summer.

He moved his hands around her back an unhooked the bra clasps and brought his hands back around to her now naked breasts; the bra fell to the floor. While he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs Ginny undid his belt and the button on his jeans. Now she was slowly unzipping the jeans as she enjoyed the feeling of Harry playing with her breasts.

With the zipper down Ginny hooked her thumbs in the waist bands of the jeans and his boxers at the same time pushing them over his hips until they fell to the floor on their own. Harry was already fully erect from anticipation so Ginny just teased him with a quick rub of his dick.

Ginny had shorts on from the party and Harry had no trouble pushing the elastic waist band down along with her knickers so they joined Harry's clothes on the floor.

The problem was the both still had trainers and socks on so their clothes were around their ankles. Ginny gently pushed Harry's chest and he fell backward onto her bed. She took off his shoes and socks so she could get his pants completely off; then sat next to him and removed the last of her things so they were both naked except for the gold chains around their necks and the promise ring.

"Roll on your stomach." she said and when he was comfortable she started at his neck and shoulders spending fifteen minutes on his back until she got to his ass cheeks. She rubbed them for a few minutes and fondled his balls for just a moment before moving to his legs.

She did one leg to the knee and then the other. When she got above the knees she pushed Harry's legs wide apart and started on his thighs; again ending by playing with his balls for several minutes.

"Now roll over and let me do your chest." she said.

She sat on his rock hard dick and as she rubbed his chest she wiggled just enough so he could feel her opening moving on his dick. He was dying by the time she move her ass down onto his legs and said, "I have something special; a type of oil for me to rub on you and another for you to use on me. Hermione said Chad found them and they make sex so much better."

Ginny reached to her night table and took out the bottle marked Adam; put some on the palm of her hand and started stroking Harry's dick from base to tip and back. He was already so close to ejaculating from her sitting on his dick it took less than a minute for him to reach his climax shooting sperm on Ginny's hand and arm.

"Oh god, Ginny;" he said "that the first time that happened but it felt so good."

"I know," she said "normally you bring me to an orgasm before penetrating me; I thought for your birthday I reverse the tables. Don't worry it won't be the last time for you tonight; before morning I want to find out just how much stamina you have Mr. Potter."

She rubbed a little more oil on Harry until he was hard again then she brought out the bottle marked Eve. She got on her back, spread her legs and said, "Now return the favor."

Harry put oil directly on her open slit and began rubbing her clitoris and fingering her cunny. In less than ten minutes she reached a great orgasm. When it faded she said, "Put more of the Adam oil on you and some Eve oil on me. Hermione said when they combine as you slide into me they react and the feeling is awesome."

Harry did as she said and it was awesome for both of them. Harry had the sensation of his dick growing longer and wider along with warming; and Ginny felt the oil cause her cunny to clench down on Harry's dick each time he slid inward. Her orgasm was as intense as any she ever had and Harry's dick contracted ten times shooting into Ginny like it would never stop.

That night they tried five different positions in bed; and one in the shower as they washed up before going to breakfast.

Ginny's birthday was eleven days later and Harry also wanted to do something special for her. Though the ocean was only ten kilometers from the Burrow; he knew Ginny had never been to the beach swimming and neither had he; his aunt and uncle never took him anywhere.

He sent Hedwig to Hermione telling of his plan to take Ginny to the beach for the first time; and asked her, if she knew Ginny's size, to shop for a bikini for Ginny. Three days later Hedwig returned with a small wrapped box and a note from Hermione telling Harry not to open it and try to rewrap it himself.

Harry also planned with Mr. Weasley to get the whole family to the beach for a swim party. Because he was Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley was able to get permission from the ministry to make two Portkeys to get everyone to the beach and back.

The two nearest beaches from Ottery St. Catchpole was the one near Sidmouth only fifteen kilometers south, and the other the beach near Seaton which was rated much better and only an extra ten kilometers. But Harry wanted something special and convinced Mr. Weasley to agree to have Ginny's party on Brighton Beach which also had muggle amusement areas and good restaurants. "After all," Harry said "if we're going by Portkey distance doesn't mean anything."

Besides the family and Hermione; Harry invited all of Ginny's roommates. Helen Jenkins, Elena Caruthers, and Jean Jordan said yes; but Louise Simmons was scheduled to be with her parents in Greece on vacation and couldn't get back. Harry had Mr. Weasley go to Gringotts and get enough money from his vault to pay the expenses. The Goblins converted it to muggle money for a small transaction fee.

On the August eleventh Harry woke early and got out the small box that Hermione had wrapped with festive paper and he kissed Ginny in her sleep. "Wake up," he said "I have a surprise for you."

Ginny looked at him and smiled, "What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"Well there are three parts to it." Harry said. "First happy birthday; and here's the first part." He handed her the box.

She sat up in bed and kissed him then opened the box to find the small sexy yellow bikini. "A muggle bathing suit?" she asked. "Harry, I thought you were okay swimming starkers; do you want me to wear it when we're swimming in the pond?"

"No," Harry said with a laugh "starkers in the pond is fine; the bikini is for the second part of the surprise; we're going to Brighton Beach for the day to swim in the ocean. I thought you might need a muggle bathing suit to wear since they'll be thousands of other people around."

She squealed with excitement and said, "Oh Harry, I always wanted to go to a muggle beach; when do we leave and how are we going to get there?"

"We leave at ten and your father made a Portkey to take everyone." Harry said. "So we have some time for you to model that bikini for me in private before everyone else get to see you in it."

Ginny got up and slipped out of Harry's pajama tops which is all she had been wearing to bed since Harry arrived at the Burrow. The bikini was the right size, Hermione knew Ginny's measurements from shopping together; but still, small as a bikini was meant to be, it showed all Ginny's female attributes perfectly.

Harry said, "Wow, I better be ready to beat away all the muggle boys."

Ginny looked in the mirror and started crying with happiness, "It's perfect;" she said "and a trip to the beach is perfect to. What's the third part of the surprise?"

Harry picked her up in his arms and walked to the bed; he said, "Well it starts with you taking the bikini off and getting a back rub."

Ginny wore the bikini under her shorts and tee to make it easier to change at the beach. By nine-thirty Ginny's roommates began to arrive, brought side along by their parents; and Mr. Weasley went for Hermione the same way. The Portkey transported the thirteen of them to a quiet wooded area only a few hundred feet from the beach.

Mr. Weasley used magic to cause a flock of seagulls to swoop down and chase all the muggles from a prime spot on the beach; then the Weasley party set up blankets as the gulls magically left the area.

When Ginny took off her tee and shorts her roommates gasped. They too had muggle bathing suits but none of them showed off their figures like Ginny's bikini; only Hermione who had the same model bikini but in blue looked as sexy as Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly at how much of Ginny's skin was showing; but managed to remain silent. When Ron saw Hermione in her bikini he couldn't speak; he spent the entire day trying to get her to show some sign that she might want to get back together and he ignored the other girls who showed interest in being with him.

A dozen muggle boys soon swarmed around the five good looking girls who, except for Ginny, flirted unashamedly with different boys throughout the day.

The teens and their muggle companions enjoyed swimming for an hour then ate lunch from a massive hamper Mrs. Weasley had packed that morning. Some of the muggle boys commented on how much good food and drinks could fit in the hamper which never seemed to go empty no matter how much everyone was eating; and all the muggles, never having tasted it before, rave about how good butterbeer was.

The afternoon was spent swimming; playing games on the sand and just talking. Harry noticed that at some point, each of Ginny's roommates and Hermione to had wandered off with a boy for walks down the beach.

In the late afternoon the party cleaned up the beach area, said good-by to the muggle boys and headed to a muggle restaurant where Harry had made reservations for a party. In a small private room they ate dinner and a cake covered in whipped cream with writing that said, "Happy Birthday Ginny" was brought out.

It was nine when Mr. Weasley set off the Portkey to return to the Burrow. Mr.' Weasley took Hermione home and Ginny's roommates said good-by as one by one their mothers or fathers showed up to side along them home.

Harry and Ginny said good night to the family and headed up to their bedroom to finish the third part of Harry's surprise; having sex until sunrise.

The rest of the summer was uneventful except for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley managed to get ten tickets in the Minister of Magic's box from a friend in the Magical Sports and Games department who owed him a favor; the fact that Harry was in their party also helped. Bill Weasley was coming home from Egypt, and Charlie from Romania to see the match.

Both Ginny and Ron invited Hermione to be the tenth member of their party. Ginny as thanks for arranging for her and Harry to see each other; and Ron with the hope of getting back together with Hermione now that all their problems had settled out. Ron didn't know that, although Hermione was willing to be friends with him again, she had already made plans to get to know another boy better.

Mrs. Weasley side along apparated Hermione to the Burrow the night before they were to leave for the match; she slept on a cot in Ginny's room across from the bed where Harry slept with Ginny. The next morning they were up before dawn to get ready to leave for the match. They walked several miles to where Mr. Weasley said a Portkey had been set up to take everyone in their area to the match.

However it turned out that the only other people were Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker who got the Snitch in the match when the Dementors attacked Harry, and Cedric's father Amos. Hermione immediately began to walk with Cedric who was a seventh year.

She told him of being study friends with Chad Williams; and asked Cedric about his favorite subjects, his plans after finishing school, and if he would consider helping her in the more difficult subjects. They chatted all the way to the Port-key by which time Cedric had taken a liking to Hermione and Hermione had made up her mind to get Cedric in bed before the year was over.

At the camp site Harry and Hermione helped set up the tents the family would use for at least the one night of the match and perhaps longer if the match went on for days as some in the past had. Percy, Charlie, and Bill, would be coming around mid day since they could apparate and didn't have to use the Portkey like the younger teens.

To get food ready for Mr. Weasley asked Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to take pots and get water from the camp site well while he and the twins gathered wood for a cooking fire.

On the way to the pump they ran into many school friends including Seamus and Dean. After saying hello they moved on to the pump but Hermione lingered just a minute to say to Dean, "I wanted to talk to you before school finished in June but didn't get the chance; could you spare me a few minutes later today?"

"Sure," Dean said "I'll be here around the tent area until an hour before the match starts."

"Thanks," Hermione said "I'll come over after we eat; around one or one-thirty." Then she hurried to catch up with Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

They returned to the tent to find that Mr. Weasley was unable to light the fire, never having used matches before, and insisting he didn't want to use magic. Harry helped him, but it took some time for the fire to be ready to cook on. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had arrived and it was after one before they were done eating.

"Hermione pulled Ginny aside and whispered, "I'm going to talk to someone and don't want Harry and Ron to know; can you make some excuse if they ask where I am?"

"Are you and Dean just going to talk?" Ginny asked.

"That depends on how Dean reacts to what I have to say." Hermione said smiling.

She slipped away and was soon at the tent where Dean was staying with Seamus' family.

"Hi again," she said to Seamus and Dean. Then to Seamus, "I wanted to ask Dean something about classes this coming year; do you mind if he and I walk around the camp as we talk?"

"No." Seamus said "go ahead."

Hermione pointed and said, "Let's head that way Dean." When they were away from Seamus' tent Hermione started with, "Dean, you're second best in our year after me for grades. Last year I studied with Chad Williams from Ravenclaw but he told me his new girlfriend didn't like all the time we spent together and he won't be able to study with me this year.

I was wondering if you would like to be my study partner; I mean if you don't have a girlfriend that would object to you spending a lot of time with me."

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Dean said. "I dated Lavender once but we don't have anything steady going. So yeah, I'll be your study partner; I'm sure we'll get along fine unless Ron objects."

"There's nothing between me and Ron." Hermione said. "We saw each other for a while the beginning of last year; but we broke up and are now just friends."

She took Dean's hand and said, "Let's walk in the woods a little way and figure out where and how often we want to meet."

"I always thought you were nice." Hermione said as they walked. "We never really got to know each other very well. I guess that was my fault, I was always so busy helping Harry what with events concerning the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and last year Sirius Black breaking in the castle.

I'm sure as we study together we can make up for not getting to know each other in the past."

They were now out of sight of the camp grounds in a grove of trees. Hermione said, "I would like to get to know you better; and I hope you want to know me better to."

She put her arms around Dean's neck, he was ten inches taller than her, and she pulled his head down for a kiss. Their lips only touched for a few seconds before she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against his lips.

Dean was as much the virgin as Chad was before he met Hermione; however Dean had slightly more experience with girls. He spent an hour snogging Lavender on their only date; and only two month ago when he got home from Hogwarts a muggle girl from his neighborhood who he knew for years let him put his hands under her clothes as they snogged.

Dean was smart enough to realize that Hermione was coming on to him; but he didn't know how far she was willing to go. After all, she was hot and lots of boys wanted to get in her knickers; he didn't want to push her farther than she was willing this first time they were together and take the chance of upsetting her.

He decided to let her take the lead and he would follow as far as she wanted. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue to meet hers half way. They tongue wrestled for a few minutes before Hermione pulled him down to lie on the soft grass under the trees.

She was on her back and Dean on one elbow as they snogged. Soon Hermione got her hand under Dean's tee and ran her hand from his waist up his chest where she could feel a great deal of short curly hair; much more than any other boy she had been with. Intrigued, she pushed his shirt over his head and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"You feel so manly;" she said. "I like it."

Dean smiled and this encouragement made him decide to put his hand under her tee. He pulled it from the waist band of her shorts and ran his hand to her breasts rubbing them through her bra.

After a few minutes Hermione said, "That would feel so much nicer without my shirt and bra in the way."

She sat up and Dean pulled her tee off over her head; then she turned her back to him so he could unhook her bra. She tossed the bra on top of her tee and his then lay back on the grass to snog more. Dean continued to rub her breasts as they snogged until she pushed his head down her neck and onto her breasts.

She said, "If you used you mouth and tongue on my nipples it would feel better for both of us."

Though he never did that before Dean knew what to do from hearing the Weasley twins talk and he soon had Hermione moaning with pleasure. He was on his side with his left hip on the ground as he lay next to Hermione and that position allowed her to loosen his belt and slide her hand into his pants under his briefs.

She found his erect dick with her hand and stroked it a few times. It felt as least as large as the Weasley twins' and she was now so excited by Dean sucking her nipples she didn't want to wait for him to make a move.

"Dean," she said "make love to me; I want to feel you making love to me now."

Dean was also eager to do it; he couldn't believe she wanted him so badly. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off along with his trainers. Hermione laid there and waited for him to pull her shorts and knickers off.

When they were both naked she put his hand on her opening then she put her hand on his dick and began to stroke him. It was both as long and as thick as any dick she had touched. He also started to rub her but he was missing her clitoris half the time. She took his hand and said, "Rub here, and use your two fingers to penetrate me here." She took two of his fingers and pushed them into her opening. She went back to stroking his dick as he practiced on her.

She wanted to taste his sperm but she knew they may not have time to do it twice since someone might happen by at any moment and she wanted to feel his dick in her cunny even more.

She pulled him on top of her to snog for another minute before saying, "Now Dean I'm ready for you; do it now."

She bent her knees up and grasped his dick guiding it into her slick cunny. He knew enough to go slowly in and out until he heard her moaning and felt his climax coming on. She began to rock her hips up to meet him and he sped up to keep in sync with her until she cried out, "Yes, yes, that's it Dean keep going, faster, harder."

He felt a gush of fluid on his dick as her orgasm started and as her cunny clamped down on him he shot load after load into her. She held him on top of her until the last of her orgasm was over tongue kissing him repeatedly.

Finally she let him roll off of her and they held each other silently for a while until Dean said, "That was excellent, but why me? I never knew you fancied me."

"Oh," Hermione said "I noticed you last year right after Christmas but like I said I was so busy I didn't have time to let you know. I didn't want to go back to school and find you already had a girlfriend before I had a chance to talk to you; so when we ran into you earlier I decided today was as good a day as any to tell you how I felt.

Now we better get dressed before someone wanders by and sees us like this."

It was well over an hour before they got back to Seamus' tent. Seamus turned away when he saw Dean bend down and Hermione stand on her toes so they could kiss.

"I'll see you again when school starts." Dean said to her as she walked back to the Weasley tent.

"Okay," Hermione said "bye Dean, bye Seamus."

"Seamus grinned and said, "So she wanted to talk to you about classes next year; what class were you talking about just now?"

"We did talk about classes, about being study partners, and some other things to." Dean said with a smile. "Maybe I'll tell you more sometime."

Evening arrived and the match was on; the Weasley party was in to top box with the Minister of Magic, some foreign officials, and a tiny house elf that said she was saving a seat for her master. Unfortunately the Malfoy family was also in the box sitting right behind Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Ireland won but it was Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum that ended up with the snitch. He knew Ireland was too good and wanted to end the game before it became an embarrassing runaway.

Everyone stayed up late talking about every play of the match until Mr. Weasley ordered everyone to bed. Harry went to the girl's tent to sleep with Ginny and it seemed like they had hardly fallen asleep before noise woke them. They could hear bangs and screaming from outside.

Mr. Weasley stuck his head into the tent and yelled, "Get up, hurry we're all in danger." Harry grabbed his shirt and pants; but Mr. Weasley yelled, "No time to dress we have to go before they reach here."

Harry said, "I can't find my wand."

Ginny and Hermione both answered, "I have mine; we'll find yours when we come back."

Harry had on only his pajama bottoms over his boxer shorts he wore to sleep, Ginny had on only her knickers and Harry's pajama tops that she wore to bed now instead of one of her brothers' old shirts; and Hermione had on only her knickers and a semitransparent nightgown that came half way down her thighs.

Mr. Weasley yelled again, "Hurry we have to go now."

They came out of the tent that way; and could see in the distance a riot had broken out. Masked people were setting fire to tents, and people were screaming. The muggle owner of the camp grounds, his wife, and two children were suspended in mid air by the rioters levitating spells.

In the thirty seconds they spent looking at the riot it had already moved closer to their tent and Mr. Weasley said, "I have to go help the ministry security people stop this; Bill, Charlie, and Percy, you come help; you others get into the woods and hide somewhere safe until things are over."

They stumbled in the dark; Harry was holding Ginny's hand with Hermione in front of them. They followed Ron and the twins but somehow they got separated.

"Light your wands." Harry said. "We can't keep wandering in the dark. In the wand light they could see they were in a small clearing surrounded by shrubs and small understory trees. "We should be safe enough here." Harry said.

"Not safe from being seen by me." It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. "I don't have my camera with me; too bad. Potter with two whores this time; and I didn't think you were man enough to even satisfy the little one."

The glow from Harry's and Ginny's chains flared brighter than the wand light; and Hermione knew at least one of them was about to do something to Malfoy. She was also angry at being called a whore and acted before Ginny or Harry. She pointed her wand at Draco and said, "Evanesco vestimentum" and Draco was standing starkers in front of them.

But instead of getting mad, he laughed and said, "If you wanted to see me naked Granger all you had to do is tell me how much you charge. But now that I think about it I wouldn't have sex with a Mudblood even if you offered to pay me. I think you need a lesson in manners; I guess I'll have to make you act properly." He pointed his wand at Hermione and said, "Imperi…."

He never finished; Harry said nothing but reached out and Malfoy's wand jumped from his hand and flew to Harry's hand. Ginny pointed at Malfoy's genitals and said, "Reducio."

Malfoy's rather large penis shrank to only one inch long and his testicles to the size of peas. "You can go back to your tent like that," Ginny said "and see if any of the Slytherin whores you hang around with want to be with you now."

Harry said, "Get moving Malfoy, I'll give your wand to the first security person we meet and you can get it back from the ministry."

As Malfoy walked away Hermione was thinking of the rather large normal size of his penis and what he said. After Ginny's Reducio spell had worn off, she would have to find out if he really would turn her down if she offered to have sex with him.

The riot in camp had been getting even louder all this time and the three of them were worried. What would happen if security couldn't get it under control?

Then from not far away behind the bushes and trees they heard a deep voice shout, "Morsmordre" and a greenish glow rose into the sky. It had the shape of a skull with a snake for a tongue and it grew larger as it got higher.

Harry's scar began to hurt and he pressed on it with his fingers. Ginny felt the pain in her head and said, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer, suddenly the noise from the camp increased a hundred fold; screams were heard and the noise of people disapparating filled the air. In minutes it became very quiet and Harry said, "Sounds like it's over; we should head back to the tent."

They hadn't walked two steps when twenty men apparated in surrounding them; all pointed wands in their direction. The chain around his neck glowed brightly as Harry held out his arms and said, "Protego" just as the men yelled, "Stupefy."

Jets of red light flew at them bouncing off Harry's shield charm, most into the surrounding trees, however three bounced straight back hitting the men that made them; knocking the men unconscious.

Surprised, the remaining men again pointed their wands at the teens; but before they could fire more stunners Ginny shouted, "Accio wands."

Twenty-one wands flew at her, twenty from the men and Hermione's also. Ginny grabbed a few and the rest fell at her feet. Four of the men who must have had tight grips on their wands were yanked forward with their wands and fell to the ground before their wands were pulled from their hands.

"We didn't do anything;" Ginny said "why did you attack us?"

"How dare you take our wands?" said a voice. "Identify yourselves." It was the voice of Barty Crouch head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "Which one of you conjured it? Answer me, which one?"

Several of the Aurors with Crouch, now without wands, ran toward Harry, Ginny, and Hermione intending to physically knock them to the ground. Ginny yelled, "Repulso" and they were flung backward ten feet.

One of the men who had not rushed at them, a large black man, asked in a low, slow, deep voice, "Girl, who are you; and how did you do such powerful spells that snatched all our wands and knocked these men back?"

Ginny said "I'm Ginny Weasley; I was afraid you would shoot more stunners at us and I guess I made the spells stronger than I intended. You can have your wands back if you promise not to hurt us."

The man said, "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt and I'm an Auror. Young lady, anyone that could cast such powerful spells doesn't have to worry about being hurt. With that red hair you must be Arthur Weasley daughter; what are you doing here?"

"Never mind who she is;" Barty said "find out which of them conjured the Dark Mark."

"Dark Mark?" Harry whispered. "What does he mean?"

"It's his mark," Hermione said "Voldemort's; it hasn't been seen in thirteen years and to conjure it is a crime."

Amos Diggory was among the men and he said, "Barty, they're just kids; and one of them is Harry Potter. Surely you don't think they did this."

Hermione spoke up saying, "There was a spell cast from those trees just before you arrived." She pointed to where they heard the voice. "But whoever did it must be gone by now."

"Maybe not," Diggory said "some of the reflected stunners passed through there; maybe whoever it was got hit."

He ran into the area and returned with the unconscious body of the house elf that had been in the box with them during the match; it turned out to be Mr. Crouch's house elf and she had a wand in her hand."

Diggory pointed his wand at the elf and said, "Rennervate." The elf stirred and got up but under questioning denied knowing anything about the Dark Mark and claimed she found the wand on the ground before being stunned.

When Harry saw the wand he realized it was his wand and said so to Mr. Diggory. "When the riot started I couldn't find it in the dark and I thought it fell out of my pants pocket and was somewhere on the floor of the tent. I have no idea how it got out here."

The wand was checked using the Prior Incantato spell which showed it was the one that conjured the Dark Mark. The men all believed that, as unlikely as it seemed, the elf had to be the one that did it until Hermione said, "No, the voice we heard was deep, a man's voice not like an elf at all."

Barty Crouch now ran into the trees and returned a few minutes later saying, "There's nobody there now; whoever it was has escaped." Crouch then berated his elf for not staying in his tent and for touching a wand. Though the elf pleaded with him Crouch then dismissed her from his service.

Mr. Weasley arrived and asked the teens if they were hurt. They answered no; and told him what happened. While the other men were arguing about whom actually cast the dark mark and what they should do next; Mr. Weasley told the three teens to come with him back to the tent but Kingsley stopped them and asked quietly, "Ginny, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," she answered "why do you ask?"

"I don't know many adults that could make such powerful spells." Kingsley said. "Arthur, did you know your daughter was so powerful?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said "over the past year I've become aware of what she can do; Dumbledore and some of her professors are testing her abilities."

"And what about you Potter," Kingsley said "it was you that made the shield charm that blocked our stunners, correct?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"But you didn't have your wand at the time;" Kingsley said "the elf had it. How do you explain that?"

Before Harry could answer Mr. Weasley said, "Kingsley, not here; Dumbledore is also testing Harry's abilities. I'll talk to you in private but the ministry can't know about this; you know what will happen to the children if any of the others start thinking about what Ginny and Harry did."

"I understand." Kingsley said.

Finally Harry spoke up, "I did have a wand. It's Draco Malfoy's; he tried to cast a spell on Hermione, so I took it from him just before the Dark Mark appeared. I told him I would turn it into security and he could get it back from them." Harry handed Draco's wand to Kingsley.

"So you claim to have cast that shield using a strange wand?" Kingsley said.

Again all Harry said was, "Yes."

Kingsley looked at Mr. Weasley and said, Arthur, I'll talk with you tomorrow. For now you better take them back to your tent before anyone begins to ask why your daughter and Potter are sharing the same set of pajamas. I personally don't care what the reason is; but being its Potter and they're only thirteen years old, others may start rumors about him and your daughter that could be quite nasty. I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

They returned to their tent and after only a few hours sleep took a Portkey back to the Burrow.


	17. Chapter 17 The Tri-WizardTournament

Chapter XVII – The Tri-Wizard Tournament

Talk on the Hogwarts Express was mostly about the World Cup and what happened there. Malfoy avoided them for most of the trip; he had his wand back and seemed to have learned to his lesson about calling Ginny and Hermione names. Malfoy did one odd thing; he asked Harry if he was going to enter. When Harry didn't understand what it was he might enter Malfoy was gleeful that he knew something Harry didn't.

Dean stopped by and asked if Hermione wanted to get together some time and plan out their study sessions for the first term and Hermione said she would talk with him in the common room after they got back from the opening feast. Ginny was the only one that realized they were talking about having sex tonight.

After the opening feast Dumbledore introduced the new DADA teacher who turned out to be the ex Auror Alastor Moody known as Mad-eye Moody because of his magical glass eye. Dumbledore then formally announced what Malfoy had hinted at; the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts.

This contest between the three largest magical schools in Europe started seven hundred years ago; but after several students were killed during competition it had not been held for over two hundred years. Officials decided it was time to try again with new safety rules to protect the champion competing from each school. Primary on the list of safety rules was a minimum age limit of seventeen; so Harry, being only fourteen, couldn't enter the tournament even if he wanted to.

At the end of the feast as students went to their dorms, Harry and Ginny were stopped by the head girl and told to report to Dumbledore's office; and that Dumbledore liked lemon drops.

After Harry and Ginny were seated, Dumbledore explained he had no further information on why they were mentally linked; but he wanted to test their abilities to measure their strength and see if they had any other yet undiscovered powers. They would meet every Saturday morning in Dumbledore's office.

When Harry and Ginny finally got to Gryffindor common room they found most students already gone to their bedrooms; but Hermione was still there in her favorite chair near the fireplace. She said, "Ginny, could I talk with you before you head up to Harry's bed?"

"Sure," Ginny responded "but actually I have to head up to my room first and unpack the things I'll need tonight and tomorrow morning. Why don't you come with me and we can talk while I get my things."

Hermione said goodnight to Harry and followed Ginny. Half way up the steps Ginny said, "I suppose you want to use Harry's cloak to sneak up to Dean's bed and have sex tonight?"

"Yes," Hermione said "since we don't have homework yet we agreed tonight would be a good night. I don't want Ron to know so it won't start trouble between them."

"So you do realize that it will cause trouble if Ron ever finds out." Ginny said.

"I can't do anything about how Ron feels." Hermione said. "I know he wants to get back together; but I don't feel the same about him anymore. I really loved him and he hurt me deeply last year. I don't want to go through that again and I was happy having sex with Chad last year and with Dean now. Don't you think I'm entitled to be happy?"

"Yes," Ginny said "I just wanted to be sure you know the possible consequences before you go through with this."

Ginny dug in her trunk and got Harry's cloak; "Here," she said "Harry wants me to have it incase anything happens so I can be protected. Don't let him know I'm letting you use it; and don't think you can have it every night. Go get changed and I'll meet you in the girls loo so we can go to Harry and Dean's room together."

Twenty minutes later they were walking up the stairs to the boy's dorms, Hermione under the invisibility cloak and Ginny out in the open, since everyone in Gryffindor except the new first years knew she slept with Harry every night.

They said goodnight to each other on the steps and once in the room Ginny went to Harry's bed near the door while Hermione crossed to the far side of the room to where Dean was waiting in his bed.

Ginny and Harry snogged a bit; then Harry unbuttoned his Pajama tops which Ginny was wearing as usual. He kissed his way down onto her breasts, sucked and nibbled on her nipples until she was moaning and asking him to lick her clitoris.

He stimulated her into an orgasm that way before finally penetrating her in the missionary position until he climaxed and she had a second orgasm. Then, tired from the trip they fell to sleep naked in each other's arms.

Hermione pulled the curtains around Dean's bed closed and did the Silencing charm, then the Contraceptive charm. She took off her dressing gown and slippers and they lay back on the bed to snog. In a few minutes she unbuttoned Dean's pajama tops and began to rub his chest hair. "I just love a boy with a hairy chest;" she said "it makes you seem so virile."

Dean slid Hermione's short nightie up and over her head leaving her in only a small pink pair of knickers. He moved his mouth to her breasts and licked, sucked, and bit gently on her nipples. When she started to moan he slid his hand into her knickers and started to rub her clitoris and finger her cunny.

She pulled his pajama bottoms and briefs off and stroked his dick a few times and said, "Lick my clitoris Dean; use your tongue to give me an orgasm."

She took her knickers off and turned so her opening was over his mouth; then lowered herself until she felt his tongue on her clitoris. At the same time she began to lick his dick finally taking as much of it as she could into her mouth. She had been thinking of how his sperm would taste since that day at the world cup and didn't want to wait any longer to find out.

She reached her orgasm first; and after squirting her vaginal fluid in his mouth she continued to suck on him until he came in her mouth and she could relish the taste of his sperm. It was no different than the sperm of the other boys she had tasted.

They lay together and after a few minutes Hermione said, "Dean, are you ready to go again? I want to be on top this time; just lay back and let me do all the work. She sucked on him until he was hard again the straddled him in the cowgirl position so she could watch his face as they did it and he could play with her breasts.

Hermione went very slow and adjusted her angle so his dick was rubbing her g-spot. Again she reached an orgasm before Dean climaxed; and as they were holding each other catching their breath, Dean said. "Hermione, at the feast tonight you sat with Harry, Ginny, and Ron as usual. Now that we're a couple I think you should sit with me."

"Dean," she said "if you want, I'll sit with you for a meal occasionally; but we're not a couple. Last year I thought I loved Ron and that we were a couple. When we broke up I was devastated. Maybe you remember how I was around Christmas time; I took my grief out on everyone.

I'm not ready for another serious relationship yet. I just want to enjoy your company and feel you touch me. From time to time I want to share myself with you sexually and enjoy you sharing yourself with me."

"So if we're not a couple, what does that make us?" Dean asked.

Hermione answered, "We're study buddies; friends that also enjoy the study of sex."

"I need to think about this; Dean said "let's get some sleep now and we can talk more in the morning."

At six the next morning Hermione woke and kissed Dean; but she could tell he wasn't happy. He had the same cold reaction that she felt in Ron when they broke up. She didn't say anything, but put her dressing gown on, wrapped herself in the invisibility cloak, and went to the girl's loo to shower and get ready for the first day of class. She knew it was over with Dean; he wanted something she couldn't give him, at least not now.

In Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures class that day they were introduced to Blast-ended skrewts; sort of crab like animals that could set off a small explosion that shot them several feet forward and burned anyone close, some also had stingers. The creatures were small now; but look like a real problem if they grew much larger. Knowing what kind of creatures Hagrid liked, everyone was sure the skrewts would get much larger.

After double Divination class in the afternoon; Harry and Ron headed to meet Ginny and Hermione for dinner. When they reached the entrance hall Malfoy was there with Crabbe and Goyle. After seeing Ginny and Hermione weren't there he yelled to Ron, "Weasley! Hey, Weasley your dad made the news."

An article by the gossip columnist Rita Skeeter said Mr. Weasley had embarrassed the ministry while trying to help Mad-eye after a run in with Muggle police. A picture showed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in front of their house and Malfoy called Mrs. Weasley fat.

Harry responded with a comment about Malfoy's mother and Malfoy cast a hex at Harry. Before Harry could turn and fire a hex back there was a bang. Mad-eye had turned Malfoy into a ferret and was bouncing him up and down off the floor.

Ginny and Hermione arrived in time to see the end as Moody dragged Malfoy off to see Snape who was the head of Slytherin, Malfoy's house. The four of them went in to eat laughing.

The day of their first DADA class with Moody arrived and they were anxious to see what he had planned. They were all astounded when he demonstrated the Unforgivable curses in front of the class telling them they had to be prepared for the worst.

On Saturday at nine, Ginny and Harry reported to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's testing was much more rigorous than Lupin's had been last year. First he side along apparated Ginny to London, more than seven hundred km away and asked her to mentally tell Harry to open a letter on Dumbledore's desk and read it. Ginny was able to tell Dumbledore word for word what Harry was reading even at this distance.

They returned to Hogwarts and spent until eleven-thirty doing other tests before Dumbledore dismissed them.

Hermione hadn't asked Ginny to borrow the cloak for three week and Ginny finally asked her, "Aren't you seeing Dean anymore?"

"No," Hermione said "he wanted us to be a couple. I tried to explain how breaking up with Ron had been too painful and I wasn't ready to become serious with another boy yet. I told him I just wanted to be friends so we could study together and have sex when we needed comforting; but he wouldn't settle for just that so we agreed to stop seeing each other."

"Sorry," Ginny said "I hope you find the relationship you want with someone."

The next Saturday Ginny stayed in the office while Dumbledore took Harry to the dungeons and had him levitate increasing weights until he reached ten metric tons, which was the maximum Dumbledore had prepared. Then Ginny and Harry switched places until Ginny had also levitated the weights.

The following Saturday Dumbledore took Harry to a location somewhere in a forest and had him blast larger and larger objects with the Reducto curse. Then again Harry and Ginny switched places and she repeated the task.

"It seems," Dumbledore said "that it doesn't matter which of you actually performs the spell; your shared powers are equal in both directions."

On the first Saturday of October at nine in the morning when the library opened, Hermione went as she often did to get an early start on her Runes translation which wasn't due until Friday. While she was picking out the books she would need, the library filled with students; apparently there were a lot of people with assignments due soon.

When she looked for an empty table to work on; she found there was none. Two tables were full of Slytherins, three with Hufflepuffs, five with Ravenclaws, and two full of Gryffindors. The last table had only one person so she plopped down her books at the end farthest from him and started working without even looking at the boy at the other end.

About a half an hour later the boy gave a groan and said, "This is ridiculous; why can't I get this right?"

Hermione recognized the voice; it was Colin Creevey. "What's wrong Colin?" she asked.

"Hi Hermione;" he said "I didn't mean to disturb you. It's this potions assignment from Snape. I'm a pretty good student in every other subject, not as good as you of course, but pretty good except for potions. The Latin names of all these ingredients get me confused.

First and second year Ginny always tutored me on Saturday mornings; and in class she made sure I got them right. But this year she said she can't help me; she's busy Saturdays. I guess she wants to spend time with Harry now that they're a couple.

First year, when she started helping me with potions, I sort of started to fancy Ginny and asked her out; but she wouldn't go with me. I guess she fancied Harry even then; but at least she was nice enough to keep helping me even second year after she and Harry started sleeping together.

I can't blame her for fancying Harry instead of me; after all he is Harry Potter, and I'm the smallest boy in third year. None of the girls will go out with me; they all say I'm nice, but only as a friend. I've never been on a date or kissed a girl; and I'm going to be fourteen in December. I guess I can understand; but I wish Ginny would still tutor me at least."

"Colin," Hermione said "what you think isn't correct. First, you remember all the trouble your first year about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes," he said "you mean about Ginny being taken there at the end of that year."

"It wasn't just at the end of that year." Hermione continued. Dumbledore warned them not to tell anyone about Tom Riddle possessing Ginny so she said to Colin, "The creature in the chamber started to control Ginny from the beginning of her first year. That's why she wouldn't go out with you; the creature was using her and it wouldn't let her get close to any boy.

She turned down several boys that asked her out; so you shouldn't think she didn't like you, she had no control over what she did.

Secondly, because he was friends with Ron, Ginny got to know and fancy Harry even before she came to Hogwarts. After Harry saved her from Slytherin's monster something happened between them; I think you can imagine how an event like that would draw them together.

Finally, Ginny can't tutor you Saturday mornings because Dumbledore has her and Harry doing some special classes. With 'You Know Who' after Harry, and Ginny so close to him, Dumbledore is trying to keep them as safe as he can. I'm sure if you ask Ginny to help you at some different time she would be happy to.

Also if you don't mind, let me give you some advice about girls; there are over four hundred girls in this school and I can't believe you've asked every one of them out. Just because a few of them turned you down that doesn't mean the right girl for you isn't out there. If not being as tall as the girls in your year bothers you; ask a second year girl out; or even a first year.

I've been with boys younger and older than me; some taller than me and some shorter. That stuff doesn't really matter; it's if you and the girl have things in common to talk about, that's what makes the date pleasant."

Colin looked at her and said, "Thanks for telling me about why Ginny wouldn't go out with me; I feel better knowing there was a reason other than that I'm a shrimp.

And don't tell anyone, especially the other guys what I said about never been on a date or never even kissing a girl. They all brag about their dates and what they did with the girl; they even talk about having sex. Sometimes I lie about being with a girl and having sex just to make them think I'm just like them."

"You are just like them;" Hermione told him "and I bet a lot of them are lying about what they did on a date. So don't be discouraged; you're very cute and I'm sure your time will come. When you meet the right girl you'll get plenty of kisses; and have sex to."

"Maybe," Colin said "but I'm not even sure of what to do when the right girl comes along. I'd be afraid to kiss her because I might screw up and she'd think I'm a bad kisser. And I could never ask a girl to have sex; I'd die of embarrassment."

Hermione said, "You're worried about nothing. Kissing will come naturally to you and the girl when the time is right; and you don't ask a girl to have sex, unless she's a whore. Sex will also just happen when you and the girl are ready for it.

Madam Pince is already looking at us for talking so much; so for now, maybe I can help straighten out whatever's wrong with your potions assignment. This afternoon, if you want, we can talk more in private about how you can get a girl to go out with you."

Colin smiled and said, "Gee Hermione, you're wonderful; nicer than any other girl I know, except maybe Ginny."

After showing Colin what his mistake was on his potions paper they agreed to meet at two that afternoon to talk more. Colin said, "Where can we meet so other guys won't hear us?"

"I can do a silencing charm," Hermione said "so nobody will be able to hear anything no matter where we are. But I suppose you don't want guys seeing us either; so why don't we meet in your dorm room."

Colin said, "Can we have girls in out room? And what if someone come back to the room and sees you?"

"We'll sit on your bed and pull the curtains closed." Hermione said. "None of your roommates will see or hear us; if that's okay with you?"

That afternoon at two, Hermione asked Ginny to borrow the cloak again but wouldn't tell her who she was seeing.

"Afternoon delight?" Ginny said. "That's something new for you."

Hermione took the cloak to her room and dressed in a skirt and loose blouse. She had decided that talking with Colin wasn't enough; she was going to give him some practical experience to build his confidence, and perhaps even get some enjoyment herself.

She went up the boy's stairs and found the room with Colin's name next to the door and silently went in. The room was empty except for Colin who was pacing back and forth. Hermione took the cloak off and as she appeared Colin yelled, "God Hermione, you sacred me; you didn't say you had an invisibility cloak.

I was worried that one of my roommates would get back before we could get behind the curtains; and I was also wondering how you would get out if someone returned while we were in the bed. I guess an invisibility cloak solves that problem."

"Yes," Hermione said "so let's get in the bed so we can talk."

When the curtains were closed Hermione did the silencing charm and then said, "Colin, if you want to, I'll teach you how to act with girls; but you have to trust me and do what I say. A couple of older boys were nice enough to teach this stuff to me and someday you may want to teach this to another girl.

Promise me, if you do, always remember to do it not for yourself, but for the girl; be kind to her and never use what I'm going to teach you so you can brag to other guys or to hurt a girl because you are angry with her."

Colin said, "Teach me what to do Hermione; I promise never to hurt any girl and not to brag ever."

"Alright," Hermione said, "first how would you approach a girl you want to ask out?"

"I don't know;" Colin said "I guess I would walk up to her and say, "Hi, I'm Colin Creevey; what's your name?""

"Walking up to a girl you never met and asking her out is something Fred or George Weasley might do." Hermione said. "Why don't you start a little easier; ask a girl you already know and that knows you. For example, you've known me for two years, pretend I'm at a table in the common room or the library and you want to ask me out. What do you know about me that you can use to start a conversation before actually asking for a date?"

Colin thought for a moment and said, "Hi Hermione, I heard you're muggle born; so am I. My family is from Sheffield South Yorkshire; where do you live?"

"I'm from Oxford," Hermione answered "I was born there."

Colin said, "My father's a milkman and my mother a clerk in a green grocery; what about your parents?"

They talked for about ten minutes before Hermione said, "Okay, that was a good start; now ask me if I want to go out with you."

"Hermione," Colin said softly "would you like to go on a date with me?"

"That would be nice." Hermione said. "Where would you like to go?"

Colin looked at her and didn't answer.

Hermione repeated herself, "Where would you like to go?"

"Where should I say we're going?" Colin said. "I don't know where to take a girl."

"Well," Hermione said "that depends. If the weather is good a walk around the grounds is a nice first date. If there's a feast like Halloween coming; just asking her to sit with you at table could work. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming in mid October; asking the girl to go to town with you is always good.

We're assuming you know something about the girl so think of something she would like to do that you can make feel special for her."

Colin thought for a moment and said, "Hermione, do you know I'm a photographer? You're very pretty, would you let me take some pictures of you at some of more spectacular locations around the castle and grounds. You could send them home to your parents; I bet as muggles they would love to see what Hogwarts looks like."

Hermione said, "Colin, that's a wonderful idea. In fact it's so wonderful I don't know why I never thought of it. Let's stop pretending now and actually go take some pictures. You were right, I've told my parents about Hogwarts but they never saw it.

Do you have film? It's nice weather today and still early; would you do me the favor of really taking some pictures of me?"

"Sure" he said "I'll get my camera and we can go outside first; then take some pictures in the castle later."

There wasn't anyone in the room so they got out of the bed without Hermione using the cloak and walked down by the lake. Colin took pictures of Hermione with the lake and mountains as background; then with the castle behind her from several points of view.

As dinner time approached Hermione said, "Let's go eat and after dinner you can take some inside shots."

"You mean you and I should sit together to eat?" Colin asked.

"Sure," Hermione said "unless you don't want to be seen with me."

"I thought you might not want to be seen with me." Colin said. "I mean that's why you used your invisibility cloak to sneak into my room; because you didn't want anyone to see you with me."

"No Colin, "she said "that wasn't it. I thought you didn't want your friends to know I'm helping you learn about girls. Didn't I sit with you in the library; we're friends and I'm never ashamed to be seen with my friends."

When they got to the great hall Harry, Ginny, and Ron were already eating and Hermione sat next to Ginny with Colin on her left. They all said hello to the new arrivals and Hermione said, "Hi everyone, Colin's been taking pictures of me all around the grounds so I can send them home to my parents; they've never seen a picture of Hogwarts."

Colin also said hello the added, "Hermione was helping me with my potions work this morning and I realized as muggle born like me, her parents have never been to Hogwarts. I've been sending loads of pictures home for years and thought Hermione might like some.

In fact I've been thinking there are lots of muggle born students who might be willing to pay me to take pictures for their parents; I could use some spending money now that I'm third year and can visit Hogsmeade."

As they ate they talked of various things and when they were done Hermione said, "We'll see you lot later in the common room; Colin is going to take some interior shots of me now."

Ginny said, "Colin, if you still need help with potions we could get together on Sunday afternoons this year."

"That would be great," Colin said "I still get confused in potions and Snape seems to hate me because of it."

"Don't feel special," Harry said laughing "Snape hates everyone, not just you."

Ginny said, "Okay Colin, starting tomorrow at one in the common room and every Sunday same time unless something comes up. If one of us can't make it we just send a message through a friend."

Colin and Hermione spent the next hour wandering the castle getting pictures with Hermione standing next to some of the spectacular art works; and a great shot of the sunset from the astronomy tower.

On the way back to Gryffindor tower Hermione said, "Thanks Colin; that was a wonderful date."

Colin's eyes opened wide and he said, "That was a date, wasn't it. I had my first date and didn't even realize it."

They were in front of the Fat Lady and Hermione said, "I'm sure it was only the first of many for you and now another lesson; how to end a date." She leaned in and kissed him, a fairly passionate kiss, for several seconds. Then she said, "If you want to, we can continue your lesson on the next step of what to do with a girl that likes you."

Colin answered, "Sure, do you mean right now?"

Hermione said, "Let's go to the common room and see everyone first. Then I have to go to my room and the loo; then I'll meet you in your room at nine."

After talking with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and a few others, Hermione went to her room and changed into a set of pajamas with short frilly bottoms that didn't even come half way down her thighs and a top with short sleeves and a bare midriff. After doing the Contraceptive charm in the loo she covered herself with the cloak and went to meet Colin.

Two of his roommates were in the room, so Hermione snuck quietly past them to Colin's bed and whispered in his ear, "I'm here, tell them you're tired, say goodnight, and get in the bed. After Colin did that and pulled the curtains closed, Hermione did the silencing charm and took the cloak off.

Colin was wearing a normal set of boy's pajamas and he sat cross leg at the head of the bed across from Hermione who was also sitting cross leg at the foot of the bed. She said, "What we're going to do now is called foreplay; it can be done on the divan in the common room, or in a Three Broomsticks booth, or even while walking around the grounds like we did this afternoon. Mostly it's snogging; and I'm sure you've seen older couples doing it all over the castle.

Move over next to me and take my hand. When Colin was up against her so their legs and arms were touching Hermione said, "Now kiss me like I kissed you in the hall before."

Colin tried to kiss her without touching her anywhere but on the lips and it didn't work.

"No," Hermione said "use your hands to hold me; put a hand on my shoulder or on the back of my head or neck so you can pull me into the kiss. Or even two hands, one around my waist and one on my cheek; you want to make the girl feel that you really mean the kiss. Draw her close and hold her tight as you kiss her.

"I can't hold you sitting like this." Colin said. He got up on his knees and pulled Hermione's arm until she was also on her knees. Then he put his left arm around her waist and his right hand behind her neck and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and allowed him to bring his lips to hers in what turned out to be a very good, passionate kiss.

"That was excellent;" Hermione said "you're a very good kisser. The next step is to slip your tongue out as we kiss; run it against my lips. If the girl opens her mouth you either push your tongue into her mouth or she will push her tongue out to meet yours.

If she doesn't do one of those things it means all she wants to do is straight kissing; remember you promised to be kind to all girls so if she doesn't want to do something you have to stop and not force yourself on her.

Now kiss me like you just did and then use your tongue."

Colin was a fast learner; another passionate kiss of ten to twelve seconds became even better as his tongue touched Hermione's lips and she opened her mouth to allow it in. After a few more seconds she pushed her tongue out to wrestle with his in a kiss that went on for over a minute.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "The girls that turned you down for a date don't know what their missing.

Before we practice more let's lay down; it will be more comfortable than kneeling on the bed."

Hermione got on her back and got Colin on his side next to her propped up on one elbow so he could look into her face. "Now do that again;" she said "and this time run your hand over my cheek and through my hair as we kiss."

Again Colin was excellent for the five minutes they kissed with just short breaths for each of them.

Hermione said, "All that we've been doing can be done anywhere as I said; now let's move on to some things that must be done in private. When a girl tongue kisses with you like I just did it may mean she's willing for you to do more; to know for sure try running your hands over her clothes on her breasts and her bum.

If she stops you remember not to push her farther. If she allows you to continue or even runs her hands over you that means she wants to go on to the next step. Now let's kiss again and then you start moving your hands over my body."

After a kissing of about thirty seconds; Colin moved one hand down from Hermione's hair to her breast; but he barely touched it before moving the hand back to her cheek.

Hermione didn't stop kissing but used her hand to move his back to her breast and hold it hard against her pajama tops. She moved his hand around on her breast for a few minutes, still kissing, and then moved it to her ass cheek moving it around there and finally making him squeeze her ass.

"See how it's done?" she said. "Girls aren't fragile; it feels good when a boy rubs and squeezes her breast and ass. Some girls like it even harder; again you'll know whether she's enjoying it or not by paying attention to how she acts.

Now try again; rub and squeeze hard. I'll tell you if I want you to stop."

Colin really got into it this time and Hermione was enjoying it tremendously. After ten minutes she ran her hand down to his crotch and started rubbing his dick through his pajamas. She could feel his erection hardening and after a few minutes Colin said, "Hermione, what's the next step? You said if the girl doesn't stop me from rubbing her or she starts rubbing me it means she wants to go on to the next step. So what do I do now?"

Hermione said nothing but instead pulled her pajama tops over her head and placed his hand on her now bare breast. They continued kissing as he rubbed her breasts. Eventually she pushed his head down her body and said, "Kiss my neck and breasts, suck on my nipples and bite them gently."

He did as she said and she was soon moaning in pleasure. She unbuttoned his tops and took the off then rolled him on his back. From on top she continued to kiss him and worked her way down his hairless chest. When she got to his waist she hooked his pajamas and shorts with her fingers and slid them down and all the way off his legs.

She moved her mouth to his hard dick and licked it a few times then took it in her mouth. Colin's dick was larger than she had expected for his body size; but she was able to fit it entirely in her mouth. She kept going until he came in her mouth with four loads of sperm.

She swallowed his sperm said, "Now, you do the same to me; slide my bottoms and knickers off."

When Colin had them completely off her she took his hand and put it on her slit saying, "Rub me here and push your finger into me; then use your mouth on me like I did on you."

He rubbed her in general not knowing that he should concentrate on her clitoris; and after finding her vaginal opening he only stuck the tip one finger in quickly pulling it back out. Before he could put his mouth there Hermione stopped him and said, "No Colin, your acting like you're afraid to touch me. It's should be like I told you when you rubbed my breasts and ass; do it harder and faster."

She took his hand and extended one of his fingers. She spread herself open with her other hand and placed his finger on her clitoris. "Rub this and all around this." she said. "It's my clitoris and it's like your dick; did you feel good when I was licking your dick?"

"Yeah," Colin said it felt great."

"Well rubbing, and licking a girls clitoris makes her feel just like you did." she said.

Then she mover his finger to her cunny opening and said, "Push your finger all the way in." Then she pushed his finger into her and pulled it back out. She said, "Like that, in and out all the way; in fact using two fingers at the same time is even better. Now rub my clitoris for a while then finger me."

Colin started on her and had her moaning with pleasure in just a few minutes. She enjoyed it for five minutes before saying, "Now use your mouth and tongue just like you did on my nipples; don't forget to finger my cunny as you lick. But first tell me, have you ever masturbated?"

Colin didn't answer and Hermione said, "Don't be embarrassed about it; almost all boys do it and girls to, so you did masturbate right."

"Yes." he said.

"When you reached your climax you shot sperm out; well girls do something similar. Eventually, as you lick me, I'm going to have an orgasm and I'm going to squirt vaginal fluid in your mouth just like you shot your sperm into my mouth; so don't be surprised and don't stop licking me until I tell you."

As he licked on her and fingered her she felt an orgasm coming and managed to say between moans, "I'm almost there, don't stop, don't stop."

Her orgasm came and she squirted into his open mouth; but he kept licking her and fingering her until she stopped him and said, "That was wonderful; see I told you you'd be good at sex when the time came.

Now you're ready for the last step; having vaginal sex. Do you know anything about different positions to have sex?"

"No," he said "which way is best?"

"All the positions have advantages and disadvantages." she said. "Most beginners like the missionary position. That's what I want you to do now; it will be easy for you to get it right and it will give you control.

We're supposed to be teaching you how to be with a girl; and if she's a virgin it would be easier for her also. Later I'll teach you other positions because some girls prefer a certain position and may want to teach you that."

Colin was only semi hard after coming in Hermione's mouth so she stroked and licked on him until he was totally hard; then she lay on her back and said, "Now position yourself over me and get your dick at the opening of my cunny. I'll guide you so you can learn the best way to please the girl."

When he was in position she lifted and spread her legs and said, "Put your hand down there and feel where your dick head and my cunny are. When you get the head of your dick at my opening push it in like you did with your fingers before."

He felt around and got into the right position then lowered himself sliding into her slippery cunny easily. When he was all the way into her she said, "Now, like your fingered me, go in and out slowly to start."

After he moved in and out several times Hermione said, "Slide you body about an inch or two lower in relation to mine so the angle of your dick causes it to rub the front wall of my cunny. I could have moved my body to do it; but if you're with an inexperienced girl she won't know how to make her experience better so you'll have to adjust.

Remember, your pleasure will always be there, so you want to please the girl as much as possible. Colin moved his position as he continued to penetrate her and Hermione said, "A little more the same direction."

He moved again and she said, "Yes, that's it. Keep doing it just like that."

Colin kept going and soon felt his climax approaching. Hermione was moaning and wiggling about under him and reached an orgasm just before he started ejaculating into her.

Her cunny walls spasmed; squeezing his dick and he called out, "Oh god, Hermione that feels so good."

"Colin, your incredible." she said as she wrapped her legs around his ass to pull him against her. "If I didn't know better I'd think you've had loads of experience with other girls."

They stretched out in each other's arms and after about fifteen minutes Colin said, "Can we do that again? I mean it was so good I just want to keep doing it."

Hermione said, "Let's sleep first; doing it when you're tired isn't as good. Tomorrow is Sunday and we don't have to get up for class so we can do it again before I have to leave."

Colin fell asleep quickly; but Hermione lay awake thinking how much she had enjoyed the day with Colin and how she liked teaching him about sex. She had enjoyed teaching Chad and Dean to; but somehow it was better with Colin; maybe because he was younger and so eager to follow her directions. She fell asleep thinking of what else she could teach him over the next few weeks.

It was after seven when Colin woke and felt Hermione's naked body against him. He kissed her in her sleep and she stirred.

"Good morning;" he said to her as she opened her eyes. "Did you sleep good? I did."

"I always sleep well after having sex." she said. "I don't know if it's because sex relaxes me; or because it tires me out."

"Probably both." he said as he ran his hand over her breasts and kissed her again.

"Hum," she said "that feels so nice." She ran her hand down his body to his dick which was already hard.

"It seems you're up for an early morning lesson." she said.

"I'm always eager to learn from you Professor Granger." he said.

"Very well class." Hermione said. "Let's start with a review of yesterday's lesson.

By the way Colin, what we're doing, me playing the part of a professor and you playing my student, is called role playing. Some couples really like it; sometimes they play maid and master, or farm girl and visiting stranger, or damsel in distress and rescuing knight. There are lots of different versions. Anyone can do it but usually its couples that have been together some length of time that really get into role playing.

So now show me what you learned yesterday about having good sex."

Colin started foreplay with kissing; tongue kissing, and stimulating Hermione's breasts. Since they were both already naked he had to skip the removing clothes part.

He fingered her clitoris and got two fingers in her cunny. Hermione hadn't told him yesterday, but on his own, he started scissoring his fingers inside her causing her to begin moaning right away.

She slowly stroked his dick as she enjoyed what he was doing these things to her. It wasn't long before she reached and orgasm and as it faded she pulled him tightly against her smothering him with kisses before saying, "That's and A plus for my favorite student. Now today's lesson is some different positions; I'll show you each quickly now and over the next few lessons we'll try them for extended periods.

First doggie style; get behind me."

She knelt with her legs apart and when he was in position she said, "You know what to do; but remember to watch the girl's reaction. If she doesn't seem to be enjoying it change angles or speed or adjust somehow. If she still doesn't seem pleased change to a totally new position; that what we'll do today, keep changing positions.

Now penetrate me and always start slowly; especially if it's your first time with the girl."

Colin slid into her and began pumping slowly. After a minute she said, "That was good; now you lay on your back and I'll show you cowgirl position."

When he in position she straddled him, lowered herself on his dick, and started pumping. "Some girls really like being on top;" she said as she continued "being able to control the speed makes their orgasm better."

Then she turned around into reverse cowgirl and said, "This changes the angle but still gives the girl control."

Next she laid on her side with one leg raised and said," get behind me on your side and penetrate me; then get in front to me and try it. See which way you like best."

After he tried both positions she said, "There are other positions; but for now you pick the one you like best and we'll practice it until we both climax."

"Let's do cowgirl;" Colin said "I like looking at you and I want to feel how it is without having to be thinking about angles and if you're being pleased."

He got on his back and Hermione started to ride him saying as she did, "With practice you won't have to think about all those things; it will become natural to do it right. Just remember you want to do those things to please the girl; if she doesn't have a good experience she won't want to do it again. In fact she may tell other girls you're a lousy lover and they might not want to be with you.

On the other hand if the girl has a good orgasm, or several good ones, she will want to be with you again; and if she tells other girls how good you are in bed they might ask you out."

As Hermione was talking her orgasm was building and she began going faster. Soon she was bouncing rapidly on Colin and he came first. His hips jerked in rhythm with her and his sperm in her cunny triggered the start of her orgasm.

As they lay resting Hermione said, "I'm getting hungry and the dining hall closes at nine. I better go shower. Do you want to sit with me for breakfast; I heard Ginny tell you yesterday she would tutor you at one so you better shower to."

"Good," Colin said, "I'll see you in the dining hall in half an hour.

Hermione, one thing before you go; I just thought of it. What if I get a girl pregnant? You don't seem to be worried about it; should I?"

"No," she said "at least not about me. I did a Contraceptive charm last night before I came here so I can't get pregnant. All girls are taught it; but I should teach it to you because some girls aren't too good at spells. You might want to ask if she did it before you have sex; or even do it on her yourself if you're not sure about her doing it right."

Hermione dressed, kissed Colin, wrapped the invisibility cloak around herself and went to the girl's loo where she reversed the Contraceptive charm forcing Colin's sperm out of her cunny. She showered, dressed and met Colin for breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18 The Creevey Brothers

Chapter XVIII – The Creevey Brothers

On the second Saturday of October, Dumbledore had Harry and Ginny demonstrate some of the advanced spells Ginny learned from Tom Riddle while possessed. It took until noon for them to work through the more than fifty spells even though Dumbledore stopped them from doing some of the more nasty ones.

After dinner Colin approached Hermione as she was doing homework and asked, "Are you going to give me another lesson on girls? Last Saturday we tried some positions and you said this week we'd do more."

Hermione smiled, she hadn't forgotten what a good lover Colin had been and she immediately said, "I promised you and I meant it; tonight night at nine in your bed like last week. I'll get all my work done tonight so we can spend all night together."

When he left her she spotted Ginny sitting with Harry and waved. Ginny came over and said, "I saw Colin talking with you; does that mean you want to borrow the cloak?"

"Yes," Hermione said "I have to finish this work; but can I have it for tonight."

"Sure," Ginny said "but I thought you liked older more mature guys."

"Colin was sort of insecure when it came to girls." Hermione said "I thought I could give him some confidence and have some fun myself.

You're partly responsible for me ending up in bed with him; he was upset that you turned him down for a date first year and he mentioned it when I was helping him with his potions last week. I know Tom Riddled made you do it; but that's too bad, he's really good in bed, you would have enjoyed it."

"I'm happy with Harry; he really good in bed too." Ginny said. "Colin's a nice guy so be careful not to hurt him."

"You know I won't." Hermione said. "I'll show him some things in the next week or two and maybe you and I can set him up with a girl he can enjoy seeing on a regular basis."

"I'll think about it and come up with someone." Ginny said. "Let me know when you're ready to set him up. I'll leave the cloak on your bed when I change and go to Harry's room; you can return it anytime on Sunday.

At nine Hermione dressed in only a short nightie under the cloak arrived at Colin's room. They got into bed and she handed him a paper and said, "Here's a copy, but now listen to the Silencing charm so you can do it if you're with another girl; but especially listen to the Contraceptive charm. If a girl does it wrong or you're not sure she did it on herself you need to do it for her. "You don't want to get anyone pregnant."

She did both charms then said, "Go over them, because next week I want you to do them so I can check you're doing them right.

Now you take the lead like am a girl you asked out and signaled that she wanted to go to bed with you."

Colin must have taken sex education as seriously as Hermione did when she was getting started with sex and he read up on it somewhere. He didn't just redo the foreplay Hermione taught him; he added sweet little things He kissed the tip of her nose, nibbled on her ear lobes, and whispered in her ear the sexy things he planned to do to her tonight.

Hermione loved it and it made her as hot to have sex as any other time with any other boy. Colin slipped out of his pajamas and had Hermione's nightie almost off before she even noticed he was removing it; she was that mesmerized by his foreplay.

He tongued her into an orgasm and then positioned her doggie style first; giving her a second orgasm before he came in her. Later they did it with him sitting up and her sitting on his lap, then reverse cowgirl with him playing with her breasts, and finally missionary position; giving her great orgasms each time.

It was early in the morning when Colin said, "Hermione, I heard some girls like anal sex; do you?"

She was surprised he asked; the change in him since last week amazed her. She said, "Yes, I enjoy it if the boy is gentle; why, do you want to try it?"

"Yes," he said "I want to try everything."

"Well," she said "not tonight. I have a lube that makes it easier on both of us and I didn't bring it. I also have some other things you will enjoy; so let's save that for next week.

For now let's get some sleep, you have a Potions tutoring session with Ginny tomorrow afternoon; and at eleven I'm tutoring Ginny, and her friend Luna Lovegood in Arithmancy. They just started taking it this year and Tuesday is their first test."

Colin said, "I know Luna, she's in Ravenclaw, she acts a little odd but she's very smart. She likes animals and is always in a good mood. I sort of fancy her but I've been afraid to tell her because the other guys would laugh at me; they make fun of her."

Hermione instantly got an idea; she said, "Some guys would laugh at you if they found out you were here in bed with me. They think I'm a bookworm who's still a virgin; that I'm sort of odd too, like Luna. Would you have been afraid to ask me out because of that? If you were, you're not the sort of boy I think you are. I think you have more courage than that.

What other guys think of a girl doesn't matter; only what you think of her. If you fancy Luna you should ask her out. Maybe she'll say no, maybe she'll say yes and it will turn out that you don't get along; but, maybe you'll find that you really like each other and to hell with what the other guys think."

Before their tutoring session Hermione told Ginny about Colin fancying Luna and they agreed to try and set them up. When the session ended Ginny said, "I have to eat quickly because I'm tutoring Colin Creevey in Potions at one. You know Colin, don't you Luna?"

"Yes, "she said "he's in your house. We have some classes together. He's the only boy that's nice to me; he never calls me Loony like the other boys, and he tells them to stop when he hears them do it.

He's my partner in Herbology because Professor Sprout wants boy girl teams and none of the other boys wanted me. He also likes animals like I do; we're the two best students in our Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Has he ever asked you to go out with him?" Hermione asked.

"No," Luna said "no boy has ever asked me out; I told you they all think I'm odd."

"But you said Colin is nice to you and you have some things in common that you like;" Ginny said "I think you would make a nice couple."

"Maybe," Luna said "but he wouldn't ask me out because the other boys would make fun of him if he did."

Hermione said, "I happen to know that Colin has never asked any girl out on a date; he's kind of shy. But I think if you let him know you think he's nice he might ask you out."

"I don't know," Luna said "I couldn't just walk up to him and say you're nice."

"You don't have to do that;" Ginny said "but in class if he does something like help you, or he tells the other guys not to call you names, then just say thank you that was very nice. Maybe he's afraid to ask you out because he thinks you'll say no; those few words will let him know how you feel and might give him the courage to ask."

In her Potions session with Colin, Ginny said as they finished working, "I'm tired; I had an earlier session this morning. Hermione tutored me and Luna Lovegood."

Colin said, "I know, Hermione told me about it. You're friends with Luna, aren't you? She doesn't have many friends; people thing she's odd."

"Everybody's odd in one way or another." Ginny said. "You're her Herbology partner, aren't you? Do you think she's odd; I think she's very nice."

"She is odd;" Colin said "but in a nice way; and like you said everybody has something odd about them, even you and me."

"If you think she's nice;" Ginny said "you should let her know. The way other boys tease her she would feel a lot better if she knew I'm not the only person in Hogwarts that thinks she's nice. Imagine how you would feel if you believed everyone else thought you were odd."

On Thursday night Colin came up to Hermione in the common room and said, "Can I talk to you about Saturday?"

"Okay," Hermione said "I promised you I'd see you again and I will; if that's what you're worried about?"

"Oh no," Colin said "I wanted to tell you I can't see you this week. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I sort of asked a girl to go to town with me and she said yes. I don't know how long our date will last and thought if things go right I won't be back until late.

Another thing Hermione, I want to thank you for helping me get over my fear of asking a girl out."

"Well you're welcome Colin." she said. "I enjoyed our lessons as much as you did; and I hope your date today goes well."

"Uh," he said "there is a favor I have to ask you. You know my little brother Dennis, he's a first year."

"Yes," Hermione answered with some hesitation. "I saw him at the sorting and around the common room; but I never talked with him. Why do you ask?"

"He's smaller and more shy than me and I don't want him to go through two years like I did; afraid to ask a girl out because of his size. Could you help him like you helped me?

I know he's only a first year; but you were so gentle with me and I know you could help him. Please Hermione."

Hermione looked at Colin and thought for a moment; Dennis was very young; but teaching Colin had been fun, why not give Dennis a try. She said, "Does he know what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, I told him how you helped me and it was his idea to ask you." Colin said. "He was afraid to talk with you himself, you being a fourth year and the smartest person in Gryffindor."

Colin wave across the room and Dennis came over; "Hi." was all he said.

"Hi Dennis," Hermione said "Colin tells me you want to learn how to talk and act with girls. You know you have a long time to learn; you are only a first year and lots of guys don't start going with girls until their second or even third year. I know some boys who were never with a girl until their fifth year."

"I would like to learn this year;" he said "there's a really nice first year girl I fancy and I think she fancies me to but I'm afraid to tell her because she gets very nervous when anyone talks to her. She's six inches taller than me and I hear other girls giggle when they see me talking to her. I don't know how to act around her or how to ask her out without embarrassing myself.

And if I asked and she did say yes; what do I do with her on a date. Colin said that you helped him and he tried to tell me what to do; but it's a little weird practicing how to talk to a girl when it's your older brother playing the girl. I can't practice kissing him either; so please help me. Practicing with a real girl would make it so much better."

"I'll try," Hermione said "but you have to do as I say just like I'm a teacher in class."

Dennis said, "I promise, when can you start teaching me?'

"Saturday night at nine if you want;" Hermione said "you wait for me in your room and I'll come up and we can talk in your bed just like Colin and I did."

The next time Hermione saw Ginny, she arranged to borrow the cloak; and Ginny said, "I thought Colin was taking Luna to town for the Hogsmeade weekend. You're not going to have sex with him again right after he gets back from a date with Luna?"

"No," Hermione said "hopefully he and Luna will have a good time and Colin won't ask me for any more help with girls. I need the cloak to help another shy boy that Colin thinks will benefit from my advice like he did.

Ginny didn't say anything to Hermione; but she noticed that both Colin and Dennis Creevey were being particularly nice to Hermione every time they saw her. Ginny thought to herself, "Well, Colin is my age, only a year younger than Hermione; but Dennis is a first year, only eleven."

Then she remembered what McGonagall told the girls her first year; "Sometimes an older boy or girl will flatter a younger student trying to be the first to sleep with a virgin." Hermione had told her that Chad and Dean were both virgins; and how much fun it had been teaching them about sex.

Could that be what Hermione was doing? Had she decided to have sex with younger boys like Colin because they were more likely to be virgins? Was she now playing with Dennis' emotions to be his first? Perhaps she should talk with Hermione about it.

The next day something happened for the first time in a year; Ginny was unwilling affected by something happening to Harry. In DADA, Professor Moody announced he was going to put each student under the Imperious curse so they would know how it feels in case somebody did it to them for real in the future.

When it was Harry's turn, Moody cast the curse and Harry went into a euphoric trance; he felt wonderful and peaceful only being vaguely aware of the rest of the class. Moody ordered him to jump up on his desk. Harry bent his knees to jump but something stopped him; that's a stupid thing to do in a classroom he thought so he hesitated.

Moody ordered him again to jump but something else was telling him not to. He half jumped and hit the desk with both knees, cursing in pain. The pain broke the Imperious curse and he returned to normal.

Moody said, "Good, look you lot, Potter fought the curse. We'll do it again and all you watch him."

In Transfiguration class Ginny was taking notes from McGonagall on how to change a table into a chair and back again when her mind went blank. She stopped writing and just stared at the wall. McGonagall noticed and walked over to her and asked. "Miss Weasley, is there something wrong?"

Ginny didn't answer but instead stood up and bent her knees as if she was going to jump into the air. McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, don't do something stupid like last year when you screamed in the middle of class for no reason."

Ginny only heard McGonagall's order, "don't do something stupid" and she froze in place with her knees bent; but something was telling her she should jump up on her desk. She tried to fight the urge to jump because she knew it was a stupid thing to do; but it was too strong and she ended up hopping into the side of her desk.

She cursed out loud as she felt severe pain in her knees; though her knees hadn't hit the desk. Then the urge to jump left her and she became aware of what she did as she heard the class laughing at her and McGonagall say, "Miss Weasley, you will see me after class."

She realized that Harry was in Moody's class and whatever he was doing had caught her by surprise. For the past year she had been able to push Harry's thoughts to the back of her mind; but not this time. Was their link getting stronger or was this just a slip in her control.

Then she felt that feeling starting again; whatever had happened to Harry was happening again. She summoned all her strength and fought off the feeling; then tried to contact Harry to help him fight it off to but his mind was blank.

That same feeling came over her again two more times in the next fifteen minutes but she knew now how to fight it. She finally managed to reach Harry between the third time and the fourth time and he told her what Moody was doing and she told him how she fought it off and helped him resist it to.

Later, after discussing it, they decided because Moody was aiming the curse at Harry, Ginny wasn't getting it full strength; that was why she could resist. Once she learned how and told him; Harry knew what to do and was able to resist the full strength of the curse.

They would have to tell Dumbledore about it next Saturday; it certainly could be useful.

After class she went up to McGonagall's desk and waited. Finally McGonagall said, "Well Miss Weasley, last year you wouldn't explain why you screamed in class and I gave you detention. Do you want another detention or will you tell me this time what happened."

"I don't want detention;" Ginny said "but I can't tell you what happened. If you tell Professor Dumbledore what I did; maybe he'll explain it. Please don't give me detention; I couldn't stop myself."

"Does this have something to do with what happened in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago?" McGonagall asked. "Are you being possessed again?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone;" Ginny said "not even you. Please, talk to Professor Dumbledore; he may decide to tell you."

"Very well," McGonagall said "You're dismissed; for now at least until I can see Professor Dumbledore.

Saturday at dinner Hermione asked Ginny, "Have you seen Colin? I wanted to find out how his date with Luna went."

"Ginny answered, "No, and it's late; everyone had to be back from Hogsmeade before dark and I haven't seen him or Luna. She's not at the Ravenclaw table."

"Could they be in Colin's bed?" Hermione asked. "I know it's only their first date; but Colin has really become much more confident with girls in the last few weeks. Do you think Luna would sleep with him on their first date?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny said. "Luna is hard to judge; but if they are, there's nothing we can do about it. Luna is smart enough to do the Contraceptive charm so I'm not worried about her getting pregnant. I hope Colin doesn't drop her afterwards; that would hurt her badly. After all it would be our fault; we set them up."

"I don't think Colin would do that." Hermione said. "I got to know him pretty well and he's a good guy; besides you heard him say he fancied Luna before we even set them up. I'm not worried; just interested in how things went with them."

Later, just before nine, Hermione put on the cloak and went to Colin's room and snuck in. His bed was empty, so she went farther up the boy's stairs until she found the room with Dennis' name on the wall next to the door. The door was open and she slipped in quietly to discovered all five first years were there; Dennis and two others in their beds reading, and the other two boys were in their shorts changing into their pajamas.

She went over to Dennis' bed and whispered, "Don't yell, it's me.

Dennis said aloud, "Hey guys, I'm tired and I think I'll turn in early; keep the noise down okay."

They all said goodnight and Hermione climbed into the bed with him as he pulled the curtains closed. He opened his mouth to say something; but Hermione put her finger on his lips to stop him as she pulled the cloak off. She shook her head, pointed her wand to the curtains and whispered the Silencing charm.

Then she said, "Now we can talk normally; the charm will keep your friends from hearing us."

Dennis said, "Colin told me you have an invisibility cloak so I shouldn't be surprised when you arrive; and that you would use a charm to keep the others from hearing us, but I thought you would have the charm working when you got here."

"No," Hermione said "the charm is on the curtains. They have to be closed before I can put it on and when they're opened the charm breaks; so don't open them until I have the cloak back on an don't talk to me after they're open or all your roommates will know I'm here with you.

Now let's talk about girls and how to talk to them."

They spent an hour with Hermione explaining the same things she had told Colin about using things you already know about the girl to start the conversation; and choosing topics the girl is interested in. They practiced with Dennis pretending to approach Hermione and start the conversation; but there was a hitch, Dennis didn't know anything about Hermione like Colin had. Hermione had to take time to tell him some things about herself that he could use to get started.

He had a stumbling start and after telling him what he did wrong and how to keep the conversation going Hermione said, "Now, let's pretend I'm a different girl with different interests and you try again."

She gave him some background about Ginny, without telling him it was Ginny, and he tried again to start a conversation doing somewhat better. They tried a third time with Hermione giving him information about one of her roommates, Lavender Brown, and again Dennis improved.

"You're getting better." she said. "You know this first year girl better than any of these practice girl personalities we did so you should be able to talk to her with relative ease. Just don't pay attention to other guys or girls around you; they'll probably be jealous of you talking to her. That's why the girls giggle, they wish a boy would talk to them; and the guys laugh because they wish they had the nerve to talk to a girl.

Now, once you're comfortable talking with the girl; and you think she's comfortable talking with you; you can ask her to go on a date with you, so plan ahead."

"I know;" Dennis said "Colin told me to have an idea of where to go ahead of time. I'm going to ask her to sit with me for the arrival of the foreign students, and the Halloween feast to if the first night goes well."

"Good idea," Hermione said "as first years you can't go to Hogsmeade; it's getting a little cold to go outside and by after dinner it's too dark for a walk. But, there will still be a few good days and you should think of asking her to go for a walk on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon if it's nice.

It was after midnight by the time Hermione was satisfied that Dennis was prepared to ask the girl out with confidence. She said, "I think that's enough for tonight; if you haven't asked the girl out by next Saturday we can meet again to practice more."

"But Hermione," Dennis said "what about after the date? Colin said you made him promise to always be nice to every girl and never hurt a girl. I promise that to; our parents already taught us that. And Colin told me when I was saying good-by to the girl I should say thank you for a wonderful time even if I didn't have a good time."

"That's right;" Hermione said thankful that Colin remember how she told him to act "always be polite."

"But what if the girl and I really did have a good time;" he said "then Colin said when we get back here, after I thank her for the date, I should kiss her. The girl I fancy is a Gryffindor; I couldn't kiss her in front of everyone in the common room."

"You should kiss her in the hall near the Fat Lady's portrait;" Hermione said "before you give the password to come in. The hall is generally empty, and if someone is there, talk with her until the other people come in then kiss her in private.

If the girl is from another house, kiss her before she goes up or down the stairs to her house. Okay, do you have any more questions before I go?"

"But I never kissed a girl;" he said "I don't know how to start. Show me before you go, please. Colin told me about kissing but I couldn't practice on him."

Hermione hadn't planned on kissing the first year; at least not tonight. She looked at his worried face and said, "Okay, you've seen people kiss; so pucker up your lips like this." She showed him her lips; then said, "Now you lean in toward the girl, it helps if you have a hand on her shoulder or neck, and touch her lips with yours.

Make sure she wants to kiss you, she has to pucker her lips to for it to work right; if she doesn't don't try to kiss her. So pucker up and kiss me."

Dennis came in too fast and didn't turn his head so his nose and hers hit fairly hard.

"Ouch," he said "kissing hurts."

"You're too anxious," she told him "a thank you kiss after a date should be slow and gentle. Turn your head a little in the opposite direction that the girl turns her head to keep your noses from hitting; then lean in slowly until your lips touch. Hold the kiss a few seconds then back off. Now try again."

It went much better the second time and Hermione told him; "Good; after the first kiss watch the girl's face; she may want a second kiss if she enjoyed the date. The second kiss is usually longer and you let the girl break it off when she's ready. Try again and wait for me to stop."

She kept the kiss going for more than ten seconds before stopping and Dennis said, "Kissing feels good, real good."

"It will feel better with the girl you fancy." Hermione said.

"Can I only kiss her twice?" Dennis asked. "What if we want to kiss again?"

"You can kiss as many times as you and she would like to and for as long as you and she would like." Hermione told him. "But remember we're talking about a thank you kiss after a date and you'll be in a hallway where people may come along and see. Getting caught in the hall by her friends kissing a boy too long and too passionately may embarrass the girl; so if you both want to kiss for a long time you should move to a place where you're not likely to be seen by passersby.

Now I'm going so if you have any more questions you can ask me some other time."

"Hermione," he said "you being here was sort of like a date; can I kiss you one more time, for practice."

She smiled and said, "Sure, one more kiss good-by."

They started to kiss and Dennis pushed his tongue out against her lips. Without thinking of what she was doing, reflex made her open her mouth and push her tongue out against his. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and she broke off the kiss.

She was red in the face as she said, "Who told you to use your tongue; we were supposed to be practicing a thank you kiss after a date. You don't tongue kiss a girl the first time; that's meant for later when you and the girl know each other better."

"Colin told me you kissed him that way." Dennis said "He told me you would teach me about sex to."

Hermione said nothing for a few seconds then told him, "Not for the first lesson. I told you, tonight we would practice talking to and asking a girl out, and we did. Teaching you to kiss was farther than I planned to go tonight and teaching you about sex comes much later.

You go out this week and talk to the girl you fancy. We'll see how that goes and then decide what other lessons I should teach you. So do you still want to meet again or are you angry with me."

"I still want to meet again." he said. "Even if she says she'll go with me I think I need to learn more about girls first."

Hermione wrapped the cloak around herself and left. She didn't sleep all night thinking of how far she should go with the little first year. On one hand he was very young; but on the other hand she knew she could teach him about sex better than some inexperienced first year girl who might ruin their first sexual encounter. By morning she still hadn't decided what to do but she knew she would have to before Saturday.

Hermione went to breakfast with Ginny; Harry and Ron wanted to sleep late. When they had filled their plates Hermione said, "I snuck into Colin's room last night at nine and he wasn't there; he wasn't in the common room either and it was after curfew. Neither he nor Luna are here now; do you think something happened to them in town?"

Before Ginny could answer, Luna came in and went to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Well, do we go over and ask, or wait until one of us sees her later?'

"Let's ask!" Hermione said "I'm dying to know."

They finished eating and walked to where Luna was sitting alone as she usually did. "Hi Luna," Ginny said "I heard Colin asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him yesterday."

"Yes," Luna said "it was like a real date."

"It was a real date;" Hermione said "when a boy asks a girl to go somewhere with him, she says yes, and they go; that's a real date."

Ginny gave Hermione a "now's not the time for that" look and asked Luna, "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yes," Luna said "Colin held my hand as we walked through the stores. We ate at the pub and he wouldn't let me pay for my food or drinks. He's such a gentleman."

"We missed you two at dinner last night." Hermione said. "Were you late getting back to the castle?"

"No," Luna said "we got back around four but didn't make it to dinner."

Ginny and Hermione waited but Luna said nothing else and continued to eat. Finally Ginny couldn't wait any longer and asked, "So, if you didn't make it to dinner, you and Colin must have been continuing your date even after getting back to the castle. What else did you two do?"

Luna looked up at the ceiling then said, "Well, Colin took a lot of pictures of me and the town so we both wanted to see how they came out. Colin had to mix the chemicals and develop the pictures; and I helped Colin clean up the dark room. That took some time; then we spent a long time looking at the pictures and talking about where each one was taken and how much fun we had.

It was after eight by the time we did all that and dinner was over by then."

Hermione said, "Colin didn't get back to Gryffindor common room by curfew at nine; you must have done something else after the pictures."

"Yes," Luna said "we had sex all night until just before I came to breakfast. I was a virgin, so I can't be sure; but I think Colin is a really good lover. Anyway I had a dozen orgasms and he didn't have any trouble getting an erection each time. He told me I'm so sexy he always has an erection when he sees me. Isn't that sweet?"

Hermione's mouth fell open and Ginny started choking. When she caught her breath Ginny said, "That's wonderful Luna; I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm just wondering however; where did you and Colin have all this sex? You didn't come to his room in Gryffindor so did you go up to your room in Ravenclaw?"

"No," Luna said, "We used the room on the third floor where you and Harry and Ron and Hermione used to go for sex at the beginning of last year. The blankets and pillows you stored are still in the closet made a comfortable place on the floor."

Now it was Hermione that choked. "How do you know about what we did last year?" she asked when she could talk.

"I don't have many friends;" Luna said "so I like to explore the castle in my spare time. I walked in on you and Ron a few times but you were too busy having sex to notice me. And I saw Harry and Ginny snogging in there a couple of times to; but I didn't want to disturb them either.

When Colin thanked me for going on a date with him and kissed me goodnight; I wasn't sure how to thank him back. Then I remembered seeing Ginny thanking Harry in that room; and you thanking Ron so I told Colin I wanted to have sex to thank him for asking me out.

We realized we needed a place for sex, and I thought we could check that room and sure enough the blankets and pillows were still there. I did clean up the mess we made on them so if you ever want to use then again it will be alright."

"Well thank you for cleaning up;" Ginny said "but we found a more comfortable place for sex so you and Colin feel free to use that room whenever you want to."

"We're going to meet for sex again after dinner tonight." Luna said. "If I knew sex felt so good I would have asked boys to do it years ago. But maybe not all boys are as good as Colin; I'll have to ask some other boys to do it with me so I can find out. It should be an interesting experiment."

Hermione, feeling guilty for setting Luna up with Colin in the first place said, "It may not be a good idea to ask boys to have sex with you. It really isn't as good if you don't already like the boy; so if you just ask any boy your experiment wouldn't prove anything. Take your time and wait for a boy that likes you first. A valid experiment can take years."

"You're right Hermione," Luna said "I'm lucky you've had sex with so many boys that you could warn me before I wasted time on an invalid experiment."

Hermione, not knowing if Luna was serious or making a derogatory comment about how many boys she had sex with, said nothing; but Ginny did say something, "Luna, you did use the Contraceptive charm last night."

"Yes," she answered "and I better go reverse it now before Colin's sperm starts to run down my legs here in the dining hall. Having sex must make you hungry; and after missing dinner last night I didn't stop to do it before coming to breakfast. I'll see you later."

Luna got up and left Ginny and Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw table. They were too stunned to talk; but when they noticed a group of Ravenclaws staring at them they finally got up and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

On the way Ginny said, "Are you as stunned as I am?"

Hermione answered with, "You mean about Colin and Luna having sex all night; or that Luna walked in on us having sex last year and hasn't said anything about it?"

"Either, or both;" Ginny said "I don't know which startled me the most."

"Do you think we should talk about it to Luna again?" Hermione asked. "Or maybe I should talk to Colin about it."

"No." Ginny said "There's an old saying, "When you find yourself in a hole; stop digging." We're already in so deep I think we better stop digging now; let's just drop the whole thing."

On October thirtieth the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived. About a dozen from each school all wanted to be chosen as their school's champion for the tournament by the magical Goblet of Fire. Any student wanting to be their school's representative had to put their name into the goblet and on Halloween the goblet would pick the best person from each school.

At the feast, Hermione noticed that Dennis Creevey was sitting with a very thin, but also very cute black haired girl that Hermione had seen around the common room. Colin was next to Dennis and on his other side was Luna; she should have been at the Ravenclaw table. Though couples often sat together for informal meals like breakfast and lunch; it was unusual for a student to sit at another houses table during a formal feast.

"They must be happy." Hermione thought because neither of them had asked her for another lesson about girls and sex.

That night, Fred and George took some aging potion to try and fool the goblet into thinking they were seventeen. As soon as they placed their name in, they and also several others who tried, were forcefully ejected by the charm Dumbledore placed around the goblet to stop underage students from trying to enter the tournament.

After the feast on Halloween Dumbledore had the Goblet of Fire placed in the center of the great hall and one after one the champions name were shot from the goblet's flame. First was Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, the same Viktor Krum that played for Bulgaria in the world Cup back in August. Then Fleur Delacour, a beautiful silvery blond haired girl, was chosen as the Beauxbatons champion. Finally Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker was picked from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sent the three champions off for instructions and started talking to the rest of the students when the goblet's flame erupted again and shot out Harry's name as a fourth champion.

Everyone was astonished; but nobody more than Harry who hadn't put his name in. After much argument and accusations of cheating; the head referee, Barty Crouch, ruled that any name that came from the goblet was legitimate and had to compete in the tournament. Harry was stuck competing against three students who were older and better trained, in a contest where students were killed in the past.

Only Ginny, who could see Harry's mind, and Hermione believed he had not entered his name; the rest of the school including Ron thought Harry had somehow tricked the goblet so he could win the thousand Galleon prize and get the glory of being the first champion in over two hundred years. Harry tried to convince Ron to believe him but Ron refused and they stopped talking.

In fact, from October 31st when his name came out of the goblet to November 24th the day of the first event, almost all the students, especially the Slytherins, refused to talk to Harry except to deride him as a cheater for sneaking into the tournament. It was like second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin.

In the first week of November, Dennis Creevey approached Hermione one night and said, "I've been out with Bessie, I mean Elizabeth, twice now and we have another date set for next week. Last date we kissed quite a bit and she started tongue kissing me, honest I didn't start it.

I think she wants to do more than kiss; I need you to teach me what to do next."

Hermione asked, "Do you know if Bessie has dated other guys; has she given you the feeling she's done a lot more kissing than you have?"

"She said I'm the first boy she's kissed." Dennis said. "After she tongue kissed me I told her I liked it and was glad she liked me enough to do that. She said her girlfriends told her she should do it so I would know she was willing to have sex with me. She said all her girlfriends are having sex with their boyfriends and they're teasing her for not doing it with me."

"I see." Hermione said "Dennis, what her girlfriends said about having sex is probably not true. Maybe one or two of them have done it but a lot of girls lie about it to make the other girls think they're more mature and worldly than they really are.

I'm not telling you to have sex with Bessie, or not to have sex; I just want you to be sure it's what you, and especially she, really wants. Once you do it you can't take it back and some girls realize later they should have waited.

If you want, we can meet Saturday and I'll show you more about girls and sex; but from now till then think if you really want to do it. Talk with Bessie and tell her what I told you. Both of you try and figure out what you mutually want to do."

Dennis said, "Thanks Hermione, I'll talk to Bessie and see you Saturday night to tell you how thing went."

Hermione told Ginny what Dennis told her and Ginny said, "So you're going to have sex with Dennis?"

Ginny had been meaning to talk to Hermione about Dennis since she first found out Hermione was teaching him about girls and now seemed to be the time to do it.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered. "It depends on him; I tried to tell him he and Bessie should wait. But if they plan on going ahead with it I think I should give him some experience on how to do it the right way."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Why not let them learn together about sex like Harry and I did. He was thirteen and I was twelve the first time and it was wonderful to learn together. Look how happy we are."

"You and Harry are special because of your mental connection; look at me and Ron." Hermione answered. "We were both virgins and I thought it was so wonderful the first time; I thought it could never be better. But now that I have some experience, looking back, it wasn't as good as it should have been. We fumbled around because neither of us knew how to properly please the other.

Every sexual experience I've had since Ron, with every boy including Colin, was better because either the boy or I knew how to do it right. I used to think the same as you; that two virgins should learn from each other. Now I think one of the partners should be experienced and able to teach the less experienced one. I plan to teach Dennis so he can teach Bessie."

Ginny interrupted with, "So you're doing it because you think it will make their first experience better; not because you enjoy having sex with virgin boys?"

"Of course," Hermione said "not that I don't enjoy it to; but I know I helped Chad, he told me thanks several times now that he's been with other girls. And I think I helped Dean; he and Lavender are together now and she told all our roommates one night what a good lover Dean is. Colin and Luna seem happy to.

As I said, I think Dennis and this girl are too young and hope they decide to wait; but if they intend to have sex one of them should know what to do. I also think now that you and Harry, and Ron and I were too young and we should have waited. We can't change what happened but we can learn and try to keep others from making the same mistakes."

"Maybe it was a mistake for you and Ron;" Ginny said "but not for me and Harry."

Saturday afternoon Dennis came to Hermione and said, "I talked with Bessie and she says she wants to make love to me if I want to. I told her I do; and she is going to come to my room on the day of the first task when all my roommates are out. So I need you to show me tonight what I should do with her."

Hermione met Dennis at nine and after closing the curtains she did the Silencing charm, handed him a copy of the Silencing charm and Contraceptive charm and said, "I gave Colin copies of these charms to and I'll tell you the same thing I told him, learn them and always use them.

You think your roommates will be out when you and Bessie plan on having sex; but what if one of them gets sick and comes back while you and her are doing it. Sex can be quite noisy and it would be very embarrassing for her if someone pulled your curtains open to find out what all the noise is about.

I don't know how good a spell caster she is but one of you better be able to cast the Contraceptive charm properly or else you'll be doing a lot of explaining to your parents and to Dumbledore. If Bessie gets pregnant she'll be expelled. How will you feel knowing you're half responsible for getting her expelled; and half responsible for taking care of a baby? I still recommend you wait until you're a little older but if you insist watch closely."

She did the Contraceptive charm on herself and said, "Now I can't get pregnant as long as the charm is on me. Some day this week I want you to put the charm on me to see that you do it right; so practice it.

Now, we left off last week with tongue kissing. After that you both start rubbing you hands on each other's body over your clothes at first, then under your clothes, and then you take each other's clothes off and rub each other while naked. There's no hurry, all that should take at least a half an hour, usually longer. All this foreplay allows the girl's body to get ready to have sex without it hurting her.

Now let's practice it."

Dennis knew less about a girl's body than Colin; which she thought was to be expected because of his age. Like with Colin, she had to guide his hand to the proper parts of her body, show him how to take her clothes of in a slow romantic fashion, and describe her genitalia.

She explained how he should stimulate each of her erogenous areas, how each area would respond to his touch, and how much time he should spend in each location; doing all this while having him touch and feel each part. Then she had him practice sucking her breasts, fingering her clitoris and cunny, and finally licking her clitoris to be sure he did things right.

When she was finished with her body she discovered he didn't know much about his own body either. She told him both the proper and slang names for his genitalia and what would happen to him during sex.

His dick was the smallest she had ever touched; but, he was only eleven and his whole body was small for his age. His dick would grow as he did and for now a small dick was probably best; considering how thin his girlfriend Bessie was, and that she was a virgin to, it was less likely to hurt her.

Then Hermione thought, "That's good for Bessie; but it wouldn't feel as good to me as a larger dick." She knew if she was going to enjoy having sex with Dennis now she wanted him to be bigger. She remembered the size of Malfoy's dick and what Ginny did to him at the World Cup; why not try the opposite.

She said, "Dennis, I'm larger than Bessie; could I use a spell to change the size of your dick so you'll get the same experience with me as you will with her?"

He asked, "Will it hurt?"

"No," she said "in fact it will make you feel better."

"Okay." he said.

She pointed her wand at his genitalia and said, "Engorgio."

His dick and balls enlarged until they were bigger than any boy's she had ever seen, including Malfoy's and Dennis asked, "Will I stay this big?"

"No," Hermione told him "charms like this wear off on their own over time; but I'll change you back when we're done. Your normal size dick will fit better with Bessie's cunny so you will both enjoy sex more like that."

She explained how the girl sometimes licked and sucked on the boy's dick to give him pleasure; but didn't tell him how much she would enjoy doing it with such a huge dick.

She started to lick him but when she tried to take him into her mouth she started to choke so she took as much as she could and used her hand to stroke the bottom of his now enormous shaft. She figured if she had to demonstrate oral sex to him she might as well get a taste of his sperm which she enjoyed doing to all the boys she had sex with; so she continued until he came in her mouth with such a huge load she had to swallow twice to get all his sperm down.

Close to two hours had passed doing all those things; and now they were both naked sitting across from each other. Hermione said, "Do you have any questions about my body or for that matter about your body and how things work?"

Dennis said, "When do I put my Willy into her cunny; is she supposed to tell me when?"

Hermione said, "After you've done all the other things I told you about and showed you; maybe she'll tell you. Since she's a virgin she may not, but if you do the foreplay right you'll feel that Bessie's cunny is wet and slippery, she probably be moaning and wiggling around, and maybe she'll squirt vaginal fluid; that's when you penetrate her.

Be sure to go slow and easy; sometimes it hurts the girl if she's nervous. If she asks you to stop you have to stop.

Now try it with me from the start and look for the signs I told you about. I tell you if you do something wrong."

Hermione got on her back and Dennis started tongue kissing her. He got his hand to her breasts and slit without a problem. Kissing her nipples could have been a little rougher for Hermione's taste but she said nothing, figuring as a virgin Bessie wouldn't want it any harder.

He licked and fingered her well enough to make her start moaning but stopped just as Hermione was reaching an orgasm and she told him to keep licking her. He did and as she reached her orgasm she squirted into his mouth which caught him by surprise and he coughed a few times but recovered quickly and got into position to penetrate her.

She brought her legs up and apart to make it easier for him to get his enlarged dick into her. He had trouble because his body weight was barely enough to force the nine inch long shaft that was as thick as his wrists into her. After all the boys she had been with Hermione's cunny was still fairly tight and only the fact that she was so slippery wet with anticipation of feeling the huge dick in her that allowed him to penetrate her.

At first she moaned in pain as her cunny was stretched; but pain quickly turned to pleasure as she felt him deeper into her than any other boy had ever been.

She said, "I wanted you to feel how hard you have to push to get all the way in me; it may be just as hard for you to penetrate a virgin like Bessie even with your dick at its normal size. It's important that you don't try and enlarge yourself when you're with Bessie or you will hurt her.

Now that you're in me move in and out until you reach your climax; if I haven't had an orgasm before you climax keep going until I do. If you don't give Bessie an orgasm she may not want to have sex with you again."

He humped on her and her orgasm came strong and long as he continued using that engorged dick on her until his tennis ball sized testicles began to shoot load after load into her until his sperm overflowed down her ass.

Hermione was covered in sweat from her orgasm and couldn't talk for a few minutes.

"How was I?" Dennis asked. "Will Bessie be satisfied with me as her lover and want to do it again?"

"You were very good." Hermione said trying to hide the fact that she just had the best sex she ever felt. She knew it was because of the charm and began to think what she had missed not using it in the past; but she would use it from now on if whatever boy she was with would let her.

"I think that's all you need to know to please Bessie." she said. "If you want to learn more let me know; but I think you might want to practice with her rather than me. She pointed her wand at his genitalia and said, "Reducio" shrinking everything back to its normal size.

"I have to go now." she said. She kissed him good-by put on the cloak and though it was two in the morning, she went to the girls shower to reverse the Contraceptive charm to stop the excess sperm from running all the way down her legs into her slippers. She had the most pleasant dreams that night.

Two days later Dennis came to her in a far corner of the common room and said, "I memorized the charms; can you watch me do them to see I got them right."

Hermione had her back to the room blocking the view of anyone else there and said, "Do the Silencing charm first."

He did it correctly and she said, "Now the Contraceptive charm. Point you wand at my abdomen and I'll be able to feel it if you do it right."

He did and she said, "It worked, I felt it close off my cervix. Now don't forget to have Bessie do it to herself or you do it for her."

Dennis left and Hermione went to the loo to reverse the charm since her period was due soon and leaving her cervix blocked to her menstrual flow would hurt.


	19. Chapter 19 The First Task

Chapter XIX – The First Task

As the first task approached the comments to Harry got worse. Malfoy even made badges that said POTTER STINKS. One day, in the hall in front of Snape's potions room, he offered to give one to Hermione and said, "But don't touch my hand, now. I just washed it, you see; and I don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Harry lost his temper and hexed Malfoy who hexed him back at the same time. Their hexes hit in mid air; Harry's bouncing onto Goyle and Malfoy's onto Hermione. The hex made Hermione's teeth start growing longer and she had to go to the hospital wing to have them shrunk.

Snape, hearing the noise, came out from his classroom and let Malfoy go but deducted fifty points from Gryffindor.

Things got worse when Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the tournament in which she talked entirely about Harry, ignoring the other contestants. The article also claimed Harry was sexually involved with both Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

Harry was infuriated that Ginny and Hermione were being dragged into this mess; but Ginny and Hermione both said they didn't care because their friends all knew the truth about their relationship and what strangers thought didn't matter. However, students were now making derogatory comments to Ginny and Hermione to.

Ginny spent all her free time with Harry and the two of them were subjected to many snide comments which cause Harry's chain to start glowing; but Ginny kept him from doing anything that would get him in trouble. Hermione avoided hateful comments by taking her usual refuge in the library as she had in past years when thing were going bad for her.

Harry tried to apologize to Hermione for causing her all this trouble; but she brushed it off saying, "I ignore the comments about us being involved sexually; and being in the library most of the time is not so bad, I would have spent a lot of my time there anyway.

The only bad part is Viktor Krum comes to the library quite often. Every time he passed by me he said "Allo" in that accent and deep voice of his; it's really very cute. Then one day he sat at the same table as me for first time and introduced himself as if everyone in the school doesn't already know who he is.

He was very formal"; she lowered her voice so it sounded more like a man and continued, He said; "Allo, I am Viktor Krum. I am here with Durmstrang School of Magic for Tri-Wizard games."

"At the time I didn't realize he was just being very formal and I thought he was so stuck up that I should take him down a peg.

I laughed and said, "I know, I was there when the Goblet of Fire chose you as the Durmstrang champion. I also was at the World Cup and saw you play. You're the second best seeker I've ever seen."

He looked at me and asked, "You think there is a better seeker, yes."

I said "Yes, my friend Harry Potter is seeker for our house team and I think he is better."

The look on his face was priceless; but he also looked hurt and I remembered we're supposed to be nice to the guest students so I added, "But of course I only saw you play once so I could be wrong."

He looked a little happier and said, "I know of Harry Potter; he to vas in minister's box at Vorld Cup. He is black hair boy with you and cherven family; how you say in English, ah red hair family. I see you sit with him also to eat. You are his friend, yes?

You tell me now why Harry Potter sneak into tournament under age."

I figured he was getting back at me for saying you're a better keeper than him and I wasn't going to let him say you snuck in and I said so, "Harry didn't sneak in; someone put his name in without him knowing."

"Vhy someone do that;" he said "even students in your school say he cheat to get in."

I got angry and insisted. "He didn't! You're wrong, and everyone else is wrong. I've known Harry for years and he never lies; and I won't let you say he cheated."

He said, "Then you tell me, vhy someone vould put Harry Potter's name in goblet? I sorry you get angry, but have to know truth about Potter. Headmaster Karkaroff say Potter not good enough for contests, can not vin. I vonder vhy someone that can not vin vould put name in; to help other Hogwarts boy maybe.

Stories say Potter good person, stop dark wizard vhen very young. I think you good person to and even though you his friend, I hope you vill tell me truth."

I said, "Harry is honest, he did not enter his own name to help Cedric. If you know Harry's story then you know that Voldemort has tried to kill Harry several times. We think a follower of Voldemort put Harry's name in hoping he'll be killed during the games.

Viktor, if you had almost been killed several times, and were still in danger of being killed any minute, would you enter a contest where you have another chance on being killed?"

He looked at me and finally said, "No, I vould not. You are loyal to friend to him, I like that."

I was surprised he remembered seeing us at the World Cup and now that the issue of how you got in the tournament was settled I said, "You're very observant, I didn't expect you to notice and remember everyone that was in the minister's box. Especially when your must have been in pain from your nose being broken during the match and you were being honored for your great playing.

He said, "Seeker must notice everything around him; but since you tell me truth, I must also tell you truth, I have picture from awards on vall at my home and you and Harry Potter are in it. That is how I know you vere there with him.

I see you are very pretty girl, but must be smart to; I see you in library often. Vhat your name?"

I thanked him for the compliment and told him, "Hermione Granger." But he couldn't pronounce my name.

He said, "Herm-own-ninny, that pretty name. I can still sit at table vith you to read? You not angry vith me for asking about your friend?"

I said, "I was at first, but I understand why you would be interested if you thought Harry was going to help Cedric. Certainly, you can sit here any time, and if you need help finding a book or with anything else just tell me and I'll be happy to help."

We sat there for two hours doing work without another word passing between us. He's sat with me several times since then without saying more than a dozen words after that introduction."

"If he doesn't talk, and doesn't bother you;" Harry asked "then why did you say you don't mind being in the library except for Krum?"

"Actually, it's not Viktor that's annoying; he has a gaggle of girls following him around." Hermione said. "When he sits at the table with me, his worshipers hovering about sometimes distract me; but I'll survive."

The only one who actually seemed upset about Rita Skeeter's story was Ron. Since the World Cup he had been exceptionally nice to Hermione, still trying to get her to come back to him. He was still unaware that Hermione had been with Chad, Dean, Colin, Dennis, and both Fred and George at the same time. But now, after Rita's article hinting that Harry was having sex with Ginny and Hermione to, the fact that Hermione was spending a lot of time with Harry and Ginny made him think there could be some truth to it.

The resentment he had last year of Harry being with Ginny returned. He began to think that Harry was cheating on Ginny with Hermione; or worse that Ginny knew and approved of the three of them being sexually involved. Ron's grew more angry with Harry each day.

The Saturday before the first task was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went to town together. Ron was with Fred and George since he and Harry still weren't talking.

In the Three Broomsticks pub they saw Hagrid, who asked Harry to come to his hut at midnight. Harry was supposed to talk to Sirius using the flue network at one in the morning; but because Hagrid seemed so worked up and said it was very important, Harry agreed to meet him. Harry figured he could get the talk with Hagrid over quickly, and still be back to the common room fireplace before one to talk with Sirius.

Coming out of the pub they found Malfoy and a group of Slytherins waiting for them; and upon seeing the three of them together the Slytherins began making lewd comments on what Harry was doing with the two girls. It must have been planned out in advance, because Rita Skeeter and her cameraman were nearby hoping to get pictures of an incident to go with another article about Harry.

A group of town's people and students from the other houses were attracted by the noise

Rita got her wish when Pansy Parkinson yelled out loud that Ginny and Hermione were whores who only stayed with Harry because of his fame. Harry lost control and before Ginny could stop him he slashed his arm horizontally through the air using one of Tom Riddle's spells. A burst of bluish light went out from his hand knocking all the Slytherins back several feet. They seemed to be unhurt; but none of them were able to speak and they rushed back toward the castle terrified.

Rita came over to Harry with the cameraman who began to take pictures of the three teens as Rita said, "What spell was that you used for that unwarranted attack on those helpless students just for saying something you didn't like? And how did you manage it without your wand in your hand? We have pictures and I'm sure the ministry will want to investigate such an incident."

"Unwarranted;" Ginny said "they were calling us vile names in public. They were saying things about us that are not true. Are you going to state that in your article; or will it be another trashy article just to stir up trouble and get your name on the front page? After all you started all this trouble for us with your last miserable lying article."

Rita looked at Ginny and said softly, "Hum, what to use as a headline; "Twelve-year-old girl know to be sleeping with Harry Potter denies being a whore." that seems to work."

The cameraman took a close up picture of Ginny just as Rita finished talking and said, "That picture will go perfectly with that headline."

Ginny's chain began to glow and she pointed a finger at the camera. "What picture?" she asked as a burst of flame followed by acrid smoke came out of the camera. "Oh, and I'm thirteen;" she added "you should get at least one thing accurate in the article."

The cameraman dropped the camera which was getting quite hot and yelled," What did you do to my camera? You'll pay for all the damage."

He reached to grabbed Ginny's arm but quickly let go when she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "Scabiocium" and his skin broke out in pus oozing scabs that he started scratching through his clothes.

"I don't have to pay for anything; because I didn't do anything." Ginny said aloud. She turned toward the two dozen people who had been watching them and asked, "Did any of you see me do something? Did I pull my wand? Did I say any hex or curse? I don't recall doing anything at all except point at the camera. And I pointed because I was going to demand you give me the pictures you took since all three of us are underage and you don't have permission from our parents to take our pictures.

But I guess since your defective camera caught fire those pictures are destroyed and the fumes seem to have irritated your skin. You better go to St. Mungos and see a healer. Also since you'll have no proof to back up anything Rita prints about us; I'm sure all our parents will sue you and the Daily Prophet for libel if you write anything about us without proof."

"You just wait little girl." Rita said. "We know you made the camera catch fire. I don't know how you did it without your wand, or how Potter cursed those students without his wand; but I'll find proof sooner or later. Then you'll be sorry; all three of you."

Harry's chain was also glowing as he said, "Maybe you're the one that will be sorry. Maybe this place has a curse on it; and you two should be worried that you'll burst into flames if you bother us again."

Harry pointed his finger at Rita and the cameraman. Rita stood her ground; but the cameraman backed off quickly. Rita said, "This isn't over." and she turned and left.

That night, Hagrid led Harry deep into the woods where four dragons were being kept. The first task required each champion to face a dragon; Harry was terrified but supposed finding out now was better than finding out at the start of the task and maybe fainting in front of the crowd.

Harry knew Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour also had found out about the dragons from their headmasters; so he went to Cedric and told him. "It will make everything fair." Harry said when Cedric asked why Harry was telling him this.

Hermione and Ginny were trying to help Harry with ideas of how to handle the dragon; but it was Mad-eye that finally gave Harry the clue he needed. Contestants were only allowed their wand and Mad-eye told Harry to use it to get whatever Harry needed to do what he was best at. Harry was best at flying so he decided to summon his broom and fly about to evade the dragon.

The task turned out to be stealing a golden egg, which contained a clue to the second task, from the dragon's nest. Harry was able to lure the dragon from the nest and get the egg faster than any of the other champions. What almost nobody knew was that he had Ginny's mental help doing that.

They, with Hermione's help, had planned it out the day before when Harry still thought all he had to do was evade the dragon. Harry flew back and forth to tease the dragon. Because dragons were so magically powerful, Ginny had to concentrate all their mental energy on a hex to irritate the dragon's mouth and teeth so it hurt when the dragon breathed fire. After trying twice to hit Harry with fire the dragon's mouth was hurting enough that it did not want to use fire again; so instead, it had to take off and try and chase Harry away.

Harry on his broom was much more maneuverable than the massive dragon which gave him the chance to swoop in and get the golden egg before the dragon could turn to defend it's nest.

After seeing how dangerous the task was, Ron apologized to Harry saying, "You would have had to be crazy to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire." Then Ron confessed about what he had been thinking about Harry cheating on Ginny with Hermione.

"Ron," Harry said "Hermione is like a sister to me. I love Ginny and Ginny only. Hermione was spending time with me trying to help me prepare for the first task. Ginny was there with us all the time.

If you want to get Hermione back you'll have to do more than be nice to her; you'll have to show her you've matured since last year, and part of that is not being jealous. Even if she went on a date with another boy you would have to say something like, "I hope you have a good time; or something similar." Then she'll start to see that you've really changed and maybe in time she'll be willing to give you another chance."

"Is Hermione seeing another boy?" Ron asked. "Do you know something about her?"

"No!" Harry said. "Ron, Hermione and I don't talk about things like that; she used to talk with Ginny about those things at one time; maybe they still do, but I don't know anything. You're doing what I just told you not to do; acting jealous. If you asked Hermione that she'd probably tell you to mind your own business and get more upset with you. If you don't change you'll never get her back.

Now, let's forget about what happened the past month and go back to the way things were."

Ron didn't seem happy; but he smiled; they were friends again after three weeks of not talking.

Ginny was waiting for Harry and Ron to finish their talk, and they all headed back to the common room where Fred and George had prepared a celebration for Harry's victory; but when they got there Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her aside saying, "You have to help me with Dennis and Bessie."

"Why, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pulled her across the common room as she said, "They're in Dennis' room; Bessie is hysterical and Dennis almost.

Luckily I wanted to check on them. I knew they were planning on having sex for the first time when everyone else was at the first task; and I was afraid they would still be doing it when Dennis' roommates got back. I didn't want them to be embarrassed.

I just got here, Fred and George started decorating the room, and one of Dennis' roommates came in right behind me. I was going up the boy's steps but he was in a hurry for some reason and ran past me.

I followed him and was at the door to the room when I heard Bessie screaming and the boy came out with a naked Dennis chasing him. They ran right into me and all three of us were knocked down; almost all the way down the steps."

They had reached the door to Dennis' room by then and Ginny saw a first year boy unconscious on the landing outside the door so she stopped and kneeled down to see if he was hurt. She could hear Bessie still crying and Dennis telling her everything would be okay; that Hermione would help her.

Hermione said, "He's not hurt." She pointed to the boy and picked up her story with, "We were all still on the floor when he started yelled at me that Dennis had stabbed a girl and she was bleeding all over.

Dennis grabbed my arm and said, "No Hermione, I didn't hurt her she just started bleeding."

His roommate started yelling "help, murder", so I stunned him to keep him quiet before all of Gryffindor got back and came to see what was happening.

I went in and checked on Bessie; it seems her period started as they were having sex and she got scared. I don't know why she's so upset about just having her period; but once I knew Dennis didn't hurt her I told him to stay with her and I came looking for you to help."

"Why don't we just take her to Madam Pomfrey and have her handle it?" Ginny said as she stood up and moved into the room.

Hermione answered, "In her state she'll tell the Madam everything including they were having sex. You know from last year that's against school rules and Madam Pomfrey has to call Dumbledore about things like that, also McGonagall as head of Gryffindor; Dennis and Bessie will be in big trouble. With McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey knowing about it; I'm sure Dumbledore won't be able to just overlook it like he did for us.

Anyway, she seems to be unhurt and if we can find out why she's so upset and calm her down; none of the teachers will have to be involved and Dennis' and Bessie's parents won't have to be notified."

They had reached Dennis' bed by then and could see Bessie, still naked, still crying, with her menstrual flow staining the sheets red around her genital area. Dennis was also naked, his penis and thighs also red with smears of blood. He was standing next to the bed holding Bessie's hand and talking softly to her.

Hermione said, "Dennis, go take a shower and get dressed. Then find Colin and stay with him; don't tell him or anyone else what happened. If he asks, just say I told you to wait for me and I'll explain everything. Now go."

Dennis grabbed a towel and clean clothes and left.

Ginny said, "Hermione, you stay and talk with Bessie while I do a memory charm on the roommate. When I'm done he won't remember what happened and I'll send him down to Harry's celebration."

Hermione looked at her and asked, "Memory charm to forget; one of Tom's I guess?"

Ginny said, "Yes, and a very useful one at that."

Then she went out to the stairs and she was back before Hermione got Bessie calmed down enough to answer questions. Ginny said, "The roommate is taken care of; and I sealed the door so none of Dennis' other roommates can walk in on us. Did you learn anything from her yet?"

"Just starting;" Hermione said "she was too scared to talk.

"Maybe it will help if we clean the blood from her and the bed?" Ginny said. "It looks like she has a fairly heavy flow on top of the blood from breaking her hymen.

Hermione pointed her wand and said, "Scourgify" and the blood was gone.

Ginny said, "Bessie, we'll help you, you're safe. Tell us why you're so frightened; it's only your period starting."

She said, "My roommates said I would only hurt a little and there would only be a little blood from having sex; but my stomach started to hurt real bad, not just a little, I started to bleed all over him and the bed. It won't stop; am I going to die because I had sex?"

"No," Hermione said "you're not going to die; and you're not bleeding because you had sex, you're just having your period."

"What's my period?" Bessie asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at Hermione; finally Ginny said, "Bessie, didn't you ever have your period before?'

"I don't know what my period is." she said.

Hermione said, "Didn't your mother ever tell you about how a girl's body changes as she gets older?"

"I'm Muggle born, and my parents were killed in an accident when I was five." she said. "I've lived in twelve Muggle foster homes after that. Nobody wanted to keep me because they thought I was crazy, I could do things that the other children couldn't and they were all afraid of me.

When I was ten, I ran away from the last place they sent me and for more than a year I was living in an abandon building until Professor McGonagall found me and told me I'm a witch. Professor Dumbledore said he would find a magical family that I could stay with during the summers, a family that won't hate me and call me a freak."

Ginny said, "I'm so sorry; we didn't know. If we did we would have helped you understand. Didn't you tell your roommates about your life; they should have explained things to you."

"I didn't want them to know about me;" Bessie said "my roommates aren't much nicer to me than the foster families were. They always say I'm not a real witch because I didn't know anything about magic when I first came here.

They tease me about everything; like that I never had sex. That said that if I was a real witch I would be having sex with lots of boys by my age.

The boys are no better, they tease me to, except Dennis, he's the only one that's been nice to me. That's why I wanted him to be the first one to have sex with, I don't know anything about sex but I thought he'd be nice and teach me, I didn't think he'd hurt me when we did it."

"Dennis didn't hurt you." Ginny said.

She looked at Hermione and said, "You want to do it or do I have to?"

Hermione said, "I'm only fifteen; I didn't expect to have to give a sex talk to a young girl for a long time."

Ginny said, "Well, I'm only thirteen, but one of us has to tell her; like you said we can't get teachers involved without making more trouble for her and based on her story she's had enough trouble in her life already."

"Both of us together." Hermione said. "Between us we should be able to cover everything."

"Agreed." Ginny said. "But she has no background; nobody has ever told her anything about sex, at least nothing correct. And her roommates have her all confused and scared already; we're going to have to explain it to her like she's five years old."

Hermione nodded and, "You're right, we can't just repeat what our mothers told us during our sex talks. My mother started telling me things when I was young, so I already knew a lot about sex and babies before she gave me the big talk."

"My mother to." Ginny said "So keep it simple."

Ginny sent a mental message to Harry, she told him, "I'm sorry to miss your celebration but Hermione and I have to do something very important that can't wait. I'll explain more when there is time." She also told Harry to find Dennis and Colin and let them know everything would be okay.

Harry thought back to her, "What will be okay?"

Ginny said, "Never mind what; just tell them and I'll explain tonight."

Hermione started by saying to Bessie, "Explaining what happened to you will take a long time; so right now we're going to give you a short version so you won't worry. If you have more questions you can ask either of us at any time.

From now on, Ginny and I will be your big sisters; if there's anything you don't understand, if you have any problems, if you need help, or just want to talk to someone, you just tell one of us and we'll always be there for you. Do you understand?"

Bessie wiped her eyes and said, "Nobody has ever been nice to me before; you're not teasing me, you will really help me."

"Yes," Ginny said "Hermione and I have been like sisters to each other for a long time and you're our little sister now. And my brothers and my boyfriend Harry will be like your brothers; they'll help you to, all you have to do is ask them. "

Bessie smiled, took Ginny's hand and said, "I believe you; thank you, thank you both."

At that moment Bessie had a cramp and a small amount of blood came from her vagina and she started crying again. "Oh, I'm still bleeding;" she said "do something please."

Hermione said, "Bessie, when a girl gets old enough her body starts to change; it starts getting ready so she can have babies some day when she's older. With some girls it starts when they're eight of nine; with other girls not until they're thirteen or even fourteen, most girls start about your age.

"You're bleeding not because you had sex with Dennis; it's because you body is changing. Most girls' mothers tell them about it before it starts so they won't be scared; unfortunately none of your foster parents explained it to you.

Usually, about your age, girls start to make eggs that can grow into a baby if a boy helps by fertilizing the egg."

"How does a boy do that?" Bessie asked.

"By having sex with the girl." Ginny said.

"So I'm going to have a baby now because Dennis and I had sex?" she asked.

"No," Hermione said "you don't have a baby every time you have sex. Your body and the egg have to be in just the right state for the egg to grow into a baby. We have sex because it feels good and makes us grow closer to a boy we fancy. A girl can have sex hundreds of time without ever having a baby.

But if your egg gets too old and it's not fertilized it can't start to grow so it dies and your body gets rid of it and starts producing a new egg. That's your period; and that's what happened to you today for the first time. For weeks your body has been holding an egg waiting for you to have sex and start it growing. But you didn't and today your body passed the dead egg out."

"But I did have sex today;" Bessie said "so why didn't the egg start to grow instead of dying?"

"It was too late;" Ginny said "the egg had already died before you and Dennis had sex and it was already on the way out of your body. It was just a coincidence that you and Dennis started having sex at the same time your period started.

Hermione, can having sex get a girl's period started?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I never read that anywhere; but I know stress can affect your period. I'm sure Bessie was stressed for the past few days from worrying about having sex for the first time; that could have started it."

Ginny said, "She's been stressed for more than a year now; living alone in an abandon building."

Hermione said, "I did read that very thin girls are sometimes unable to have a period or tend to have more irregular periods. Some fat on the body is needed to make the hormones that cause your period. If she wasn't eating much before; maybe now that she's getting good food here at Hogwarts, that's why her period started."

Bessie looked at the fresh blood stain on the sheet and said, "It looks awful; are all eggs that bloody?"

Hermione told her, "It's not the egg's blood; the lining of you uterus also comes out."

"What's that?" Bessie asked.

Ginny answered, "Your uterus it the place in your body where the egg would grow into a baby if it got fertilized by a boy. It's right about here." Ginny pointed to her lower abdomen. "It has been growing soft and thick to make a good place for a baby to grow; but since the egg died that soft thick lining dies with it and also come out during your period.

That's some of your blood with the egg; but it's not as bad as it looks. Most girls only lose a couple of tablespoons of blood; you seem to be losing twice that much but not enough to hurt you. A little blood can look like a bucket full and scare you; but it won't kill you. It will go on for a few days and stop.

Your body will make and hold a new egg for about a month and then your period will start again for a few days."

"I have to go through this every month?" Bessie asked. "It hurts bad."

"I think you have dysmenorrhea;" Hermione said "that means severe cramps with your period. It happens to younger girls sometimes; we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey as soon as you're settled down and she can give you something so it won't hurt. Also you may not get your period every month, young girls periods are usually less frequent; sometimes a month and a half in between"

"It's an inconvenience to have your period," Ginny said "but if you ever want to have a baby it's necessary; and you do get used to it. Like Hermione said if it hurts too much see Madam Pomfrey and she'll give you something to help."

"But I can't be bleeding on everything for days;" Bessie said "what can I do? Can't you stop it?"

"No." Hermione said "the dead egg and everything around it has to come out or you'll get very sick. But there are things you can use so you won't bleed all over. In fact nobody but you will even know you're having your period."

Hermione looked to Ginny and said, "What do you think, a tampon or a pad? My mother started me on pads; but now I like tampons better; I think they're less bothersome."

Ginny said, "Me too; but let's have her try both and she can decide for herself. I'll send for both."

"What are those things you're talking about?" Bessie asked "And how are you going to send for them?"

"I can talk to my boyfriend Harry mentally;" Ginny said "anywhere we are at any time. I'll have him send up a couple of pads and a couple of tampons while we tell you about them."

Ginny told Harry, "Find any one of my roommates and tell her I want two of my tampons and two sanitary pads; she'll know someone that uses them. Remember to tell her to put them in a bag of some kind so not everyone in the common room will see her handing them to you. You give them to Dennis Creevey and tell him to bring them up to his room."

Harry said, "You have to be kidding; you want me to ask a girl to get me tampons. Why do you want them?"

Ginny said, "Don't be stupid Harry; just do it and do it now. And don't forget two sanitary pads to."

While Ginny was doing that Bessie said to Hermione, "I like Ginny, she's nice; but my roommates told me Ginny is a whore; that she sleeps with her boyfriend just because he's famous."

Hermione was shocked but Ginny who had just finished talking to Harry laughed and said, "Your roommates aren't very nice, are they. They tease you, push you into having sex, and now you say they call me names to. I think we should have a little talk with them about their un Gryffindor like behavior; what do you think Hermione?"

"I think you right." Hermione said. "And we should have a talk with Professor McGonagall to."

"Don't," Bessie said "I don't want you to get them in trouble. If you could just get them to stop teasing me; that would be enough."

"Perhaps I can get my brothers Fred and George to teach them a lesson without telling Professor McGonagall." Ginny said. "Would you object to that?"

"No," Bessie said "that would be okay; but don't let your brothers hurt them."

"They won't." Hermione said. "And let me tell you the truth about Ginny and Harry. Do you know about Harry and what happened to him?"

"Yes," Bessie said "when my roommates told me about Ginny sleeping with him because he's famous; I asked them why he was famous. That's another reason they said I'm not a real witch; I didn't know about Harry Potter. But they told me about him stopping "You Know Who" and they said that's why Ginny wants to be his girlfriend."

Hermione continued; "You're our little sister now so I'm going to tell you something not many people know; but you can't tell anyone else, promise."

"I promise." Bessie said.

Ginny stood there silently while Hermione went on, "When Ginny was a first year, her roommates teased her about never having sex to. She was very upset about it just like you were; that's why she wants to help you, she understands what you're going through.

Then later in her first year, "You Know Who" attacked her and almost killed her. Harry saved her life and they found out that something had caused them to be connected mentally. That's why she and Harry can talk to each other where ever they are.

Harry fell in love with her and he asked her to wear his promise ring; do you know what that means?"

No," Bessie said as she stared at the ring on Ginny's finger.

Ginny said, "It means Harry wants to marry me and stay with me for the rest of our lives. We're too young to get married yet; but we sleep together because we both love each other."

Hermione said, "Remember you can't tell anyone about what happened to Ginny or why she sleeps with Harry; only their families and closest friends know and they all promised to keep it secret so 'You Know Who' never finds out."

Ginny said, "We told you because you're our sister now; we trust you and you can trust us."

"I do trust you and I'll never tell you secret to anyone." Bessie said.

Hermione said to Bessie, "Let me tell you now about the things we're going to get to help you with your period. Tampons and pads will absorb the blood so there won't be any mess. Ginny and I like tampons; they fit inside your vagina. Pads attach to your knickers and sometimes if you run or jump around too much they rub and can come loose. We'll show you how to use both of them; you should try both and see which you like best."

"Where can I get them?" Bessie asked. "I don't have any money and there're no stores where I can steal them like I had to steal food and things when I was living alone."

Hermione looked at Ginny again and Ginny just shook her head. "Madam Pomfrey has a supply of both; when we take you to see her about your cramps we'll get some of each for you."

There was a knock on the door and Dennis yelled, "The door is locked; someone let me in."

Ginny went to open the door while Hermione pulled the sheet up over Bessie so she would be less embarrassed having Dennis see her.

When he got to the bed Dennis said, "Hi Bessie, I hope you're feeling better; I didn't mean to hurt you.

Hermione, what did I do wrong that made her bleed like that? We never even got to have sex; I did all the foreplay things for a long time but she wasn't enjoying it. She seemed to be in pain instead. I got on top of her; but I was worried that she didn't seem ready to start having sex. Then she started bleeding all over."

"We did have sex." Bessie interrupted. "We were naked together in bed and we kissed. He touched my girl parts and I touched his boy parts."

"Touching each other when you're naked is not having sex." Ginny said. "There's much more to it; but we'll explain it later. Go on Dennis."

Dennis said, "Bessie was bleeding and crying so I pulled the curtains open to go for help; but we took so long having foreplay that my roommate Joe got back just as it happened. He saw the blood and must have thought I hurt her so he ran and I chased him to try and explain. That's when we ran into you.

Tell me what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong;" Bessie said "Ginny and Hermione explained what happened to me and it's not your fault. Don't be mad at me Dennis; I still like you and I want you to like me."

"I do;" Dennis said "you're the nicest first year girl in all four houses. I'm just worried that you'll be okay."

"We wanted you to see she's fine so you wouldn't worry." Hermione said "Now go back to the celebration. We'll be in your room another few minutes and then we'll join you."

Dennis left the bag with Ginny and said good-by to Bessie then left the room. Hermione took a tampon and applicator from the bag and explained to Bessie how to insert it. She didn't seem at all embarrassed to watch as Hermione took off the pants she was wearing and her knickers and insert the tampon into her own cunny.

While Hermione was removing it, Ginny said, "You have to be sure to change it every six hours or so; if you forget and leave it in too long you can get sick. Younger girls are more likely to forget and have problems; so for the next few days, if you decide to use tampons, either Hermione or I will check on you and remind you.

Hermione took a sanitary pad and picked up Bessie's knickers from the foot of the bed. She showed Bessie how to fit it in her knickers and said, "I think you should try these first like our mothers made us at first. Just because Ginny and I like tampons that doesn't mean you will; and if you don't like them you can switch later, but come for one of us to check on you before insert a tampon.

Now that you are calmed down; get dressed and we'll go to see Madam Pomfrey. Don't tell her you were in bed with Dennis to have sex or you'll both get in trouble; just tell her your having your first period and are having bad pains."

In an hour they were back to the common room. Madam Pomfrey's potion had stopped her cramps and Bessie went to sit with Dennis. Ginny finally got to be with Harry; and Hermione, after two bottles of Butterbeer that Fred and George had smuggled in from town, went to her room to think about everything that happened and what could be done so no other girl had to go through the same thing.

That night Ginny explained to Harry what happened. She then got him to promise to have a talk with Dennis; "Hermione and I will take care of answering Bessie's sex questions girl to girl; but we think a guy should explain about girl's periods to Dennis and we elected you to do it. You've seen me go through enough of my periods to explain to Dennis what to expect from Bessie. If he doesn't understand what happened to her he'll be afraid to have sex again thinking it will happen every time.

Now Harry, if you're not too tired from fighting a dragon, would you like to have our own little celebration here in bed?"

"I've been thinking of nothing else since this afternoon." Harry said. "What do you have in mind?"

Ginny rolled on top of him and began to smother him with kisses which soon turned into tongue kisses. Harry unbuttoned her pajama tops to begin kissing and nipping at her breasts. She responded by pulling his pajama bottoms and boxers off to suck on his dick until it was rock hard. Then she said, "Let me do the work now; you must be tired from this morning."

She sat on him in cowgirl position and slowly moved up and down until her orgasm began to build. Then she sped up bouncing on him until they both reached their climax. Then they rested against each other for several minutes until Harry asked, "We're not finished yet; are we?"

Ginny said, "Not if you still have energy."

"I'm so pumped up from fighting the dragon I couldn't go to sleep if I tried." Then he began kissing her again and fingering her clitoris.

"Harry," she asked "do you feel like trying a new position; I found it in one of the sex books Hermione loaned to me?"

"Sure," he said "these positions you come up with are always interesting. Tell me what to do."

Ginny said, "Stand up."

When he was standing she started to suck his dick to get him hard; and when he was completely erect she also stood up; put her arms around his neck and said, "Now put your hands on my ass cheeks, lift me and spread me at the same time; then penetrate me as you lower me."

Although Ginny was a year younger than Harry she was almost as big at 150cm and 42kg. This was mostly because Harry had many times when his aunt and uncle punished him by not feeding him. But, though his 48kg stretched out over his 158cm height made him look skinny, Harry was deceptively strong.

People who think riding about on a broom in a Quidditch match doesn't require a seeker chasing the Snitch to be very strong are mistaken. His first year of playing Quidditch showed Harry if he didn't want to be badly beaten up by the opposing team who were always trying to run into him to knock him off course, or perhaps knock him completely off his broom, he would have to exercise and build his strength.

For three years he had lifted weights and continued doing so this year even though there was no Quidditch because of the Tri-wizard Tournament. His well muscled arms and legs, though still thin looking, allowed him to easily lift Ginny. His problem was, on the soft mattress, he couldn't keep his balance; and after wobbling back and forth for fifteen seconds while bouncing her on his dick he fell backward.

Fortunately, they fell along the length of the bed and not sideways out through the curtains. Harry's roommates would have certainly heard the noise and found them naked on the floor. Thought they all knew Harry and Ginny slept together and most likely were having sex finding them like that would have been embarrassing for all parties.

They lay in each other's arms laughing at what happened until Harry said, "I don't think that position was meant to be done on a bed."

Ginny was still laughing when she said, "No, I guess not. Want to get out of bed and try it on the floor?"

To her surprise Harry said, "Yes." Then he added, "But not on the floor in here where the guys will hear; let's go to the loo and try it in the shower. It's four in the morning; nobody will be there."

Harry pulled on his pajama bottoms and Ginny the tops for the walk just in case some boy happened to be using the facilities. Nobody was there and after taking the pajamas off, while the shower got hot, Ginny sucked on him again to restore the erection he lost walking to the loo.

On the solid tile things went much better and soon Ginny felt her orgasm start. She tightened her grip around Harry's neck and as he shot his sperm into her she kissed him all over his face and neck. Neither of them noticed Fred and George peeking around the corner. Their full bladders from all the Butterbeer they had consumed made them get up to hit the loo; and the sound from the shower made them wonder who would be taking a shower at that time.

Seeing it was Harry and Ginny they gave them privacy, returning to their room. After drying off Harry carried Ginny back to his room where they slept in each other's arms until nearly noon.

That afternoon, without mentioning about Dennis and Bessie planning to have sex, Ginny and Hermione approached Professor McGonagall and told her how Bessie had her first period and was terrified because nobody had ever told her about her growing, changing body.

Hermione said, "We're going to be her big sisters now and if she has any other problems she can talk to us. She also told us Professor Dumbledore is going to find her a family to live with over the summer. Ginny and I have both written our parents and asked if Bessie can live with us."

"That's very admirable of you, both of you." McGonagall said. "But you do realize that you'll have to check with Professor Dumbledore for his approval?"

Ginny said, "Yes, in our letters we told our parents that it was up to Professor Dumbledore to okay it. We will ask him after we get a response from our parents that it's okay with them.

Another thing Professor, as head of house, you know when a troubled girl in sorted into Gryffindor; you know all about everyone in the house. We think a big sister program should be started in case there are other young girls that have problems. There is a lot of teasing of the shyer girls and something has to be done to stop it."

Hermione added, "And a big brother program may not be a bad idea; there must be shy boys being teased to."

McGonagall agreed and promise to bring it up at a staff meeting. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will support it and I'll let you know what is decided in a few weeks."

Ginny and Hermione also talked to Bessie's roommates telling them in no uncertain terms that they better start acting like Gryffindors instead of Slytherins or they would be sorry. The stuck up girls told Ginny and Hermione to mind their own business, "You can't make us do anything!" one said.

About a week after that, the four first year girls woke up to find themselves starkers in the dining hall as students were coming in for breakfast. Colin just happened to have his camera with him and got good pictures of each girl as they ran out to hoots and jeers from all four houses.

In their room they found a note that asked if they preferred to start acting like responsible Gryffindors or if they preferred to have pictures of them running naked from the dining room mailed home to their parents with the story of how they had been treating other students.

Professor McGonagall cooperated by giving each girl a week of detentions saying she refused to believe someone had done this to them; that she thought they did it to get attention and attract boys.

Over the next week Hermione and Ginny explained to Bessie more about how sex works. She thanked them and said, "Dennis and I are still seeing each other. We decided we do want to try sex again; but not right now. We're going to get to know each other better first."

Also that week Dumbledore sent for Ginny and Hermione and informed them that Bessie could stay with them over the summer. He left it up to their parents to decide if Bessie would stay all summer with the Grangers, or all summer with the Weasleys, or part of the summer with each family.


	20. Chapter 20 The Second Task

Chapter XX – The Second Task

After the first task, Professor McGonagall announced that as part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament there would be a Yule Ball, a dinner dance, and all students fourth year and up were invited, younger students could only come if asked by an older student. Ginny was only third year; but of course she would go with Harry.

Ron was the problem; he only wanted to go with Hermione and get back together; but after what Harry said, Ron knew she was still angry. He was afraid to ask her; and too shy to ask any of the other girls. Finally the day before the ball and still without a date he said, "Hermione, how about you going to the ball with me just as friends?"

"I can't;" Hermione said "I already have a date."

"No you don't." Ron said, forgetting how Harry suggested he act. "You're just saying that because you're still mad at me."

"I am still angry;" Hermione said "but that's not the reason. I do have a date; someone asked me weeks ago and I said yes."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"None of your business." Hermione said and she walked away.

Ginny said, "It's true, she told me two weeks ago."

"Well," Ron said "who is it, who asked her."

"That's her business;" Ginny said "it's not for me to tell you if she doesn't want to."

At the last minute, Parvati Patil fixed Ron up with her sister Padma from Ravenclaw.

The night of the ball Harry and Ginny went down to the entrance hall along with Ron who was to meet Padma there. As they waited Viktor Krum came in with a beautiful girl dressed in periwinkle-blue robes with her hair done up in a fancy kind of knot; Harry and Ron did a double take, it was Hermione. She looked so different they hadn't recognized her at first.

Ginny had been trying to teach Harry to dance since McGonagall first announced the ball would take place. He was still not very good; but, wanting to make Ginny happy, he did his best, dancing until his feet were sore.

Ron refused to dance with Padma; spending the night watching Hermione and Krum doing almost every dance.

At the end of the night Cedric stopped Harry and Ginny on the way out of the ball and asked to speak to Harry alone for a moment. Ginny told Harry mentally to go ahead; but of course she heard everything through their connection.

Cedric asked Harry if he had worked out the clue in the egg yet. The second task wasn't until February twenty-forth; so Harry wasn't in a hurry to start on the clue in the egg. When Harry said he hadn't, Cedric suggested Harry take the egg with him for a warm bath and think things over in the hot water.

Harry had no idea what Cedric meant but thanked him anyway. Then he and Ginny headed up to the dorm to continue the festivities in bed. When they reached the common room there was a big row going on.

Ron never found out that Hermione had been with several other boys since they had broken up; so seeing her with Krum made him more jealous than ever. He was so upset, when Hermione got back in the common room from saying goodnight to Krum, Ron started a fight with her. He said Krum was using her and wanted to have sex with her. That he only asked her to the ball so she would help him in the tournament.

"That's why I won't get back together with you." Hermione said. "You don't love me. You're immature and vindictive when you don't get what you want. People don't say such awful things to someone they claim to love. Besides, maybe Viktor is not the only one that wants to have sex; perhaps I want it even more than him."

Then Hermione turned and stomped of to her room crying, Harry told Ron he's a prat, and Ginny hit him with the Bat-Boggy hex. He had to go to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey to reverse it.

When Ginny went to change into her night clothes, she found Hermione waiting for her. She asked to borrow the cloak for the first time in weeks; and when Ginny asked what she planned Hermione said, "After the ball Viktor invited me to come to the Durmstrang ship and spend the night with him. At first I told him no, but now I decide to take him up on his offer. So can I have the cloak?"

For the first time Ginny said, "No. Hermione, this isn't like sneaking into a boy's bed here in the dorm; or even in another house. Viktor may be very nice; but his Headmaster Karkaroff isn't and if he catches you there's no telling what he'll do.

He'll probably think you're some kind of Mata Hari trying to seduce Viktor to get information for Harry about the second task; and I don't think he'll just turn you over to Dumbledore for punishment.

And there's the other Durmstrang boys to. Even if Karkaroff doesn't see you what if one of them does; would you be safe?"

"Viktor said he would wait for me. If I changed my mind and decided to come to him he would be waiting at the ship's door until two. It's only one now and I'm going whether you let me have the cloak or not." Hermione did the Contraceptive charm on herself and began to walk to the door.

Ginny said, "Wait, I still think you shouldn't; but I suppose you would be safer with the cloak, so here."

Hermione waited to go out until someone returning late from the ball came in so the Fat Lady wouldn't know someone under an invisibility cloak had gone out. The front doors of the castle were still open because some of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons who dated Hogwarts students were still in the entrance hall snogging and saying good-by.

She slipped out unnoticed and went down the well trampled path in the snow to the lake where the Durmstrang ship was anchored. Nobody was around on the outside so she knocked twice then twice again as Viktor had told her to. The door opened and Viktor was there alone waiting for her as he said he would.

She took the cloak off so he could see it was her; and extended his arm to help her up the steep set of stairs into the ship. After closing the door he led her up to the first deck, opened a door and said, "Is my cabin. Is not so big; but I do not have to share like other students."

The cabin was only about two meters wide by three meters long. It held only a bunk, chest of drawers, and a small table with a basin and ewer on it. A small porthole looked out over the lake.

It was cool but not cold in the cabin and Viktor took off the red cape he had on over the uniform he had worn to the ball. Then he said, "Let me take you're your cloak and coat. You did not tell me you have invisibility cloak. It is very good one; I never see one so good before."

"Actually it belongs to Harry;" Hermione said "I just borrowed it."

"You tell Harry you come spend night with me?" Viktor asked.

"No," Hermione said, "Ginny gave it to me. Harry let's her keep it; in case she's ever in danger. He wants her to be able to hide."

"She is nice;" Viktor said "Ve get to talk during ball; but I think she is not person to hide from danger, I think she is fighter. I also talk to Harry, I think vhat you say about him is true; I think he is good honest person, I like him.

But there is something odd about them. Vhen I talk to Yinny, Harry is gone for drinks. Vhen he come back he talk to me like he already know vhat I say to Yinny. Is very strange."

They sat on the edge of the bunk and started to snog. In a few minutes Hermione took off the boots she had worn to walk through the snow to the ship and Viktor also took off his uniform boots. They lay back on the bunk and continued to snog as Viktor ran his hands over her clothes from her breasts to her ass as he had on other occasions when they snogged.

Now, Hermione began to unbutton the one functional row of the two rows of buttons on Viktor's tunic. When she finished the last one she slid her hand under the tunic thinking she would rub his chest; but she found he was wearing long underwear. She later discovered the one piece garment went from his neck to his toes as protection from the much colder winter air in the mountains where Durmstrang was located.

Viktor took her actions as a sign to move his hand under the tee she had put on when she took off the ball gown in her room before coming to the ship. She had not put on a bra to replace the one that was part of the gown and his hand was soon playing with her bare nipples.

He said, "Herm-own-ninny, I not do this vith girl for long time. Seven years ago vhen I first become Quidditch star at Durmstrang, many girls vant sleep with me. I vas young and foolish and took many to my bed. But I learn those girls not love me; they love fame of being with team star. They like girls here in your school that follow me around.

For three years now I not with any girl; I vait for right one that vant's me for who I am, not for vhat I do in Quidditch match. I think maybe you that girl. I do not vant you think I just try to get you in my bed. If you no vant ve do this, you say stop, yes."

Hermione said, "I knew you were a Quidditch star for months and didn't even talk to you because that's not what I am looking for in a boy. Now that I know what a nice person you are; I do want this, more than I ever wanted it with any other boy."

He kissed her then pulled her tee off over her head and began to kiss and suck her breasts. She started at the top button his long underwear and when she reached his waist slid her hand inside to feel the dark hair she knew must be on his chest matching his black beard stubble that was beginning to show just ten hours after he shaved for the ball.

They continued for several minutes before she unhooked his belt and unsnapped his pants. This signal that she wanted to continue caused him to sit up on the edge of the bunk, remove the now loose pants and peel off the long underwear so he was now naked. Then turning towards her he unbuttoned the corduroys she was wearing and slid them off along with her knickers.

He lay back next to her and began tongue kissing her as he ran his hands all over her now naked body from her breasts to her slit and back. Hermione put her hand on his dick which was as large as Dennis Creevey's had gotten after she placed the enlargement charm on it. It felt different than all the others she had touched and she looked down. Viktor was circumcised; very few British boys were circumcised, none of the boys she had been with, and she wondered if it would feel different in her cunny when he penetrated her.

She broke off kissing and started moving her head down to start sucking on it. The bunk was so narrow she had to get off it and kneel on the floor to get her mouth on his dick. She wanted to taste his sperm as she did with every boy; but when he had become totally hard, before he was ready to come in her mouth, Viktor and got out of the bed and picked her up.

He stood her at the end of the bunk with her legs apart, put his hand on her neck, and bent her over at the waist. Grabbing her hips he quite rapidly penetrated her with the entire length of his dick. Hermione felt a sharp pain and took a deep breath at the sudden stretching of her cunny but before she could exhale he was already rapidly pounding her ass with his hips.

She had never felt anything like it before; all the boys she had been with had been gentle; but Viktor was manhandling her like a rag doll. Then she realized, Viktor wasn't a boy, he was a man. She was having sex with a man for the first time and that thought excited her. She felt the initial pain and shock of his rapid penetration fade away and the warm feeling of an orgasm begin to rise deep inside of her.

At first she had been pushed forward and pulled back by his motion; but she braced herself on the end of the bunk and was now getting in sync with him moving backward as he thrust forward. As his hips hit her ass they made a loud slapping noise. She was moaning loudly and as her orgasm started she yelled out, "Oh god, Viktor oh god I never felt anything like this. Don't stop."

Viktor started shooting into her and his sperm ran down her leg as they continued to slam together. Finally he stopped, stood her up, and turned her around to face him. Picking her up off the floor they began to tongue kiss as he squeezed her so tightly she finally had to say, "I can't breath, Viktor, not so tight."

He carried her to the bunk and lay next to her kissing. As Hermione was kissing him she was thinking of what happened and her feelings. She always considered herself at least an equal to any boy in controlling the act of sex. With Viktor just now, she had no say over what he did to her.

Hermione had experienced a growth spurt over the past six months and was rather tall for a fifteen year old girl at 170cm; but she hadn't put on any weight as she grew so her 50kg was spread out along her frame making her look skinny when naked. She thought her hips didn't have enough curve to them and of course she felt her breasts were too small.

Viktor on the other hand was a professional Quidditch star; and like Harry, Quidditch training had given him muscles. But he was not only taller than her, at 180cm, and by no means thin. In fact when they first started seeing each other Hermione had guessed him to be over 100kg; but now that he was naked she realized the bulky Durmstrang uniform made him look much heavier than he really was. As she lay next to him naked and she looked at his arms, legs, and tapered chest she now figured him no more than 90kg; but it was all muscle.

What if he tried to do something rough to her that she didn't want to do; how could she stop him from doing whatever he wanted? The answer is she couldn't stop him; he could have done anything he wanted to her and she would have been helpless.

She had read in several sex books about dominant and submissive sex acts; also Sadomasochism. Some guys liked rough sex, spanking, whipping, beating, and even torturing the girl. What if Viktor wanted to do something like that?

That thought excited her; and then the truth hit her. She wanted to try some of those things; like a year ago with Ron when she wanted to try new sex positions. She felt the warm inner feeling of an orgasm starting as she thought of what Viktor might do to her. But would he stop if she was really being hurt? She had to test him. "What would he do if I tried to control him." she thought. "Will he let me be dominant, or will he force me to do what he wants?"

She rubbed his dick to make it hard and then sat up in cowgirl position lowering herself slowly sliding the big dick into her cunny. He had a curious look on his face as she slowly humped up and down on him but he said and did nothing. She sped up as she approached an orgasm and he came in her for the second time that night.

Only after she lay back next to him did he speak. "That is how you have sex in your country?" he asked.

Hermione said, "Are you asking about the position we were in?"

"No, I do it like that before; but vhen I want to. I mean girl does to boy how she wants to have sex." he said. "No girl ever decide for me before; I always did girl how I like."

"Well, over here," she said "sometimes the boy decides like you did the first time; sometimes the girl decides like I just did. But most of the time the boy and girl decide together. Are you telling me in Bulgaria the boy makes the girl do what he wants all the time?"

He said "I know some boys who really love girl; and do as you said, decide together. But my Quidditch teammates and most boys at Durmstrang do as they wish to girl; if she no like, she does not come to boy again. Most girls come back because they want to be with Quidditch star."

"And what do most boys at Durmstrang like to do to girls?" Hermione asked. She could feel herself getting excited again at the thought of Viktor doing things to her.

"Herm-own-ninny vant me to show her?" he asked.

"This was it," she thought "once I say yes I can't back out." The urge to know what he would do was to strong in her to resist. "Yes," she said "show me how Durmstrang boys treat girls."

Viktor grabbed her by the neck, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to do damage to her. It was too hard for her to resist; and he pulled her into an open mouthed kiss. Then he moved down and started biting on her neck so hard she knew the marks would show for days; but by then the tingling of an orgasm had started. Being handled without being able to resist was exciting to her and she didn't want to stop him. To hell with the marks on her neck, she wanted more.

Viktor move to her breasts where again he sucked on her nipples and bit them harder than any boy ever had before. So hard, she had to look to see if he had drawn blood. No, but her breasts were red like her neck with bite marks.

He continued to bite her nipples as he fingered her clitoris and then pushed first two, then three fingers into her cunny. Her orgasm started, and as she squirted on his hand he grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth down onto his dick. He moved her head up and down at the speed he wanted even though she choked occasionally as he forced his large dick all the way in her mouth to her throat.

Finally he came in her mouth shooting the sperm down her throat; again making her gag as she tried to swallow it all. As she gagged on his sperm she had another orgasm. She couldn't believe how good it made her feel as he forced her to do these things; she wanted more and licked the head of his dick to get the last drops of sperm.

She remembered other things she had read in the sex books and thought, "I don't want to be whipped, that would be too rough; but I wonder how it would feel if he spanked me." Her parents had never spanked her when she was young; but two of the books said that many women got an orgasm from being spanked. She decided and thought, "I want to feel that big dick poking me in the stomach as he lays me across his lap. I want to be spanked."

"You want to be spanked," Viktor said "you think you are bad girl maybe?"

"Oh my god," Hermione thought "did I say that out loud."

Her thought was interrupted as Viktor sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her with one hand over his lap. Crack, his hand slapped her right ass cheek causing her to yelp loudly. Almost before the yelp was finished another crack hit her left cheek; she yelped again and tears began to form in her eyes.

When the third crack sounded; the sting on her ass changed into the warm beginning of an orgasm feeling. She was in the midst of the orgasm when Viktor stopped spanking and she heard herself say, "Again, don't stop, spank me again."

Four more cracks caused her orgasm to peak just as Viktor picked her up and pressed her against the wall of the cabin. He held her arms over her head against the wall with one of his hands so she was hanging with her feet dangling a foot off the floor. He spread her legs and penetrated her as quickly as he had the first time. He started to hump her banging and squeezing her against the wall very hard in that position until she reached another orgasm and his sperm was dripping from her onto the deck.

It was after six o'clock when he was finished and he carried her back to the bunk. He placed her on the wall side of the bunk with one of his arms and one leg over her as if to keep her trapped there.

Hermione had loved every minute of every thing he had done to her and now felt warm and comfortable with her man protecting her. Viktor had fallen asleep in that position; but Hermione didn't sleep. She was running her feelings through the logical thought process that she used all the time.

Since she read about submissiveness in sex and Sadomasochism she had thought that girls who liked that sort of thing were odd; that she would never let a boy dominate her. Then when Viktor forced her into position at the foot of the bunk she found she enjoyed it. And the spanking had given her an orgasm; and when he held her hanging against the wall helpless she had one of the best orgasms she ever felt.

Now she had to reevaluate, was she odd or was all this just another type of normal sexual activity. If this to was normal; was there any type of sex that was odd; or did anything go.

By seven o'clock she had reached no conclusions. All she knew was she liked what they had done and wanted to do it again; in fact she wanted to go farther. She wanted to find her limits; how far could she go with this type of sex and still enjoy it.

She was hungry and shook Viktor, "It's seven, I want to go eat." she said "Do you want to come with me?"

He opened his eyes and said, "Yes, sex always makes me hungry."

They cleaned up and dressed; then walked up to the dining hall.

In the morning, when Ginny went to check, Hermione still hadn't returned to her room; so Ginny, Harry, and Ron went to breakfast together and Hermione arrived about a half an hour later with Viktor.

She had her coat on and both of them had snow on their boots. It was obvious to everyone they had been outside together and of course since they had been each other's date at the ball; everyone assumed they had been together all night.

She said good morning to everyone; removed her coat, and filled a dish. Viktor was more formal clicking his heels as he said, "Good morning Yinny, and Harry." Then to Ron he added, "I think you are Yinny's brother; but I do not know your name. Good morning also."

Ginny and Harry said good morning back; but Ron didn't. He did say, "My name is Ron." Then he returned to eating. As breakfast went on Ron acted as he had just met Hermione for the first time; talking to her in a very formal way only about routine things and only if she spoke to him first. However he kept glancing at Hermione's neck. He ignored Viktor all together. Harry thought they both sounded more like Percy than themselves.

Ginny eventually leaned into Hermione and whispered, "You have bite marks showing all over your neck; you better see Madam Pomfrey before everyone in the school sees them. They all saw you coming to breakfast with Viktor."

Hermione snapped back, "Yeah, and I have bite marks on my breasts to and my ass is so sore I can hardly sit on the bench; should I ask Madam Pomfrey to fix that to?"

Ginny looked at her and said, "What happened between you and Viktor is your own business; I only wanted to tell you in case you didn't realize it. I thought we were friends and could talk to each other about things like that; but I won't bother you any more."

Hermione looked contrite and said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Ginny. I'm tired and confused about what Viktor and I did last night. I do want to talk to you about it; but not here; later in my room, okay."

"Okay." Ginny said "Do you want me to go with you to see Madam Pomfrey? You really should before the Slytherins see your neck; you know how nasty they can be."

When they were done eating Viktor kissed Hermione in front of everybody and returned to his ship to get some sleep. When Ron saw them kiss he stood and walked out without saying a word. Ginny went with Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey rubbed an ointment on her neck which made to red marks fade in seconds. Hermione never mentioned to the Madam about the bite marks on her breasts or her sore ass.

When they got to Hermione's room they sat on her bed and Hermione did the Silencing charm on the curtains so her roommates couldn't here. She described what she and Viktor had done and Ginny gasped as Hermione described Viktor bending her over for sex, moving her head so forcefully on his dick till she choked, and particularly at the description of Viktor holding her against the wall with her feet dangling as he penetrated her.

Hermione showed Ginny the bite marks on her breasts and when she described how he spanked her, she pulled her pants and knickers down to show that her ass cheeks were still red five hours later.

"Ginny," Hermione said "I'm so mixed up about what happened; I need your advice."

"You shouldn't be confused;" Ginny said "he hurt you. Just never see him again; and if he bothers you tell him you'll tell Dumbledore what he did to you."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "You don't understand; I liked it, I want him to do it again. I'm confused about my feelings, am I normal or does enjoying him doing those things mean I abnormal?"

"Ginny looked incredulous, "You liked him beating you ass, you liked him forcing his dick in your mouth until you choked, you liked being pinned against a wall as he forced himself on you. That's like saying you would enjoy being raped. I would never think you're the type of girl that would enjoy those things; Pansy Parkinson or some other Slytherin, but not you."

"I didn't think I was like that either;" Hermione said "until he started doing it and I had the most powerful orgasms. It made me want more; and I asked Viktor to do more. The rougher he got the more I liked it. I even wondered what being raped would feel like; remember Malfoy's big dick when I vanished his clothes at the World Cup. When we were resting after having sex I tried to imagine Malfoy raping me and if I would enjoy the feeling. Ginny, help me figure out what to do."

"I don't know what to say; I don't have those feelings in me." Ginny said "I don't know what you should do; but I know you should be careful. Don't get carried away deeper into that sort of sex; because he may really hurts you seriously."

Suddenly Hermione said, "Ginny, ask Harry to spank you tonight. I need to know if you will have the same reaction as I did. If you like it, then I'll know it's not just me; that I'm not strange. Please, I know it's an odd request but I need to know if it's just me."

Ginny stared at her and finally said, "Even if I asked, I don't think Harry would do it. He's not that kind of boy."

Hermione was almost frantic, "Please Ginny, Harry will do what ever you ask him to. If you have to, tell him about me and explain why you want him to spank you. I can't go to a Slytherin girl, or any other girl but you and ask if she likes rough sex. I have to know if it's just me."

Ginny said, "Try and get some sleep and I'll think about this then we'll talk again tonight."

Ginny brooded over what Hermione had asked all morning; Hermione had put the thought in her mind. If Hermione liked rough sex, would she like it to? Ginny was afraid to try; what if she did like it, what did that say about her? Like Hermione, Ginny was curious and finally concluded she had to know how she would feel.

At noon they went to the dining hall and Viktor came to sit with them again. Ron got up and went to sit with Fred and George; and nobody said a word or tried to stop him. Viktor kissed Hermione and said, "I will sit with my Herm-own-ninny for every meal if that is okay with you, her friends."

They both said it was okay though Ginny said it not so enthusiastically. Viktor said, "Head master Karkaroff does not think I should sit here. He said Herm-own-ninny and her friends vill try and learn vhat I know of the second task. I tell him no, Herm-own-ninny and her friends are good people; I think I vant you to be my friends also, yes."

Again they both answered yes and again Ginny was least enthusiastic

After they finished eating Viktor kissed Hermione good by and went back to the Durmstrang ship. Everyone else returned to Gryffindor common room where Ginny took Harry aside and said, "Harry, lets go up to bed; I want you to do something for me. Don't ask why; but please just do what I ask and maybe I'll be able to explain later."

When they were in the bed Ginny did the Silencing charm on the curtains and the Contraceptive charm on herself. When Harry saw what she did he said, "After three times last night you want to have sex again; okay, but you didn't have to make it so mysterious, just asking me would be fine."

Ginny didn't speak; instead she started kissing him and running her hands over him. In fifteen minutes they were both naked, Harry had an erection, and finally Ginny spoke, "Spank me Harry; give me a good hard spanking."

Harry laughed then said, "You're kidding, right. This is some kind of joke."

"No," Ginny said "I want you to spank me; don't ask why Harry, please just do it."

Harry pulled her over his lap, raised his hand, and softly patted her ass.

"No," Ginny said "spank me hard; make it sting, make tears come to my eyes. Please Harry do it hard."

"But Ginny,…" he started.

She interrupted, "Harry, if you love me, if you love Hermione to; spank me hard, make my ass red from spanking."

"What does Hermione have to do with me spanking you?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ginny sobbed out the words because she was so nervous about doing this. "Please Harry, spank me now."

Harry raised his and brought it down hard on Ginny ass. Crack; it stung and Ginny yelled. Harry stopped and asked, "Ginny are you alright?"

"Yes," she said "don't stop; spank me a dozen times like that. Please Harry, don't stop if I yell and don't ask anything until you finish a dozen cracks."

He raised his hand again and slapped her other cheek as hard as he could and Ginny cried out again. Crack, crack, crack; at the fifth slap Ginny felt it just as Hermione had said. The stinging of her ass moved into her core as the tingle of a rising orgasm. By the time Harry spanked her the tenth time she was in a full orgasm and her vaginal fluids were running down on Harry's lap.

When he finished with the dozen cracks she had asked him to do he said, "Well, Now tell me…"

That's as far as he got; Ginny pushed him onto his back, swung her leg over him, and quickly impaled her cunny on his dick. Still in mid orgasm, her cunny was clenching down on his dick as she bounced up and down as fast as she could to keep the powerful orgasm going. Even after Harry climaxed she continued until her orgasm faded and she leaned forward kissing him repeatedly through gasping for air.

When she finally rolled off him she said, "Hermione was right, I never felt anything like that."

"Will you explain what that was all about now?" Harry asked.

Ginny told him the whole story as Hermione had told it to her and then added, "I had to know if I would enjoy it like she did; not just for her sake, but because I needed to know about myself.

Harry, it was wonderful; would you mind if we tried other things like that. Not every time we have sex; what we have been doing was also wonderful but I want to know what else I would enjoy."

Harry hesitated before saying, "Okay, but lets not do anything too weird."

Ginny kissed him and said, "I have to go talk to Hermione; she needs to know she's not strange because I had the same feelings."

At six, they went to the dining hall and again Viktor joined them. As they ate he whispered to Ginny, "Yinny, vould you meet me in the room across the entrance hall vhen you finish eating; I must talk to you about Herm-own-ninny please."

Viktor left and five minutes later Ginny got up and said, "I have to do something, I'll see you lot back in the common room later."

She found Viktor waiting for her and after she closed the door he said, "Yinny, you are friend of Herm-own-ninny; she told me you talk vith her about everything, yes."

"Yes." Ginny said. "What is it you want?"

Viktor said, "Did Herm-own-ninny tell you vhat we do last night vhen she comes to my bed?"

"Yes." was all Ginny said again.

"I think I love Herm-own-ninny more than any other girl I ever know;" he said "I vant her to love me also. Last night she ask me to do something to her that I not like to do; but I do as she ask anyway because, I vant her to be happy so I vill give her everything she asks.

Please tell me Yinny, is it wrong for me to spank Herm-own-ninny and treat her so badly vhen we make love if that is vhat she asks me to do? I vant to show my love by being gentle and caring; but I also vant to please her. You know her better than anyone, please tell me vhat I should do so she vill love me?"

Ginny didn't know what to say at first; here was an eighteen year old asking her, a thirteen year old, what he should do to please another girl sexually. Finally she said, "Hermione asked you to spank her and be rough during sex because you were sort of rough with her the first time and she liked it.

It was a new thing for her to be picked up and forced into the position the boy wanted for sex; and new things are often exciting and fun. She wondered if it would be pleasing again; that's why she asked you to spank her. I don't think she will always want you to be so rough with her; I know she likes gentle loving sex to.

Be gentle next time and you'll see she is pleased; but if she asks you to be rough with her again on occasion, do what she wants without feeling badly about it. Just don't get carried away and be so rough you hurt her. You're a strong man; I'm sure you can be rough enough to satisfy her feeling of excitement without being cruel."

He said, "Thank you Yinny; may I talk vith you again if I need to know how Herm-own-ninny feels about making love."

"It is a little strange for me to be talking to you about how you and Hermione have sex," Ginny said " but yes, I want Hermione to be happy so if I can help just ask."

But Viktor, if your headmaster doesn't even want you to sit with Hermione to eat; how can you have sex again? I'm sure he won't let you bring her on the ship again."

"Karkaroff is bad man;" he said "yes, he tell me Herm-own-ninny is not allowed on ship. But I say Durmstrang rules let boys bring girls to room; ship is like school vhile ve at tournament so rules the same here. I tell him he cannot change rules. I vill bring Herm-own-ninny to my cabin vhen I vant; or I go home to Bulgaria and not be in tournament.

I am school champion; he no can do anything without causing big trouble with other headmasters; and he no vant to get in trouble. Also I tell him if he do anything to hurt Herm-own-ninny it vill be the same; I go home.

Herm-own-ninny and I agree, during week we go to class and study nights in library; but Saturday night after we eat we go to ship to be together all night. I not say yet; but vhen tournament is finished I vill ask her to come with me to Bulgaria."

Ginny decided not to tell Hermione of this strange conversation about sex; or that Ginny knew Viktor was going to ask her to go to Bulgaria with him unless Hermione brought up the subject first. Ginny wanted Hermione to be happy; but she would miss Hermione terribly if she decided to leave with Viktor. Besides, Hermione is only fifteen, too young to decide to move to another country with her boyfriend.

Ginny and Hermione continued to check on Bessie every second or third day since the incident of her first period. Mostly together, but sometime singularly, they told her more about sex, girls bodily changes, and how boys act around girls.

Bessie confided that she and Dennis had not had sex yet; they were learning to be comfortable around each other first. They did their homework together, sat for meals together, and for dates, they took walks around the castle and out in the snow when it was not too cold.

Her second period came and she was prepared; when she felt the cramping start she found Hermione who went with her to Madam Pomfrey for a dose of potion. Also her roommates, though still not real friendly, had stopped teasing her since they finished McGonagall's detentions and got a lecture of what would happen if they didn't act better.

For the rest of term break, Hermione slept with Viktor every night; but only one more time did Ginny see marks from rough sex, and that Hermione appeared to have trouble sitting on the wooden benches in the dining room because her ass was sore.

Ginny also had Harry do some rough sex; but she was sure it was not a rough as what Hermione was doing.

Days after the ball Harry got around to asking Hermione how she ended up going with Krum and she told him the whole story.

"Do you remember I told you he started sitting at the same table with me in the library?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said "but you told me he hardly ever talked. When did he ask you to the ball?"

"One night at nine, Madam Pince came around like she always does telling everyone the library was closing and to put books back or check them out. Viktor and I had books that belong on the same shelf and I offered to put his away but he said, "Book is very heavy, I help carry for you."

We got in an aisle between shelves and were alone for the first time. As I was putting my book in place he said, "There is dance for Christmas; you know?"

"Yes," I said "the Yule Ball. It should be very nice and lots of fun."

He said, "You go vith Harry Potter I think, yes?"

I said, "No, Harry has a girlfriend, Ginny, the red headed girl that was with us at the World Cup. They're going together."

"Yes," he said "I see her in Vorld Cup picture to and sitting vith you in dining hall also. She is very pretty like you. So who you go vith?"

"Nobody," I said "at least nobody has asked me yet."

He clicked his heels together and bowed at the waist and said, "Vill you give me honor to go to Yule Ball vith me, please?"

"Later, he told me he wanted to ask me for a long time; but all those other girls were following him around and he wanted to ask me in private. He said he was afraid I'd say no because of the argument we had the first time he sat with me. He didn't want the other girls to hear him get rejected.

He sort of caught me by surprise; I thought when he started talking about the ball he was just making conversation; with all the girls following him around all day I thought he surely had asked one of them already."

Like I said, nobody had asked me. I thought Ron might since he was being extra nice to me since the World Cup; I even considered saying yes if he did. But he hadn't; and if he didn't, I might end up not going at all. Viktor is very nice so I said, "Yes, I'd be pleased to go with you."

He said, "Thank you; you make me very happy to go vith prettiest girl in school."

I felt my face turn red and to change the subject I said, "We have to go now or Madam Pince will start yelling at us." When we got to the door all the other girls were gone, Viktor and I got into the hall and Madam Pince locked the doors.

I said, "It's late and I have to get back to my dorm so I guess I'll see you again in the library tomorrow."

He said, "Herm-own-ninny should not valk by self so late, I valk vith you so you be safe."

I didn't want to say walking the halls of Hogwarts was perfectly safe and I could defend myself if necessary. I thought he might get offended by thinking I was implying that it wasn't safe for a girl to walk alone at Durmstrang; so I let him walk me to the Fat lady's portrait.

I said," This is the entrance to my dorm, thank you Viktor, you're a gentleman."

He took my hand and kissed it; then turned and left.

He sat with me every day after that and we got to be good friends; in fact he walked me back to the dorm every day. Finally one day instead of kissing my hand; he asked my permission to kiss me and I said yes. It was quite a kiss; and we've been snogging almost every day since then."

Harry said, "I hope Ron never sees you snogging him; after that row you had the night of the ball he'd go around the twist if he thought you and Krum did any more than have that one date."

Hermione said, "I don't care what Ron thinks or does; I see Viktor every day and as far as I am concerned, after what he said to me after the ball, you can tell Ron that."

The first day of the new term arrived and as they got to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class a female teacher was there instead of Hagrid. Malfoy was waiting with a copy of the Daily Prophet which had a long article by Rita Skeeter which revealed that Hagrid was a half giant and went on to tell about the awful things giants had done then questioned if it was safe to allow Hagrid to teach children.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were infuriated; but they seemed to be the only one. The Slytherins were overjoyed and most other students didn't seem to care one way or the other.

None of them saw Hagrid for two weeks and on the first Hogsmeade weekend Viktor went to town with them of them. Ron went with Fred and George after he learned Hermione was going with Krum. They were in the Three Broomsticks pub when Rita Skeeter came in. Harry berated her for hurting innocent people like Hagrid; but it was Hermione that really lost her temper. After what happened the last time she argued with the teens; Rita didn't say anything and just left.

Ron came over from where he was sitting and warned Hermione that now; after twice arguing with her, Rita would want to get even by writing something horrible; but Hermione said she wasn't worried because she didn't care about whatever lies Rita might write.

The run in with Rita made them go to Hagrid's hut and bang on his door until it opened; but not by Hagrid, by Dumbledore. Together they convinced Hagrid to come back to teach.

Ginny asked Hermione how things were going with Viktor every week; generally on Sunday night or Monday breakfast. Hermione explained how Viktor had become gentle in bed; making sweet passionate love most of the time unless she asked him for rough sex. She continued to enjoy those episodes when he spanked her of forced her into sexual positions.

She also confessed to Ginny that one time, she got Viktor to borrow manacles and a lash from one of the other boy. He placed the manacles around her wrists, suspended her from the ceiling of his cabin, and gave her ten lashes across the ass.

"Then he penetrated me as I hung there. I had several great orgasms as he did it;" she said "but he told me he doesn't want to do it again. I asked him twice now but he says he loves me too much to hit me like that. Ginny, I've fallen in love with him too; I don't know what I'll do when he goes back home."

Hermione had continued to sleep with Viktor every Saturday night. She would bring her coat to dinner, and after they ate, they left together for the ship. She no longer used the invisibility cloak; not caring that everyone knew she was sleeping with Viktor, and only Ron seemed to notice them go.

Since the new term started, Dumbledore had stopped testing Ginny and Harry and started teaching them more advanced spells. "Who knows what spell might help in some situation in the future." he said. But he refused to help Harry with anything to do with the tournament.

As the second task got nearer Harry began to worry that he still hadn't solved the clue in the egg and decided to take advice Cedric gave him the night of the Yule Ball. He took the egg to the loo and discovered that when opened under water, the clue in the egg hinted about the task being under water.

Since Christmas break ended, Harry had seen Krum swimming in the Black Lake during this freezing weather and now he knew why. He figured out from the rest of the clue that he would have one hour to recover something from the lake; something that had been taken from him, something he loved more than anything else.

The question now became how Harry could stay under water long enough to find the stolen object. Even with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione helping during their spare time nobody could find a way for Harry to stay underwater for an hour.

It was the night before the task and they were all still looking through every reference book they could find. Harry was ready to give up; perhaps there was an advanced spell they would learn in fifth, sixth, or seventh year. None of the things Dumbledore was teaching him seemed to fit the bill; and none of them could find a useful spell in any book.

At ten Fred and George approached and said Professor McGonagall wanted Ginny and Hermione to come to her office now. They couldn't imagine why; but when they arrived Ginny mentally told Harry, "Cho Chang and a little silver haired girl I don't know are here to. Dumbledore is also here and wants me to break my connection to you before he tells us what he wants. When we're done here I'll contact you again."

Harry and Ron continued to look through books until Ron fell asleep. Harry kept looking wondering what could be delaying Hermione and Ginny who still hadn't contacted him. Finally Harry also fell asleep and in the middle of a dream was awakened by Dobby the house elf.

"Harry Potter must get up!" Dobby said. "It's time for the second task."

Harry woke and looked at his watch; he only had thirty minutes to be at the shore of the lake before the second task started. But it was no use; he still didn't know how he could stay under water for an hour, so why even go to the lake and he told that to Dobby.

Dobby answered, "Dobby know how sir. Dobby can't allow Harry Potter to lose what he loves most."

Dobby held out some green slimy plants and said, "If Harry Potter eats this he will be able to breathe under water."

Harry grabbed the plants and ran to the lake; he didn't even have time to try and contact Ginny mentally. Everyone was waiting there wondering where he was. He stuffed the disgusting plants in his mouth and swallowed them. The whistle blew and Krum, Fleur, and Cedric went into the water.

Harry pulled off his shoes and socks and followed them. As he entered the water his hands and feet changed; webbing appeared between his fingers and toes. He couldn't breathe and he felt his neck; gill slits had formed. He dove into the water and found not only could he breathe; but he could swim quit fast with the webbed feet and hands.

He out swam the others and deep in the lake he was shocked to see tied to a stone were Ginny, Hermione, Cho, and the little silver haired girl who had to be Fleur's sister. The eggs said he would have to recover the thing he love the most; why hadn't he realized that had to be Ginny. It was because the clue said "the thing he loved the most"; a thing was a possession, not a person. The clue had purposely misled him.

Cho was dating Cedric, and obviously Fleur loved her sister; and with what Harry knew now of the situation between them, that Krum loved Hermione more than anything else was no surprise.

Harry freed Ginny and was trying to save the others when Krum and Cedric showed up for Hermione and Cho. There was no sign of Fleur and Harry finally freed her sister and got them to the surface.

Because he delayed trying to save the others, Harry finished last; but for being noble in trying to save the others the judges awarded him a second place finish. Ginny and Hermione however admonished him for being noble.

"Your task was to save me." Ginny said. "You could have finished first if you just did what you were supposed to."

"But I couldn't leave the others;" Harry said "if Krum didn't show up Hermione would have died; and Cho and Fleur's sister to."

"Don't be silly;" Hermione said "you don't think Dumbledore would have let us die if our champion didn't show up. He explained we were in no danger before he put us in a trance last night."

"I wanted to tell you;" Ginny said "but Dumbledore said it would be against the rules. And if any of us refused to participate our champion would be disqualified."

Harry felt foolish for not realizing that; but still second place wasn't that bad.

It was announced that the third task would take place on June twenty-forth. Everyone went up to the dorms to dry off and celebrate.


	21. Chapter 21 The Third Task

Chapter XXI – The Third Task

It was a few days after the second task; just before Potions class was to start the Slytherins were all laughing. Pansy Parkinson finally gave Hermione a copy of the magazine Witch Weekly, saying "There's an article in there that should interest you Granger."

The article started by referring to the previous article which suggested that Harry was sexually active with both Hermione and Ginny at the same time. It insinuated that was not Harry's fault; but because the girls used love potions on him.

It went on to say that, Hermione being ambitious and greedy, saw international Quidditch star Krum as richer and more famous than Harry; so she started giving Krum a love potion breaking Harry's heart by dropping him. Also that Harry, now under the influence of only Ginny's love potion, asked her to the Yule Ball; while Krum asked Hermione because he was now controlled by her love potion.

Hermione laughed at all of that; but the part of the article that shocked her was when Rita wrote that Krum had asked Hermione to go live with him in Bulgaria after the tournament was over. It also called for Dumbledore to investigate her and expel her if she had indeed used love potions on the two champions.

"Ron said, "See, I told you she would write something bad about you."

Hermione laughed and said, "If that's the best Rita can do she's slipping. But I do want to know how she's getting her information about Viktor asking me to move to Bulgaria with him."

Harry and Ron looked surprised and Ron said, "You're leaving Hogwarts to live with Krum?"

"Well," Hermione said "I didn't say yes yet. It's an important decision and I told Viktor I needed time to think about it. But that's not the important thing now; nobody was near when he asked so how did she know."

Harry said, "Maybe she is bugging us; like in a muggle movie."

"No," Hermione said "like electricity, muggle bugs don't work around here because all the magic in the air; but I swear, I will find out. So Rita better watch out."

Later Ron went to Ginny and asked her, "Did you know Krum asked Hermione to move to Bulgaria with him?"

"I knew he was planning to ask her;" Ginny said "you mean he did. How did you find out?"

Ron told her of the article and Ginny went immediately to find Hermione so they could talk about it.

"Why didn't you tell me Viktor asked you to go with him?" Ginny said.

"I haven't decided what I should do;" Hermione said "and I knew you would try to talk me out of it. I wanted to make up my own mind without being influenced by you or my parents, or anyone else."

"I sort of understand;" Ginny said "but what you decide will affect me, and your parents, and Harry, and a lot of other people to. Please consider that and talk to your parents first before you decide; and remember you're only fifteen. You can always finish school first and go with Viktor after; if he loves you that much he'll wait for you."

The next Hogsmeade weekend Harry, Ginny, and Ron went to see Sirius who was living in a cave near town so he could help Harry if needed. Hermione and Viktor stayed in town since Sirius didn't want strangers like Krum to find out about him.

A few days after the article, Hermione started getting nasty letters, hundreds of them, condemning her for hurting Harry by using love potions on him. One letter contained Bubotuber puss which burned her skin when she opened it. After that she dumped all the letters in the trash unopened.

Ginny also got letters; though not as many. The majority of them were from angry people who told her she should be expelled for using a love potion on Harry; but a few were understanding about how she could fall in love with him and that if she really loved him she would release him from her potions.

Easter arrived and with it chocolate Easter eggs from Mrs. Weasley. All the Weasley children, and Harry got the normal huge eggs like they got every year; but Hermione got only a tiny chocolate egg. Apparently Mrs. Weasley read Witch Weekly and believed Rita's article that Hermione had used a love potion on Harry to try and steal him away from Ginny.

Ginny continued to ask Hermione every week about her relationship to Viktor and if she had decided to go back to Bulgaria with him; and Hermione kept telling her she was still thinking about it.

One day Harry and the other champions were told to go to the Quidditch pitch where they learned that a maze of shrubs had been planted. The third task would be to find their way through the maze, get past magical obstacles and traps, and find the Tri-Wizard Cup which was hidden there.

On the way back to the castle Viktor pulled Harry aside and said, "I vish to talk to you; vill you valk vith me?"

Harry had become quite friendly with Viktor since he started sitting with them for meals and answered, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

They walked away from the others and Viktor finally said, "You know I have asked Herm-own-ninny to come live with me, yes?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"I vant you to know I only ask her to live together until ve can marry." Viktor said. "I love her and vish to marry her; but she is not yet seventeen and can not marry yet. I vant you to know that I have only right intentions for Herm-own-ninny."

Harry said, "I believe you; I've seen how much you love her and that she loves you to."

"Then vhy you and Yinny try to convince Herm-own-ninny not to come vith me?"

"I didn't say anything to Hermione one way or the other." Harry said. "She is the smartest and most logical person I know and I trust she will make the decision that is best for her."

"Vhat about Yinny," Viktor asked "does she tell Herm-own-ninny not to go vith me? She is Herm-own-ninny's best friend and has much influence."

"Wait a moment." Harry said. He reached Ginny mentally and told her of what he and Viktor were talking about and she told him about her talk with Hermione.

When they finished talking Harry looked at Viktor again and said, "Ginny says she only told Hermione to talk to her parents first before deciding; and since all of us will be affected by her decision she should also consider how it will affect us. I suppose you could take that as if Ginny is trying to convince Hermione not to go."

Viktor looked at Harry and said, "How you know vhat Yinny say to Herm-own-ninny? At Yule Ball you also know vhat I say to Yinny. How?"

"Ginny's mind and mine have been connected for nearly two years now." Harry said "We don't know how or why it happened; but we see each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions."

"That is vhy you love Yinny." Viktor said. "Vhen I first start to like Herm-own-ninny I think maybe she love you and you love her. She said not; but I see you always together and vas not sure. Now I know is true."

"Not quite," Harry said "Hermione and I have always loved each other; not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but like brother and sister. So I will tell you, thinking of her as my sister, to be truthful, I do think she is too young to go live with you. I think she should stay here, finish school, and if you two really love each other; you will wait for her because you want what's best for her. But I won't say that to her; as I said I trust her to make the right decision on her own."

Viktor looked at Harry for a long time and said, "Vhen I first talk to Herm-own-ninny she tell me you are good, honest person. After I meet you a Yule Ball I feel the same; and now I am sure is true. I vill do as Herm-own-ninny vants; go vith me okay, vait to finish school first also okay.

I vish you good luck in final task; thought I know I vill beat you."

Viktor laughed and extended his hand. As Harry took it to shake he said, "Good luck to you to; and I hope you are happy with second place." They both laughed and returned to the castle.

As the date of the third task approached both Harry and Ginny, thought they were still sleeping together, more frequently began to have the same nightmare of being in the house where Voldemort, Wormtail, and the third man were plotting to kill Harry.

One day, Ginny again asked Hermione if she had made up her mind about going with Viktor at the end of the year, and Hermione started crying.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Did you and Viktor have an argument; did you break up?"

"No," Hermione said "Viktor and I are fine; it's my parents. I did as you suggested and told them about what Viktor and I want to do. They won't let me decide how to live my own life; they forbid me from going with Viktor. They said if I go; they will go to the authorities and demand I be brought home since I'm under age."

"Hermione, I've told you many times I think you should finish school first." Ginny said. "But, if you do go, your parents won't be able to stop you; they're muggles and the muggle authorities won't be able to do anything."

Hermione said, "Dumbledore knows about me and Viktor; he came to me and said he will help my parents get the Ministry of Magic to keep me here. He said Harry will need my help to defeat Voldemort and he can't allow me to go. He doesn't understand how much Viktor and I love each other; neither do my parents."

Hermione," Ginny said "don't do something crazy; you have that look in your eyes like you're planning something. What are you going to do?"

Hermione hesitated before saying, "Ginny, you can't tell anyone this; promise me, not Harry, not anyone."

"I promise." Ginny said. "Now tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm going to get pregnant." Hermione said. "Then my parents will know how serious I am and they'll have to let me go. Viktor has the right to see his baby so he can go to court and ask for visitation; as the mother I'll have to go with the baby."

"You have gone crazy." Ginny said. "Hermione, to make a baby just so you can be with your boyfriend is totally around the twist.

Even if Viktor does go to court for visitation; the court might deny him, or make him come here to see the baby. As a minor, your parents might go to court and ask for guardianship saying you're unable to care for the baby properly.

And have you told Viktor of your plan; he does have the right to know. Not telling him would be like tricking him into something he may not want. Even if he loves you, and I believe he does; he may not be ready to be a father at eighteen. Please tell me you'll at least talk it over with him before getting pregnant."

Ginny stayed with her until she promised to talk it over with Viktor; and then spent the rest of the day wondering if she should break her promise to Hermione and tell either Dumbledore or write to Hermione's parents. By bed time she still was undecided.

The day of the third task, the Daily Prophet paper arrived at breakfast; Hermione had subscribed so she could see what nasty articles Rita had written before one of the Slytherins brought it to her laughing.

When she saw the first page article she tried to hide the paper; but Harry knew something was up and demanded to see it. The article stated that Harry had a mental condition and possibly was dangerous. It suggested he not be allowed to compete in the third task; and should be examined by the doctors at St. Mungos before he had a breakdown and harmed any of the other students.

Harry laughed about it as Hermione had laughed about the article Rita wrote about her and the love potions. As everyone left to get to their final exams which were being given that week; Harry, who was exempt from exams as a school champion, intended to review spells that might be useful in the maze; but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's oldest brother Bill showed up.

The families of the champions were invited to see the final task. Since Harry had no magical family members; the Weasleys decided to come to support Harry because he was living with them and essentially part of their family.

They spent all day walking about until the champions were called to report to the maze.

When the whistle blew, Harry entered the maze. Ginny stayed connected to him and gave her mother, Bill, Ron, Hermione, and the twins a running commentary of what Harry was seeing and doing as he worked his way through the maze.

Rounding a corner in the maze, Harry met Cedric who looked scared, "Ran into one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Skrewts;" Cedric said "its ten feet long now, I just barely got away."

Harry decided not to take that path and turned down another. He ran into what looked like a Dementor, but turned out to be only a Boggart; Harry quickly destroyed it. A few minutes later a glowing mist trapped him upside down; but he figured out it was an illusion and freed himself from its influence. Then he heard Fleur scream, he looked about but found nothing, "Looks like she's out of the running." he thought. "Hope she's not seriously hurt."

Ten minutes later he ran into the Skrewt and it took all of Ginny's mental help to stun the enormous creature. Afraid to squeeze past the stunned monster in case it awoke, Harry backtracked. He heard Cedric yell, "What are you doing. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Then he heard Viktor yell, "Crucio." He was using an Unforgivable curse on Cedric; Harry was completely shocked. He followed the noise and found Viktor standing over Cedric; friend or not Harry stunned him.

Cedric revived and told Harry that Krum had looked like he was under a spell with glassy eyes and no expression of emotion on his face. Harry said, "Sounds like he was under the Imperious curse." They sent up wand sparks so someone would come rescue Viktor before the Skrewt found and killed him.

Harry and Cedric then split up and Harry rounded a corner to find a Sphinx blocking his path. The Sphinx posed a riddle; if Harry answered correctly he could pass, if he chose to Harry could simple back away safely, but if he answered wrong the Sphinx would attack him.

The Sphinx said the Tri-Wizard cup was near; just on his other side; so Harry chose to answer the riddle. Ginny echoed the riddle aloud and Hermione solved it quickly. Ginny passed Harry the answer and he was able to go past the Sphinx.

Around another corner Harry saw the cup and started toward it; but the Cedric came from a side path closer to the cup and also started toward it. Over the top of the hedge Harry spotted a giant spider; one of Aragog's family he guessed. Cedric couldn't see it so Harry yelled, "Cedric, on your left."

Cedric dodged just in time but fell and dropped his wand. As the spider went to get him Harry shot a stunner at the spider but it was so big the spell only irritated it and it turned to come after Harry instead. In his panic, Harry lost contact with Ginny and without her help he fired spell after spell to no avail.

The spider picked him up and was about to bite him when Cedric retrieved his wand and started firing spells. The spider was distracted and Harry kicked at it trying to escape; but his leg hit one of the pincers and he felt the venom enter his leg.

Cedric shot a stunning spell and Harry a disarming spell at the same time making the spider drop him. Harry's leg was numb and he couldn't stand; but Ginny finally reestablished contact and their combined power along with help from Cedric knocked the spider out.

Cedric came to check on Harry and because they had saved each other's lives from the spider they agreed to grab the cup at the same time and share the victory. Ginny was just telling everyone this when Harry and Cedric touched the cup and vanished. The cup turned out to be a Port-key and it transported them hundreds of kilometers away to a cemetery.

The spider hadn't got enough venom in Harry to kill him; but the bite made his leg so weak, when the Port-key landed him, Harry was unable to stay up. Falling backward his head bounced off the ground stunning him further.

Ginny couldn't remain in mental contact; she was getting glimpses from him and knew he had been transported somewhere, but couldn't exactly tell where. In the seconds they were in contact she tried to transfer energy to him, to fight the venom and clear his mind; but then the connection would fade away.

"Hermione," she said, "This can't be part of the contest; Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry get transported away from where he could be protected. We better go down to the judges stand and tell Dumbledore what's happening."

As they worked their way down from the stands, Ginny kept getting five to ten second mental vision bursts from Harry which were making her panic. Cedric had been killed by Wormtail and Harry was tied to a tombstone. Wormtail had a fire lit and was casting some type of spell. Wormtail had cut Harry and taken some of his blood. The final vision was the most disgusting one; Wormtail had cut his own hand off and cast it with Harry's blood into a boiling cauldron.

They finally reached Dumbledore and Ginny began telling him what she was seeing; but before she could finish she felt tremendous pain. She screamed and through the pain she saw Voldemort standing in front of her; no not her, Voldemort was standing in front of Harry and she was only seeing a vision of what Harry saw.

She wanted to tell Dumbledore this; but the pain was too great to talk, all she could do was scream. She realized that if she didn't help Harry with her mental energy right now he would be killed; but neither of them could concentrate through the pain. The pains turned out to be a good thing; it brought Harry back to his senses; and when Voldemort stopped the curse she was able to reestablish their connection.

Voldemort had stopped the Cruciatus curse so they could duel; he wanted to kill Harry in a fair fight so the Death eaters that were there could see he was more powerful than Harry. By then Ginny had give him enough help that Harry's spell was able to hold off Voldemort's killing curse.

Even with Ginny's help Harry could only hold off but not beat Voldemort; after all he was one of the most powerful wizards ever. Just the fact that Harry could hold him in check astounded Voldemort and he seemed worried.

Then, as they dueled, the spirits of the people Voldemort had killed began to reappear; including Harry's parents. They spoke to Harry telling him to escape using the Port-key. They said they could hold Voldemort off long enough for Harry to reach the Port-key; and Harry did as they said.

When Harry appeared on the school grounds clutching the cup the crowd began to cheer until they saw he had Cedric's body with him; then they began to scream. Ginny ran and reached him at the same time as Dumbledore; she talked softly to him mentally trying to calm him down.

Dumbledore tried to get Harry to let go of Cedric's body; but he refused until Ginny took his hand. Pulling gently she said, "Harry it's over, let go, come with me; Dumbledore will take care of Cedric."

As Harry stood, Mad-eye Moody came over and said, "Dumbledore, you worry about Cedric and the crowd; I'll take care of Harry."

Dumbledore said, "Harry, stay here until I can get back to you; don't leave my protection." Then he went to talk with Cedric's family and ordered the students to return to the castle.

Moody pulled on Harry's arm and said, "Come with me, we'll get you to the castle and have Madam Pomfrey check to see if you're hurt."

Ginny said, "Dumbledore told him to stay here."

Moody looked at her like, "How dare this thirteen year old student question what a professor said" but decided he didn't want to attract attention so he answered her with, "He's not safe in the chaos around here; he'll be better off inside where strangers can't get to him. Come with me boy."

Harry, who was still in shock from all that happened, reluctantly followed Moody and so did Ginny, "I go where he goes!" she said when Moody told her to stay with the rest of the students.

Seeing from her expression that she would make a fuss if he ordered her again, Moody said "Suit yourself; I have no time to argue with a little girl."

Instead of leading Harry to the hospital wing, Moody led them to his office. He began to ask Harry many questions about what happened after he touched the cup; and demanded details of the events in the cemetery.

Ginny was sitting next to Harry holding his hand when their chains began to glow brightly in the dim light of Moody's office. They both realized at the same time that Harry never spoke of a cemetery; and Harry said to Moody, "I don't think I ever said there was a cemetery; so how did you know about it?"

Moody realized his error and pulled his wand; pointing it at the couple he said, "The Dark Lord wanted to kill you personally Potter; but I don't think he'll mind if I do it for him. And you little girl; I tried to make you stay behind but you insisted on coming with Potter; now you'll have to die to."

As he started to say the killing curse, blue light flew from both Harry and Ginny's hands at the same time hitting Moody and throwing him backward twenty-five feet against the far wall and then bouncing off.

Less than a second later, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall walked in. Dumbledore asked, "Harry, Ginny, are you alright?'

Harry answered yes for both of them then added, "Professor Moody attacked us sir; he said he was going to kill us. We had no choice but to defend ourselves."

"Yes," Dumbledore said "I'm sure you acted in self defense; but that's not Professor Moody. The real Moody would have never taken you here when I said for you to stay with me.

That is an imposter, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, most likely using Polyjuice potion to look like Moody. I'm sure the real Moody is being held prisoner somewhere nearby as a source of information for the imposter, and for his hair to make fresh Polyjuice potion every month."

Snape had gone to where the imposter was on the floor and after checking came back and said to Dumbledore just one word, "Dead."

Then Snape turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "Which of you did it? I didn't think either of you had it in you to kill, even in self defense."

Ginny answered, "We did it together at the same time. We didn't mean to kill him; just to stop him from killing us. It's not the first time when we were in danger that out powers were stronger than we intended."

Snape turned back to Dumbledore and said, "I told you they wouldn't be able to control themselves; what do you intend to do now Headmaster when the ministry comes asking how a man was killed inside Hogwarts."

"I will protect my students as I always do." Dumbledore said. "Severus, Minerva neither of you heard what was said here. If anyone in the ministry asks; you tell them you weren't here. When you arrived he was already dead and they will have to talk to me.

Harry, Ginny, you will tell anyone that asks that you were in danger when I burst into the room and I was forced to kill the imposter to save your lives; understand that's what you tell anyone that asks especially anyone from the ministry. The ministry must never learn of the powers you have or they will either lock you away for the rest of your lives or kill you themselves."

Ginny and Harry then went to the hospital wing where the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione were waiting to see if Harry was okay. At the far end of the room in one bed was Viktor, recovering from the Imperious curse and Harry's stunner. In another bed was Fleur, also recovering from a stunner Viktor had hit her with while under the Imperious curse.

Soon, Sirius arrived in his dog form; he had been watching the third task and Dumbledore called him so he could see Harry was safe. Dumbledore, Snape, Minerva also came and told the Weasleys the made up version of how Harry and Ginny escaped. Later Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione the true story.

As everyone discussed what had happened Dumbledore took Hermione over to Viktor's bed. He said, "I need to deal with both of you before I get too involved with the return of Voldemort. Tell me what you are planning to do now that the tournament is over."

Viktor spoke, "I have asked Herm-own-ninny to come live with me in Bulgaria."

Hermione said, "My parents have forbidden me to quit school and move there; but will allow me to visit him over the summer; I'll be leaving next week but will return to Hogwarts on September first."

Dumbledore placed his hand on the back of Hermione's neck and she seemed to go into a trance. He said to Viktor, "You understand that Voldemort has returned; and that he tried to kill Harry tonight and will try again?"

Viktor said, "Yes, before you arrive, Herm-own-ninny and Yinny told me vhat happened in the maze; vhat I did to Fleur and Cedric in there. I did not vish to hurt them."

You didn't do anything to them;" Dumbledore said "one of Voldemort's Death Eaters placed you under the Imperious curse, he is responsible for hurting Miss Delacour and Mr. Diggory, not you. You must understand and believe that; because that is why I cannot allow Miss Granger to go to Bulgaria with you.

Voldemort was unable to kill Harry again tonight; he lost face in front of his Death eaters because of that. He now realizes that Harry is not just another fourteen year old boy; and before he tries to kill Harry again, Voldemort will want to learn how Harry is special. He'll want to question everyone that knows anything about Harry.

After myself and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger knows more about Harry than anyone else and Voldemort will know that from his followers in Slytherin House. He cannot get to me and I am making arrangements for Miss Weasley and her family to be protected also.

I must protect Miss Granger to; if she is in Bulgaria with you I cannot do so and you must understand you cannot protect her either. With the Imperious curse they forced you to attack your friends tonight; if they place you under the Imperious curse again you could be forced to hand Miss Granger over to Voldemort, or even torture her yourself if they ordered you to.

I am going to block her memory of wanting to go to Bulgaria with you so she will be willing to stay with the Weasleys under my protection. I must ask you, if you really love her, not to tell her of this. Don't try to get her to go with you for her own safety."

"She vill no longer love me if you do this?" he asked. "She vill forget me?"

"No, she will remember you;" Dumbledore answered, "but yes she will not love you so deeply as to want to go with you. I will block only those memories that make her love you. When Voldemort is no longer a threat to her I will remove the block and she will remember everything; she will remember loving you again.

I do not want to change her; I ask only that you be willing to wait for her until it is safe for both of you to be together. The alternative is that she, and maybe you to, will die at Voldemort's hand."

"I understand," Viktor said "I vill vait for Herm-own-ninny as long as I must; you have my vord."

Dumbledore stood with his hand on her neck for several minutes and when he removed it she turned to look at him. He said, "Miss Granger, I'll leave you two to say good-by. Come back to Harry's bed when you're done so we can make plans for the future."

After he left she said to Viktor, "Good-by. I'll write to you. I'll always remember our time together this year; and I'll always consider you my friend."

She kissed him and he started crying. He said, "You vill always be my friend and some day ve vill see each other again. Good-by Herm-own-ninny."

Back at Harry's bed Hermione heard Dumbledore order Sirius to return to his human form and he introduced him to Mrs. Weasley and Bill. Dumbledore then sent Sirius to alert a group of people he referred to as the old gang, which included Professor Lupin.

Bill was sent to tell Mr. Weasley what happened; and Snape to do what he had promised to do, which Hermione assumed meant to spy on Voldemort.

The next day, Hermione told Ginny the she and Viktor had said their good-byes; and that they would stay friends and write each other occasionally. Ginny and Harry had already been told by Dumbledore about blocking Hermione's memories to protect her so they wouldn't accidentally say the wrong thing.

There was a service held to remember Cedric at which Dumbledore told all the students that Voldemort was back and he had killed Cedric. The ministry and especially the Minister of Magic himself denied Voldemort had returned and that Cedric died by accident. He was afraid of a panic starting if people believed Voldemort had really returned.

Dumbledore insisted that Harry return to his aunt's house for a few weeks before joining Ginny and the Weasley's later in the summer. When Harry and Ginny both asked why they couldn't stay together, Dumbledore refused to explain; but insisted Harry obey his wishes.

Both Ginny and Harry insisted they would not be separated like last summer and that they would leave home to live together if they had to. At their insistence Dumbledore promised to work out some suitable arrangement.

Dumbledore told Hermione she would be permitted a one week visit to her parents, where Dumbledore set up temporary protections from Voldemort, before she had to go live the rest of the summer with the Weasleys. Hermione didn't object since she would at least be with Ginny and they could enjoy the summer swimming in the Burrow pond and relaxing in the country setting.

Dumbledore also informed Ginny and Hermione that because of what happened, and the danger they were all in, he would not allow Bessie to live with them as planned. Instead he said she would live with Lavender Brown's family; as had been the original plan. They had plenty of room and Mrs. Brown was a kind and gentle witch who understood about Bessie's past.


	22. Chapter 22 Life In a Grim Old Place

Chapter XXII- Life in a Grim Old Place

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station Harry and Ginny were upset about having to leave each other. When they came off platform 9¾ onto the muggle platform they were holding hands as the approached Harry's aunt and uncle. Harry's Aunt Petunia saw him with Ginny and said, "My god, Lilly."

Harry answered, "No Aunt Petunia, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley; though she does look like the pictures of my mother when she was in school.

I'll be with you as soon as I say good-by to her."

"Don't be stupid boy." Uncle Vernon said. "She's coming to stay with you; even though I still think it's a bad idea. That weirdo in the robes offered to pay us enough to make it worth while to keep the two of you together."

Harry and Ginny couldn't believe the Dursleys would let Ginny stay; they barely put up with Harry alone. Ginny ran to her parents to hug them and Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't like it; but Dumbledore explained why Harry has to return to his relatives for at least a few weeks and assures us you'll be safe. In a few weeks you both can come live with us again."

"Come along then, both of you." Uncle Vernon said. "I haven't got all day to be standing here. I hope the girl doesn't have too many bags to fit in the boot; and don't expect me to carry her things."

Harry loaded his trunk and Ginny's in the boot and they got into the back seat. Dudley hadn't come so there was plenty of room. All the way home Uncle Vernon kept up a constant stream of rules that Harry and Ginny had to follow while at Privet Drive; for Ginny's benefit Harry assumed since he new all the house rules already.

Uncle Vernon ended with, "Any of your weirdo nonsense and you're gone; I don't care how much we're being paid. Girl, don't tell the neighbors you're his girlfriend; you're a cousin visiting for a few weeks. And we don't have a spare bed so one of you will have to sleep on the floor."

Harry answered, "Yes Uncle Vernon; we'll follow all the rules." If Uncle Vernon was so stupid as to think one of them would sleep on the floor; Harry didn't want to tell him they slept in the same bed for two years now.

Ginny, who had heard from Harry how badly he was treated by his relatives but never really understood, tried to thank them for letting her stay with Harry. "It's very nice of you to let me stay with Harry; we have terrible nightmares when we're separated."

Uncle Vernon just "Harrumphed" but Petunia looked back to Ginny with an odd expression.

After settling their things in their room Harry explained to Ginny that he had to help with cooking. Ginny immediately said, "I'll help, I always help my mother cook. Maybe if your aunt and uncle see me helping they will feel better about me being here."

They found Petunia in the kitchen just starting on dinner and Harry said, "We came to help with dinner Aunt Petunia."

She responded, "Well, I'm glad you didn't forget your responsibilities to help around the house. One of you start pealing potatoes and the other clean and cut up the yellow beans. Get the potatoes boiling, the beans steaming, then set the table."

"Mrs. Dursley," Ginny said "I'm happy to help; but you will have to show me where the dishes and utensils are kept."

Harry, wanting to keep her away from his family as much as possible to avoid trouble, quickly said, "I'll show you Ginny."

To his surprise Aunt Petunia said, "No boy, you start on the potatoes, I'll show her where everything is kept."

After she opened every cupboard and drawer to show and tell Ginny what was in each she said, "I saw in the car you're wearing my sister's ring and chain. The last time she spoke to me she was seventeen and it was to tell me about the Potter boy giving them to her and what they meant. She asked me to be her maid of honor; but by then we were too far apart in our feelings for me to do it.

I suppose they mean the same to you; you intend to marry him when you're both of age?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley." Ginny said. "But, I won't be seventeen for three more years so we'll have to wait until then; that is if we're both still alive three years from now after what happened last week with Voldemort returning and all."

"The one that killed my sister has returned?" Petunia said. "I thought he was killed?"

"No," Ginny said "it seems he was just badly hurt and last week he returned. Harry fought him and with my help managed to hold him off and escape for now."

"What if he comes here after you two?" Petunia asked. "We'll all be in danger."

"My parents asked Dumbledore that before allowing me to stay here; and he told them there is a spell on this house that keeps Voldemort and any of his followers from coming any closer than half a kilometer." Ginny said. "We're all perfectly safe Mrs. Dursley."

"Call me Petunia;" she answered "you look so much like Lilly it would seem wrong for you to call me anything else."

Life at Privet Drive continued that way for several weeks; with Uncle Vernon treating Harry and Ginny as if they didn't exist, and Petunia warming to Ginny first, and gradually to Harry, more than she had in the past thirteen years.

Harry and Ginny's only problem was sex. They couldn't use magic in the Dursley house so they couldn't do a Silencing charm or the Contraceptive charm. They decided to take the chance on Ginny not getting pregnant since her period was due any time now.

The third day after they arrived; Uncle Vernon was at work, Aunt Petunia had gone shopping, and Dudley was out with his juvenile delinquent friends. Harry and Ginny were alone in the house for the first time and retreated to the bedroom to have sex for the first time in more than a week.

After half an hour of cuddling and foreplay, Harry was performing Ginny's favorite thing, two fingers in her cunny and a thumb in her ass, to give her an orgasm before intercourse. As Ginny reached an orgasm, Harry got behind her in doggie position to penetrate her.

As they continued, neither heard Dudley return. As he walked past their room he heard them and stopped. He stood quietly outside their bedroom door listening to them and trying to see under the door.

When Petunia return home; Ginny was in mid orgasm and called out loudly," Yes, yes, Harry; faster keep going."

Harry replied, "Oh god Ginny, I'm coming." The bed was making noise by bumping the wall; and as they both climaxed there was a knock on the door.

Aunt Petunia voice said, "Both of you, I want to see you in the sitting room in five minutes."

"We're in big trouble;" Harry said "I'm sure of it."

When they were dressed they went down stairs and saw Petunia waiting for them. "Close the door;" she said "and sit.

I won't have you two having sex in this house. When Dumbledore asked us to allow you to stay here together I said yes because he described how you two would have nightmares when separated; but nothing was said about you having sex.

My parents wouldn't allow Lilly and that boy to have sex in their house and I won't permit you to either. And I don't want Dudley to get any ideas from hearing you make such a din through the walls; he's too young for that sort of thing."

Harry and Ginny both had the same thought, "What girl would have sex with Dudley? But, they didn't say that and both promised not to have sex in the house again so Petunia allowed them to leave.

Later, as Ginny helped Petunia with dinner she said, "I want to apologize for earlier today. Harry and I have been together for more than two years; my parents know about us and they also weren't happy about us having sex, so I understand how you feel about finding out about us."

Petunia said, "No you don't understand. It's not just that you're having sex; I know teens do that. It's that you look so much like Lilly; when I heard you calling out during your orgasm, it reminded me of catching her doing it with that awful boy in the grass near the river."

"I understand;" Ginny said "I didn't know Harry's father ever visited your sister at your home. I thought after they got together in their seventh year at Hogwarts she never returned home."

"She didn't;" Petunia said "I don't mean Potter. Petunia was in love first with that other boy, since they were ten; the one with the long black hair. I don't remember his name; something with an S.

When Lilly was thirteen; that's how old you are isn't it, my mother sent me to find her and bring her home for dinner. I knew she and that boy used to meet by the river; so I went to get her. I heard her calling out like you were; she and that boy were naked in the grass having sex and when I saw them I turned and ran home.

When I told her I knew what she was doing; that I saw her doing it, she begged me not to tell my parents. As sisters we shared a lot of secrets; but that was the last time I ever gave her my promise to keep a secret. I couldn't tell my mother what I saw; and never told anyone but Lilly about it until now.

I know she continued to have sex with Sev, I remember now that was his name, or at least what she called him; because twice later she was worried that she might be pregnant. She said she knew a witch's spell to prevent pregnancy but couldn't use it because she wasn't allowed to use magic except at school."

"Yes," Ginny said "I know the spell and use it at school and at my house; but can't use it here, or the ministry will know, and I'll get in trouble for using magic underage."

"Well, both times with Lilly were false alarms, she wasn't pregnant; but you better be careful or you may be in trouble another way besides with the Ministry of Magic."

Ginny never told Harry of what his aunt told her; she was worried, she thought she knew who Sev was, and if she was right he would react badly to it.

No sex in the house meant they had to find another place; and in a few days they found a deserted wooded area not far away. After the first time they did it in there in the grass they took a blanket because they discovered Harry was allergic to one of the local plants. It took a week for his rash to fade.

The bigger problem was, even with Petunia's warning about getting pregnant, Ginny knew she couldn't do the Contraceptive charm or the Ministry of Magic would be sending a notice of underage magic to Harry. Since they didn't know Ginny was living with him, and he was the only wizard they knew of in the area, the ministry would think Harry was doing it on a muggle girl.

Again, they decided they would take the chance of having sex without the charm. Ginny was very regular in her menstrual cycle and figured they could just avoid sex at the time she was most likely to get pregnant. They learned later, it worked, or they just were lucky; at least Ginny didn't get pregnant.

The wild card was Dudley. He had bullied Harry for ten years; then became afraid of him for two years after finding out Harry was a Wizard. When he learned Harry wasn't allowed to do magic out of school he became more aggressive again and learning to box at his school made things worst this summer.

One day he caught Ginny in the hall as she was returning from taking a shower. She was wrapped in a towel and carrying her dirty clothes. Dudley trapped her against the wall and said, "Why would a cute girl like you be going with a looser like Potter? I bet it's because he's a wizard? Otherwise he's a whimp who couldn't get a girl if he had all the money in the world.

I heard you two having sex that day. If you do the same thing for me that you're doing for him I promise to leave him alone this summer; if not I'll beat him to a pulp every chance I get."

Ginny looked Dudley in the eye; her chain was glowing brightly and she said, "Harry's ten times the man you are. Now let me pass or else."

"Or else what?" Dudley said. "You going to call your boyfriend? He's not allowed to do magic out of school and neither are you; so don't try and bluff me."

Ginny, knowing the ring wouldn't protect her from a physical assault, tried a bluff and said, "See this chain; Harry gave it to me for protection. It's charmed, and the glow means it's about to attack whatever is endangering me."

Dudley said, "A bluff, how could the chain know even that you're in danger; much less what's putting you in danger?"

As Dudley put his hand on Ginny's bare shoulder, she said, "I don't need the chain for you." Her experience arguing with her six older brothers caused a reflex action, her knee came up fast and hard between Dudley's legs and he fell to the floor moaning.

As she went into her bedroom she said, "Try that again and I'll let the chain take care of you; it won't be so gentle." She never mentioned the incident to Harry or Petunia and Dudley never came near to her again.

The rest of the Weasley family returned to the Burrow where Mr. Weasley explained that in order to start fighting Voldemort; he and Mrs. Weasley might have to be away from home quite often. They and Dumbledore didn't consider it safe for underage children to be left alone for long periods so they had to move. They were given a week to pack their belongings.

In the beginning of July they were all taken to a creepy old house in London which would serve as their home for the rest of the summer; and headquarters for the anti-Voldemort movement known as The Order of the Phoenix. Hermione arrived there the next day.

The house belonged to Sirius and had been empty all the years he was in Azkaban so it was filthy. Also Sirius' parents, though not Death Eaters, were for wizard purity and had many dark objects stored in the house along with many hexed artifacts and poisons.

The house had to be cleaned, physically and magically, and the task fell to the children with Mrs. Weasley supervising and Sirius helping with the worst of the dark objects. They worked for three weeks and only cleared out the kitchen, four bedrooms, the loo, and the dining room.

Sirius slept in his old room on the top floor which didn't need magical cleaning since all the things there were his personal belongings. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in one of the cleared rooms on the third floor with the twins across the hall in another. Hermione was in one bedroom on the second floor across from the loo, and Ron across the hall from Hermione.

Ron was confused about Hermione. He still felt deeply for her but knew she had been with Krum for the past six months and had undoubtedly had sex with him; he still didn't know she had also had sex with several other boys. Now she had said good-by to Krum and he was back in Bulgaria; did that mean they had broken up for good.

Might he have the opportunity to win her back? Did he want her back knowing she had sex with another boy? Ron had been considering this since he first heard about Hermione deciding not to go with Krum to Bulgaria and finally decided he did still want her. He took this opportunity of sleeping across the hall from her, without Harry or Ginny being around to interfere, to spend as much time alone with her as he could.

She was friendly to him and they talked for long hours into the night; but she showed no sign of wanting to snog or get back together. In fact she seemed odd; and when he would ask her if something was wrong or if she didn't feel good she would always say the same thing, "Nothing's wrong; I just have this feeling I'm forgetting something important. Maybe it's just living in this place; or worrying about how Harry and Ginny are doing. I wish Dumbledore would bring them here; it's been nearly four weeks now."

"Why do you think Dumbledore told us not to tell them where we are?" Ron said one time. "I bet they think we're at the Burrow relaxing."

"I told Ginny we're not;" Hermione said "but I didn't say where we are and she keeps demanding I tell her. She and Harry are alright but both of them want to be with us; they think we're doing something interesting and dangerous while fighting Voldemort on a daily basis. I didn't tell them how boring life is here cleaning this filthy old place."

Near the end of their third week there, Fred and George knocked on Hermione's door right after breakfast. After she let them in she asked, "To what do I owe the honor; you two have hardly talked to me all month?"

"We thought you and Ron might be getting friendly again." George said.

"And we didn't want to butt in on our brother's opportunity." Fred added.

"But," George continued "we've noticed you're not looking very happy and it reminded us of two years ago. Do you have a problem bothering you again? It can't be school work; but this place can certainly depress a person."

Hermione told them the same thing she told Ron; and Fred responded, "Well, if you need to talk and Ron won't do, you can come to us; or if it's sex you want, you can come to us for that to. There really aren't a lot of alternatives being that there are only the four of us our age locked in this place."

When they left Hermione laid on her bed and thought, "Was it sex again?" She remembered having sex with Viktor and how good it felt. Could she be missing the intimate contact again like when she broke up with Ron? It had been six weeks since the last time with Viktor; she hadn't gone that long without sex since that time she and Ron split.

She decided to write Ginny and tell her about how she was feeling; maybe Ginny could help. Two days later Ginny's reply didn't help; not knowing Hermione was locked in a house in the center of London she wrote, "Either get back together with Ron; or sneak out some night and find a boy in the nearest town."

There was no sneaking out with an alarm on the door; and she hesitated having sex with Ron. She knew he wouldn't just have casual sex; he would take it as them being a couple again. That only left the twins; and she couldn't get just one of them into her bed without the other knowing. She didn't want to hurt the feeling of the one left out; though she thought, it had been enjoyable the first time she had sex with the both of them at the same time.

By the end of July Hermione decided she had thought enough about sex with the twins. That night she would tell Ron she was tired and after he went to sleep she would go up to the twins' room.

It was early in the afternoon, and because Mrs. Weasley was out shopping they weren't cleaning today. Hermione wandered into the Black family library. Sirius told her the other day, he had noticed how depressed she seemed to be getting; and, because he knew how much she liked to read, he had cleaned it of all magical dangers as a thank you for her help in freeing him two years ago.

She started at the shelf nearest the door and began to look for a book that interested her. On the second shelf she found a number of books on sex; one which was titled, Sexual Magic: Spells that use Sex to Increase Your Magical Powers.

She pulled it off the shelf and went to sit near a window. It was then she realized someone was sitting in a chair that faced away from the door. Before she could sit, the person in the chair heard her and turned to see who was standing there; it was Sirius.

"Ah Hermione," he said "finally got around to using the library. I'm afraid my parents' taste in literature may make it hard to find something you'll like. What book did you pick?"

She hesitated for a second to tell him the title; but it came to her that he knew she had been having sex with Ron; and that Harry and Ginny were having sex to. He never commented on it or tried to stop them; he probably wouldn't give the book she picked a second thought.

She held it out and said, "It's called Sexual Magic: Spells that use Sex to Increase Your Magical Powers."

"Good choice." he said. "With Voldemort back I suppose you and the others will want to increase your powers as much as possible. But be careful, some of those spells teach how to steal power from your sexual partner. It makes you stronger but them weaker; and they're meant to be used on an enemy. A man or woman is supposed to seduce someone from the other side; and I don't think you want to sleep with a Death Eater just to try and take his power."

Hermione blushed and asked, "No, but you said some of the spells are for that; what about the others. Do any increase the power of both partners?"

"Yes," Sirius said "some; are you thinking of you and Ron; or of showing the book to Harry and Ginny?"

"Ron and I aren't sexual partners;" she said "we broke up more than a year ago and are just friends now."

"I heard you were seeing Viktor Krum;" Sirius said "or is that over now to?"

"It's over," she said "Viktor has gone back to Bulgaria; and I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"So, you picked out that book for future use when you find a new partner." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Or for if I'm ever forced to have sex with a Death Eater's I will be able to steal his power." she responded also with a laugh.

"That's the first time heard you laugh since you arrived." Sirius said. "You're not happy being here; but you stay from a sense of duty. You feel you have to help Harry defeat Voldemort even if it makes you miserable."

"Even if it kills me." she said. "And it's not just my duty; and you know it. You're not happy here either; I haven't seen you laugh all month either. You could be living in a tropical country far away enjoying life after all those years in Azkaban; but you know you have a duty to help Harry just like I do. So you stay here, being miserable, looking to do whatever you can to help.

It's the duty of everyone that wants freedom and a safe life for us and our children to do what we can." With that she started to cry and added, "If any of us livelong enough to have children."

Sirius stood and moved toward her. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Don't think about things like that." he said. "There's something special about you; and Harry and Ginny to. I know you're meant to survive this; something inside me tells me so. So you keep a positive attitude; and when you write the others tell them what I said."

She had her arms around his waist now and she looked up at him to say, "Thanks Sirius, after what you've been through I don't know how you keep going."

As they looked at each other suddenly she raised her head up and kissed him. It only took a second for him to tighten his arms around her and kiss her back.

As they continued to kiss she thought, "He's an old man; thirty five, just three years younger than my father; but I need his comforting and I think he needs comforting to. It can't be wrong for us to give each other the strength we need to go on."

After a minute Sirius pulled back and said, "Hermione, we shouldn't be doing this; I'm an adult and you're only fifteen."

"I'll be sixteen in September;" she said "but our ages aren't the point. We're two lonely people in a situation where we can die at any time; how can it be wrong to make each other's life a little more bearable; who would we be harming?"

Sirius had no answer to that so he took her hand and said, "Shall we go up to your room?"

"I think your room might be better." she said. "Nobody bothers you in you room; and Ron won't come looking for me there like he might if we are in my room."

As the went past the twins' room on the way upstairs Hermione gave a thought to if she should be on her way to have sex with them instead of Sirius; after all they are closer in age. Then she decided Sirius needed her more than Fred and George; and this shouldn't be just about what she needs.

After locking the door Sirius placed the Silencing charm on the room while she did the contraceptive charm on herself. Then he came over to her, picked her up and carried her to his bed. Lying next to her they started snogging and running their hand over each other's clothes.

They snogged and gradually he began to remove her clothes and she his until they were naked against each other. He worked his lips down to her breasts and gently sucked them while fingering her clitoris. As she felt an approaching orgasm she began to rub his dick so it was ready to penetrate her. Finally she said, "Now Sirius, make love to me now."

He took the missionary position and slid his 15cm long dick in slowly then back out repeatedly increasing speed in response to her increasing moaning. Sirius was an experienced lover and climaxed with her giving both of them maximum pleasure.

After twenty minutes Hermione began to kiss her way down his chest until she reached his dick. She sucked and licked on him taking his entire length in her mouth; practice with Viktor now allowed her to do that with out choking. After he came in her mouth she licked him clean and moved back up to cuddle more.

As the cuddled Sirius said, "You're quite a good lover for a fifteen year old. You know how to please a man."

Hermione responded, "Thank-you, you're also a very good lover. But, I suppose before you were sent to Azkaban, you had a lot of practice with women. I mean being as handsome as you appear in the pictures Harry has of you with his father at Hogwarts; you must have had loads of girls chasing you."

Sirius replied, "James and I did have a number of girlfriends; and I took more advantage of it than he did. He always loved Lilly, since first year, and though he flirted with all the girls he only wanted her. I'm sure Harry is the same way with Ginny; he could have a hundred girls but won't.

What about you? You're beautiful and smart girl; I bet there have been a lot of guys after you."

"Not Really." Hermione said. "Most guys thought I was involved with Harry for the first two years; we spent so much time together. Then, in my third year, I actually was with Ron for half a year; and I did meet a nice boy toward the end of that year and was with him several months.

Last year Viktor was with me from November on and other guys knew it. Next year, well I'll have to see about next year when we know more about what Voldemort does."

Sirius thought for a moment and said, "It's none of my business; but I don't think it was Ron that taught you to be so good in bed; so I guess it was Krum."

"Actually," she said with hesitation "I had sex with a few boys in between Ron and Viktor. Two of them were the ones that taught me to be a good lover; and I taught the other boys what I had learned."

"Well," Sirius said "that explains why Fred and George have been eyeing you up during meals. They know about everyone's business; so they must know you've had sex with several boys. Don't be surprised if they approach you with a proposition. From what I know of their reputation; they must be almost crawling out of their skins after nearly four weeks here without a girl around other than you."

"They already approached me." she said. "They asked me to come to their room tonight."

"Are you going?" Sirius said. "Again, not that it's my business but just out of curiosity."

"I planned to;" she said "but after being with you, now I don't know. I've satisfied my desire for now."

"But what of them;" he asked "won't you feel bad letting them hanging, thinking of you and not having you."

Hermione looked at him and said, "You're telling to have sex with them to be kind."

"Yes," he said "you talked about your duty to Harry earlier; but how do you help him. Helping the others fighting Voldemort any way you can helps Harry. After all, why did you come up here with me? Wasn't it because you thought I was depressed; that I needed to be close to someone. Fred and George are no different; and for that matter Ron to. You could help all of them feel better in this miserable place."

"So you're saying I should be the camp whore; keeping the men happy." she said.

"No," he replied surprised by her attitude "not at all. You make it seem like an awful thing. Did you have sex with me just now because you're the camp whore? No, you are a loving and compassionate young woman and you wanted to make me feel better and you knew having sex with me would do that.

All I was saying was that I think you don't just feel compassion for me; you feel it for everyone. I'm betting you want to have sex with the boys; to make Fred, George, and Ron feel better. But you hesitate because in the back of your mind you think that makes you a whore.

Doing what you know will help others makes you a good person, not a camp whore. And the fact that you enjoy it to should tell you it's not something bad. Sex is a gift that's meant to be enjoyed; and to enjoy it, it has to be shared with someone you love.

I think you love me, Fred, George, and Ron; not that it means you want to marry all of us but you love us as dear friends. I think you love Harry to; but you won't offer to have sex with him because you know Ginny is keeping him happy.

You think about what I said; you're smart enough to decide on your own what you want to do.

Now we better get dressed, Molly will be calling everyone to dinner soon."

It didn't take Hermione long to decide that Sirius was right. She would enjoy sex with the twins, and Ron to, and it would make all of them happy. On the way up stairs after dinner she whispered to George, "I'll come to your room at nine, tell Fred."

She told Ron she was tired and going to bed early; then got her anal plug and lubricant, along with the bottles of male and female oils and headed up to the twins room. As soon as she knocked on the door Fred opened it and she went in.

"Hi guys;" she said "it's been a long time since we've been together." She gave Fred a sensual tongue kiss; followed by another for George.

"It's been a long stressful few weeks since we got here." George said.

"And we thought you might need some relaxation." Fred continued.

"So you two just want to help me distress;" Hermione said "not that you miss having sex with the local girls that live around the Burrow?"

"Well, that to." George said.

"Let's just say we can all help each other de stress." Fred said.

"Good idea;" Hermione said "I was thinking the same thing when you came to talk to me this morning. And I brought some things that may help us enjoy being together."

She began to pull things from the bag she had brought and George said, "A muggle vibrator; I bet you love that."

Hermione just smiled.

"An inflatable anal plug." Fred said. "A much better model than the one we have."

"And some male, female oils that when mixed react to make sex ten times better." Hermione said.

"I can't wait to try them." George said.

"So let's not wait;" Hermione said as she kicked off her shoes "let me help with your tee George, and yours to Fred."

As she pulled their clothes off they began to remove hers; playing with her breasts and rubbing her all over as they did. Soon they were all naked and she knelt down and started sucking Fred's dick as she rubbed George's. After a minute she switched, sucking George and rubbing Fred. She continued to switch back and forth until Fred came in her mouth. She swallowed his sperm quickly in time to get back on George's dick making him come in her mouth to.

She got on one bed and said, "Now you two can figure out who gets what part of me."

Fred started sucking her nipples and George spread her legs to lick her clitoris and finger her cunny. It didn't take them long to bring her to an orgasm.

"Oh god," she said "you guys haven't lost your touch; that was excellent. What's next?"

Fred said, "Your anal plug, I'll insert it while George keeps you occupied."

She got on her knees so she and George could snog and he could play with her nipples while Fred put the lube on her ass.

"God that's cold." she said.

"Stop complaining;" Fred said "it will be warm enough soon."

He pushed a finger into her asshole as he said it and she moaned. Then he slid in the anal plug and began to inflate it.

"That's enough;" she said "stop and close the valve."

Fred laughed and gave it two more pumps. "That's better." he said as she moaned again.

George rolled her on her back and started sucking and biting her nipples as Fred rubbed the female oil on her clitoris and into her cunny. "You do me." he said; handing her the male oil and positioning himself so she could rub it on his dick without making George stop sucking her nipples.

When she finished he got over her and slowly slid into her. The mixing of the oils made Hermione start moaning steadily and Fred felt as if his dick was swelling as he humped on her. She reached full orgasm and he continued until he also climaxed and came in her. Then the boys switched places and repeated everything giving her a third orgasm.

After resting fifteen minutes she sucked Fred's dick until it was hard and climbed on him in cowgirl position. George deflated the anal plug, removed it, and slid his dick into her stretched out asshole.

"Remember Granger," Fred said "you just hold still so George and I can get in sync."

They both humped her holes for five minutes and she reached another tremendous orgasm; passing out as she had done the last time they did this just as both boys shot their sperm into her. She awoke sandwiched between them with both of them kissing her.

Her first thought was, "Thank you Sirius for convincing me to go through with this."

Then she said aloud, "Once a week; we have to do this at least once a week as long as we're here."

The boys agreed. It was after one by the time they cleaned up, dressed, and she got back to her room.

The next day was another cleaning day and by late afternoon everyone was both tired and filthy. Hermione and Ron returned to their rooms across from each other and separately decided to shower before dinner.

As Hermione, in her robe and slippers, opened her door to head to the loo; Ron came out of his room also in his robe and also headed to the loo. When he saw her he said, "You go, just knock on my door when you come back so I can get in before Fred and George show up."

Hermione thought, "Here's my chance to make things right with Ron."

She said, "If you want you could come in with me; I could use someone to scrub my back. I'll do the same for you if you'd like."

Ron looked at her for several seconds before saying, "You mean we should shower together; you and me."

"Why not;" she said "we could help each other get cleaned up and save water and time."

"You're willing to be starkers with me in the shower?" Ron asked.

"It's no big deal;" she said "it's not like we haven't seen each other starkers before."

"Well yeah;" Ron said "but it has been some time; why now."

"Why not;" she said "I had the idea you wanted to for some time; and in this creepy old place I thought we both might get some comfort being with each other."

"Sure;" Ron said "let's get in the loo before anyone else decides to use it."

As Ron locked the door, Hermione turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Then she slipped off her robe and stepped into the tub. Ron stood there looking at her until she said, "I thought you were coming in with me to scrub my back?"

"Yeah," he said "I am."

He took his robe off and Hermione looked down to see his dick was totally hard. She didn't say a word; but he did; "Sorry, I can't help it; it happened as soon as you asked me to shower with you."

"Don't be sorry;" she said "if you didn't react like that I would have been disappointed; after all, how could we enjoy ourselves if you weren't hard."

In the shower she handed him a body poof and a bottle of scented body cleaner and said, "Put a few drops of the cleaner on the poof and use your hand to make some suds; then scrub my back with it."

As he did that she turned her back to him and waited. He gently ran the sudsy poof over her back until she said, "Use the poof in one hand and your other hand can rub the rest of my back."

Ron did that for half a minute stopping at her waist line. When he stopped she said, "My bum needs to be scrubbed to; you can do it just like you did my back."

She let him run the poof and his bare hand over her ass cheeks for several seconds before turning around and saying, "I know I can do my front by myself; but you can do it if you want to."

He gulped, then smiled as he ran the poof and his bare hand over her slippery breasts and felt her nipples stiffen in response. When he got down to her pubic hair he continued, without be told, to run his hand all the way between her legs which were spread apart by the wide stance she took. He got a finger onto her clitoris as he rubbed and was gratified as she gave a soft moan.

Then she said, "Now let me do your back. She rinsed the scented suds from the poof and put plain soap on it. "I don't think you'll want to go to dinner smelling like my body cleaner." she said.

He turned his back and she scrubbed him like he had done her; running the poof and her bare hand from his shoulders all the way down over his ass cheeks and then between his legs until she was holding his testicles in her hand. She gave them a rub and then said, "Turn around and I'll do your front if you want."

She started again at his shoulders and teased his nipples on the way down continuing to his stiff dick. There she used the poof to soap up his dick; then dropped the poof and used her hand to keep rubbing him.

"Hermione," he said "if you keep that up I'm going to come in your hand any minute."

"I wouldn't want that;" she said "I have a better idea."

She turned around and bent over grabbing the tap as she said, "Wouldn't you enjoy coming inside me more; I know I would like it."

Ron said, "You want to do it in the shower? Wouldn't it be easier to go back to your bed?"

"I can't wait that long;" she said "I want to feel you inside me right now. Grab my hips and do it now Ron, let me feel you inside me again."

He did as she said, sliding his still soapy dick into her and slowly humped back and forth until she was moaning loudly and he felt his climax approaching. He sped up and was slapping his hips on her ass as he came inside her.

She stood up and began kissing him as the shower rinsed the soap from both of them. After drying off they pulled their robes back on and when they reached the spot in the hall between their rooms she said, "Would you like to come in my room and continue what we started; or are you too tired from cleaning all day?"

"I could never be too tired to be with you." he said as she opened her door and he followed her into her bedroom.

They snogged for several minutes before she said, "I found some oils that make sex feel much more intense. If you want to try them, I'll rub one on you and you rub the other on me."

Ron nodded and she got the oils from a drawer and said, "I'll do you first." She put a few drops of the oil on the palm of her hand and began to rub his dick.

She lay on her back, spread her legs, and said, "Now you put some on me."

Ron put some on his fingers and rubbed it on her clitoris. "Put some into my opening." she said. "When you penetrate me and the oils mix it's amazing."

When he finished that she pushed him back and climbed on him in cowgirl position. Sliding down over his dick she knew he was feeling the effects of the oils as he gasped first then said, "Am I really swelling larger; or does it just feel that way?"

She answered, "Your dick only swells a little; mostly it just a feeling the oils cause."

She humped slowly as usual, increasing speed as her orgasm approached and continued until they both climaxed.

As they cuddled in each other's arms Ron eventually asked, "Hermione, how did you find out about the oil stuff?"

"After we broke up;" she said, not wanting to tell him Chad had given her the oils, "I read a lot of muggle books about sexual relationships to find out what was wrong between us.

At home my parents have a computer that lets a muggle buy things without going to the store; what you buy is mailed to you. The people selling the oils said it would make sex ten times better; so I thought I would try it."

"Did you use the oils to have sex with Krum?" Ron asked. "Or have sex with him without the oils?"

Hermione had been dreading this; she had hoped Ron wouldn't ask directly about sex with other boys. Little white lies to avoid hurting his feeling were one thing; but she couldn't lie about something like this.

"Yes," she said "to both questions. Viktor and I had sex. You and I had broken up long before; I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings; but that's the way it is. I had sex with some other boys to but that's none of you business. I don't want to know if you had sex with any other girls; that's none of my business.

And Ron, understand this, because we had sex today, it doesn't mean we're back together as a couple. If you don't want to have sex again because I was with other boys just say so. If you want to have sex with me just to comfort each other occasionally but don't want to get back permanently say that. If we're ever do get back together, if you want to that is; it will depend on how we get along from now on.

"I do want to get back with you." Ron said. "I don't care if you had sex with other boys; I mean I do care, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you back. You just tell me what I have to do to get you back."

"First, act mature." she said. "As I said, we are not a couple; you have no claim on me. So don't be jealous if I talk to other boys, even if I decide to date other boys, even if I decide to have sex with other boys. When and if we do get together I will be monogamous with you. But for now I am free to see whoever I want; and you are free to see whoever you want."

He said, "Hermione, we're locked in this house; there aren't any other boys for you to see; and no other girls for me to see."

She said, "There's Fred and George, Sirius, Lupin, even Mad-eye for that matter; and Tonks stays over night a far as other girls are concerned. That's not the point. In a month we will be back in school where there will be plenty of other boys and girls around."

"You wouldn't have sex with any of those guys;" Ron said "would you?"

"If I would or wouldn't doesn't matter;" she said "I'm telling you I'm free to have sex with anyone I want, with Snape if that's what I choose, and it's none of your business as long as we're not committed to each other as a couple. And that won't happen if you keep being jealous and asking about my private sex life."

"Okay, Ron said "I want to get back with you and I'll try my best not to be jealous. What else do I have to do?"

She said, "When we have sex be more adventurous; don't always insist on the missionary position. Wasn't it good in the shower earlier? Be willing to try new things.

Finally, no comments on Ginny being with Harry. They're together and they have sex; so get over it."

That's last thing is easy." Ron said. "I've accepted them being together for a long time. I'll work on the other two things; but you may have to keep reminding me, okay."

"Okay," she said "but remember for now we're just having casual sex; we're not a couple and won't be unless I see that you changed over the next few months.

Now go back to your room and get dressed, your mother will be calling us to dinner soon."

As they ate dinner, Hermione was being eyed up and smiled at by everyone at the table except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius, Fred, George, and Ron all had thoughts of what they might do with her tomorrow.

They had cleaning up the kitchen; it was almost ten o'clock. Mrs. Weasley just said, "About time to head up to bed." when Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived and said, "Harry and Ginny were attacked by Dementors near the Dursley house.


	23. Chapter 23 The Hearing

Chapter XXIII – The Hearing

"Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Are they okay, are they safe?"

"I don't know for sure;" Kingsley said "but you all know how powerful Ginny and Harry are when they're together. Their Patroni probably ripped the Dementors apart so I believe they are safe. But, all I know for sure is that less than half an hour ago the ministry got a trace notice of two Patroni being conjured by underage witches or wizards in Little Winging.

They figured one was by Harry because they have him listed as the only underage wizard in that area. When I left the ministry to come here, they didn't know yet who was with him; but it won't take them long to check the trace and figure it out it's Ginny. They'll be sending violations for the use of underage magic to both of them if they haven't already.

I notified Dumbledore and he's headed to see the minister. He'll let us know the situation as soon as he knows something."

Mr. Weasley said, "Kingsley, can't we go to Little Winging to check on the children?"

"No," he answered "you can send them an owl; but if we go there and the ministry finds out it will only make more trouble for them and for us. The minister won't like either you or me, as ministry employees, to become involved. You know what he's been saying about Harry; he'll claim we're in violation of ministry rules for trying to use our positions to get family members or close personal friends out of trouble. "

"Then I'm going to the ministry;" Mr. Weasley said "so I can find out if they're safe as soon as the ministry knows."

He turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "I'll send word as soon as I hear something."

As he finished speaking an owl arrived from Dumbledore with a message for Mr. Weasley.

Arthur:

The children are safe; but the ministry has sent them both notice that they are expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic out of school; and that ministry officials are coming to destroy their wands.

I am waiting to see the minister now and intend to tell him he does not have the authority to expel them; also that he can not break their wands without a hearing for each of the children.

Sent them word not to leave the Dursley house and not to surrender their wands. They are to do nothing but wait for word from either me or you.

I will let you know the outcome of my meeting with the minister as soon as I can.

Dumbledore

Mr. Weasley wrote the note and addressed it to both Ginny and Harry; then quickly sent it off with Dumbledore's owl.

It had been raining on Harry's birthday; and the special night Ginny planned had to be postponed until the weather would allow then to have sex outside. Harry and Ginny were returning from their wooded sexual rendezvous point after a terrific two hours together.

It was later than normal for their return home and quite dark. Less than a block from home they ran into Dudley who was also going home after roaming the streets with his hoodlum friends.

"Hey, Big D." Harry said. "Have fun with your friends?"

"I know you two had fun." Dudley replied. "I know where you go out in the woods and what you do there."

"And you jealous because you can't find a girlfriend to do it with you?" Harry goaded him.

"Lay off me or else." Dudley said. "If I tell my parents what you two are doing you'll be kicked out into the street."

"Your mother knows about us." Ginny said. "She doesn't care as long as we don't do it in the house."

"Maybe," Dudley said "but if my father finds out you're in trouble."

As he was talking it grew very cold and Harry had trouble hearing Dudley's last words as if something was muffling the sound. He looked around and saw it had also grown unnaturally dark; even the stars seemed to be fading out. In the darkness he saw something and he yelled, "Ginny, look at your chain."

It was glowing, a sign of danger; then it hit him, Dementors were near by.

Both of their chains were glowing and Dudley shouted, "No, I won't say anything. Don't set the chain after me."

Harry didn't realize why Dudley would say that. Dementors made people relive their worst fears; why would Ginny's chain be Dudley's worst fear. He didn't have time to think about it. In his mind he had started to see his mother being killed by Voldemort and he heard Ginny scream; she was also seeing something bad. Half a dozen Dementors approached through the gloom.

Harry and Ginny's minds connected and together they formed their Patroni. Ginny's mare circled them to keep the Dementors away; while Harry's stag rammed one Dementor after another ripping four of them apart. The final two Dementors retreated; the stars reappeared and the warm summer air soon took the chill from them.

"Harry," Ginny said "how could Dementors be here in Little Winging; how could they find us?"

"Not by accident." Harry said. "We better get home."

A scratchy woman's voice called, "Harry, Ginny, are you safe?" It was Mrs. Figg; the crazy cat lady who live across the street and a few houses down the block. She had minded Harry when he was younger on days when the Dursleys didn't want to take him someplace.

She still would stop him occasionally and drag him into her house for tea and to look at the pictures of her many cats. This year she seemed to do it more often, perhaps because Ginny was always with him; and she seemed to take a shine to Ginny.

Harry wished she hadn't come along right now however; not when he had to deal with Dementors and Dudley acting strangely about Ginny's chain. He decided to try and get rid of her so he said, "Everything's fine Mrs. Figg; we're all just headed home."

"You better hurry;" she said "before those Dementors come back with reinforcements.

That Mundungus Fletcher; I hope Dumbledore murders him. He was supposed to be guarding you two and he left to make a deal for some stolen cauldrons."

Harry and Ginny were both shocked but Ginny spoke first, "Mrs. Figg, what do you know about Dementors? Are you a witch?"

"I'm a Squib;" she said "but I know a Dementor when I feel one."

Harry asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me you're a Squib?"

"Dumbledore didn't want you to know." she said. "He thought you'd resent knowing he was having you watched over. But that doesn't matter now; you two are in trouble; using magic underage is bound to be noticed by the ministry. You better get home and wait for a notice from the ministry; I'll notify Dumbledore.

He and Ginny started to walk but Dudley didn't move. When Harry realized it he turned and said, "Dudley, come on we're not safe staying here."

Dudley looked at Ginny and said, "I don't want to be near her unless she promises not to set that chain after me."

Harry looked at Ginny and she said only, "Later."

He nodded and said, "She won't set the chain on you; we both promise Dudley. The chain was glowing to protect us from the Dementors; not because of anything you said or did. It wasn't going to hurt you."

They got Dudley to follow them home and as soon as they arrived, so did two owls, one landing by Harry and one by Ginny. Other than the names the letters were identical; Harry read his out loud.

Dear Mr. Potter,

The ministry has received word that at 9:23 tonight you preformed the Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle. For violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery; you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry officials will be arriving soon to destroy your wand.

Your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12.

Hoping you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

Ginny finished reading her letter and looked at Harry; tears started coming to her eyes. She said, "Harry, how could they do this to us; we were only defending ourselves?"

He responded, "We have to leave; before they arrive to break our wands. Pack what you need and we'll catch the Knight bus to the Burrow."

"Nobody's at the Burrow." she said. "Remember Hermione wrote and told us that back in the beginning of July; but she wouldn't say where they are."

"It doesn't matter;" he said "we can stay at the Burrow; your parents will know enough to look for us there. Let's go before the ministry people arrive."

An owl flew in the window and landed by Ginny. She took the letter and read.

Ginny, Harry,

Stay in the Dursley house, don't leave and don't surrender your wands. Dumbledore or I will contact you soon.

Dad

She looked at Harry and asked, "Now what?"

"Now we wait like your dad said." he answered.

"But what if the ministry people come to break our wands." she said.

"We'll figure that out if it happens;" he said "but we don't just give them our wands without a fight."

Less than a minute later two more owls arrived, again with identical letters. This time Ginny read hers aloud.

Dear Miss Weasley,

In regard to the letter you received from the ministry twenty minutes ago. Your expulsion from Hogwarts and the destruction of your wand has been postponed until the outcome of your formal hearing on August 12.

Hoping you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

Harry barely finished reading his when another owl arrived and landed by him. He took the letter and read.

Harry, Ginny,

Stay inside the Dursley house until arrangements can be made to move you safely. Do not go outside and make no attempt to contact anyone. Someone you know and can trust will contact you soon.

Dumbledore

Three days passed with Harry and Ginny staying mostly in their bedroom. On the third night at 7:00 Uncle Vernon came into the room and said, "We're going out for a few hours."

"Where are we going;" Harry asked "we were told by Dumbledore not to leave the house."

"You're not going;" Vernon said "I meant Petunia, Dudley, and I are going. You two will stay in your room; don't roam about the house and don't touch anything that's not yours. I'm still deciding if I should let you stay; Dudley is worried about being near you and if I find out you did something to him or threatened him you'll be out on the street so fast you won't know what happened."

Fifteen minutes after Harry heard the Dursley car drive away there was a sound from downstairs. Then voices were heard coming up the steps. Harry and Ginny prepared to defend themselves; but when the bedroom door opened they saw Mad-eye Moody facing them.

Several other people were behind him; and one, a young woman with purple hair who looked only a few years older than Ginny, said, "Crickey, they have been sleeping together in the same room. I heard so; but didn't believe the Weasleys would let their thirteen year old daughter sleep with her boyfriend; even if he is Harry Potter."

Ginny spoke out, "Harry and I love each other. Our sleeping arrangements are none of your business."

"I don't mean nothin by it;" the woman said "in fact I think young love is great. Just that it's a bit unusual for parents to approve of it. My name's Tonks by the way and I'm glad to meet the both of you. Everyone in the order has been telling me you two are special and I can't wait to know you better."

"Not now Tonks," Mad-eye said "we don't have the time; we have to go if we're going to stay on schedule.

You two get your trunks packed; now, don't be wasting time."

Harry and Ginny had most of their things ready since they expected someone to come for them two days ago. In five minutes they were in the back yard where brooms were waiting for them.

Mad-eye looked at Ginny and said, "Weasley, I know Potter can fly; I heard how good he is as a Seeker and how he out maneuvered that dragon. What about you, can you hold on to a broom for an hour without falling off or getting scared of the height?"

Ginny's chain started to glow and she said rather more nastily than needed, "I can out fly you and everyone else here except maybe Harry; and that would be close."

Moody laughed and said, "Tonks, she reminds me of you, little girl with a big attitude. I wonder if she can back up the brag."

Ginny was already in a bad mood from three day of waiting for someone to come rescue her as if she was a baby that couldn't take care of herself. Now, she had to listen to Moody talk about her like she couldn't even hang on to a broomstick.

As her chain got brighter, Harry stepped between them and said, "Sir, you're making Ginny angry; please stop before something happens."

Moody's interest was aroused by Harry's comment and he said, "Afraid I'm going to hurt your girlfriend's feelings Potter? Can't she stand up for herself?"

Harry said, "Yes she can; that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want her to hurt you and cause trouble between us."

Moody looked at him oddly; then quickly raised his staff that contained his wand and whirled toward Ginny shooting a spell at her.

Moody's spell bounced off the Shield charm produced by the ring; then without drawing her wand, she held up her hand and produced a Summoning charm. His staff was yanked from his hand and flew over to her.

She said, "You shouldn't think you're faster, or better at magic than a person you've never see in action."

Kingsley Shackelbolt laughed and said in his deep slow voice, "Mad-eye, you never believe anyone do you. I told you, last summer I saw her disarm twenty Aurors, including me, and knock them to the ground. But you had to try it yourself didn't you; are you satisfied now?"

Never trust anyone's word;" Mad-eye said "always check for yourself. Then you know it's true.

Sorry Ginny, but I had to know if I could count on you. It could get rough tonight and now I know you can not only take care of yourself; you can help others if necessary.

Can I have my staff back?"

Ginny returned it and Mad-eye said, "Now that's settled, everyone on your broom and be ready to go at the all clear signal."

It took an hour to fly from Little Winging to Grimmauld Place near the center of London. Harry and Ginny were near frozen from the wind chill of flying at several thousand feet to avoid being spotted by Muggles. They weren't the only ones in the group that were happy when they landed in a small park.

Moody showed them a paper and said, "Read and memorize it, quickly."

It said, "The headquarters of the order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

After reading it Harry looked across the street from the park and a house appeared between two other houses. Ginny gasped and said, "Where did it come from?"

"It's a Fidelius charm." Kingsley said, "The house is hidden in another dimension. A person called the secret keeper knows how to bring it back into our dimensions. Dumbledore is the secret keeper and the note Mad-eye showed you was from him. Once you read it you know the secret and are able to find the house. But you won't be able to tell anyone else; only Dumbledore can tell another person, that's why he's called the secret keeper."

"Yes, it's all bloody amazing;" Moody said "so why don't we get inside where it's safe before some Death Eater comes along and kills us all."

Harry and Ginny went first. The hall was gloomy; it looked like nobody had been there for a hundred years. Then a door at the far end opened and Mrs. Weasley came through it.

"Oh Ginny," she yelled as she ran the length of the hall and hugged her daughter. "Are you alright; you weren't hurt were you? And you to Harry, you're okay to?"

"We're fine mom." Ginny said. "The Dementors surprised us showing up in Little Winging; but I told you we can take care of ourselves. We each conjured our Patronus and four of the Dementors were destroyed and the other two fled."

Moody was passing by and he stopped to say, "She and Potter make a good team; the two of them together stand a good chance to defeat Voldemort. I just hope Fudge doesn't knock them out of the game by rigging their hearing and breaking their wands."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Mad-eye, a meeting is just starting; we better get into the dining room. Ginny, you and Harry go upstairs and find Ron and Hermione; they'll show you to your room and after the meeting you can tell everyone the whole story about the Dementors."

They levitated their trunks up the steps and found Ron moving his trunk through a doorway. When he saw them he yelled, "Oi, Hermione, they're here."

He hugged Ginny, then Harry and said, "You got to tell us all about what happened."

Give us a few minutes to settle in first." Ginny said. "Which room is ours?"

"This one;" Ron said "I'm moving in with Hermione so you two can have my old room."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny said, "You're going to stay in the same room as Hermione; does she know that?"

Ron looked at Ginny and said, "Of course she does; a lot has happened between us in the past few weeks. We'll tell you all about it when there's time."

The door across the hall opened and Hermione came out. She hugged Ginny and Harry while Ron got his trunk into the room. She followed Harry and Ginny into their room and the first thing Ginny said was, "You and Ron are sleeping together again?"

Hermione said, "It's a long complicated story; I'll tell you everything when there's time."

Ron returned and they exchanged stories of what happened to each in the past month; but Hermione avoided talking about what was happening between her and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley called everyone to eat when the meeting was over; and Harry and Ginny had to repeat their story for everyone. After dinner Hermione took Ginny aside and they talked about what Hermione had been doing.

Ginny started with, "So tell me how you and Ron started sleeping together again."

Hermione started instead with a confession, "I had sex with Sirius."

"No," Ginny gasped "how? Why?"

"And with Fred, George, and Ron to." Hermione said.

"No," Ginny said again "I don't believe you."

Hermione related the story of how she and Sirius were talking in the Black family library and how she kissed him and finally how they ended up in bed. She continued," Sirius knew I had sex with him because both of us were miserable from being locked in this dreary place for weeks. We both needed comforting and we took what we could get.

Fred and Gorge were also fairly miserable for weeks and had said so to me. Remember after I broke up with Ron and was so miserable?"

Ginny nodded and said, "You cheered up after getting in bed with Chad."

Well no," Hermione said "actually it was Fred and George that offered to have sex with me; they knew I needed it and they were wonderful. It was after that I was with several boys in school including Chad; and the twins knew that to.

Basically, they were miserable locked in here and one night they asked me to have casual sex with them for stress relief. Sirius noticed them watching me at meals and when we were cleaning and he knew what they wanted.

When Sirius and I were cuddling in bed after having sex he said, "You should do the same for Fred and George. You were kind enough to comfort me; why shouldn't you help them to. After all they're locked in this place to."

"I couldn't think of a reason not to have sex with them;" Hermione said "After all, they are cute and they've were nice to me when I needed them. Then I thought the same about Ron; he deserves some stress relief to so I approached him and of course he wanted to get back together with me for a long time."

"So are you and Ron together again?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione answered "I told him we could have casual sex and I would see how he behaves over the next few months before I decide if I want to get back with him. I also told him, in the mean time, he was free to see other girls and have sex with them; and I was free to see other boys and have sex. He agreed."

"So do you plan to have sex with Sirius, or Fred, or George again?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said "if any of them ask me; or if I get depressed again and need comforting. With Ron to if he wants; and if any other guys ask me, probably them to."

"Who else is there?" Ginny said. "Or better yet, you won't you have sex with?"

"Well not Harry;" Hermione said "if that's what you're worried about. He has you to comfort him and you have him. And I won't have sex with any guy that's married, engaged, or in a steady relationship with another girl.

Don't think badly of me Ginny. Sirius told me sex is a gift that we can use to make ourselves and others happy. In our situation, where any of us might be killed at any time, what's wrong with using that gift to make our friends happy?

By the way, I found this book on sex that has spells that allow couples to use sex to increase their magical powers. You and Harry might want to look it over and try some of the spells; the stronger your powers the better off you'll be.

But read carefully, some of the spells are meant to steal your sexual partner's powers. Sirius told me they're meant to be used for seducing an enemy whose powers you want to weaken."

Ginny took the book and said, "I'll read it tomorrow; tonight Harry and I are going to have sex just for the pure enjoyment. You have any plans for tonight?"

Hermione said, "No plans, unless Ron wants sex on the first night he moved into my room."

Harry and Ginny knew they hadn't done anything wrong; but Mad-eye's comment the night they arrived about Fudge rigging the hearing worried them. For the next week they helped clean the house during the day; and comforted each other at night both with sex and by talking over their plan of how to act at the hearing.

Ginny paid attention to Hermione and all the males in the house. She could tell when Hermione had sex with any of them because they treated her especially kindly at breakfast the next morning.

Her only surprise was that Fred and George were both different around Hermione on the same day. Ginny figured Hermione was with one early the night before and the other later that night. When she mentioned to Hermione how the twins seemed to so happy; Hermione said, "Sex with two boys at the same time is outstanding; too bad you'll never get to experience it.

Don't take me wrong; I know you'll be faithful to Harry and I envy you for finding someone you love so much. I wish I had a relationship like that; but on the good side, I've really enjoyed having sex with a variety of boys, and men, and I've learned a lot about myself."

Ginny didn't respond at first; the twins had told stories of both of them having sex with one girl at the same time; but she never thought of what they did to make the girl enjoying it. Now she had to know so she asked Hermione, "What do two of them do to you at the same time?"

Hermione's detailed account made Ginny blush and she said, "I know you seemed to like it; but I can't imagine me doing it."

Hermione said, "You couldn't imagine you'd like being spanked; how did that turn out?"

All Ginny said was, "Great, but that was still only with Harry."

The morning of the hearing, being nervous, they both got up early, showered, (separately to avoid starting something that would make them late) and showed up for breakfast before six. Several members of the order were there which was unusual. Normally only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and maybe one other person, usually either Lupin or Tonks, stayed in the house.

Today, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Kingsley, and Hestia Jones were there; and they all had advice on how to act during the hearing.

At seven, thankfully, Mr. Weasley said it was time to go. As they walked down the steps he said, "Normally, I apparate to work; but you're both too young to do it, so we'll use the Muggle underground. We're early, but I thought you two might want to get away from all the advice; that it might be making you nervous. Just let me say, tell the truth, the whole story as it happened. Fudge might be against you but Madam Bones is presiding and she'll be fair; you should have nothing to fear.

Now Harry, how do we go about using these Muggle trains."

Harry got them on safely, and off at the right platform for the ministry. The entered through the visitor's entrance which meant they had to turn over their wands to be checked by security; but they did get them back. The guard, when he heard their names, stared at them for a long time. Harry was hoping it was because word of them fighting off the Dementors had gotten out; not because rumors of them sleeping together had.

Next it was up to Mr. Weasley's office to sit and wait for the start of the hearing. But they never got to sit; as they entered the office Mr. Weasley's assistant said, "Arthur, I'm glad you got here; word just came that the time and place of the hearing has been changed."

Mr. Weasley asked, "Where and when is it?"

Perkins said, "It starts in five minutes and will be in courtroom nine instead of Madam Bones' office."

Mr. Weasley grabbed Ginny's arm in one hand and Harry's arm in another and hurried out the door pulling them. "We have to go quickly;" he said "if you late they'll hold it against you. But why move it from Madam Bones' office all the way to the lowest level. Unless it's not just going to be a hearing anymore; could Fudge have they changed it to a full blown trial?"

They arrived at the door of the courtroom three minutes late only to find Lucius Malfoy standing in the hall near the courtroom door. He sneered at them as they passed.

Mr. Weasley said, "I'm not allowed in; so just remember tell the truth. I'll be waiting here."

Harry pulled the door open and holding Ginny's hand they walked in together. There were dozens of witches and wizards there, all dressed in formal robes, and sitting in a semicircle around where Harry and Ginny were now standing. Fudge was on a raised platform with an older dignified looking woman on one side of him; Harry assumed she was Madam Bones. On Fudge's other side was a squat, corpulent woman that instantly made Harry think of a toad on a log. He felt an instant dislike for her.

Fudge said, "It's about time; you're four minutes late. Have you no respect for the court?

The accused will be seated." There were two chairs in the center of the open space; so Harry and Ginny sat, still holding hands.

Ginny had agreed earlier to have Harry talk unless she was asked a direct question. That would help avoid them giving different details of the story which might lead people into thinking they were lying.

Harry said, "Sorry minister, we didn't know the time had been move up until we arrived at the ministry. When we learned of the new time we came as fast as we could."

Word was sent to you;" Fudge said "it is not the court's fault you weren't home to receive it. Now let's get on with the trial."

Fudge looked to his left at a young man holding with a quill; it was Percy Weasley serving as the court reporter. He nodded that he was ready to begin and Fudge said, "For the record, this is a formal hearing for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley on charges of the use of underage magic.

Specifically that on the night of August 2nd, each defendant did, knowingly in violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of the Use of Underage Magic, produce a Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle.

Mr. Potter, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Harry said as Mr. Weasley had told him to do.

Fudge looked at Ginny and said, "Miss Weasley, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Ginny said.

The toad woman spoke, "Are you both claiming you did not each produce a Patronus that night?"

Harry answered, "Yes, I mean no, I mean we did both conjured a Patronus; but it was to defend ourselves and my Muggle cousin from …"

The older woman interrupted him by saying, "You mean you are admitting that each of you did produce a Patronus?"

"Yes Madam Bones." Harry said taking the chance that's who the woman was. "We did each conjure a Patronus. Ginny's circled us for protection, and mine charged…."

Madam Bones interrupted him again asking, "Circled, charged, you each produced a corporal Patronus; not just a mist, but something that had a shape?"

"Yes Madam" Harry said "I always make a stag, and Ginny always make a mare."

Madam Bones continued, "Always, you mean you've produced a Patronus before. How long have you been able to make a Patronus Mr. Potter; and who taught you to do it?"

"Since January of my third year at Hogwarts." Harry said. "Ginny to, but it was her second year. Professor Lupin taught us because we had been attacked twice by Dementors looking for Sirius Black. We asked Professor Lupin for help in case it happened again."

"Miss Weasley," Madam Bones said "is that true; you've been able to produce a corporal Patronus since you were twelve years old?"

All Ginny said was, "Yes Madam."

"Most impressive;" Madam Bones said "amazing in fact; you to Mr. Potter."

The toad lady said, "I say it is more impressive that they so fragrantly violated the law. Mr. Potter seems to think that because he is well know he can do whatever he likes; and Dumbledore lets him. Last year he allowed Potter to get away with entering the Tri-wizard tournament in violation of the rules. Now Potter thinks he can get away with doing magic out of school in the presence of a Muggle. Even worse he is enticing Miss Weasley into doing illegal activities."

Ginny lost her temper, "He is not enticing me into anything. Harry loves me, he would never ask me to do anything illegal. If you would let him talk instead of interrupting him you would know we were attacked by six Dementors. If we didn't conjure our Patroni we and Harry's Muggle cousin Dudley could have been killed."

"Dementors," Madam Bones said "you claim you were attacked by Dementors in Little Winging."

"Six of them." Ginny said. "We destroyed four and the other two retreated."

The toad lady interrupted again in an obvious attempt to change the subject. "What were you and Mr. Potter doing together on the streets of Little Winging after nine at night? According to records, you live with your parents in…" she picked up some papers from the desk and continued, "Ottery St. Catchpole; two hundred kilometers from Little Winging.

However, rumor has it that you and Mr. Potter have been living together all summer. In fact rumors say you two have been sleeping together for two years; in Hogwarts, with the permission of the headmaster.

Are these rumors true?"

Harry and Ginny's chains were glowing brightly because of their anger. Their private lives were being exposed to all the people there and they realized they would either have to lie about their relationship or admit to it in public.

Ginny's temper caused her to forget that Harry was supposed to talk for both of them and she spoke out rather loudly, "My private relationship with Harry is none of your business, nor anyone else's. This hearing was supposed to be about us violating the law about underage magic. We told you we were attacked by Dementors; the law says we could use magic to protect ourselves. Judge us on the law; not on rumors."

Fudge said, "Young lady, do not tell the bench how to run this hearing. Your character is relevant to the case; and knowledge of your character includes the relationship between you and Mr. Potter.

The court has received information that two years ago you were attacked by the heir of Slytherin in an incident at Hogwarts and Mr. Potter saved you. He then coerced you into having sex when you were only eleven years old as payment for saving your life.

Is that true?"

There was a rumbling from the crowd and Fudge banged the gavel for silence.

Ginny kept calm and said, "The part that I was attacked and Harry save my life is true; that he coerced me into having sex is a lie."

Fudge continued, "Our source informed us there were pictures taken showing Potter forcing you into having sex in an unused classroom. Also that Dumbledore knew what was happening and tried to protect Potter."

Again there was rumbling from the crowd and again Fudge banged the gavel.

Harry stood up and said, "Minister, may we see these pictures?"

Fudge cleared his throat and said, "I don't have the pictures; I was just told about them a few minutes ago; and my source also told me Dumbledore destroyed them."

Ginny's temper began to rise again and she stood to join Harry and said loudly, "There are no such pictures. I told you, Harry never forced me into having sex. As far as Dumbledore destroying any pictures, I don't know and never heard of Dumbledore doing anything like that; but I do know he had no need to protect Harry, since Harry never did anything to me for which he needed protection.

Minister, I think Mr. Malfoy gave you bad information."

There was more crowd noise; but Fudge let it die on its own. He seemed to be thinking of what to say next; but Madam Bones spoke first, "Miss Weasley, why do you bring Mr. Malfoy into this?"

Ginny replied, "He was standing just outside the courtroom door as we came in; and his son has been making derogatory comments about Harry and me dating for some time now trying to ruin my reputation. Draco has called me a whore and other named many times.

I guessed the minister's source of rumors is from someone in Hogwarts and I put two and two together. Minister, do you deny it's Mr. Malfoy that told you all these false rumors?"

Fudge turned purple and shouted, "You will not question me little girl. You will answer my questions; and you will answer them truthfully. If you lie to this court again I will add those charges to the other you already face."

Ginny screamed at him, "You have no right to call me a liar; everything I said is true. We know you're only saying all these lies about us because you hate Harry and are trying to discredit him for saying Voldemort has returned."

This time; when she said Voldemort's name, the crowd went into a panic and Fudge had to bang the gavel for several minutes to restore order.

The toad lady turned to Fudge and said, "Minister, Miss Weasley's temper and attitude to this court worries me. I don't believe she should be allowed to keep her wand in case her lack of control leads her to attack the court members."

Fudge replied, "I agree, Delores you may confiscate her wand and Mr. Potter's to."

The toad lady already had her wand out anticipating that Fudge would agree with her and she cried, "Accio wands."

Harry's wand came from his pocket and Ginny's from the sleeve of her blouse and flew toward the bench. But they only got half way there when Ginny held out her hand and both wands stopped in mid air. They vibrated there for a few seconds as the struggle between the toad lady and Ginny continued.

Unable to over power Ginny, the toad lady yelled, "Guards, stop her."

Several of the guards fired stunners at Ginny; but they all bounced off her ring's Shield. When they fired again with no more success; Harry swept his hand through the air and all the guards were thrown backward against the walls unconscious.

Ginny pulled the hand that was keeping the still vibrating wands in mid air toward her as if waving for them to come back; and they did come to her.

All of this had taken less than ten seconds; and by the time the wands returned to Harry and Ginny the noise in the courtroom was deafening.

This time and Fudge banged the gavel repeatedly but the crowd refused to get quiet. Fudge yelled, "The court is in recess; the court is in recess. Guards, see to it that all members leave the room until what just occurred can be examined by the bench.

The guards were still recovering from Harry throwing them against the wall; and it took many minutes for them to remove everyone but Harry, Ginny, Fudge, Madam Bones, the toad woman, and Percy. Fudge turned to Percy and said, "You're her brother, did you know about Potter's and your sister's ability to do this?"

Percy replied, "I heard stories from my brothers; but I didn't believe it was true. Personally I never saw either of them do anything like that."

The frog lady said, "Cornelius, they're dangerous. If they can do something like this how can we control them?"

This time it was Harry that spoke, "You have no right to control us or anyone else. I know nothing in the law that states doing magic without a wand is illegal."

Madam Bones said, "The boy is right; I know of no such law; but I realize the matter must be looked into. Mr. Potter, how long have you two been able to do magic without your wands?"

Harry said, "Nearly two years Madam Bones; but I resent her, sorry but I never learned the name of the other lady on the bench, saying we're dangerous."

Fudge said, "She is Madam Delores Umbridge, my senior assistant."

Harry said, "I resent Madam Umbridge's statement that we are dangerous. Neither Ginny nor I have ever hurt anyone, with or without our wands."

"Don't be stupid boy;" Umbridge said "breaking the wand of criminals is our only punishment other than confining a person to Azkaban. If word gets out that it is possible to do magic without a wand the ministry looses that deterrent. Criminals would have no fear of losing their wands anymore. That's what's dangerous about you two."

Ginny spoke again, "We're sorry if it causes the ministry a problem; but as Harry and Madam Bones both said, we haven't broken any law by doing magic without a wand. We also did not break the Decree for Underage magic since we were defending ourselves from Dementors. The court should dismiss the charges against us."

"Don't tell us what the verdict should be." Fudge said. "We have only your word that there were Dementors there; and you both have reason to lie about it to escape punishment."

"Umbridge said, "That is true; and since you have no witnesses to support your story the three members of the bench will vote on whether or not to believe you."

A voice came from the back of the room, "Beg your pardon; but we do have a witness to support the defendant's story. It was Dumbledore.

Fudge looked furious," How did you get in here? I ordered the courtroom sealed while the bench investigates an unusual event."

Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley doing magic without wands has been under investigation for two years now; by me and several other professors at Hogwarts. I am sorry to say we have made no progress learning how they do it at such a young age."

Madam Bones said, "You knew of this for two years; and you didn't notify the ministry?"

Dumbledore said, "I felt at such a delicate age, my students' abilities were not dangerous to any individuals and the disruption to their lives by a full ministerial investigation could wait until they were older and could handle it better."

"You had no right to make such a decision." Fudge said.

"As headmaster of Hogwarts I had every right to protect my students, who after all, as Madam Bones herself stated, committed no infraction of the law." Dumbledore said as he walked toward the bench. "I have no responsibility to report all the talents of all my students to the ministry."

"We will see about that later." Fudge said.

Madam Bones interrupted him by asking, "Dumbledore, what did you say about a witness to the events of the night in question."

Dumbledore said, "Another person, Harry's neighbor, witnessed the events and she is prepared to testify."

Madam Bones said, "Bring in the witness."

Dumbledore asked, "And the rest of the members of the court to? If the subject of magic without wands is settled for the time being, might they also return?"

Fudge only nodded.

When the full court was seated, Mrs. Figg told everyone how she was passing by on the way from the store and felt the Dementor's presence. She said it took her thirty seconds or so to walk to where she could see what was happening. When she arrived, she saw Harry's stag destroy two Dementors and how the other two left.

Fudge, Umbridge, and Madam Bones asked her a question or two each; then she was excused. Dumbledore then said, "The law clearly states that underage magic can be used in self defense and the court has heard both defendants and a witness testify that there were indeed Dementors at the scene. We ask the full court to now vote on the matter.

Since the full court was now present again, it was not left to the bench only to vote. A show of hands found Harry and Ginny not guilty by a large majority.

Fudge instructed the members not to talk with anyone about what they had seen Harry and Ginny do and dismissed the court. Then he said, "This matter of wand less magic isn't over; the ministry will investigate further and will expect the cooperation of Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and you to Dumbledore."

Dumbledore said, "The ministry can expect anything it wishes; but it cannot compel cooperation except in case involving violations of the law. I do not wish to cooperate and I suggest to both Harry and Ginny that it would be best for them not to cooperate either; thought they are free to do so if they wish. Is that all Cornelius?"

Fudge sneered at Dumbledore but nodded yes.

Harry turned to talk with Dumbledore; but he was already gone. Mr. Weasley was waiting as he said he would and took Ginny and Harry back to Grimmauld Place where Mrs. Weasley insisted on a party to celebrate the court ruling.


	24. Chapter 24 After the Hearing

Chapter XXIV – After the Hearing

As preparations for the party went on; owls arrived with the Hogwarts letters. Besides the normal book lists; Hermione and Ron received prefect patches. Mrs. Weasley decided to expand the party to include them in the celebration.

Hermione in particular was excited about being a prefect, Ron more surprised, and Harry disappointed though he tried to hide it.

He sincerely congratulated Hermione and also said congratulations to Ron; but Ginny sensed he didn't mean it. After Ron and Hermione left to tell everyone else; she said, "What's wrong Harry; are you jealous of Ron being named prefect?"

Harry said, "I don't know. I'm happy for him; but at the same time I always thought Dumbledore would choose me as prefect over Ron."

Ginny said, "Don't you think you have enough on your plate; what with Voldemort back and what's happening to us."

"Sure," Harry said "but still I thought Dumbledore…"

"Well, maybe Dumbledore also thinks you have enough to handle already." She said. "Maybe he wants you to be able to concentrate on the problems you have without being distracted by prefect duties.

Besides, don't you think Ron will make a good prefect?"

"Well yes," Harry said "if Hermione keeps his mind on his duties. You know he can get carried away sometimes."

"That's true," Ginny said "but you know he has the potential. Maybe Dumbledore does to and is trying to make him become more responsible."

Harry smiled and said, "Your right; lets go find them and congratulate them again.

When they couldn't find Ron and Hermione Ginny said, "Maybe they're having sex to celebrate; I'll try their door and if it's locked we'll congratulate them later."

Harry stopped walking and said, "Ron and Hermione are back together? When did that happen?"

Ginny turned and said, "It didn't; they're not together. They're having casual sex when either of them wants it. There's more; but I think Hermione told me in confidence and I shouldn't tell you."

The bedroom was locked; so Ginny and Harry went down to the kitchen to see if they could help with the party preparations.

In their bedroom Ron and Hermione were already naked, running their hands all over each other, when they heard someone at the door. Ron said, "Ignore it, whoever it is they'll go away."

Hermione pushed Ron flat on the bed and turned around so they could do oral sex on each other. As she sucked his dick she was thinking about how it was before they broke up. Would Ron change; could they ever get back together? She was still wondering when he came in her mouth.

He tongued her clitoris and cunny opening while enjoying the feel of her mouth on his dick. He wanted her back; this casual sex was better than what was between them for the past year and a half; but still not enough. After she reached and orgasm and filled his mouth with her vaginal fluid they cuddled and talked about being prefects and what it meant.

Ron said, "I never thought Dumbledore would pick me. You yes, but I figured Harry not me. You'll have to keep me sharp Hermione. I mean I want to do a good job as prefect; but if I forget what I'm supposed to do, you'll have to remind me."

"I will," she said "but it not really that hard. Mostly we enforce the rules; and in the evenings we patrol the halls to prevent students from sneaking out after curfew."

"And we can hand out punishments to people who break the rules." Ron said. "I can't wait to catch Malfoy doing something so I can punish him."

His words put a thought in her head; now was the time to see if Ron would be more sexually adventurous. She said, "What if I did something bad Ron? How would you punish me?"

Ron laughed and said, "You do something wrong? Never, if there's anyone that follows every rule it's you."

Hermione said, "Just pretend; pretend I just did something bad. Now show me how you would punish me Ron."

Ron looked at her and said, "I don't know; do you want me to give you detention or what? I don't know what to do?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Maybe you should spank me."

Ron laughed again and said, "Spank you, are you kidding me? What's this all about Hermione?"

"Spanking is how a bad girl should be punished." she said. "Didn't you ever want to spank me after we broke up Didn't you think I was a bad girl for leaving you? You can spank me now if you want."

Ron said, "I never wanted to spank you Hermione. I couldn't do something like that."

Hermione sighed and said, "We better clean up and get dressed; the party will be starting soon."

Ron wanted to have more sex; but he knew she was disappointed for some reason and didn't know what he should have done. "Why can't she just say what she wants me to do?" he thought as he dressed. "Now she's mad at me about something and I have no idea why."

Many members of the order showed up to congratulate Ginny and Harry on the verdict; and when they heard the news of the new prefects, also to congratulate Ron and Hermione.

Ron wasn't paying much attention to the people talking to him; his mind was still on what he did to make Hermione angry.

Then he heard, "Ron, are you listening to me?"

It was Tonks talking and he answered, "Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought."

"Well being made a prefect is a big deal." she said. "I was just saying I think you'll do a good job."

Ron said, "Thanks, but that's not what I was thinking about. Hermione is mad at me for some reason I can't figure out. You're a girl Tonks; this it hard for me to talk about but I need someone to tell me what I did wrong."

Ron told Tonks of what happened and she said, "I knew Ginny and Harry were having sex; but I didn't know you and Hermione were to. I may not be the right person to be talking to you about this; after all I'm only a few years older than you. Maybe you should talk to a man, someone older like your father."

Ron turned red and said, "I couldn't ask my father about sex with Hermione; besides I want a girl's opinion so I can learn how Hermione thinks."

Tonks said, "Alright, from what you told me, I think Hermione wants to be more sexually adventurous."

"She said that once more than a year ago;" Ron said "and I did try some other sexual positions, but she wasn't satisfied. Is that what she wants, to try new positions?"

Tonks sighed and said, "She wanted you to spank her Ron, being spanked makes many girls sexually excited and even gives them an orgasm."

"That's sick," Ron said "I can't hit a girl; I like normal sex."

"All sex is normal;" Tonks said "whatever pleases a person is okay. A famous Muggle doctor once said, "The only abnormal sex is no sex at all." If you want Hermione to like you you'll have to learn to do more sexually than just have intercourse with her."

Ron said, "Like what? I don't know what else I should do. Tell me what to do; show me how to please her."

Tonks said, "I think you're nice Ron; but I shouldn't get between you and Hermione. Excuse me; I have to see Mad-eye about tomorrow's assignment."

Ron sat and moped for a while until Fred and George came over to tease him about being a prefect; their teasing made him angry, but also took his mind off Hermione.

Tonks was wavering over the idea to tell Hermione about Ron approaching her or not. She had become friends with Hermione over the six weeks they had been at Grimmauld Place; sort of an older sister to her. Finally she decided she owed it to Hermione to tell her what Ron said.

She found Hermione talking to Ginny and said, "Hermione, can we talk for a moment; in private. No offense Ginny."

Ginny said, "I understand; you have advice for her about being a prefect and want to congratulate her."

Tonks said, "Actually that's not the reason; it's something else entirely."

Hermione said, "It's about Ron, isn't it? We saw him talking to you a few minutes ago; that's what Ginny and I were just discussing. I tried to get him to spank me earlier; but he's so sexually boring."

Ginny said, "I told her she should spank him, hard; maybe he'll get the idea."

Tonks said, "Since you're talking freely, he sort of asked me to tell him how to be more sexually diverse; in fact he asked me to show him how to please you."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well at least that shows he wants to change; that's progress."

Tonks said, "I don't think you understood me; he was asking to have sex with me. He wants me to show him how to do different sexual things."

Hermione said, "Yes, I understand; it's great. Are you asking me what I would like you to teach him? Because, the answer is almost everything about sex; all he wants to do is missionary position intercourse; it's an effort to make him do anything else.

Tonks looked at her and said, "Aren't you upset that your boyfriend asked another girl to have sex?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione said. "We broke up years ago; mostly because he was so sexually inhibited. We have casual sex now when we're bored; but he's free to have sex with any girl he likes.

In fact I wish you would have sex with him. He found out I've had sex with some other guys since we broke up; and though he said he doesn't care, I think it does bother him. If he had sex with some other girls he might understand better.

I do think about getting back with him and if you could show him how to be more sexually daring; between that and just being with another girl, it might help our relationship."

Ginny said, "Hermione's right; we'll be here another three weeks; and you're the only other girl he'll see until he's back in school. He's my brother, so there's nothing I can do to teach him about sex; and he desperately needs someone to teach him."

Tonks stood with her mouth open for a minute before saying, "I must say you two are the most sexually open girls I ever met. I'm not saying I will teach Ron about sex; but I'll think about it."

As it got later the members of the order said good-by and finally Mrs. Weasley said, "It's late, time for everyone to get to bed."

Ginny and Harry went to their room to celebrate their not guilty verdict with all night sex. Hermione looked around for Ron but couldn't find him so she went up to their room thinking he had already left. When she found he wasn't there; and he wasn't in the loo she smiled and said to herself, "Thank you Tonks, and good luck."

No sooner did she finish that thought there was a knock on the door. When she opened it Sirius was standing in the hall. He said, "I wanted to congratulate you and Ron on becoming prefects and didn't get the chance at the party."

"Thank you." Hermione said. "I'm afraid Ron isn't here; but I'll tell him what you said."

Sirius said, "I thought perhaps you and Ron would be celebrating together; if you know what I mean."

"Having sex," Hermione said "we did before the party; I think Ron might be celebrating with Tonks now."

"Tonks?" Sirius said. "Are you sure?"

"No, not sure;" she answered "but I did see them talking at the party and they left at the same time."

"Does that bother you?" he asked.

"No," she said "I've been with you, and Fred and George to; Ron's free to have sex with anyone he wants and Tonks is the only other girl in the house."

Sirius just shrugged and said, "Then I'll say good night."

Hermione said, "Do you have to; we could celebrate together, if you want?"

Sirius smiled and said, "Yes, I'd like that. Here, or in my room again?"

She said, "Your room; incase Ron comes back in the middle of the night. Just let me get some things first."

Across the hall, Harry and Ginny had wasted no time and were already in the middle of intercourse doggie style. There was the strong smell of incense, and the flickering of several candles cast multiple shadows on the walls, as Ginny and Harry chanted one of the spells from the book Hermione had found to increase magical powers through sex.

On the fourth floor, behind a locked door with a Silencing charm on it, Tonks was pulling Ron's pants down. His tee and all but her bra and knickers were already on a pile on the floor. She had taken the lead and now dropped to her knees as she pulled his boxers off and began sucking his dick to make it hard.

By the time Hermione and Sirius reached his room, Harry and Ginny were cuddling and resting while talking about what happened at the hearing and what Fudge might do because of it. Harry said, "After what Lupin and Dumbledore said about keeping our powers secret; I'm surprised Fudge let us leave the ministry."

Ginny replied, "He only saw us do magic without our wands; if he found out about our mental connection he probably would have tried to detain us. We should prepare a plan for what to do if someone else does find out."

Harry said, "Right, we may have to fight our way out from a situation like that; and we should also think of a place to hide if we have to go on the run."

A naked Ron had Tonks across his lap with his hand in the air. He said, "But are you sure you want me to do this?" And she said, "Yes, and Hermione did to, make my ass sting, and next time you get the chance, make her ass so sore she won't be able to sit to eat."

Sirius and Hermione had been tongue kissing and playing with their partner's genitals for twenty minutes when Hermione asked, "Sirius, I was trying to get Ron to be more sexually adventurous this afternoon but he wouldn't. Tell me, if I was a bad girl and you were my father, would you spank me."

Sirius looked at her and said, "Yes, I would; but I'm surprised you like that sort of sex. Tonks I could believe, but you seem more conventional."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me for liking to be spanked?" she asked.

"Not at all;" he said "but you keep surprising me. I guess because you're so studious I thought you were still a virgin; so the first time I was surprised that you even wanted to have sex with me. The last two times we had sex you never let on you might like anything but common intercourse; thought your choice of positions was surprisingly unusual for a fifteen year old. Now, I guess I just never considered your sexual likes might include spanking to."

"I found out I liked it when Viktor spanked me one day." she said. "He also borrowed a set of manacles and a lash one time to."

And you liked that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," she said "the pain of the lash turned to a fantastic orgasm; and sex afterwards was great."

Sirius said, "Well, for saying that you do sound like a bad girl." He pulled her on his lap and slapped her ass red giving her an incredible orgasm.

At six in the morning, Hermione was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on the door of the loo. "Oi," Tonks voice called "leave some warm water."

Hermione unlocked the door, "Come in;" she said "you can shower while I dry my hair."

As Tonks took her robe off Hermione turned to the mirror to start on her hair and Tonks saw her ass, still with red hand marks from Sirius' spanking. "Looks like you had fun last night;" Tonks said "me too." She turned around and Hermione saw her ass was just as red.

"Did Ron do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Tonks said "he took some convincing; but once I got him to start he gave me a great orgasm. I got him to try some new things; but I'll have to work on him for the next few weeks to really change his attitude.

Who were you with last night if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sirius," Hermione answered "you should give him a try; he was quite a stud back in school and Azkaban didn't make him lose any skills."

They laughed and Tonks just got in the shower when Ginny walked in; Hermione forgot to relock the door. As soon as Hermione saw her she said, "Okay Ginny, let me see your ass."

Ginny looked at her and said, "Excuse me, did I miss something? Harry asked me that many times; but this is a first for you."

Hermione laughed again, and from the shower Tonks to. Tonks yelled, "Hermione and I were just comparing who's ass got the hardest spanking last night; what about yours."

Ginny said, "Oh now I understand; but not last night. Harry and I tried two of the spells from that book you loaned me Hermione. Let me tell you it wasn't fun trying to keep up a chant while having an orgasm; but I do feel more powerful today. I'll have to try some spells later to be sure."

"What's this about a book?" Tonks asked as she came out of the shower.

By the time everyone had showered and dried, the three of them had exchanged all kinds of information about the book, and what they did last night.

Ginny said to Tonks, "I'm glad you decided to have sex with Ron; Hermione has tried to get him to do new things for more than two years without success. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Tonks replied, "I did get a start last night; but I need to do something more daring to break through to him, but I don't know what."

Ginny said, "I have an idea; but I don't know if you'll like it."

"Let's hear it." Tonks said.

Ginny said, "Double team him. Hermione, you said the first time you had sex with Fred and George at the same time it was great and you learned a lot about yourself and how to enjoy sex more. Get Ron in bed with the both of you together; that ought to give him some new ideas about sex."

Hermione said, "I like it; I've never had sex with another girl in the bed; I'll do it if you're willing Tonks."

"Sounds like fun;" Tonks said "and I have an idea for a little added twist. Tonight after dinner you get Ron in your room. I'll get there first and hide in the closet then come out after your starting to have sex. Here's what I'll do."

When they finished the plan, Ginny said, "This is the first time I wish I could watch someone else having sex; it should be great."

As the opened the door to return to their rooms, they found Ron and Harry standing in the hall waiting to get in the shower. The girls started to giggle and Tonks said, "Hi Ron, I thought you might be too tired this morning to get up early; what with all the exercise you had last night."

Ron turned red and stuttered out, "I don't know what you mean."

Hermione said, "Come on Ron, do you think I don't know you spent the night with Tonks?"

Ginny giggled and said, "Even Harry and I knew that; how was he in bed Tonks?"

Ron got even redder and now Harry laughed, "I think I'll get my shower while you girls decide how good Ron is in bed."

When Harry came out of the shower Ron was still in the hall; but alone now. Ron said, "Thanks Harry, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough by Tonks telling my sister about my private sex life; you had to make a joke about it to."

Harry said, "Ron, we've all known about each other's sex lives for years now; the fact that Tonks is now included doesn't change anything. I'm glad you were with her; I hope she's great in bed and you love it. Now get over it; nobody cares about who you have sex with."

After a day of cleaning the house, Hermione found Ron and said, "After dinner I would like to make up for teasing you this morning; do you want to go up to our room and have some fun?"

Ron smiled and said, "Sure, and when we're done we can shower off the dirt and sweat we work up in bed."

Tonks had been gone all day working and returned just in time for dinner. She ate quickly and said, "I have some paperwork to do so excuse me for leaving the table early."

After helping Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen Harry and Ginny went to their room and Hermione whispered to Ron, "Are you ready for some fun?"

He nodded and they headed to their room. Hermione locked the door and did the Silencing charm and the Contraceptive charm before going over to Ron to start kissing him.

As they tongue kissed they fell onto the bed and began running their hands over each other's clothes.

Ron asked, "Hermione, this morning when Tonks told you we had sex last night; did that bother you?"

"No," she said "I told you Ron, you're free to have sex with anyone you want. I broke up with you mostly because you were so sexually inhibited; if I see you have changed and become more mature in your sexual attitudes I might want to get back together."

Aren't you worried I might fall in love with Tonks;" Ron said "or some other girl I may end up having sex with?"

I took you being with Tonks as a sign that you are beginning to change. I'm happy for you; but who knows, I might want you back someday and you may not want me if you fall for another girl. I'm willing to take that chance if it makes you happy."

They began to remove each other's clothes and soon were naked. Hermione stroked Ron's dick and he fingered her clitoris occasionally penetrating her with two fingers. Silently the closet door opened and someone came out to stand at the foot of the bed.

The naked figure said, "You two look like you're having fun; mind if I join in."

Hearing the voice Ron opened his eyes, looked toward where the voice had come, and yelled, "Hermione!"

The girl in the bed rubbing and the standing figure said at the same time, "What?"

Ron looked back and saw another Hermione in the bed. He looked at the standing figure; it was Hermione to and as he looked she climbed into the bed. He was now sandwiched between two naked Hermiones, one rubbing his dick and the other kissing him.

He yelled, "What the bloody hell." Then it hit him and he said, "Tonks, which one of you is Tonks?"

"I'm Hermione." both of the girls said at the same time.

Ron looked back and forth and said, "Very funny, now tell me which one of you is the real Hermione and which one is Tonks."

One of the Hermiones said, "You'll have to figure it out. You've had sex with both Tonks and Hermione; let's see if you can tell the difference before the end of the night."

"Oh no," Ron said "I'm not having sex with one of you while the other watches; that weird."

The other Hermione said, "No one is going to watch; we're both going to be active participants and there's not much you can do about it."

Ron said, "I can leave." as he tried to get up and discovered as they were talking one of the girls had slipped a manacle around his wrist and a chain held him hooked to the brass bed post.

One of the girls said, "Your mind may not want to cooperate; but we think the part of your body we're interested in will."

Ron wiggled about trying to get loose; until the girls also manacled his other arm and his legs to the bed posts so he was spread eagle on the bed.

"Ron," one of them said "if you don't cooperate you'll never get sex from either of us again."

The other said, "And if you fight us, Ginny promised to tell everyone at school that you don't like girls."

Ron stopped moving and said, "You two told Ginny you were going to do this?"

"It was her idea." one answered.

The other said, "She wanted to be here to watch; but she knew you'd be mad forever if she did. Though, if you don't start behaving yourself I might just go across the hall and get her and Harry to."

Ron said, "You two are sick; but I guess I have no choice. Take the chains off; I'll cooperate."

One Hermione said, "I like the idea of him being chained; lets keep him this way for a while."

The other nodded and the two moved close so they could lick his dick together from both sides. Whether Ron wanted to or not he got an erection very quickly; and one girl said, "I get to ride him first."

She swung her leg over him and lowered herself onto Ron's dick. The other Hermione said, "Then I get his mouth." and she positioned her cunny over Ron's face.

The girl on his dick said, "I'll race you; first one to get an orgasm wins." She began to move slowly up and down on Ron.

The other said, "You can go fast if you want, I want to take my time. Go slowly and gently Ron; use you tongue but make it last."

It didn't take Ron long to forget his reluctance and get into having sex with both of them. That meant he climaxed before either girl, shooting his hot sperm into the one before she reached an orgasm. As he continued to tongue the girl sitting on his face, the other said, "I didn't finish and he went soft on me."

As she reached her orgasm and her vaginal fluid flowed into Ron's mouth, the other girl said between moans, "In the bag on the table, oh my god, is a muggle, oh god oh god, vibrator. Have him use it on you until you're satisfied; oh Ron your tongue is so good."

Her orgasm faded and she rolled next to Ron to catch her breath. The other Hermione returned to the bed with the vibrator and said, "We have to free his hands if he's going to use this on me."

They unlocked the manacles and the one with the vibrator laid back and said, "Okay Ron, do me with this until I come." then she handed Ron the vibrator but he only sat on the bed doing nothing.

Come on Ron," she said "turn it on and get busy."

The other girl had now caught her breath and she sat next to Ron. "Like this," she said "you press this switch and push it into her like it's your dick." She turned the vibrator on and pushed it into the other girl's cunny; then taking Ron's hand she placed it on the vibrator. "Now move it around until she reaches her orgasm."

Ron looked puzzled but did as he was told. While he was working the vibrator the other girl went to the bag and brought out another object that looked similar to the vibrator. She put some lube on it and waited, watching Ron work the vibrator until the other girl reached her orgasm.

Then the other girl said, "Now Ron, I want you to insert this anal plug in me before we have sex."

Ron looked t her and said, "What, I don't know what you mean?"

"Push this into my ass," the girl said "then pump it up until I tell you to stop." She knelt down and put her head on the mattress so her ass was sticking up with her cheeks spread.

"I'm not pushing anything into your ass." Ron said. "That's sick."

The other Hermione said, "Do as she says; you said you would cooperate and you better keep your agreement or else."

"That's not the only thing he's going to stick in my ass;" the first girl said "but we'll get to that later. Now push it in me slowly."

Ron did as he was told and until the girl said, "That enough inflation; now close the valve."

When that was done she said to the other girl, "Get him hard; then he can get behind me doggie style and hump me into another orgasm."

The girl played with Ron's dick until it was hard again, and then he knelt behind the other girl and slid it into her.

"Go slow," she said "I want to enjoy this."

As Ron continued going in and out the other girl moved so she was straddling the kneeling girl and said to Ron, "Use your fingers on me; please both of us at the same time."

The girl with the butt plug reached her orgasm first just as Ron came in her; and he continued fingering the other girl until she also reached and orgasm. The girls then pulled Ron down on the bed with one of them on each side and each girl put and arm and leg over him to hold him in place.

Eventually Ron said, "Are you done with me now?"

"Not yet;" the girl with the anal plug said "You still have one more thing to do for me." Then she said to the other girl, "What about you; are you finished with him or do you want something else too?"

"That depends," the girl answered "I never took it up the ass. Is it painful like some girls say?"

"Not if your stretched and lubed." the other said. "If you want, while he does me; Scourgify the anal plug and we'll stretch you out. Then he can do you to."

She sucked Ron's dick until it was hard; then spread some lube on it with her hand. Then she said, "Alright Ron, let the air out and pull the anal plug out of me."

She got back on her knees with her ass up. This time Ron didn't say anything; he just did as he was told. When the plug was out she said, "Now slid into my ass slowly and start humping me."

Ron said, "That's disgusting. I know Fred and George tell stories like that; but you don't really want me to do that to you, do you? That can't feel good."

"Do it Ron;" she said "I do like it; and it feels great if you do it slowly and gently. Now grab my hips, pull my ass back, and push your dick in."

Ron reluctantly did it. Her ass was so tight he could feel it squeezing his dick and the lube let him slide easily. As he moved back and forth he thought back to the first time he had sex with Hermione and how her cunny had squeezed him like this.

The thought made him go faster; and soon he was pounding her ass. She was moaning and he could feel himself ready to come. They climaxed together and he fell forward on top of her.

She said, "That was wonderful; Tonks, do you want to try it now?"

Ron said, "Ah, so you're the real Hermione."

She said, "Yeah, and from your pounding my ass, I think you enjoyed anal sex more than you thought you would."

Ron lied, "It was alright; but not as good as normal sex."

Tonks turned back to her normal appearance and said, "It looked like fun; but I think I'll wait and try it some other day. I think you two might want to talk about what happened tonight; so I'll leave now. Maybe you want to come up to my room tomorrow Ron. How about it?"

Ron said, "I'll let you know tomorrow after Hermione and I talk."

After Tonks left Ron said, "Why did you do this to me?"

Hermione answered, "I tried to get you to be more sexually adventurous when we first got together. Then I tried again the past two weeks; and you still wouldn't change. I told Tonks to try and loosen you up; and she said it didn't work. This was my last shot.

I do like you Ron, but I need a sexual partner that excites me; and that means trying new things."

Ron said, "So if I want you back I'll have to do all these weird sex things instead of normal sex?"

"Not all the time;" Hermione said "I love regular sex to; I love how gentle you are and just cuddling with you; but sometimes, yes, I want what you call weird sex. I want something different once in a while. Can't you find it in yourself to do something to please me occasionally?"

Ron said, "I want to please you; but I need time to think about everything. Tricking me into being with you and Tonks at the same time was mean; it may be weirder than I can take stand."

Hermione said, "If you think I was bad to do that; you can spank me now."

Ron looked at her and finally said, "Tonks told me lots of girls like being spanked and that it's not weird. I guess you do deserve a spanking; come over here you bad girl."

He pulled her over his lap and as he spanked her he got an erection and she reached an orgasm. When he stopped spanking she said, "Let me show you how much I want to be good."

She lay back on the bed and raised her legs, spreading them as far as she could. Ron climbed on her, sliding his dick into her slippery cunny and they made love until both of them were exhausted.

It was two in the morning when they got to the shower and Hermione convinced Ron that sex standing under the shower while all slippery was not weird; but quite enjoyable.

The next day was spent cleaning again and after dinner Hermione asked Ron, "Do you still have some energy left?"

Ron said, "I hope so; Tonks asked me to come up to her room tonight." Actually Ron had asked Tonks if he could see her tonight. He was still upset about the two girls tricking him yesterday and blamed Hermione. After Hermione told him she was still interested in getting back together with him; he hoped going with Tonks tonight would make Hermione jealous enough that she wouldn't want to have sex with other guys anymore.

Ron's plan didn't work. As soon as Ron left to go to Tonk's room, Hermione went up and knocked on Sirius' door. When he opened it and saw her he said, "I was hoping you'd be back before you left for school; I planned something, come in. He did the Silencing charm on the room while she did the Contraceptive charm on herself.

When she was done she went over to the bed and saw what he meant by a surprise; on the bed were a set of manacles and a short stick with multiple leather lashes attached. She said, "It could be a long night; because I brought a surprise to." and she took the anal plug and lube from her pocket.

Sirius said, "Since you like it rough; I'll show you what rough sex means. You are a bad girl using things like that; I don't think a spanking is enough punishment for such a girl." He walked over to her and roughly pulled off the robe she had on. She was naked under it and he said, "You're such a slut you deserve a good whipping."

He attached the manacles to her hands and magically attached the other ends to the ceiling. Then waving his wand she was stretched as the attached chains lifted her off the floor so she dangled by her arms with her feet just inches off the floor. He took the lash and said, "The room is silenced; nobody can hear your cries or come help you."

He pulled his arm back and brought the lash across her ass. She knew it would sting, and she enjoyed it when Viktor had done the same thing to her in his ship's cabin; but Sirius used more strength than Viktor had and she couldn't help but cry out.

The cry was barely out of her lips when he lashed her again and she yelled louder. The third lash didn't sting as much; her ass was numb from the first two. Sirius must have noticed because the fourth lash went across her upper back and stung like the first had.

The next went across her thighs and also stung; but by then the warm feeling in her core had begun and she felt the rising orgasm more than the next few lashes. She was dripping vaginal fluid down her legs and onto the floor when Sirius stopped.

Instead of letting her down he went over and picked up the anal plug. "So you like anal sex;" he said "lets see how much." He spread her ass cheeks and stuck his finger in without lube. He wiggled it around and said, "Nice tight ass; no wonder you like lube with the plug. Let's try without the lube."

He pushed the anal plug into her and she yelped; without the lube it hurt. The he pumped it up until she yelled for him to stop; but he gave it two more pumps before closing the valve. As she hung there he spread her legs and stuck his wand about 20cm up her vagina.

She was surprised by that and asked, "What's this all about?"

Sirius said, "There are lots of sexual magic books in the family library besides the one you found. This is a spell used by whores to make their customers happy."

As he slowly pulled the wand out of her he chanted over and over, "Vagina Tempore Reverto Virginia."

Hermione knew at once what he was doing; she could feel the spell causing her vagina to tighten as the spell called for it to return to the condition it was when she was still a virgin.

Sirius said, "I haven't has sex with a virgin since I was still in school at Hogwarts."

She was still hanging from the manacles as he started licking her clitoris; and she said, "You know, no matter how much the spell tightens me up, I won' really be a virgin again."

Sirius said, "I know that; but as I said, the spell was used by whores who wanted their first time clients to think they were virgins and therefore would pay more to be the first to have sex with the girl. The girl of course had to also act like it was their first time to convince their client it was true. So make me happy and act like you're a virgin."

By then, the feeling of the anal plug stretching her faded into the rising orgasm until she came again. More of her fluids that didn't get into Sirius' mouth dripping on the floor again.

Now he finally let her down and carried her to the bed. He kissed her, sucked and bit her nipples, and when he was ready he began to push his dick into her tight virginal opening. As he did she gasped; she had just felt her hymen tear. She thought back to the first time with Ron; it was the same feeling but more intense. The spell had not only tightened her up like a virgin, it made her hymen regrow more fully than it had been when Ron broke it on the train that day. She could see how that spell would be useful to a whore.

After both of them reached their climax; they rested together kissing and cuddling for fifteen minutes. Then he placed her on her stomach, deflated the anal plug and pulled it out. He pulled her to her knees and without lube quickly shoved his dick into her asshole. The over inflated anal plug had stretched her enough that the lack of lube didn't matter.

He humped her rapidly smashing his hips against her ass until he shot his sperm deep into her rectum. By then she had already reached another orgasm and when he let go of her hips she collapsed onto the bed.

He got next to her and laid there until both of them were able to speak. "Well," Sirius asked "now how do you like rough sex?"

"Unbelievable," she said "at first it hurt, both the lash and the lack of lube on the plug. But each of them turned into great orgasms; I hope we get to do this again before I have to go back to school.

I also want to get to your library and see what other books you have about magical sex. You never know what might be useful in the future."

She stayed with him all night having sex in various positions; returning to her room only to get her things for the shower so she could wash the sweat off before going to breakfast. As she came out; Ron and Tonks showed up to shower together and Ron, wanting to make Hermione jealous, said, "Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep good?"

She knew he wanted to make her jealous so she answered, "I didn't sleep at all; I was up all night with Sirius. He knows how to give a girl a real orgasm." She turned her back to Ron and let her robe slide off. Her back, thighs, and ass were covered with red lash marks which had become raised welts on her skin.

"The lash is so much better than spanking for a terrific orgasm." she said as she put her robe back on.

Ron looked at her lash marks and started to gag; he said, "He did that to you and you liked it?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Like I said; Sirius gives a girl great orgasms. Tonks, if you want to, I'm sure Sirius will oblige you." Hermione returned to her bedroom, dressed and went to breakfast; but although Tonks showed up Ron didn't.

When Hermione got back to her room she found Ron with his trunk packed. He said, "I'm going to move in with Tonks until we leave for school; I can't stand to see what Sirius did to you and certainly couldn't do that to any girl. If that's the kind of sex you want from me forget it."

Hermione said, "I told you Ron; I don't like just rough sex I also like gentle sex. If you want to move back in with me you're welcome; but it's your decision."

It turned out Tonks, while willing to have sex with Ron, wouldn't let him move in with her. "I don't want your parents to think I'm seducing their son who is six years younger than me. If you move in here for the rest of August, that's bound to be what they think and I need to keep your parents as friends if we're to fight Voldemort together."

Ron was forced to move back with Hermione since all the other rooms were being used by other members of the order; however he wouldn't ask Hermione for sex again. Hermione continued to sleep with Sirius every few days and they had rough sex several more times before she had to return to school.


	25. Chapter 25 Back To School

Chapter XXV – Back to School

On September 1st the members of the order escorted the students to the train station to be sure there was no ambush on the way. Ron was the only one actually happy to be getting back because he wouldn't have to room with Hermione; and he knew she wouldn't be getting whipped by Sirius anymore. Though he still loved her he couldn't bring himself to condone her sexual activities.

Hermione was sad to go back to school for the first time in her life because it meant leaving Sirius and the great sex behind. She didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Everyone else felt as usual about school as they boarded the train.

Sirius had let Hermione take several other sex books from the Black family library with her; and once on the train, she settled down to start reading one while the others talked with friends they hadn't seen in two months.

A few hours into the trip Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, came into their compartment to harass Harry and his friends as they did every time they had the chance. Draco picked up first with the propaganda line from the ministry and the Daily Prophet; that Harry was a liar for saying Voldemort was back and that he just wanted attention.

When Ginny asserted that it was the ministry and the Prophet that were lying because they were afraid to admit Voldemort had returned Malfoy turned on her with, "Nobody believes your lies either you little slut; you'll say anything to support his lies just so you can keep sleeping with him."

Ginny's chain began to glow and Harry stood up. He was so angry that rather than using magic, he tried to go after Malfoy physically even though Crabbe and Goyle moved forward to block Harry's attempt to get to Draco.

That was when Hermione spoke up saying, "Draco, you talk a lot about things that you have no right to. You weren't there in the cemetery; so you don't know what did or didn't happen. Wait a minute, unless you father told you; Harry did see your father there groveling at his master's feet."

"Shut up you Mudblood whore." Malfoy said. "Nobody wants to hear your lies either; nobody believes the ravings of a slut that sleeps with every boy that would have her."

Hermione stood up and walked toward Draco. Crabbe and Goyle move to get between them and Hermione stopped; she looked first into Crabbe's eyes, then Goyle's, as she said in a soft strange tone, "I won't hurt him; you can step out of the way."

They both hesitated, but only a second; then both move out of her way. She took another step toward Draco, looked into his eyes and said in that same odd voice, "You don't understand Draco; you have the wrong idea about me."

As Malfoy stood like he was paralyzed; she reached for his hand and took it in hers; stroking the back of his hand with her thumb as she continued to talk. "You're starting to believe your own rumors about me; it was you and your Slytherin friends that started all the rumors about me sleeping with boys.

In truth, I'm saving myself for a real man; you have to forget those rumors and start seeing the real me. If of course you think of yourself as man enough for me."

Malfoy stood there looking back into her eyes as she reached up with her other hand and stroked his cheek continuing, "You know the truth but don't want to admit it; you know you always liked me but you're afraid to say so in front of your Slytherin friends."

After a few seconds of her rubbing his cheek Malfoy suddenly shook his head; he seemed to just realize she was touching him. He took a step back, and after another second or two said, "Don't touch me you dirty Mudblood; now I have to go wash your filth off me."

He turned and walked to the door but stopped and turned to look at Hermione. It looked like he wanted to say something; his mouth opened but no sound came out; Ginny thought his lips formed the word, "Yes."

Hermione said, "Think about the truth Draco."

He blinked; then he left taking Crabbe and Goyle with him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "What was that all about? When you got up and went towards him I thought you were going to hex him into next week and you talked to him like you want a date."

She looked a Ron and said, "We've been hexing him for four years and haven't changed him one bit; I just thought I'd try a different approach. Who knows Ron; if he changes maybe I will want a date."

She turned toward Harry and Ginny and said, "I'm going to the Loo." and left with Ron standing with his mouth open.

Ginny said, "I'll go with her." and she got up following Hermione.

In the Loo, Ginny checked that there was nobody else around before saying, "Alright Hermione, what's going on? I saw what happened; have you learned hypnotism, because that's what it looked like to me."

"It's a form of sexual magic;" she answered "from another one of Sirius' books. While they were busy with Harry I used my wand to cast a sexual spell on all three of them. It wasn't as powerful as I hoped; they should have done anything I asked them to, thinking they could have sex with me as a reward.

It worked better on Crabbe and Goyle; they're so weak minded. But even they hesitated before doing what I asked. Malfoy will be harder to make cooperate; he has a good mind but I hope he's not smart enough to realize what I did to him before I get the spell down right and can make him stop harassing us."

You're not really thinking of having sex with any of them?" Ginny said.

"Not Crabbe or Goyle;" Hermione said "they're of no consequence. But if I get a chance to use a sexual spell to steal Malfoy's magical powers; I think that having sex with him would be worth while, don't you. Imagine Malfoy left powerless without knowing why he lost his powers; a present foe and potential future Death Eater removed as a threat."

"But Hermione," Ginny said "if he has sex with you and can't do magic the next morning, he bound to know it was you that stole his powers."

"You're thinking of the spell in the book I loaned you; that one is meant to protect yourself if captured and your enemy rapes you. There is another spell that works more subtly. I'll have to have sex with him several times over a period of months; then his powers fade gradually over a period of many other months. It's meant to allow the woman acting as a spy to break off the relationship and escape before the target knows what was done to him."

"But still," Ginny said "having sex with him to do that, eugh, it's disgusting."

"Another factor is that I need to practice these sexual spells." Hermione said. "You have your ring and chain and connection to Harry to protect you; you can do magic without a wand. What if I should get captured by Death Eaters someday; using a sexual spell on them might be my only way to survive.

I have to practice those spells on someone, and Draco is one of my few options. Or would you prefer I do it with Crabbe, Goyle, or some other Slytherin?"

"Eugh again!"Ginny said. "I understand what you're saying; but do you really think you'll ever have to use those spells?"

"Who knows;" Hermione said "better to be prepared than not.

By the way, did you use the spell I told you about to surprise Harry?"

"You mean making myself a virgin again?" Ginny asked. "I planned on trying it tonight; I'm still pretty tight as is, I wonder if he'll notice the difference?"

Hermione laughed silently; she hadn't told Ginny that besides tightening her cunny the charm also regrew her hymen. Harry wouldn't be the only one surprised when they had sex tonight.

"We should both do it on ourselves now." Hermione said. "You may not get a chance to be alone later; and I don't know how my spell on Malfoy will affect him. If my spell worked, there is a possibility he may come after me tonight for sex and I need him to believe I'm a virgin. Or, if it didn't work, and he realizes I cast a spell on him he may come after me for revenge."

"What will you do?" Ginny asked as she slid her wand into her cunny and completed the Virginia charm on herself while slowly sliding the wand back out.

Hermione shrugged as she also inserted her wand up her cunny and did the charm. Then she said, "If he wants sex, I'll start draining his powers tonight; if he wants revenge, I'll defend myself. Now that we're both virgins again, let's get back to the compartment; the boys will be wondering where we are."

As new prefects, Hermione and Ron had to guide the new first years to the boats that take them to the castle and then get them lined up so McGonagall could bring them in for sorting. Malfoy should have also helped; but he looked at Hermione once and left, shirking his duty.

The opening banquet held a bad surprise for Harry and Ginny; Delores Umbridge was there and Dumbledore announced that she would be the new DADA professor. Mentally, Harry and Ginny went over the bad news and what they thought it might mean for them.

After the opening banquet, as Ron and Hermione were leading the first years up to Gryffindor tower the head boy stopped Hermione and said, Dumbledore wants to see you tonight after you get the first years settled. Take him some Fizzing Whizbees."

Hermione knew that Fizzing Whizbees were really balls of Sherbert that levitated themselves up into your mouth; but, in this case she realized the name was the password for the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. On the way she tried but, couldn't imagine why he wanted to see her.

At the top of the circular staircase was the ornate door to his office and she knocked. "Come in Miss Granger." he called.

After she closed the door she said," I was told you want to see me Head Master?"

"Please sit Miss Granger;" he said "would you like a pepper snap? I'm partial to them but they are quite strong."

"No thank you;" she said "the banquet has me quite filled." She decided not to ask what he wanted; he would tell her when he was ready, so she sat looking at him.

"I have two reasons for asking you here Miss Granger." he said. "First, you've been living for the last month in close contact with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. You know of their mental connection; they can see each other's thoughts and therefore can talk to each other at great distances.

Have they given you any reason to think they can receive the thoughts of anyone else? Has either of them mentioned having the thoughts of someone else enter their mind; perhaps as a dream?"

"Sir, do you mean have they read my thoughts; or Ron's?" she asked.

"Not necessarily yours;" Dumbledore said "anyone at all."

"No sir;" she said "I'm sure they would have mentioned that. We agreed that any changes in their mental abilities could be a clue at to what's causing it and they've always told me when anything new happened; and it's been a year since they dreamt about Voldemort's return.

Sir, you didn't just ask this without a reason; is it because Voldemort actually has returned? Do you think Harry and Ginny might have an increasingly strong connection to him because he's the cause of their powers? That was the first thing we considered but we have no proof."

I believe both things you said could be correct;" Dumbledore said "but I too have no proof. I do however want you to tell me if such a connection does appear with either of them. Don't tell them of this conversation; they may never make a connection to Voldemort and I don't want to give them anything new to worry about unnecessarily."

"Sir," Hermione said, "since we're discussing Harry and Ginny's powers; would you tell me something."

"That depends on what you want to know;" Dumbledore said "go ahead and ask."

Hermione thought of how to word the question for a moment then asked, "Before you even knew of their connection and mental powers; you gave Harry the rings and chains. As you explained the importance of those things I knew Harry would ask Ginny to accept the promise ring; and I had the feeling you knew what he would too.

You wanted them to become bonded together. Why? You must have had a reason; and it must be connected to what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Can you tell me what that reason is?"

Now Dumbledore hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "I can tell you this much; after Harry gave me Tom Riddle's diary and told me what happened I suspected that wasn't the end of the story.

The diary was a most unusual and powerful magical object and I thought both Harry and Ginny might need help overcoming its effects. What could be better than having them help each other?

I explained that the Potter men always found their mate at an early age. After talking with her parents I knew of Ginny's feeling for Harry and I thought Harry might develop feelings for his best friend's sister given that they spent so much time near each other. Besides Ginny is a remarkable girl in her own right; intelligent, magically powerful, and if I must say so quite attractive. She will make a good wife and will help Harry tremendously in his fight against Voldemort.

In the first few weeks of school my thoughts about them were confirmed; so I decided to let them know what they were doing was okay by telling them the story and giving them the rings and chains. I did not however know they would develop such powers.

I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now."

"So you admit you acted as a matchmaker for them." Hermione said.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Not exactly, as you know they had already made their own match; I just encouraged them. Isn't that just what you and Ginny did for the Colin Creevey and Miss Lovegood; and Dennis Creevey and Miss Harrison too?"

Hermione said, "That's different, we helped them get a first date; not to give promise rings and to take vows. What you did is a whole other level."

Dumbledore said, "Harry and Ginny's relationship required a higher level of commitment, I don't think Harry would be alive now if Ginny hadn't helped him during the encounter with Voldemort during the third Tri-Wizard task. The next time, even with her help it may not be enough. I did what I thought best to assure their survival and you'll have to accept my word on that.

Now for the second matter, I talk with Sirius almost daily and he told me about your discovery of sexual magic books in the Black family library. I told you some time ago I don't interfere with student's sexual lives; but I feel I must warn you of the dangers of sexual magic."

Hermione's face got bright red and she said, "Sir, exactly did Sirius tell you?"

Dumbledore's expression didn't change as he said, "Nothing specific Miss Granger; so there's no need to be embarrassed. I understand with a group of teens locked together in a house all summer that there would be a measure of sexual activity; as I said it is not my concern with whom you sleep. But sexual magic is another thing.

I know you are best in your class at spells, perhaps best in the school; but the spells in the books you borrowed can be extremely dangerous. I must ask you if you intend to use any of them; and specifically which ones, and on whom?"

Hermione's face reddened again as she said, "I've already used one. On the train, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into our compartment and started harassing Harry and Ginny. I used the "Infatuation control" charm on all three of them.

Our encounters with them often lead to fights and curses being cast and I thought if I could get them to leave us alone without cursing them it would help the situation. I never practiced it so it only partially worked. They left after some hesitation; and I intend to use it on them again if needed.

I also tried the "Virginia restora" charm on myself because it sounded interesting and could prove useful should I ever find myself in a situation where I'm captured. I also learned several power stealing charms for the same reason but haven't used any of them yet."

"Hum," Dumbledore said as he rubbed his chin, "those charms you already used are for the most part harmless; but I don't like the "yet" you added. I presume it means you are thinking about using a power stealing charm on somebody; Mr. Malfoy perhaps."

"Yes," she said "if I can't get him to stop harassing us with the Infatuation charm that was my next alternative."

"Which charm do you intend to use on him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Erg deletere;" she answered "the draining of magical energy charm."

"I see;" Dumbledore said. "You know that charm only weakens the subject's power by about a tenth; and you would have to have sex with him a dozen times over a period of a year to completely remove his power. You are willing to do that?"

Yes," she said "if I have to too stop him from bothering us."

"Did you know his power will return eventually?" Dumbledore asked. "It will be back to full strength in about a year after you stop having sex to drain him; even quicker if you stop before he's totally drained."

"Yes, I know." she said. "Who knows what could happen in a year? Perhaps he'll change and I won't have to drain his powers all the way, or at all. But if he doesn't stop harassing us on his own, I intend to stop him."

Dumbledore waited a few seconds as if he was picking exactly the right words, then he said, "His mother and father are knowledgeable in sexual magic. If they see his powers failing and question him; he may tell them about having a sexual relationship with you and they'll know what you're doing immediately. They may come after you."

"To him and his parents, I'm a Mudblood;" she said "he would never admit to them that he had sex with me."

"Still," he said "if they start question him about having sex with anyone but another Slytherin; he may figure out what you're doing to him and seek revenge."

"If I weaken him enough, that won't matter either;" she said "at least for a year after he discovers what I did."

"He may seek physical revenge rather than magical."Dumbledore said "Consider that; or that he may get someone else to help him get revenge on you."

"I've considered all those things and plan to do it anyway. Are you telling me you won't allow me to use sexual magic on him sir?" she asked.

"No," Dumbledore said "I am well aware of how badly Mr. Malfoy has treated you and your friends. The charm you propose to use on him will cause no permanent harm and stripping him of his powers may actually make him reconsider his actions.

But, understand Miss Granger; do not use any other sexual charms on him or anyone else without talking to me first. Some of those charms remove a person's magic permanently and some can cause brain damage. The use of those types of charms is illegal and punishable by years in Azkaban. If you do, I may have to punish you severely; and should the ministry find out you used them I will be unable to protect you.

You may go now; I know you have an early class tomorrow."

As she walked back to Gryffindor common room Hermione ran through her mind all that Dumbledore had said. She had thought he would make some comment about her willingness to have sex repeatedly with her enemy but he didn't.

Perhaps he thought she was old enough and wise enough to decide that on her own. Or perhaps, Dumbledore simply accepted it as a normal method of operation; because, the use of young women having sex as a weapon to attack one's enemy had been going on for thousands of years.

The next day Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to breakfast together. As they ate Malfoy came in with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione noticed the three Slytherins all kept glancing her way as they ate; and she realized her Infatuation charm must still be working weakly on them.

Ginny left for her class, the first DADA with Umbridge, which had her and Harry both worried about how Umbridge would treat her. Hermione got up to leave with Ron and Harry for their first class, transfiguration. She held her wand by her side in case; and sure enough the three Slytherins got up to follow even though they were supposed to go to a different class. As they all got to the door, Hermione surreptitiously used her wand to do the Infatuation charm again, strengthening it.

When they arrived at McGonagall's transfiguration class the Slytherins were still following and as Hermione sat down Crabbe and Goyle followed her in and stood around her staring at her. Malfoy stopped in the doorway and looked at her from a distance.

Professor McGonagall arrived but couldn't enter because Malfoy was blocking the door. When he didn't move to let her in she said, "Mr. Malfoy, why are you here? This class is for 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws; shouldn't you be in Professor Flitwick's charms class? Get moving before you're late."

Malfoy looked at McGonagall, then back at Hermione, and finally stepped aside. McGonagall walked into the room and when she saw Crabbe and Goyle standing by Hermione's desk she said, "Crabbe, Goyle, go with Mr. Malfoy." They didn't move until Hermione said, "Go to your charms class." The two boys turned and walked out and down the hall with Malfoy.

McGonagall started class by showing a new spell to transform a book into a dish, knife, and fork. She set the class to practicing and walked over to Hermione. "I need to speak to you in the hall Miss Granger." she said.

Hermione followed her out and McGonagall said, "You cast an Infatuation charm on Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe; didn't you?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said. "You know it's against school rules to use an Infatuation charm or love potion on another student; and for the life of me I can't understand why a nice girl like you would want to do such a thing to any of those three.

Why would any girl want to attract Crabbe or Goyle? Mr. Malfoy's family is rich; but I can't see you as the type of girl that would go after a boy for money."

Hermione answered, "The charm makes them do whatever I want them to do. I don't want to attract them; I want to make them stay away from me and my friends. They harass us constantly and we haven't been able to scare them into leaving us alone so I thought I would try this.

Professor Dumbledore already knows; I talked with him last night and he gave me permission to use this charm; but not some others we discussed. You can check with him if you don't believe me."

McGonagall looked at Hermione then said, "I believe you Miss Granger; I've seen some of the things Malfoy has done. I must warn you; that charm can be broken by their friends if they realize Malfoy and the others are acting too strangely.

You have to admit, following you about is pretty strange behavior for the three of them and besides, so far you've failed to keep them away from you."

Hermione answered, "I know, I've never done this charm before and I'll have to learn quickly before their friends notice."

"It's not that hard;" McGonagall said "let me give you some tips."

She explained the theory to Hermione and made a suggestion on how to word orders that would make the three Slytherins keep their distance without out actually getting up and running out of a room if Hermione entered.

Hermione never told McGonagall that she only wanted to keep Crabbe and Goyle away. Despite what she had said to Dumbledore about only draining his powers if the Infatuation charm didn't work; over night she decided she wanted Malfoy to be attracted.

The thought of having sex with him had been in the back of her mind since she saw him naked at the World Cup and this would let her indulge her fantasy. Also she might as well use the power draining spell on him at the same time.

They went back into the room and the first thing Hermione noticed was that Harry seemed worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Ginny;" he said "Umbridge is giving her a hard time."

Harry and Ginny had shuddered when Umbridge had been introduced the night of the opening banquet. After Ginny had done wand less magic on her at the ministry, they had hoped never to see her again.

When she got to the classroom for DADA, Ginny had taken a back seat to be as far from Umbridge as possible. As roll was taken, Ginny waited for her name to come up.

Umbridge called, "Seth Thomas."

"Present Professor." the Hufflepuff said.

Umbridge called, Ginevra Weas… ; Oh, Miss Weasley, we meet again. I hope you don't think you can defy my instructions in class like you did at the hearing. I will not be as lenient with punishment as Minister Fudge was."

When Ginny said nothing; Umbridge stared at her for a moment and said, "Well, are you going to respond to the roll call?"

Ginny thought to herself, "Why, obviously you know I'm here you moron." but simply said aloud, "Present Professor."

Umbridge smiled in such a way it made Ginny shiver again then finished the roll with, "Reginald Young."

"Present Professor." the boy responded.

"Well, welcome all of you to Fourth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts." Umbridge said. "Records show that your training during the past three years has been unsteady and I believe I would like to start by testing your skills.

We'll go backward alphabetically; Mr. Young, please stand, take out your wand, and produce a shield charm, I will cast a spell at you and you will repel it."

"Professor," the boy said as he stood "we've never been shown the spell for a shield charm."

"Oh dear," Umbridge said "this class is farther behind than I thought. Move your wand like this, in front of your body and as you do say Protego."

Reggie did so and a faint glow of a shield shown about him. Umbridge pointed her wand at him and said softly, "Petrificus totalus"

The weak glow of the hex hit Reggie's shield and was partially stopped; knocking him back but not petrifying him.

Umbridge said, "Not too bad for the first time; now Miss Weasley, your next."

As Ginny stood her chain began to glow and before she was all the way out of her seat and could even draw her wand Umbridge pointed her wand and shouted, "Stupefy."

The red glow of the stunner hit the brilliant silvery glow of the shield charm that had come from Ginny's ring and the reflected stunner bounced straight back knocking Umbridge unconscious on the floor.

Some students screamed either from the shock of seeing their teacher knocked out, or from the tremendous bang made when the stunner hit the shield.

"Get help;" someone called "someone go for Madam Pomfrey."

Three boys started for the door; but stopped when the door opened from the outside and Dumbledore walked in. "Everyone will please take their seats and be quiet." he said as he walked to where Umbridge lay on the floor.

As he knelt next to her; Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered and McGonagall asked, "What was that noise? For Merlin's sake Delores, there are other classes going on next door."

Then she saw Umbridge on the floor with Dumbledore kneeling next to her and said, "Albus, what happened?"

"I was about to ask that same question of the class." Dumbledore said. "I was passing by the room when I heard the bang and came in to find Delores on the floor. Who can tell me what happened?"

He placed his hand on Umbridge's forehead and said, "Enervate."

She groaned, opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

Ginny stood up and said, "Professor Dumbledore, I did it. Professor Umbridge was testing student's ability to make a shield charm; and her stunner bounced off my shield right back on her."

"Then it was an accident." McGonagall said said.

"No," one of Ginny's roommates said. "Professor Umbridge tried to stun Ginny; she didn't even give Ginny a chance to get her wand out before firing the stunner. It wasn't fair."

"That's right;" another girl said "and we told Professor Umbridge we were never taught shield charms before. I don't know how Ginny managed to make such a strong shield so quickly."

"Is that true Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. "Did Professor Umbridge try to stun you before you could get up a shield?"

Ginny hesitated; she knew Fudge had assigned Umbridge to the post of DADA teacher and Ginny wasn't sure Dumbledore had the authority to fire her. She didn't want to accuse Umbridge of something that couldn't be proven; because, if Dumbledore couldn't fire her, Ginny knew she would have to face Umbridge three times a week for class all year.

Finally Ginny said, "Professor Umbridge knew I could make a shield from the hearing in August and may have wanted to test my speed at casting it. I wasn't hurt and I don't think the Professor will feel the need to test me again now that she knows I am able to defend myself."

Umbridge had revived enough by that point to say, "She did that on purpose; she deliberately made my spell rebound; she attacked me."

McGonagall said, "That's a serious accusation Delores. Especially since Ginny did no more than you asked her to; she made a shield. I've never heard of anyone being able to control which direction a spell goes when it rebounds."

"That's correct." Professor Flitwick said. "In all the duels I been in and witnessed; nobody was ever able to do such a thing. A person who could would win every duel. "

"Well," Dumbledore said, "we'll have to put this down as an unfortunate random accident. I suggest however Delores that you cut back on the power of your spells. Partially to avoid another such accident; but mostly because if your other students are not as adept at shield charms as Miss Weasley is, one of them may not be able to stop so powerful a charm and they could be hurt seriously."

After Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick left, Umbridge tried to test another student's shield; but she was dizzy and dismissed the class early.

The next day Harry and the other fifth years had first DADA class with the Slytherins. After Ginny told everyone what happened in her class, Harry expected Umbridge to try and stun him.

He knew she would want to get even with him to; so he sat and waited to see what she would do. He didn't have to wait long to discover Umbridge had changed her lesson plan after the incident with Ginny. She announced they would only learn theoretical defenses and not actually practice spells.

Several students complained; but Umbridge looked right at Harry as she said, "There is no reason to practice spells because there is nothing that will try to hurt you here in my class."

Though he knew he should keep quiet Harry couldn't stop himself from saying, "What about when we get out into the real world; we will need to defend ourselves."

Umbridge stared at him and said, "There is nothing out in the real world that will hurt you either."

Harry lost his temper and said, What about Voldemort. He won't only try to hurt us; he'll try to kill us."

"Detention, Mr. Potter." she said as she walked up to Harry's seat. Then she called him a liar; saying that Voldemort hadn't returned.

Harry stood up as he said, "Then what about Cedric Diggory; I saw Peter Pettigrew killed him on Voldemort's order."

"You're lying again." She said. "Peter Pettigrew was killed fifteen years ago; everyone knows it. Mr. Diggory's death was an accident."

"It was murder; and you know it!" Harry yelled.

Umbridge walked back to her desk and wrote something on a piece of paper, folded the paper, and sealed it with her wand. "Mr. Potter, you will give this to Professor McGonagall."

Harry took the paper and walked to McGonagall's office. When he knocked she called, "Come in." and he opened the door. She was at her desk and Harry held out the paper.

She read the note and looked at Harry with a frown asking, "Is this true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked back with a snarl.

"You accused Professor Umbridge of lying about Mr. Diggory's death?" she said.

"Yes," Harry said "because she did lie; she said his death was an accident when she knows Voldemort had him killed but is afraid to admit it."

"Sit down Mr. Potter," McGonagall said "have a biscuit."

After Harry was seated she said, "Being involved with Miss Weasley these past two years hasn't taught you very much about controlling you temper.

You must know that yesterday Professor Umbridge tried to stun her in class. She protected herself; but refused to accuse Professor Umbridge of attacking her even though two other girls said that's what happened. Your girlfriend is smart enough to know that getting in an argument with Professor Umbridge will do no good. Why aren't you that smart?"

Harry felt embarrassed and said, "I know it; but she made me so angry saying Cedric's death was an accident that I couldn't just let that pass. I was there, I saw Wormtail kill Cedric on Voldemort's orders, everyone must know the truth if we're to fight him. If her lies are what people believe they won't prepare themselves, Voldemort will win."

"Yes, Mr. Potter;" McGonagall said "but arguing with Professor Umbridge won't change anything, it will just get you more detentions. You must ignore her and do what you can to prepare yourself and anyone else that will listen to the truth; that's how we will defeat Voldemort."

Harry replied, "I'll try Professor. I'll do my best to see that my detention tonight with Professor Umbridge is my last; but I can't make any promises."

McGonagall said, "Potter, didn't Professor Umbridge tell you what was in this note?"

"No Professor," Harry said "she sealed it and told me to take it to you."

"Well Potter, it's to notify me as head of Gryffindor that she has give you detention every night for a week."

Harry's jaw dropped; and he said, "Detention for a week, that's not fair. Can't you do something?"

"I'm afraid I can't;" she answered "teachers are permitted to give detention as they see fit for any student offense; and calling your teacher a liar in front of the class certainly deserves a week's detention."

"But Professor," Harry said "she is a liar; you know it and so does Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes," McGonagall said "I do know it; but you haven't been listening to me; even though it is true you can't say so aloud. And Potter, don't go to the Headmaster either; you must understand the Minister Fudge appointed Professor Umbridge so there is nothing Professor Dumbledore and do about it. Serve your detentions and don't do anything to get any more. Now go to your next class and think of what I've told you."


	26. Chapter 26 Sexual Magic

Chapter XXVI – Sexual Magic

That night Harry left directly from dinner to his first detention with Umbridge while Ginny, Hermione, and Ron returned to the common room to start their homework. Not ten minutes later Ginny jerked her hand and yelled, "Ouch."

She looked at the back of her hand then started rubbing it. Hermione looked over when Ginny yelled and now asked, "Ginny, what's wrong? Did you get a paper cut or something?"

Ginny answered, "It's not me, Harry is hurting and I'm picking up his feelings through our connection. Give me a minute to talk to him."

Hermione had to wait several minutes before Ginny turned back and said, "She torturing Harry."

"What?" Hermione said. "What do mean torturing; how, what is she doing to him?"

Ron joined in with, "What are you two talking about? Who's being tortured?"

Ginny responded, "Harry, Umbridge isn't just keeping him in detention; she's torturing him. I have to go and stop her."

As Ginny stood up, Hermione grabbed her arm and said, "Wait, tell us what's happening first."

Ginny tried to shake free; but Hermione gripped her tightly and said, "You can't; Umbridge would wonder how you know what's happening to Harry. Dumbledore warned you not to let the ministry discover your mental connection."

"But I can't just let Harry be tortured." Ginny said. She tried to shake Hermione off but couldn't.

Hermione said, "Ginny think; what can you do that Harry can't. He has the same powers you do. He can do magic without a wand. Why doesn't he stop her?"

"I don't know;"Ginny said "I just know he's in pain and Umbridge is causing it. His thoughts aren't clear; he concentrating on suppressing the pain. When I try talking with him and he shifts his mind to me the pain gets worse."

"Try again." Ron said "If she's really hurting him we have to go to Dumbledore and tell him; he'll make her stop."

Ginny looked away for another two minutes then said, "She has him writing lines with a magic quill that cuts his hand and uses his blood as the ink. He's getting control of his thoughts now. When it first cut him he was surprised; that's when I felt his pain in my hand. He said not to come because of what you said Hermione; we can let Umbridge know of our connection.

He also said McGonagall warned him that Dumbledore can't do anything to Umbridge because Fudge is backing her. That's why he's not stopping her. If he does she'll accuse him of attacking, or at least disobeying, a teacher; that's a reason for expulsion, and that will cause even more problems for Dumbledore. He thinks he can put up with the pain as long as I don't distract him and he can concentrate on blocking it.

I see now that's what she tried to do to me that first class. She didn't just want to stun me to get revenge; she hoped I would have struck back at her and then she could have expelled me.

Ginny settled down but she couldn't concentrate of her work. More than an hour later, she grabbed her forehead and yelled again. Before Ron or Hermione could ask she said, "I had a sharp pain in the same spot Harry's scar is; but I don't know why. Harry is on his way back; let's wait to see what he has to say."

Harry came into the common room and told the three of them the story first hand. "That pain was when she touched my hand;" he said "but I don't know why she would affect me." Then he said, "Ginny, be careful that you don't let Umbridge goad you into doing something she can use to give you detention; I don't want you sitting in that room with me while her quill cuts into your hand."

Since the incident with Ginny on the first day of class, Umbridge was now just having the students read the text in class. Ginny considered that to be a waste of time; so when she was in Umbridge's class she would pretend to read but actually would stay in mental contact with Harry in McGonagall's Transfiguration class. That way she could be learning some of the Transfiguration lessons she would be taking next year.

When Harry was in Umbridge's class he listened in on Ginny taking Arithmancy; but since he thought Arithmancy was boring his mind often drifted until Ginny would mentally poke him and say, "Harry, I have to concentrate on class and you're distracting me. If you don't want to learn Arithmancy, break our connection so at least I can learn. Your memories of us having sex may be pleasant; but makes it hard for me to keep my mind on what Professor Vector is saying.

Resistance to Umbridge from both the students and faculty grew until she became so frustrated at the lack of cooperation the she convinced Minister Fudge to appoint her as High Commissioner. That gave her the right to review the other teacher's performance at teaching; and to overrule their decisions on punishment for students in all four houses. She could even fire teachers she thought to be incompetent.

Two days after her appointment, Umbridge sent for Harry and Ginny. Walking to her office they discussed what she might want; and what she intended to do. None of their ideas had her being nice to them; but when they arrived she acted as if they were all the best of friends.

"Sit," she said "let me get us all a cup of tea before we talk."

They mentally went back and forth about how strange this friendliness seemed; until she set the tea in front of them. While Umbridge turned around to get her own cup both Harry and Ginny felt their chains heat up; they knew the chains were also glowing though it couldn't be seen under their uniforms and robes.

"Something is wrong with the tea." Harry thought to Ginny when he felt the heat of the chain.

"I know;" Ginny answered "my chain is hot; but what? She couldn't be trying to poison us; even she couldn't think she would get away with that."

"I don't know what she is planning;" Harry said "but, I'm sure we shouldn't drink the tea."

Umbridge turned back toward them with her cup in her hand and said, "Let's drink to forgetting the bad start we got off to in the hope we can be friends from now on."

She raised her cup but when neither Harry nor Ginny made a move to pick up their cups she lost her smile and said, "I'm trying to be nice to you; the least you could do is be polite and take a sip of tea."

When neither of them moved she got a sneer on her face and said loudly, "Do as I tell you; take a sip of tea."

Harry had blocked out Ginny's thoughts so he could think on his own of how to avoid drinking the tea without having Umbridge expel them for refusing to obey a teacher's orders. Then he saw Ginny slowly pick up her cup and take a sip.

Now he reconnected their thoughts and asked her, "Are you balmy? Didn't we agree there is something wrong with the tea and now you drank some?"

"Its okay;" she answered "I realized that besides my chain, my ring also got hot, and remembered it did that whenever it made a Shield charm. Sirius and Lupin said my ring protected me from magical danger; and a potion of some kind would be magical. I took a reasonable chance that it would protect me from whatever is in the tea.

When I picked up the tea I felt energy from the ring move through my hand. The tea foamed and some vapor rose from the cup; I just knew the tea would be safe so I drank some. See, nothing bad happened to me."

Then she said out loud, "Harry, have some tea."

She picked up Harry's cup and again felt the energy from the ring. It was reacting to the possibility that she was going to drink from Harry's cup. The second cup also began to foam; and Harry, watching closely this time, saw the vapor rise from the tea. He hoped Umbridge couldn't tell the difference between this vapor and the natural steam that rose from every hot tea. He took the cup from Ginny's hand and said, "Thank you Ginny."

Umbridge waited several seconds after Harry took his sip then said, "Now, my sources tell me you two are still sleeping together in violation of school rules. Admit it to me now."

Harry knew she was looking for a reason to expel them so he lied, "I don't know who told you that; but it's not true. Besides, as we said at the hearing, our private lives are not the ministry's business."

Umbridge turned red and yelled, "Don't presume to tell me what is and is not my business. This is not ministry business now; you are Hogwarts students and subject school rules. Students having sex are subject to expulsion; and as High Commissioner it is my business if you are violating the rules."

Harry looked directly at her and he realized she must have put Veritas serum in the tea and now expected them to admit they were indeed sleeping together. This was good, she couldn't know the serum had been neutralizes by the ring; so she would have to believe him. He took another big sip of tea and once again he said, "We are not sleeping together or having sex at any time. Whoever told you we were is lying."

Ginny caught his thought. She also took a big sip of tea and said, "Harry and I love each other; but we decided we should wait until we're married to have sex. I'm only fourteen; so we have three more years before we can marry."

Umbridge looked at both of them. They drank the tea with the Veritas serum so they had to be telling the truth. If, she thought, Snape could be trusted. She got the serum from him. Could he have given her fake serum? She needed to test it; why hadn't she thought of testing it before. Until she knew the serum worked there was no use asking these two any more questions.

She said, "You can leave now." and walked them to the door. When they were gone she grabbed the first student that passed her office, brought her in, and gave her tea laced with the serum.

After the girl drank some tea, Umbridge asked the girl, "Do you like me?"

"No professor." the girl blurted out. Then she put her hand over her mouth as if to try and stop herself from talking.

"I'm sorry professor," the girl said "I didn't mean to say…; yes I did. Nobody likes you." Then she put her hand over her mouth again.

Umbridge frowned, obviously the serum was working or the girl never would have said what she did. That meant Potter and Weasley had told the truth. She would have to look for another reason to expel them.

"Get out of here." Umbridge yelled at the girl.

As they returned to Gryffindor common room Harry and Ginny mental discussed what the ring could and couldn't do. Their conclusion was it protected Ginny from all magical dangers; but they also new they couldn't test the idea without endangering Ginny while doing any such test.

A couple of days later Hermione and Ron on prefect patrol duty when a portrait of a young man dressed as a fourteenth century dandy asked, "Are you Miss Granger?"

She answered, "Yes, why do you ask? No portrait has ever asked my name before."

The man said, "The Headmaster asked me to find you; he requires your presence. Report to his office immediately; he said a Mr. Weasley could come with you if he wished. Be careful of the pepper snaps; they have quite a bite to them."

Ron asked, "Do you want me to come; or should I continue to patrol?"

Hermione responded, "That's up to you; the portrait said come if you wish."

They went together and Hermione said to the gargoyle at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, "Pepper snaps."

The gargoyle moved and they went up the stairs, knocked, and Dumbledore said, "Come in Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

When they were seated Dumbledore asked, "Miss Granger, are you happy with what you're learning in your DADA class."

Hermione opened her mouth, then hesitated to tell him no.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Come Miss Granger, never be afraid to tell the truth. You are not happy; most of the students are not happy. You want to learn and Professor Umbridge isn't teaching much in the way of DADA; is she?"

"No sir," Hermione said "actually she's not teaching anything."

Dumbledore said, "Because of the situation with the ministry, I can't make her teach; but I can encourage you to learn, despite her. Last year Mr. Potter, with the help of you two and Miss Weasley, learned many useful defensive spells and hexes for the Tri-wizard Tournament. What would you think of Harry teaching those spells to the other students as part of a DADA club? Make it a sort of study group like you students use to review for end of year exams."

Hermione said, "That would be excellent head master; but why are you asking me and Ron? Why don't you just ask Harry?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter is still angry with me for keeping him and Miss Weasley isolated last summer. If I asked him he might say no; besides there is a reason which I can not tell you that means I must not get to close to him. But, if you were to make the suggestion; and you Mr. Weasley say it was a good idea, he most likely would do it.

Ron agreed and Hermione said, "Professor, I presume you want Harry to think this was my idea and has nothing to do with you."

"That is correct;" Dumbledore said "if he learns of this meeting he may think I am manipulating him and get angry. And because of their connection, you must not tell Miss Weasley of this meeting either."

As they stood to leave Hermione said, "Sir, does the reason you don't want to get close to Harry have anything to do with what we discussed at the beginning of the year? Because, as far as I know Harry and Ginny's mental connection is still just between them."

Dumbledore said, "I can not discuss my reasons; but do remember to let me know if either Mr. Potter or Miss Weasley makes a mental connection with anyone else."

Hermione said, "I don't know if this is important; but, Ginny told me Harry's scar has been hurting and she can feel it to. The night of his detention, Professor Umbridge touched his hand and he felt something. Ginny described it as being like when Voldemort touched Harry in the cemetery; but not quite as painful."

Dumbledore rubbed his chin and said, "That's interesting; I'm not sure what it means but if something else like that happens let me know immediately."

Harry was not hard to convince to do something to get back at Umbridge; and on the first Hogsmead weekend a meeting with nearly thirty students was held to form the club. They met at least once a week to practice DADA.

Somehow Umbridge learned of this meeting and the next day she issued an order banning all clubs unless the club got permission to reform directly from her. Even the Quidditch teams had to ask for permission. They all decided to go on with the club in secret.

What they needed was a place to meet and practice. Eventually, Dobby told Harry of such a place. It was called 'The Room of Requirement', or sometimes 'The come and go room' because it wasn't always there. It appeared only when a person was in real need of it and disappeared when their need was over.

Harry called a meeting and Ginny suggested they use the name Dumbledore's Army; since that was what the Minister of Magic was afraid of, that Dumbledore would form a student army to oppose him.

Hermione's skill at the Infatuation charm improved with time. She could make Crabbe and Goyle leave the room anytime she wanted without making it obvious that it was her causing them to go. Malfoy was still a problem however.

She tried to strengthen the charm every chance she got; but she knew he was mentally strong and would be harder to control. Whenever she started to get him to do what she wanted, that is become attracted to her, he would begin to resist again.

When she would study in the library, Malfoy always seemed to be there; but he never approached her. Right after the meeting with Dumbledore, on a Tuesday night, he finally did. He brought two books, some parchment, and a quill and sat on the same side of the table as Hermione.

Neither of them said a word when he sat down, or for the next half hour. Then Draco said, "Granger, in potions yesterday I thought I followed directions for the Growth Potion to the letter; but my test specimens only grew half as large as yours. What did you do that makes your potion more effective than mine?"

At the first sound of his voice Hermione had stopped writing and turned to look at him. This was what she had been waiting for, why she had been casting the Infatuation charm on him every time she could; he actually talked to her without insulting her.

When he finished his question she said, "Are you sure you stirred your potion seven time after you added each ingredient. The most common reason for the Growth Potion to be less effective is stirring either one to few or one to many times. Or your stock of newt's eyes could be expired; did you restock your supplies this summer or are you still using last years ingredients?"

He said, "My stock is fresh; maybe I miscounted my stirs, Zabini interrupted me to borrow Asphodel powder."

"Did Snape say anything about your specimens not growing large enough?" she asked.

"No, nothing." Draco said.

"Then you shouldn't worry." she said.

"I'm not worried about Snape;" he said "I just want to know I can do it right. Despite what you think of me I do have pride in being a good student."

She had to consider what he said first, then she said, "If you want to be sure; the potions room is open every day after dinner, go in tomorrow and mix up another batch and see if it works properly."

Draco gave a glimpse of a smile and said, "Thanks." Then he turned back to his work and after looking at him for a few seconds. Hermione also appeared to go back to work; but she was now thinking of what to do. This was a start; should she wait to see what else he would eventually do; or should she give him another push. She decided to wait; she had all year and Dumbledore had warned her that if she pushed too much he would become suspicious.

After another half hour Draco spoke again, "Granger, what the hell is this word? Zabini lent me his notes from the day Goyle's hex accidentally hit me and I had to miss potions to get Madam Pomfrey to fix all the warts that grew on me. I can't read Zabini's handwriting."

He had been sitting on the same side of the table, but at the far end from Hermione. Now he pushed his chair closer to her so he could show her the notes.

He pointed to the notes and said, "That word, can you make it out?"

She slid closer until her arm bumped his, looked over Zabini's notes for a few seconds and said, "That's distillate; Zabini flattens the loop on his d's so much they look like l's and that little hook he makes on top of his t's instead of the bottom makes them look like f's. I thought it was lisfillafe at first; but there is no such term. Then I remembered writing it in my own notes. I'm sure it's distillate. That the purified liquid left after condensing a vapor."

"Yeah, I know what it is now that I can read it." Draco said. You don't happen to have your potions notes on you; I can get done a lot faster if I don't have to interpret Zibini's scribbling."

Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out her potions notes. She said, "I'll be here until the library closes so you're welcome to use them but I'll need them back when I leave."

Draco said thanks again with a little bigger smile this time. He went back to work; but didn't move his chair back to the far side of the table. They spent the next hour inches apart as they worked; occasionally bumping arms as they move about in their chairs.

At nine, Madam Pince came around and announced the library was closing; all books had to be returned to the proper shelf or get checked out.

Draco handed Hermione her notes and said, "Your notes were a big help. I'm surprised you lent them to me considering you hate me."

She responded, "You call me vile names and try to hex me all the time; today you asked politely for help. If you were always polite I wouldn't have a reason to hate you. In fact I know from class that you are a good student in the classes you like, and rather intelligent. If you were polite, we might even be friends."

Draco looked at her and said, "Friends; me be friends with a…" he hesitated and then finished with, "friends with you?"

Hermione sighed and said, "See, you were polite for a little while and then almost went back to your old self. You were going to say Mudblood, weren't you?"

Draco stuttered out, "Well, ah, I mean; that's the name for someone like you. All my friends say it."

Hermione said, "You could just call me Muggle born; that would at least be polite. Or better yet you could just call me a witch; because that's what I am. What do my parents have to do with me being magical? You've seen my magic many times; am I less powerful than you? Are my spells or charms less effective than yours; or the hexes I cast on you for that matter?

No, I'm just as good at magic as you are; better at some things. So why can't you just forget about what my parents are and treat me as a normal, powerful, proficient witch like the rest of the girls at Hogwarts?"

Draco shrugged, "I am the way that I am; I can't change."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Yes you can, you can do anything you want to. Your smart and have a strong personality; you can change if you want to. If you acted politely you would have many friends in all the houses instead of just a few Slytherin friends. I know you could; I would be your friend if you let me."

As they walked out of the library Draco said, "I'll have to think about all of this. Are you going to be here tomorrow night to study?"

"Yes," she answered "after dinner until closing."

"Then I'll talk with you again tomorrow." he said as he headed down to the Slytherin dorm.

She looked toward him and yelled, "It's a date."

Wednesday evening, Hermione was at the same table in the library when Draco came in and sat next to her. He politely said, "Hello" as he sat down and she responded with, "Hello, I thought perhaps you weren't coming tonight."

Draco said, "Why wouldn't I come?"

She said, "I thought you might be in the potion's room checking your recipe for the Growth potion."

"Oh yeah," he said "I thought of doing that; but you said last night we had a date to meet here tonight and I figured I better show up."

They both started working and after and hour without talking Hermione said, "I need a break; if you want, we could run down to the Potion's room and try the Growth potion. It's not that complex and will only take half an hour or so to mix. Then we could come back here to finish our work."

Draco looked at her and said, "Thanks, but you don't have to come with me."

"I don't mind;" she said "I told you I could use a break from all this paperwork anyway."

They each stuffed their things into their own bags and left. As the walked down the three floors to potions they talked. Draco said, "I've been thinking of what you said last night about maybe us becoming friends. It's hard for me to believe that after four years of how we've treated each other you'd be willing to forget it all and become friends."

"I'm tired of the constant tension whenever we run into each other." she said. "We've been hexing each other since first year and I just thought it would be nice if I didn't have to be on guard to avoid being cursed the moment I saw you in the area."

Draco said, "You've cursed me enough times to. How about at the World cup when you made my clothes vanish and used the Reducto course on my dick and balls. I was lucky it was dark and I was able to get back to my tent without my parents or friends seeing me."

"Don't forget you started that by calling me a whore;" she said "and you were trying to use the Imperious curse on me to. Besides, I only removed your clothes; Ginny was the one that used the Reducio curse on you."

"That's right;" he said "I remember now. I was watching you stare at my dick when she did it. You enjoyed looking at me naked, didn't you?"

Hermione said nothing for a few seconds; if she was going to use sexual magic on Malfoy it would be easier if he thought she was a virgin and therefore ignorant of sexual knowledge. They reached the Potion's room door by the time she finally responded, "Yes, I never saw a boy's dic…, I mean penis before; I couldn't help but stare."

They went in and Draco began to measure out ingredients for the Growth potion as he said, "You claim you never saw a boy's dick; are you still trying to make me think you're a virgin. I know you had sex with Krum and with my neighbor, Chad Williams to."

"No," Hermione lied "you may think that; but it's not true. Chad and I dated for months; but he was never interested in sex; all he wanted to do was talk about school work. That's why we broke up; I was ready for sex and wanted to but he wouldn't."

Draco laughed and said, "I always suspected Chad didn't like girls."

Hermione went on, "I wanted to have sex with Viktor to; but Karkaroff wouldn't let us be alone because he thought I was trying to seduce Viktor to get information about the Tri-Wizard Tournament to help Harry. I spent several nights with Viktor in the Dumstrang ship; but we had to stay in their mess hall and Karkaroff made sure there were always other students with us.

I'm sixteen, my birthday was last month, and I'll be honest with you. I just admitted I wanted to have sex with two boys; but I didn't. Most of the boys from the other three houses here at Hogwarts don't want to date me because I'm studious and they think that makes me a prude. They want a girl that will have sex with them and they don't think I would.

I never considered dating a boy from Slytherin; I don't have to explain to you what Slytherin boys think of me. When I saw you naked I admit it excited me; but I'm not a whore. I won't have sex with just any boy; I want my first time to be with a boy I have feelings for.

If you'll be nice, if we become friends, you could be that boy; but I'll have to know you've changed before I would have sex with you. No matter what my thoughts were when I saw you naked; I'm mature enough to control my feelings until I'm sure.

She watched as he redid his experiment and this time he paid careful attention to stirring the proper number of times and the potion worked as it should. She helped him clean up and as they left to return to the library, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but she kissed back; then he held her hand as the walked back up the stairs.

They continued to meet several times a week to work together; kissing good night only as they left the library to return to their respective dorms. Though he treated her with respect; the same was not true for how he treated Harry and Ginny.

She mentioned that to him several times; "You'll have to be nice to others if you expect me to believe you've changed; especially my friends. Harry and Ginny know I've been studying with you; and I've told Ginny we've been kissing. They're skeptical about you changing but willing to give you a chance; can't you try to be nice to them to."

Draco tried several times to be nicer to Harry and Ginny but always slipped back to being nasty. This culminated at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin when Harry grabbed the snitch right out of Draco's hand to win the match. Malfoy let his anger get the best of him, insulting Harry's mother and also Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had been trying to be nice to Malfoy for Hermione's sake; but now he also lost his temper and began to punch Malfoy. George joined him and Fred tried but was held back by the other team members. Umbridge thought this would give her the opportunity she had been looking for; she wanted Harry expelled from school, but fighting was not an expulsion offense unless it was reoccurring. She had to settle for kicking Harry, George, and also Fred off the Quidditch team. Even thought Fred wasn't involved in the fight Umbridge claimed he tried and would have attacked Malfoy if the other team members didn't hold him back.

Hermione was irate and didn't sit with or talk to Draco for two weeks. Then one night he approached her as she left the library. She tried to get around him but he blocked her way and said, "Give me a chance to apologize. I was wrong; what I did to your friends was wrong. You always said nice people try to do the right thing; well I'm trying to be nice and apologize. Will you do the right thing and accept my apology; will you be nice?"

It's not that simple." Hermione said. "Harry, George, and Fred have been kicked off the team permanently. You apologizing won't get them reinstated."

"I know; he said "but I didn't do it to get them kicked off the team. How could I know Umbridge would do that? There have been fights after Quidditch matches before and nobody has ever been kicked off the team because of it.

I was mad. Potter beats me at everything; I almost had the Snitch in my hand and he grabbed it away. It made me furious and I lost control; I wanted to hurt him, to get even. Insulting someone's mother is a quick way to do that. By getting the snitch he saved your other friend Weasley from being embarrassed for his lousy goal keeping. I know Potter; he likes the whole Weasley family; so I insulted Mrs. Weasley to. I wasn't even thinking about the Weasley twins being there; I wanted to get back at Potter.

My own team mates are just as mad at me as you are."

Hermione interrupted him with, "Really."

"Yes," he continued "not for getting Potter and the others kicked off the team of course. My team thinks I let Potter get the Snitch because they've seen me sitting and talking with you. They think I let him get the Snitch so I could get you to have sex with me. They think I'm a traitor to Slytherin."

Hermione stared at him a long time before starting to walk toward Gryffindor tower. He followed and finally asked, "Well, will you give me another chance?"

She always intended to give him another chance; she wanted sex with him to drain his powers. She never believed he would come and apologize; now she considered that he might actually reform. She stopped walking and said, "Okay, one more chance. I'll meet you in the library tomorrow after dinner. But you better learn to control yourself or this is it."

As she left Draco smiled. He thought, "She's been using that infatuation charm on me for weeks without knowing I've counteracted it; now I'll get the chance to see why she's been doing it. What does she want from me? If it's just sex; I'll be happy to oblige; she is good looking, even if she's a Mudblood."

For weeks their relationship improved with minor problems; mostly to do with how Draco interacted with her friends and what his Slytherin friends said publicly about her.

One night Draco said, "It's been weeks now since that Quidditch match and you haven't give me a sign about how you think I'm doing at being a nicer person."

"I've seen improvement." Hermione said. "You're getting better every day; but will it continue, or will you regress?"

Madam Pince came about and announced that the library was closing so they gathered their things and when they got to the door, Hermione gave him a goodnight kiss; the first time since the Quidditch incident.

Then she began walking; not in the direction of Gryffindor tower, but toward the entrance hall. Draco was walking with her since it was also the way to Slytherin house and he asked, "Aren't you going the wrong way; Gryffindor is upstairs?"

"I have hall patrol nine to eleven tonight." she said. "I drew the bottom three levels and didn't feel like going all the way up to Gryffindor tower just to drop off my things. Besides I might stop and read a little after I go around the first time."

"Do you mind if I walk with you a while?" Draco said.

"No," she answered "Ron has to do a Transfiguration paper for tomorrow and I told him I would do duty alone; but I'd rather have company."

Then I'll do the patrol with you;" Draco said. Then he added, "Let me carry your bag, it looks pretty heavy."

Her first thought was to tell him that was not necessary; but she realized he was making an effort to be nice so she handed him the bag and said, "Thank you Draco."

As the walked they continued to talk. Draco said, "You know Granger I've been dating girls since my first year; all Slytherins of course. I've broken it off with some, and some have broken it off with me; but it never bothered me either way. I never missed any of them; after all they were just girls and there were always other girls around.

But after you stopped talking to me because of that Quidditch match I missed just sitting with you in the library doing homework. I missed our goodnight kisses. I even missed you berating me when I slipped up and did something not so nice; and that really made me feel stupid. How could I miss someone telling me I acted like an ass?

Since we started talking again I know now it wasn't any of those things I missed; I missed you. With you, it never occurred to me that there are other girls all around. Why? Why are you different?"

Hermione stopped walking and said, "Maybe I'm not different than those other girls; maybe you're different now. I think you really have changed. These past few weeks maybe you've started to care about someone other than yourself. I think you don't want to hurt me; you're worried about my feeling now instead of your own."

Draco looked into her eyes, set her bag down, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her with passion for the first time, not a goodnight, but a lover's kiss.

She put her arms around him and kissed back with just as much passion. After a minute he slid his tongue onto her lips and she opened her mouth returning with her tongue into his waiting mouth.

They stood in the hall kissing for more than ten minutes; and fortunately, nobody, especially no other prefects, came along to catch them.

Draco had unbuttoned the top three buttons of her uniform and pulled down the collar to kiss and bite her neck. His one hand was on her ass cheek rubbing and squeezing it through her clothes.

She in turn had dropped her one hand down and was rubbing his dick through his robe and pants; never the less she could feel him growing hard even through the fabric.

Finally she said, "We can't stand in the hall doing this. Someone is bound to come along and catch us."

"Slytherin dorm isn't far;" he said "come to my room."

"No we can't;" she said "if your Slytherin friends see me go to your room they'll really think you're a traitor and did let Harry get the Snitch because we're having sex. And they'll spread rumors and make all kinds of trouble for both of us."

"So what do we do?" he asked. "Do you just want to stop; I know I don't."

"I don't want to stop either;" she said "I want you to make love to me."

"Where can we go?" he asked.

"Let me think;" she said "where is it warm but private?

She thought of the Room of Requirement where Dumbledore's Army practiced; but there could be problems. First she shouldn't show Malfoy about the room; it was supposed to be kept secret. Second, she wasn't sure they could get in. Was having sex a desperate need that the room would respond to; and if it did let them in, what form would it take?

Then it came to her; "I've got it; the empty room on the third floor where you took the pictures of Harry and Ginny our third year. I bet the blankets and things they stored there are still there."

They walked from the dungeon near Slytherin up to the third floor passing Cho Chang and Justin Finch-Fletchly, another pair of prefects on duty that night. When they got to the spot in the hall near the unused room they checked all around to be sure no one was around; then went in.

Hermione did the Silencing charm on the room as Draco went through the closets.

The blankets were there but all dusty; Hermione thought they haven't been used since Colin Creevey and Luna used them two years ago. There were also candles of which Draco lit only three which cast a soft romantic light in the room.

As Draco spread several layers of blankets, Hermione did the Contraceptive charm on herself; then seeing he was still busy with the blankets she chanted the Erg deletre charm. She wasn't sure he had really changed so she decided to start draining his powers. If in the coming months she realized he really had changed she could always stop using the charm and his powers would return to normal.

Draco took off his robe and spread it over the dusty blankets and Hermione followed suite. Then she sat on the robes and he sat next to her; put his hand around the back of her neck and drew her close into a kiss. In a few minutes they laid back continuing to kiss. Gradually, over a period of twenty minutes, they loosened and removed each other's clothes until they were both naked.

Hermione looked at his dick and said, "It looks even bigger than I remember from the world cup; will it hurt me when we make love?"

"Maybe just a little;" Draco said "but only for a few second, then you'll feel wonderful."

"I trust you." Hermione said. "Tell me what to do."

Draco kissed his way down her body, sucking her nipples and biting softly. He fingered her clitoris and got her really wet before sliding a finger into her cunny. "You don't shave your cunny hair." he said.

"Why would a girl shave that area?" Hermione asked innocently. Then still fingering his dick she added, "You haven't shaved down there."

Draco looked at her and said, "I tell you why some girls shave there another time."

Hermione was enjoying every move he made; she had to admit he was an experienced and gentle lover.

He continued until she had an orgasm and when it faded he asked. "Are you ready to make love? I want you to be sure."

"Yes," she said "I'm sure. What should I do?"

"Just lie there for now;" he said "and spread your legs."

He positioned himself so he was lying on her and kissed her repeatedly. Then he reached back and pulled her one leg up by the back of her knee and said, "Get both your legs up like this and spread them as far apart as you can comfortably. The reach down and use you hand to guide my dick into your cunny. I'll do the rest."

He wet his dick with her vaginal fluids and when she said, "I'm ready." He began to lower himself into her.

She was very tight he thought; perhaps she was a virgin. The thought excited him. None of the Slytherin girls were virgins by the end of their first year and he hadn't been with a virgin for a long time.

Then she winced and gave a sharp gasp; he had broken her hymen. When he was all the way in he said, "The painful part is over, I'll go slowly at first so you can get used to the feeling."

When he felt her thrusting her hips up to meet him he increased his speed and they were breathing heavily when she reached another orgasm and he climaxed inside her.

A few minutes passed before she said, "That was wonderful, you were wonderful; I'm glad I waited for you to be my first."

He was on his back more tired than he had ever been after sex and he forced himself up on one elbow to look at her. She had such a contented look on her face it made him smile; he glanced down and saw the small smears of blood on his dick and around her opening and thought to himself, "All this pretending to be nice was worth it. He fooled the most intelligent girl in the school into letting him take her virginity. Now what?"

She had been good, the best sex he could remember. Would it be worth continuing to be nice so she would continue to have sex with him? Or should he dump her for the fun of seeing her feelings hurt? He decided quickly; keep working on her. After the first few days of pretending he realized being nice to her wasn't that much work. It was less work than convincing his Slytherin friends he was doing it so he could get information about Potter and the order of the Phoenix.

And even if she was a Mudblood, she was good looking. He would continue to be nice to her as long as she was willing to keep having sex. He wondered how long it would take him to impose his will on her and how far into kinky S&M sex he could push her before she wouldn't go any farther. It took weeks just to get her to have sex this first time; even though she had admitted to thinking about doing that with other boys for some time.

Well he would find out over the next few weeks. I'll be whipping her and having her thank me for it soon enough.

Hermione was thinking about how much she had enjoyed sex with Draco and that she should let him know it so he would want to continue until she could drain his powers. It took weeks before he had enough nerve to make a move on her had have sex this first time. She would have to keep him coming back for months to completely drain him.

She said, "Draco, can we make love again? It was better than I ever imagined and I don't want to leave you now."

He thought, "Here's my first chance to force my will on her." Aloud he said, "I'd love to, but it's not easy for a bloke to do it again right away; you'll have to help me get hard again."

She immediately realized he was lying; she had been with several guy who were able to recover their erection quickly; even little Denis Creevey. He's been lying; he wants something from me; but what? Then, because she wanted to find out what he wanted, she said, "I'll do anything you want Draco; tell me what to do."

"You'll have to do oral sex on me;" he said "the girl sucking on a guy's dick helps him get hard faster."

"Is that all he wants?" she thought. Then she realized since he thought she was a virgin, he also thought she had never preformed oral sex on a guy or had it done on her either. She said, "Show me what I should do."

He rolled on his back and took her by the back of her neck. "Lick on my dick first; then take as much of into your mouth then suck and lick on it until I stop you."

She pretended to be hesitant saying, "Oh Draco, there's some of my blood on you; and my fluid and your sperm to. I'm not sure I can put that in my mouth."

"Well," he said "if you don't want to we can get dressed and go back to our dorms."

"No," she said still pretending to be naive about oral sex "I want to make love again; I'll do it."

She slowly moved her head to his dick and took a tentative lick; made a face, then took him in her mouth. She sucked on him for a few minutes and could tell he was fully hard; but he made no move to stop her. She began to wonder if he intended to have vaginal sex; or was he planning to come in her mouth and leave her without another orgasm.

She did want another orgasm; so she finally stopped and said, "Draco, I've read some books on sex and they said the boy sometimes does oral sex on the girl. Is that true?"

"Sometimes," he said "but I'm not going to put my mouth on all that bushy hair you have down there. That's why girls shave it off; if the want a boy to do oral sex on them they have to be hairless.

Clean your cunny and next time we have sex, maybe I'll do it for you."

He lied again she thought. No other boy objected to her hairy vulva; but if she wanted him to keep coming for sex until she drained his powers she would have to shave. She hated to do that because it had to be done so often to prevent the hair stubble from itching.

"Anything you want," she said "I'll shave as soon as I get back to my dorm. Draco, you seem to be hard enough now; please make love to me again."

He had been hoping to fill her mouth with his sperm so he could see her reaction; but now he thought I better not push her any more today or she may not come back again.

"Okay," he said "I guess I can do it now."

She got on her back and lifted her legs; but he said, "Not that way, I want you to do the work this time."

He was still on his back and took her hand pulling her on top of him. "Get up on your knees, hold my dick, and lower yourself so my dick slides into your cunny. Then you move up and down until I tell you to stop."

She did as he said and he shot into her before she reached her orgasm; but he made no attempt to help her reach it so she faked it. She had to act satisfied if she wanted him to continue to want more sex in the next few months.

When they were done he dressed and said, "I have to get back to my dorm; I'll see you tomorrow in the library; and he left her to clean up. As he walked away she could see him stagger slightly; if his magical powers had been drained as much as his physical strength continuing to have sex with him would be worth it.


	27. Chapter 27 ChristmasBreak

Chapter XXVII – Christmas Break

The next morning Hermione decided she better see about removing her pubic hair in case Draco wanted sex again that night; she had to keep him happy. She removed her leg hair and arm pit hair with a charm and figured there must be a similar charm for pubic hair. Knowing Harry liked Ginny's red hair so she didn't remove it either, she went to see Katie Bell.

After Hermione asked, Katie said, "Sure, it's easy like arm pit hair because it all in one place. I hate doing my legs; you have to keep moving your wand up and down chanting the whole time. Best to sit, spread your legs; and then move your wand in a circle around the area. The spell for this is Vulva papilla deletere.

What's up Hermione; you must have met a boy you want sex with; other wise there's no reason to remove your hair. Who is he?"

Hermione, not wanting everyone to know about her and Draco said, "You won't know him, he's a fifth year from Ravenclaw. Thanks Katie."

She went back to her room did the spell; then went to class.

At dinner that night she sat with Harry and Ginny and she could overhear that they were talking about the fact that Ginny had tried out and been picked by Angelina to take Harry's place as seeker on the Quidditch team. Hermione wasn't paying much attention, she already knew about Ginny; but, then she heard Ginny say something about their common dream last night.

Harry said to Ginny, "I don't know where it is; it looks familiar but I can't place it."

Ginny responded, "Well, I remember seeing it to so it has to be someplace we were together; but where? I'm worried Harry, these bursts of emotion we've been feeling are from him; you and I both know it. That's bad enough; and now dreaming of this dark creepy hall and mysterious door. We have to tell Dumbledore about this; it could mean trouble coming."

"No," Harry yelled "Dumbledore hasn't spoken to me all year; since before he made us stay with my relatives last summer. If he's not interested in me; I don't care about him either."

Hermione finished eating and went straight to Dumbledore's office but when she told the Gargoyle pepper snaps nothing happened. "He must have changed the password." she thought. "This is important, so how can I get in to see him?"

She turned and went to Professor McGonagall's office and found her correcting reports. "Professor," Hermione said "I have to see Professor Dumbledore right away. It's very important; but he's changed his password sine the last time I was in his office. Can you tell me the new one?"

"No Miss Granger;" she answered "I can't give out the Headmaster's password; perhaps I can help you."

"No," Hermione said "Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell him if I heard anything happening about a certain topic; but not to talk to anyone else about it. I'm sure he'll want to hear what I learned; but I can't tell you without his permission."

"Let me see something." McGonagall said. She went to the fireplace and threw a handful of flue powder in and said, "Grimmauld Place." Then she stuck her head into the fireplace.

Hermione could hear her say, "Remus is Dumbledore there?" A few seconds went by and then McGonagall said, "Well he's supposed to stop to talk with Sirius; so when he shows up tell him Hermione Granger needs to see him as soon as possible about something he asked her to learn about. She said it's important and he'll want to hear about it."

A few more seconds went by and McGonagall said, "I don't know; she won't tell me, only Dumbledore. Just let him know."

McGonagall turned around and said, "I'm sure the headmaster will find you as soon as he returns to the school; but perhaps you should let me know where you plan to be."

"I'll be in the library until closing;" Hermione said "then I be in Gryffindor common room."

When she got to the library she found Draco sitting at their usual table and she sat next to him.

"You're late," he said.

"I'm sorry;" she said. Then, not wanting him to know she was keeping Dumbledore informed about Harry, she continued, "I had to talk with Professor McGonagall, and after dinner was the only time I could see her."

After opening her books she turned to him and said, "I did what you asked last night; I removed the hair from around my cunny."

All he said was, "Good."

She put a little frown on her face as if disappointed and said, "I hope it pleases you next time we make love."

"We'll see." was all he said again.

"Draco," she asked "are you angry with me; did I do something wrong?"

"You were late today without letting me know before hand." he said.

She thought, "He's really pushing me; I wonder why. I know he lied to me last night about not being able to get hard a second time; I bet he thinks he can make me subservient for sex. That would feed his ego; thinking I want sex so badly I will do anything he asks.

Well, I guess it's sort of true; I do badly want sex with him to drain his powers. I'll have to let him order me around; because if I don't he won't stay with me. In the end I'll have the last laugh when he can't do magic. Besides sex last night was good, at least the first time; I may even get some pleasure out of this whole thing."

Aloud she said to him, "I said I was sorry Draco; it won't happen again. Please don't be angry; if you want we can go to the room on the third floor right now and I'll show you I really did what you want. We can make love again."

"I've got her." he thought "She enjoyed sex so much she'll do whatever I ask as long as I keep satisfying her; but I better act forgiving to keep her hooked."

He said, "Alright, I forgive you; let's go to the third floor."

They packed their things into their bags and headed for the door just as Dumbledore entered the library.

"Miss Granger," he said as he looked at Draco and realized he must make Draco think this was about something other than Harry; "Professor McGonagall told me what happened in class and I feel I must talk to you about it. Let's go to my office. Excuse us Draco."

Hermione looked at Draco with a worried expression on her face and said, "Draco, please wait here; I be back as soon as I can." He didn't look happy as she left with Dumbledore.

Once in the headmaster's office Hermione told him about overhearing Harry and Ginny's discussion. "They've had these sudden bursts of emotion before." she said. "I told you about the first one when Professor Umbridge touched Harry's hand. But today they said they knew it was Voldemort's feelings they were picking up.

And I thing this dream of a dark hall and door must be connected to Voldemort to. When Harry and Ginny sleep together they always have pleasant dream; they have for years. If this dream scares Ginny it has to be something bad."

Dumbledore asked her to describe the hall in the dream; but Hermione answered, "That's all they said; it's a dark creepy hall with what Ginny called a mysterious door."

Dumbledore rubbed his chin and said, "Well thank you Miss Granger; continue to keep me informed of any other dream or feelings either Harry or Ginny has.

Now, one more thing; you were with Draco Malfoy when I found you. And you were about to leave the library together, correct."

"Yes Professor." she said.

"I take it you are going through with your plan to seduce Draco and drain his magical powers?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes sir. I tried for weeks to get Draco to change; to be nice to me and my friends. He pretended to; but I discovered yesterday it was a pretense. I learned he was lying to me all the time I thought he was changing. So, yes, I am going to try and drain his magical powers. You told me I could as long as I only used the spell that would allow his powers to return eventually."

"And you were going with him to a private place to have sex and begin draining him?" Dumbledore asked. "Sex is a very intimate and emotional experience. Are you sure you're willing to have sex with someone you despise?"

"Yes," she said "I understand the situation; and if I can fix things so Draco can't curse and potentially harm me and my friends, I'll do what's necessary."

Dumbledore said, "You realize that if he was lying to you he's not under your infatuation spell; he must have realized what you did and counteracted it. That means he may also be aware that you're trying to drain his powers and counteract that to. If you have sex with him tonight you may learn it was in vein, and you had sex with him for no reason?"

"I thought of that;" she said "but actually, I started last night. We had sex twice and he was left physically weaker; enough that I noticed. The book I found the spell in said the subject being physically more tired than after normal sex was a sign the spell was effective."

"Yes," Dumbledore said "but are you sure he wasn't pretending to be physically tired in order to make you think your plan was working?"

"I thought of that to;" she said "but I guess I won't really know for a month or so until I see if his magical powers in class become less effective. Until then I plan to continue sex with him as often as he is willing unless, I actually discover he is blocking my spell."

"Just be careful Miss Granger;" Dumbledore said "the Malfoy's idea of pleasurable sex is not what a girl like yourself might feel as pleasure."

Hermione hurried back to the library; but Draco was gone. She ran to the third floor room hoping he would be there; and he was.

"Oh Draco," she said "I'm so glad you waited for me. I'm sorry Dumbledore made me go with him; I was afraid you would be angry and go back to your dorm." She walked over to kiss him; but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You said you were sorry when you kept me waiting in the library to talk with McGonagall; then you left me again. If you want me to be your lover you have to put me first; ahead of teachers, even ahead of your friends like Potter."

"I do Draco;" she said "I'll do anything you ask. I felt how much you love me yesterday. But I can't tell a teacher no when they order me to come with them. They could punish me; they could give me detention and then I couldn't be with you. Please forgive me; let's make love and forget what happened. Get out the blankets and candles; please."

"No," he said "not until you learn that teachers are not the only ones that can punish you. If you want me to forgive you, you have to be willing to take my punishment."

Hermione thought, "Here he goes, pushing me again to see what I'm willing to take to be with him." Out loud she said, "Yes Draco, if I hurt your feelings I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me; as long as you forgive me and remain as my lover."

"Take your clothes off." he told her.

She slid her school robe off, removed the school tie, and began to unbutton her shirt.

Stop dawdling," he said "you make me think you're not really willing to take your punishment."

She quickly got the rest of her clothes off and was standing naked in front of him. He said, "Turn facing the wall; then bend over and brace yourself against the wall with your hands."

From that position she turned her head in time to see him pull a wooden paddle from under his robes before he yelled, "Turn you head back to the wall; I didn't tell you you could look at me."

She knew he was going to paddle her ass; she had that done to her before by Viktor and Sirius and she enjoyed it. But she also knew Draco wouldn't hold back; he would hit her hard and it would sting badly. She mentally prepared herself just as the first crack of the paddle landed on her.

She yelled out and tears came to her eyes. "No yelling;" Draco said "take the punishment you deserve if you want me to forgive you."

Crack, she held in her yell this time. Crack, crack, she felt an orgasm rising in her core as the pain turned to pleasure. By the tenth crack her ass was completely numb and she was in full orgasm. Her vaginal fluid squirted out and ran down her legs.

Malfoy yelled, "Who told you you could have an orgasm, you were supposed to be punished; not enjoy it."

"I'm sorry Draco," she said "I couldn't help it. Nobody ever paddled me before; I didn't know what would happen. Is paddling a kind of sex? Do all girls enjoy that?"

He said, "We'll talk about that another time; get back in position."

She bent over and expected him to start hitting her again; but instead he grabbed her hips. He must have dropped his pants when she wasn't looking because she felt his big dick suddenly thrust into her wet cunny. She braced herself on the wall as he thrust that big dick hard and fast into her cunny until she had another orgasm and finally felt him shoot his sperm into her.

"Damn," she thought "then double damn. She didn't have time to do the power draining charm which meant she had sex with him for no reason. Well at least she had two orgasms and she had to admit feeling his big dick in her was enjoyable.

The double damn was when she realized she hadn't done the contraceptive charm either. When he ordered her to strip for punishment; she thought he would give her time to do the charm before having sex. As Draco pulled out of her she was thinking of where she was in her cycle and the odds she would get pregnant.

She remembered her period had just ended three days ago, so the odds of getting pregnant were small; but she would do the contraceptive reversal charm as soon as she could since it forced the boy's sperm out. That would make the chance of getting pregnant almost zero.

What a bastard Malfoy was; he never gave a thought to what could happen to her. If she did get pregnant, she bet he would just walk away and deny ever having sex with her. And his family and friends would believe him; after all they thought of her as a Mudblood and that Draco certainly would never have anything to do with her, much less have sex with her.

Now Malfoy said, "Now that you know what will happen to you if you don't act properly; suck my dick like you did yesterday. But this time do it until I climax in your mouth, no more orgasms for you today."

As he stood there with his pants down she was thinking to herself, "Put up with him, do as he wants and he'll come back for sex again. I'll get the chance to do the charm another day."

She knelt in front of him and took his dick in her hand, rubbed it a couple of times, then began to suck on it. After a few minutes he shot his load into her mouth and she pretended to gag as most girls would the first time it happened to them.

"Don't dare spit it out;" he said "that's my seed and if you love me you'll swallow it. Just like you let me filled your cunny a few minutes ago without letting you do the contraceptive charm; if you love me and want me to love you, swallow it now."

She had swallowed sperm from every boy she had been with and enjoyed it; but she didn't want to swallow Malfoy's sperm because of the way he ordered he to; but she did it to keep him thinking she was now so subservient to him she would do anything he ordered her to."

"I'm going back to my dorm;" he said "clean up yourself and the room; be sure to meet me in the library on time tomorrow or I won't be so forgiving."

"Yes Draco." she said. "You never said if you like my cunny hairless; I hope you enjoyed it."

"It was fine," he said "just make sure you keep it like that. If there's anything I hate more than a cunny with bushy hair it's a cunny with short prickly hair."

She went directly to the Gryffindor girls showers where the contraceptive reversal charm forced a massive amount of sperm to drip from her. She would have to be sure to do the contraceptive charm every time before she left Gryffindor dorm; since now that her thought he had her under his power he might demand sex at anytime they met.

For the next two weeks, she met Draco every night except on nights when Dumbledore's army met. She was always sure to let him know the day before that she had other obligations without actually telling him what she had to do those nights.

But he didn't accept her missing an occasional day without punishing her. The next day he brought a lash like the one Sirius had used on her and he gave her six lashes each on her thighs, ass, and back; stopping only when she had an orgasm from the lashing.

By the end of the two weeks, he was still trying to find something she wouldn't do for him; and hadn't yet figured out what she wanted other than that she enjoyed sex including the beatings.

They settled into a routine of getting their homework done first then going to the third floor room. Most nights she managed to cast the power draining charm though there were a few nights he didn't give her the opportunity. She had noticed his magic had become less potent and clumsier in class when he practiced spells which encouraged her.

Also, she did enjoy sex with Draco; he was skilled at giving her an orgasm, usually two or three; and he gradually made their sexual encounters rougher bringing not only a lash but also manacles to hold her in position while he flogged her.

One night after paddling her, he ordered her to get on the floor in doggie position and after wetting his dick with the fluid from her orgasm he penetrated her ass for anal sex without telling her what he was going to do. He thought she would object, but she only gasped in surprise and made some quiet noises as if it hurt; but she never protested. He seemed to be amused that she not only allowed him to do these things; she seemed to enjoy it all.

One day close to Christmas as he was flogging her he asked, "You enjoy being lashed, don't you? You liked anal sex to. I never thought you were the type of girl that would like that sort of thing."

She responded, "I didn't know what having sex involved until you showed me. I always get pleasure out of anything that pleases you. So yes, I enjoy anything you want to do to me and I'll do whatever you want if it pleases you."

"We need to find a better place;" he said. "a more comfortable room where I can bring more toys to try on you and where I can leave things instead of having to take them back to my room every time we're done."

She thought of the room of requirement again; but couldn't tell him how she knew of it. "I might know a place," she said "I heard a rumor from some seventh year girls. I check on it and let you know tomorrow if the rumor is true."

She had an orgasm already from the lashing and he said, "Lie down; I want to taste your cunny juice."

Up to now, he never kept his promise to do oral sex on her though she kept her cunny hairless since that first night. Now she hurried onto the blankets. She had wanted to know if he was as good at oral sex as he was at vaginal sex.

Quickly she realized he was, "His tongue played with her clitoris and he used his fingers to penetrate her at the same time. After a quick succession of five orgasms he pulled her up into doggie position and gave her another orgasm before loading her cunny with his sperm.

For the first time; he didn't get dressed and leave. Instead he pulled her down on the blankets and cuddled next to her. "Granger," he said "I mean Hermione, why did you pick me to have sex with instead of some other boy you know?

I know you said other boys won't date you because they think you wouldn't have sex; but you invested a lot of time and effort to get me to have sex that first time. It would have been easier for you to just approach another boy and tell him you were willing to have sex. You're very pretty; I'm sure most boys would be happy to have sex with you."

She kissed him, then said, "I told you I wanted sex with Chad third year and Viktor fourth year; but I never told you why I wanted to have sex. Before I came to Hogwarts my first year, my parents gave me Muggle books to teach me about sex. These books had chapters about all kinds of things involving sex; but at eleven years old I wasn't interested in sex yet.

Being muggle born, my first two years were hard on me and I didn't think much about sex or those books. In my third year I took a big load of classes and felt a lot of pressure to keep my grades up. I began to look for some way to relieve the stress I was under and; hearing other girls talking about having sex, I thought of the books my parents gave me two years earlier.

After reading about sex, I tried masturbating like the books described and it felt good; I did it quite often but soon I tired of fingering myself and wanted more. Finding a boy to have sex with became my objective. But not just plain boring sex; I wanted to try the things I was reading in the book; exciting different kinds of sex.

I knew Chad was studious and possibly a virgin like me so I introduced myself and started dating him; but like I said he wasn't interested in sex. The next year I thought Viktor was the one, and he wanted sex; but Karkaroff watched him too closely. All I got from him was an occasional orgasm from letting him get his hand in my knickers when we could find five or ten minutes of privacy; not much more exciting than fingering myself.

The more I read about sex, and as my desire to have sex grew, I came to realize I had to find a boy that didn't just want to lie on top of me; I wanted to try all the things the books described. It came to me I needed a Slytherin to satisfy my desires; and you were the Slytherin I felt would give me pleasure.

I thought of you as the type of bad boy that would like and know all kinds of kinky sex.

And I was right; you are a great lover and I doubt any Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff boy would have thought of paddling me or using a lash. The books descriptions of anal sex gave me an orgasm just reading about them. Now I know how those things I read about feel.

I always thought I would like those things and I do. I want to try more things; I want to feel all kinds of sexual pleasure. That's why I want you, and keep telling you I'll do anything you want; to please you yes; but also to give myself pleasure. Please Draco, you must know other things to try; do them to me, please."

She had prepared this story ahead of time knowing eventually he'd ask for an explanation. She hoped this would tempt him into continuing sex with her.

The next day, early in the morning she went to the seventh floor hall and summoned the room of requirement asking for a private place for kinky sex. When she entered she found a small cozy room with a bed, but also manacles attached to the ceiling and one wall, on another wall were lashes, paddles, and other devices for rough sex. On a table were dildos, anal plugs, and lubricants of different types.

She left, satisfied that the room would provide everything she ever wanted to try sexually. In class that afternoon she told Draco, "Instead of the library, tonight meet me in the seventh floor hall. I've found a perfect place for us."

She had already called the room and went in to do the power draining charm before he arrived; then went into the hall to wait for him. When he arrived she said, "The older girls said this room magically provides for all the needs of the person using it. They bring their boyfriends here when they don't want others to see them going up to a boy's bed. Also when they want to be with another girl; and I guess two boys that want to be together can use it to."

"It's the room of requirement;" Draco said "my parents told me about it but they didn't know where to find it."

They entered and Draco ran to look at all the sexual toys. "I have some of these;" he said "but I've never seen some others. We'll have to learn how to use all of them."

Hermione smiled at him and said as she was taking her clothes off, "That could be a lot of fun; pick one we haven't done and let's try it."

Draco undressed then took a set of nipple clamps from the wall. He sucked her nipples until they got stiff; then put the clamp on her left nipple. It pinched and the clawed ends dug into her flesh, she winced and took a deep breath while he put the second clamp on. Then he used the chain attached to pull her by her nipples to the table.

"Now you pick something." he said.

She chose an anal plug. She loved the full feeling it gave her; and they had never tried one together.

"Nice choice," he said "lie on your stomach and spread your ass cheeks; I'll get a lube."

When she was ready he inserted the plug and inflated it until he heard her make a noise as if in pain. He got on his back and said, "Let's start with oral sex on each other."

She got over him so she could suck his dick and he could tongue her clitoris. He filled her mouth with his sperm first and she reached her orgasm seconds later squirting her vaginal fluid into his mouth. After kissing and cuddling a few minutes she began to stroke his dick and when it was hard again he climbed onto her, used some lube on his dick, and then preformed vaginal sex in the missionary position until both reached another climax.

Another break of kissing and cuddling was followed by her sucking his dick into another erection. When he was ready, he got her onto her stomach and removed the anal plug. She got up on her knees, used her hands to spread her ass cheeks, and her ass hole was wide open as he lubed his dick and slid it into her.

He had to hump on her quite some time before filling her ass with his third load of sperm that night and she had two orgasms before he climaxed.

"I have to be somewhere else tomorrow night;" she said as they lay in the bed cuddling"and the next day is the start of Christmas break so we'll heading home. We won't be able to have sex again for two weeks; unless we can meet over the holidays. Your house is not that far from mine, and my parents will be at work most days; can you come to my house some day?"

"I'd love to," he said "but my mother at least is home all day along with some of the servants. There's no way I could sneak out to come to your house. Maybe I could tell her I have to go to Diagon Alley to buy some potion supplies and you could meet me there."

"I could call the Knight bus I suppose." she said. "Sent me an owl when you know for sure that you can get away and I'll meet you. But where can we have sex?"

"The Leakey Cauldron of course." he answered. "We'll get a room for the whole day. Everyone there knows not to ask any questions or invade a customer's privacy. I'll send you an owl as soon as I get my plans set."

It was late, well after curfew before they headed back to their dorms.

In the middle of the night everything changed not just for Hermione and Draco, but for Harry, Ginny, and all the Weasleys.

Harry and Ginny were sharing the common dream of the dark hall again; but this time as a snake. They seemed to be not themselves; but each of them seemed to be in the body of a snake slithering down the hall.

Suddenly, at the end of the hall was Mr. Weasley. As they approached, they could both feel the desire in the snake's mind, to strike and bite Mr. Weasley growing stronger. In their own minds they tried to shout a warning but couldn't voice it.

Then they were biting Mr. Weasley over and over. His blood was all over him and the snake; and they woke up screaming.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean tore open the curtains around Harry's bed; something nobody had ever thought of since Ginny had started sleeping with Harry. When they couldn't stop Harry and Ginny from shaking and crying, Neville ran for Professor McGonagall. With Ron's help, she took them to see Dumbledore.

As he questioned them about the dream, he sent Professor McGonagall to get the twins; and by the time the twins arrived Dumbledore had decided the dream wasn't a dream at all; but a vision of actual events.

He sent one of the portraits of a former head master to check on Mr. Weasley and to summon help. Apparently Dumbledore knew where the attack had taken place more specifically than just as a creepy dark hall.

He sent another former headmaster to St. Mungos to check on Mr. Weasley's condition when he arrived there. Then he sent another to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius Harry and the Weasleys would be coming there so they could be close to the hospital.

They were all in such a state of shock, none of them realized all this was happening until later as they sat with Sirius in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place and went over the events in their mind. As Harry and Ginny mentally discussed things over and over, neither could explain why they saw all of this; and especially why they saw it from the mind of a snake.

Ginny said, "Well, at least Dumbledore knows about our dreams now. Maybe he can explain what's causing them."

"He won't;" Harry said "didn't you see how he barely looked our way as he questioned us. And he could hardly wait to get rid of us; he sent us here without explaining anything, and he won't."

Before daybreak, Mrs. Weasley arrived and told everyone that Mr. Weasley was seriously hurt; but, he would get better in a few days. She promised to take everyone to visit him later.

Mad-eye and Tonks acted as escort to the hospital and after the children all saw that Mr. Weasley was okay they went into the hall so the adults could talk. What they wanted to talk about was the same subject; how could Harry and Ginny have seen what was happening to Mr. Weasley? Then, Mad-eye made a suggestion that lead to much trouble; the first argument between Harry and Ginny. "Maybe," he said "Harry and Ginny were being possessed by Voldemort."

Harry was shaken and worried that he might hurt his friends if Voldemort was indeed possessing him; but Ginny argued against this idea. She said, "I was possessed by Voldemort, or Tom Riddle if you want to be specific. I know what it feels like to be possessed; I couldn't remember doing things and would wake up in a different place from where I was before. I know how it was and this isn't it."

"Maybe," Harry argued "but maybe adult Voldemort is more skilled than when he was sixteen. That could mean he's learned how to possess someone without making them black out and forget what they were doing."

They argued all day mentally while avoiding questions from everyone else. It wasn't until the next day when Hermione arrived that peace was reestablished. When she heard about the snake dream she went to Dumbledore's office and confronted him.

"You were expecting something like this; weren't you." she said. "You admitted there was a connection between Harry, Ginny, and Voldemort. And you knew he could place visions in their minds; but you didn't warn them. Why didn't you prepare them for what might happen?"

"I knew of the connection and suspected he might plant ideas in their minds. But telling them about it would have been like opening the door to let Voldemort in. If they knew what might happen they couldn't help but think about it; and thinking about the connection would make opening the connection easier and more likely. I had hoped Voldemort wouldn't feel his end of the connection and thus not know what he could do.

Even now, I don't think Voldemort did this on purpose. The way Harry and Ginny described what happened, I believe Voldemort was connected to the snake and in their dream state Harry and Ginny's connection opened right through Voldemort's mind and to the other side, the snake's mind. He didn't plant an idea in them; they simple saw what the snake was sent to do by Voldemort.

But that doesn't matter now; Voldemort surely felt the connection and knows the truth. It's only a matter of time before he decides to use the connection to actually plant ideas in their minds. I will begin to make plans to stop that from happening.

Miss Granger, I warn you again not to tell them everything you know least it make them dwell on the idea and entice Voldemort into acting before I can prepare them to defend themselves."

Knowing Harry and Ginny were so shaken by the dream, she decided to spend Christmas with her friends at Grimmauld Place rather than going home.

After Harry and Ginny related exactly what happened in the dream she explained some of what Dumbledore had said, "We suspected since it first happened that your connection might have been caused by your encounters with Voldemort; and Dumbledore confirmed he believed it to. But I believe Ginny is right about you not being possessed.

Dumbledore told me he thought you were accidently connected to the snake through Voldemort's mind; but he wasn't trying to possess you. It was the snake he was possessing so it could act as a scout in a place he couldn't go himself. He could see what he wanted through the snake without involving any of his Death eaters.

You said yourself Harry, at the cemetery when he returned, he was angry with them because they didn't try to find him. He probably still doesn't trust them; but he can trust the snake not to reveal his secrets.

But Dumbledore also told me he thinks that Voldemort will eventually try to possess one or both of you. Dumbledore said he is going to teach you a defense against Voldemort when you get back to school. In the mean time you two will have to stay in mental contact and watch each other's minds for signs of Voldemort trying something."

Hermione did discover one good thing about being at Grimmauld Place rather than at home with her parents; she could have sex with Sirius which meant great orgasms.

Her second day there she went to the kitchen to get a drink and found Sirius sitting alone at the table. She ran to him, kissed passionately and said, "I've missed you so much."

He stood and picked her up off the floor hugging and kissing her back. He said, "I missed you to; I was hoping you would come here for Christmas."

Hermione said, "Can you come to my room tonight?" Since September the remaining bedrooms had been cleaned of all magical dangers; so Hermione didn't have to share a room with Ron now.

Sirius replied, "You come to my room at eleven; I've been planning something special on the chance you would be back."

Hermione had also been thinking of something special to do with Sirius if she got the chance to have sex with him again. At quarter to eleven she did the contraceptive charm and Virginia restora charm on herself. She then dressed in an outfit she had picked up in Hogsmead one weekend.

When she knocked on Sirius' door he opened it immediately; taking her hand and leading her in. The room was set up like a dungeon with manacles hanging from the walls and ceiling. A table was covered with whips and lashes of various types; along with anal plugs, dildos of various sizes, and several things she didn't recognize. There was also a rack on which a person could be stretched out for whipping or other sexual assaults.

As she looked around, Sirius looked at her and said, "I expected you to be in a dressing gown and nightie, or less. What's this outfit all about?"

Hermione spun around showing off her dress as she said, "I had an idea of what I wanted to do if I got the chance to be with you again. I've never tried roll playing during sex; and I bought this peasant dress with the idea that I am the poor farm girl and you are the rich noble who sees me while passing. You sweep me up on your steed and take me to your castle where you ravage me."

Sirius laughed and said, "I've never done roll playing either; but I think we can combine both our ideas into something we can enjoy."

He grabbed her around her waist and said, "Peasant girl, I am your lord Baron Sirius and your beauty has enchanted me; I must have you for my own." Then he picked her up into his arms.

Hermione said, "Please sir, I am just a poor milk maid; a virgin promised to marry the town baker. Do not dishonor me by taking my virtue."

"I shall do as I please with you." Sirius said and he carried her to his bed. He set her down and began to undo the buttons holding her dress closed.

She struggled and yelled, "No, I can not allow you to take my virginity; I shall never give in to you."

Sirius picked her up and took her to the rack where he fastened her arms and legs to the manacles and stretched her out. He took a knife from the table and said, "I shall have you; you can not resist me."

He cut off the buttons holding the dress closed the slid it off from under her. She had a ruffled petticoat on under the dress and he cut it from neck to hem also pulling it off.

As he did this she struggled and said, "Sir, please this is my only dress; I'm a poor girl. Please don't."

She was now down to her knickers and Sirius laughed again, "Only one more barrier between me and my desire." He took the knife and slid the blade into her knickers cutting them off.

She continued to struggle as he bent over and sucked her nipple and rubbed her opening.

"No, no," she cried "I shall never give in."

"You will," he said "you will not only give in; you will beg for more."

He unhooked her, rolled her over, and rehooked the manacles. Then selecting a whip he said, "I ask you one last time submit your body to my will."

"Never!" she yelled.

Crack. The lash came across her ass. It stung worse than any other time she had been whipped by Sirius, Malfoy, or Viktor; perhaps she thought because on the rack her body couldn't move away, and her skin was stretched tight. Crack; crack, crack, the sting turned into the burning of an orgasm rising in her core. When Sirius saw her gush vaginal fluid he stopped lashing and said, "Will you now give me what I want of you?"

"Yes," she said "I yield to your will."

Sirius unhooked her and carried her to the bed. He said, "You shall disrobe me and pleasure me as you do it."

"Yes sire." she said as she started to remove his clothes. When he stood naked she turned he head and said, "Sir, I have never been with a man; I know not how to pleasure you as you asked of me."

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees, "You will lick my manhood with you tongue and take it in you mouth." He moved her head until he came in her mouth and she swallowed his sperm.

Then he pushed her down on the bed sucking her nipples, fingering her clitoris, and tonguing her until she had another orgasm.

"Now I shall take your virginity." he said. He got between her legs, positioned his dick at her opening and with one fast forceful motion pushed into her.

She yelled as he tore her restored hymen but he didn't stop. He began to hump on her and as he did the pain from tearing her hymen tearing turned to pleasure and eventually another orgasm at the same time he reached his climax and filled her cunny with sperm.

Sirius got up and said, "Now that I have finished with you; you can return to your country hovel and marry your baker; if he will still have you."

"Please, sire" she said "don't make me leave you; I have never felt something so wonderful as your manhood inside of me. Please sire, ravish me again and again."

Hermione broke into laughter and said, "I loved it; that was so great. We'll have to try it again with another scenario. How about if I am the quiet student and you are the mean teacher that forces me to have sex with you or fail your class?"

Sirius joined her in laughing and said, "I never thought I had a future in acting; but that was fun. Okay before you go back to Hogwarts you'll have to come up in your school uniform."

They spent the rest of the night having vaginal, oral, and anal sex while trying some of the objects Hermione had never seen; but which Sirius seemed to be familiar.


	28. Chapter 28 Draco Drained?

Chapter XXVIII – Draco Drained?

When Hermione came out of the shower that morning she found Ginny standing in the hall waiting to use the loo. "Sirius told me if I saw you to let you know an Eagle Owl arrived with a message for you. It's up in the owl house in the attic.

Doesn't Draco Malfoy have an Eagle Owl?"

"Yes." Hermione answered "I suggested we meet over Christmas; and told him to write when he knew what day he could get away from his house.

I told him I couldn't stand going so long without having sex with him. Really, it's so I can continue to drain his magical powers; they'll start returning if I don't have sex with him at least every other week."

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "I know you're doing this because you think it will help Harry if Draco's powers are weaker; but are you sure it is really a good idea? After all, having sex with someone you hate, even for a good cause, just sounds so disgusting to me."

"It's not that bad." Hermione said. "Draco, while still a miserable rotten person, is being kind to me because he doesn't know what I'm after; and he thinks I don't know he's only pretending to change. Also, he's a great lover. He has loads of sexual experience and gives me great orgasms; the orgasms alone make it worth while even if I couldn't drain his powers.

I better go get his message; he may want to meet today or tomorrow and I have to make arrangement to sneak out of here so I can meet him." Rather than taking time to go to her room first to change; still in her dressing gown she went directly to the owl's coop.

The order had installed it in the attic, since so many messages were going in and out every day, having owls pecking at the windows every hour was getting annoying. When an owl arrived a bell would ring on every floor. Sirius, who couldn't leave the house while the ministry was still looking for him, accepted the job of checking and notify the person to whom the message was addressed. At first he tried to actually deliver the messages; but some of the owls would get nasty when a person other than the one the letter was address to tried to take it from the owl's leg.

Hermione took the letter from Draco's owl and said to it, "Wait here while I write back."

The owl hooted at her and jumped over to where food and water were supplied for the owls while they waited.

She opened the letter and was reading it as she walked. Coming off the steps she rounded a corner and walked right into Ron who was heading to breakfast. They bumped heads and Hermione dropped the letter.

"Ouch," they both said "that hurt."

"Sorry," Hermione said "I'm in a hurry; and wasn't watching where I was going."

"You dropped this." Ron said and he bent over picking up the letter. Glancing at it he saw it was signed, "Draco" and he asked, "Draco? Is this a letter from Malfoy? Why are you in contact with Malfoy?"

Hermione tried to grab the letter from his hands; but he pulled back and started reading the letter.

"Ron," she yelled "that's addressed to me; you have no right to read it. Give it back."

"He wants you to come today and meet him at the Leakey Cauldron." Ron said. "Are you seeing Malfoy? Do you fancy him?"

Hermione lunged at Ron and grabbed the letter but he wouldn't let go and they struggled for the paper finally ripping it into two pieces. In the struggle the tie of Hermione's dressing gown came undone and her gown opened.

She stepped back with the half of the letter in her hand; but Ron was no longer looking at the letter. He yelled, "You shaved your cunny hair. When did you start doing that?"

"Hermione was furious. She retied her dressing gown, grabbed the other half of the letter from Ron's hand and said, "That's the way Draco likes it when he does oral sex on me; not that it's any of your business."

She stomped away leaving Ron standing with his mouth agape.

In the letter Draco had indeed asked her to meet him at the Leakey Cauldron at noon; and she needed to think about how she could sneak out without getting caught.

She needed Sirius' help. He knew she was using sexual magic to steal Draco's powers and never said he objected; perhaps he would help. She would also need Ginny and Harry to cover for her incase Mrs. Weasley came looking for her to help around the house.

She knew she had to reply to Draco quickly; but first she had to talk with Sirius first. If he wouldn't help her sneak out everything else didn't matter. She went to his room but he wasn't there. She checked the Black family library; not there, but then she heard him talking to Harry on the way up the steps from the kitchen.

She stopped him and said, "Sirius, I need to ask you something; a favor."

"Sure," he said "let's step into the library. Harry, I'll see you later."

Once inside he closed the door and asked, "What can I do for you?"

She said, "I told you I've been using the power draining sexual magic charm on Draco Malfoy. The letter I got this morning was from him. He wants to meet me for sex at the Leakey Cauldron today. If I don't have sex with him at least every other week his powers will begin to return. I need you to help me sneak out of here so I can meet him."

Sirius smiled and said, "Just the kind of exciting, dangerous, sneaky type of thing Lupin, James, and I used to do when we were at school. Let me think.

The front door is out of the question, Dumbledore put a charm on it at Molly's request; and I don't think I could tamper with one of Dumbledore's charm without him finding out. Anyone under age going out of it sets off an alarm in her wand; she doesn't trust Fred and George to stay put.

There's a back door that goes out from the pantry attached to the kitchen into the alley that runs between this building and the buildings on the next street. Mad-eye sealed it when we first move headquarters here; but I don't think it's alarmed. I'll check; if it's not I'll unseal it. I know I can reseal it again without Mad-eye noticing.

What time do you need to leave here?"

"He wants to meet me at noon; how long will it take me to walk there?" she asked.

He thought for a few seconds before saying, "It's less than two miles; about an hour. You don't want to have to walk to fast in your winter coat and get overheated; better to get all sweated up from the sex. I'll draw you a map showing the quickest way."

"Check the door now;" she said "If I can meet him or not, I have to send a reply quickly."

Sirius went back down to the kitchen and two minutes later was back. "All set," he said "no alarm and I unsealed it. Be sure to let me know when you get back so I can reseal it before Mad-eye gets around to checking it. He checks all the security every day he's here and I don't know if he be in later today."

Hermione ran to her room, wrote a quick note telling Draco she would meet him, and hurried up to the attic to sent his owl back with her response. She found Ron sitting there waiting. When she saw him she froze for a moment; then calmly walked to where Draco's owl was perched and it held out its leg for her to attach the letter.

"Are you going to meet him?" Ron asked.

"That's none of your business." she said. "Last summer I told you were free to see any girl you wanted to; and I am free to see any guy I want. Now, leave me to my business and go take care of your own business."

"You are going." he said. "Do Ginny and Harry know about you and Malfoy?"

"Yes," she said "but they mind their own business and don't try to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

As the owl took off she left Ron still sitting in the attic and went to find Ginny and Harry. She wasn't sure if Ron could be trusted not to tell his mother what she had planned; and hoped Harry and Ginny would convince him to keep her secret.

She found them in their bedroom playing Wizard chess and told them what she planned and what happened with Ron.

Ginny again told Hermione she didn't think she should have sex with Draco at all; and Harry told her it wasn't safe to sneak out without protection. But Hermione insisted she was going; so in the end they agreed to talk to Ron and cover with Mrs. Weasley if she came looking for Hermione.

Hermione went and got dressed in something she thought Draco would like; the peasant dress she had worn for Sirius; she thought he might also like to role play.

Ginny and Harry were about to go look for Ron, when he walked into the room.

"Do you two know about Hermione seeing Draco Malfoy?"

Harry looked away from Ron; but Ginny looked straight at him and said, "Yes, we've known all along."

"All along;" Ron said "how long has she been seeing him?"

"She's been seeing him since September." Ginny said. "They started having sex in November. But Ron, you have to understand why she's doing it."

He interrupted her with, "I understand, she thinks sex with me is boring; she wants exciting sex so she has it with any boy that's willing."

He turned to leave and Harry finally spoke up. "That's not the reason; she's doing it to help me."

Ron spun around and said, "What's that supposed to mean? How is having sex with Malfoy helping you? How could you ask her to do something so disgusting?"

Harry turned red and said, "First understand, I didn't ask her to do it, and I don't want her doing it, but she insists. She found some books on sexual magic that give spells to weaken your enemies by draining their magical powers while having sex. That's what she's been doing to Malfoy."

Ginny broke in with, "Haven't you noticed how poorly he's been in class the last few weeks. Harry and Hermione both told me Malfoy hasn't been able to learn a new spell since Hermione started draining his powers."

Harry picked up with, "And he can't do some of the old spells without having problems. Can't you remember McGonagall and Flitwick giving him extra work because he been so poor in class?"

Ginny jumped in again with, "We've both told her we don't want her to do it; but you know how she gets when she decides on something."

Ron said, "If Dumbledore finds out she'll be expelled; did you tell her that?"

"Dumbledore knows;" Ginny said "Sirius told him when he found Hermione taking the sexual magic books from the Black family library over the summer."

Ron's mouth fell open, then after several seconds he said, "Dumbledore knows and he's letting her do it?"

"Don't be so shocked." Ginny said. "Using young girls to weaken or kill your enemy by having sex has been going on for thousands of years. Hermione knows that and so does Dumbledore. Either he believes weakening Malfoy will help Harry; or he thinks Hermione is old enough and smart enough to decide for herself."

Ron said, "I don't care what Hermione or Dumbledore thinks; I agree with you guys. She shouldn't be doing it. Besides being disgusting; it's too dangerous. Especially what she's doing today; sneaking out of here alone could get her killed. How does she know Malfoy's family hasn't noticed his powers getting weaker like you lot did. They could be setting a trap to get even with her; or to capture her to get information about you and Dumbledore's plans."

"We've thought of that." Harry said. "But we can't convince her; so here's what we were planning to do."

At ten-thirty Hermione and Sirius went down to the kitchen. Sirius was to distract Mrs. Weasley while Hermione slipped out. But, Mrs. Weasley wasn't there so Hermione left and Sirius made some tea before going back to his room. He never noticed the back door opening and closing a second time.

Hermione, following the map Sirius had made, walked through some of the older, poorer streets of London and arrived at the Leakey Cauldron at eleven-forty-five. She went in, but Draco was nowhere in sight. She decided to wait there for him so she went to the bar to order a Butterbeer because it would look suspicious if she just sat there alone in a bar without a drink.

When Tom the barkeep came over she said, "One Butterbeer please."

But instead of getting one he asked, "Are you Hermione; Draco Malfoy said a girl named Hermione with bushy brown hair would be coming to meet him and I should tell her to go up to room six."

"She said, "Thank you Tom. Draco and I have some shopping to do today; I can't imagine why he wants me to meet him in a room."

A smile came on Tom's face and he said, "It not my business; but I'm sure he has a good reason. You two enjoy yourselves."

When Hermione look annoyed Tom added, "Shopping I mean."

She went up the stairs to where she knew room six was located; and Tom went back to pouring drinks. While waiting on another customer, he thought he saw the front door open and closed; but since nobody new could be seen entering, Tom assumed somebody had come through the back entrance from Diagon Alley and left without saying anything to him. That happened often enough that he shrugged it off.

Hermione knocked on the door of room six and heard Draco say, "Come in."

Draco was sitting in the ratty old chair that each room had along with a bed, chest of drawers, and a small table holding a ewer and basin. The table today also had a whip and other devices that Hermione didn't recognize.

"Hello," she said "you' got here early; it's not noon yet."

"I wanted to be ready when you arrived." he said pointing to the table.

Hermione put a smile on her face as she turned around and said, "I hope you like the Muggle clothes; I thought we could try a little role playing. Besides, I had to walk some distance and couldn't wear witches robe on the street."

"Take them off." Malfoy said. "You know I don't like anything Muggle."

"Don't you want to help me take my clothes off?" she asked. "And I could help you get your robes off to."

Draco stood up; but instead of going to her he went to the table and picked up the whip.

"Hurry up and get those Muggle things off." he said.

She was used to him ordering her around; and though nothing special about what he said. She always did as he ordered because she had to keep him happy so he'd want to continue having sex and she could drain his powers totally.

She quickly took off all her clothes and placed them over the chair. Then she said, "What do you want me to do now?'

"Lay on the bed face down." he said.

When she was in position he said, "Reach your arms up and grab the bedposts."

As she did that manacles appeared and magically snapped onto her wrists and ankles stretching her out with her legs and arms apart like the letter X.

Now she began to worry, even if Draco knew the spell to make manacles appear and attach themselves, his powers should be too weak by now to do it. She asked, "Draco, I didn't know you could do magic like that."

"He can't." a new voice said.

Hermione twisted her head toward the voice and saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy appear as the disillusionment charm they had been under was removed.

"Stupid Mudblood" Mrs. Malfoy said, "Didn't you think we would notice the change in our son's powers the moment we saw him do a spell."

Mr. Malfoy said, "It did take some persuasion to get him to admit he was having sex with a Mudblood. Even though he claimed it was just to get information from you about Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; he sounded like he enjoyed it a little too much.

He'll be sorry; but not as sorry as you. At least you'll be sorry until we get all the information we can from you; then you won't have to worry about being sorry, or feeling pain; or pleasure again."

Hermione tried to move but the manacles were too strong; all she could do was lie there as Mr. Malfoy said, "Go ahead Draco, give her a few lashes to let her know we mean business."

Draco pulled his arm back and cracked Hermione across the ass; again, then a third time. There was no orgasm building in her this time; she was scared.

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Draco, you're not trying to give her an orgasm; we're trying to make her talk. Lucius, show Draco how to punish a girl."

Hermione saw Draco hand the whip to his father; but he didn't take it. Instead he lifted the heavy wooden walking stick he always carried. She turned her head away; she didn't want to see what was coming.

Suddenly she felt something touch her ass and she flinched. But it wasn't the whip; it was Lucius Malfoy's hand. He laughed when she flinched and said, "I can see why you were tempted by her Draco; it is such a nice ass, soft to the touch."

He ran his hand between her legs and fingered her clitoris. Then he roughly stuck the end of his walking stick eight inches into her cunny. She yelled; it hurt her cunny and she felt a ripping inside her as he did it. She trembled again and he laughed again. "Perhaps when we're done getting information from her I'll take a turn with what's left of her before she dies."

Tears came to her eyes from thinking about what was going to happen to her. Then she heard Mr. Malfoy say, "But first the information we need. Do you feel like talking now Mudblood; or do you still need a few lashes from me to loosen your tongue."

Hermione gave no answer at first; but she closed her eyes and finally said, "I'll die before I'll tell you anything."

Mrs. Malfoy spoke up saying, "You're brave enough now after only a few lashes; but when your skin is torn off your body you'll talk. When we stick the expandable dildos in you and start to slowly rip your cunny and ass apart you'll scream out the information we want."

Mr. Malfoy said, "We're wasting time talking; lets get started."

He brought the walking stick down on her ass as hard as he could. Try as she might to be silent she couldn't help but cry out. He raised his hand again; but this time the stick landed on the back of her thighs. She hardly had time to yell when the stick hit her upper back so hard Hermione thought a rib had been broken.

She couldn't tell where he was going to hit her next which prevented her from bracing herself for the next blow. After about ten hits he said, "Are you ready to talk yet; or shall we try an expandable dildo up that sweet looking cunny."

She was in terrible pain; but finally managed to shake her head no; so Mrs. Malfoy said, "Draco, stick one of those dildos in that cunny you wanted so badly. You can have the pleasure of stretching it until it rips apart."

He picked up an instrument from the table; but Hermione couldn't see what it was because her eyes were blurry from tears. She did hear Draco say, "But mother, her cunny is already bleeding and if we rip her open any more she'll die."

"That's the idea." His mother answered. "Do you think we'd leave her alive to tell people she tricked you into having sex with a Mudblood. Now stick that in her or I will."

She heard Draco move toward her; but before he could use it, the door was blasted off its hinges and hit Mr. Malfoy knocking him against the back wall. He slid to the floor unconscious. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy both had their wands in hand but nobody was visible.

"Its Potter," Draco said "he has an invisibility cloak." As he was still speaking he fired a stunner to the left of the open doorway. It hit a Shield charm and bounced back smashing the window.

Then there was a shimmer and Harry and Ginny both appeared from under the cloak. Malfoy shot another stunner which again rang like Big Ben as it bounced from the Ginny's ring's shield charm.

Mrs. Malfoy pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Avad…" That was all she got out before Ginny hit her with a stunner that threw her against the same wall where Lucius had hit; she landed on top of him.

Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus" and Draco's wand flew into his hand.

Ginny ran to the bed and pointed to each manacle in order saying "Relashio" to unlock each off of Hermione. Hermione was in a daze and just laid there as Ginny tried to help her up. Hermione groaned in pain at each little movement. Tears dripped off her cheeks and blood trickled from her torn cunny; but finally she was on her feet. Ginny helped Hermione dress while Harry held Draco in place with a Freeze charm.

When she was dressed she managed to say "Thank you, thank you both." And she grabbed hold of Ginny hugging her.

Harry spoke, "What do you want us to do with him?" still pointing his wand at Draco.

"Let's chain him to the bed and whip him." Ginny said.

"No," Hermione said quietly "I started this. I thought I was smarter than him; smarter than you two, smarter than Dumbledore. I was wrong. Let's go home, I don't care about him or what happens to him or his parents; just take me home."

Ginny pointed her finger at Malfoy and said, "You're lucky Hermione is such a forgiving person; because right now I think I could kill you right where you stand. I still might if you don't stay away from her and us from now on; understand.

Malfoy nodded; and Ginny started to turn toward the door then suddenly whirled back and stunned Malfoy so hard he was thrown back and fell on top of his parents. When Hermione look at her Ginny said, "Well we can't let him be able to follow us and find 12 Grimmauld Place; can we? Besides he deserved some punishment. Let's go."

On the way Hermione begged them not to let anyone else know what happened. "Ginny, if your parents find out they'll tell Dumbledore and we'll all be in trouble for sneaking out."

"But you need medical care;" Ginny said "you may have serious internal injuries."

"I'll be fine." Hermione insisted; "If I need help I'll tell Sirius; he already knows I was out and he took care of his own medical need for years while in Azkaban.

Harry and Ginny finally agreed not to tell any adults other than Sirius; but they made Hermione promise not to tell Sirius that they too had snuck out. They knew Sirius might help Hermione sneak out; but he would be furious if found out Harry had done so and endangered himself.

Hermione agreed to let Sirius think that after being beaten, she had escaped, and returned to Grimmauld Place on her own.

Harry wanted to find a Muggle taxi but there were none in this rundown area of London. It took more than two hours for Hermione to limp all the way back to Grimmauld Place; even with Harry and Ginny supporting her. They had to stop several times when Hermione doubled over and moaned in pain.

They entered the back door into the pantry and Ginny peeked out to see if her mother was in the kitchen. She wasn't; but as they reached the center of the kitchen Mrs. Weasley came down the steps with an arm load of dirty laundry. "What happened to Hermione?" she asked.

"She tripped over Crookshanks and twisted her ankle." Ginny said. "We'll help her to her bedroom."

"Sit her down and I'll fix her right up as soon as I get this laundry started." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley;" Hermione said "but I've been learning medical spells and I can fix a twisted ankle myself; and you're busy with so many things. I just want to check my spell book to be sure I have it right; if I need help I'll let you know."

Mrs. Weasley answered, "Are you sure? It will only take me a few minutes."

"No," Hermione said "I really need to practice medical skills anyway; and who better to practice on but myself. Someday you may not be there when someone gets hurt and I'll need to know how to treat minor injuries."

They got Hermione in her bed and Harry went to get Sirius. He was in the library, and after hearing Hermione had been beaten he said, "I have salve that helps heal bruises; but if she has any broken bones, or internal injuries she'll need more than salve."

Sirius hurried to his room, got the salve, and started toward Hermione's room; but ran into Ron coming out of his door.

"Are they back?" he asked. "I wanted to go with them; but we're too big now for three of us to fit under Harry's cloak. They said they would let me know Hermione was safe as soon as they got back."

"Why do you say they?" Sirius asked. "What about Harry's cloak? Do you mean Harry went out of the house with Hermione?"

Ron said, "Yes, Harry and Ginny followed her under Harry's cloak because we were all worried about her. Is she safe?"

Sirius didn't answer and Ron said, "She's alright isn't she; tell me nothing happened to Hermione." He moved to go around Sirius into her room but Sirius stopped him. Instead Sirius knocked on Hermione's door and yelled, "Hermione, Ron's here and he wants to see you."

It took about thirty seconds; but finally the door opened and Ginny said, "Come in."

Before Ron could speak, Sirius said, "Harry, how could you sneak out; you know how dangerous it is. Especially going to the Leakey Cauldron where anyone might be a Death Eater and see you."

Harry said, "You thought it was safe for Hermione to sneak out; but not me right."

"That's different." Sirius said. "Every Death Eater in Great Brittan isn't looking for Hermione; and her face isn't as well known as yours."

Harry said, "If you think I would let any of my friends go into a dangerous situation alone when I could protect them; then you don't know me very well. Didn't you and my dad put yourselves in danger to help Lupin?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply; but Ginny spoke first, "We can discuss this later; right now helping Hermione is more important. Give me that salve and you guys get out; I have to take her clothes off so I can rub it on her."

Sirius said, "Before you rub any part of her I better check her for broken bones or internal injuries. You could do more damage by rubbing already injured areas."

Ron yelled, "Broken bones, internal injuries; what happened? Tell me what happened. I'll kill Malfoy for hurting her."

Hermione spoke up, "No Ron, it was my fault; you tried to stop me and I'm grateful. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'll be alright.

Let the boys stay; after what I've done, it won't embarrass me if they stay. I'll need help getting my clothes off; I can't bend or twist without a lot of pain."

Ginny began to take Hermione's clothes off and she moaned in pain as she tried to move from side to side to help Ginny.

Ron face went pasty white and he said, "Hermione, don't move around; you're hurting yourself. Let me help. Ginny I'll lift her and you slide her things off."

Ginny looked at Hermione who said softly, "Thanks Ron; it will help."

As her clothes were removed piece by piece, purple bruises were exposed from her knees to her neck; but it was the pool of blood staining the bed around her cunny that drew everyone's attention.

When Hermione was completely naked, Sirius said, "I can check her for broken bones and heal them if necessary; but we have to stop her bleeding first. I've never had to deal with a girl bleeding from her cunny before."

Hermione said, "Do the Virginia restoring charm on me."

Sirius said, "That's only to return your cunny to a virgin state; it's not a healing charm."

"Maybe," Hermione said "but if it can repair a torn hymen; it might also repair any other damage I have."

Sirius said, "Alright, I try it; but if you don't stop bleeding we'll have to get help. I'll go slowly so I don't do any more damage."

As Sirius placed his wand near her cunny and began to push it into her, Ron yelled, "What are you doing to her; she's already hurt enough there."

Ginny and Harry each grabbed one of Ron's arms to hold him as he tried to get in between Sirius and Hermione. Ginny said, "It's alright Ron, we've both used this charm on ourselves before and it won't hurt her; it may be our only chance to help her without telling mom what happened."

Ron relaxed and stepped back saying, "Okay, but I want to hear exactly what he's planning to do to her."

As Ginny explained the charm; Sirius slowly slid his wand into her cunny until Hermione said, "Stop, that's deep enough."

He chanted the charm he had done on her in his bedroom last summer while slowly pulling the wand out. It took two minutes before he finished.

Ginny pointed her wand at the bloody sheets and Hermione's vulva and said, "Scourgify."

The blood disappeared and everyone held their breath waiting to see if fresh blood would begin to flow. After two minutes there was none; and Hermione said, "I can't feel the tear any more; and I don't feel any blood flow either."

"Good Sirius said, "But we'll have to wait until tomorrow after you can get up and move around to be sure. Now let me check for broken bones."

He repeatedly chanted "Ossifi defecto revelio" as he moved his wand over her body starting at her knees where the first purplish bruising showed up to near her neck where the highest bruises showed.

He stopped twice; the first time right above her left knee. "Slight fracture of your leg; not hard to fix." he said. Then he pointed his wand at her leg and said, "Episkey"

The second time he stopped was in the middle of her back. "Three broken ribs; this could be serious." he said. "Let me try something else." Pointing his wand at the spot he chanted, "Hemo thrombo revelio."

After a few seconds he said, "Good, no bleeding or blood clots in the lungs. I was afraid one of the broken ribs might have punctured a lung."

He pointed at the spot again and said, "Episkey" again.

"That should be it." he said to Ginny. "You can rub the salve on now. She should be fine. I'll leave; you guys have a lot to discuss. Just make sure you put the salve on thick and the bruises will be gone by tomorrow.

Hermione if you still hurt by tomorrow morning, if you get any new pains, if pain gets worse during the night, or you start to bleed from your cunny again; let me know, but I think I fixed everything."

Ginny said, "Hermione, I'll start with your back; if I press to hard let me know, I don't want to hurt you any more."

As Ginny rubbed on the salve Hermione related the story of what happened in room six. Finally she asked, "How did you guys find me; I heard Mrs. Malfoy put a silencing charm on the room."

"We didn't know where you were; we had to check every room." Harry said. "That's what took us so long. After opening every other door we knew you had to be in room six; but we weren't sure what was happening.

There was a Silencing charm on the door, and we didn't want to disturb you if you were doing what you planned; but couldn't tell how things were going through the charm."

"So how did you know I needed help?" she asked.

"It was Ginny's idea." Harry said. "She noticed room six is a corner room. We went around the corner to room five and looked through the window into room six. At first we couldn't see anything because of the angle and assumed you and Malfoy were in bed. But then Mrs. Malfoy walked into view and we knew things had gone bad. We ran back and blasted the door; you know the rest."

When Ginny finished with the salve she pulled a sheet and blanket over Hermione and said, "Try to sleep some without rolling over. I'll come back in an hour or two to check on you."

"You don't have to;" Ron said "I'm staying here. You heard Sirius, Hermione could have more injuries. Someone has to be here in case she has a problem."

Ginny said, "Hermione."

That was all she got out before Hermione said, "You don't have to stay Ron, I know I was rotten to you when you tried to tell me not to go. I'll be alright alone."

"Forget what happened earlier;" Ron said "and forget being alone. I'm staying with you until I know you'll be alright."

Again Ginny said, "Hermione."

"Let him stay;" Hermione said "if I need you Ginny he can get you. Thank you Ron; now I need to get some sleep."

Harry and Ginny left, and as soon as they closed the door Hermione said, "Thanks again Ron, but you really don't have to stay; I'll be alright."

"I'm staying;" he answered "I could never walk away from you when you need help. Now stop talking and try to sleep while the salve works on those bruises."

Hermione woke twice during the middle of the night from pains when she rolled over in her sleep. Both times Ron was there wide awake and as soon as he saw her move each time he sprung up from the chair where he was sitting and said, "What's wrong, can I do anything for you?"

The second time she said, "Help me up, I have to go to the loo."

She winced in pain as he got her into a sitting position and then onto her feet. She was still naked and he got a dressing gown to wear. She leaned heavily on him as she slowly walked down the stairs to the loo.

Once there he helped her sit on the commode and said, "I'll wait outside the door; call me when you're done."

"No," she said "just turn around; I'm dizzy from the walk and afraid I might pass out."

When she finished Ron helped her stand; but she was so wobbly he finally just scooped her up in his arms and carried her back upstairs to her room.

They found Ginny waiting there and she said, "I came to check and you were both gone. Are you alright? What happened; why is Ron carrying you? Where were you two? I was just about to go wake Harry to go looking for you."

"I'm fine," Hermione said "I had to go to the loo and I got dizzy. I told Ron I just needed to rest for a moment; but he insisted on carrying me back."

"Well I'll stay now." Ginny said. "It's four o'clock; Ron you get some sleep or mom will be wondering why you're red eyed at breakfast."

With Harry and Ginny's help Hermione got to breakfast without Mrs. Weasley noticing how sore she was. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley didn't have any plans that required their help and Hermione was able to rest all day. She improved by the hour and by evening she was back to normal.

That night as she was getting ready for bed there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she said.

"Me." It was Ron's voice.

"Come in." she said.

He came in and stopped when he saw he in just her bra and knickers. "Sorry," he said "I'll wait outside until you're done."

"Nonsense," she said "you've seen me with less than this on many times; you didn't wait outside yesterday when I needed help and was naked. Stay and tell me what you want."

Ron said, "Well, I guess I just wanted to check on you to be sure you're really okay. And I sort of thought we could talk to."

Hermione said, "I'm fine, but thanks for all you did for me last night."

"Anytime you need me I'll be there." Ron said. "Well I guess I'll let you get to bed then; see you in the morning."

As he turned she said, "Don't go Ron; stay here with me for a while. I lied. I'm physically fine; but I feel like I'm going to break down with the sobbing willies every time I think of what happened to me yesterday, what could have happened if Harry and Ginny didn't save me."

She started crying and he walked over and hugged her for several minutes until she said, "Thanks, that really helped."

She let go of him, removed her bra, slipped a night gown on, and said, "Hold me for a while; cuddle with me."

She pulled the bedcovers back and got in. She patted the bed and said, "Please Ron, just cuddle for a little while."

He took his shoes off and climbed next to her putting his arm over her. They didn't so much as kiss; but the next morning he woke still with his arm around her. He whispered, "Hermione, its morning. I'm going to shower and dress for breakfast."

She opened her eyes, kissed him and said, "Thanks for staying with me."

He smiled as he got up and left.

The last few days of Christmas break passed quickly; but Hermione remained mentally scarred. Ron slept with her every night; but just to hold her. He made no attempt to have sex with her; and neither did Sirius, understanding what she had been through.

But, not knowing what had happened; the twins did approach her one afternoon. There was a knock on her door as she was reading alone; she spent much of the day alone in her room. When she opened the door Fred and George were sanding there.

Fred started by saying, "How's your holiday been?"

"Alright." she lied, not wanting anyone but those people who already knew what happened to find out.

George said, "We've been kind of lonesome now that the holiday is past. We were wondering if you feel lonesome to."

"Yeah," Fred said "we thought you might like to come to our room tonight to keep us company and have some fun."

She needed an excuse and the first thing that came to her mind was, "Thanks for the invitation; but Ron's been sort of staying with me for the past few nights; and we already have plans for him to stay with me tonight."

"You're seeing Ron every night now?" Fred asked.

"Yes," she said "at least for the past four nights. We'll see how things go when we're back at school. Sorry guy, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"No problem;" George said "we'll be back at school the day after tomorrow and we can find some girls that want to party then."

"Is Tonks in the house today?" Hermione asked. "She might be interested in partying with you guys. I sort of told her about us being together and she said it sounded like a lot of fun. Why not approach her?"

"Great idea." Fred said.

Let's check her room." George said.

When the left Hermione fell on her bed and started crying. This was what she had been thinking about for the past four days. After what happened, she had the feeling she never wanted to have sex again; she was dreading the first time Ron, Sirius, or the twins asked her to.

What would she say; her little lie about Ron had put the twins off; but what would she tell Ron or Sirius when they asked.

She didn't have to worry, the final days of Christmas break passed without Ron or Sirius bringing up sex; and they finally took the Knight bus back to Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 29 The Department of Mysteries

Chapter XXIX – The Department of Mysteries

The day after their return to Hogwarts, when classes for the day were over, they were sitting at the dinner table when a first-year boy came over and asked, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes." She answered. "You're Ephraim Greenwood aren't you; how can I help you?" Hermione took her job as prefect seriously; making an effort to learn all the first years' names so she could make them feel more at home.

"I was told to give this to you." he said.

The note was in green ink and said on the outside, "Open in private."

"That's Dumbledore's writing;" Harry said looking up at the head table where the headmaster's chair was empty "what do you suppose he wants?"

"I have no idea." she said "But I suppose I better find out."

She excused herself and once in the hall which was empty; she unrolled the parchment which read, "I would like to see you when you finish dinner. Please bring along some Fizzing Whizbees for desert."

She headed for the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, gave it the password, went up the spiral stairs, and knocked.

"Enter." said Dumbledore's voice.

When he saw her he said, "Ah, Miss Granger; please close the door and have a seat."

As she sat she said, "Good evening headmaster; you asked to see me?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said "I understand over Christmas break, against my instructions, you left Grimmauld place and went to the Leakey Cauldron."

Hermione turned red and answered, "Yes sir. I know it was wrong; but if you remember, we discussed my plan to drain Draco Malfoy's magical powers. I needed to see him in order to keep the process going.

Sir, excuse me for asking; but how did you find out about this?"

"I'm afraid, even though I know I can trust you, my sources are not to be made known to anyone else." he answered her. "But, I suppose I could say you were seen there buy several people."

"I understand;" she said "I was just wondering if you were having me followed like you had Harry and Ginny followed last summer."

"No, I wasn't." he said "But perhaps I better start; if you insist on disobeying my orders give for your own safety."

"It won't be necessary" she said "I've learned my lesson."

"You've learned your lesson;" he said "I take it that means your plans didn't turn out so well?"

"No sir;" she said "they turned out quite badly."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"No sir;" she said "I really wouldn't like to talk about it. In fact, I wish I could forget about what happened completely. But that's impossible; so, I'll just have to try and put the whole incident behind me and move on."

"Does that mean you are no longer intending to have sex with Draco Malfoy to drain his powers?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," she answered "I was wrong to assume I was mature enough to attempt something like that. I am starting to believe I was wrong about being mature enough to start having sex in the first place. But I can't change the past; so, I'll just have to learn from my mistakes."

Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger, we all make mistakes and hopefully learn from them. Should you ever feel the need to discuss what happened with the Malfoys; let me know. The welfare of my students is always my first priority. You may go; unless you have something else you would like to talk about."

"No sir; nothing." she said.

Hermione's insecurity about sex continued as winter term went on. No boys approached her and she approached no boys; but every time she ran into Malfoy she had to stop herself from breaking into tears. She ran into him so many times; she was beginning to think he was following her around.

Ron noticed this because he never got over what the Malfoy's had done to Hermione; and in the back of his mind he still wanted revenge for her. Hermione however kept telling him not to do anything and get himself in trouble. He settled for comforting her instead. Whenever he saw her upset he would sit next to her with his arm around her shoulder; or sometimes take her for a walk, just holding her hand and talking.

She was beginning to feel that old affection for Ron returning; and thought some day, when she was ready, they might get back together.

Ginny and Harry's sex live was beginning to suffer because Ginny was so busy now with Quidditch practice for the next match; and there was also practice or Dumbledore's Army. Now on top of the time she was spending there, she now had an additional burden.

After the vision about Mr. Weasley and the snake; Dumbledore decided they needed lessons in Occlumency, the ability to block one's mind from outside influence. He was afraid Voldemort had discovered the connection between his mind and theirs and would try to use that connection against them.

Rather than teaching Occlumency to them however, Dumbledore assigned the task to Snape. Needless to say Harry and Ginny weren't happy having extra sessions with Snape.

In their first lesson Snape described what Occlumency was about and why they needed it. Then he said he was going to take turns penetrating one of their minds and that person should try to resist his entry. He pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Legilimens."

He was vastly surprised when he found both Harry and Ginny's thoughts scrambled together.

Flashes of Harry's past were followed by flashes of Ginny's past; followed by flashes of the two of them having sex in different locations and positions. This lasted only a few seconds before both Harry and Ginny said together, "No, you can't see that."

Snape was thrown backward against the wall and the visions ended.

Snape picked himself up and said, "I was aware of your relationship; but unprepared for the extent that it fills your minds. Such strong emotions are exactly what the Dark Lord can use against you.

More important than that however is why I was seeing Miss Weasley's thoughts while I was penetrating your mind Potter. Is there a connection between your minds as there is between each of you and the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Harry answered for both of them "we've seen each other's thoughts, felt each other's emotions, and even dreamt the same dreams since what happened in the Chamber of Secrets more than two years ago."

"And Dumbledore knows of this?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I should have guessed it to;" Snape said "after seeing your powers. Your ability to make such strong Patroni, how you killed Barty Crouch Jr. after the third task, what you two did at your hearing in the ministry; all that is caused by this connection.

That's all for today; I must consider how to use this to block the Dark Lord from entering either of your minds. He must sensed by now you two being joined and will be also looking for a way to use that connection to his advantage.

We will meet again Wednesday night at seven."

At that next meeting Snape asked, "Can you two combine your powers when you are not physically together? Potter, if you were in one class and Miss Weasley in another when the Dark Lord chose to attack your mind; could you still draw on Miss Weasley's power to help you resist the attack?"

"Yes," Harry said "Ginny helped me the night of the third task when Voldemort returned."

"Don't say that name." Snape yelled.

Harry continued, "Ginny helped me the night of the third task when You Know Who returned. I don't think I could have held him off without her power helping."

"And she was in the stands and you were in the cemetery at the time." Snape said. "So your powers can combine at least at that distance. Good, good, that helps. And Miss Weasley, the same it true for you to I assume; you can also draw on Mr. Potter's help if the Dark Lord should decide to attack your mind instead of his."

"Yes," Ginny said "it all works both ways."

"Then tonight I will penetrate Miss Weasley's mind." Snape said. "Potter, I want you to stay out of it, I need to test Miss Weasley's ability to resist separately, then also your separate ability; finally the two of you together. I need to see the difference."

Snape pointed his wand at Ginny and said, "Legilimens."

"Flashes of Ginny's memories passed before Snape's eyes until he suddenly stopped.

He said, "Miss Weasley, that last memory; where did you get it; how did you see that."

"Which memory?" Ginny asked. "They were flashing by so fast I don't know which one you mean."

"The memory of a red headed girl and a black haired boy lying in the grass near a river." He said. "That did not look like a memory of you and Mr. Potter."

"No sir." Ginny answered.

She realized now that what Snape had seen. It was her visualization of what Harry's Aunt Petunia had described when she told Ginny of seeing Harry's mother and Snape at age thirteen making love.

She had never told Harry what Petunia had revealed to her; knowing he wouldn't like the idea of it she had pushed it to the farthest depth of her mind. But, when Harry was asleep, because she couldn't understand what Harry's mother liked about Snape; she would think about it. She had gone over it in her mind so many times it seemed like it was her own memory, like she was the one that had actually caught them.

What could she tell Snape now; with Harry standing there listening, she couldn't say the truth. And she couldn't ask Harry to leave the room, so she made up a quick story.

"It was a scene from a story I read." she said. "It was such a beautiful story of love I often dreamt it was real and pictured it in my mind with me and Harry as the characters."

Snape looked at her for several seconds and finally said, "From a story you read; it seemed familiar, more personal than a story. Have you told anyone else," he glanced at Harry, "about that particular story?"

"No," she said also looking at Harry "Harry isn't big into witch romance stories in general; and I don't think he'd like this one in particular."

Snape said, "If I ever find out how you really learned of that particular story; or if you should decide to tell anyone else about it I would very displeased.

We're finished for tonight."

On the way up to the common room Harry asked, "What was all that about a witch romance story; and why would Snape not want you to tell anyone about it."

Ginny had been thinking of what she would say if Harry asked and she was prepared. "I think as I was trying to protect my mind; I believe I got a glimpse of one of Snap's memories when he was a boy. He was with a girl in the grass alongside a river; they were both naked.

He must have had a girlfriend and seeing our memories of making love last time must have brought back his memories of doing the same thing. I knew he wouldn't like that I saw that memory so I tried to lie; but he knew the truth I could tell."

"Eugh," Harry said "what kind of girl would have sex with Snape?"

"I don't know," Ginny answered "maybe he was different as a boy. Maybe he was nice and something happened to turn him miserable like he is now. But let's not talk about that; lets go up to your bed and make another of our own memories."

Occlumency lessons continued; but neither Harry nor Ginny improved very much; mostly because they didn't have time to practice.

Gryffindor won their Quidditch match with Ginny catching the snitch which made Harry very happy. He had been afraid if they lost everyone would blame him because he had been thrown off the team.

Not so happy was Umbridge who had hoped Gryffindor would lose and blame Harry for the defeat. The look on her face as everyone walked back to the castle made Harry and Ginny even happier. They spent all night having sex four times in celebration.

A few weeks later the Daily Prophet headline was "Ten Death Eaters Escape from Azkaban." When Harry saw it he said, "Now everyone will have to realize that Voldemort is back. Who else could help them escape?"

Hermione who had read more than the headline said; "According to the Prophet it was Sirius. They claim he is trying to start his own following; and the paper still insists Voldemort has not returned."

"People can't be so stupid to believe that now." Harry said. "Ten Death eaters escaping; people have to realize only Voldemort could do that."

Most people don't want to believe Voldemort is back." Hermione said. "They'll lie to themselves because it makes them feel safer believing he's not back. He'll have to be seen in public by a whole lot of people before the truth sinks in."

Just as Hermione said, only a few people approached Harry saying they believed him; most still believed the ministry's story.

With no other way of making people see the truth; Hermione blackmailed Rita Skeeter into writing Harry's version of Voldemort's return by threatening to revel she is an unregistered Animagus. Luna's father published it; and the next day Harry received dozens of letters; some saying he was mad, but many saying they believed him.

Unfortunately, the arrival of all that mail was noticed by Professor Umbridge who gave Harry detention for what she said was "telling lies".

Harry and Ginny continued to dream of the dark corridor and eventually their dreams extended through the door at the end and into several rooms ending in a large room full of small glass spheres that seemed to glow.

Dumbledore's Army continued to work at learning defensive charms until one day, Dobby arrived in the middle of practice. He was shaking and it took some time for Harry to get out of him that Umbridge had learned what they were doing and was on her way to the room.

They all ran; but with the help from some Slytherins, many of the group was caught. Dumbledore took the blame, saying it was all his idea, so the students weren't expelled; instead they got detention indefinitely. Dumbledore however was forced to flee to avoid being arrested and sent to Azkaban. Umbridge was now in total control of the school.

Exams finally arrived. Harry, for the first time since coming to Hogwarts, couldn't wait for summer break so he could escape from Umbridge. Ginny, and almost everyone else also couldn't wait for summer.

Then one day, after an exam, on his way to meet Ginny, Harry got a sudden pain. A vision of Sirius on his knees being tortured by Voldemort flashed in his head. He tried to reach Ginny but the pain kept him from making contact.

Ron and Hermione saw him stumble and grab his head and little by little got the story of what he had seen. No sooner had he told them but Luna approached with Ginny leaning against her. "Ginny collapsed," Luna said "she was moaning in pain and I wanted to take her to the hospital wing; but she insisted I help her reach you."

While they filled Luna in about the vision; Harry made up his mind that he had to go to London to help Sirius. When he said that, the others tried to talk him out of it; Ginny said, "Harry, we can't; you know Voldemort might try and implant thoughts in our minds. This must be a trick; Sirius must be at home safe."

"I have to be sure." Harry said. "Besides you, he's my only family. I can't take the chance he could be killed."

Hermione and Ron joined with Ginny saying it had to be a trick; but Harry insisted on going to London.

Finally Ginny said, "Check first; see if he's at Grimmauld Place before you try and leave."

"There's no way to check." Harry said.

"Yes there is." Ginny said. "You've talked to Sirius by the flue network before. Do it again; at least try."

Hermione said, "All the flues are being watched by the ministry. Once Harry says 12 Grimmauld Place they'll know where Sirius is; even if they can't get in to catch him."

Ginny said, "Umbridge's flue isn't being watched. She said so one day. All we have to do is sneak into her office."

They formed a plan for Hermione and Luna to stand guard while Ron distracted Umbridge. Ginny and Harry got into the office and using the flue network contacted Grimmauld place; but instead of Sirius they found his house elf Kreacher there. He told them Sirius had left; then laughing he added that Sirius would never be coming back.

Just then Umbridge grabbed them from behind; again some Slytherins had helped her catch them. When Neville tried to help, they also brought him to Umbridge's office.

All their wands had been taken; but, Umbridge had apparently forgotten in all the excitement of catching them that they could do magic without wands. That, or she didn't think they would have the nerve to try anything against her with the hope that they wouldn't get expelled for what they had already done.

Harry and Ginny had been debating mentally about just that; if they should over power Umbridge. They already decided that they were going to be expelled; but what was stopping them was that they also knew if they attacked Umbridge the ministry would eventually catch them and send them to Azkaban.

Umbridge demanded they tell her what they were planning; and when they refused Malfoy said, "Let me try Professor; I think I now how to persuade at least Granger to talk. Let me have her alone for an hour; or if you prefer I could take the Weasley girl instead."

"Thank you Draco." she said. "But I think the Imperious curse might loosen Mr. Potter's tongue in less time.

Hermione started to cry. The Slytherins all laughed; apparently Malfoy told them the story of what he and his parents did to Hermione; but Harry doubted if he told the whole story about how he and his parents had been overpowered by him and Ginny.

As Hermione cried, Harry noticed that there were no tears coming from her eyes and he sent a mental note to Ginny who then took a good look at Hermione and replied, "She's faking it for some reason."

Then Hermione spoke, "I'll tell you what you want to know; just don't let Malfoy torture me and don't hurt Harry or Ginny either."

"I promise girl." Umbridge said. "Now talk."

"We were trying to reach Dumbledore." she said.

Ron looked at her like she had gone around the twist; then he looked at Harry who shook his head slightly as if to tell Ron to keep quiet. Harry had also told Ginny mentally the same thing; "Let her play out her plan; but be ready to help if she needs it."

Hermione told Umbridge they had been helping Dumbledore build a weapon and it was now finished; so they were trying to reach Dumbledore to tell him.

Umbridge insisted Hermione lead her to this weapon and that Harry come along. "If you're lying," Umbridge said to Hermione "I'll use the Cruciatus curse on Potter first, then on you until one of you tells the truth."

Ginny gave them five minutes to get far enough away that Umbridge couldn't hear; then she swept her hand across the side of the room where the Slytherins guards were standing and the same bluish light Harry had used on the Slytherins last year in Hogsmead knocked all them backward and took away their voices.

Getting their wands, Ron, Luna, and Neville then petrified all the Slytherins so they couldn't go for help. Ginny then said, "Harry is telling me that Hermione is leading Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest; they may need help in there so let's go."

Hermione knew they couldn't attack Umbridge without being arrested eventually; so she decided to lead her where something else might attack her and take the blame. She was hoping the centaur herd would be around; they were riled up about the ministry's orders already.

Sure enough they ran into a pack of centaurs, which Umbridge promptly insulted, and the centaurs attacked. Unfortunately, the centaurs didn't distinguish between Umbridge and her and Harry.

Harry knew Ginny and the others were now free; and he told Ginny which way to go to meet up. Then, with her help, he cast a spell to make the trees whip about like the Whomping Willow. That caused the centaurs to panic and they grabbed Umbridge and retreat leaving Harry and Hermione free to return to the castle.

They met the others half way and the first thing Harry said was, "I have to leave for London right now, he's still torturing Sirius."

Ginny said, "You mean we have to leave for London; you're not going anywhere without me."

"Without us you mean." Hermione and Ron said together. "We love Sirius to and want to save him."

Luna said, "I believe all six of us are in Dumbledore's Army. If you're going somewhere to fight him we're all going."

Harry tried to argue; he didn't want to put any of his friends in danger, especially Ginny; but they all insisted on going and he didn't want to waste anymore time so he agreed.

Now Hermione said, "So now that we agree we're all going; how?"

"We fly of course." Luna said.

"Umbridge has all the brooms locked away." Ron said.

"Brooms aren't the only way to fly." Luna said.

Ron said, "So you know another way?"

Luna nodded and pointed. A group of Thestrals was coming toward them. Luna often came out to the woods to feed the young one and they recognized her voice.

The flying horse like animals are invisible to everyone except those who have seen someone die. That meant only Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Neville could see them; so Ron asked, "What are you supposed to be pointing at?"

After explaining to Ron and Hermione; they mounted up and Luna asked; "Harry, exactly where in London are we going; you have to tell the Thestrals precisely where to take us."

It was Ginny that spoke, "The Ministry of Magic; that's where the vision places him. He's in the room with all the glowing spheres we've been seeing in our dream."

As she said that the Thestrals took off. It took nearly four hours to reach London and they were all stiff and cold after the flight; in addition, Ron and Hermione were also scared to death. Not being able to see the Thestrals, they spent the four hour trip seeming flying at a great height apparently with nothing holding them up.

Harry led them to the entrance through which Mr. Weasley had taken them for their hearing and soon they were in the atrium.

The dark corridor they had been seeing in their dreams was the one through which they passed on the way to the courtroom. They never recognized it in their dreams because they had been so nervous about being late for their hearing they had run through the corridor without paying attention. In minutes they were standing at the door they had seen in their dreams and Harry pulled it open.

The room on the other side had a dozen doors; in their dream there had been only one door. On the fourth try they found the right one that led them into a room full of time turners. Going through the room, the door on the far side opened into the room with the glowing spheres.

But Sirius wasn't there. They looked all over until Neville said, "Harry, one of these spheres has your name by it."

It was one of the smaller spheres and it glowed dimly. Under it was a plaque that read,

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord_

 _And(?) Harry Potter_

So Harry reached to pick it up.

"Wait," Ginny said as she grabbed his arm "it may not be safe; you don't know what that thing is."

"But it has my name on it." Harry said. "And they wouldn't just leave something dangerous lying about on an open shelf where anyone might pick it up."

Hermione said, "Harry, anyone can't get in here. Maybe the people who work here know how dangerous these things are and know not to touch them. Ginny's right, you shouldn't touch something you don't understand."

Harry said, "Alright, but I think you both worry too much."

He brought his arm down and as Ginny let go he quickly reached up and grabbed the sphere before she could react.

Holding it up he said, "See, nothing happened."

Then another voice spoke, it was Lucius Malfoy. "Very good Potter, now give me that prophecy."

Suddenly there were a dozen masked Death Eaters on all sides of them. Malfoy spoke again, "Give me that prophecy or watch your friends die."

It was Ginny that answered, "Don't give it to him Harry."

Harry decided to play for time and learn all he could about the little glass sphere. He addressed Malfoy, "What did you call this, a prophecy; a prophecy about what? Why does Voldemort want a prophecy?"

It was Bellatrix Lestrange that shouted, "You dare say his name; you filthy half blood." She drew her wand and pointed it at Harry.

Malfoy held his arm out to block her aim and said, "Calm down; don't start trouble until I get the prophecy from him."

He turned back to Harry and said, "You don't know? Dumbledore never told you? The Dark Lord wondered why it took you so long to come; he thought you'd be here when he first placed the dream about this place in your mind."

They were afraid to curse him, Harry thought, in case he dropped the prophecy. Good he thought he could use it like a shield; so he held it in front of him in his left hand.

While Malfoy was talking; Harry told Ginny, "Get the others ready to run. On my signal I'll hit them with Riddle's curse that you used on the Slytherins earlier. Just in case they know how to block it; you be ready to do something else that will give us a chance to get out of here."

When Malfoy finished talking Bellatrix said, "If I can't have Potter, let me let me torture the mouthy little red head."

Malfoy said, "Well Potter, are you going to give me the prophecy; or do you want to watch Bella use the Cruciatus curse on your little whore."

Harry chain had been burning since the Death Eaters first arrived and now he thought, "I hope Ginny's ring is as good as Sirius told us."

Then he said to Malfoy, "We're not afraid of you." And to Ginny mentally, "When her curse bounces off your shield, I'll hit them with Riddle's curse and everyone run before they decide to start using the killing curse on us."

Malfoy answered, "You're so arrogant; you think you children have a chance against us?"

Then he stepped back and said, "Enjoy yourself Bella."

She pointed her wand at Ginny, who had stepped forward to prevent the rebounding curse from hitting one of her friends, and Bellatrix yelled, "Crucio."

It did exactly what Harry and Ginny expected; it reflected and hit one of the other Death Eaters who fell to the floor in agonizing pain. Before Bellatrix realized what happened and could stop the curse; Harry swept his arm and the bluish light of his curse had knocked five more Death Eaters against the shelves holding the spheres.

Dozens of the glass balls fell, some landing on the heads of the fallen Death Eaters; and Ginny had done the same thing on the other side. A path was now open for them to run and they all did.

In the maze of shelves however they got separated. Harry, Hermione, and Neville ran through a door into the time turner room; but Ron, Ginny, and Luna were nowhere in sight. A falling shelf made them run down a different aisle; and with four Death Eaters right behind them they didn't have time to see which way the others had gone.

The running fight continued through several rooms until they all happened to enter the same room from opposite ends. They didn't have time to enjoy the reunion as ten Death Eaters also came in the room seconds later.

Bellatrix, remembering how her Cruciatus curse had bounced off Ginny's shield, shot a killing curse at Ginny this time; but she had been running with Harry at the time and the curse missed.

Luna, Ron, and Hermione had all been hit by curses and were on the floor; Harry hoped only knocked out, not dead. Neville was fighting a tall Death Eater and surprisingly defending himself quite respectably. Harry remembered how hard Neville had been practicing during the lessons in the room of requirement and how much he had improved in the past six months.

Harry and Ginny ran from the room hoping the remaining nine Death Eaters would follow them rather than do more harm to their friends.

The room they ran into was the Death Chamber, a large auditorium like room with tiers of seats looking down onto a stage with an archway standing at its center. They hadn't reached the bottom of the steps when a stunner hit Ginny's shield and reflected almost hitting Harry.

They knew if they continued running, eventually Harry would get hit by some curse; and Ginny's shield, while protecting her from most curses, wouldn't stop the killing curse. Bellatrix had already tried that once and would again.

Their only alternative was to turn and fight; so Harry said, "Ginny, get on the platform next to the arch; that will partially block an attack from that side and make it easier for us to defend. Let's get back to back; your shield will also protect my back."

When they were in position, still holding the prophecy in front of him like a shield, he swept his right arm and shot that blue light curse across the pursuing Death Eaters. Only one however fell; the others were prepared and able to block it.

He was thinking of protecting Ginny and it came to him that if she was holding the prophecy nobody would shoot a killing curse at her because she would fall and break the glass sphere. He said, "Ginny, take the prophecy; with it and your shield you'll be safe from attack; then you can help me mentally with defending myself without worrying about yourself."

"No Harry," she said "my shield is all I need; the prophecy will act like a shield for you because they're afraid to attack you. That way we'll both have some protection."

Death Eaters had circled around them by then and Ginny pointed at the closest one. Golden flames shot from her hand; the Death Eater dropped to the floor. She tried it again with Bellatrix this time; but she managed to deflect Ginny's curse and fire another killing curse.

Ginny could have dodged it; but if she ducked it she knew it would hit Harry who was right behind her. So she stood there and screamed, "Harry, watch out." The killing curse went right through Ginny's shield and hit her in the chest. She collapsed on the floor.

Harry screamed, "Ginny, No!"

As he bent over to hold her, he realized he couldn't feel her mind; their connection was gone. He hoped she was only knocked out; she had told him how when he was unconscious the time he fell from his broom during the Quidditch match that she couldn't sense him until he regained consciousness.

That's what would happen he thought; she would wake up soon and everything would be okay. He rolled her on her back and said, "Ginny, wake up." But in his heart he realized that was the killing curse that had hit her.

He shot the same golden flames as Ginny just had and two more of the Death Eaters were knocked out; but the others seemed able to block even Tom Riddle's curses.

Harry covered Ginny with his body expecting to die there with her when another Death Eater collapsed. A spell had hit him from above and behind; Neville was at the top row of seats. He must have defeated the Death Eater he had been fighting in the other room and followed Harry and Ginny

Three of the remaining seven Death Eaters turned to face Neville; and Harry thought of revenge for Ginny for a few seconds. That thought didn't last long; three more Death Eaters came through another door and began firing curses.

Neville went down from a curse from one of the new Death Eaters that hit him from behind. With ten Death Eaters now against him; Harry knew they would be able to spread out and attack from all sides.

Malfoy said, "Give up Potter; hand me the prophecy and save yourself and the rest of your friends."

Harry though for a second of doing it; with Ginny dead what did it matter. Then another door opened at the top of the room and a curse flew in knocking a Death Eater down. Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Sirius ran in and all started firing curses down on the Death Eaters.

Fighting raged all around the room. Harry also started firing curses again. Knowing there was no more he could do for Ginny he tried working his way up the stairs to check on Neville; hoping to eventually get back to the other room to check on Ron, Hermione, and Luna to.

Harry had just check Neville's pulse and discovered he was still alive; when a curse hit the wall next to him and threw him backward. The prophecy fell from his hand and smashed. A female head with a bug-eyed face appeared and began to speak; but all the noise of the fight made hearing what she said impossible. Then the figure was gone.

Harry got up and looked around the room, only five Death Eaters were still fighting; but Tonks and Mad-Eye were also down. Kingsley was fighting Malfoy and another Death Eater. Lupin was also taking on two; but it was Sirius that Harry watched, he was fighting Bellatrix.

Harry thought of how Bellatrix had killed Ginny and moved to help Sirius.

Harry got down only one step when he saw Sirius' shield hit by a curse from Bellatrix. The curse bounced off; but the force was enough to make him stumble. He fell back through the archway; but, he didn't reappear on the other side. He seemed to vanish as he passed through the arch.

Harry ran down to look for Sirius and several curses from the fight nearly hit him; then he heard someone yelled, "Dumbledore."

He looked up and saw Dumbledore at the top row of steps. The death Eaters all tried to break off the fight and run; but only Bellatrix reached a door. The others were knocked out or captured.

By then Harry had reached the arch; but still couldn't see Sirius anywhere. He was about to step through the arch to check the other side when Lupin ran over and grabbed him.

"No Harry;" Lupin said "that's the Arch of Death, it's the gateway to the next world."

"Sirius was knocked backward through it;" Harry said "and now I can't find him."

"He's gone." Lupin said. "If he fell through the arch he's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Harry asked, already knowing what Lupin meant but refusing to believe it.

"He's dead." Lupin said outright.

Harry screamed, "No, he can't be dead; not him and Ginny to."

"I'll kill her." Harry yelled. "I'll kill Bellatrix."

He broke away and ran through the door that Bellatrix had gone through a minute before; Lupin ran after him yelling his name but couldn't catch him. He could hear Bellatrix's laughter coming from above.

The lift arrived at the atrium and when he got off Bellatrix was about to step into one of the fireplaces that led to the flue network. Harry pointed at her and yelled, "Crucio."

She screamed and fell; but instead of being tortured by the curse she stood right back up.

"You never did an unforgivable curse before Potter." She said. "You have to want to really torture the person. You don't have it in you."

She cast a curse at Harry which he blocked. Then she said, "Give me that prophecy now or I'll kill you just like I did the girl and my dear cousin Sirius; you know I can, I'm more powerful than you."

"I can't;" Harry said "it was smashed during the fighting. And all your Death Eater friends are prisoners now; I don't think Voldemort will be happy with you when he finds out."

"No, you lie." she said. "Give me that prophecy."

Then another voice said, "Again Potter you've ruined my plans."

Harry turned to see Voldemort standing behind them. Harry fired the blue light curse but Voldemort easily blocked it.

Where did you learn that curse?" Voldemort asked. "I invented it myself; nobody knows it but me."

Harry said, "You taught that curse to Ginny and she taught it to me."

"I taught nobody." Voldemort said.

"I meant Tom Riddle taught Ginny." Harry said. "The Tom Riddle from your diary; before I destroyed the diary and killed Riddle."

Voldemort's face screwed up in anguish and he screamed. He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry had been taught there was no way to block the killing curse; Ginny's ring couldn't save her from it, or his mother for that matter. He knew he was going to die; and thought at least I'll be with Ginny, Sirius, and my parents.

Then one of the statues that stood in the atrium became animated and jumped in front of him; the curse hit the statue and it exploded knocking him down. From the ground he saw Dumbledore step from a lift and Voldemort turned to face him.

Harry rolled over pointed his wand at the base of another statue that was next to where Bellatrix was standing and shouted, "Bombarda." The statue toppled and fell on top of Bellatrix; she was knocked unconscious.

He watched Dumbledore and Voldemort duel. Several times Harry was tempted to fire a curse at Voldemort; but they're were moving too much and there were too many hard surfaces in here; if he missed, the curse could bounce anywhere and hit Dumbledore or even back on himself.

Suddenly Voldemort vanished. Harry stood and began to move forward when Dumbledore yelled, "No, stay where you are." He sounded worried.

Then Harry's scar began to burn and he screamed. Voldemort was inside him; Voldemort was him. He felt as if he was dying; again he thought of joining Ginny and it eased the pain. He began to think of how much he loved her and the pain was gone as fast as it came. Voldemort who hated everyone and everything couldn't stay in his mind with the loving thoughts of Ginny.

Then he saw flames from several fireplaces simultaneously and a dozen Aurors came into the atrium along with Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Voldemort looked at them, turned, reach out to take Bellatrix's hand, then he twisted to disapparate and they both vanished.

Dumbledore came over and asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

"No," he said as tears rolled down his cheeks "Ginny is dead, Bellatrix killed her. I have to see her; I have to be with her."

Fudge had walked over and heard what Harry had said. He asked, "Who's dead? Who did the boy say was dead?

What happened here Dumbledore? I need answers."

"Cornelius, I'll explain later." Dumbledore answered. "Right now Harry needs me. Come Harry, I'll take you back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey can give you something so you can rest."

"No," Harry said "I want to be left alone. You talk with the minister; I have to go be alone with Ginny."

Harry stood up and slowly walked to the lift; Dumbledore let him go.

When he got to the department of mysteries, Harry made his way to the Death Chamber and found their friends around Ginny's body. The remaining Death Eaters were on the far side of the chamber petrified and bound by some type of magical bonds.

Hermione was holding Ron around the waist; he had his head on her shoulder and was crying and calling Ginny's name. Luna and Neville were holding hands and crying.

Tonks and Mad-eye were still lying on the floor but now conscious again as Lupin and Kingsley tended to them.

Harry knelt next to Ginny crying and his tears fell on Ginny's face. He said, "Oh Ginny, I love you so much. I can't go on without you. Don't leave me."

He bent to kiss her one last time and as his lips touched hers she moaned. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned again.

"Oh god," she said "what happened; my head feels like I was hit by a brick."

Everyone turned to look at her; and Harry kissed her again. "Ginny," he said "are you alright? Talk to me; tell me you're okay."

He pulled her to a sitting position and wrapped his arm around her.

Ron knelt down and kissed her forehead; he said, "Ginny say something. Say anything."

"Harry, you're squeezing me to death." she said. "I can't breathe."

Harry loosened his grip on her and said, "Ginny, what happened? We thought you were dead; we thought Bellatrix hit you with a killing curse."

She tried to stand but fell back to the floor and said, "Is the fight over; did I miss the end? Harry what are you doing here; I thought you were in the atrium watching Dumbledore duel Voldemort."

Everyone started talking and asking Ginny so many questions she couldn't answer any of them. Then Dumbledore arrived and silence fell.

"Miss Weasley," he said "Harry told me you had been killed; I'm happy to see he was in error.

I think all of you should return to Hogwarts and let Madam Pomfrey check you all out. I shall return to hear you story shortly; but first the minister wants me to bring him up to date."

Dumbledore made a portkey and soon, with the exception of Kingsley and Lupin who were unhurt, they were all in beds with Madam shuttling back and forth with various remedies.

Between her ministering's Ginny's slowly got her story out.

"I hit Bellatrix with the Golden Flame hex; "she said "but she blocked it and shot the killing curse at me. I knew if I dodged it would hit you in the back Harry. So all I could do was hope my shield would stop it; but it went through and when it hit me I blacked out.

When I woke and was floating in a white cloud. At first I couldn't see anything; but then Sirius came toward me out of the fog and I asked him, "Sirius, where are we?"

"We're in between Ginny." he said.

"In between;" I said "in between what?"

"In between where we were and where we're going." he answered. "But Ginny, you don't belong here; not for a long time. You belong with Harry for now."

Then I heard your voice Harry; and as I heard it you came into view through the mist. "You said, "I'll kill Bellatrix." I yelled for you not to. I didn't want you to kill anyone; but I don't think you heard me because you started running after her.

Sirius and I followed you to the atrium and saw you hit her with the Cruciatus curse. Then Voldemort apparated in and I yelled to you to look out; but you must not have heard me again because you didn't turn toward Voldemort until he started talking.

Dumbledore arrived and they started to duel. Voldemort disappeared and then you screamed and I saw in your face that you were in pain. I tried to tell you how much I loved you through our mental connection; but I couldn't sense you. I guess you fought him off; because suddenly you looked peaceful and calm.

Then Fudge and the Aurors arrived and I heard you tell Dumbledore I was dead. But I wasn't dead; I was right there with you.

I turned and asked Sirius, "Is Harry right, am I dead?"

He said, "Do you want to be dead?"

"No," I said "I want to be with Harry."

I turned back toward you; but you were gone. "Where's Harry?" I asked Sirius. He took my hand and led me back to the Death Chamber.

When we got there I saw my body on the floor with you bending over me. As soon as I saw myself, I knew it was true, I was dead and suddenly I was back floating in the cloud again. Everything was gone except Sirius.

I heard you call me again. You said, "Oh Ginny, I love you so much. I can't go on without you. Don't leave me."

Sirius said, "Ginny, I can't stay here any longer; but you shouldn't go with me. I think you should go back to Harry, he needs you. Tell him not to cry for me, I'm fine and we'll see each other again someday. Now you better go."

Then he gave me a push in the direction where your voice was coming from and he walked away in the other direction.

I love you to and would never leave you so I concentrated on seeing through the cloudiness. I kept moving in the direction Sirius had pushed me and you came back into focus as I got closer to you. I woke up with a pounding headache and you were kissing me.

Harry, for some reason Bellatrix's curse didn't kill me; perhaps my shield weakened it enough to just knock me out. But it must have affected me; I can't sense you since I woke up; I can't reestablish our connection."

"I know," Harry said "I can't sense you either. Maybe our connection will come back after we rest."

"I don't think you will be mentally connected anymore." a voice said.

Everyone turned toward the door; Dumbledore was standing there.

He continued, "I think your connection died with you Miss Weasley."

"What do you mean died with you." Harry said. "Ginny isn't dead; we just thought that. She was knocked out, that's all."

"No," Dumbledore said "Ginny was killed, she was dead for almost fifteen minutes; but she decided to come back to you Harry instead of going on with Sirius."

"That's crazy;" Ginny said "if people could just decide if they wanted to die or not nobody would ever choose to die."

"Not everybody gets to choose." Dumbledore said. "You were a special case. Let me tell you what I think.

Miss Weasley, when you were first floating in the cloud, before Sirius arrived, were you alone?"

"Yes," she said "just me floating in a white mist."

"You didn't see anything else; or perhaps hear something you couldn't see?"

"Wait, yes;" Ginny said "there was a noise. It sounded like a cat crying, a mewing sound, very softly at a distance. When Sirius appeared I forgot about it."

"That sound was the remnants of the link between you, Harry, Tom Riddle, and Voldemort. I believe that when Harry destroyed the diary a small piece of Tom Riddle, who was connected to you at the time, survived in your mind. A small enough piece that he couldn't possess you or force you into doing his will; but enough to keep open a connection with Harry who I believe had the same thing happen to him as a baby. When Voldemort actually returned he was of course also connected to both of you.

When you were hit by Bellatrix's killing curse something had to die; either you or that bit of Riddle that was also in your mind. That's why you had a choice; you could have passed on with Sirius; or let the part of Tom Riddle pass and you could return to this world. Sirius, not having a part of another soul inside him, had no choice; he had to move on like most people do.

But now that your mind is clear of that piece of Riddle your connection to Voldemort is gone forever; and the connection to Harry also I'm afraid."

Harry said, "Wait a minute, that would mean I also have a small piece of Voldemort in my mind. I'd have to in order to form the connection."

"That's right." Dumbledore said. "When his killing curse reflected off the protection your mother provided; in the instant before his body died, he looked for a way to save himself and managed to attach part of his soul to the only thing still alive in the room, you Harry.

Which also means you will still be connected to Voldemort; which means he can still plant thoughts in your mind like he did to make you go to the Department of Mysteries. And without Miss Weasley's mental connection to help; you'll have to fight him off on your own. The good news is that you know how to fight him; thoughts of love and friendship are abhorrent to him; and after you showed him how much those thoughts hurt him I don't think he will try to possess you mind again. If you're lucky that is.

What we have to do is find a way to rid you of that piece of Voldemort. I hesitate to hit you with the killing curse like what happened to Miss Weasley. I'm not sure you would be able to find your way back without a knowledgeable guide like Sirius and a voice to call you back like you gave Miss Weasley to help her find her way back to this world.

All of you rest now and when your strength has returned we'll have time to talk about what needs to be done."

"Professor," Ginny said "please don't tell my parents what happened. You others to; Tonks, Professor Moody, if my parents hear I was killed helping Harry it might make them want me be away from him like they did when we first got together. Can't we just let them think there was a fight but nothing serious happened?"

Everyone agreed; but Dumbledore warned her, "You can't keep the truth hidden forever Miss Weasley; you'll have to tell them the truth someday."

"I know," Ginny said "but Harry and I will face that day when it comes."

By the next evening, everyone had been dismissed from the hospital wing except Hermione. The curse the Death Eater had hit her with had caused serious internal damage and Madam Pomfrey insisted she stay another few days to be sure she was fully recovered.


	30. Chapter 30 New Bebinnings

Chapter XXX – New Beginnings

It was getting late, all her visitors had left and Hermione was getting ready to go to sleep when Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. "Miss Granger," he said "I would like a few words if you are not too tired."

"I am getting ready to sleep;" Hermione said "but we can talk if you wish."

"Finish what you are doing;" Dumbledore said "I need to speak to Madam Pomfrey first anyway. I'll be right back."

As Hermione flossed and brushed she could see Dumbledore and Madam talking softly at first; then their voices got louder. Madam said, "But she doesn't need it."

Dumbledore said, "She does, there are circumstances you don't know about."

The voices got softer again so Hermione could no longer make out what they were saying; but she continued to watch them talk.

In her office Madam said softly, "That potion is for young girls who have been raped; to make them forget the trauma. I assure you, I just did a full physical exam on her the day before yesterday and Miss Granger is a virgin."

Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger was sexually assaulted months ago when she was not at school. Because of the circumstances she couldn't receive professional medical aid so she was treated with the virgin restoration charm by a friend. But no mental treatment was given I'm afraid.

She has been mentally suffering since then and the friend who helped her has recently been killed by Death Eaters. That added trauma will I believe make her condition worse. She will continue to suffer unless treatment is administered soon. If you will get the potion, I will talk with her about how we can help her if she consents to it."

"Of course headmaster;" Madam said "I didn't know. She should have been brought to me for treatment as soon as she returned to school."

"She is a unique girl;" Dumbledore said "very strong minded. I spoke with her at the time and she refused to discuss what happened. She insisted on dealing with it on her own. But now, with this added trauma, I will have to insist she gets the treatment she needs.

As soon as you have the potion ready, bring it out."

He walked back to Hermione and said, "Miss Granger, if you will recall, four months ago I tried to get you to talk about what happened to you at the Leakey Cauldron, and you refused. I already knew the truth, Sirius informed me of all the details. He knew you should receive more help than he could give you and hoped I could convince you to get it."

She said, "Sirius told you what happened? What else did he tell you?"

"He told me of your relationship with him." said Dumbledore. "I can't say I approved of it; but I understood how it could come about. I knew Sirius was suffering greatly from his time in Azkaban and later from being confined to Grimmauld Place. Also I knew you were a compassionate young woman who couldn't allow him to continue to suffer if there was a way to comfort him.

I don't judge either of you for you actions; but I know that his death, the death of a lover, has affected you as deeply as it did Harry. I have come to offer you help. You told me four months ago you wish you could forget about what happened with the Malfoys. You said you wished you never started having sex at all.

Well, there is a potion that was actually designed for young virgin girls who were raped at a tender age. It allows them to forget the trauma and go on with life as if nothing had happened. I have asked Madam Pomfrey to prepare some.

If you wish, you can take it and forget what has happened to you at the Leakey Cauldron. However, since you were not a virgin, I must inform you that the potion will also make you forget all your other sexual experiences. You will not remember being with any of your lovers. You will forget all your sexual knowledge including any sex talks you had with your mother. Sexually you will be like a naive ten year old girl and will have to relearn about sex all over.

Also, you will not remember taking the potion; you will awake tomorrow thinking you are only here to treat your wounds from the Department of Mysteries battle.

Dumbledore saw a look of relief cross her face; but still she asked, "Exactly what will I forget. It won't make me forget lessons and other nonsexual things I learned, will it?"

"No," Dumbledore said "it affects only the parts of the brain that are connected to sex and sexual memories. Is that what you wish Miss Granger; the chance to start your sexual life anew?"

"Yes," she said "I've been dealing with all my mistakes for months now. I can't take it any longer; not now that I know I have a chance to start over."

Madam arrived with a glass of reddish liquid and said, "Miss Granger, did the headmaster explain what this will do to you?"

"Yes," Hermione said "I understand and want to take it."

Two days later, Hermione was dismissed from the hospital wing feeling better that in years. She didn't know why; but it felt like a great weight that had been crushing her had been taken away.

In the last few days of school Harry and Ginny tried to get to know each other on another level now that they weren't mentally linked. They also had to get used to their magical powers not being ten times normal anymore; though they were, for their age, still above average in both power and knowledge of spells.

Despite what Ginny told him of Sirius' last words, that Harry shouldn't feel sorry, Harry was deeply mourning Sirius' death. Even when Ginny tried to comfort Harry, when she tried to get him to have sex, he refused. All he seemed to want to do was sit and wish he could go back and change what happened. Harry and Ginny's relationship was at its worst point since that day on the train four years ago when they first agreed to start seeing each other.

But, it was Ron and Hermione's relationship that was the most difficult to understand. Ginny told Harry something was different about Hermione; though she couldn't pinpoint what the change was.

In the months since she had been brutalized by the Malfoys, Hermione hadn't wanted sex; and Ron had been nothing but patient and kind to her. He didn't pressure her to begin a relationship again. He had held her when she felt low; perhaps caused, Ginny thought, when she saw Malfoy around in the castle and he brought back memories of that day. But now seeing Malfoy didn't seem to bother her at all.

Previously, on occasion Hermione had even been sweet to Ron; she would hold his hand and pecking him on the cheek in the hall or common room in front of everyone, but no longer. It was like there was a new Hermione; she was acting toward Ron more like a shy eleven-year old instead of the experienced young woman she had been the past two years.

But Ron was beginning to lose patience now. He had tried to get her to talk about what happened; but she insisted nothing had happened to her and she couldn't understand why Ron would say such things. Ginny and Harry also tried to get her to talk to them; but she gave them the same story, nothing like they were saying ever happened.

Ginny finally suggested Hermione talk with Madam Pomfrey; or even go to St. Mungos to talk with a healer; but she refused.

Their last hope was Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore told them that Harry had to go back to his aunt's house for a few weeks and Hermione could see her parents for the same period; but they would all be staying at the Burrow most of the summer for safety reasons. Perhaps in the more relaxed setting they could get Hermione to tell Mrs. Weasley what happened and they could talk about it.

Harry was isolated at the Dursley's for more than a week now. He couldn't contact Ginny mentally and more and didn't try though she had sent him an owl every day without getting an answer.

Then, a message from Dumbledore arrived saying he was coming to take Harry to the Burrow; with a stop so Harry could help Dumbledore do something. The something was to convince an old teacher named Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement.

Harry arrived at the Burrow after one in the morning and wanted to take his things to Ginny's room where he and Ginny had been sleeping together since two years ago; but, Mrs. Weasley said no. She had a worried look on her face when Harry asked, "Why can't I go to Ginny's room?"

"It's late and Ginny is asleep." Mrs. Weasley said. "I don't want to disturb her. You can sleep in the twin's room for tonight; they're staying at the flat above their store."

Not wanting to wake everyone else by arguing Harry took his trunk to the twins' room and quickly fell asleep. It was after nine when Ron and Hermione came and woke him.

Hermione asked, "Well, tell us what you did?"

Harry answered, "I didn't do anything; I've been sitting in my aunt's house for the past two weeks."

Ron said, "We mean last night; we heard Dumbledore was taking you to do some job before he brought you here."

"Oh," Harry said "He just wanted me to help him talk an old retired teacher into coming back to teach again."

Just then, Ginny came in. She said "Hello Harry" then just stood there.

Hermione said, "Well I guess you and Ginny want to talk; we'll talk again later. Come on Ron, let's go."

When they closed the door Harry said, "Ginny, what's up? Your mother wouldn't let me come sleep with you last night. She said she didn't want to wake you, but she had a look like something's wrong between us."

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Harry, I wrote you every day for two weeks. You never answered me; not once. Doesn't that tell you something is wrong between us?"

Harry slowly said, "I didn't write because …; well you should know why I didn't write, Sirius."

"Harry," Ginny said "I love you and I thought you loved me. Four years ago we agreed to get together as a couple so we could help each other by talking out our problems. In the past we did that; but now, when you're troubled most, you refuse to speak to me. That worries me; do you still love me?"

Harry looked shocked and said, "Of course I still love you. I was wrong not to write you; but I was so depressed I just couldn't make myself do it. I'm sorry.

Now, do you want to help me move my things up to your room?"

Ginny looked worried again and said, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here or move your things to Ron's room."

"Why?" Harry asked. "I just said I was sorry for not writing. I was depressed; okay, Sirius was killed. Why don't you understand that?"

"I understand you were depressed and now you're sorry; but there's more to it." Ginny said. "First, what about me? I died to Harry. I was killed and you never mentioned that once in the week we were back at Hogwarts. You keep saying you were depressed about Sirius dying; but you never said you cared about me dying.

I needed comforting to; I needed you and you ignored my needs. I want to know in the future you will think of my needs and not just how you feel. I don't want you to forget Sirius; but I think I will need some time to get over how you treated me. I need some time for you to show me that you can also think of me and not just Sirius.

Then there's Hermione."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She moved into my bedroom when she arrived." Ginny said. "My mother and I told her she could have this room; but she wanted to stay with me. After how she had been acting for that last week at school I agreed. I thought she may finally want to talk about things and I wanted to give her that chance.

Over the past week she has talked; and I learned something happened to her while she was in the hospital wing. She really doesn't remember anything about what the Malfoys did to her; in fact she doesn't remember ever having sex with anyone, including Ron.

I don't know if her injuries from the Department of Mysteries affected her memory, or did stress just block her bad memories out, or did something else cause it. What ever the reason; she really thinks she's a virgin. It's why she's acting strangely with Ron; she told me she fancies Ron; but told me she thinks Ron is being nice to her just because he wants to have sex with a virgin and she's not ready to have sex at her age."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Harry asked. "I mean I hope Hermione will be alright; and I'll do whatever she needs to help her. But if she's happy thinking she's a virgin; should we try to make her see the truth if that would make her unhappy?"

Ginny said, "I agree; she is happier now than she's been in a year; but Ron doesn't understand that. He thinks Hermione is pretending because she's angry with him. I've tried to explain; but he refuses to believe me."

"I'll talk to Ron;" Harry said "but I still want to know what this has to do with us."

"Well;" Ginny said "she's been trying to convince me to stop having sex with you; that it's wrong because we're too young. She wants me to become a 'reborn virgin'. I think that's a Muggle term that means girls unhappy that they had sex pretend they never did."

"Do you think that's what Hermione is doing;" Harry asked "just pretending?"

"No;" Ginny said "I told you she really believes she's an actual virgin. In fact, she doesn't remember anything about sex. She's asked me basic questions like a first year would if her mother never had a sex talk with her; like how far to go in snogging Ron if he wants to, and how to stop him from touching her breasts because young girls shouldn't let boys do that."

Harry looked at Ginny for some time before saying, "So, that's the real reason you won't let me move into your bedroom; Hermione got to you with her crazy talk. You regret we ever had sex and want to be one of those Muggle virgin things."

"Ginny looked shocked and said, "No, that's not true; I told you the reason. You hurt me by refusing to talk to me and by ignoring my needs; and I need time to see that you're going to return to the way you were.

But, now that you bring it up; pretending to be a 'reborn virgin' is not a bad way to get you to show me you're really sorry. I want you to court me Harry. I want you to pretend we never even dated; much less slept together for the past four years. I want us to start over, to get to know each other like any normal teen witch and wizard do.

Ask me on a date; bring me flowers or presents to persuade me to spend time with you. Now that we not connected mentally, convince me you love me all over again. If you do love me do those things to show it."

"That's crazy;" Harry said "we've been together for four years. Why should I play some silly pretend game now? You can't be serious."

She said, "I just told you why; if you really love me you'll do anything to get me back; and here's how serious I am."

She slid the promise ring off her finger, unhooked the necklace and said, "After I died in the Department of Mysteries, later when we were in the hospital at Hogwarts; I found that the ring would come off and the clasp on the necklace had appeared.

I think it's a sign that our vows no longer apply. If you want me; convince me you love me and ask me to accept the ring and necklace again."

She reached out and lifted Harry's hand, dropped the ring and necklace onto his palm, and turned leaving the room without another word.

Harry stood there shocked for several minutes; bur eventually decided she would forget all this nonsense in a few days. He moved in with Ron in the mean time. At least he'd have someone to talk with until Ginny came to her senses.

Days passed, and then weeks and the situation didn't change. Ginny talked normally to Harry but refused to even kiss him much less let him move in with her. He returned the friendly talk; but the few times he tried to put his arm around her and kiss her she pushed him away and said, "If you want to be more than friends; you know what you have to do."

Ron still refused to believe Hermione had forgotten about their past together and their relationship was the same as Harry's and Ginny's; normal friendly conversations, but Ron made no attempt at anything more. The summer passed that way with both boys too stubborn to do what was necessary to get the girl they wanted; and the girls adamant not to give in until the boys did what they wanted.

As the first of September approached, their Hogwarts letters arrived. Harry had been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the yearly trip to Diagon Alley to buy new robes, books, and other supplies was at hand. Two important events occurred on their trip.

First, a run in with Malfoy led them to follow him to Knockturn Alley where they overheard him arguing with the clerk at Borgin and Burke's. Harry was convinced Draco had become a Death Eater and was plotting something; the others refused to believe Voldemort would recruit Malfoy for anything.

The second event occurred in Fred and George's shop. Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's roommates was there and she began to talk with Ron. In the five years they had known each other, Lavender hardly spoke to Ron; yet now she seemed to be extremely drawn to him.

Their ten minute conversation seemed to irritate Hermione. All summer Hermione had been shy around Ron, not giving him any sign she was interested in being more than friends; but Ginny knew Hermione fancied Ron. What ever happened to her, it made her act like a younger girl who fancied and older boy; but at the same time was afraid of what he might ask her to do if he discovered her fancy.

On the train back to school Professor Slughorn had a dinner and both Harry and Ginny were invited. Dumbledore had told Harry that Slughorn collected students he thought would be successful in later life; doing them favors and expecting favors back from them in the future. Apparently he considered Harry and Ginny in this category and Harry wondered if Slughorn invited Ginny on her own; or did he know they were a couple. If so, he didn't know they were still not over their situation.

At the opening banquet, Harry was surprised twice. First, Ginny sat with her roommates rather than with him. When he asked why; she said, "If you want me to have dinner with you, you should ask me."

"Ask you," Harry said "we've been eating almost every meal together for four years, since we started going together. Why should I have to ask you now?"

"You know why Harry." She said. "I've been waiting all summer for you to do what I asked, court me. At home I had to eat with you and see you all day; now that we're at school I have alternatives.

You insist you still love me; so show it by treating me the way I ask. Our mental link is gone and we need to make a new link with each other if we're going to have a lasting relationship. The only way I know to do that is the way normal couples do; by dating."

She turned and walked away.

Harry's second shock came when Dumbledore announced that Slughorn would be teaching potions and Snape had finally been given the DADA post he wanted for so many years.

It was both good and bad news in that Harry wanted to be an Auror and had to take both DADA and potions. Snape wouldn't let him take potions since he only got exceeds expectations in his OWL exam and Snape demanded an outstanding grade; but Slughorn was willing to accept exceeds expectations.

Harry's outstanding OWL in DADA meant he could continue in the class but it also meant he would still have to be in a class taught by Snape.

In the first potions class, Slughorn mixed several potions as examples of what they were to learn during the year. One was Amortintia, a love potion that smells differently to everyone according to what they like. To Harry, it smelled like his favorite desert, Treacle Tart; the wooden handle of his broom; and Ginny's perfume.

Ginny, he did love her; maybe he should just do as she asked. He did want her back badly; but was too stubborn to give in to her demand of starting to court her like they just met.

A second potion Slughorn made was Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck. It made a person lucky at everything they try and Slughorn offered it as a prize for the student who made the best potion that day. Harry thought, "If I could only win it; I could get lucky and Ginny would forget this whole courting Idea."

Harry hadn't bought a text book or supplies for the class thinking Snape was still teaching it and he wouldn't be able to get in. Slughorn understood the problem and gave Harry a used book and supplies from the school stores.

Unfortunately, Harry thought at the time, the former owner had scribbled notes all through the book making it hard to read. Fortunately, Harry discovered before class was over, the notes gave instructions for each potion that were better than the books instructions.

Following the scribbled notes, Harry made a perfect potion and won the Liquid Luck.

Harry searched the book for the name of this fabulous potion maker; but all he found was 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince'. "Thank-you Prince." he thought as Slughorn handed him the vial of Liquid Luck.

As the days passed, Harry looked for an opportunity to get Ginny alone so he could take the Liquid Luck and end this courtship idea; but she never seemed to be alone. Besides her roommates and other girlfriends, Harry noticed a number of boys who seemed to have a great deal to say to her.

One night, Ginny was doing work at one of the tables in the common room when Dean Thomas went over to sit next to her. As he talked he pointed to part of the parchment she was writing on. Dean was second only to Hermione in their year; so, Harry assumed he was pointing out some mistake Ginny had made.

Professor Slughorn started to invite select students to dine with him; continuing his evaluation of which students he thought would be successful and be able to return favors to him in the future.

Harry was of course invited, also Ginny and Hermione along with others from different houses. But, Ron was not; and Harry began to look for excuses not to attend these dinners so Ron would not be upset by being ignored.

As all this went on, as Quidditch Captain, Harry had to organize tryouts and never had so many students sign up. Ginny was by far the best chaser; but what Harry noticed most was Dean again standing and talking with her.

After hours going through all the other positions, only the keeper was left to fill. Ron, who was keeper last year, but inconsistent because of his nervousness at performing in public was again trying for the position. Only one of the other five people trying for keeper was any good; a big seventh year named McLaggen, and it finally came down to a choice between Ron and him.

Each was given five shots to block; Ron blocked all five and McLaggen only four. But, Harry noticed on that last shot, he went off in the completely wrong direction as if he had been confunded. Harry also saw Hermione smile as that happened and realized the boy had been standing next to Hermione just before taking to his broom.

When he confronted Hermione later; she admitted confounding McLaggen. She gave Harry the excuse, "You don't want him on the team anyway; he's so arrogant and bossy."

Harry continued to be the best student in potions because of the instructions from the Princes book which irritated Hermione who had been the best potions student in the previous five years.

As the first visit to Hogsmead approached Harry was still considering what to do about Ginny. He hadn't been able to get her alone to use the Liquid Luck. Either she was surrounded by people when he tried to talk with her; or to Harry's annoyance, he couldn't get away from the numerous girls whom always seemed to want to ask him irrelevant questions or tell him about their silly stories.

Ginny was sitting at the far end of the dinner table with her friends again today. Harry was next to Ron and Hermione was across the table from them when four girls came over. Two sat across from him next to Hermione; and the other two next to Harry.

After a minute, one girl, Romilda Vane, said outright, "Harry, now that you've broken up with Ginny Weasley, perhaps you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Harry stared at her and it took a while for him to realize what she said. "What do you mean I've broken up with Ginny? We haven't broken up." he said.

Romilda said, "All the girls know you have; she's not sleeping with you any more. And Dean Thomas has asked her to go to Hogsmead with him. So Harry, do you want to go to town with me?"

Harry stood up without saying a word and walked down to where Ginny was sitting. "We need to talk!" he said loudly.

Ginny turned on her seat to face him and said, "I'm eating right now; perhaps I'll have time later tonight when I finish my homework."

"Ginny, this has gone too far;" Harry said "people think we've broken up. "A girl just asked me to go on a date with her to Hogsmead this weekend."

Ginny said, "Maybe we'll see you there; I'm go to town with Dean."

"Going with Dean;" Harry yelled loudly "you can't go to town with another guy; you're going with me."

"You don't own me." Ginny said also quite loudly. "Dean is my friend and I'll go where ever I want to with my friends. If you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me you should have asked me before Dean did."

Professor McGonigal came down from the head table and said, "There will be no arguing like this in the Great Hall. If you two have a disagreement; settle it in private. Five points from Gryffindor for each of you."

Harry turned and stomped away out of the hall while Ginny turned back to continue eating.

Hermione got up and followed Harry catching up with him on the stairs. She called, "Harry wait, I want to talk to you."

"Why?" Harry said as he stopped walking. "Haven't you talked enough already; to Ginny I mean? It's your 'reborn virgin' idea that started all of this. Ginny doesn't want me anymore."

"No!" Hermione said. "That's not true."

"What's not true?" Harry asked. "That Ginny doesn't want to be with me; or that you didn't give her the idea with your stupid 'reborn virgin' nonsense."

"Neither is true." Hermione answered. "I did tell Ginny about what Muggle girls who regret having sex do; but she rejected my idea. She told me she loved having sex with you and couldn't wait until you came to the Burrow so you could sleep together again.

But then you rejected her; for two weeks when she needed you the most, you wouldn't even write to her. It seems you don't realize how much you hurt her. Now she wants you to show her you're really sorry and do still love her and you refuse to do it.

If you do love her Harry, you would do whatever she asked. So stop being stubborn and thinking of yourself only; make up your mind to prove your love to her before you do lose her to someone who gives her what she needs."

"You're a fine one to talk about love." Harry said. "Ron's loves you so much; he's been trying to get you to go with him since Christmas back at Grimmauld Place. You used to have feeling for him to; but you've rejected him so many times he's given up on you."

"Ron only wants to have sex with me." Hermione said. "He lies to me; he keeps telling me we already had sex many times in the past. Like I'll believe something like that; something that I know not to be true.

I do like Ron but I'm too young to have sex. If he was willing to court me like Ginny wants you to do with her; I'd be willing to give him a go. Eventually in a few years we might marry and have sex. But he has to stop making up these stories about us having sex before."

Harry wanted to tell her the truth about all the boys she had sex with; but he and Ginny had already tried so many times he knew it was useless to try again. Whatever had made her forget was too strong to break through.

Instead, he went to find Ginny; but couldn't. The next day he looked for her again; but Romilda said she had already left for town with Dean. Harry went to Hogsmead with Ron and Hermione but when he saw Ginny sitting with Dean at the Three Broomsticks he left.

On the way back to the school Katie Bell, one of the chasers was ahead of them and suddenly she screamed. She floated into the air and then slammed back to the ground thrashing about.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over and the girl Katie was walking with said, "I warned her; I told her not to touch it."

Harry ran and got Hagrid who carried Katie to the hospital wing. Then Harry picked up the object Katie had touched using his scarf so he wouldn't touch it and turned it into Professor McGonigal. They discovered later someone had given Katie a cursed necklace to take to Dumbledore; apparently to kill Dumbledore.

With all the homework he had, and the fact that Dumbledore was meeting with him to show Harry memories of Voldemort's life, Harry was already extremely busy. The added excitement about Katie being cursed, and the fact she had to be replaced at the chaser position, stopped Harry from approaching Ginny.

He continued to see Dean sit and talk with Ginny almost daily; but the worst thing was Dean was the first reserve chaser. With Katie sent to St. Mungos; Harry would have to put Dean in as her replacement. That would give Dean even more time to spend around Ginny.

As the first match approached, Ron got more and more nervous. As a result his performance as keeper got worse. After one particularly bad practice, Harry was trying to cheer Ron up when they rounded a corner to find Dean with his arms wrapped around Ginny pulling her tightly against him.

"Just one little kiss." Dean said.

Harry pulled his wand to jinx Dean into oblivion; but Ron had already run at the couple with his wand out. "Oi," he yelled "get away from her."

Dean let Ginny go and stepped back.

Ron faced Ginny and said, "What do you mean kissing him; you're Harry's girl. Only a slut would kiss boy when she's promised to another."

Ginny drew her wand and yelled, "Don't you dare call me that after what you've done."

By this time Dean had moved way back and Harry had gotten between Ginny and Ron. As upset as he was seeing Dean with his arms around Ginny; he still loved her too much to let Ron hex her. And Ginny's hexes were so nasty, with the Quidditch match so close, if she got Ron it could knock him out of playing and ruin their chances of winning.

Ron tried to shoot a hex over Harry, and Ginny stuck her wand under Harry's arm to get at Ron; but both missed. Harry put his arms out pushing them away from each other and yelled, "Stop it!

We have a match Saturday and practice went badly enough without you two putting each other into the hospital. Settle things peacefully or stay away from each other until after the match. That goes for you to Dean."

Dean hurried away in one direction and Ginny in another, leaving Ron and Harry standing there. "What's the matter with you?" Ron yelled. "If you love Ginny, you should have been on my side. We should have jinxed Dean into next week."

"Ron," Harry said "I am as upset as you, more so; but you weren't trying to jinx Dean, you were trying to get Ginny and I had to stop you. I do love her; I just don't know what to do to win her back. Still, I couldn't let you hex her.

And there is the Quidditch match to think of to. When that's over I'll have to do something about Ginny."

Ron said, "Forget about the match Harry. I'm so bad we're bound to lose anyway; so why don't you just go after Ginny now?"

"Come on Ron;" Harry said "I don't have to worry about the match; you're a great keeper when you're on your game and not worrying about the crowd. Let's win the match and Ginny and I will work things out later."

But Harry was worried about the match. If he didn't get Ron's mind back in the game they would lose; but how to do it was the question. Then it hit him; Ron would have to get lucky.

The morning of the match, at breakfast, Harry held his vial of Liquid Luck in his hand waiting. When Hermione came to wish them luck; he handed Ron his glass of juice allowing Hermione to see the vial in order to make her think he had put some in Ron's drink.

A stickler for rules, she said, "Ron, stop; don't drink it."

But, because Ron hadn't been getting along with Hermione for some time he downed the drink.

Thinking he was lucky and couldn't lose; Ron forgot his anxiety and preformed brilliantly.

After they won, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he didn't put the liquid luck in Ron's juice; but instead of them making up, Ron got even more angry with Hermione and she got angry a Harry for tricking her.

Harry spent some time thinking of how to fix the troubles between him and Ginny; and those between Ron and Hermione; so he was late getting to the victory celebration. When he arrive, things were worse than ever.

Lavender Brown had ambushed Ron, snogging him so seriously; Harry thought she might pull their clothes off right there in the common room. Hermione broke down and ran out when she saw Ron and Lavender going at it.

Harry followed Hermione to comfort her, thinking he could at least get back in the good graces of one of his friends. On the way out he saw Ginny standing with Dean; and Dean put his arm around Ginny as Harry watched.

Harry reached for his wand to hex Dean; but forced him self to stop. If he got into it with Dean in front of the entire house, he would be in major trouble with McGonagall and he was sure Ginny would get even more upset with him. He slid his wand back and left to find Hermione.

She was in a nearby classroom crying. Harry sat next to her and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry for tricking you about the Liquid Luck; but I didn't know how else to get Ron confident in his skills. I couldn't let us lose the match.

Pleas forgive me. And, if you think talking will help you stop crying; I'll try and be a good listener."

It took her a minute, but finally Hermione said, "I don't know what to do about Ron. I fancy him; but, I knew all summer he wanted to have sex with me. I'm too young and I don't know anything about how to act with boys and about sex. Now he's snogging Lavender because she'll give him what I won't.

Should I have let him have what he wanted? I couldn't let myself do that; but if I did, I'd still have Ron. Tell me Harry, is sex so important to a boy that a girl should let him do whatever he wants to just to keep the boy?

You know; Ginny told me you had sex with her many times. Now that she's not sleeping with you; do you miss having sex? You don't seem to want to court her like she wants you to; so you can't be missing sex that much."

Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't want to tell Hermione to have sex with Ron to get him back. But, he also didn't want to tell her not to; because he knew she loved Ron; and Ron loved her to. They would both be happy if they got back together; but this new Hermione had to be ready to have sex, and he shouldn't talk her into doing it if she wasn't.

He said, "Sex feels great; and I do miss being with Ginny. I guess after what happened at the Department of Mysteries, I'm still messed up in the head. I plan to do what Ginny wants; but every time I want to start courting her, something happens to prevent me.

As far as you and Ron, I can't tell you what to do. You have to resolve your own conflict of feelings. What is it you want more; to stay a virgin, or to be with Ron? All I can say is be sure before you do anything."

If you want to talk more I'm willing to listen; and I'm sure Ginny will to. Perhaps you should talk with her about how sex is for a girl; from a girl's point of view I mean. She can explain it better than I can.

Now, are you ready to head back to the common room?"

"Thanks," she said "I guess so. But if Ron is still snogging Lavender; I'm going straight to my room. I couldn't stand watching them."

They had only gone half way back when they hear a noise from another room. Wondering what it was, Harry pushed the door open a crack and he and Hermione peeked through.

Ron was standing with his pants down and Lavender was on her knees in front of him; his dick all the way into her mouth.

"Oh god;" he said "that feels so good. It's been so long since I had sex. Hermione was great; but she's gone funny lately and doesn't want to even snog any more much less have sex."

As Harry and Ginny watched, Lavender stood up, slid off her knickers, bent over the teacher's desk, threw he skirt up over her back and said, "You can do whatever you want with me Ron."

Ron got behind her and pushed his dick slowly in to her cunny. As he did, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Let's leave; you don't want to watch them."

He pulled her arm, but she wouldn't move; so he said again, "Come on Hermione."

She said softly, "I never knew that's how you have sex; nobody ever explained it to me.

Harry, does a girl really have to take the boy's …; you know, the boy's thing in her mouth first. Then let him stick it inside her like that. It must hurt."

It was like he was confunded; he never talked with Hermione about sex. He knew she talked with Ginny before; but now that she had forgotten everything, it was like describing sex to a ten year old. It made him feel like a pervert to tell her, "That is only one way to have sex; there are many other ways. Usually a boy and girl do it the way they both enjoy it most.

Ginny told me she enjoyed it; that it felt really good. But Hermione, I told you, you should talk to Ginny; I can't tell you how it feels for the girl.

Now let's go."

But she didn't want to go. Her feelings were in conflict as she watched. Like she told Harry it looked disgusting, taking a boy's thing into your mouth and it looked painful to have him stick it in you cunny; but Lavender didn't seem to be in pain, she seemed to enjoy Ron sliding in and out of her cunny.

As she watched them, a warm tingle spread from deep in her to all parts of her body; she wanted Ron to be doing that to her. The longer she watched the more she desired to do it with Ron. Suddenly she realized her hand had moved down between her legs and she was rubbing herself through her jeans.

When she looked down; Harry did to and she turned all red.

He said, "Hermione, don't be embarrassed. It's a natural thing to do; all girls, and all boys to, stimulate themselves when something gets them excited.

Hermione, I feel weird talking to you about this; but I know you need to talk with some one about sex. Like I said, I'm sure Ginny will tell you what you want to know; but, it's your choice. If you want to talk with me, we can go somewhere else where it's more private and I'll answer whatever questions I can.

Now please, let's give Ron and Lavender privacy."

They walked down the hall and Hermione said, "Harry, I need some answers from a boy's point of view first; then I'll want to talk with Ginny."

Harry pulled her into another classroom and said, "Alright Hermione, ask whatever you want."

She said, "I know you were thirteen and Ginny was twelve when you started having sex. I'm seventeen, and I still feel like I'm too young; what's the normal age for boys and girls to first have sex?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "There is no normal age; some start at eleven or twelve, others not until their older than you. People and their feelings mature at different ages. And a lot depends on meeting a person you feel deeply about.

Ginny and I had out mental connection; we could feel each other's feelings and that made us start at a younger age. Only you know what your feelings for Ron are; only you know if you're ready for sex."

"You said both boys and girls stimulate themselves when they get excited." she said. "How do you do that? How often do kids do it?"

Harry's face got red. He said, "You just sort of rub yourself down there. Look Hermione, it's different for boys and girls because we're built differently. Boys grab hold of their dick and rub it. I never saw a girl do it to herself; but I think they do the same thing as when a boy does to a girl while having sex.

The boy rubs the girl's clitoris and puts a finger or two into her cunny; so I suppose the girl does it like that to herself. You better ask Ginny if you want to know more.

As to how often, again I can't say for girls; but I guess their like boys. Some boys do it every day, some a few times a week, others only once in a while. Usually once a boy starts having sex with a girl; they do it to themselves less often because it feels better with the girl."

Hermione said, "Where do you do it at?"

Harry said, "You mean where do boys and girls in general do it; not me specifically, right."

"Yes.' she said.

"Again, for boys, mostly in their bed with the curtains pulled." he said. "Some guys do it in the loo; but there less privacy there. I guess girls are the same.

Anything else?"

Hermione said, "What Lavender was doing to Ron with her mouth; do boys like a girl to do that? And do boys ever do something like that to the girl; I mean use their mouth on a girl's cunny?"

Harry said, "Yes to both. I know it feels good when a girl does it to the boy; and I know Ginny liked it when I did it to her.

I know you think its disgusting Hermione; I can see it in your expression. But it's a normal thing for boys and girls to do; when you're ready to do it, I think you'll enjoy it to.

Ask Ginny how she feels about it. Now we really better go."

Hermione said, "You go Harry, I want to stay here and think about all this sex stuff."

After Harry was gone, Hermione went back to the room where Ron was with Lavender and watched for a while hoping to see more about how to have sex. They must have finished having sex; because they were just snogging now so after ten minutes Hermione went back to her room.

For the first time, at least for the first time she could remember, she masturbated herself to an orgasm. Despite enjoying it greatly; she felt guilty and went to look for Ginny. She needed a girl's reassurance that doing it didn't make her a bad person.

She found Ginny sitting with Dean in the common room. "Ginny," she said "I need to talk with you about something important. If you're busy now, I understand; but can we talk soon?"

Ginny said, "Sure Hermione; Dean, I have to go, see you later."

In the privacy of her room, Hermione told Ginny everything that happened with Ron, Lavender, about her talk with Harry, and what she did in her bed. "Ginny," she said "I know you tried to talk with me about sex last summer and I didn't want to hear it; but after seeing Ron with Lavender, I think I'm ready to learn more.

Harry tried, god bless him, but he was so embarrassed talking to me about sex, and his embarrassment made me so embarrassed, I couldn't ask him a lot of things I want to know. I know my mother should have explained sex to me but she never did; could you, would you take the time to help me."

Ginny felt odd; four years ago Hermione had explained a lot about sex to her from the books Hermione read on the subject. Then Hermione gave Ginny the books to read and now forgot everything. It would be strange going over the same thing; this time with her explaining it to Hermione.

Ginny remembered three years ago, when she and Hermione explaining sex to Dennis Creevey's girlfriend Bessie. But Bessie was an eleven year old orphan; she had no mother to go to and was two years younger than Ginny.

Explaining sex to Hermione who was two years older than Ginny just seemed weird; but Ginny couldn't say no. Hermione was her best friend and whatever happened to make her forget probably wasn't her own fault.

Ginny said, "I'll be glad to help; ask anything you want to know."

Their talk went on for hours; and even then Hermione asked if she thought of any other questions would Ginny be willing to talk more.


	31. Chapter 31 Making Up

Chapter XXXI – Making Up

As Christmas approached, Slughorn decided to have another party, and Harry could not avoid going. He planned on asking Ginny; but again he waited too long. Hermione told him Ginny was going with Dean.

Harry was getting angry about Ginny doing so many things with Dean; every time he asked her to do something; she told him Dean had already asked. Ginny insisted she and Dean were only friends and weren't doing anything other than spending time together. She also kept telling Harry if he wanted her to spend more time with her, he knew what he had to do.

Harry decided two could play at that game; if Ginny could spend time with a male friend, he could spend time with a female friend. But the girls hanging around him were so annoying he wouldn't even consider asking one of them. Romilda Vane had actually given him a box of chocolates in the hope that it would get him to ask her.

He thought of asking Hermione to Slughorn's party; but, he knew Ginny wouldn't be bothered by that. He and Hermione spent so much time together anyway. Then the day before the party he bumped into Luna in the hall and it hit him.

Luna was Ginny's friend and seeing him with her might make Ginny understand how he felt seeing her with Dean all the time.

"Luna," he said "would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"Thank you Harry;" she said "but you should go with Ginny."

"Ginny is going with Dean." he said. "She's upset with me; she been ignoring me since summer. So will you go with me; Slughorn expects me to bring a date and you're the only girl I'm friends with, except for Hermione."

Luna said, "I'll go with you on one condition; that you stop being too proud to do what Ginny asks of you so you can get back together. You two belong together.

She told me how much you hurt her by ignoring her last June after your godfather was killed. She loves you and wants to be with you; but she needs to know you still love her. She needs to know you love her so much that next time you're hurting, you'll put her needs on an even level of your own needs.

She's been hurting for the past six months thinking you don't love her enough to want to make up. She's my best friend and I want you promise that you'll court her, pamper her, do whatever she needs to show her you still love her.

I know if you promise me, you always keep your word. So do you promise?"

"Yes," Harry said "I promise. I'm going to stay at her house over Christmas break and I'll start courting her the first day we get there."

Luna said, "Then I'll be pleased to go to Slughorn's party with you."

What Harry didn't know was that Luna went straight to Ginny and told her of the promise she got from Harry. "If he breaks his promise," Luna told Ginny "you let me know because I have some really good hexes I've been wanting to try out on someone."

Ginny responded, "I have some good ones to; and I'm getting tired of waiting for him to smarten up. If he doesn't do something over Christmas, you'll have to wait in line to hex him."

When Harry and Luna arrived at the party, Ginny smiled at them and talked to Luna as if it were perfectly alright she was there with Harry. Harry wasn't nearly as friendly with Dean.

The next morning the train left for London and Harry spent the entire train ride home thinking of how he would approach Ginny. He had a Christmas present for her; a silver bracelet with a witch on a broom charm attached. He had actually bought it last May as a thank you when she had to take his place as seeker after Umbridge has suspended him; but he never got the chance to give it to her.

But he knew he had to save that for Christmas morning ; so what could he do right away when they got to the Burrow. He couldn't take her on a date because they couldn't leave the Burrow's protective wards. All he could think of was to ask her to take a walk around the protected area together; and that sounded kind of lame. Finally he got Hermione alone and asked her for an idea.

"Ginny always makes homemade Christmas decorations for the house." Hermione said. "As soon as we get to the Burrow, approach her and say something like, "The way things have been going with Voldemort this year, I think everyone needs some cheering up. Maybe decorating the Burrow for Christmas earlier than normal would help. I know you do that every year and wonder if we can work together and get started today."

"I'm sure she'll say yes and that will give you time together to start talking. Then a walk outside or offering to help her bake the tarts and cookies. And don't try to kiss her right away; you've really hurt her so you have to start with these small things and let you relationship build back slowly."

Late that evening, Harry sat on one end of the kitchen table and Ginny around corner of the table from him. The table couldn't be seen because of the huge pile of homemade Christmas decorations covering it. They had been talking more normally than any time since before the events at the Department of Mysteries; but, about everything except their problem.

Both seemed to be avoiding their situation which suited Harry. Hermione had said, "Go slowly." and he wanted to relieve tension not push Ginny into a discussion she wasn't ready for.

Next morning Harry knew Mrs. Weasley planned to start baking Christmas treats, and Ginny was to help. He woke early and went to the kitchen before they got up; he wanted them to think he was just hungry and wanted an early morning bowl of cereal.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and seeing him said, "Harry, I need the table to start baking, could you take your bowl and finish it in the sitting room so I can get started."

Just then Ginny entered and Harry said, "I'm done Mrs. Weasley. If you want, I can help you. I did a lot of cooking at my aunt's house, but never baking. I think I should learn; after all in eight months I'll be seventeen and out on my own. I'll have to be able to make my own food and I'll be wanting cookies, tarts, and other baked treats occasionally. If I have to learn; I might as well learn from you. Your baked goods are the best I ever tasted."

She smiled and said, "Why thank you Harry. I hope you know you'll always be welcome to come here for a meal; but if you really want to learn I'll be happy to teach you baking.

You can start by helping Ginny measure out ingredients into monkey dishes. We're starting with mince pies; and when you have everything ready for them, start measuring ingredients for treacle tarts.

Ginny, get monkey dishes lined up on the counter and show Harry in which cupboards all the baking things are kept."

Ginny looked at Harry and a smug little smile flashed on her face for just a second. "He's finally trying;" she thought "now how long do I have to make him work at it before forgiving him?"

She opened a cupboard and as she brought out a lot of small bowls she said, "Now pay attention Harry. When you bake you never pour the ingredients into the main mixing bowl. If you get a bloody egg, or your dairy ingredients have soured, or weevils have gotten into your flour the entire batch of dough is ruined.

Each ingredient goes into a small bowl called a monkey dish and gets lined up in the order they have to be mixed in. That gives you a chance to double check you have the right amount of each ingredient and to dump out anything that has gone bad.

Now come here and look at the recipe in the cookbook."

She had him do the work of measuring while she watched, Harry noticed that she pressed right up against his back as she looked over his shoulder and that made him smile.

"She's giving me a sign;" he thought "she's ready to make up. Then he remembered again what Hermione said, "Go slow." He tried to concentrate on the instructions she was giving but his mind kept drifting to her as she pressed against him.

"Harry be careful!" she said loudly. "Look what you did."

Harry's mind came back into focus and he saw he had hit the egg he was cracking on the outside edge of the monkey dish instead of the inside edge. The egg oozed down onto the table instead of into the bowl.

"Sorry," he said "I guess I was thinking of something else."

She smiled at him for the first time in six months and said, "That's alright, accidents happen. Here let me show you a trick with eggs."

She took an egg in her hand holding by wrapping her fingers around it, with her thumb on one end of the egg and her little finger on the other end. She said, "With experience, you can tap it just hard enough to crack it, and then spread the shell halves dropping the egg in the bowl without letting any shell fall in."

She did just she said; then picked up two eggs, one in each hand and cracked both perfectly at the same time. "See," she said "now you try; but with one egg only."

It looked easy; but Harry's egg smashed and bits of shell dropped into the monkey dish. "Too hard." she said. "Not only did you get shells in the bowl; but you broke the yolk. In some recipes you have to separate the yolk from the white so you need to crack the egg without breaking the yolk. Let me help you so you can see how hard to hit it."

She put an egg in his hand then got in front of him and pulled his arms around her so he was now pressed against her as she had been against him before. She put her hand on top of his and brought his hand down cracking the egg perfectly.

"See," she said "did you feel how that was."

She turned to face him and saw his face was bright red. She felt her face blush too when he said, "That did feel perfect. I felt it was perfect for the first time in months."

The tension had been broken and the whole morning passed with them having many similar moments. Even Ron coming in to ask Harry if he wanted to play Wizard chess didn't ruin things. Harry just said, "No thanks Ron; I'm enjoying myself right here."

The baking was still going on at noon; but Mrs. Weasley took a twenty minute break so everyone could eat. As lunch ended Ginny said,"Mom, do you still need me to help? I have another chore that I need to get done."

Mrs. Weasley answered, "Well, all the cleanup of the bowls, baking sheets, and such still has to be done."

Hermione said, "I'll be glad to do that Mrs. Weasley. After Harry helped with all the baking, the least I can do is help clean up."

Mrs. Weasley "Thank you Hermione." then asked, "What else do you have to do Ginny."

"I haven't picked the mistletoe to finish the decorations yet." Ginny said. "But I'll need someone to help me."

Everyone at the table looked at Harry and he said, "I'll help you; after it was me that brought up doing the decorations yesterday. I'll get my coat."

"No," Ginny said.

Harry interrupted with "No; you don't want me to help?"

Ginny looked at him and said, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, 'No, don't get a coat; put on two of those old sweatshirts you own, the oldest torn ones you own.' I'll get mine on and see you back here in ten minutes."

When Harry got back to the kitchen Ginny was waiting with a basket. "Let's go.", she said, taking his hand.

After they closed the door Ron said, "What's with Ginny saying she needs help to get the mistletoe? She's been climbing that old oak to get the mistletoe since she was tall enough to reach the bottom limb by herself. And before that she climbed by herself once Bill or Charlie gave her a lift to that lowest branch."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and made a clucking noise. "Ron, didn't you notice Harry trying to make up with Ginny last night by helping with the decorations. And do you think he really wanted hang around the kitchen all morning to learn how to bake.

Well Ginny asking for help picking mistletoe is her way of showing she's accepting his efforts and is ready to forgive him."

She glanced at Hermione doing dishes and then back to Ron adding, "You could take a lesson from Harry about making up with people you've hurt."

As they walked holding hands Ginny said, "Harry, don't you remember second year Herbology? We'll have to climb a tree to get the mistletoe. A heavy jack makes that really hard. Also dead branches catch on and rip your clothes; that's why we wear old thin sweatshirts."

She stopped walking and looked at Harry. He just looked back at her waiting for her to continue and finally she said, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

He wasn't sure of himself and said, "I wasn't sure you were ready to let me kiss you."

Instead of answering, she dropped the basket she had been carrying and looked up. Harry followed her example also looking up and finally noticed they were next to an old oak tree and above them the branches were heavily laden with mistletoe.

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back as he leaned in and kissed her for the first time in six months.

She said, "Hold me around my waist and give me a lift so I can reach that low branch."

Harry looked at the branch she was pointing to and realized she could easily reach it on her own; but did as she asked and put his hands on her waist lifting her only inches before she scrambled up the tree.

"Come on Harry," she said "I or do I have to do all the work myself."

He grabbed the branch and swung his feet up following her more than thirty feet up the tree.

"Break off bunches of mistletoe and drop them to the ground." she said. "We'll gather them up when we get back to the ground."

It wasn't easy to reach a lot of the mistletoe which was growing out on thin branches; but after fifteen minutes they had picked quite a bit.

"How much do you plan on gathering?" he asked. "If we take it all there won't be any for next year."

"Don't worry Harry;" she said "it grows back and if we don't take quite a bit it will kill this oak. Remember what Professor Sprout said; it's semi parasitic and sucks the sap from the tree; so by picking most of the mistletoe we're actually helping keep the tree alive."

When they finally got back to the ground Ginny said, "Help me gather a basket full of the best pieces so we can give some to relatives and friends for their house. The rest we'll just leave on the ground."

On the way back to the house Harry took his first good look at her since coming down from the tree. He laughed and she stopped walking and turned toward him asking, "What's so funny Mr. Potter?"

He was worried he offended her just when things were starting to go so well; so he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you; but your sweatshirt is all torn, you have smears of sap on your face, and you have a bunch of twigs stuck in your hair."

Ginny now laughed and said, "And you think you're ready to go to the Yule Ball just the way you are, do you." She reached and pulled a couple of twigs from Harry's hair then rubbed his cheek with her mitten showing him the sap she had collected on it.

"I told you that's why we wear old clothes." she said. "We'll clean up when we get home."

Then she took a piece of mistletoe from the basket and held it over her head. She smiled and said, "I'm I too scruffy to kiss; or do you think you can manage to forget how I look?"

"You look more beautiful than I could imagine." he said as he put his arms around her pulling her against him for a passionate kiss.

The next day, Ginny approached him and asked, "Harry, are you ready to talk about our problem? I am, I've missed you so much and want to clear up any leftover bad feelings. Do you want to take a walk?"

Harry had been wondering if she was ready to talk and planned to ask her after Christmas; but this was better. They walked and talked for more than a hour. She repeated what she had told him six months ago, about she felt after dying at the department of mysteries and coming back because she wanted to be with him so much. How he hurt her feelings by ignoring her; and how she needed to know he loved her now that they were not connected mentally.

He told her how sorry he was that he hurt her; this time not trying to make excuses for himself. Then he asked, "Can we be together again? I can't stand being without you anymore."

She said, "I'm not ready to take back your promise ring and necklace today. I think we still need more time together to get that feeling back. But, I think we can say we're going steady."

Harry was disappointed, but remembered again what Hermione said, "Go slowly." He realized this was progress and asked, "What does going steady mean exactly?"

Ginny responded, "We sit together in the common room and for meals, we hold hand walking in the halls, we go to Hogsmeade together, and we do other special things like dates on the weekends. Most of all we let all the girls chasing you know to back off. Is that agreeable to you?"

Harry said, "Yes, anything you want so I can be with you again. But I have two questions. Do we let Dean know to back off hanging around you all the time; and do you have an idea of how long it will be before you're ready to take another step toward what we had before?"

Ginny frowned and said, "I don't want you to get angry with me Harry; but I have a confession to make. Dean was only hanging around with me because I asked him to help me make you jealous."

"What!" Harry said. "What do you mean by that?"

Ginny looked down at her feet for a minute before saying, "After all summer of waiting for you to apologize without you ever seeming to want to; I thought I could make you jealous by making you think another boy wanted me and I was interested in him. I thought it would encourage you to do something to get me back.

Then there was the problem of boys from other houses that started getting too friendly for me to be comfortable. I figured I didn't want a bunch of boys following me around asking for dates like the girls were doing to you; so I thought if I could get one of our friends to hang around with me I could kill two dragons with one spell.

If I pretended to already have a new boyfriend; I would keep other boys from bothering me and make you jealous at the same time.

I thought of Neville first; he's such a good friend I thought for sure he would help me if I asked. But I was wrong, Neville thought it was a dirty trick and said he wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. I didn't ask Seamus because he's seeing Padma Patil and I knew she would get angry.

So I asked Dean and explained that all I wanted him to do was, when he didn't have something else important to do, he would hang around me where you could see him. I asked him if it was okay, that if you took me for granted, like waiting till the last minute to ask me to go to Hogsmeade, that I would tell you he had already asked me. I did the same for Slughorn's party to.

Dean was never interested in me; and he never actually asked me out. He knew I was your girlfriend despite the fact that we were arguing at the time. He was just trying to be a friend and help us get back together.

Don't be angry with me Harry. It was a foolish thing for me to do now that I look back at it; but at the time I was desperate to try to get you realize how you hurt me."

Harry seemed angry and asked, "If Dean wasn't actually after you; what about that time Ron and I saw you two on the staircase after Quidditch and he asked you for just one kiss."

"I set that up;" Ginny said, her face bright red. "Dean didn't want to do it because he thought you would get so upset you'd hit him or put some horrible hex on him. I had to beg him and promise I wouldn't let you hurt him. I knew you always came back that way so we waited until we heard you. I didn't think about Ron doing something like he did. That almost turned out real bad.

Please Harry, I'm sorry; don't let my foolishness break us up again."

The last thing Harry wanted was for their makeup to go bad; and as he thought of it he was kind of happy Ginny wanted him back so badly she would do something so desperate. Actually it was kind of his fault; if he had any brains, he would have seriously apologized when he should have and the whole thing with Dean wouldn't have happened.

"I'm not angry," he said to her "I'll never do anything to upset you again; I never want us to be in this situation again.

So how long do you think before we get back the way we were?"

Ginny said, "Let's give it till Valentine's Day. Not only will that give us enough time to grow close again and forget what happened; but it will get all the other girls time to adjust to you being off the market again."

Harry said, "A kiss to seal the agreement?" And the agreement was sealed passionately.

Christmas morning the family gathered near the tree to open presents. The Weasleys gave their usual homemade presents including to Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave Ginny a good set of quills and fancy parchment. Mrs. Weasley got a new housecoat to replace what Hermione noticed to be her old kitchen stained one. Mr. Weasley got a set of batteries including all common sizes. All the other boys including Ron got gift certificates to Honeydukes. Harry got two books both on DADA with spells guaranteed to stop general hexes and curses.

Harry gave all the boys except Ron gift certificates to meals at the Leakey Cauldron; he knew Fred, George, and Bill ate there almost every day. Ron got his usual box of chocolates. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got a certificate for a meal at a fancy Muggle Italian Restaurant half a block from the Ministry of Magic. "I thought Mrs. Weasley might enjoy getting out of the kitchen for a nice night out and Mr. Weasley might enjoy seeing a Muggle restaurant."

Hermione got two books back from Harry; but not on DADA. One was Advanced Rune Translations and the other was on Practical Applications of Arithmancy.

Harry saved Ginny's present for last. When she opened it and everyone saw the silver bracelet and charm; she, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all gasped together, "Oh, how beautiful."

Harry said, "It's a bracelet for witches that play Quidditch. As soon as I saw it I knew I had to get it for you. There are seven charms to the entire set. The clerk told me the witch on the broomstick should come with the bracelet. Then the other charms can be added in any order. There's a quaffel, a golden snitch, a pair of bludgers, a pair of beater bats, a set of three goal hoops, and a wizard on a broomstick. Some day, I hope it will mean something special when you wear it with the witch and wizard together."

Ginny started to cry as she said, "That would have very special meaning." She wiped her cheeks free of tears before getting up and taking Harry into the next room to show her thanks.


	32. Chapter 32 Hospital Ward Again

Chapter XXXII – Hospital Ward Again

The train ride back to Hogwarts proved interesting right from the time they arrive on platform 9¾ holding hands. Word spread in waves from girl to girl; Harry and Ginny were together again. While Harry got their things into a compartment; Ginny's friends gathered round her to here the story of their makeup.

Hermione and Ron were still gone with the Prefects; so Neville and Luna were the only others in the compartment with Ginny and Harry. The train was underway only about fifteen minutes when Dean Thomas opened the compartment door. "Hi," he said, "Ginny, I heard you made up with Harry."

Harry had considered what he should say to Dean since that day Ginny had told him what she had asked Dean to do. Now he stood up and stepped quickly toward Dean pulling his wand at the same time.

Dean took two steps back out into the hall and Ginny yelled, "Harry!"

Harry stopped, looked at Ginny, then turned back toward Dean and smiled. "Gotcha!" he said. Then he put his wand away and held out his hand to Dean. "I'm not mad at you. Ginny explained the whole deal she arranged with you; but I couldn't help giving you a little scare.

I admit you had me upset all last semester but I suppose I actually owe you thanks for keeping other boys away from Ginny until I came to my senses."

Dean shook Harry's hand and said, "Blimey Harry, when you came at me just now I thought for sure I was going back to Hogwarts as a slug or toad or something.

Anyway, I glad things worked out; you and Ginny belong together; and I didn't think I could go on pretending any longer. Some of the stares you gave me last semester almost made me wet my knickers."

Neville chimed in, "That's why I wouldn't do it. I knew if Harry got mad enough I would have done more than wet myself."

Luna interrupted Neville with, "All that doesn't matter now; Ginny and Harry are back the way they belong so everything's right again."

Harry said, "Not quite, Ginny hasn't taken my promise ring and necklace back yet. I still have some work ahead of me proving to her how I feel. But, we feel good about how things are going and are happy."

The one down side was Romilda Vane. Three hours into the ride, Hermione and Ron had finished their duties and came to the compartment. Ginny said, "Hermione, I have to go to the loo; want to come along."

They had only gone one car when Romilda came from the opposite direction. "Don't look so happy Weasley." Romilda said. "He was stuck with you over Christmas break and you managed to trick him into thinking he fancies you again. But once were back at school and he has me around again; he'll see how much better off he'll be with me."

Ginny knew Harry wasn't interested in Romilda or any other girl so she gave Romilda a smug little smile and tried to squeeze past her; but Romilda gave Ginny a shove which made her stumble and hit the wall. Hermione started to say, "That's ten points …" but never got the chance to finish.

They were outside the compartment where Ginny's roommates were sitting. The compartment door had flow open in the middle of Hermione's sentence and a series of hexes hit Romilda. All her long black hair, including her eyelashes, eyebrows, and presumably all her other hair, fell off leaving her completely bald.

Her teeth began to grow like a beaver's; Hermione remembered when Malfoy used that curse on her fourth year. Other curses made warts formed all over her face, and her big d-cup breasts shrank until she was completely flat chested.

All Ginny's friends were laughing hysterically and Ginny and Hermione joined in. Romilda screamed, turned, and ran back the way she had come. Hermione yelled after her, "That loss of ten points still counts."

By the end of January the semester was going well for Harry. He and Ginny were doing things together every weekend as time from Ginny's studies for her OWLs permitted. All the girls had stopped bothering Harry, even Romilda. Quidditch practices were going well. Katie Bell had still not returned to school but Dean was fitting in nicely now that the whole matter of Ginny was no longer an issue.

Harry's sessions with Dumbledore were still mostly stories of Tom Riddle's life, but something new had been added. Dumbledore had shown Harry a memory about Riddle from Professor Slughorn and told Harry the memory was altered. He didn't know why Slughorn had changed the memory; but said he needed to know what the original version was. He gave Harry the assignment of getting Slughorn to tell Harry the true memory about Riddle.

Only two things bothered Harry; one was Draco Malfoy. Harry still thought Malfoy had been recruited as a Death Eater and was up to some scheme, but Ron and Hermione refused to believe him. Ginny also told him, "But Harry, you have no proof. Forget Malfoy, you told Dumbledore, now it's his responsibility to look into it."

The other thing bothering him, and almost everyone else in Gryffindor tower, was Ron and Lavender. She hung on him constantly, snogging Ron every chance she got, and talking to him in a sort of sickening sweet type of baby talk. Fortunately, most days before someone yelled about it, the couple would sneak out to some secluded room or broom closet for sex.

Harry and Ginny both tried to comfort Hermione telling her that Ron would get tired of being treated that way and come to his senses. They told Hermione to be patient and Ron would realize how much better a girlfriend she would be than Lavender.

Valentine's Day arrived, and that weekend Harry and Ginny went to Hogsmeade together. As they sat in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Parlor; Harry rememberedthe last time he had asked Ginny to wear his promise ring, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore were present. This time he couldn't ask Ron because Lavender would want to come and Hermione wouldn't. Dumbledore of course was not invited; both Harry and Ginny remembered that feeling afterward that Dumbledore had maneuvered them into being together. Well, they were both happy whether Dumbledore had planned them to be that way or it just happened.

Hermione, Luna, and Neville were here this time when Harry held out the ring and asked Ginny the same question the same as the first time. He said, "The emerald represents my family; it's green like my eyes. Maybe the red ruby is supposed to represent someone with red hair. With my friends her to witness this, I ask you Ginny Weasley, knowing how serious this is to me and my family, would you accept my promise ring and vow to be faithful to me forever as I am vowing to be faithful to you?"

And just like the first time Ginny's eyes were also filled with tears as she said, "Yes Harry, I love you and will love you forever."

Harry took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he said, "Will you also wear my mother's chain?"

Again she said yes and Harry undid the clasp and moved her hair out of the way so the chain rested around her neck then he refastened the clasp. The two chains began to glow again and after a few seconds stopped.

This time Hermione was joined in crying by Luna. Neville stood and hugged Ginny then shook hands with Harry.

"I wasn't there the first time;" he said "but I'm happy you asked me this time. Congratulations, both of you." Then Hermione and Luna took turns hugging Harry and Ginny offering their congratulations.

Harry was more comfortable now that Ginny had the ring and chain on. He knew she was protected again from magical attacks and the chain would warn him if she got in and kind of danger.

The rest of February passed quickly and it was March first, Ron's seventeenth birthday. Harry woke to the noise of Ron opening presents brought during the night by house elves. Harry opened his trunk and tossed his present to Ron saying; "Happy birthday."

Ron looked like he was awake for some time; he was already dressed. He said, "Thanks" and waved to Harry as he continued opening things from his family. Dean, Seamus, and Neville added their presents and Seamus asked, "Ron, are you going to take all day opening your loot; it's time for breakfast."

Harry as he did every morning was looking for the Marauder's Map to check on where Malfoy was and he answered, "Let him enjoy himself; we'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

The others left just as Harry found the map under an old box of chocolates. Thinking of finding Malfoy, he couldn't remember why he had a box of chocolates. He shrugged and thought, "Maybe I bought them for Ginny when I was figuring how I was going to get her back."

Well, he didn't want them so he tossed the box to Ron saying, "Oi Ron, here's something else for your birthday."

He spent five minutes looking for Malfoy but couldn't find him. He wondered if Malfoy was sneaking out of the castle somehow. Putting the map back he got dressed and said, "Let's go to breakfast Ron; you can finish opening your presents later."

As harry walked to the door; Ron didn't move. Harry said again, "Ron, let's go to breakfast."

Again, Ron didn't answer and Harry looked over. Ron had a blank expression on his face and Harry began to get worried. "Ron," he yelled this time "breakfast."

Finally Ron responded, "You go Harry; I couldn't eat anything unless she was there with me."

Harry rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to wait for Lavender to go with them. In fact he thought he would toss his breakfast if he had to watch Ron and Lavender snogging while he ate.

"Come on Ron, you'll see her after breakfast." Harry said; thinking to himself "I hope you'll see her after I've left the room."

Ron said, "No I won't see her later."

Harry thought, "Maybe this is my lucky day, maybe they broke up."; but he said, "Sure you will Ron; I'm sure she has a birthday present for you."

"No she won't." Ron said "She doesn't even know my name, much less my birthday."

Harry was puzzled by what Ron said and though he dreaded bringing up the topic of Lavender he asked, "What do you mean? Of course she knows your name; she knew it before you two started snogging and having sex all the time. And she knows your birthday is today; I heard her telling you last week that she had something special for you."

Ron turned all red and yelled at Harry, "Don't talk about her like that. She wouldn't have sex with me or anyone else; she's not that kind of girl."

She's not the kind of girl to have sex with anyone? Harry's thoughts immediately turned to Hermione. Was Ron thinking about making up with Hermione?

He asked, "Since when are you thinking of getting back with Hermione?"

Ron gave Harry a funny look and said, "What does Hermione have to do with anything? She doesn't even like Romilda since that episode on the train with Ginny."

"Romilda Vane?" Harry said slowly "Who said anything about Romilda?"

Ron answered, "Haven't you been listening to me Harry. I just told you I'm in love with Romilda; but she doesn't even know who I am."

Harry stood with his mouth open not knowing what was happening. Then he saw smears of chocolate on Ron's lips and he looked down at the box of chocolates on Ron's bed. "The chocolates," he thought to himself "that's where the chocolate came from. Romilda Vane gave them to me before Christmas when she was trying to get me to ask her to Slughorn's party. I bet she put a love potion in them."

He started to laugh, but stopped himself. It was his fault Ron ate the chocolates; he should have thrown the box away as soon as she gave them to him. Now Ron was acting crackers and if he let Ron go out in public he would make a fool of himself; and Harry knew that would be his fault to.

Harry started thinking of what he had to do. Slughorn had shown them love potions in their first class and said there were antidotes to them. He had to get Ron to Slughorn's office before he got into any trouble. He said, "Come on Ron, we have to see Professor Slughorn."

Ron said, "No, I don't want to see Slughorn; I want to see Romilda."

"Romilda is in Slughorn's office." Harry said. "She takes extra lessons with him and if you ask nicely, maybe he'll let you take extra lessons with her."

"Really Harry," Ron said "let's go before her class is over."

Harry took Ron by the arm and led him down the steps to the common room. Before they reached the bottom of the steps however Harry saw trouble coming; Lavender was waiting for Ron.

"There's my Ron-Ron." she said in her sickening baby voice. "Happy birthday precious; let me give you a great big kiss."

Ron brushed past her and said, "Don't bother me; Harry is taking me to meet Romilda."

Lavender's mouth fell open and she looked at Harry. "Why are you taking him to meet…." That was all she got out before Harry interrupted her.

"It's a long story," he said as they continued to walk away from her "Ron will have to explain when we get back." And they were through the exit before she could open her mouth again.

Harry held Ron with one hand so he wouldn't wander away; and knocked on Slughorn's office door with his other hand.

Slughorn opened the door and said, "Harry, it's much too early; why don't you come back after noon?"

Before he could close the door Harry yelled, "Wait Professor; this is sort of an emergency. My friend Ron accidently ate some chocolates that a girl had laced with love potion. It's his birthday; and if he wanders about like this he'll get into trouble. Couldn't you mix up a quick antidote sir?"

Slughorn looked at Ron who was grinning and staring off into space and said, "Alright, it's not that hard to mix."

As Harry pulled Ron through the door Ron asked, "Where's Romilda; Harry, you told me Romilda would be here. Romilda, Romilda, come out."

Slughorn asked Harry, "Looks like he got a big dose. Do you have any idea what love potion it was and how much he took?"

"No sir." Harry said. "The potion was mixed in the chocolate; I don't know how much she put in or how many of the chocolates Ron ate."

Slughorn started mixing ingredients and said, "If we knew which potion it was; a specific antidote would be best. But without knowing; he'll have to take a general antidote. Do you know if the potion was made recently; they get stronger was they age."

Harry looked worried and said, "The girl gave the chocolates to me before Christmas; she wanted me to ask her to your party. That means the potion is at least two and a half months old."

Slughorn said, "Most likely older since she probably bought it; I doubt if she mixed it herself. The ingredients are kept locked up for this very reason.

All factors considered; your friend better drink the entire glass of antidote."

Harry took the glass from Slughorn and handed it to Ron saying, "Drink this."

Ron took the glass and said, "Why? Where's Romilda? You said she would be here."

Slughorn said, "She's on her way; this is a tonic so you won't be too nervous to talk to her when she gets here."

Ron smiled and downed the entire glass. He sat on the divan and after thirty seconds his grin disappeared and his eyes focused in on Harry and Slughorn.

"How did I get here?" he asked. "What happened to me? I feel terrible and my mouth tastes like dragon dung."

Harry answered, "You accidently took a love potion meant for me. Professor Slughorn was nice enough to mix up an antidote for you."

Ron looked at Slughorn and said, "Thanks Professor."

"Think nothing of it." Slughorn said. "Harry explained what happened and that today is your birthday. Couldn't let you wander about like a fool proclaiming your love for this Romilda girl. You don't actually love her do you?"

"No sir." Ron said. Then to Harry he questioned, "I didn't actually proclaim love for Romilda in front of anyone?"

Harry shook his head no but said nothing about Ron telling Lavender he was going to meet Romilda."

Ron's head sagged into his hands and he moaned, "Oh, I feel really rotten."

Slughorn pulled out a bottle of Oak Matured Mead and said, "Love potion hangover; quite common at the dose you got. You need a pick me up; and considering it's your birthday, let's have a toast to your escape from this girl's conniving."

He poured three glasses, handed one to Ron then the second to Harry saying, "Here's to finding the right girl."

But Ron didn't wait for the toast; as soon as Slughorn handed him the glass he downed it in one.

As Harry and Slughorn clinked glasses Ron collapsed to the floor and started having convulsions. He was foaming at the mouth as Harry bent over shaking Ron and calling his name.

Slughorn seemed in shock and didn't move an inch still holding his glass. Harry stood, knocked the glass from Slughorn's hand and said, "Its poison; Professor we have to do something."

But Slughorn was unresponsive. Harry remembered a few weeks ago Slughorn discussed antidotes to poisons in class and mentioned that Bezoars counteract most poisons. He knew there was a box of Bezoars in Slughorn's potions kit; he had shown them one during that class. Harry ran to the kit and rummaged through until he found the Bezoar. Running back to Ron, he lifted Ron's head and pushed the Bezoar down Ron's throat.

It was just before noon and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were standing in the hall in front of the hospital room where Ron was lying in bed. After the Bezoar seemed to stop Ron's symptoms; Harry got Slughorn to send his Patronus to tell Madam Pomfrey what happened. When she arrived, Harry raced back to Gryffindor common room to tell Ginny; but she wasn't there.

He went to the dining hall and found Ginny sitting with Hermione. When he explained about Ron; they left the rest of their food and hurried to the hospital wing. They had been there since Ron had been brought up from Slughorn's office. Ginny and Harry talked the whole time speculating on how poison could have gotten in the bottle of Meade; but Hermione never said a word.

She stood with her back to the wall opposite the hospital doors sobbing quietly for more than two hours now. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived at noon her eyes were bright red and Madam Pomfrey had asked if she wanted a calming potion. She just shook her head no.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were allowed in to see Ron; but Fred and George, who had come earlier to visit Ron for his birthday, were forced to stay in the hall with the others. When the Weasleys left with Dumbledore to discuss the situation; Madam finally allowed them in.

Ron was not awake and Madam said, "He'll be alright but the potion I gave him will keep him asleep most of the time for the next few days. He may partially wake; but he won't be able to talk with you, though he may babble nonsense from time to time. You lot can stay with him if you want; but he won't know you're here. After that he'll have to stay a few more day before he'll be strong enough to go back to class.

Harry asked, "I thought the Bezoar counteracted the poison?"

"It did," Madam said "but not before the poison did damage to many of his organs. My potions will help him restore the damaged tissues. He'll need at least five different potions a day for a week."

Ginny sat in a chair on one side of Ron's bed holding his hand and Hermione did the same on the other side. The boys stood around the bed discussing what happened. After an hour Dumbledore and the Weasleys returned. Dumbledore asked Harry, "We need more details, perhaps you could tell us exactly what happened."

Harry related the story which everyone else had already heard and added. "The Mead had to be poisoned; we've been discussing it and think the poison must have been meant for Professor Slughorn not Ron."

"Possibly," said Dumbledore "but there are other possibilities also. Now I must go and speak with Professor Slughorn concerning all this. Molly, Arthur, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Mr. Weasley said, "Thank you Dumbledore; but since Ron will be sleeping for days, and now that we know he is safe, we must return home. We're sure Madam Pomfrey will take good care of him; and this lot will let us know when he wakes up."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron then to Harry. She rushed and hugged Harry saying, "Thank you Harry. It seems half the Weasley family owes their lives to you. You saved Ginny second year, Arthur last year, and now Ron."

After the Weasleys left, Fred and George also said they had a meeting to attend. They were considering buying Zonko's Joke shop as a branch for their store in Hogsmeade.

The girls continued to hold Ron's hands and Harry paced back and forth along Ron's bed for almost another hour before chaos struck in the form of Lavender arriving.

"Where's my Ron-Ron?" she yelled as she came through the hospital door. "Is he alright?"

She stopped dead when she saw the situation; and started on Harry first. "What did you do to my Ron-Ron? Why wasn't I told what happened immediately?"

Harry stood with his mouth open for a few seconds then said, "I didn't do anything to Ron; and there wasn't time to find you or tell you anything."

She glared at him and yelled, "I saw you with him this morning. You wouldn't even tell me where you were taking him; and you gave him a poisoned drink.

And why were you going to introduce him to Romilda Vane in the first place. I know you don't like me; so I guess you want to break us up and get him to see her instead."

She was talking so fast Harry couldn't even start answering her.

Lavender then turned toward Hermione, pointed at her and said, "You had time to tell her and she doesn't even belong here. I'm Ron's girlfriend and she doesn't even talk to him."

She turned back to Harry and said, "So, answer me; or are you afraid to tell me the truth?"

It wasn't Harry who answered; it was Hermione. She stood up and said, "Stop babbling you dimbo. You're blaming Harry for things he didn't do and showing all of us what an idiot you are."

Lavender turned back to Hermione, screamed, "You just shut your mouth and stay away from my boyfriend you big slag." Then she rushed at Hermione, and before Hermione could react, Lavender grabbed a double handful of Hermione's bushy hair and started shaking Hermione's head.

Hermione tried to back away but her knees hit the chair she had been sitting on and both girls fell to the floor. They rolled about for several seconds screaming at each other, pulling hair, and trying to scratch each other's eyes out. Finally Harry managed to get a grip around Lavender's waist and Ginny got around from the other side of the bed to try and pull Lavender's hand free from Hermione's hair.

Hearing the noise, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and said, "If you can't be quiet, you'll…"Madam never finished because coming around the corner, she saw the brawl.

"Stop this," she said "stop it right now or I'll have you all suspended."

By then Ginny had managed to break Lavender's grip on Hermione's hair and Harry was able to drag Lavender across the floor a few feet from Hermione.

But now, Hermione's temper was at full steam; and she got up going straight for Lavender who was struggling to get free of Harry's grip. Ginny jumped between the girls and said, "Hermione, calm down, you're a prefect and this isn't like you to fight."

"Hermione yelled, "Get out of my way Ginny; I'm going to tear her to pieces with my bare hands, and feed the pieces to Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. She doesn't deserve a boy like Ron. No, today is his seventeenth birthday, she doesn't deserve a man like Ron; he's too good for a slut like her."

Hermione pushed to get around Ginny and go after Lavender, but then they heard Ron say, "Ermione. Ermione, where are you?"

Hermione stopped struggling to get around Ginny and turned to Ron. She took his hand and her other hand ran through his hair. "I'm here Ron." she said. "I'm right here, don't worry; I won't leave you. You'll be alright; I'll stay with you."

Lavender also stopped struggling against Harry. She yelled, "You three did something to him this morning. What was it; a love potion so he would like that whore? This isn't over; I'll get even with the lot of you. Just wait."

Lavender turned to leave and Ginny said, "If I ever see you come close to Ron, or even look at Ron the wrong way again, Hermione won't get the chance to feed you to the Skrewts."

After Lavender was gone; Madam Pomfrey, who had listened to the entire fight said, "I'll not have you disturbing my patient. You'll all have to leave."

Harry looked at Ginny and she looked back. "Harry and I will go," Ginny said, "but Hermione stays."

Madam said, "I'm in charge here; I say who can stay and who leaves."

Harry said, "Please Madam, look at them. Hermione needs to be here; and Ron needs her. There won't be any trouble."

Madam looked and said, "Alright Miss Granger can stay."

When Harry and Ginny got back to the common room they found McLaggen waiting.

"I heard Weasley won't be out of the hospital in time for Saturday's Quidditch match. That means I'll be playing keeper. Right?"

Harry was too tired to argue; "Yeah, I guess so." Was all he said before kissing Ginny and heading up to his room.

Over the next week he came to regret those words deeply.

At each practice all week McLaggen spent more time telling everyone else how to play their positions then he did playing his own position properly. After Harry repeatedly told him to stop without success; McLaggen tried to tell Ginny how to approach the goal properly. Ginny came in for a goal at high speed; but instead of putting the Quaffel in the hoop, she turned and smashed it into McLaggen's face breaking his nose.

"Maybe you should learn to play your own position before you tell others how to play theirs." she said.

He glared at her as he landed to head to the hospital wing. When he was gone; Harry said, Ginny, please don't injure our own team members."

The rest of the team burst into laughter. Harry tried hard not to laugh; and said, "Alright, I know he's been a pain; but we don't have another keeper so we'll have to put up with him.

Ginny answered, "Why, we'd almost be better off without a keeper than having McLaggen; he missed at least twenty goals during practice. Do you think he won't be the same in the match? I think by the end of the match Saturday, we'll all be sorry he's on the team.

Ginny was a better seer than Trelawney. Twenty minutes into the match Gryffindor was down seventy to forty. McLaggen did just as he had done in practice; spent time telling the others what they were doing wrong and missing shot after shot from the other team.

Harry was distracted from looking for the Snitch because he constantly had to tell McLaggen to get back in position. Then Harry heard Luna, who somehow had talked McGonagall into letting her be the game announcer say McLaggen had taken the bat from one of the beaters. Just as Harry turned to yell at McLaggen again the Bludger McLaggen hit caught Harry in the back of the head.

Harry woke to bright lights and a voice that said, "Nice of you to visit." It was Ron's voice.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You took a Bludger to the head." Ron said.

"I know that." Harry said. "I meant what happened in the match; I guess we lost. Do you know how badly?"

"Not as bad as you would think." Ron said. "Hermione came in with you on the stretcher and Ginny arrived as soon as the match was over still in her bloody Quidditch robe."

"Why were Ginny's robes bloody?" Harry asked. "Was she hurt to; is she here in the hospital to?"

Ron said, "Let me finish. No, Ginny wasn't hurt; she had your blood on her robes. As Madam worked on you they told me the whole story.

When you were knocked out, you fell off your broom. Peaks and Coots managed to grab your robes and slow you enough that you didn't break anything else when you hit the ground.

Besides giving you a concussion; that Bludger ripped a big chunk of your scalp open. Ginny landed next to you and used her robes as a bandage to stop you bleeding.

When McGonagall got to you she conjured a temporary bandage on your head and a stretcher to bring you here. Ginny wanted to come but McGonagall ordered her to finish the match. Good thing to; with you out we were already down one player; if Ginny left, we'd be down two players we would have been killed by a thousand points.

Ginny took over as seeker; and with only two chasers left and McLaggen as keeper pretty soon we were down two hundred forty to fifty.

But Ginny managed to grab the snitch; so we ended up only losing by forty. She said it was like when Krum caught the Snitch at the World Cup; she wanted to end the match before we were down a couple of hundred. At least we still have a chance at the cup if we can win our last match."

Harry reached for his glasses and said, "I'm going to kill McLaggen." But when he tried to sit up the room began to spin.

Madam appeared around the corner and said, "Mr. Potter, you will stay in that bed; or I will call the Headmaster and have him put a Full Body Binding Curse on you."

Ron added, "Besides, you don't have to kill McLaggen, after she got the Snitch, Ginny hit him with that curse she used on Crabbe a few years ago; remember the one she learned from ah.." Ron stopped before he said the name, not knowing if Madam Pomfrey kenw about Tom Riddle.

Madam said, "I remember the curse, I had to ship Mr. McLaggen right off to St. Mungos for the next week until the curse wears off. I do wish Mr. Potter that you would tell your girlfriend to stop using that particular curse."

Harry laughed and said, "I have told her; so has Professor Dumbledore. When Ginny get really angry; there's no stopping her."

After Madam left, Ron asked, "Harry, tell me what happened to me after I drank the Meade Slughorn gave me."

Harry said, "You mean nobody told anything?"

"Well I was out of it for a few days;" Ron said "and after I woke up you only came by a few minutes at a time. Not that I don't understand you had classes and practices for the match so you didn't have a lot of spare time."

Harry said, "Didn't Ginny or Hermione tell you. I know they both visited."

Ron answered, "Ginny was like you, with classes and practices she only stopped for a few minutes at a time. I don't understand why, but the first time I was awake when she was here; Ginny told me that if I ever kissed or even looked at any girl other than Hermione, Ginny would castrate me.

Harry, what happened while I was out of it?"

Harry laughed and said, "I think she means it to." Then he related the story of Hermione and Lavender's fight with regular interruption of "No, she really did that." from Ron.

When Harry was finished, Ron said, "I guess that explains why Lavender hasn't come to see me. Don't get me wrong; I glad to be rid of her, but I was wondering why.

Then Harry added, "And Ron, if you ever mistreat Hermione again, Ginny won't be the only one you'll have to watch out for."

Ron said, "Don't worry, I already made up my mind about Hermione. I don't care what she remembers or what she forgot about our past; I'm going to be as nice to her as possible and convince her to take me back.

Harry, did you know she spent every free minute with me since I woke up? She brought my homework and helped me do it. She fed me all my meals; I mean she cut my food and put it in my mouth fork full by fork full."

Harry said, "She stayed with you every free minute while you were still sleeping. I don't think she stopped crying for three days until you woke up. She didn't let Madam Pomfrey do anything. She gave you your potions, changed your pajamas and bed linen every day. She cleaned your mess when you couldn't get up to get to the loo.

I'm telling you Ron, the girl loves you."

Ron's face was red, he said, "She never told me she did all that. All she talked about was me getting better soon; and making sure I got all my work done so I didn't fall behind in classes."

Harry said, "Well don't let her know I told you. She doesn't want you to love her because she helped you; she wants you to love her for what she's always been."

Madam told them they would be able to leave Sunday morning for breakfast after she gave them one last examination. Ginny and Hermione showed up with clothes for both boys and after getting Madam's okay, they changed out of the hospital pajamas and went with their girls to eat.

March went by quickly with Ron and Hermione spending time together, talking seriously while doing their Prefect patrols together, and sitting in the common room holding hands and kissing gently. Ron didn't push for more than that.

Harry and Ginny were back to their committed relationship but were not having sex.

Harry still worried about what Malfoy was doing; but couldn't find a clue. The matter of Slughorn's memory however came to a head when Dumbledore chided Harry for not trying hard enough to get the correct memory.

Harry had in fact asked Slughorn about what happened with Tom Riddle; but Slughorn turned white, yelled at Harry, and rushed from the room. Since then, Slughorn wouldn't stay in a room alone with Harry; practically running away at the first sign that Harry wanted to talk again.

Harry was getting desperate for an idea of how to get the memory when Ron suggested Harry use the Liquid Luck he had won in the first potions class of the year.

The sixth year students had been taking classes since Christmas to learn how to Apparate. Today was the test date for anyone who was seventeen, including Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't test until after his birthday in July; so he said, "I'll give Slughorn one more shot in class while you guys are taking your test. If I get nowhere; I use the Liquid Luck after dinner tonight.

Suddenly an owl arrived with a letter for Hermione. She glanced at it and said, "It's from Hagrid. He said Aragog died and he wants us to come to a funeral today at sunset."

Ron yelled, "He's bloody crazy. That spider told his mates to eat Harry and me. Why would I want to go to its funeral?"

Hermione added, "Besides we not allowed out of the castle that late. If we were caught we'd be in big trouble. Hagrid will just have to bury Aragog without us."

Ron and Hermione left for their Apparation test and Harry headed to Slughorn's Potions class.

Slughorn again hurried away right after class before Harry could talk to him; so after dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione met in Harry's dorm room.

Hermione was in a good mood because she passed her test; but Ron had just failed and was a little sour. Harry tried to cheer Ron by saying, "You're bound to pass next try; you'll take the test again with me in August."

Ron seemed to calm down; so Hermione started to tell Harry a plan.

"Slughorn eats late, goes for a walk around the grounds, then back to his room. You should be able to catch him as he returns. Hopefully the Liquid Luck will get him to give up his secret."

Harry said, "I won't take it all; I'll only need a few hours of luck to get to Slughorn. I think I'll save the rest in case I need luck in the future."

He downed a mouthful from the bottle and waited. His expression slowly changed to a grin because he suddenly felt it was going to be easy to get Slughorn to talk.

He stood up and said, "I'm going to Hagrid's."

Ginny grabbed his arm and said, "No Harry, you have to go to Slughorn's office to wait for him.'

Harry looked at her and said, "No, I have a good feeling that Hagrid's is the place to be tonight."

He removed her hand from his arm and started out the door.

"Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny and asked, "Are we sure he drank the Liquid Luck and not something else?"

Ron shook his head and said, "Is there such a potion as Insanity Sauce?"

Harry walked rapidly down the halls and stairs; all of which seemed to be deserted. He found the front doors hadn't been locked as they usually were; so he hurried through and headed to Hagrid's. Something told him to take the long roundabout way instead of the direct path. Rounding a corner he almost bumped into Slughorn.

Sorry Professor," he said "I'm just headed down to Hagrid's. His pet Acromantula died and he asked if I could come for the funeral."

Slughorn looked at Harry and said, "Harry, you shouldn't be out so late; I'm afraid I'll have to take you back inside."

Harry had a manic expression on his face because of the Liquid Luck and said, "Professor, Hagrid is a good friend; he needs me to comfort him after his pet of fifty years died."

Slughorn said, "But Harry, as a Professor, I'm responsible for your safety. I can't let you wander about alone."

"Then come with me." Harry said. "I'm sure Hagrid would be grateful for your company in his time of need."

Before Slughorn could say anything else, Harry took his arm and began leading Slughorn down the path to Hagrid's.

The sun was almost down when they arrived to find Hagrid behind his hut. The body of the giant spider was next to a large hole just off from Hagrid's garden.

Hagrid was crying; but managed to say thank you to Harry and Slughorn for coming.

Slughorn looked at the spider and said, "Acromantula venom is needed for a number of potions; especially healing potions. I don't want to be indelicate; but would you mind if I collected some. St. Mungos would be very grateful to get it."

Hagrid answered, "Well, I guess Aragog has no more use for it; and if it will help sick people at St. Mungos, I suppose it's the right thing to do."

Slughorn pulled a couple of bottles from his robes saying, "Old Potion Masters habit; carrying a few spare bottles to collect ingredients." He went around to Aragog's head and a minute later came back smiling.

St. Mungos would indeed be happy to get the venom; even at the one hundred Galleons a pint Slughorn planned to charge.

After burring Aragog the three of them went into Hagrid's hut for a toast. The Liquid Luck caused Harry to not drink. He pretended to sip the wine while Hagrid and Slughorn downed many glasses each.

Eventually Hagrid fell asleep and Harry was alone with Slughorn. Last summer, when Harry went with Dumbledore to recruit Slughorn, Slughorn told Harry that his mother had been one of Slughorn's favorite students. Slughorn even had her picture on a shelf.

Now the Liquid Luck told Harry to use that to get Slughorn to give him the memory as a favor to Lilly's son. After a few minutes of persuasion; Slughorn gave Harry the memory before joining Hagrid in a deep sleep.

Harry rushed back to tell everyone of his success; but as he reached the Fat Lady's portrait she admonished him for being out after curfew. "You're too late," she said "the password changed at midnight, I can't let you in. You'll have to sleep in the hall."

Harry was angry and said, "Why does the password change at midnight? How am I supposed to get the new one?"

"That's the way it works." She said. "If you don't like it; complain to the headmaster."

"Dumbledore is out of the castle." Harry said. "Can't you make an exception and let me in."

Just then Nearly Headless Nick passed and said, "The headmaster is back; the Bloody Baron told me he saw him return."

Harry changed his mind, "He would go straight to Dumbledore and tell Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about it later.

Harry gave the password to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and raced up the steps. He knocked; but didn't wait for Dumbledore to call him in. Opening the door he said, "Professor, I got it; I got the memory from Professor Slughorn."

Dumbledore was behind his desk. He stood and said, "Well done Harry."

Dumbledore got the Pensieve out and set it on his desk. He took the vial with the memory from Harry, uncorking it, and poured it into the Pensieve. "You first." he said to Harry who took a breath and ducked his head into the memory.

The scene started like the altered memory had, a younger Slughorn at a table with Tom Riddle and several other boys. This time however they clearly heard Riddle ask Slughorn about something called a Hourcrux. Slughorn explained a Horcrux was an object in which a witch or wizard placed part of their soul. Then if the person's body was destroyed, they didn't die because part of their soul was safe

Tom asked if it was possible to make more than one Horcrux. "Wouldn't seven be the most magical number?" Riddle asked.

Slughorn was very upset by that idea; and Riddle made an excuse as if he never actually intended to make a Horcrux, he just wanted to understand the idea.

Dumbledore pulled Harry out of the memory and seemed very agitated. "It's worse than I imagined." He said.

Harry asked, "So you think Voldemort actually made seven of these Horcruxes."

"Six," Dumbledore said "the seventh piece must be the part still in his body."

Harry said, "That's why he was able to return. He has these things keeping him safe. So we have to destroy the Horcruxes before Voldemort can be killed."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, exactly."

Harry said, "Then I don't have a chance against him. The Horcruxes can be anything; and be hidden anywhere. We'll never find all six."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "It's not quite that bad Harry. You already destroyed one; and I've destroyed another."

From his desk drawer, Dumbledore pulled Tom Riddle's diary and the black stone ring Harry had seen him wearing last summer.

Harry said, "Of course, that's how Ginny was possessed; part of Voldemort's soul was in the diary. But I didn't actually destroy it remember. It went into Ginny and Bellatrix's killing curse was what really destroyed it."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I found the ring in the house where Tom's mother lived and destroyed it; but not without consequences." He held up his blackened hand.

Harry didn't smile; he said, "But that still leaves four more that could be anything and anywhere."

Dumbledore said, "You weren't paying attention during our lessons all year. Remember Voldemort's attraction to special items; particularly items related to the Hogwarts founders."

"Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket;" Harry said "you think they're two of the four."

Dumbledore's smile got wider; he said, "Almost certainly."

"What are the other two?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore said, "The only known items of Gryffindor are the sword and the sorting hat; and both are here in my office. That leaves something of Ravenclaw's."

"What about the sixth Horcrux?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore scratched at his chin and said, "That's the least certain; but Voldemort has an unusual attachment to his snake, Nagini."

Harry asked, "Can a living thing be made into a Horcrux?"

Dumbledore said, "I don't know; but there's no information that it can't. Remember how he used the snake as a scout the night Arthur Weasley was attacked. That show a strong control and unusual trust in the snake; being a Parselmouth alone wouldn't give such a link. But we still have some work ahead of us investigating."

Harry said, "Also we'll have to find the cup, locket and Ravenclaw's thing; that will be almost impossible. At least we know the snake is usually with Voldemort."

Dumbledore said, "Again you're too pessimistic Harry. Our past lessons also show Voldemort has an affinity for places that have special meaning in his life. I found the ring in his mother's house; and I think I might have found another place with a Horcrux."

Harry said, "That's what you've been doing when you're not here; searching for a Horcrux. Where is it?"

"I have a fair size area to search;" Dumbledore said "but I've narrowed it down and think I'm close now. The next few weeks should tell."

Harry asked, "Can I go with you?"

Dumbledore said, "Not to search; you can't be out of school for that length of time. But when I find it you can come and help destroy it.

Now Harry, it's late and you better get back to your dorm."

"One last question sir." Harry said "Do I have to keep all this secret?"

Dumbledore said, "I think that would be best; however, I believe it would be safe to tell Ginny, Hermione, and Ronald. They have proven their loyalty and commitment; and I feel you may need their help before all this is over."

Harry ran back to Gryffindor tower and found his three friends waiting. Ginny said, "Harry, we thought something happened to you; you've been gone so long."

He told them of everything that happened with Slughorn and Dumbledore. When he finished Hermione said, "I've never heard of a Horcrux; it must be very dark magic. I'll check the restricted section of the library tomorrow. I think, the more we know about them the easier it will be to destroy them. Now let's all get to bed; we still have classes tomorrow."

Harry looked at Ginny then took her hand. They still hadn't slept together since she accepted his promise ring back; but she said, "I think Hermione is right about needing sleep tonight. Don't be upset Harry; things will get back to normal soon."


	33. Chapter 33 Altered Lives

Chapter XXXIII – Altered Lives?

Days went by, then weeks. There was no word from Dumbledore about finding the Horcrux; and Hermione could find only one book mentioning them. All it said was, "About the Horcrux, a most evil object, we will not speak."

School was going well enough and Harry's only concern was Malfoy. He had been unable to find out what Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirement; not for lack of trying.

May arrived and Harry and Ginny decided to talk a walk around the grounds. Ginny said, "I want to stop at the loo first. She went in while Harry waited in the hall. Suddenly he heard Ginny yell, "Malfoy, this is a girl's loo; get out."

Malfoy yelled back, "Leave me alone slut. I don't understand why you're not dead; Aunt Bellatrix was sure her killing curse hit you."

Ginny said, "Maybe your Aunt Bellatrix is just like you; not a powerful as she thinks."

Malfoy shouted, "Crucio!"

Harry had started into the loo as soon as he heard Malfoy's voice. Now as he ran in he heard a loud clang as Malfoy's curse bounced off Ginny's ring shield.

He heard Ginny shouted, "Sectumsempra." It was the curse he found in the Half-Blood Princes' book that had next to it 'For enemies'. Harry had shown it to Ginny a few weeks ago when he was particularly upset about not being able to find out what Malfoy was doing.

He remembered saying to her, "I think I'll try it out on Malfoy when I finally learn what he's up to." Now she had used it not knowing what it did.

When Harry got to the sink area he found Ginny standing over Malfoy. It looked like Malfoy had been in a sword fight; there were slash marks on his body and face; blood was flowing onto the floor.

Moaning Myrtle, who was there for some reason though this wasn't her normal loo, started screaming "Murder! Murder in the girl's loo."

Harry ignored Myrtle; he had his arm around Ginny who was shaking and sobbing after seeing what she had done to Malfoy. He said, "Ginny, I have to go get help. Wait here for me; I'll be back as soon as I get help."

He had just turned when Snape came into the loo attracted by Myrtle's shouts.

Snape said, "What is going…" then he saw Malfoy on the floor and all the blood.

He knelt next to Malfoy and began running his wand over Malfoy's cuts; chanting some spell at the same time. The cuts closed up as the wand passed over them and the bleeding stopped. Snape picked up Malfoy and said, "You two wait here until I get back. Don't dare move."

It was about ten minutes before Snape returned. Harry had managed to calm Ginny by telling her Malfoy would be okay. "Snape healed the cuts and stopped the bleeding." Harry said. "It's not your fault; I heard him use Crucio on you, you had to defend yourself. You didn't know what that curse did; everything will be alright."

The first thing Snape said was, "I'll see you're expelled for this Potter."

Ginny interrupted him with, "No Professor, it was me, not Harry."

A voice said, "What was you Miss Weasley?" It was Dumbledore and Snape said, "Headmaster, Miss Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy with a serious curse; I took him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey thinks he will recover; but he will need weeks to get back to normal."

Dumbledore said, "Is that true Miss Weasley?"

Ginny only nodded; but Harry said, "Ginny came in to use the loo and Malfoy was already in here. I heard him from outside. He used Crucio on her; but her shield deflected it. She used a curse we had seen in a book; but neither of us had ever used it before and didn't know what it did."

Snape asked, "What book did you see this curse in?'

Harry lied, "I don't remember; it was weeks ago. I'm surprised Ginny remembered it."

Snape said, "You're a liar Potter.

Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy was seriously injured; I believe school rules are that Miss Weasley is to be expelled for using a life threatening curse. I think Mr. Potter should be included since he is lying for her."

Ginny began crying again and Harry said nothing; but continued to hold her.

Dumbledore said, "There will have to be a hearing before expulsion; since Mr. Malfoy used an unforgivable curse, don't you agree Severus that he must also be expelled. And of course the ministry must be informed. Mr. Malfoy will most likely get six months in Azkaban for that."

Snape looked shaken for a second; then angry. He said, "I see no reason for the ministry to become involved after the trouble last year with Delores Umbridge. Perhaps a number of detentions will be enough to persuade Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter to never again use such a curse."

Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter did nothing wrong that I'm aware of. Is it correct Harry that you were in the hall and didn't come into the girl's loo until after the fight was over?"

Harry said, "Yes Professor, when I got here Malfoy was already on the floor; I heard but didn't see anything. And sir, Ginny was defending herself; surely self defense isn't against school rules."

Dumbledore said, "Self defense no; but life threatening curses are. Miss Weasley, you will report to me every Saturday and Sunday for detention for the rest of the school year. Mr. Malfoy will also be serving the same for using an unforgivable curse.

Now, both of you go back to your dorms for the remainder of the day."

Several days later, Harry and Ginny were on the divan in front of the fire when Jimmy Peaks, a beater on the Quidditch team came in through the portal and said, "Harry, I was told to give you this."

It was a note from Dumbledore telling Harry to come to his office now.

Ginny asked, "Do you suppose he found it and wants you to do with him?"

Harry said, "I don't know. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Harry ran down the hall and as he passed the spot where the Room of Requirement was located he found Professor Trelawney. She told him she had tried to enter the room and someone threw her back out into the hall. The person was laughing and cheering.

Harry knew it had to be Malfoy. When he got to Dumbledore's office he told Dumbledore about Malfoy but Dumbledore wasn't interested. He told Harry he found the location of the Horcrux and wanted to go now to destroy it. He told Harry to get his invisibility cloak and meet him at the main entrance.

Harry ran back to the common room and found Ginny waiting. He told her, "Find Ron, Hermione, and anyone else from Dumbledore's Army. I'll be right back.

He got what was left of his Liquid Luck and the Marauder's Map then went back to Ginny. You, Ron, and Hermione share this. Malfoy is up to something in the Room of Requirement. Watch him and Snape in case they try something while Dumbledore and I are gone. He kissed her and ran to meet Dumbledore.

They Apparated to a cliff side and Dumbledore told him the Horcrux was hidden in a cave where Voldemort once came as a child. They entered the cave and found a basin of potion. Dumbledore tested it and said the potion had to be drunk to get the Horcrux which was Slytherin's locket.

Dumbledore insisted he had to drink it; not Harry. The potion made Dumbledore hallucinate and weakened him; but Harry got the locket.

When they Apparated back to Hogwarts they found Voldemort's Dark Mark over the castle. It was a sign that someone had been killed. As the raced back, all Harry could think of was that it was Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione.

Malfoy had arranged for Death Eaters to get in the castle. Dumbledore had arranged for members of the Order of the Phoenix to stand guard while he was gone. They were joined by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to fight the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore had put a body binding curse on Harry to keep him from getting hurt in the fight; he was the only one that knew the possible Horcruxes and their hiding places. Dumbledore needed Harry to survive and destroy them.

Malfoy managed to disarm the weakened Dumbledore and Snape arrived and killed him. Snape took Malfoy and yelled, "It's over." Then they ran from the castle followed by the surviving Death Eaters.

Only Ginny's brother Bill had been seriously hurt. He was mauled by the werewolf Greyback; but since it wasn't a full moon, nobody knew what that meant.

Days later, after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione met to discuss the future. Harry said he had to leave Hogwarts to hunt for the other Horcruxes. The other three promised to go with him and help. But Harry told Ginny she couldn't come.

"Ron and Hermione are seventeen;" he said "and I'll be seventeen soon. The ministry can't trace us as adults; but you're only sixteen, if you come they can find us. I know you want to be with me and I want you too; but you can't. I'll try to write if I can; but you can't write me; they may be able to follow the owls.

If we don't finish by your seventeenth birthday I'll come get you."

Ginny said, "I understand; I hate it, but I understand. I've know this was going to happen since Dumbledore was killed. It's made me do a lot of thinking about the last five years.

Harry, did you ever wonder about how what happened in the Chamber of Secrets altered our lives. What if Tom Riddle never hid in my mind; we wouldn't have been mentally connected. If we weren't; we may never have become a couple.

You might be having this conversation with Romilda, Lavender, or some other girl you fancied instead of me. I might be going with Colin or one of the other boys in our house; maybe I would have fancied a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff boy."

Harry thought a second and said, "No, you and I would have gotten together eventually. Maybe not in my third year; but some time. You're more beautiful than any of those other girls and you're perfect for me. I needed your strength and sense of humor to keep me going when I was down; no other girl could have done that for me.

Besides, your Ron's sister; staying at the Burrow with your family I would have seen you more than any other girl. I would have to be pretty stupid if I never noticed all those good things about you eventually.

Hermione spoke up, "I guess Ron and I would also have gotten together too. We were already with you constantly before the Chamber of Secrets so neither of us talked much with others as we did to each other. But Ginny has a point about altering our lives. In another reality, Ron and I might not be a couple even now.

But I think Harry right about you two and us two eventually ending up the way we are. There's a magical theory called Compatible Magic. It claims that a Wizard's magic and a Witches magic have a sort of structure that fits together if they're meant to be a couple. It is used to support the fact that there is almost no divorce or separations in the magical community.

If you meet the person who's magic meshes with yours a bond forms that attracts those two toward each other. If your magic doesn't mesh; you may be physically attracted; but eventually you magic discord pushes you apart."

Ginny said, "Harry, remember when Dumbledore first showed us the rings and necklaces. He said your father told him that the Potter men always found the girl they would marry at a young age. Your father knew he would marry your mother when they were eleven; your grandparents when they were only ten.

Maybe your family's magic has especially strong structure to it and it makes the Potter men able to feel the compatible magic of a girl they meet." She looked at Harry then turned to Hermione.

Hermione said, "Well, that fits what I've read about Compatible Magic. Does it mean that whatever happens to alter our lives; we're destined to end up marrying that one person that fits with us? I don't know; but I feel we at least would be just as we are now; no matter what events happened to alter our lives.

Harry said, "Altered lives or normal lives; what do those words mean? How would we know what is normal and what is altered?"

Ginny said, "I don't care; as long as we end up together. So Mr. Potter, whatever you end up doing and where ever you end up going on the search for Horcruxes; you better come back to me."

And though it took another year; that's exactly what Harry did.


End file.
